Be my Venus
by locomatic666
Summary: Rachel's in Gryffindor while our dear Quinn is her supposed adversary, Slytherin. While Quinn's blood is pure and true, Rachel is a muggle-born. Will their love survive the test of blood loyalty? Set during HP timeline. ( On Hiatus )
1. It starts with a bang

**Chapter 1: It starts with a bang**

* * *

><p>"Santana, I'll have you know that finishing essays and turning them early does not consider me a geek." Rachel huffs as she dots her i's and crosses out her t's furiously. "It would be best if you put your academics ahead."<p>

"Whatever, dwarf." Santana shakes her head in disbelief. "I've gots to get my game on, I've got better things to do than doing herbology homework." Santana picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Quidditch tryouts start tomorrow and I'm planning to become a world famous quidditch player. Herbology will not help me with that."

Just then, a couple of girls with striped black and yellow ties come in the library giggling quietly. Rachel's and Santana's eyes follow them as they take their seats at a nearby table. A brilliant blue-eyed blonde catches Santana's eyes. The Hufflepuff smiles cheerfully and does an energetic wave.

Rachel watches Santana's face soften as she takes off her bag and sat next to Rachel again. "So… Did you talk to her yet?" Rachel teases.

"Shut up." Santana pulls a random book out of her bag and settles it in front of her without looking away from the blue eyed Hufflepuff. "These things take time, Berry," Santana replies lamely.

Rachel rolls her eyes. Her best friend since the seventh grade always has a sharp tongue, but whenever one Brittany Pierce comes into the picture, Santana would turn into a giant mush.

"And I thought us Griffindors are brave and courageous with the way you shy away from Pierce." Santana glares at the comment. "I'm just saying," Rachel holds her hands up, "You, Santana Lopez, are the biggest coward I have ever seen. Why don't you ask her out already?" Rachel giggles.

"Shhh!" Santana turns red as she covers Rachel's mouth with her hand. "Because, my dear sweet dwarf…" Santana glares dangerously. "You _know_ the risks involved," she hisses, "Plus, have you seen the line of guys that ask her out every weekend to go to Hogsmeade? She won't have the time or day for me."

Rachel swats her friend's hand away. "Since when did I become friends with this big wuss? And since when had that stopped you from getting your exes?"

"Brittany's different." Santana looks at Rachel with big eyes and a small pout.

Rachel is shocked to see that particular expression on the Latina. Her shock turns into a wide grin. "Oh my, Miss Lopez, you are one whipped lady."

The Latina rolls her eyes. "Didn't you get that feeling with Hudson? That fear when you think they will lose interest in you?"

"Santana, he loves me just the way I am." Rachel says with finality, "I do not have the need that I have to impress him in any way."

"Haven't you heard of the settler and the reacher? Yea, because you are settling for him." Santana smirks. "You know you can do better than him."

Rachel puts down her quill, "I am not settling! Rachel Berry does not settle for anything." Rachel rolls her parchment. "And that is utter nonsense, I care about him deeply and it's the feelings that counts, not whether or not the person is good enough for you." Rachel stands up.

"Where are you going?" Santana looks confused.

"To get some fresh air. The air here is so stuffy." Rachel huffs as she picks up her stuff.

"Rachel, chill out. I was just teasing you." Santana grips Rachel's wrist. "I'm just jealous that you love someone so much that nothing else matters," Santana sighs. She does a double-take. "If you ever told anyone I was jealous of you, I will personally cast the cruciatus on you," she says seriously.

Rachel laughs. "As if you'd do that to me. You love me too much."

Santana rolls her eyes but could not stop the grin from creeping up. "Come on, muppet. We could use a little fresh air. Let's go find Blaine and Sam."

* * *

><p>Santana, Rachel, Blaine and Sam are walking across the courtyard laughing at Santana's and Sam's bickering about the Quidditch tryouts. Santana wants to try for the Seeker position only because it is a celebrated position. Sam argues that she would do better as a Beater only because she is always starting fights with other people.<p>

"Oh, look Dave, I didn't know Griffindor opened a gay club." A boy called Noah Puckerman gets up from his seat.

Dave Karofsky only smirks and a look of pure annoyance shines in his eyes.

"Wow, Griffindor is sinking in reputation. Squibs, mudbloods and now gays. No wonder they hide behind their motto. 'Where dwell the brave at heart.' I didn't know it was a motivation for losers to be the freak of nature they really are." He laughs.

Rachel grabs Santana's upper arm and tries to pull her away, "Santana, they're not worth it."

Santana glared at Puckerman.

"Aww, ain't that sweet Dave, her girlfriend has her on a leash."

"That's it…" Santana makes a swift move to grab her wand, "Densaugo!" She bellows.

Puckerman is knocked sideways. The Griffindors think that Santana's spell caused it. However, when time catches up with them again, they see a blonde Slytherin in Puckerman's place with her wand in front of her. She has pushed Puckerman out of the way and has blocked the spell at the same time.

The Griffindors notice her presence for the first time. Santana breaks the silence, "This has nothing to do with you, Fabray."

Quinn Fabray stands silently with her wand pointed at Santana. She does not lower her wand but she does not respond to Santana's comment neither.

"You mudblood!" Puckerman gets up and reaches for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" A spell is casted at Puckerman as he is about to perform a curse at the Latina.

"What the…" Puckerman looks sideways. "Quinn…"

"Don't." Quinn Fabray lowers her wand.

The Griffindors mouth hang open when they see a Slytherin disarming another.

Quinn faces the Griffindors and no one says anything as the blonde Slytherin studies them expressionlessly and her eyes lingers a moment longer on Rachel Berry.

"Let's go." Quinn picks up her bag and leads the way for the other two.

"You better be glad Quinn's here." Puckerman scoffs.

Santana doesn't even think for another second and casts a jinx at the boy. Quinn hears and turns around to cast a spell at the Latina.

"No!" Rachel side-steps into the Santana's direct line with Quinn.

A loud bang ensues at the courtyard.

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I'd have a go at writing fanfics. Been writing since I was younger and have been addicted to fanfics ever since I found them. Hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
>AN: All rights goes to whoever owns them


	2. Hospital wing visitations

**Chapter 2: Hospital Wing Greetings**

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up at the hospital wing because of a loud argument. She blinks a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the light that is streaming into the room. Her head hurts as she tries to figure out whose voices she is hearing without sitting up.<p>

"You're just a big coward, Puckerman. Hiding behind your words and I _know_ you have a crush on Blaine."

'That should be Santana.' Rachel rubs her eyes.

Puckerman scoffs. "Not everyone is gay like you Lopez."

"I am not _gay_!" Santana hisses venomously.

"I see how you look at that prancing little Hufflepuff." Puckerman mocks, followed by the sound of a slap. "Ow!"

'Okay, so Santana and Noah are here…' Rachel thinks.

"Oh, does your girlfriend have you on a leash now?" Santana's mocking voice dances dangerously in the air.

"I'm not his girlfriend," comes a firm and distinguished voice.

'Is that Quinn?' Rachel opens her eyes and finally the ceiling of the hospital wing comes into focus.

"Santana, stop it. We've already lost enough house points and a ridiculous amount of detention," Sam tries to calm the Latina.

Rachel looks towards the hand that is cupping hers.

"Rachel. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Finn is right next to her holding her hand quite tightly.

"I'm fine, Finn, however, it would not be such a bad idea to stop crushing my hand." Finn's grip loosened. "Thank you."

"Sorry." Finn murmurs, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy… what happened?" Rachel asks. No one else in the room has noticed her waking up.

"Well… from what I heard, a lot of jinxes were thrown around. Fabray wanted to jinx Santana but you got in the way."

"I _stepped_ in the way," Rachel corrects.

"Yea that. They said you flipped and hit your head against a wall."

"That answers my headache, though it's quite a miracle that I didn't die." Rachel groans.

"You were unconscious but Madam Pomfrey said you'll be alright after a few days of rest."

"What happened to everyone else?" Rachel looks around the hospital wing, finally sitting upright with the help of her boyfriend.

It is quite a sight; Santana is on a bed with her legs dangled all over the place, it looks like she was hit by Jelly-legs. Puckerman's teeth seem to be bigger than they usually are, he now resembles a rabbit/beaver in Rachel's eyes. Dave Karofsky is still asleep next to where Puckerman is and Rachel's eyes land on… whom she assumes to be, Quinn.

"Fabray?" Rachel's eyes lock on to Quinn and a grin creeps up her face.

Quinn turns to face Rachel. "What?" she snaps.

Quinn is supporting a pumpkin where her head is supposed to be.

Rachel can't help the giggle that escape from her throat.

"I swear to God, Berry, if you…" Quinn never has the chance to finish because a bubbly blonde enters the room.

"Brittany…" Santana eyes widen.

"Quinn!" The blue eyed blonde dashes over to where Quinn is and hugs her tightly. Santana's jaw drops and she feels her heart contract.

"Hey Brit-Brit," Quinn chokes out.

"Oh my God I was so worried, I heard about the fight and when I heard you were sent to the hospital wing, I thought of the worst! Remember how we had to take Charity to the vet because she ate a chocolate frog and wouldn't stop jumping around? I thought I'd find you jumping around like a frog too…" Brittany pouts.

Quinn chuckles quietly. "If I didn't know any better, I think you're kind of disappointed." Somewhere in the room, Rachel's heart swoons.

Brittany giggles, "How are you though?"

"I'm fine, Brit." Quinn nods. Well, she tries to, anyway.

Brittany lets go of her hug and searches Quinn's eyes, "Are you sure?"

Quinn smiles. "Yea I'm sure."

Brittany looks at Quinn's pumpkin head and has to stifle an oncoming laughter. Quinn rolls her eyes, "Laugh all you want, Brit."

Then all hell breaks loose. The Hufflepuff's laughter eases the heavy tension in the hospital wing.

Brittany is holding her stomach. "I am." Once she calms down, she cups her hands on where Quinn's cheeks are supposed to be, "Well, this goes well for my nickname for you, doesn't it, Pumpkin?"

Quinn groans and Brittany is off to another laughing fit.

Santana and Rachel are closely observing the interaction between the two. The Griffindors are surprised at the proximity of the two blondes. Santana's heart boils with jealousy at the simple fact that her enemy is a bit too close to her crush. Rachel, on the other hand, has just realized that this is the first time she saw Quinn Fabray smile. Even though it is for a split second and is directed at Brittany, the ice queen smiled. Whatever happened at the courtyard, it seems as if the blonde Slytherin has knocked a closed door on Rachel Berry's heart.

* * *

><p>"Is he your boyfriend?" Rachel asks Quinn one day. Everyone else is discharged except for Dave Karofsky and Rachel Berry.<p>

Quinn looks at Rachel and contemplates whether she should answer. "No."

Neither says anything else. This goes on for a couple of days where the blonde Slytherin would drop by to check up on her unconscious friend without fail. Sometimes a silent Puckerman accompanies her, glaring openly at Rachel.

Rachel wishes that her friends are that caring. She has a couple of visits from Santana, Sam and Blaine but hardly any from Finn.

Quinn would come in everyday into the hospital wing and greet Rachel. "Afternoon, Berry."

"Hello Fabray." Last names are not strange between acquaintances. Rachel hardly knows the Slytherin. But something in Rachel's stomach flips every time the blonde addresses her.

They've been in the same year since they started Hogwarts, which is five years ago. But during these five years, the brunette has never paid attention to the Slytherin this intensely or at all, actually.

Something about the blonde's lonely eyes or the way she squares her shoulders proudly, have only recently caught Rachel's interest.

"Take care, Berry." Quinn would say before she leaves.

"You too, Fabray."

A week has passed and Karofsky has finally woken up. He merely sits up to takes a look at his surroundings only to lie back down again.

"Finally awake, Karofsky?" Rachel thinks she'd approach a friendly comment.

Karofsky only grunts.

He doesn't say anything else so Rachel tries another one. "Fabray has been visiting you every day since you passed out."

Karofsky looks at Rachel and scoffs. "I know." He grins coyly.

Rachel is a bit creeped out so she doesn't say anything else.

Quinn visits alone as per usual that day. "Afternoon, Berry."

Rachel feels a bit bold today. "Hello, Quinn."

Quinn stops in her tracks and looks at Rachel. The brunette is trying to decide what the blonde thought of her bold move. The name sounds foreign in Rachel's tongue and Quinn's ears.

If Quinn is disgusted or happy about her first name being called, she doesn't show it. She moves closer to Karofsky blocking his view effectively from Rachel with her back.

What Rachel doesn't know is that Quinn is grinning widely at Karofsky who returns the gesture as he reaches out to hold Quinn's hand.

"Awake huh?" Quinn says softly to her Slytherin friend.

"Hmm…" Dave Karofsky mumbles.

Rachel is highly intrigued. For someone who visits Karofsky everyday, now that he's awake, it looks like neither really had anything to say. Quinn withdraws her hand from Karofsky's and folds her arms.

"They say you're still a beater when you get better," Quinn says.

Karofsky smiles. "How about you?" he asks quietly.

Quinn looks away with a suppressed grin on her face.

"You got it, didn't you?" Karofsky can't help but show her a toothy grin.

Quinn nods furiously with a biggest smile on her face. "I'm Seeker," she whispers at first, but then the volume ascends, "Dave, I'm Seeker, I'm Seeker, I'm Seeker!" Quinn does a little jump and dance on the spot. Karofsky laughs at his friend's behaviour.

Rachel is highly amused. It's not every day that she finds the collected and calm Quinn Fabray so… out of character.

Both Karofsky and Quinn forgot about Rachel's presence until she giggles on her bed. Karofsky's clears his throat to catch the blonde's attention.

Quinn looks over her shoulder and goes red when she turns back to Karofsky. She clears her throat, "So…" She quickly gathers herself, "I've got the assignments you need to finish by the end of the week. Puck has the rest."

Karofsky nods in acknowledgement.

"I'll see you soon, then, hmm?" Quinn reaches for Dave's hand and squeezes lightly.

"You betcha."

Quinn turns towards Rachel, "Take care of yourself, Berry."

"You too, Quinn." Rachel smiles warmly at her.

Quinn knows her cheeks are still red. She turns away as quickly as she can after addressing Rachel. The blonde exits the hospital wing with a giddy smile and a faint blush across her cheeks.


	3. The Fabray Legacy

**Chapter 3: The Fabray Legacy**

* * *

><p>Quinn still comes by for the next two days to visit Karofsky. Rachel wonders what kind of friendship Quinn holds with Karofsky because they hardly talk during the blonde's visits. It seems like they are content with each other without even saying anything.<p>

Karofsky is discharged on Tuesday morning but it seems like Quinn did not get the memo because she comes in the hospital wing that day.

"Afternoon, Berry." Quinn says as per usual.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel watches Quinn approach Karofsky's usual bed only to find him missing.

"Was he discharged?" Quinn asks quietly.

Rachel nods.

Quinn looks thoughtful, "Hmm…" Then she looks up at Rachel, "Where's Hudson?"

Rachel is taken back at the sudden question, "I-I… I don't know," she stutters. Rachel is surprised at her own timidness. Here, she is faced with the most beautiful yet mysterious Slytherin and her tongue is failing her. She shakes her cowardice away and huffs, "If you are here to rub it on my face that I don't have fri…"

"That's not what I had intended to do." Quinn interrupts. "Merely curious."

Rachel is gaping like a fish. She is sure that the Slytherin was about to make fun of her. "Oh…" is all she could make out.

Quinn nods. There is an awkward silence between them. Rachel tries to think of something to say but words fail her at the moment.

"I'm…" Quinn looks at Rachel. There is something in the blonde's eyes that Rachel can't quite figure out. "I'd like to apologize." Quinn clears her throat and speaks more firmly, "For the… you know." Quinn gestures at her own head.

Rachel nods in understanding. "That was quite a spell. I don't think the school taught us anything quite like it."

"My father… taught me how to defend myself." Quinn explains, "It wasn't aimed at you."

"It was _aimed_ at my friend. It does not make me feel better knowing that you wanted to harm Santana."

"Reflexes." Quinn quips and says nothing else. Instead, the blonde looks like she is putting her defenses up again. Rachel bites her lip. She shouldn't have said that. Even though it was pure honesty, she still wants to get to know the Slytherin. This is the first time where the two of them are alone.

"I accept your apology, Quinn." Rachel decides to say.

Quinn nods and then looks back toward the entrance of the hospital wing then back to Rachel, "Take care, Berry."

"Quinn can…" Rachel has barely stopped herself.

Quinn makes no other reaction other than stepping closer toward Rachel's bed and quirking her eyebrow, clearly interested in what Rachel has to say.

"Uhm…" Rachel bites her lower lip, 'Tell her 'nevermind, you changed your mind!' Her mind tells her. "Will you… will you keep me company?" Rachel wants to face palm herself for sounding so lame.

The only reaction from Quinn she receives is a frown. Quinn opens her mouth and is about to answer when the door blasts open.

"Rachel! If you bloody pester me with your owl…" Santana stops dead on her tracks after she spots Quinn.

Both girls turn their attentions towards the Latina.

"Oh." She folds her arms and glared at the blonde, "What are you doing to her?"

Quinn glances briefly at Rachel, then back to the Latina, "Nothing. It seems like you won't need my company anymore. Take care, Berry." Quinn walks towards the door and left without a second glance.

"What was that all about?" Santana eyes Rachel as she stepped closer.

"Nothing! All thanks to you." Rachel is frustrated. She wants to get to know the quiet blonde. She has taken the chance to ask and out of nowhere her best friend comes barging in after three days of silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana raises her eyebrow menacingly.

"I asked her to keep me company and you came in before she answered." Rachel puffs and pouts.

"Wait… hold up… you were trying to be friends with Fabray?" Santana looks bewildered, "Rachel, do you know who she is?"

"Pfft…" Rachel scoffs, "No. Hence why I want to be friends with her." _There's nothing wrong between inter-house friendships_, Rachel thinks, _I don't understand why people are so against it_. She huffs to herself.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Figures, a muggle-born like you don't know anything…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Santana pauses to think about it, "But then again, Fabray has kept it on the down-low lately… maybe she's up to something." She taps her chin thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm talking about the Fabray Legacy!" Santana rolls her eyes in impatience.

"What Fabray Legacy?"

"Next to the Lestrange, the trios, Fabray, Puckerman and Karofsky, their parents are death-eaters. Well… Karofsky's and Fabray's are. "

"What are death-eaters?" Rachel asks innocently.

"Ugh… Okay so, let's backtrack, you do know who I mean by you-know-who, right?"

"Naturally, the darkest wizard of all time, Volde…"

Santana hurriedly cups Rachel's mouth, "Okay, okay, ten points for you for at least knowing that."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she mumbles into Santana's hand.

"So, do you know that third year? Harry Potter?"

Rachel swats Santana's hand away, "Of course I know who he is, what do you take…"

"Well anyway," Santana interrupts loudly, she is not in the mood for Rachel's bickering, "There are servants of you-know-who that are still loyal even though he is gone. There are dark and infamous names, Fabrays and Karofskys are like his lapdogs. They are one of the few trusted names in you-know-who's list and they're called the deatheaters."

"Okay… so…"

"Rachel, you're muggle-born. Fabray would've finished you off if you were left alone with her. They value pureblood too much! They're _bad_ people Rachel. The lot of them."

Rachel scoffs as she folds her arms in contemplation. "She doesn't seem so bad…"

Santana observes Rachel, "Don't tell me you're…"

Rachel glares at Santana daring her to continue.

"Oh my fucking Merlin… you're into her!"

"I am so not. For your information, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray does not seem like the type to…" Rachel racks her brains. She doesn't know Quinn Fabray.

"You don't know her." Santana reads her mind.

"She seems lonely, that's all I know." Rachel looks away. "And besides, I have Finn…" She mumbles.

"And she has Karofsky." Santana supplies.

Rachel frowns. _I thought she said they're not together._

"Look Rachel, you should back off now. It's not your bloody job to ensure that she's not lonely. You're not a babysitter."

"Santana, I thank you for your concerns, but I can take care of myself, _you_ are not my babysitter."

Santana scoffs.


	4. The beginning of an obsession

**Chapter 4: Gryffindors Aren't Quitters**

* * *

><p>Quinn never comes back to the hospital wing after that and for some reason, a certain petite Gryffindor feels disappointed. Rachel is allowed to leave on Friday and she comes back to her dormitory feeling so weak after spending time in bed all day and night. She sees Blaine and Sam sitting together reading books silently. She sits between them on the couch and sighs.<p>

"What's wrong baby girl?" Blaine wraps his arm around Rachel. Rachel rests her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Finn?"

Sam and Blaine look at each other. "We don't really know. We haven't seen him around either."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks as he scoots closer to the two.

"I'm fine… my head doesn't feel like it'll explode every two minutes. What did Quinn do to me?" Rachel closes her eyes, "What exactly happened? No one told me the details."

"Well…" Sam sits straighter on the couch, "You already know that Santana jinxed Puckerman and when Quinn tried to jinx Santana, you stepped in the way. I don't know what she did but you flipped and flew back hitting your head against the wall."

Rachel looks at Sam, "Then?"

"Well, Santana was shocked and jinxed Quinn even before you hit the wall. Karofsky jinxed Santana and we both got him."

"What did you do to him?"

"Well… we were only meant to increase the size of his head but something went wrong."

"That… actually explains why he was in the infirmary for so long…" Rachel bites her lip, "I heard you guys got detention."

Blaine nods, "Yea. Our wands are confiscated for the time being and we're only allowed to use them under supervisions. Then, we had to clean the potions classrooms in pairs. Puckerman had to pair up with Sam. Santana, Fabray and I had to team up as well. Professor Abbott didn't trust Santana with Puckerman."

Rachel raises her eyebrow, "How did Santana react when she had to work with Quinn in the same room?"

Sam quirks his eyebrow, "Quinn? Since when were you close to Fabray?"

"Oh, I'm not. She has a pretty name. Goes along with her face..." she pouts. Sam notices but brushes it off.

"Anyways," Blaine continued, "We had cleaning duties all day last week. The first two days, Santana had spent yelling insults and mockery at Fabray. Fabray didn't respond at all. She did what she had to do and when the time was up, she left just like that. She hardly… well… she did not say anything to us at all."

"Not even a hello?"

Blaine shakes his head, "Nope. Not even that. She comes in on time, rolls her sleeves up, gets down and dirty and then leaves on time."

Rachel Berry vows to get closer to the Slytherin in order to figure out what it is about the blonde that keeps intrigues her.

For the next few days, Rachel decides to take some action. The only time the blonde is alone is when she studies in the library. Rachel rolls her eyes. _Figures, her bodyguards would be too inadequate to even read a book._ She peeks through the shelves and watches the blonde and takes the time to gather whatever courage to talk to her.

"Okay…" she whispers to herself, "Rachel, you can do this. This is not the first time you talked to her and she's alone. So she's unlikely to…" Rachel ponders, "What am I talking about? I don't know her!" She hisses under her breath. "On the count of three Rachel, deep breaths… One… two…"

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Ah!" She is taken by surprise and effectively knocks the books that are neatly stacked on the ground.

"Shhh!" The librarian glared at her.

"Sorry." Rachel quickly apologizes and looks at where Quinn is.

Quinn has lifted her head from her parchment to observe what the commotion is about. They lock eyes and within seconds Quinn is back to her own work.

"Blaine!" Rachel turns and hisses at her friend.

"What? Sorry, I surprised you."

"You ruined my moment." Rachel bites her lip and glances towards Quinn.

"What were you doing hiding behind the shelves?"

"I was…" Rachel looks back at Blaine, "Ugh! Come on."

Rachel drags Blaine outside and when she thinks no one was around, she spins Blaine towards her direction.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Blaine looks confused.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I was just… surveying our fellow students."

"O… kay? And by surveying you mean stalking?"

"Yes… No!" Rachel mentally facepalms herself, "No! I am not stalking anyone"

"Really?"

"Yes! Did you want to talk about a certain topic or were you just there to shock me off my shoes?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you." Blaine shrugs, "Finn's been looking for you and have been asking anyone and everyone about what's going on with his girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel… when was the last time you hung out with him?"

Rachel thinks about it and tries remember, "The week before the jinxing accident? Maybe?"

Blaine sighs, "Rachel, Finn misses you. What's going on with you lately? You've been zoning out more so than usual."

"Oh, _now_ he wants to talk to me. The only time he was ever at the hospital wing to visit me was on the first day, whatever happened to the rest of my stay? Why didn't he send me flowers or get well vegan-friendly chocolates? Where was he when I needed a friend to talk to? What a loving boyfriend he is…" Rachel doesn't know what made her say those things but at that moment, she just wants Blaine to disappear so she could continue her stalk- observation.

"Okay stop. I get it. But back then, you would've been skipping down to the Quidditch field if someone told you your boyfriend was looking for you…" Blaine raises his eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling that this has little to do with Finn?"

Rachel pulls him to an empty corner, looks around and makes sure they are alone, "Okay, what I'm about to tell, will not be repeated ever and will be taken to your grave. If it does spread, I will make sure you have a grave sooner than you expected it."

Blaine rolls his eyes at the exaggeration.

Rachel bites her lip, "Uhm… what do you know about Quinn?"

Blaine is taken back by the question, "Quinn? Quinn Donohue?"

"What? No! Quinn Fabray!"

Blaine shrugs, "Nothing much. She keeps mostly to herself but is feared by people around." He eyes Rachel, "Wait… Rachel, do you…"

"I don't like Quinn Fabray!" Rachel half screams.

Blaine chuckles, "Take it easy, Rach. I was just about to ask whether you had business with her. Doesn't like it's the case now." He frowns as he tries to connect the dots together.

Rachel shrugs it off, "I find her interesting."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's a Fabray. You're muggle born. Those two things don't mix," Blaine warns her.

"But…"

"Rachel… if I were you, I'd stay clear out of her way." Blaine puts his arm around her shoulder and steers her away from the library.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "Fine." She walks with Blaine and casts one last look at the library.

* * *

><p>Of course, Rachel would never have been sorted into Griffindor if it weren't for her daringness. Ignoring all her friends' warnings, Rachel keeps her eyes locked on to a certain Slytherin like a griffon. Quinn is always with Karofsky and sometimes Puckerman but she keeps herself to herself. She hardly talks to anyone other than the two boys but people seem to fear her. Whether it is because of her icy demeanour or her family's legacy, Rachel is still unsure.<p>

The only other person excluding Karofsky that Rachel can see the blonde smiles at, is Brittany. She starts wondering whether they have anything 'special' together. Brittany is extra clingy towards Quinn and it seems like the hazel eyes can smile genuinely if Brittany is around.

People do not think of the interactions between the two blondes strange because Brittany is known to be overly friendly towards her friends. They use to think that Quinn does not smile at all and is pleasantly surprised when they find out that she smiles at the Hufflepuff.

During the years they have known the hazel-eyed blonde, the Slytherin does not open up to anyone else. There is a rumour around saying a girl once approached Quinn but she ended up transferring schools shortly afterwards. No one knows the reason why.

It intrigues the young Gryffindor even more when Quinn throws a dazzling smile at Brittany and somewhere at the back of her head and the bottom of her heart, she feels a little pang of jealousy. Santana, however, is definitely heartbroken and goes off to her new adventures with guys that would take her.

Rachel corners Brittany for answers one day. "Brittany Susan Pierce!" Rachel shocks Brittany and pushes her into an empty classroom.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Brittany replies.

Rachel raises her eyebrow waiting for Brittany to continue. Nothing else comes out. Only a blank cheerful stare.

"What is your relationship with one Quinn Fabray?"

Brittany looks shocked as she studies Rachel's face for a second before answering, "We're friends." She shrugs.

"Yea right, with the way you act, that is not how friends treat each other." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"That's how I treat everyone, " Brittany answers simply.

"I…" Rachel thinks about it. _Brittany's right… she is that type of person… why am I stressing out about this?_

"You don't have to be jealous of me, I love Quinn and all, but I have my sights on someone else." Brittany bites her lip, "Someone who's currently breaking my heart."

Rachel looks at her friend, "Oh Brittany… are you okay…" Rachel's mind has just digested what Brittany has said, "I am not jealous of you!" Rachel's eyes widens with shock.

Brittany looks up and winks, "Don't worry, I won't tell Quinn."

Brittany starts walking out of the classroom.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! I am not done with you!" Rachel follows her out, "I do not like Quinn Fabray, in fact I…" She stops in her tracks when she bumps into green and silver robes.

Brittany is standing next her looking nervous. Standing in front of them is a group of girls who are apparently on their way to their next class. One of them who has flaming red hair down to her shoulders smirks. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Queer Berry and her little sidekick." She invades Rachel's personal space. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? What were you going to say about Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel gulps and spots Quinn next to the girl with her head held high and a cold stare. Surprisingly, she isn't with her two goons, Rachel noted.

"I-I…" Rachel clears her stuttering, "That is none of your business."

The girl snickers, "You were talking about Fabray, were you not? The person is right here, so why don't you be the _brave_ Griffindor they say and spit it out."

Rachel opens her mouth but her brain is not working.

"Thought so, should've belonged in Hufflepuff where they accept people who's not worthy of anything." She continues as she takes out her wand.

Rachel looks at Quinn. She is pleading with her eyes. She doesn't know why she feels as though the blonde would do something.

Brittany is looking at Quinn as well as she puts on her puppy look.

"What should we do with them, Fabray?" She turns to face Quinn with her wand pointed at Rachel.

Quinn doesn't reply immediately. They see her clench her jaw and square her shoulders. "We're late for class." Quinn says firmly as she steps out of the group and deliberately bumps Rachel with her shoulder and walks off.

The red haired girl scoffs, "Pfft… Would've been so much fun." She mutters as she put her wand away and follows Quinn like the rest of the Slytherins.

Rachel looks at Brittany in disbelief. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Brittany looks away.

"I've never seen Slytherins back off for any reason."

"You heard what Quinn said, they were late."

"No, Brittany!"

"Look, Rachel, why don't you just drop it? If you want to get to know Quinn, why don't you approach her yourself?" Brittany pauses, "But then again, I wouldn't do that since she's scary when she's with her friends…"

_I'll put that into consideration, Brittany._ She puffs her cheeks.


	5. Hogsmeade date

**Chapter 5: Dates at Hogsmeade**

* * *

><p>Fate lays a hand and decides to help Rachel's poor attempts to get closer to Quinn. Rachel is sitting in her class Muggle Studies one day when Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house, comes into the class.<p>

"I'm sorry to be interrupting your class Professor Theresia, but it seems like Professor Sayworth has called in sick today and left his class unattended. Is it possible that you merge the two muggle study lessons together?"

"Why, no problem at all, I'll be happy to teach more students and extend my precious knowledge around." Professor Theresia smiles widely as she opens her arms to welcome the students into her classroom, "But I'm afraid that we will have to share desks since we have a limited amount of space."

"That shouldn't be a problem, though, would it?" Professor Snape asks.

"Nonsense, the closer they sit, the better they can bond!"

The other students file in one by one. They move to one side of the classroom and Rachel Berry spots one Quinn Fabray standing in front of the group as if she is leading them.

"What is this?" Professor Theresia looks at them, "This is no way to get to know new people. I will now ask that you pair up with students from the other class, no exception."

No one moves. In fact, the new students plus Quinn Fabray settle themselves at the far end of the room.

Professor Snape clears his throat, "Thirty points off anyone who does not have a partner from the other class within two minutes."

Groans and sighs can be heard in the classroom. It looks like Sayworth's class was bigger than Theresia's. Most people in Quinn's class has apparently gotten themselves paired up except for Quinn and a couple of other students. Her cold and icy demeanour intimidate most of the remaining students. Rachel sees her opportunity and takes it. She picks up her books and settles herself in front of Quinn. Quinn looks at Rachel amused and turns back towards the front of the class.

Professor Theresia seems satisfied with the movement, "Well, the remaining students can pair yourselves up and we'll get started."

* * *

><p>Professor Theresia tells them to read their textbooks and discuss with each other what electrical appliances can do for muggles. During the whole lecture, Quinn does not attempt to start a conversation at all.<p>

The last encounter with the blonde that Rachel has is still on her mind. She doesn't want Quinn to think that she doesn't like the blonde. So she tries to fix her mistake, "Quinn?"

The blonde only casts a quick glance at Rachel to show that she is listening and continues to fiddle with the object between them.

"Uhm… " Rachel doesn't know how to start, "I don't dislike you."

Quinn doesn't look back at Rachel. "What makes you think I care?" she asks quietly.

'Ouch.' Rachel clears her throat, "Well… since we are going to be partners for now, I thought it'd be nice to start off with a clean slate for both of us."

Quinn looks up at Rachel and studies her a for a second before nodding, "Sure."

"Good." Rachel gives her a big smile hoping that the blonde sees her sincerity. Quinn frowns a little.

* * *

><p>Nothing else is said after that. Rachel doesn't want to be the one spoon feeding the conversation and thinks she'd wait until Quinn says something. The blonde doesn't.<p>

Rachel becomes impatient and rolls her eyes, "So, where do you want to start?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"For your information, _Fabray_, I am muggle-born, so I'm more or less familiar with all the things they provide in the book."

Quinn looks up from her book. Only one thing goes through the blonde's head. "You're muggle-born." She states matter-of-factly.

Rachel blinks, "Y-yes." _Didn't she know that?_ Rachel thinks she heard a drop of disgust in the blonde's words.

Quinn studies Rachel's face before turning back to pick an appliance to discuss. Nothing changes with her attitude. The ice queen is still as cold as ever.

They play around with a radio and the look on Quinn's face is caught in Rachel's eyes. It is subtle but there is a definite change in her eyes, those hazel orbs seem to light up.

"Uhm… can I ask you something?" Rachel extends the antenna.

"Shoot." Quinn says, not taking off her eyes on the effect the dials she turns has on the little box.

"Why are you taking muggle studies?"

Quinn glances briefly at Rachel without responding and goes back to what she is fiddling with.

"We get to know muggles' weaknesses," says a Slytherin behind them, "then we know where to hit them best." He smirks.

Quinn makes no response as usual but Rachel holds back her laughter. 'Yea right, they think they'll kill us by whacking us with a remote control.'

"I could ask you the same question, Berry. You're muggle born, you're practically raised among these objects so why waste your time here?" Quinn says coldly and turns off the radio.

Rachel sees something in Quinn's eyes that she can't quite distinguish. Is it anger? Jealousy maybe? _Yea right, as if she could be jealous of me_.

"Well, Quinn…"

"Back to Quinn again?" Quinn smirks playfully.

The smile surprises her and she begins to blush under the observation of hazel eyes. "Y-yes, as I was saying," she brushes strands of hair away from her face. "I am merely interested in the wizarding world's perspective on muggles." She lifts her chin to regain back her confidence. "Not all wizards and witches see muggles the same way, it's still intriguing to see how muggle appliances can evoke a sense of amusement in wizards' eyes." As Rachel babbles, she catches notice of the blonde's smile at a blender. _She's not listening to me_. Usually, if someone were to do that to her, they would be at the receiving end of a typical Rachel Berry lecture. Or, as Santana would dub it, "Bla Bla Berry" moment.

Quinn hears Rachel stop her rambling and looks up as she wipes the smile off her face. "Fascinating," she replies with an exaggerated bored tone.

Rachel notices Quinn's eyes light up every time they are given a different appliance on their table. They are subtle and sometimes the brunette would miss it, but those twinkles are definitely there. The blonde is sitting in front of Rachel with her back towards the class. Even though the Slytherin has tried so hard to suppress her excitement, little grins would escape her mouth leaving the blonde looking like a kid at Christmas. Rachel doesn't want to break the magical trance the blonde is in and opts to watch in silence. It seems like, the blonde forgets her surroundings and immerses herself completely in the object.

* * *

><p>The following days, Rachel sees a difference in the Slytherin. She isn't sure of what it was, but it feels like the ice queen has melted a little, she is becoming warmer towards Rachel. Well… Rachel's definition of warmer is Quinn maintains eye contacts as Rachel explains different appliances in their muggle study class.<p>

When she asks Santana, Santana only scoffs and says that the queen will forever be iced. But when she asks Brittany, the Hufflepuff says that Quinn's always been as fluffy as a newborn ducky. Whatever that meant.

No one seems to notice the difference in the Slytherin, except for her. But then again, she isn't even sure if it is her mind playing tricks on her because she wants the blonde to like her. Rachel is so immersed with Quinn that she nearly forgets that she has a boyfriend.

"Rachel!" The towering Gryffindor giant calls out as he sees her enter the Great Hall.

"Hey, Finn." Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Quinn observe them.

"Hey, so listen, I was wondering whether you want to go out tomorrow. You know, since it's Saturday and I wanted to do something special for us. It's going to be two years for us tomorrow and I wanted to celebrate it." He says as he smiles sheepishly.

Rachel is surprised. She has never forgotten about these types of things before and so she backtracks.

"Wait a minute… our two year anniversary is not for another three months…" Rachel is confused.

"Oh… Well…" Finn looks around, "Then can I just take you out? I mean, we are dating, are we not?" Finn shrugs, "Just wanted to do something nice with you."

Rachel smiles at his effort, "Of course Finn." Noticing that the Slytherin is long gone, she feels disappointed, though she isn't sure if it is because of Quinn's absence or because Finn has forgotten their anniversary.

* * *

><p>Finn holds her hand as they walk to Hogsmeade. His hand has grown immensely over the summer, or so she felt. The first time he asked her out, he wasn't as tall as he is now. But now, it made Rachel feel like she's a child holding on to her parent's hand, which is definitely a disturbing image. Rachel and Finn left Hogwarts premises after being checked by Filch.<p>

They enter the three broomsticks and order butterbeer after they find a place to sit. Finn has never been a good conversationalist Rachel has just noticed that. Their talks seemed to always be one sided. Finn woud talk about quidditch or football (his mom married a wizard making him a half-blood), or Rachel would talk about singing and dreaming to be on Broadway.

There is one good thing about dating a half-blood though, Rachel doesn't have to explain every single thing that muggles have or do.

After an hour, Rachel excuses herself to go to the bathroom and when she comes back, she notices a few familiar faces she hasn't noticed in the bar before. Puckerman has his hand around another Slytherin and is putting his moves on her. Sitting in front of them are Quinn and Karofsky seemingly comfortable with each other. Quinn is resting her head on Karofsky's shoulder and he has his beefy arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel wants to vomit at the scene but averts her eyes quickly. "Hey, are you alright?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods. "Let's leave."

* * *

><p>She should've known that walking back to the castle alone would've been dangerous. She should never have let Finn hang out with the guys. But with the jumbled mess her state of mind is in, all she wants to do was to be alone. It doesn't seem like a good idea after she sees how dark the sky has turned.<p>

She sees the outlines of the castle at a distance and takes a deep breath. _Nearly there…_

She walks briskly and nervously back to the school's premises where she knows nothing can happen to her once she crosses the protection barrier.

But there are strange noises coming from deep inside the forest. "Hello?" She calls out. She stops moving to identify the strange noises. _This is ridiculous, Rachel. Just run the hell away from here._ Her inner mind screams out.

Suddenly, the air turns cold. She turns back on the path and does a little jog. The noises come louder as whatever it is kept up with her. At some point, she is sprinting head on back to the castle. The noises decide to reveal themselves and stop Rachel dead on her tracks.

_A dementor_.

Her heart rate increases rapidly as she tries to find a way out of the situation.

She takes her wand out and points at him. "Impedimenta!"

It doesn't work. The dementor glides slowly but surely towards Rachel.

"Confundo!" She tries again as she feels goosebumps run down her arms to the tips of her fingers causing her to shake uncontrollably.

Rachel backs up. She tries to focus and concentrate on anything happy. It is rather difficult when it feels like the creature is sucking out her life energy just by being in front of her.

"Expecto Patronum…" Rachel croaks out.

A silvery smoke creeps slowly out of Rachel's wand. Rachel closes her eyes and thought of her dads. "Expecto Patronum!" She screams out.

The silver smoke does not turn into the animal she wanted it to.

Rachel has a feeling that if dementors had faces, this one would be laughing at Rachel's feeble attempts.

'Don't give up. Be brave.' She thinks to herself. She clears her mind and points at the creature.

The dark robe glides swiftly right up to Rachel.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**  
><strong>


	6. Running away from a nightmare

**Chapter 6: Running From a Nightmare**

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't give up. Be brave.' She thinks to herself. She clears her mind and points at the creature.<em>

_The dark robe glides swiftly right up to Rachel._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

* * *

><p>A silver jet of light shoots out and hits the dementor square in the face.<p>

Rachel breathes heavily and widens her eyes at what she sees. She turns towards the source of the husky voice. "Quinn…"

"Let's go." Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and starts running away from the dementor who seems to have recovered. Rachel is still shocked from the eerie closeness between the dementor and her, so she trusts her feet to do the work for her.

The dementor is mocking them. It follows the two girls but leaving space just enough for the girls to think they are outrunning it.

Quinn is trying to think as fast as she could. But the coldness in the air made her brain stop working. The fact that they are so close to the creature also doesn't help at all. They can feel exhaustion and happiness sucked out of them from every part of their hearts.

'Happy thoughts, Quinn, happy thoughts.' The blonde chants to herself. 'Dad's birthday gift…' She shook her head violently, 'Not enough.'

The dementor seems like it's having fun. It glides right up next to Quinn and tries to get close to her face. Rachel can see silvery haze pour out of Quinn. The hooded stranger is definitely mocking them. They see it detach itself from Quinn and it circles them again.

'Not good,' Quinn thinks to herself. The dementor tries to get close to Rachel this time.

"Rachel!" Quinn fiercely pulls Rachel away from their original track.

Rachel's mind catches up with her and she lets Quinn's hand lead the way. "Quinn, we have to get past the protective barrier." Rachel is running out of breath.

Quinn bites her lip and changes their course. 'We're never going to get to it,' she thinks. 'No! Positive thinking! Good thoughts, good thoughts, good thoughts. My first broomstick…' Quinn tries to imagine her feelings back when she received her very own broomstick.

"Ugh!" She is frustrated because no matter what she does, it is difficult to maintain happy thoughts while trying to remember a feeling from a long time ago. She dodges trees and grips Rachel's hand tighter.

"Expecto Patronum!" Rachel shoots behind them.

Nothing comes out of her wand.

"Ah!" Rachel squeals when she bumps against Quinn's back.

The blonde has stopped abruptly and puts her arm around Rachel's waist to look back. Rachel finally sees what made Quinn stop.

In front of them stands, at least a dozen dementors slowly moving towards them.

"Shit." Quinn hisses under her breath and sees smoke forming from her mouth. If they think it was cold before, it is definitely freezing now that they are surrounded by more of the hooded monsters. She draws Rachel closer to her and closes her eyes. 'Happy thoughts, Quinn, Happy thoughts.'

"Quinn…" Rachel trembles as she whispers her name bringing the blonde back to reality. The brunette has fear etched upon her delicate face as she eyes the creatures that are gathering around them.

"Rachel…" Quinn says, equally quiet. Then her eyes widen, '_Rachel_!'

"Rachel, look at me." Quinn demands.

Rachel's brown eyes shoots up with surprise to meet the hazel ones. Quinn gazes at the confused and terrified brown eyes. She lets herself drown in them and then she closes her own eyes.

"Ex…" The blonde starts. Rachel watches as Quinn opens her eyes again but this time, she sees power and confidence behind those hazel eyes, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver shield forms between the girls and their foes. Quinn is in awe. It actually works. She holds her wand right in front of her and pulls Rachel behind her. "Let's move…" She whispers not wanting to break the magical connection that keeps the dementors away.

Rachel pulls Quinn's hand to the direction of the castle. Quinn knows she can't keep the spell up so she ushers Rachel to move faster.

The hooded creatures apparently realize what the teenagers want to do and started trying their hardest to break through Quinn's shield.

"Rachel, run!" Quinn lets go of Rachel and she stands her ground.

Rachel trips and nearly falls, "Quinn! Come on!"

"Just run! I'll catch up to you."

"Quinn, this is no time to play hero."

"Rachel, don't make me use the wand I'm holding to blast you back like last time."

"Quinn Fabray, I…"

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupts her.

Then an idea pops up in the blonde's frantic mind. She holds up her wand while crossing her fingers with the other hand, "Accio broomstick!"

Nothing happens. Quinn's patronus is getting weaker. She knows she isn't going to hold on for much longer so she summons her remaining energy.

"Expecto Patronum!" Something erupts from Quinn's wand, but it isn't the usual silver haze she used earlier. It takes the form of a four legged, furry animal. The patronus attacks the dementors that are remaining and it gives Quinn enough time to focus on another spell, "Accio Nimbus."

Within few seconds, they can hear the sound of a speeding broomstick in the distance. Quinn jumps and grabs it. She mounts her broomstick and heads towards Rachel.

Without instructions or questions, Rachel hops behind Quinn. Once the brunette wraps her arms tightly around the Slytherin, the blonde speeds off into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>Rachel holds Quinn when they soar through the night. Rachel doesn't loosen her grip on Quinn, even after they have landed softly at Hogwarts' entrance. "Rachel?" Rachel could feel warmth enveloping her hand.<p>

Rachel shakes her head stubbornly against the Slytherin's back.

"Rachel, we're safe. They couldn't get through the protective barrier…" Quinn says softly. Rachel feels the blonde take a deep breath and sigh, "Rachel… we _have_ to report this to Dumbledore."

"Just…" Rachel starts but shakes her head again. It is rather odd to feel safe with a Slytherin, but that is how the Gryffindor feels at that moment. She doesn't want to let go of her security blanket. It would've been so much easier if Quinn had turned back into her usual cold demeanour. It would've been easier if Quinn had turned around and pushed her, telling her how ungrateful she is after being saved. But she doesn't get any of that. What Rachel does get was a soft hand caressing hers.

"Hey, it's alright… you don't have to be scared." Quinn takes hold of Rachel's wrist and is trying to release Rachel's arms from around her.

Rachel only clings tighter as she realizes the teardrops that are rolling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Just… let me turn around okay? To see if... if… Did you get hurt?" Quinn asks softly. She tries once again to move away from Rachel's arms, this time, it is done with ease. She turns around to reveal a sniffling and insecure Rachel Berry.

"Hey, no need to cry." Quinn forces a smile to cheer up the brunette, "It's over. They didn't get you, did they?" Quinn checks the other girl's face to make sure everything is in perfection.

Rachel's cheeks are wet from the tears. Her nose has a tinge of red at the tip. Her eyes are still full of fear and tears. She wipes her fallen tears with the sleeve of her jumper.

Rachel shakes her head, "You got there before they could…" The memory shatters Rachel again. She is devastatingly terrified. That, plus her fear of heights puts her mind in a massive mess.

Quinn lifts Rachel's chin with her index finger and wipes her new tears away gently with her thumb. "Well, that's one good thing about today. You didn't get hurt."

Rachel nods and crosses her arms to feel protected. She looks away from Quinn feeling rather embarrassed at her breakdown. Quinn doesn't think anything of it. The Slytherin, however, does something that only she does with Brittany. Quinn steps into Rachel's personal space and wraps her arms around the small girl.

Feeling warmth creep up from every inch of her, Rachel lets go of her defenses and starts sobbing uncontrollably on Quinn's shoulder and the Slytherin utters comforting words as she holds the weeping girl, gently stroking her back in comfort, hoping that it helps.

Rachel finds the perfect space at the crook of Quinn's neck. She doesn't care that her tears are tainting pale skin. Her arms find their way around the blonde and decide to cling on to Quinn's shoulders. Images of her abandonment when she is younger flashes in her mind when the dementors surrounds them and has caused her to remember those unwanted memories.

"I just…" Rachel voice cracks, she holds on to Quinn tighter. "I just feel so lonely…"

She feels the blonde stiffens considerably. "Don't be." Quinn whispers in her ear. Rachel feels the blonde hesitate before continuing, "I'm here." It is so quiet that the brunette isn't sure if the blonde said it at all.

After Rachel's shoulders relaxes and the tears subside Quinn pulls away just enough to see Rachel's face again.

"Better?" Quinn smiles.

"Yeah." Rachel wipes the remaining wet spots of her cheek, "I'm really sorry for acting like a big baby…"

Quinn shrugs, "No worries. It_'_s understandable." The blonde tilts her head towards the direction of the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you back to the Gryffindor common room and then I'm reporting the incident to Snape."

* * *

><p>"How are you so calm and collected?" Rachel asks timidly as they approach the poster of the Fat Lady.<p>

Quinn turns to glance at Rachel for a second, "Practice."

Rachel is about to say something when Quinn continued, "Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, I was just… a bit shaken up. Better now."

Quinn smiles, "Get some rest. Drink butterbeer and forget about this whole night. It'll be better tomorrow morning."

Rachel nods in agreement. She doesn't know what else to say. But she knows that parting with the blonde would be too soon for her. She wants to hug the Slytherin once more, to feel Quinn's warmth envelope her body. Her soft whispers of assurance runs through her mind and keeps her from remembering the past. Rachel and Quinn both realize that they are still holding hands but neither wants to point it out.

It looks like someone decides to help them with their goodbye. The poster of the Fat Lady swings open, effectively surprising the girls to break the chemistry.

"Rachel!" Blaine comes out through the hole, "I thought you were…" Blaine's eyes widen as he sees Rachel's red, puffy eyes and the tear marks that are on her cheeks. The fact that Quinn is standing right next to her, forces Blaine to think of the worst.

Quinn already knows what the dark haired boy thought. Her instincts leads her actions and she invades his personal space in a matter of milliseconds. The Slytherin's wand is already poking his neck even before he has the chance and time to pull out his own wand.

"Quinn! Blaine!" Rachel is surprised and moves to sandwich herself between the two. She stands between them facing Blaine, "Don't hurt her."

Rachel turns to face Quinn and wants to tell her not to hurt Blaine. Quinn, however, has already backed off and has stashed her wand back in her pocket. "Not a word to anyone," Quinn says as she looked into those brown orbs.

Rachel nods in understanding. "Lips are sealed," Rachel says, barely a whisper but knows that the blonde has heard it it. She then mouths, 'Thank you, Quinn.'

Quinn winks and wipes off her smirk before she leaves.


	7. Pranksters and Playmates

**Chapter 7: Pranksters and Playmates**

* * *

><p>A few days pass and Rachel hardly sleeps ever since the dementor incident. Memories of her mom haunt her. <em>Damn dementors<em>, she thinks. She walks around to her classes like the ghosts of Hogwarts. Lifeless. No one minds because no one pays attention.

Breakfast time at Hogwarts is in the Great Hall. Students gather every morning to energize their battery for the new day. Rachel finds a seat next to her boyfriend and settles her bag onto the empty spot next to her.

"What's up?" Finn puts his arm around the tiny body.

Rachel shrugs it off. For some reason, she doesn't feel comfortable with people touching her today. "Nothing. I've been having these nightmares and I can't seem to get them to stop. I've asked Madam Pomfrey but she said it's natural so I just have to go through with it. I tried the cheering charm but nothing works. I'm still having terrible dreams and I can't get my beauty sleep at night." Rachel rambles, thankful that she has someone to listen to her.

"Oh, okay. Cool." Finn piles omelette and bacon on to his plate.

'Or not.' Rachel rolls her eyes. She sighs and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"You look terrible today," Finn comments through his half full mouth.

Rachel looks at him in disgust, "Finn, I've just told you that I haven't been sleeping well lately, were you not listening?"

Finn swallows the food in his mouth and gets closer, "Is it because…" His voice is low. Rachel has to come closer towards him. "You know… it's your time of the month?"

Rachel turns red, "Finn Hudson! Have you not been listening to me?" She raises her voice enough to draw attention.

"Well, it would make sense." Finn looks uncomfortable under the eyes of other students. "I mean, you wouldn't let me touch you, you get really nasty when things don't go your way… more so than usual… and you know…" Finn lowers his voice again, "You keep refusing my advances…"

Rachel's eyes widens, "I thought you understood! I told you that I wanted to wait. You told me it didn't matter because you love me!"

More eyes shot to their direction. Finn, it seems as if he doesn't care about the attention anymore, continues, "But that was a year ago, Rach, come on. I'm a guy…" He stops once he realizes something is wrong. His nose feels terribly itchy and somehow, it has gotten bigger.

Snickers and chuckles can be heard in the Great Hall. Rachel has to cover her mouth to stifle her oncoming giggle. The longer people stare at Finn, the more obvious it becomes. His nose starts to resemble that of a pig's.

Laughter breaks out when everyone hears the grunt and snort of a pig coming from Finn. Rachel looks around wanting to know who casted the spell at her boyfriend.

Her eyes find the table next to theirs and she finds a certain Slytherin blonde muttering under her breath. Her back is slightly turned away, she is facing Karofsky, but she has a fixed gaze at the corner of her eyes. Her gaze is concentrated at one Finn Hudson and she does not blink at all. Rachel knows a spell when she sees one. She smiles and turns to her boyfriend, who is, by this time, trying to stop his ears from growing. "What's…" he snorts, "What's happening?" Finn stands up but trips over the bench causing a huge uproar within the Great Hall.

His ears now resemble that of a donkey's. Rachel tries to stop herself from laughing. She really tries.

"Hey Hudson!" Santana yells from the other side, "Nice look for ya! It really brings out your inner beauty!"

With that comment, Rachel finally lets her laughter out.

It looks like Finn is trying to say something but the only thing that comes out is a cross between a bark and a snort. If this were a cartoon show, steam would be coming out of his ears as well as his pig snout. He runs out of the Great Hall revealing a fluffy rabbit's tail behind him making everyone laugh even more.

Laughter does not subside until after Professor McGonagall settles them down. "That was a poor performance of magic. We are here to better ourselves and not ridicule the name of magic. Who ever is responsible for that act should come and reveal him or herself." McGonagall's eyes scan the giggling students from each table.

Rachel eyes Quinn and the ice Queen merely continues eating her breakfast. She has a twinkle in her eyes and a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sure that whoever casted a creative spell knows it's only for fun." Flitwick pipes up, "Engorgio is an advanced spell and I will bet ten galleons that whoever is responsible, is also an intelligent student."

"Yes, I have to agree with you." Professor Snape turns his head towards the Slytherin table, "It's merely a childish act that should go unpunished." Snape's eyes fall on Quinn's for a second longer, "Students hex each other for good fun." Professor Snape turns towards McGonagall, "But more importantly, no one got hurt."

Professor McGonagall is about to speak when Dumbledore interrupts them, "Let's forget this incident for now, shall we? I'm quite eager to try the new recipe of this delicious muffin." Dumbledore faces Snape, "I trust that you will take care of whoever started this."

Snape nods curtly.

* * *

><p>News of the Gryffindor spread like wildfire. By the end of the day, Finn Hudson is famous for his snout. Rachel feels bad for laughing at her boyfriend who must have felt humiliated, but it makes her forget about her dreams for a while, for that, she feels glad, even if it costs her boyfriend's pride.<p>

Rachel walks into Muggle Studies that afternoon and is greeted by silence from her partner. As usual, they sit at the very end of the classroom with Quinn's back facing the class. Rachel takes her seat and gets her textbook out. She takes out a parchment and quill to note down what she needs to do after class.

"I know what you did." Rachel says softly, not peering up from her writing.

Curious hazel eyes looks up from the textbook. "Yea?" Quinn sounds uninterested, "What would that be?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I _know_ that you were the one who hexed my boyfriend."

Quinn's nose twitches at the word _boyfriend_ but keeps her eyes glued on her book_**,**_** "**Yea? What makes you say that, Berry?"

"Oh come on Quinn, I saw you. You were mumbling non stop when his nose changed."

"I was telling Dave a story." The blonde states lamely.

"You had your eyes on my _boyfriend_ the whole time."

"One, eww and two it was because he was growing donkey ears."

"You weren't even laughing."

"I didn't find it amusing."

"Yet you were smiling by the end of it, looked like you needed to concentrate on something beforehand."

Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes before glaring at the Gryffindor, "You're accusing me of hexing Hudson, Berry."

Rachel blows the bangs out of her face, "Okay fine, say _you_ didn't do it." Rachel continues writing on her parchment, "But I have to say that I agree with Professor Snape. It was really childish. To attack someone when they least suspect it."

"I'd have to say, great strategy. Who wins in war if both sides don't think of their tactics?" The blonde challenges.

"War? Tactics?" Rachel looks up and accepts the blonde's glaring challenge, "You're comparing school to war, Fabray. How is that supposed to make sense?"

"I thought school was supposed to prepare us for the future. You don't even have to think of a war, how about a game of chess? Who wins if neither has a strategy to bring down their opponents?"

"Why are we talking about winning? No one _won_ anything! What we saw in the Great Hall was merely an act of immaturity. Really? Pig snout? Couldn't come up with anything original? And wow, donkey's ears, what in the world were _you_ thinking?" Rachel's voice has increased in volume.

"Because he is as _dumb_ as an _ass_!" Quinn shouts as she slams her fist on the table.

The class has gone quiet. Professor Theresia is just in time to hear Quinn's outburst. She clears her throat, "Is everything alright here?" she addresses Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn takes a glance at Rachel. The Gryffindor has an elbow rested on the table and holds her head in her palm. Eyes wide with satisfaction and a big grin are plastered on her face. "Just peachy." Rachel says to their teacher.

Quinn huffs and pouts as she turns her back against the class once more.

"Excellent." Theresia claps her hands, "I trust that everyone is progressing in their mid-term essay? All about inventors from different eras, hope you've chosen your geniuses!"

With that, they are left to work individually as Theresia walks around the room to help students when they need it. Quinn gives Rachel a deathly stare while the latter stares adoringly back, loving the fact that she's won.

Quinn sucks on her teeth and settles on a pout. "I don't like you very much right now."

"Well Quinn, the problem with that statement is that even though you don't like me _very much_, you still like me. Though not right now anyway."

Quinn scoffs and continues to glare at the grinning Gryffindor. A smile slowly creeps up to Quinn's face, Rachel's mega-watt smile is seriously contagious. "Will you stop looking at me now?" Quinn ends up grinning.

"I'm just enjoying my sweet victory. Subtly accusing and demeaning you in an argument was really a good way to pop your bubble." Rachel giggles.

"Ouch. I didn't think you'd think that far." Quinn smirks.

"A good tactic, I'd say." Rachel hooks her hair behind her ear, "Something you've been trying to tell me in the past five minutes."

Quinn looks amused, "You're quite… interesting, Berry."

"I know, I am." Rachel grins.

"You know, you're also amazing, I might've used an enlarging charm on Hudson's head, but your head just gets bigger without a spell at all!" Quinn quietly chuckles.

Rachel fakes a surprised look as she holds her hands over her chest, "Quinn Fabray, how dare you mock my head," she says in a very over-exaggerated tone.

Theresia clears her throat behind Quinn, "If you girls are done with your chit-chat, please work on your essays. I want at least the first draft handed in by next week."

"Sorry, Professor," The two girls reply.

"If you don't stop, you'll get us both in trouble," Rachel whispers as soon as Theresia turns around.

Quinn snickers, "I wasn't the one being the drama queen slash damsel in distress slash in-need-of-serious-mental-help patient."

Rachel slaps Quinn's arm playfully. The two turn back to researching about muggle scientists. Rachel smiles when she realizes the air between them has changed. She has broken through the ice queen's defenses.

* * *

><p>Rachel is utterly focused on her parchment as her eyes follow the lines of her essay, sometimes mouthing certain sentences or phrases that need her undivided concentration. Quinn glances subtly at the brunette every once in a while, taking in the petite Gryffindor in front of her.<p>

It is getting chilly and Rachel is in her sweater with the Gryffindor tie around her neck. She has clipped the sides of her hair behind her head leaving a clear column of that delicious neck with her hair settling on the brunette's back. Quinn follows Rachel's neck and eventually reaching her lips. The Slytherin zones out while she stares at the Gryffindor's lips. When Quinn has snapped out of it, she looks up at Rachel's cute nose up to her eyes.

Quinn frowns a bit. "Rae…"

"Hmm?" Rachel tries to ignore the sudden leaping heartbeat at the nickname the blonde gave her and looks up from her parchment. Worried hazel eyes catches her attention.

"Are you feeling alright?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, of course." Rachel nods hastily and turns back to her parchment, "Just feeling a bit parched."

Quinn tilts her head lower to catch Rachel's attention.

"What?" Rachel looks at the blonde curious to the blonde's action.

"You look really pale, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Quinn holds her palm against Rachel's forehead. "Cold sweat," Quinn states.

"Uhm… Quinn?" Rachel is surprised to be touched by the Slytherin.

Quinn ignores her, "Been sleeping enough?" She looks at those brown eyes that looked drained. Quinn has to mentally slap herself for only just noticing it.

"W-w-well… not lately." Rachel stutters. The blonde's worried stance takes her by surprise.

Quinn lowers her hand and cups Rachel's cheek. The brunette nearly fluttered her eyes closed at the warmth. She doesn't, however, she let out a very content sigh, which is embarrassing nevertheless. Rachel watches Quinn's eyes search her face for a sign of sickness.

"Well… it's been three days, you should be over it by now." Quinn dips her hand into her bag to retrieve something.

"Quinn Fabray, are you telling me that I'm weak?" Rachel raises her eyebrow.

Quinn shakes her head, "No. Dementors have different effects on people, depending on their worst memories."

The Slytherin rummages her bag some more but gets impatient as she settled it on her lap.

"What about you?" Rachel asks.

"What about me?" Quinn peeks into her bag.

Rachel bites her lip. She wants to know what the worst memory the blonde has. But it feels a bit too personal. That, and today is the first time the blonde has actually talked to her, makes her contemplate whether she should ask.

Ever since the dementor incident, Rachel doesn't know how to act in front of Quinn. Were they friends now? Quinn _did_ save Rachel from a horrible kiss. But the last time they talked before the incident, the blonde hardly expressed any interest.

Rachel's mind goes back to the present. 'Well… Quinn _did_ jinx my boyfriend because he was being an ass. She admitted defeat in our earlier banter and now… she's worried about me? What is going on in her head?'

"As you were saying?" Quinn smiles as she finds her little bag and hands it over to Rachel.

"What's this?" Rachel opens the bag and picks up a marble sized… "Candy?"

Quinn nods. "Yep."

Rachel chuckles quietly trying not to catch Theresia's attention, "Is it poisonous?"

Quinn chuckles at the statement, "If it were, I'd be more subtle."

Rachel smiles at the joke, "What are they then?"

"Something my father calls cheerbons." Quinn rolls her eyes, "Cross between cheerful and bonbon."

Rachel eyes the candy sceptically, "They're not illegal, are they?"

Quinn lets out a hearty laugh before she stops herself. People in the classroom turn around and are surprised to see the Slytherin laugh. Quinn clears her throat and a tinge of pink spreads across her cheeks.

Rachel grins at the cuteness of her partner.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Berry." Quinn opens the bag and plops a marble looking sweet inside her mouth.

"I never said that." Rachel takes a deep breath, "You did save my life. I'm curious as to how you end up in Slytherin though. You don't seem like the type." Rachel puts the sweet slowly inside her mouth.

Quinn is watching Rachel intently as the brunette closes her mouth and licks her lips. Once more, Quinn's eyes are glued on the Gryffindor's lips. Her eyes shoot up to the brunette's. She is caught red-handed and averts her gaze quickly. "I didn't think about it at first either." Quinn shrugs. "My whole family was in Slytherin, I just thought, I'm just living the legacy."

_The Fabray Legacy_. Santana's words pop into her mind. Rachel is suddenly distracted however, as she feels sudden warmth of juice of the candy trickle down her throat. "Quinn…" She moans quietly and closes her eyes, "What is this?"

Quinn grins, "Dad's secret recipe."

"That's informative."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "At least it helps."

Rachel nods slowly.

"Although the red one you had just swallowed will have side effects of colour change… to your face." Quinn hides a chuckle.

"Quinn!" Rachel raises her voice. She is shocked, "How dare you!"

"Relax Berry!" Quinn can't control her laughter, "I was just kidding."

Rachel groans as she feels her face warm up.

"Well…" Quinn cocks her head to the side curiously with a sly smile on her face, "I have to say though, your face is turning red. The effects are applicable after all." She giggles.

Rachel cups her cheeks, "You, Fabray, are such a kid."

"You're just too easy." Quinn says as she plops another sweet into her mouth.

Rachel is sure that her whole face is as red as a beetroot. She watches the blonde smile at her. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

The Slytherin feels as if those two simple words carry a bigger meaning. That and the way Rachel looks right now makes Quinn nearly choke on her candy but she quickly gathers herself. "Anytime," Quinn replies quietly as she averts her gaze.

* * *

><p>Half an hour into the lesson, Quinn and Rachel are busy trying to focus on their essays. Quinn would sneak a glance towards the brunette when she thinks the Gryffindor isn't looking. Rachel has plopped a candy into her mouth after the last one is done. Quinn smirked.<p>

Rachel looks up when she senses that sly eyes were on her. She sees the hazel eyes, "What?" She whispers and tries to concentrate back on her essay.

"Nothing." Quinn sticks her tongue out.

Rachel rolls her eyes and focuses on her essay again with a smile on her face. She looks up at the blonde every once in a while.

Quinn knows that something is bound to happen in a matter of…

Rachel starts giggling. Quinn looks up and grins mischievously. Rachel looks confused as she tries to calm herself down. She turns towards the blonde, "What's in those candies?"

Quinn shrugs, "A simple cheering charm. Though if you eat it excessively, it will cause…"

Rachel starts giggling uncontrollably.

"That." Quinn points at her.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel starts laughing out loud.

Quinn can't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Girls!" Theresia turns towards them, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have no idea, Professor." Quinn covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to stifle her laughter.

"Liar!" Rachel's face turns pink.

"Miss Berry, I suggest that you stop laughing at once. I find nothing amusing about this."

Rachel's laughter fills the classroom. A couple of people, unlike their teacher, find it amusing and start laughing at Rachel.

"I…" Rachel is out of breath, "I can't professor." She turns towards Quinn, "You!"

"Detention!" Theresia shrieks over her students amusement, "Both of you!"

"Detention?" Rachel looks shocked.

"Both of us?" says Quinn as she quirks her eyebrow.

"For the next three days, for disrupting my class. Out of my classroom now, you will explain yourselves to Professor Binns." Theresia looks at her timetable, "As a matter of fact, you can go right now, he has already started detentions."

Rachel leaves the class abruptly followed by Quinn.

"Hey, wait up." Quinn jogs towards her.

"I-I will not…" Rachel giggles, "Stop! You gave me…" Rachel hiccups, "Detention!"

Quinn chuckles, "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Not th-that bad?" Rachel turns rapidly towards the blonde and causes them to bump against each other.

Quinn holds the giggling Rachel up with a wide grin on her face.

"Quinn Fabray! You've tarnished my clean reputation! I've never…" Rachel wipes a tear that escaped from her eye caused by her unstoppable giggling, "_Ever _had detention before!"

"There's always a first for everything." Quinn digs her hand into her bag and produces a similar looking pouch.

"Oh no… you're not fooling me this time." Rachel backs away from her and starts trudging towards their detention class.

Quinn chuckles behind her, "If you want to stop giggling, I suggest that you take one."

"The last time I trusted you, you put me in detention!" Rachel shrieks.

It is a good thing that students are still in their classes. The corridors are empty and Quinn is having the time of her life.

"Oh come on Berry. It's a simple prank." Quinn gently pulls Rachel's elbow and offers her the candy. "Look, just one of this… maybe two in your case." Quinn grins but quickly wipes it off after Rachel glares at her.

"I'll even eat one to show you it's not poisonous… or illegal." Quinn takes one out and holds it between her teeth to show Rachel before sucking on it.

"If something goes wrong with this one, I swear Fabray, I will never trust you again." Rachel makes a move to grab the candy.

"Oh." Quinn retracts her hand that is holding the bag, "Then this candy wouldn't do the trick."

Rachel's eyes widen. Is Quinn really going to prank her a second time?

Quinn laughs at the sight of a disbelief Rachel Berry, "I'm kidding Berry, just take one and the effects are immediate."

Rachel folds her arms and tries looking mad, but her condition wouldn't let her look mean. Quinn takes a candy out of the bag and holds it in front of Rachel's mouth.

"Open up." Quinn smiles.

Rachel rolls her eyes and snatches the candy with her hand. "You better be ready to run if things go wrong." Rachel puts the candy in her mouth.

Within two minutes, her laughter subsides almost instantly leaving her with hiccups.

"See?" Quinn offers her arm, "Detention then?"

Rachel swats Quinn's arm away, "I'm still mad at you." She walks past the blonde.

"Come on, Berry, you have to admit, it was funny." Quinn catches up and starts walking beside her.

"I will admit no such thing." Rachel puffs and lifts her chin as she tries to walk fast, "I will now give you the silent treatment."

Quinn scoffs, "What kind of person say they're going to give you the silent treatment? You might as well just do it."

"Hmm… for once you're right, Fabray."

"Fabray? What happened to Quinn?" The blonde pouts.

Rachel doesn't reply.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p>"Berry?" Santana is surprised to see her fellow Gryffindor entering detention.<p>

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel settles on a chair to Santana's right.

Santana's eyes shifts to the blonde who enters right behind Rachel, "Fabray." Santana folds her arms.

"Lopez." Quinn says coldly and grabs the chair next to Rachel.

Santana turns her whole body and faces Rachel. "So…"

Rachel takes a glance at Santana and back to the front without saying anything. Santana waits for the blabbermouth to start. 'Any moment now,' Santana thought to herself. Rachel doesn't disappoint.

"You may be wondering the reason for my presence here," Rachel starts.

"There it is." Santana chuckles quietly.

"We had a little incident in muggle studies class earlier. A Slytherin tried to poison a fellow classmate." Rachel glares at Quinn.

Quinn remains stoic in front of Santana. She reaches for her bag and got out a book.

"Wait… Fabray tried to poison you?" Santana quirks her eyebrow with an 'I told you so' look.

Rachel looks back at Santana realizing that even though they were the only students in detention, Professor Binns seem to not pay attention to them.

"Wait… back up… Fabray's in muggle studies?" Santana leans back on her chair to take a look at the said Slytherin. Quinn pays her no attention, "Uhh… why?" Santana looks sceptical.

"I don't know. However, yes, she made me a laughing stock in class and got us landed here in detention." Rachel pouts.

The side of Quinn's lips twitches as she tries so hard to contain her grin.

"It's not funny!" Rachel hisses when she sees the blonde's sparkling eyes.

Santana, meanwhile, looks horrified. She grabs Rachel by the elbow and pulled her close so that her lips were centimetres away from Rachel's ears. "I _told_ you not to get close to her. She's bad for you. This is the first time I hear you land yourself in detention."

Rachel tugs her elbow back and straightens her stature, "Because this is the first time I _have_ detention."

"Rachel, I'm trying to look out for you. Look where she got you!" Santana hisses quietly, only enough for her friend to hear.

"I told you before, Santana, I don't need a babysitter."

"Rachel, you don't…" Santana's lips are moving but nothing is coming out.

Santana looks surprised. The Latina tries to scream. Or, that's what it looks like by the way her eyes widen and her veins popping out. Santana leans back again on her chair and sees a wand subtly pointed at her by the Slytherin. Santana glares at her.

Quinn slowly takes her eyes off from her book and eyes the Latina with a sly smile.

"It's on, Fabray." Santana mouths and looks back at their teacher. She pulls her wand from her robe pocket and points it at Quinn subtly.

Rachel does not want any part of it so she takes out her Muggle Studies essay and continues it. She tries so hard to ignore the low squeals and gasps that happen beside her.

* * *

><p>Professor Binns, it turns out, forgot about detention and thought that he had a class to teach. He had his back turned towards the class the whole time and kept talking. He turns around at some point, "Oh…"<p>

Rachel looks up from her parchment and sees what made her teacher speechless. She turns her head to the left and sees a human-jelly with spiky pink hair, arms crossed. To her right, she sees a skinnier version of an abominable snowman. Rachel rolls her eyes, "Kids," She mumbles under her breath.

They leave the classroom with their bags. Quinn is sneezing non-stop because of her fur. Santana is wobbling, leaving a trail of goo behind her.

"Well… ACHOOO…" Quinn rubs her nose, "See you tomorrow, Berry." Quinn nods curtly, "Lopez."

"I swear, Fabray, you might have won this time, but next time, I _will_ turn you…" Santana's words are lost again. The Latina gives the blonde a deadly stare.

Quinn smiles at Rachel and walks away. Just before the Slytherin turns at the corner, the Latina points her wand at the figure. Within seconds, there is a loud yelp and crash on the other side of the corridor.

Santana smirks.

"I see you've found yourself a playmate," Rachel says as they start walking back to their common room.

Santana scoffs. Her lips start moving again but nothing comes out. She starts explaining herself with her hands. It doesn't work with her jelly arms.

Rachel shakes her head, "Merlin give me strength."


	8. Open up, Fabray!

**Chapter 8: Open Up, Fabray!**

* * *

><p>It is a bright Saturday morning. Rachel Berry wakes up early that day and realizes that she has detention. Detention on a weekend. Detention on a weekend with one Quinn Fabray, to be precise. She groans into her pillow.<p>

"Rise and sunshine, munchkin." Santana forcefully tugs the end of Rachel's blanket.

"Go away, San." Rachel she hides her head under her pillow.

"Come now, none of that. You have detention today." Santana jumps on Rachel's bed.

Rachel squeals, "Hence why I am not all that excited about getting out of bed." Rachel pushes the Latina off the bed.

Santana stands by her bedside and puts her hands on her hips. "Come on, you have detention with Fabray, I thought you'd be prepared with cameras and a fake moustache to conduct another stakeout."

Rachel pulls her pillow away to look at her friend, "What are you talking about?"

Santana rolls her eyes impatiently. "Just last week you were stalking her, now you want to have nothing to do with her? I just don't understand you."

_Of course Santana doesn't understand_. Rachel doesn't understand it either. Just last month she would've done anything just to talk to the blonde. But now, it looks like she is trying everything she can to not have anything to do with the blonde.

Quinn makes her feel things that she knows she isn't supposed to be feeling towards the Slytherin. The way her heart would skip a beat and then thump faster at the sight of her. The way her stomach would do cheerleading stunts when the blonde relentlessly tease her. These are famous symptoms that Rachel _should_ have towards her boyfriend. Rachel knows that. But the problem is… she doesn't feel all those things towards Finn. Not anymore.

The fact that Quinn has saved her twice is not helping at all. In fact, she realizes that the longer she spends time with the blonde, the bigger her attraction grows. Though it is unjustifiable to make fun of someone in front of hundreds of people in the Great Hall, the pig-Finn incident, it did lift Rachel's depressing state of mind.

The dementors has really affected her, she's still quite unsure why. She knows that the flashbacks are of her and her mother, but before the incident, she could hardly remember what she truly felt when she was younger or what ever happened between her and her biological parent. Not until those hooded creatures reminded her, at least.

What Rachel _does_ remember are soft arms enveloping her and the way they calmly put her in a state of contentment. The husky yet assertive voice that put her mind at ease, '_I'm here_', is replayed in Rachel's thoughts. It sends shivers down her spine just thinking about it.

Not even two months ago, if you would've told Rachel that she'll be falling out of love with her boyfriend and in with a girl, she would've quirked her eyebrow. If you were to tell her she'd be falling for a Slytherin, she would've chuckled. If you were to tell her she would be falling for Quinn Fabray… she would've rolled on the floor laughing her tush off. She would never have pictured herself avoiding the Slytherin for being too afraid to be attracted to her, and not because of blood status.

"Earth to muppet, are you in there?" Santana waves her arms in front of Rachel.

Rachel blinks a few times to pull herself back from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what?"

Santana rolls her eyes but produces a little jar from her pocket. "Give my regards to Fabray."

Rachel sits up and accepts the jar, looking skeptical at the gift. "What is this?"

Santana shrugs. "Calling for truce. It's only polite to offer a 'bribe' to settle the deal."

"Truce? After only a day?" asks Rachel as she quirks her eyebrow.

"Well… I kind of realized that…" Santana dips her hands into her jumper pockets, "You know… she's pretty close to Brittany… and maybe you could ask her… what she is to Brittany…" Santana shrugs indifferently.

Rachel's frown turns to smile. "Awwww, is the big bad kitty going to make her amends to get the bubbly hufflepuff?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "I swear, this is going to bite me back in the…"

"Fine! I'll do it." Rachel puts the jar on her bedside table. "But I'll have you know that I've already asked her."

Santana's eyes widen with interest as she settles herself on Rachel's bed again. "What did she say?"

"Well… Brittany told me they're only friends."

Santana's eyes search Rachel's face for signs of dishonesty. "I doubt it." Santana checks her fingernails. It's a habit she has when she's troubled over something.

"Why would you say that?"

Santana looks up at Rachel, "I've only just noticed this year because it seems as if I didn't know Fabray existed before this… but…" Santana pulls up her legs and sat cross-legged, "They're always cuddling with each other."

Rachel looks confused, "Brittany does that to everyone."

Santana nods slowly, "That's what I thought too… But I realized that did you know that whenever they're within arms reach of each other, Brittany would always have her arms around Fabray?"

"So? Maybe she likes Quinn's hugs." Rachel's mind briefly thinks about the night of the dementor. "I mean… people have preferences don't they, such as… big awkward hugs from tall people…" She thinks about Finn, "Or… comfortable… warming… oh, so fitting soft embraces from a special someone." Rachel mentally has to slap herself for sounding like a high-school teenager. Then she rolled her eyes, 'I _am_ a high-school teenager. I'm excused.' She nods to herself.

Santana does't notice the gesture, "But why Fabray?" Santana rests her elbow on her leg and her head on her palm, "She can't give her big hugs, she's tiny!"

Rachel chuckles. "Santana, you aren't that much taller than Quinn."

Santana smiled, "True."

"But that is intriguing…" Rachel ponders. "I would have assumed that they were dating…" Something drops in her stomach as she digested her own words, "B-b-but then…" Rachel clears her thoughts and her throat. "But then you told me she is going out with Karofsky."

"Do you think that that piece of…"

"Santana!" Rachel interrupts her.

"Is cheating on Karofsky? With Brittany?" Santana ignores Rachel.

Rachel sighs. "I don't know, Santana, nor do I care." She lies and stands up to start getting her clothes ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel sits with a straight back facing towards the front of the class trying so hard to ignore the blonde that is sitting right in front of her. She has her head up but her gaze on her table. She doesn't really know where to look. Quinn decides to sit backwards on a chair facing the brunette.<p>

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" Quinn asks as she rested her elbow on the desk settling her head on her hand.

Rachel gives her a glare and ignores her question.

Quinn smiles. "I'll take that as a yes?" She tilts her head.

Rachel's lips does a small pout as she frowns at Professor Binns. He really is not paying attention to the class. Her gaze falls back on hazel eyes.

Quinn is looking at her with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. The blonde is studying Rachel's features quietly and since the Gryffindor has decided to stop talking to her, she thought she'd take the chance to look without being questioned.

Rachel watches Quinn's eyes under those long eyelashes. She feels as if she is being x-rayed. She can feel a blush creeping up on her face. Quinn's eyes has stopped moving and has settled on Rachel's lips. That is the moment where Rachel just knows her face is as red as a cherry. She clears her throat when she feels that Quinn is not about to look at something else.

Quinn slowly moves her eyes to look in Rachel's. A grin forms on her face, "Ready to talk?"

Rachel gives her the evil eye.

Quinn shrugs. "Okay."

Another minute of uncomfortable squirming under the concentrated gaze of the Slytherin, Rachel snaps. "Will you stop staring at me now?" she hisses.

"Oh yay." Quinn smirks mischievously. "It worked."

Rachel rolls her eyes and swats Quinn's forearm causing the blonde's head to fall slightly. Then she remembers Santana's gift, "That reminds me." She takes it out of her bag and puts it on the desk between the blonde and her.

Quinn looks at it suspiciously. "Revenge?"

Rachel smiles. "No, I don't hold grudges. It's from Santana, she wants to call truce."

Quinn looks up at Rachel still unconvinced, "So… revenge?"

Rachel giggles. "No, but I do have a question to ask you."

Quinn reaches for the jar and opens it. "Shoot."

"What is the nature of your relationship with one Brittany Pierce?"

The blonde quickly looks up into Rachel's eyes. To Rachel's surprise, the blonde seems to be caught off guard. The brunette can't help but remember the way the blonde Hufflepuff also reacted. "Why do you want to know?" Quinn asks back after a few seconds of silence.

Rachel shrugs. "You seem to be really close to her. I don't see you behaving the same way towards other people."

"I've known her for a long time." Quinn feigns indifference, "But if you want, I can start hugging you too." Quinn teases.

Rachel feels her stomach did a flip. "That's not the point I wanted to make."

"Okay, no hugs for you." Quinn smirks.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're such a kid."

"You're too easy to rile up." Quinn banters, "But yea, if you and your friend really must know, Brittany and I have never ever been romantically involved nor will we ever be."

"Why not? She's hot!" Rachel exclaims. If the sexy blonde dancer isn't enough for Quinn, how would a 1.60 meter brunette compete?

Quinn chuckles. "Because, Berry, she's more like a sister to me than a romantic interest."

Rachel digests the information and tries to ignore that Quinn knows it is Santana that wants to know. "What about Karofsky?" Rachel blurts out. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"What about him?"

"You said that he wasn't your boyfriend… when I was still treated at the hospital wing."

"He's not." Quinn shrugs.

"Santana told me he is… and the way you act all lovey-dovey makes anyone think that you two are an item."

Quinn falls silent as she contemplates a good way to answer the brunette's question. "He's…" she hesitates, "He's my fiancé."

"Oh…" Rachel's heart drops to the bottom of her stomach, "O-okay." She stutters.

Quinn really doesn't know what to say next so she opts to let Rachel start the conversation again.

"Since when?" Rachel asks.

"Ever since I was born, I guess." Quinn shrugs, "Dave's like… my fourth cousin twice removed or something."

"You're marrying your cousin?" Rachel asks in disbelief.

"It's nothing abnormal… in the wizarding world." Quinn says, "Pure-bloods are dying out."

"Hmm…" Rachel can't help but think that it is weird to marry your cousin, "Why Karofsky?"

Quinn twiddles her fingers. "I didn't choose. It was an agreement between my parents and his. I grew up with him and he's my best friend." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Do you love him?"

Quinn nods.

"Are… Are you in love with him?" Rachel's breath hitches waiting for the blonde to answer.

Quinn frowns. "I-I…" It is her turn to stutter. Rachel really does catch her off guard. No one was ever bold enough to ask her that question before. She is friendly towards Dave and vice versa. The fact that they are betrothed doesn't really bother anyone and no one asks questions.

Quinn shakes her head. "No. I'm not in love with him."

"Does he know that?" Rachel is really intrigued as she leans forward slightly.

Quinn pauses. Things are getting out of hand. She doesn't want to talk about her personal life to Rachel, at least, not yet. "Why do you want to know, Berry?" Quinn smirks, "Not jealous, are we?"

Rachel gapes at her, "For your information, Fabray, I was merely curious and since I see you hardly talk to people, I thought I'd offer myself…" Quinn giggles at this, "As a confidant." Rachel finishes and glares at the blonde.

"And I thought you would've stopped at 'offering yourself'." Quinn grins.

Rachel fights hard against the oncoming blush, "I merely wanted to be your friend. I would be happy to hear anything you would like to tell me."

Quinn sighs. "I can't do that."

Rachel looks downhearted, "Why not?"

"I…" Quinn tries to choose her words carefully, "I don't trust you."

"Oh…" Rachel feels disappointed but at the same time, the blonde's statement gives her hope, "Well, I'll soon have your trust." Rachel gives her a mega-watt smile.

"That, I have no doubt about." Quinn smiles.

Quinn knows she had a crush on the Gryffindor. But she knows that there is a little chance of them being together. She knows her dad wouldn't approve, let alone the pureblood community. She has an inkling feeling that Rachel feels the same way towards her, but the fact that she still has a boyfriend makes Quinn doubt herself. She can't help but feel comfortable with the banter she has with Rachel. She notices how simple it is for her to ease into the bubble she and Rachel has built. Quinn realizes that her heart is leading her actions. She sighs.

The blonde knows she has to tread carefully. Little teases here, a little flirt there, until the blonde is sure that the Gryffindor feels exactly the same way. Until Rachel breaks up with Finn, Quinn can only do so much.

"Want some?" Quinn offers her a candy.

"Sure." Rachel picks one up. "This may be the start of our…" Rachel thinks about it, "Friend…ship."

Quinn gives her a small and encouraging smile, which the brunette notices. Rachel returns the same smile and puts the candy in her mouth.

Complete darkness comes over her.


	9. Her heart's desire

**Chapter 9: Her Heart's Desire**

* * *

><p>'Ow… my head hurts. Rachel, wake up!' My brain tells me. I slowly open my eyes and blink a couple of times. It's really dark in the room. All I can see are the shadows and outlines of furniture. "Where am I?" I whisper to myself. I look for my wand. Then I realize that I'm not in my school uniform. "What the…" I look down to see a very short silky nightgown.<p>

My eyes widen, "Since when did I own one of these?"

I see a pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed and I launch at it, hoping to find my old clothes and my wand. 'Ah-ha!' I think to myself when I feel familiar fabric under my fingertips.

I find my uniform and I start to look for my wand. I spend five minutes rummaging clothes and after a while, I realize that my wand is nowhere in the room. I decide to put my uniform back on because I feel uncomfortable in mini clothing.

'Oh my Merlin…' I sigh. I was going to leave the room but then I heard footsteps outside the door. I look around the dark room to find a hiding spot. I dive right beside the queen's bed on the far side of the room and decide to wait.

The footsteps got louder and I know that whoever my captor is, is behind the closed door. I try to calm my heavy heartbeat but the fact that the door is opening slowly does not help me. I'm beginning to sweat. I can feel my heart drumming against the floor. I'm afraid that my kidnapper would hear it.

I hear footsteps get closer to where I'm hiding. 'Please, please, please…' I beg in my head.

I can't take the tension. I want to just scare the hell out of whoever is standing in the room because this silence is killing me. Is he still in the room? I can't hear anything anymore and I couldn't hear anything in the past ten minutes.

I should've made a run for it earlier. I should've jumped out the window or something. This is a stupid hiding place. I close my eyes to focus on any movement in the room.

Then footsteps approach the bed. It does not stop when it reaches the bed so I took a long and deep breath. 'I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.' I chanted in my head.

Suddenly, bright light invades the whole room. Even though my eyes are still closed, I had to cover it with my hand.

"Rachel?" A voice calls me out.

I know that husky voice anywhere. "Quinn?" I remove my hand from my face and sit up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She has that cheeky smile I'm beginning to love and hate. I love those perfect teeth when she smiles but I hate it because when she does smile like that, it is followed by reasons I'm usually not happy about.

"For your information, Fabray, I was trying to hide from my kidnapper! It was a spur of the moment thing and all I could find was the floor beside the bed." I fold my arms and glare at her. Then my mind catches up to me.

I probably look like a fish out of its bowl right now, "Quinn Fabray! I demand to know where I am."

Quinn chuckles, "And she's back." She moves around the room to open the curtains, "You're at my house."

"Your house?" I don't know how high my eyebrows are right now.

"Yep." Quinn sits on the bed and pats the place next to her.

"Why am I here?" I move forward and settle myself next to her.

"Because, I want you here." Quinn smiled.

I am surprised at her answer. "What did you give me?"

"Something to knock you out. I didn't want you to bitch at me on the way here."

"Quinn Fabray, you knocked me out?" I stand up, this girl had just crossed the line.

"I wanted to spend time alone with you… we couldn't do that in school… hence we're here."

My jaw hits the floor. Quinn Fabray? Quinn Fabray wants to spend time with me? Quinn Fabray wants to spend time _alone_ with me?

I feel my face burn up. I settle myself back on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She says, "I know I shouldn't have done that…"

"No… well… yes, you shouldn't have done that." I cut her, I don't want her thinking that I don't want to spend time with her, "But… you could've just… you know… asked me." My own desires still confuse me.

I see those hazel eyes brighten up. "Really?"

I nod, "Yeah… you could've just asked me."

Quinn searches my face with uncertainty. She's probably scared that she's violated me. But the thought of Quinn '_violating'_ me… sends shivers down my spine.

"Rae…" I'm beginning to like that nickname rolling out of her tongue. She brushes a hair away from my face. "I have to be honest with you."

I move up on the bed and rest my back on the headboard.

Quinn looks confused.

I chuckle, "You said that you were going to be honest, so I'm giving you my precious time and undivided attention. Consider yourself lucky, Fabray." Words come out of my mouth before I even think about it.

Quinn smiles and moves up next to me. She grabs my hand and puts it on her lap. Her ears are red right now and I'm wondering what she wants to say to me.

"I like…" I didn't catch the ending because she's mumbling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I like… Rachel…" My heart stops. Did she just say she likes Rachel? That was a funny way of putting it into words, but… did she really say that?

I scoot closer and grip her tighter. I want to hear it once again. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I think you're going to have to be…"

"I like you, Rachel." Quinn clears her throat.

Her eyes meet mine and they're darker than usual. I know that our faces are like a tomato party right now but I, for once, can't care about anything else right now. Quinn Fabray likes me. Quinn Fabray likes Rachel Berry. Tell the world!

Of course I didn't tell the world but I do the next best, well, what I think, is the next best thing ever.

My eyes travelled down her sweet lips and with that thought, I waste no more time in attacking it with my own.

I feel a surprised gasp emitting from Quinn's mouth and with that, I take the chance to slip my own tongue in. I can't take it anymore. This girl was flirting and teasing me and now I have confirmation that she likes me? I'm not going to take no for an answer.

I feel a hand against my cheek and feel her lips finally moving with mine. I lock my hands around her neck and pull her closer. I want to be as close to her as I can. My legs seem to have a mind of their own and decide that I should be on Quinn's lap. I have to thank them later.

I can feel Quinn smile against my mouth and I can't help but smile back. I pull back a bit, effectively breaking our kiss. Her hands found a spot to rest at my hips. I rest my forehead against hers. "Since when?" I ask breathlessly, definitely out of air after that make out session.

Quinn pecks my lips once before answering, "Remember that lesson where we learned Alohamora?"

"Quinn… we had that lesson years ago. Why?"

"I was captivated by your ambition. You would always be the first to raise your hand in class. I noticed you then, and ever since that class… everything else was just confirmation to my suspicions." Quinn shrugs, "I like you. Simple as that."

Quinn begins to kiss me again. I am not about to object a private invitation to Quinn's lips so I invite her tongue in my mouth.

I hear a moan from the back of her throat. I like that. I bite her lower lip gently and pull away only to dig deeper into her mouth. It's definitely getting hot in the room and I regret changing into my winter uniform.

I gasp and pull back.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says quickly, "Too fast?" She withdrew her hand away from my breast.

I shake my head, "No." I grab her hand and place it where it was before, "Just cold…" I kiss her again. I'm surprised at my own boldness, but I want more.

She starts attacking my neck and I can feel her smile again, "I know." She says cheekily.

She begins massaging my breast and I can feel my nipple against her palm. "Damn you, Fabray." I moan.

She's on my collarbone and I involuntarily start grinding against her. She found my weak spot. "This would've been so much easier if I hadn't changed." I grab a fistful of hair.

"Hmm…" Quinn hummed. Both her hands are on my ass squeezing the joy out of them. Quinn's a butt girl. I giggle to myself.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy." I pull back in time to see Quinn kissing air.

"What?" Quinn sounds irritated as she frown. Her hands are still caressing my butt.

"I want to see you in them too." I peck her and move off her, "I'm going to change into these and by the time I'm done, I want you to find something equally sexy." I smirk, "Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

Quinn smirks as she pulls me by the waist, "I don't really care what you wear, you know. It'll all be off in a minute anyway." I can feel her hands caressing my sides as her mouth works their magic on my thin blouse covered stomach. It shoots a spark down south and my hand automatically pulls her closer.

"N-no…" I stutter, 'That was smooth.'

"I like to keep the mystery a surprise, thanks." I say to her and reluctantly pull back, "Where's the bathroom?"

Quinn groans in frustration and points at a door, "If you're not quick, I _will_ barge in there, Rachel Berry." She follows me towards the door.

"You talk as if I can't lock the door." I smirk. We're being so playful today, aren't we.

"You talk as if I don't have a wand." Quinn banters back.

I swiftly turn around and put my hand on Quinn's thigh dangerously close to her final destination. Her eyes widen comically and I watch as her body tenses at my touch.

I caress her inner thigh and whisper in her ear, "I can prove that you don't have a wand, Quinn." I smile smugly. This game is getting really easy. "Patience." I turn and close the bathroom door.

I can't remember how long it took me to change but the next thing I know, that deep red silky gown was on me again. I look at myself in the mirror and praise Quinn's selection. I can imagine Quinn wearing the same thing.

There's a knock on the door. I smirk. "Yes?"

"Are you done?" comes a muffled and impatient voice.

"It's unlocked." I call back.

A few seconds later, the door is wide open revealing Quinn with jaws on the floor. I'm happy at her reaction. I can feel her eyes trail my legs and settle on my butt.

"Like what you see?" I tease.

Quinn doesn't reply. I take a chance to look at her and she's not moving. Still staring. I walk towards her slowly. She has height advantage. She's taller than me and that's probably why her eyes are on my cleavage right now.

"Sweep me off my feet." I put her hands around my waist.

Quinn's face is red and she has a little drool on the edge of her mouth. "I-I-I… damn." Is all that comes out of her mouth.

I'm pleased nonetheless.

Quinn shakes her head to regain her composure then she smiles back at me. "Sure we're not moving too fast? I'm just glad you know how I feel about you."

"I do…" I whisper against her lips, "I do think we're moving a bit too fast… but…" I kiss her bottom lip, "Why do you have to be so damn irresistible?"

At this she chuckles, "Me? Irresistible?" Her hands travel lower and find their way back home again, on my ass.

"Well miss Berry, I'm not the one in this… thing you can barely call a nightgown… more like a lingerie…" She squeezes me and whispers in my ear "I'm not the one whose eyes shine like the brightest star with the face of an angel, and you tell me, I'm irresistible?"

My knees gave me away. She's quick to catch me. After hearing those compliments with that husky voice, how is a girl supposed to resist?

One arm was on my back and the other was supporting my knees. She lifts me up and carries me bridal style. I rest my head on the nook of her neck. "I like you too, Quinn Fabray."

I feel her shoulder vibrate as she chuckles at my comment.

She was about to put me on the bed when I realize that I can't let go of her. "Rae babe?"

Then I realize that nothing else can be moved. I can't move my whole body. I can't even speak.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Rachel hears from above her.<p>

Rachel blinks her eyes a couple of times to adjust herself to the bright lights. "Ungh…" She felt really confused.

"That candy was not meant for her, Fabray." Santana folds her arms.

"You know, Lopez, you should be more subtle. A jar of candies courtesy of you?"

"How did you know it was spiked?"

"Please, you calling for truce? I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Seeing Snape in a tutu is more likely than you admitting I'm better. Besides, those things were practically spitting venom at me." Quinn smirks.

Santana scoffs. "So you used Berry as a guinea pig?"

Rachel is stirring. She feels the cold tiles beneath her but feels warm arms around her tiny body. She looks up and sees Quinn holding her against her shoulder. An alluring and sweet scent hypnotizes Rachel and makes her crave to be closer to the blonde.

"I already knew what those were, so no harm there, I just didn't have an antidote with me. If I knew you were going to poison me, I wouldn't have offered it to her." Quinn pauses. "Actually, I think you should be grateful." Quinn tries to keep her voice calm. She notices that Rachel is snuggling up to her neck and if she's not mistaken, the brunette is ghostly kissing her neck. "Your friend actually trusts you well enough to eat something you gave me."

Santana pauses to digest the blonde's words, then she scoffs, "Either that, or she's gullible."

Quinn looks down at Rachel whom she is cradling in her arms and smiles, "Hmm… I'm beginning to think that it's the latter."

Rachel finally realizes what is happening around her and stands straight up knocking the blonde's chin harshly. "I beg to differ!" She squeals.

"Owth…" Quinn rubs her chin, "My tongue…"

"Oh sorry!" Rachel cups Quinn's cheeks by reflex, "Serves you right for mocking me and poisoning me!"

"That was your friend. If I were to poison you, I'd do it subtly." Quinn smirks.

"You know how you said that you don't trust me yet?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods.

"Well, Fabray. I don't think I'll _ever_ trust you!" Rachel pouts.

Quinn chuckles. "You did knock me with your rock-head, don't I at least deserve an apology?"

Rachel looks guilty, "Sorry… Was an accident… anything I can do?" she tilts the blonde's chin to find it reddening.

Quinn smirks. "Well, you can make it up to me and kiss it better."

Rachel's eyes widen and she knows her face is red as beetroot. Her dream is still vivid in her mind. The fact that Quinn is back to teasing her again, just does not help her. Dream Quinn is too good to be true. She thinks to herself. Her Quinn is the playful joker who's in Slytherin, who would never kidnap Rachel and seduce her so blatantly. Her Quinn would never be the one to say "I like Rachel."

Santana feels awkward standing in the same room so clears her throat to lighten the tension. "So… if you guys are done flirting and Berry's conscious again…"

Rachel scrambles to get herself up and brushes the hair that is falling on her face. "Stop teasing me, Fabray!" Rachel stomps her foot.

Quinn sticks out her swollen tongue, "Ow… Make me."

Rachel glares at her. She is unsure whether she wants to swat that tongue away or…

Unconsciously, she licks her lip. "Ooookay!" Santana grabs Rachel's elbow and leads her away from the blonde. "Til next time, Fabray."

"Til next time, Lopez." Quinn smirks as she watches the two Gryffindors leave the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, you are sooo crushing on Fabray." Santana states as they walk through the corridor, "And you're being waaaaay too obvious about it."<p>

"I am not!" Rachel puffs. She knows she is.

"Let's go down the list, shall we?" Santana twirls Rachel and puts firm grips on the shorter brunette's shoulders, "One, you were stalking her. You wanted to get her autograph ever since she blasted you into the hospital wing. I'm beginning to suspect that, that incident knocked you harder than I thought."

"She did not…"

"Hush." Santana covers Rachel's mouth, "I'm not done. Two, you walk around like a lovesick puppy! It's disgusting. It reminds me so much of Finn… it's revolting."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Hmph mmph."

"Still not done, smurfie. You talk to her and it's like… a little blush here, a little giggle there, a little doe eyes here and I just want to roll up the nearest Daily Prophet and smack you over the head with it." Santana makes a swatting movement beside Rachel's head, "Trust me. You have a crush on her. _Bad_."

Rachel swats Santana's hand away from her mouth, "For your information, Santana, I do not…" Santana's hand is on Rachel's mouth again.

"If you were Pinocchio, that already big nose of yours, could probably rival a skyscraper."

Rachel swats Santana's hand once again, "Santana Maria Lopez, that was totally uncalled…"

Santana's hand flies back to Rachel's mouth. "Mphor…" Rachel grips Santana's wrist, "Will you stop doing that?"

"The question is… what are you going to do now?" Santana asks seriously.

Rachel lets go of Santana's hand and she looks at her best friend. "I…" Rachel wraps her arms around herself, "I don't know… well… the most logical thing to do is to ignore these unwarranted feelings and to continue to love my dedicated boyfriend of two years."

"Logical… yes…" Santana sighs, "But what does your heart tell you?"

Rachel shrugs, "Why are you asking me this? Since when does Santana Badass Lopez talk about matters of the heart? Just a month ago, you were putting me on a leash and forbade me to even go near Quinn."

"Because, Rach. As much as I hate to say it, Quinn's a good person." Santana stares at her shoes.

Rachel's eyes widen, "Why… what… Am I _still _dreaming? Since when would Santana Lopez tell me that Quinn Fabray is a good person." She groaned in frustration. She is really confused. The dream is really just too good to be true. Dream Quinn is about to… "Argh!" She exclaims, effectively surprising the Latina.

Santana frown. "There's something you're not telling me. What kind of dream did you have?"

Rachel's face turns red. "Forget it, Santana."

Rachel sees the sides of Santana's mouth turn upwards, "You so dreamt about Fabray." Santana starts laughing out loud, "No wonder you were drooling on her too." She turns around and starts walking away.

"Santana!"


	10. Teases and near kisses

**Chapter 10: Teases and Near Kisses**

* * *

><p>Rachel tosses and turns that night still feeling uneasy from the dream she has. It seems that the blonde Slytherin is there everywhere she goes. Even in dreamland. She shuts her eyes tightly and Moments later, Quinn's cheeky smile pops up in her head along with those hazel eyes rolling in mockery. That enticing smell Rachel has inhaled is now tickling her nose again. She inhales deeply as her memory plays a mind trick on her.<p>

Her eyes snap open. "No!" she groans in frustration. She sits up to look around her. Everyone is still asleep. She leans over her bedside table and her alarm clock is staring at her with those hands '2:48', it states.

"Ugh…" She covers her face with her pillow. _Get out of my head!_ She groans in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look like one of the undeads?" Santana smirks as she fixes her jacket.<p>

Rachel rolls her eyes as she sits up, "For your information, Santana, I was unable to get my beauty sleep last night due to... I simply could not sleep last night."

Santana quirks her eyebrow then smirks, "Maybe you need Fabray to hold you while you..."

"Santana!" Rachel's eyes widen.

Santana chuckles, "Chill baby smurf, I'm just kidding around." She ties her hair back in a ponytail.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Rachel stretches and yawns.

"First Quidditch practice. We have a match against Slytherin next week." Santana checks her reflection in the mirror and after she is pleased with it, she turns towards Rachel, "Gotta be in top shape. If I can't beat your girlfriend by wand, I'll beat her by broom." Santana smiles smugly.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "She is not my girlfriend, San. For your information, I love Finn!"

Santana looks towards Rachel as if she grew another head. Then the Latina burst out laughing, "Oh Merlin… you're hilarious Rachie."

Rachel's ears start to burn, "I'm not joking!"

Santana does not stop laughing, "This is hilarious. You have two gay dads and you're having a gay panic attack?"

"I'm not having a gay panic attack! That is beside the point Santana Lopez!"

Santana is still giggling when she decides to sit next to Rachel, "Look, Rach. I really don't care what you think or do. In fact, I really don't want to know what you do." There's a look of realization and disgust on Santana's face, "But anyways, point is… you're blinded by Fabray. Whatever it is, everyone else can see it, except you. Maybe you should do some self-reflection thing and see how you actually interact with Fabray." Santana shrugs, "Maybe then, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Rachel looks like she's in deep thought. She pouts. Santana grins at her best friend and stands up. "Anyways, as much as I love teasing you with the obvious. I've gots to get my game on." Santana does a flirty wave and leaves the room.

"Quinn Fabray get out of my head!" Rachel throws her pillow across the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel is on her way to the detention chamber when a blonde harshly bumps her off her track.<p>

"Oh, duck! I'm so sorry, Rachel." Brittany helps the tiny brunette up.

"That's okay, Brit, what's the rush anyway?" Rachel asks as she dusts her skirt.

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together in contemplation and she bites her lips, "Uhm… I heard something's about to go down at the Quidditch field."

Rachel is not really interested in Quidditch but after remembering that her best friend is on the field, she gets worried. "Why? What's happening?"

Brittany takes Rachel's hand and pulls her out of the dungeon. "Brittany! I have detention! I can't just skip it."

"It doesn't matter. Professor Binns hardly pays attention anyway. Besides." Brittany pulls them to the right, "Quinn's down at the Quidditch field too."

Rachel is surprised. "Wait… doesn't Quinn have detention with me?"

"Yep. She always skips them though." Brittany stops at the courtyard and looks around.

"She does?" Rachel is taken back, "She went for the last two days though."

Brittany grins at her, "You would know that because…"

"I was there with her?"

"Yea. So… about the Quidditch field…"

Then Rachel realizes why they've been standing there for the last two minutes, "Oh, right. This way."

The two run as fast as they can towards the open field. Though Brittany is the one with the longer legs and the athletic build, Rachel is the one leading the way because of Brittany's lack of orientation.

* * *

><p>They finally arrive at the field to see green and red hoodies challenging each other. "Come on." Brittany pulls Rachel.<p>

"You better get your worthless piece of dungballs off this field, this is _our_ training time." The Slytherin's captain snarls.

"Hey now, we can settle this the civil way." Oliver Wood steps up in front Marcus Flint.

Flint shoves Wood, "Yea, and I suggest you just step off. It'll cause fewer problems for everyone."

Wood stands his ground and blocks Santana from attacking with his arm, "Okay, you can't just do that. Quidditch match is next week and we need the practice as much as you do."

Flint scoffs, "It'll hardly do you any good. Your team sucks enough as it is."

Brittany runs towards the Slytherin side of the team and holds the already fiery Quinn back.

"Oh look, you brought back up." Flint mocks Rachel, "What can your midget help you with? Useless muggle…"

Flint isn't even finished with his sentence when Santana pounces on him. Most of the Gryffindors are trying to pull the Latina back while a few of the Slytherins decide to join the fight.

Brittany is trying to hold on to Quinn as strong as she can. She can feel the smaller blonde trying to grip away from her embrace. "Quinn… stop it." Brittany pleads quietly, "Please calm down, Quinn."

Rachel sees the change in Quinn's eyes. She's not sure of what it is but somehow, Quinn looks calmer now than in the past ten seconds. Quinn blinks her eyes then she raises her wand.

"Incarcerous!" She bellows.

In a matter of seconds, six people on the floor are tied with a thick rope conjured out of nowhere. Santana, Oliver Wood, Noah Puckerman, Fred and George Weasley plus Marcus Flint are on the floor struggling against their bondages.

Quinn shakes Brittany's arms away and kneels in front of Oliver Wood. "Listen, Wood." Quinn points her wand at his neck, "If you want to play nice, we'll split the time." She pushes her wand against his throat gently, "Slytherin's will have first half. Understood?"

There's no fear in Oliver Wood's eyes, only understanding, "Fine."

"Good." Quinn stands back up again and tucks her wand in her hoodie.

* * *

><p>Rachel takes a seat at the bleachers as she watches the Slytherin practice. It's mostly drills to get their muscles up and running after the break. That's why the Slytherins don't really care whether someone is watching because they aren't talking about strategies yet.<p>

Most of the Gryffindor quidditch team left the field to do something more productive with their day. Finn is in the Gryffindor's quidditch team as a chaser. He decides to wait at the Quidditch field because he wants to keep his girlfriend company.

"Are you cold?" Finn asks as he settles himself close to Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head, "Not really. It's not that chilly today."

Finn only nods, "Okay." He slips an arm around Rachel.

Rachel forces a small smile.

On the far side of the quidditch field, Rachel sees Santana next to Brittany. They seem to be getting along pretty well. Rachel feels a little jealous of their interaction. It seems like Brittany is trying to explain something to Santana and the Latina just looks happy. Rachel sighs. For some reason, she feels a bit jealous at their comfortable interaction.

Rachel looks up to see the Slytherins do complicated twists and turns. While the rest of the team practice on throwing the quaffles and batting the bludgers, Quinn merely dances in the sky avoiding every player and balls in the air. The snitch is not released and Rachel is beginning to wonder why.

"Why don't they release the snitch?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Huh?" Finn looks up then shrugs, "I don't know. We usually practice with the snitch."

Quinn proceeds with turns and loops that usually leave her hanging on to her broomstick with one hand. Her teammates don't really help either. They merely bat bludgers towards her direction, this causes Rachel to gasp and close her eyes.

"Why are they doing that?" Rachel clutches to Finn's arm.

Finn's shoulders moved upwards in a shrug, "Don't know. Maybe they hate her as much as we do."

Rachel keeps watching for the next fifteen minutes in horror and finally, the Slytherins decide to take a break. Finn wanted to prepare himself for his practice so he left to find the rest of his teammates.

Quinn comes closer towards Rachel and lands right in front of her, "Enjoying yourself?" The blonde smiles.

"If you think that I enjoy myself watching you nearly fall a million times and nearly get beaten up by bludgers a billion more, you are sadly mistaken, Fabray."

Quinn chuckles, "Well, I didn't fall and neither did I get hit, right?" Quinn settles her broomstick at her feet. She reaches at the bottom of her hoodie and tugs it upwards. "I'm a pretty skilled flyer, didn't you notice? I like the challenge." Quinn grunts as she tries to get her hoodie off of her.

Rachel is just in awe at the sight of tight abs in front of her. Her hand has a mind of its own and decides to reach for that sweaty abdomen. "Anyways." Quinn breathes in after she takes off her hoodie, "Can I leave this here?" she lifts up her hoodie as she fixes her shirt back down.

"S-Sure." Rachel's hand changes direction and moves to grab it. She clears her throat, "How long is your break?"

Quinn takes off her ponytail and brushes the messy hair before tying it back up again, "Uhm… fifteen minutes? I think." She wipes the sweat off her brow.

'This girl is torturing me.' Rachel thinks to herself as her eyes follow the trail of sweat down the blonde's neck. "Why don't you practice with the snitch? And why was everyone aiming at you? Was it a target practice thing?"

Quinn chuckles, "No, tactics. We don't practice with the snitch in the first half because catching the snitch is easy. You just need speed, I can reach that with my trusty broomstick. But to get to the snitch, sometimes people play rough and I have to know how to dodge all that."

"Ah…" It's starting to make sense in Rachel's head. "By the way… You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?" Quinn settles herself next to Rachel.

"You didn't have to threaten, Ollie." Rachel frowns in disapproval.

Quinn chuckles, "Of course, I did. Neither Flint nor Wood was going give up the time."

"But you didn't have to be so mean." Rachel folds her arms around the blonde's hoodies.

Quinn grins, "How was I mean?"

"You could've talked about the time… or something… decide who should go first rather than threatening Ollie to give up the first half."

Quinn shrugs, "Well… I still have to keep up my appearance. It's fun when people fear me."

"You'll scare people off though." Rachel retorts.

"Not the ones that matter to me." Quinn smiles at Rachel, "Isn't that right, Rae?"

Rachel looks up at Quinn and a tinge of pink flushes at her cheek, "Stop doing that." Rachel pushes Quinn's cheek away but she can't help the grin that is threatening her face.

Quinn laughs. "Besides, I got them time alone together, didn't I?" she cocks her head towards Santana and Brittany.

Rachel is confused, "What do you mean?"

The blonde leans back and rests on her elbows, "Well… since my team is playing first, Brittany has a reason to wait here and I knew Santana would keep her company. If Gryffindors had played first, I would probably have gone off with Brittany somewhere and she might have not come back with me to the field afterwards."

Rachel chuckles, "Oh wow, I didn't think that far."

Quinn shrugs. "Spur of the moment thing."

Rachel looks back at Quinn curiously, "You're very manipulative, did you know that?"

Quinn grins and nudges Rachel's shoulder with her nose, "Am I really though?"

Rachel smiles back. "I don't know. Are you?"

"That's something for me to know, and for you… To never find out about." The blonde stands back up.

"Don't tell me that little stripping act of yours was just to show off your abs, Fabray." Rachel frowns but can't help the blush invading her face.

Quinn's grin widens. "Maybe." She winks and lifts off with her broom to join her teammates.

"You're such a tease, Fabray!" Rachel tosses the hoodie at the blonde. Quinn merely laughs.

* * *

><p>Rachel is definitely frustrated. Frustrated at her boyfriend, at herself, at the blonde, at the flirts they have, at the sensation she's feeling whenever the blonde teases her, at pretty much everything.<p>

The butterflies in her stomach haven't calmed down either ever since the blonde gave Rachel her hoodie. Rachel can smell that similar scent in the fabrics. 'I'll blame it on the chilly wind.' She thinks and with that, she slips on Quinn's hoodies.

Rachel is so lost in the warmth the hoody is providing her that she misses the grin the blonde has on her face above her. The hoody is too big for her. Her hands barely make it out of the holes. "Hmm…" Rachel smiles in contentment. For some reason, the scent is beginning to smell like home.

She looks up and watches the Slytherins practice again.

"Hey." Finn settles himself back down next to her.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Rachel looks sideways.

"Was getting my team together." Finn cocks his head towards the Slytherins, "They're about to finish." He pinches Rachel's hoody, "Where did you get this? You weren't wearing it before."

"It's Quinn's." Rachel states simply.

Finn looks taken back, "Quinn? Fabray? Since when are you friends with her?"

"A while now." Rachel shrugs it off.

Finn is still not buying it, "Rach, babe. Do you know who she is?"

Rachel nods, "I do. I know her more than you do."

"Rachel, she's a pure-blood Slytherin. Her parents are death-eaters."

"Finn, stop it." Rachel cuts him, "I don't know how many times I've heard people say that but she's not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" Finn is outraged, "Rachel, I'm trying to protect you…"

"Finn, seriously, stop it." Rachel is not in the mood to put up with his childish attitude, "I appreciate your concern but so far she has been everything but mean to me." Rachel pauses, "Well, she is mean to me but nothing serious."

"See?" Finn stands up, "I don't trust her, neither should you."

Rachel sighs, "Finn… I've been through this over and over and over again with other people as well…"

"Why don't you listen to them then?"

"Because, I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. So far she hasn't done anything that could be branded as evil."

"Finn!" Oliver Wood calls out.

Finn turns around and sees most of his teammates already on the field, "I'll be right there!" he turns back to Rachel, "Rachel, I'm only looking out for you. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Rachel looks up at Finn and sees sincerity in his soft brown eyes. She nods, "I know."

"I'll see you later, okay?" He leans down and kisses her on the lips, "And… can you not wear that hoody?"

"Why not?" Rachel puts her arms around herself.

"Because babe, I don't want someone else claiming what belongs to me."

"Finn, I don't belong to you."

"You know what I mean, Rach babe, you're my girlfriend."

With that, he leaves her alone again.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Quinn jumps off her broom and lands on the seat in front of Rachel.<p>

Rachel nods, "Yea. You were pretty good up there."

Quinn tilts her head, "Thanks. Did Finn say something to you?"

Rachel shrugs, "Nothing I haven't heard before."

Quinn kneels on the seat so that she's eye-to-eye with Rachel, "What did he say?"

Rachel peeks up to look at Quinn briefly, "Well… Just things about you."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Ah, that."

"Yea, that."

No one says anything for a while. Quinn sighs, "Why don't you listen to them, actually?"

Rachel quirks an eyebrow, "Do you _want_ me to listen to them?" she challenges.

"Of course not." The blonde scoffs, "I'm just wondering why you aren't. I mean…" she shrugs, "I don't know how many people have told you the same thing. Those rumours might be true."

Rachel hears defeat in the Slytherin's voice and can't help but feel sorry, "Well, Quinn. Those rumours _might_ be true, but you still haven't proven to me that you're what the rumours say you are. I'd like to get to know you as Quinn Fabray, the most _annoying_ and _infuriating_ flirt ever… and not as a blood status."

There's a light of surprise in hazel eyes and a grin creeping up onto her face. Quinn searches Rachel's face for a sign and by the looks of it, she finds what she is looking for because the blonde looks like she is about to pounce on the brunette.

Quinn bites her lower lip and her eyes are full with anticipation. Rachel watches the adorable blonde in front of her who looks as if she were expecting something to happen. "What?" Rachel finally asks.

Quinn pouts then looks away. Then back to Rachel, then down to her hands, "Uhm…"

In the past month, Rachel has seen different sides of Quinn. Whether it's flirty and sexy, or just plain playful and annoying. But this cute and shy side of the blonde, is something new to the brunette. Rachel thinks that she could get used to this side.

Quinn looks up again, "Uhm… can I… can I hug you?"

Remember those butterflies in Rachel's stomach? With Quinn's simple question, those butterflies have decided to erupt like a volcano, sending warmth up to her heart and down to her fingertips. "Ah… sure."

Rachel locks her hands behind Quinn's neck and rests her head on Quinn's right shoulder. She feels arms snaking around her waist and holding her in place. She can hear the blonde's content sigh as she wraps her arms tighter. Rachel chuckles quietly, "You know…"

"Hmm?" Quinn hums to show that she's listening.

"For a major flirt, you sure are pretty shy when it comes down to hugs." Rachel whispers softly in Quinn's ear. She can only feel the blonde's embrace tightens a bit. "It suits you… cute Quinn… has a ring to it."

Rachel hears a scoff in her ear and she can feel the warmth emitting from the blonde's face against hers. She giggles and pulls back to find a bright red Slytherin in her arms, avoiding her gaze at all cost.

"Naw… look at her." Rachel teases, "All cute and fluffy."

Quinn scoffs and clears her throat before letting go of Rachel, "Anyway, I… uhm… I've got to go. I have this thing with… this guy… that's starting soon…" Quinn reaches for her broomstick, hazel eyes are still avoiding bright brown ones.

"Okay." Rachel's pleased that for once, she has made Quinn react the way she reacts when the blonde teases her, "I'll see you tomorrow at muggle studies."

Quinn nods quickly, "Yea, see you tomorrow." With that, she speeds off back to the castle without glancing backwards.

* * *

><p>This semester, they are studying electrical appliances and Rachel, being the helpful girl she always is, helps Quinn in every aspect the blonde needs.<p>

Rachel found out a long while ago that Quinn likes muggle studies. Though the blonde always denies it when asked, judging by the way her eyes light up and the honest smile on her face every time she manages to make the object in her hand stir, Quinn is really interested in the subject.

Rachel is back to feeling the abnormal beat against her chest. It's not abnormally fast, but it's the moment when one is aware of the changes in one's body. Rachel feels dehydrated and she's blaming it on the warm weather. It surely is not because of a certain blonde's plump lips that Rachel has been staring at for the past five minutes. Quinn knows that she's being watched and looks towards Rachel for confirmation.

The blonde follows Rachel's gaze and finds her own lips. She smiles and decides to play a trick on the brunette. She licks the top part of her lip then she bites her lower lip. Quinn clears her throat. Rachel's eyes shot up and widen as she flushes, "Oh, uhm… did you have a question?"

Quinn chuckles. She tries to stifle her oncoming laughter with her hand. Rachel blushes furiously as she brushes her hair away from her forehead and hooks it behind her ear.

"Don't get any ideas, Fabray. I was just staring in to space. I was getting bored with this object we have to observe…" Rachel picks up the alarm clock, "I always wake up in the morning to its annoying ringing and I'm pretty much sick of it already." Rachel rolls her eyes.

Quinn's eyes however, seem to widen with excitement. Only one thing stays in the blonde's mind. "You have one?"

Rachel looks back at Quinn and smiles at the blonde's childish excitement. "Yea, it's not a particularly hard object to find in the muggle world. You can get it practically anywhere."

Quinn bites her bottom lip as she glances the alarm clock in Rachel's hand. Then she looks into those brown orbs uncertainly.

Once again, Rachel's surprised at the timid blonde, but she's really beginning to like this side of Quinn. "What?" She asks back.

The Gryffindor continues to watch the Slytherin in front of her. It seems like Quinn is having some kind of mental conflict in her mind. But then she quickly shakes her head, "Nothing." She reaches for the alarm clock but the object is tugged away by Rachel.

Quinn is surprised. It looks like no one has ever denied the blonde of anything. She looks up to see playfulness behind brown eyes. She scoffs, "Rae, I want the clock."

Rachel giggles, "Now, now, Quinn, we must learn to share in class."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You said you were bored with it so I want it." She hisses under her breath, "And quit treating me like a kid." She pouts.

Rachel looks at Quinn pouting and finds her seriously adorable. "I would quit treating you like a kid, if you quit acting like one." Rachel turns the dials on the back of the clock, "I was just about to show you how this little thing not only tell the time, but can also make seriously annoying noises to wake people up."

Quinn's frown fades. "It can what?"

'Oh wow, this is easy.' Rachel thinks. "Haven't you read your book, Fabray? I thought a model student like you would have read the book back to front by now." Rachel is really into this teasing thing.

Quinn rolls her eyes and folds her arms against her chest, "I'm not you Berry, I don't memorize every single thing in a book." Quinn scoffs, "Besides, that model is relatively old, it's not covered in our books."

Rachel suppresses a giggle, "Well, if you stop pouting like a five year old and let me explain, I'll show you what it can do."

Quinn grins widely as she drops her arms on the table. She wipes her smile off like a light switch and takes the chance to look around to see if anyone is watching the two of them. No one in the classroom is paying attention to anyone else. They are focusing on the their own muggle objects in front of them. Quinn turns back to Rachel and looks at the alarm clock in the brunette's hand with anticipation. Her smile is back on her face and she is leaning forward slightly.

Rachel is taken back at the gesture. She has just realized how hard her heart is pounding, as she smells that distinct sweet scent of the Slytherin's.

"Show me." Quinn whispers as she briefly takes her eyes off the clock to look at those brown eyes.

Rachel clears her throat and turns the dials and explains to Quinn. 'Sometimes, I should quit while I'm ahead… otherwise I'll be digging my own grave.' Rachel thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn's face lights up when the object between them shatters the silence in the classroom with a loud ringing for the hundredth time. Quinn grins as she grabs at the object to turn it off, only to set the alarm again for the next minute.<p>

Rachel watches the girl in complete adoration as her heart melts every time the blonde would look at her as if saying, 'Rachel, look at what I did!'

Unfortunately, class ends too soon for either of them and the blonde is reluctant to go. Everyone has already packed up their bags and left the classroom. Quinn is still seated at her stool and is pouting at the idea of leaving her new toy.

She wipes the sadness from her face and walks over to Professor Theresia to hand back the clock in defeat. Rachel has to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter at the adorable blonde.

Quinn walks back to their table and picks up her bag. "Are you coming?" Quinn asks.

Rachel notices the tiny pout at the end of the blonde's mouth. "You know, Quinn, if you're so interested in that clock, you can have mine. I don't need it since my body is used to the fact I get up at 5 in the morning everyday and my roommates are definitely going to be happy that I've rid of the old thing."

Rachel looks up at Quinn who is trying her hardest to not grin or leap at the brunette. "That's cool." Quinn says, betraying her cold attitude. She blushes, "That's really nice of you, Rae."

It is Rachel's turn to blush. They stay there not daring to look at each other, but when they glance and connect their eyes for a split second, the other would look away sheepishly.

A loud cough interrupts their adorableness in the form of Professor Theresia, "As much as I love you girls investing your time in this classroom, I'm afraid I have to lock up and have to kick the two of you out."

They both hurriedly leave the classroom quietly. They stand outside and Rachel glances behind to see Santana approaching her from behind. "Uhm… that was fun…" Rachel admits sheepishly.

"Yea, it was." Quinn nods. The moment they walk out of the room, the Slytherin puts on her mask again, "I'll see you around, Rae." Quinn smirks and leaves as she sees Santana approach the brunette.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel manages to get out.

Quinn stops in her tracks and turns her head around, "Yea?"

"If you still want it, meet me at the common study room at eight later?" Rachel lowers her voice enough for the blonde to hear.

Quinn smiles, "I'll be there." She winks then turns towards the Latina, "I'm still going all out."

Santana scoffs, "I'll match your game."

Both of their wands are at the ready. Rachel has forgotten this part of their strange 'friendship'.

"The count of three?" Santana asks.

"One." Quinn starts.

"Tw…" Santana isn't even finished with the word when Quinn hexes her.

Rachel rolls her eyes at the results. Quinn resembles the big yellow bird from Sesame Street while Santana has no eyebrows at all.

"Ha!" Santana exclaims in triumph, "I win!"

Quinn begins to sneeze, "Why is it that every time we do this, you… ACHOO… you always come up with something furry… or feathery…"

"Because, Fabray, you have allergies." Santana smirks gleefully.

"Okay." Quinn shrugs and accepts it, "Eight tonight, then?" she asks Rachel.

"Yep." Rachel gave her a mega-watt smile.

They both watch Quinn descend the moving stairs. "You have a date tonight?" Santana mocks.

Rachel blushes, "No, I don't have a date. Just so you know, I'm offering Quinn my old alarm clock. So you can start rejoicing for the fact that you will no longer hear that dingeling in the morning."

Santana smirks. "Good riddance."

"Speaking of good riddance…" Rachel starts walking away, "She got rid of both of your eyebrows."

Quinn can hear Santana cursing at her from the courtyard and she smiles triumphantly, "ACHOO!"

* * *

><p>Rachel enters the common study room and sees only a couple of people inside. The study room is not like the library where every one has to be quiet. It's more like a hang out spot for every house in the school. It's a place where people can bond without students entering other people's dormitory.<p>

Rachel has a pair of converse, dark jeans, a simple top and an argyle vest. She has her old alarm clock in her hand as she looks around for a certain blonde. Rachel Berry is not one to be late, but she doesn't know what kind of person Quinn is.

People come and go in a matter of ten minutes. Rachel is about to settle down on the piano's seat when someone in a dark green hoody grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room.

"Hey!" Rachel tries to pull her hand back but the other person grips it tighter.

Rachel knows it is Quinn by the way she stands and walks. "Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

Quinn turns around briefly and smiles at the brunette, "Somewhere." She winks, causing Rachel's stomach to flutter. "Trust me?" Quinn asks softly as she rubs circles on Rachel's hand.

Rachel bites her lower lip and interlaces their fingers. She smiles and nods.

Quinn grins and pulls her towards the castle's entrance and out on to the school's premises.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Quinn pulls off her hoodie to reveal her long blonde hair, "Faster, Rachel." Quinn chuckles as she lets go of Rachel's hand and begins to run.<p>

"Quiiinnnnnn!" Rachel whines. She has a hard time keeping up, she was not the athletic type, "Where are we going?"

Quinn slows down her jog and grabs Rachel's hand again once she is close to her, "Come on, Rae, don't tell me that's all you have in you."

Rachel wants to lecture her about the importance of picking your priorities. She wants to explain that academics is way too important compared to sports. But she's way to out of breath to do so.

Quinn giggles as she takes both of them behind the herbology greenhouse. Rachel sees a broomstick propped up against the glass and Quinn reaches out to get it. "Ready for a little flight?" The blonde asks.

Rachel's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly, "Quinn, there's something that you should know about me…"

"You're afraid of heights." Quinn shrugs simply.

"Yes, and as such, I will not mount that horrible beast with you."

"Come on, Rae. You did it when we were chased by those dementors."

"Yea, keyword here being 'Dementors'. I will not, under any other circumstances, ride that broomstick." Rachel folds her arms.

"Come on, Rae bear." Quinn pouts, "Live a little. Trust me?" she gives the brunette her best puppy look.

Rachel sighs, "Rae bear? You've downgraded yourself to pet names?"

"If you don't like it, then I have one more trick to annoy you." Quinn smiles, "Come on, don't you trust me?"

Rachel smiles a little, she actually likes the pet name, "My trust for you has nothing to do with my fear of heights."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Well, do you trust me enough to know that I won't let anything bad happen to you?"

Rachel looks unsure, "Fabray, I'll have you know that we've only known each other for quite a short period of time. Now you want me to hop on a broomstick and face my biggest fear, just like that?"

Quinn looks hurt at the comment but she doesn't falter, "Risk a little…" Quinn walks towards Rachel, "Live a little…" She extends her hand towards Rachel, "Trust me…"

Rachel doesn't hesitate in taking the blonde's hand and intertwining their fingers once again. Quinn pulls her closer as a smile grows on her face.

"Have you done that?" Rachel whispers as they lock eyes, "Risk a little… to live?"

Quinn grins. "You're silly, Berry." She squeezes Rachel's hand, "What do you think I've been doing with you?"

"Risking?"

"No." Quinn smiles. "Living."

Rachel's eyes twinkle under the night sky and her heart feels lighter as her smile turns into a mega-watt grin. Her smile slowly fades when she sees Quinn dropping her gaze to her lips. Unconsciously, she licks her own lips as she moves closer to the blonde.

Any logical thinking on Rachel's side is thrown out the window when she feels her heart thumping against her ribcage and a familiar tingling feeling encompasses her hand. Just then, something loud erupts from above them. Quinn looks up and smiles. Rachel sees the fireworks and gets confused. A second later, a patronus, in the form of a grizzly bear approaches them. Rachel is taken by surprise, she squeals as she cowers behind Quinn.

Quinn merely giggles as she puts her arm around Rachel to reassure her. She takes out her wand and mutters, "Expecto Patronum." And a jet of silver shoots out of her wand.

Rachel tries to distinguish the animal, but it trots away before she could even figure it out. It's definitely a furry four-legged animal in her eyes.

"Ready?" Quinn asks, breaking the brunette's concentration.

Rachel nods, "Ready as I'll ever be to ride a broomstick." She gulps.

* * *

><p>Quinn doubles over laughing her ass off as they get off her broomstick to the astronomy tower. "Quinn Fabray! If you don't stop laughing as of right now, I swear to Merlin, I will put a curse on you so that you will never stop laughing for the rest of your life!" Rachel screams.<p>

"Oh, come on, Rae bear, it wasn't that bad. We merely slalomed here, nothing life threatening." Quinn wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Fabray! It is no laughing matter! I could have fallen from this height and could have fractured my skull! Would you have found _that_ funny?"

"Rachel, come on, you're being dramatic here, I wouldn't have let that happen." Quinn follows the aggravated brunette. Rachel is pacing up and down next to the telescope.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, and nothing did!" Quinn raises her arms exasperation trying to explain herself.

"My heart is pounding at the speed of light, my mind is out of the window and my body would not stop shivering!" Rachel looks at her fingers that would not stop moving. She folds her arms and looks away.

"Come on, Rae… I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Quinn moves in front of her, "Okay… when I said that I wouldn't let anything bad happen you, I only thought of you physically… but now, I solemnly swear," Quinn puts her right hand over her heart, "that I will not scar you mentally either." She grins.

Rachel looks at her adorably knight and bites her lip to suppress her smile, "It's hard not to forgive you, when you're this adorable."

Quinn grins, "An advantage for being me then, huh?" Quinn puts her arms slowly around Rachel to see whether the girl would back out. Rachel doesn't respond physically but a smile grows on her face giving the confidence Quinn needs to hug her tighter.

Quinn wraps her arms around the small brunette and Rachel tenses at first but after feeling the warmth of the blonde, she relaxes and snakes her own arms around the blonde's waist, comfortably resting her head on the crook of the Slytherin's neck.

They stand like that for the next ten minutes. Neither saying anything. They are too content with the situation and they don't want to ruin the atmosphere. Quinn finally breaks the embrace and moves backwards towards the telescope. "Anyway…"

Rachel blushes furiously.

At this point, every thing is clear for the both of them. Both have apparent feelings for each other and now they're just treading around the 'friend' line. They're pushing their boundaries through flirts and teases. Rachel is getting immune to Quinn's flirts and is responding to them, causing the blonde to shy away at times. Let the games begin.

"You don't seem to be shaking anymore so…" Quinn adjusts the telescope and peeks through it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rachel steps closer to Quinn.

The blonde looks at her, "I can take you back, if you want to."

Rachel shakes her head quickly, "No, I'm merely curious."

Quinn shrugs, "I wanted to get to know you better."

Rachel smiles at the reply, "And here I thought you were going to hex me and leave me at the top of the tower." She settles herself next to Quinn.

"Trust me, if I wanted to do that…" Quinn broke off, "Actually… I'm not going to reveal my plans yet." Quinn grins.

Rachel pretends to look appalled, "In that case, I'll have my wand constantly aimed at your face, Fabray."

Quinn laughs, "I'd probably snatch it off of you even before you can cast a spell."

"Quinn Fabray! Stop teasing me!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Venus…" Quinn states as she moves away from the telescope to give Rachel a chance to look, "Named after the Roman Goddess of love and beauty."<em>

_Rachel peeks through the little hole to see a cream coloured orb staring back at her._

"_Hmm…" Rachel examines the orb, "It's a bit different than the other planets you've shown me."_

_Quinn looks up at the open space in front of them in contemplation, "Maybe it's because Venus is brighter than the brightest of stars, if you don't count the moon that is."_

_Rachel chuckles quietly, "There goes my star metaphor."_

_Quinn looks at her curiously, "What star metaphor?"_

_Rachel glances at the blonde before turning back to the telescope, "You may laugh at this but every time I sign my name I put a gold star after it." Rachel bites her lip, "It's a metaphor." She pauses for dramatic effects, "And metaphors are important for me."_

_Quinn doesn't say anything and Rachel doesn't want to sneak a glance at her._

_Rachel feels a blush creeping up, "My gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star."_

_Quinn doesn't say anything and Rachel takes the chance to look at the blonde. Their eyes meet and Rachel sees the shy smile on the Slytherin._

"_Well, you really do need to rethink about that." Quinn looks back once more to the sky, "You're not just a star. You're brighter than the brightest of stars."_

* * *

><p>"You know, I would never have guessed that you'd be an astronomy geek." Rachel looks through the telescope again.<p>

Quinn chuckles, "I like seeing what's out there. It makes me small and insignificant."

Rachel turns towards Quinn, "That's… kind of… depressing."

The blonde shakes her head, "If you see it that way, but… I mean… it gives me the courage to do things I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… if I think that my actions don't affect the bigger picture, I'm happy. No one is taking notes on what I do. Little mistakes I've done, are… practically nothing if I keep my mind up in the sky. It just gives me the confidence I need to be me with the thought that no one is judging me."

Rachel smiles at the blonde's explanation, "Seeing you as a person, I have a hard time believing that you lack confidence."

"You don't know me that well." Quinn smiles sadly.

"Not yet." Rachel smiles wider.

Quinn chuckles. "Not yet."

"Well then, tell me something I don't know about you." Rachel sits next to Quinn leaning against her.

"Well tell me something about _you._" Quinn sticks out her tongue.

"Let's not be immature, again, Quinn, and… play twenty one questions. You ask one, I'll ask one."

"Okay. Who starts?"

"I will." Rachel thinks about her question, "What subjects are you good at?"

Quinn chuckles, "Depends."

"On?" Rachel urges.

"Whether or not it'll help me in the future."

"What do you mean? Won't everything we learn in school help us in the future? I mean, we don't know what we'll be in the future, but I've always thought that good preparation comes in handy for future exploration."

Quinn chuckles at the brunette's explanation, "Well, I consider the brain originally like an empty attic. You stock it with furniture that you choose. A fool takes in every little thing that he comes across and in the end it becomes useless to him. I pick things I consider worthy for my knowledge." Quinn stretches, "Besides, I know what I'll be so I know what I need to do."

Rachel is surprised. She opens her mouth to ask but Quinn cuts her, "It's something I'm not willing to talk about right now. But I can say that charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts."

"What about astronomy?"

"Well… I hate theories. That's it. I'm more of a practical person. If you ask me to write an essay on how to raise a salamander, I'll probably get a T for Troll on that essay."

Rachel giggles.

Quinn continues, "But, if you ask me to take care of one right now, it'll probably live up to more than its usual life expectancy."

"Have you ever taken care of one?"

Quinn nods, "I still do. It's like… my little pet."

Rachel feels bold so she reaches out for the blonde's hand and plays around with her fingers, "Where do you keep it?"

Quinn giggles, "Down the toilet."

Rachel slaps the blonde playfully, "Ha-ha, not funny."

* * *

><p>"Quinn…"<p>

"Hmm?"

Rachel asks. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn quirks her eyebrow, "You can ask, but do I have to answer?" She tries to lighten the mood.

Rachel notices her effort and gives her a weak smile, "If you choose not to, I won't force you."

Quinn gives her a weak smile too. "But as I have taken the effort to think and ask you a question, I demand and expect that the least you can do is honour me with an answer." Rachel rambles.

Quinn's raises her eyebrow and grins, "Honour you?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and settles her gaze on the floor. "Quinn…"

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed to show she was listening as she leans back and rests on her elbows.

"Do you hate me?"

There is a moment of silence. "Of course, not." Finally her answer comes out.

"Do you hate muggle-borns?"

Quinn and Rachel take their time in asking and answering while choosing the right words in their heads.

"I was raised to."

"Do you?" Rachel looks at Quinn.

"Do I what?" Hazel eyes meet brown ones.

"Do you personally hate muggle-borns?"

Quinn bites her lip. She chooses honesty. "I used to."

Rachel feels a tug at her heart, "Do you, now?"

Quinn sighs. "I don't really know, Rachel."

"What do you mean?" Rachel quietly whines.

"Well… I was raised to hate them… I did, because I've never questioned my dad. And I did because… I realized, I didn't know any muggle borns to actually hate…" Quinn's shoulders slumps. "It was easier to hate a concept rather than a real person…" Quinn can't hold their eye contacts so she looks at their shoes, "Then I met you…" Quinn shrugs, "It made me question a lot of things…"

Rachel rolls up her knees and tilts her head towards the blonde, "Like what?"

Quinn chuckles, "Whether all muggle borns are as annoying and stubborn as you."

Rachel's jaw drops.

Quinn reaches out her index finger and nudges Rachel's chin up. "Dumbstruck just does not fit you, Rae." Quinn smiles and got up.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question." Rachel takes the hand Quinn offers her and is pulled up rather quickly, causing her to tumble on to the Slytherin.

Quinn looks down as she scoops the brunette in her arms. "Honestly, Rae?"

Rachel gulps at the proximity between them. She looks at the blonde's lips. If Quinn just dips her head a little to the…

"I'm just not ready to tell you." Quinn continues.

This snaps Rachel's eyes up to hazel ones. "O-okay…" She clears her throat and pulls back. There is a glint of disappointment in Quinn's eyes. "Of course… we… we hardly know each other and I'm sorry I've been forcing you to be so open with me." She clasps her hand together in front of her awkwardly.

Quinn smiles, "Thanks, for understanding, Rae." Quinn grabs one of Rachel's hands and interlaces their fingers bringing a smile onto Rachel's face. "Sometimes I need a little push… and you do just the right amount of it."

"Well you should really stop me when I get on your nerves. I know… well, I don't, I'm just a very open person in general and if you think that you want me to back off for any reason at all, you should tell me. If there are certain things you can't tell me, I'll try to understand. Though it is quite understandable from your perspective since we've barely talked to each other ever since we knew each other and I know how it feels to trust someone with your secrets…" Quinn's hand is starting to have an effect on Rachel's blabbering mouth.

Quinn squeezes it gently, effectively stopping to brunette. "Sorry…" whispers Rachel as she looks into the hazel eyes.

"Rachel… I trust you." Quinn steps forward and kisses Rachel on the cheek. A little longer than a friendly kiss. But then again, the atmosphere and the gesture aren't really friendly anyway.

Rachel's insides are burning and it seems like they accumulate themselves on Rachel's cheek, right where Quinn is kissing her. Quinn pulls back but pauses to see Rachel's eyes. She smiles. They are still so close that if one of them moves, their noses would touch.

Rachel looks the blonde's pink, plump lips and how badly she wants them attached to her own. She sees the blonde grins cheekily and sticks out her tongue.

Suddenly, they hear something rustling below them and Quinn is quick to get her wand out. "Come on." Rachel hears the blonde whisper.

* * *

><p>Hagrid is walking his dog Fang and Quinn puts on every single spell she knows on herself and Rachel so that neither can be detected by the bloodhound.<p>

They rush back to the Griffindor tower and Quinn is about to bid Rachel goodnight. They are still holding hands; neither wants to break their intimate gesture. "Uhm… if you're still interested…" Rachel takes out the alarm clock.

Quinn grins, "Of course, I am. I'm just wondering whether you'll miss it." She accepts the gift with her free hand.

"I'm not going to miss it, trust me. And I think Santana is going to thank you for it. She hates my morning routines." Rachel smiles.

There's silence between them. The blonde decides to break it, "Anyway… thanks again for… you know… tonight and the clock…"

Quinn is standing on a step just below Rachel and is about to turn to leave. Rachel pulls her back just before the blonde lets go of their hands. Quinn looks confused but she turns to face the brunette once again.

Rachel quickly invades Quinn's personal space by surprise and places her hand on the blonde's cheek. They are close once more. Rachel sees Quinn's eyes dilate as she moves closer to her lips. She feels Quinn grip on her waist tighten and her lips part in anticipation. Rachel stops a few centimetres in front of the blonde's lips and she can hear Quinn's breath hitch. She comes closer and closer to the blonde's face until they both could inhale the same air the other is exhaling. Their noses are already touching. At the very last second, Rachel averts her target onto the blonde's cheek.

"That's for teasing me, Fabray." Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear and turns to enter the Gryffindor common room leaving a very red and grinning Slytherin behind.


	11. Re-evaluations

**Chapter 11: Two Roads Diverged in a Wood**

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel Berry is walking on clouds, is an understatement. Ever since the night she spent with Quinn at the astronomy tower, there's always a skip and a hop in her steps. Hell, if Santana isn't there to pull her out of her daydreams, Rachel might even do cheerleading stunts on her way to her classes.<p>

Unfortunately, her time with the Slytherin is cut short. Professor Sayworth, the muggle studies teacher for Quinn's class, is back at Hogwarts after getting over his unexplained sickness. That is the only class the brunette shares with the blonde, the only other time they see each other is in the corridors or mealtime at the Great Hall.

Rachel sits between Santana and Sam at the breakfast table. Her eyes scan the hall for a pair of hazel eyes. Though her action is unnoticeable by her friends, her best friend does not miss a thing.

"Calm your tits, Shrimpy." Santana says as she takes a bite out of her bagel, "She's not gonna be here any faster even if you gawk at every blonde there is in this hall."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I would've said the same thing to you ten minutes ago, Santana, but it's kind of useless now that Brittany's here…"

Santana stuffs a strawberry into Rachel's mouth. "Don't jinx it." The Latina points her finger at her friend, "I'm getting to know her. We're starting from scratch."

Rachel bites into the strawberry. "I'm just saying, it's not fair for you to be teasing me when you're exactly in the same position as I am."

Santana rests her elbow on the table, "Oh yea?" she challenges, "Berry, I'm single. You have an overgrown baby you seriously need to ditch."

Something pulls Rachel back to reality. She still has a boyfriend. How could she have forgotten?

Rachel lowers her head in shame. "It's not like I'm cheating on him. I haven't done anything with Quinn. I won't do something like that."

"More like, you haven't done anything _yet_." Santana emphasizes.

"Santana, I'm not the type to cheat on someone I love." Rachel stares at the Latina.

"Yep, _big_ keyword here, Rachie. Someone you _love_." Santana throws a grape in the air and catches it with her mouth, "Do you still love Finn?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel snaps.

Santana shrugs, "Whatever you say. I'm just giving you a heads up. I don't want you to be disappointed in the future." She takes a bite out of her toast.

"Why are you so insistent on this? Do you want to see Finn and I break up?"

"Yes and I've known you for years, Rach. I've never seen you this giddy, even when you first got together with Finnderella you weren't all full of this… annoying little miss sunshine."

Rachel smiles at the nickname, "He's still my boyfriend, San. At least call him by his name."

Santana chuckles as she puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "I just like seeing you happy, okay?"

Rachel gives Santana a small smile.

"Anyways, I'm all done with that mushy stuff." Santana claps her hands together to get rid of the breadcrumbs, "I'm off to get my game on." The Latina grins at her best friend and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna ask Brit if she wants to go for a walk at the lake before our first lesson." Santana walks towards Hufflepuff's table.

Rachel watches as Santana bumps shoulders with the bubbly blonde. The Latina has that wide smile she only directs to certain people and Rachel has been seeing it a lot on her best friend. Rachel smiles. It does feel good to see your best friend happy.

In a matter of a few minutes, the Hufflepuff is on her feet walking side-by-side with the Gryffindor towards the exit. Rachel sees the Latina holding toasts wrapped with tissues in her hand and wonders what it's for. Just before the two of them exit the Great Hall, the blonde Rachel has been looking for enters the breakfast room.

Brittany skips towards Quinn and tackles her with a hug. Rachel sees the amused smile on the shorter blonde. From where Rachel is sitting, she can hardly hear what the three people are talking about. She watches their interaction with great curiosity and has to duck instantly when she sees the Latina pointing at her direction.

After she thinks it's safe again to look back up, she sees Santana with an arm-sized feather. Brittany is already skipping outside leaving the Latina with the Slytherin. Quinn glares at the Gryffindor as if daring her to make a move.

Santana laughs as she moves past the blonde, smacking Quinn full on the face with the feather. The blonde takes out her wand but before she can cast a spell, her nose scrunches and her eyes close. "ACHOOO!"

Quinn turns around and points her wand at the Latina's back. But then she starts sneezing continuously. By the time she's ready to aim and jinx, the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff are already gone.

Rachel sees the blonde's shoulders slump in defeat as she approaches Slytherin's table. Hazel eyes look up to meet hers. Neither has any expression on their faces, each daring the other silently, to look away. Then Rachel sees that mischievous twinkle in Quinn's eyes. The blonde winks and sticks out her tongue at the brunette. This triggers a mega-watt smile as well as pink ears from Rachel.

However, Rachel experiences a total eclipse of the sun in front of her, blocking her direct view of the blonde in the form of her boyfriend. Rachel looks up to see a dopey-smiled Finn. "Hey you." Her wide grin is still on plastered on her face.

Finn settles himself in front of her, "Well, someone's happy to see me." He grabs Rachel's hand and kisses it.

A pang of guilt hits Rachel. Even if she's not doing anything with Quinn, she's happier with the blonde than with her own boyfriend. Maybe it's because they're already together and the excitement of falling in love has faded. But Santana's words left an impression in the brunette's mind.

Rachel begins to eat breakfast as she half listens to Finn talk about Quidditch. The other half of the time, she tries to remember what it felt like when she first got together with Finn.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Rach." Santana nudges Rachel to get her attention, "Ever felt like you're being stalked?"<em>

_Rachel's raises her eyebrow as she looks at the Latina, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Finncapable has been trying to get your attention for weeks now." Santana cocks her head towards the timid boy._

_Rachel looks up in the direction her friend has shown her. Finn gives her a dopey smile and then continues to pretend to read his upside down book._

_Rachel watches the boy with interest. This is the first time someone has taken interest in her and she feels embarrassed by the attention. "Oh my…"_

_Santana scoffs, "Come on, Berry, he's not worth your time."_

"_Santana, I appreciate your opinion but this is the first time a boy likes me." Rachel brushes her hair away from her forehead._

_Santana chuckles, "Berry, trust me, in a few years time, __**boys**__ will come after you. You just need to wait it out and pick out the best. Don't settle for the rest." She flips her hair and does a flirty wave at a nearby boy, causing him to grin from ear to ear._

_Rachel sighs, "Santana, I'm not hot or fashionable like you. This is the first time someone likes me, not the other way round."_

_Santana rolls her eyes, "Berry, you can change how you dress, but in your case, you don't want to. And I've just hit growth spurt faster than you. Trust me." Santana grabs hold of both of Rachel's breast causing the latter to shriek, "These babies are going to come out and say hi." Rachel swats Santana's hands away, "And when that time comes, you'll have boys on their knees. Hell, maybe even girls."_

* * *

><p>Rachel chuckles at the memory. Santana was wrong when she said that boys were going to be chasing after Rachel. Ever since she has agreed to go out with Finn, no other boy has expressed any interest in her. But then again, maybe it is because she is taken. However, because of her lack of confidence in her sexual appeal, she went with the safest choice, which was to stick with Finn Hudson.<p>

But now, all she can think about is those hazel eyes. Those orbs that usually hide mischief behind them when they look at her. Those pearly white teeth that usually trap the blonde's tongue between them when she teases the brunette. The warmth of pale fingers that fit perfectly with hers. How comfortable it is for Rachel to hug a Slytherin, is beyond her knowledge. Rachel can always rest her head on Quinn's shoulder and her arms would always feel so right while wrapping the blonde. Oh, and not to mention the scent. Damn, Rachel really needs to find out what the blonde wears because every single time the brunette smells it, it seems as if she is hypnotized. Hypnotized by the image of warmth and contentment the blonde provides her with.

Rachel glances over Finn's shoulder subtly and sees Quinn chatting with Karofsky while eating breakfast. The Gryffindor sighs.

* * *

><p>Rachel gets out of the bathroom stall to find Quinn washing her hands at the sink. The brunette smiles shyly and approaches the sink. There is a group of upperclassmen belonging in Ravenclaw in the bathroom with them, all fixing their make-up and chatting about the hottest boys in school.<p>

Rachel meets Quinn's gaze at the bathroom mirror and they both share a smile. The Gryffindor knows that the Slytherin wants to keep up the cold attitude towards other people, that's why the brunette lets the blonde approach her first.

'Ugh… hurry it up.' Rachel thinks to herself. She closes her eyes and focuses on the Ravenclaws hoping that they'd get the message. They don't.

"Excuse me." Rachel hears that husky voice to her right. She opens her eyes and sees the blonde leaning over to her to reach for the tissues.

"Of course…" Rachel acts casually and begins to move backwards, offering space to the blonde.

However, a firm hand on her back kept her in place. Rachel sees a smirk on the blonde's face as she pulls out tissues slowly. Quinn has placed herself strategically putting her back against the group of Ravenclaw, blocking their view and trapping Rachel between her and the nearby wall.

Rachel would not have had a big problem with it if the blonde hadn't started drawing patterns on her back leading up to her neck. Rachel curses her body for being so ticklish. By this time, Rachel's eyes flutters at the mere touch of the Slytherin. She's pretty thankful that the other people in the bathroom are still oblivious to Quinn's action.

She snaps out of it and glares evilly at the blonde. Quinn takes her hand off of Rachel's back and winks at her again. After drying her hands, she throws the used tissues in the bin, "See you round."

* * *

><p>"How did you even get this into my bag?" Rachel asks about the paper as soon as she sees the blonde leaning against a wall at the astronomy tower.<p>

Quinn smirks, "A conjurer gets no credit once he has explained his trick." She pushes herself off the wall and walks closer to Rachel.

The brunette can't help but grin. The Slytherin is pretty sneaky. Rachel went back to her dormitory after her classes finished for the day and found a note from the blonde asking to meet her at the astronomy tower at eight.

"What if I hadn't discovered your paper and didn't come tonight?" Rachel folds her arms and walks around the blonde, smiling cheekily.

Quinn chuckles. "I would've waited until tomorrow to make sure you didn't get it."

Rachel's surprised. "You would?" she takes a seat on a nearby table.

Quinn turns around and smiles, "Yep."

Rachel taps her chin thoughtfully. "Now… why would you do that?" she teases. She knows what the answer might be. Well, more like she hopes she knows what the answer is.

Quinn scoffs as she places herself in front of Rachel. "Isn't it obvious?"

Rachel folds her arm defiantly, "I wouldn't have asked, if I knew."

Quinn chuckles and puts both of her hands on either side of Rachel. "Let's see." The blonde pretends to think.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You better have some good explanations, Fabray. You're taking me away from my beauty sleep."

The blonde doesn't reply immediately. She smiles adoringly at Rachel, "You don't need any."

Rachel's eyes widen by millimetre. Why does the blonde have to be so adorable? "Why do you have to be so adorable?" Rachel repeats her thoughts in a whisper.

The blonde chuckles quietly, "Why do you have to be you?"

If the blonde continues this pace of flirting, Rachel's heart would not be able to take much more of it. Subconsciously, her body gravitates slowly but surely towards the blonde and her lips feels so dry that she needs to moisten it with her tongue.

Quinn realizes what the brunette is doing by the way Rachel is staring at her lips. It takes a huge amount of effort from Quinn's side to not lean forward as well. As tantalizing Rachel is to her, she knows that it's not right if she complies with her own desires.

The blonde pulls back abruptly and clears her throat, "And back to our earlier question, no, I don't know why I would wait for you until tomorrow, but I will wait for you until the end of time."

Rachel can feel something heavy drop down from her throat to the bottom of her stomach making her sick. Frustration is now definitely an understatement. She can _hear_ her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She can _feel_ her blood beginning to boil from somewhere in her chest. She can't decide whether she wants to choke the blonde in front of her or just shove her violently against the nearest wall and ravage her way with the irresistible girl in front of her.

Rachel feels a bit dizzy. Her breathing is uncontrollable and she needs time to regulate it again. These emotions stirring in her heart are new to her and she still needs time to acknowledge it.

"But I'm happy you came." Quinn continues.

Questions pop up in Rachel's mind. The blonde's flirting and affection are now way too obvious in the brunette's eyes, but why isn't she taking it a step further?

"Can I get a hug?" Quinn approaches Rachel once again.

The Gryffindor is still speechless, but she can't deny the blonde from her request. Rachel merely opens her arms to welcome the girl in her embrace. Quinn wastes no time in enveloping the shorter girl and settles herself between Rachel's legs. Quinn isn't sure whose heartbeat she is feeling against her chest.

Rachel clutches Quinn's shoulders and buries her face in the blonde tresses. Oh no… that scent.

"Ah!" Quinn twitches when she feels a firm bite and suck briefly against her neck.

Rachel holds her in place and the blonde makes no action to move away. "That's for teasing me, Fabray." Rachel whispers as her grips tighten.

Quinn chuckles quietly in Rachel's ears and runs her fingers down Rachel's back. The brunette shivers at the act.

They stay like that in silence, until something intrigues Rachel. "You like hugs." She states.

The blonde didn't reply.

"No… you _love_ hugs." Rachel restates and pulls away. She tilts her head slightly and casts a curious glance at those hazel eyes.

Quinn grins and nods. "Yea, I do."

Rachel smiles adoringly, "And Brittany knows this."

Quinn nods again, her grin gets wider.

"How is she related to you, then?" Rachel raises her eyebrow, trying to draw through the dotted lines.

The blonde traps her lower lip between her teeth in contemplation as she searches Rachel's eyes for a certain something, "She's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Rachel repeats in surprise.

Quinn nods once again, "Yeah. My mom was her mom's sister." The blonde takes Rachel's hands in hers, "Please don't tell anyone." She silently begs.

Rachel shakes her head, "Why would I? And why would you keep it a secret?"

"I don't want anyone knowing she's blood related to me. It gets… complicated with my dad's ties to… you know… you-know-who."

"You're… trying to protect her."

"Yea, keyword here being 'trying'." Quinn chuckles, "But she sometimes doesn't understand that. She still tackles me every time she sees me like when we were kids."

Rachel smiles, "I don't think it's because she doesn't understand. I think it's because she understands you, that she doesn't want you to survive the day without hugs." She giggles.

Quinn snakes her arms around Rachel again and pulls herself against the brunette, "Yea…" she sighs.

Rachel settles her head on the blonde's shoulder and she realizes another thing, "Wait…" She pulls back, "Your mom was Brittany's mom's sister?"

Quinn looks confused but nods nevertheless.

"_Was_?" Rachel prods.

Quinn's smile disappears from her face, "Yeah."

"Since when?" Rachel can't help but feel curious about the blonde's life.

Quinn pulls Rachel close to her and hugs her again. She shrugs, "About a year before I entered Hogwarts."

"Oh…" Rachel puts her arms around the blonde's shoulders, "I'm sorry…"

Quinn snuggles closer to her, "Don't be. It's been a while."

Rachel doesn't ask any more questions after that.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks into a classroom followed by Santana. The fifth years are expected to attend a little briefing and heads up from the heads of the houses. Scanning the room, there are only a couple of fifth years already sitting down according to their houses or friends circles.<p>

Rachel sees Blaine and Sam sitting close to the front while a few Slytherins are behind them. A couple of boys from Ravenclaws are chatting with a few Hufflepuff girls.

Rachel walks towards her friends and the next thing the short brunette knows is… "Ahh!" She squeals as she feels her body propel upwards and she lands on her back.

There's loud laughter in the classroom as she picks herself up and dusts her skirt.

"Score! This muggle trick actually does work." Rachel sees Noah Puckerman beside her in a crouching position on the floor with a bar of soap in his hand.

Rachel scans the room and finds worry etches on a certain Slytherin's delicate face. Hazel orbs scan the brunette's face as if asking, 'Are you alright?'

The embarrassed Gryffindor clears her throat, "At least I didn't fall and break my talent."

Snickers ensue in the room.

"You play a childish game, Puckerman." Santana takes out her wand.

"What are you going to do about it, Lopez?" Puckerman also takes out his wand.

"Enough!" Rachel stands between them, facing who she thinks is the most dangerous one.

Puckerman looks down at her and scoffs, "What are you going to do about it…" He searches her eyes, "Mudblood." He hisses.

Rachel is taken back by his word and prods his pulse point with her wand.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asks as she and the other heads enter the classroom, "Now if you please take a seat, we'll get started."

Rachel's eyes start to water but she refuses to cry in front of others. She starts walking towards where Finn is sitting and plops next to him. Puckerman has joined Karofsky and Quinn at the back of the room.

"Nice hickey, Quinn." Puckerman smirks, "Good job, dude." He fist bumps with Karofsky who put his arm around Quinn.

Rachel turns around to see the hickey she made just last night on the blonde's neck. Anger and jealousy arouse within Rachel when she sees Karofsky's hand on the blonde's knee. But what Rachel hates is that Quinn does not remove the offending hand.

As more people come into the classroom, it's obvious that the amount of seats in the room would not be enough for the students that have just arrived. Finn pulls Rachel onto his lap and she begrudgingly obliges. However, she feels like she's being watched and when she turns around, she is met with deadly hazel eyes staring back at her.

* * *

><p>The heads of the houses only brief them about the dangers of being out late at night because they still find students lurking around the castle, outside the allowed time. Rachel has to suppress a grin when she remembers what has happened the night before. But her smile is immediately wiped off her face as she remembers beefy hands that rest upon delicate pale skin behind her.<p>

They are also reminded of the dangers of being out and about when prisoner has just escaped Azkaban. Rachel scoffs, 'Why would someone who has just received his freedom back want to go back to school?' She then has to mentally slap herself, 'Oh right… because the _chosen one_ is living among us.'

They are dismissed after fifteen minutes and Rachel takes her time hoping that she can clarify a few things with a certain Slytherin. "Rach babe, are you coming?" Finn asks as he offers her his hand.

"You go ahead, I still have something I have to finish." Rachel smiles sweetly as her boyfriend.

"Okay." Finn leans in and pecks her chastely on the lips, "I'll see you later then."

Rachel takes the longest time to fix her bag and feels happy when it is rewarded when she hears that familiar husky voice.

"I'll catch up later, Dave. I've got something to do." Quinn says to Karofsky.

Rachel then feels a violent bump against her shoulder and sees Puckerman walking towards the exit without glancing back, "See ya round, loser."

Karofsky follows closely behind him. Rachel hates his face for reasons she's not ready to admit.

The room slowly clears out as students head to their first class of the day. Rachel picks up her bag and slowly makes her way towards the door when the last student in the room pulls her back.

"Oh… hello Quinn." She greets indifferently.

"What was that?" Quinn hisses.

"What was what?" Rachel shrugs off Quinn's hand that was on her bicep.

"You were all over him."

"I believe that it is natural since he _is_ my boyfriend. I can't say the same for you. You did tell me that you're not actually together with Karofsky."

"And I'm not." Quinn dangerously steps closer towards Rachel.

"It didn't look like it to everyone else." Rachel retorts, "That hickey does not belong to him."

"What was I supposed to do? Admit that you bit me last night marking me where everyone can see?" For some reason, Rachel feels proud of what she did. Quinn continues, "Ever thought of what other people would think? Of what your boyfriend would think?"

Rachel's smile is wiped off. "You could have at least stood up for me when your lapdog insulted me!" she raises her voice, "You didn't even do anything."

Quinn scoffs, "Rachel, your _boyfriend_ didn't even do anything. He even laughed when you fell!" her voice matches the brunette's, "No one stood up for you!"

"You could have done that! Santana did that!" Rachel drops her bag violently when she suddenly feels a heavy burden on her shoulder.

"_I _have no right to do so, Rachel. _Finn_ is the one who's supposed to be standing up for _you _because _he's_ your _boyfriend, _Rae, and Santana's your _friend_." Quinn points her index finger menacingly at Rachel.

"What about you?" Rachel throws her arms in exasperation, "Aren't you my friend too?" she's breathing heavily.

"I don't want to be, Rae!" Quinn exclaims effectively surprising the brunette.

Tears spring into Rachel's eyes faster than she can hold them in. What has the blonde been doing with her all these times? She clears her throat, "Well… Fabray… I do realize that I don't have many people that care about me, such as yourself. But I still have people like Santana who would risk being expelled for my dignity. I'm sorry that you pity me to the extent that you thought you needed to be my friend." With that, Rachel dodges Quinn's hand that is making an attempt to reach her and she picks up her bag.

"No. Wait, Rachel…" Quinn calls out but Rachel is already out the door. The blonde drops her hand. She sighs.

* * *

><p>"Berry! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you." Santana folds her arms and glares at her friend as she enters the room.<p>

Rachel is sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room huddled up at the edge of the seat.

Santana moves closer, "Berry, I'm talking to you. You haven't been to any of your classes. Whatever happened to the 'school is important, school is great, let's all worship books?'" Santana mocks Rachel.

Rachel looks up at her friend with puffy red eyes and it is clear that she is not done.

Santana is taken by surprise, "Rachel… what happened?" The Latina settles herself next to Rachel. The next thing she knows, her face is full of brown hair and an uncontrollable sobbing is heard.

"Uhh… Rachel?" Santana doesn't know what is happening to her friend and she is never really good in comforting other people. Except for a certain blonde she tries so hard to woo.

"Santana… how could I have been so stupid?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "You're over-exaggerating but yes, I know you're stupid." Santana rubs circles on her back.

Rachel hiccups and smiles at this, "I just… I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Santana checks her nails.

"Santana, you're not helping!" Rachel sits up.

"I never said I would." She rolls her eyes.

Rachel wipes her wet cheeks.

"Well, so tell me what happened." Santana looks at her impatiently, "Did Finn do something stupid? Again?"

Rachel shakes her head, as she sniffs, "No it wasn't him."

Something clicks in Santana's head, "Ah, it's Fabray." She smirks. Santana's eyes then widen with realization, "Fabray?"

Rachel pouts. "She says that she doesn't even want to be my friend." She wipes an escaped tear from her cheek, "Am I really that unbearable?"

Silence fell between them. Santana's eyes are unfocused and Rachel wonders what she's thinking about. "Santana?"

"What?" The Latina snaps.

"Do you like me?"

"I find you annoying."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rachel bows her head.

Santana looks at the sad girl beside her, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you consider me your friend?"

Santana pauses for a second and sighs. "Of course, I do, Rachel. We've been friends ever since we stepped foot at Hogwarts…"

"That's not true…" Rachel smiles at the memory.

Santana thinks back for a moment and chuckles, "You're right, I hated your guts every time you raised your hand up in Snape's class." Santana frowns a bit, "Which… actually… puzzles me… how _did_ we become friends?"

Rachel looks up at Santana.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry up, Hudson!" Young Santana is dragging a boy who is a bit taller than she is.<em>

"_Santana… I don't think we should…"_

"_Shut it. Hurry up before Filch finds us." Santana takes out the dungbombs she has in her bag and tries to sneak into the Slytherin's common room._

"_Santana, I'm going to bail. You know what McGonagall said. You'll be expelled if she…"_

"_She won't catch us." She lights one of her toys._

"_I'll see you round." Finn runs away._

"_Coward." Santana murmurs under her breath._

_Santana slowly tiptoes under the shadows waiting for an unexpected Slytherin to open their common room._

"_Santana, what are you doing here?" A young Rachel Berry comes around the corner clutching her books._

"_Ah!" Santana jumps at the surprise, "Berry! Don't you ever scare me like that again." Santana clutches her chest trying to slow down her heartbeat._

_Just then, the Slytherin's common room opens to reveal Puckerman, Fabray and Karofsky. Santana tosses the dungbomb and it explodes right in the middle of the common room._

"_What the…" Puckerman doesn't finish his sentence when the putrid smell hits his nose. "Lopez! It's so on!" He takes out his wand and blasts Rachel and Santana back a couple of meters effectively hitting their heads against the wall._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Snape comes out of a classroom and immediately closes his nose, "Who did this?"_

_Puckerman points at the Gryffindors._

_Santana and Rachel are taken to the hospital wing to treat their bump when McGonagall walks in. "I should've known, Miss Lopez. I've warned you, if you ever pulled one of your tricks again you'll be expelled without…"_

"_Excuse me, Professor McGonagall." Rachel squeaks under her blanket._

"_Miss Berry?"_

"_I… I threw the dungbomb into the common room…"_

_Santana's jaw drops._

"_Wh-what? Miss Berry, how can you be so…"_

"_I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall… you see, we have a long term rivalry with the Slytherin that started by the upperclassmen… They've been pranking us as much as we did to them, however, as I have found out, Professor Snape who knew of these activities, had never punished them. I wanted my revenge, Professor…"_

"_Miss Berry, that is a very immature way of thinking. We as Gryffindors are noble and will sink to no useless activities such as what Snape is encouraging."_

"_So you do agree that Professor Snape does not take action when these things happen?" Rachel asks._

_Professor McGonagall falls silent, "I neither deny it nor confirm it."_

"_So if you were to punish me, it would be as equivalent to what Professor Snape would do to his darling students?"_

_Professor McGonagall squares her shoulders, "I am not comparable to him. You will not get detention this time, Miss Berry, however, twenty points will be deducted from Gryffindor as a warning to you." She turns to look at Santana who is still dumbstruck, "As for you Miss Lopez, be thankful that you have friends like Miss Berry here. If I catch you misbehaving in the near future, I will not tolerate it."_

_With that, the head of the Gryffindor house leaves the hospital wing. Santana's mouth is still hanging open as she looks at Rachel. "That was…"_

_Rachel watches with anticipation._

"_Thanks…" Is all that came out of the Latina's mouth._

_Rachel smiles shyly, "You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>Santana laughs at the memory, "I don't remember ever being caught before."<p>

Rachel chuckles, "Because, ever since that day, I noticed that your sneaking skills improved drastically." Rachel shrugs and bites her lip in contemplation.

Santana watches the insecure Rachel, "Yes Rach, we are friends. You've been my best friend ever since that day and I would never trade you for anyone else."

Rachel looks surprised and happy towards the Latina.

Santana also looks surprised, "If you ever spew out what I've just told you, I would be sure to not let _only_ words come out of your mouth."

But Rachel isn't listening, she is grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what did Fabray do that made you so upset?" Santana folds her arms.

"Well… more like she didn't do anything when Puck insulted me." Rachel's eyes look gloomy again.

Santana watches her friend quietly before sighing. "Rachel, even Finn didn't do anything. Why are you stressing out about Fabray?"

"Because…" Rachel frowns. The same words that Quinn said is being repeated, and she has only just realized it, now she is not as emotional as before. She can't answer the question.

Santana takes a deep breath and exhales, "Look, Rachel… you're not thinking straight." She chuckles at her own innuendo, "Anyways, you need to get yourself out of the box. Seriously." Santana folds her arms, "You want Quinn to do everything Finn is supposed to do."

"I don't!"

"Karofsky did a nice job on her neck." Santana checks out her nails.

"That wasn't him!" Rachel exclaims.

Santana smirk, "You would know that, because…"

Rachel turns bright red.

"As I was saying, Rach, you need to distance yourself from these people." Santana sighs, "By my book, you're actually already cheating on Finn. Your heart's not all for him nowadays. You _really_ need to think more clearly. The longer you drag this out, the deeper you're going to hurt the people involved. You have to know what you want first. As much as I love to see Fabray and Hudson hurting, you're going to lead one of them into false hope. And I know that you don't realize it now, but I know you care about the two of them so if you don't stop this now, I know you're going to regret it. " Santana takes a deep breath, "I don't care which one you choose Rachel, because, I'm still gonna annoy you and vice versa, whatever happens in the future."

Rachel's waterfall starts again as she tackles her best friend in a hug, crying and laughing at the same time. To her, it's such a relief to have Santana as a best friend. She knows when to toughen up and when to open up.

Santana freaks out as she tries to move away from Rachel, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never agreed to this whole cuddle fest, let go of me!"

Rachel laughs at this and hugs her friend tighter, "I love you, Santana!"

"Ahh! The lesbian demon has converted my best friend! No! My heart belongs to another! You'll never have me!" Santana laughs.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since Rachel had talked to Quinn. The blonde knows something is going on with the brunette but doesn't know what it is exactly from the way the Gryffindor avoids her.<p>

That is why, Quinn is unsure at who actually started it all. Whether it is from her pent up aggression or just the Latina's short fuse, she's still trying to understand the facts. The blonde looks over to her right and sees Santana with a bloody nose and swollen black eye and she chuckles, "You don't look so good, Lopez."

Santana turns over to the blonde and studies her face. Quinn is supporting a bruised and bleeding lip, a cut just above her left eye and blood trickling down her forehead. Santana smiles, "You should look at yourself in the mirror, Fabray."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Merlin! Quinn… Santana…" Rachel runs up to the two people who are leaning against each other for support as well as a wall looking ready to move. "What happened? Who did this to you?" she asks as she checks the horrible scratches and wounds.<p>

Santana moves back a bit to meet hazel eyes and smirks grow from both of their faces. Thumbs are held out and pointed at each other's directions.

Rachel is surprised as she alternately points at the both of them, "You two…" she then proceeds to roll her eyes. "Kids!" she says in annoyance, "Why? What were you two fighting about? And why are you two grinning at me? Stop it!" Rachel demands and stomps her foot.

Quinn chuckles. "Have fun explaining, Lopez." She starts to walk away but Santana grabs her by the back of her collar.

"Yea, right, you're not getting away that easily, Fabray."

"Fine." Quinn rolls her eyes as she swats Santana's hand away. "Hey, Rae. Look." The blonde tilts her head slightly to meet Rachel's gaze, "I know you're avoiding me and I don't blame you. But look…" Quinn grabs Rachel's hand in hers, "Don't run away until I finish my side of the story."

Rachel tries to keep an indifferent look as the blonde continues, "I'm really sorry that I didn't stand up to you that day. But… don't get me wrong when I say that I don't _only_ want to be your friend." Quinn takes a deep breath and exhales, "I don't want to be put in your friend section. I want to be so much more than that, Rae." Quinn holds her gaze steady at the questioning brown eyes, "I really like you. I have for a while. That's why… as long as you have Finn as your boyfriend, I can't do anything I want to do with you. I don't want to be someone you cheat with on your boyfriend. I don't want you to see me _only_ as a friend, it's better if you see me as a stranger. With the hope…" Quinn ducks her gaze, unable to say it to Rachel, "That maybe someday… I could fill in Finn's shoes." Quinn lets go of Rachel's hand. "I know I'm attacking you with all these information. But… after only a few days without you… I was already scared that I lost my chance with you, before I even presented my case. So…" Quinn clears her throat then looks up as she regains her confident Slytherin posture, "The ball is in your court. You may do whatever you wish to do. I will honour whatever decision you will make. When I make my promises, I will fulfil them to the best of my ability, so when I said that I will wait for you until the end of time..." she trails off.

A couple of third years exit a nearby classroom. Hermione Granger is seen with Harry Potter walking past Quinn watching the blonde with curiosity because of her injuries. Quinn adopts her cold expression that Rachel and Santana are so familiar with. "The ball is in your court." Quinn repeats as she touches her head and realizes that there is dried blood on her hand. "Going all out, Lopez?" Quinn directs the question to Santana.

"I'll…" Santana looks uncomfortable, "I'll match your game, Fabray… I definitely will."

"Good." Quinn straightens up and leaves.

From a distance, Santana and Rachel see Hermione Granger approach Quinn only to be brushed off by the blonde.

Santana chuckles, "You've got competition, Berry."

Rachel says nothing. There's too much in her mind right now that she's amazed that she's not passed out from the information overload. But Santana is right. She needs to take some time off to re-evaluate her choices.

* * *

><p>Rachel approaches her boyfriend by the fireplace one evening when she sees him finishing up his homework. "Hey sweetie." Rachel sits next to him.<p>

"Hey babe." Finn greets her with a chaste peck on the lips, "How was your day?"

Rachel shrugs, "Too much in too little time."

Finn gives her a dopey smile, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel gazes at her boyfriend's eyes and sighs. "Finn… Do you love me?"

Finn nods, "Of course I do."

"What do you love about me?" If Rachel wants to re-evaluate her choices, she needs to see everyone's views on her. She has Quinn's. But she's also unwilling to let go of a safe 2-year relationship if she knows it's worth continuing.


	12. Take a step back

**Chapter 12: Step Back to Judge**

* * *

><p>Finn looks dumbfounded, then he frowns. "Well… I-I… Rach…" he stutters and looks around the room. Rachel patiently waits for his answer. He scratches the back of his head. "Why so sudden?"<p>

Rachel frowns a bit by his reply, clearly slightly offended. "Finn Hudson, we have been in a relationship for nearly two years now, we've been friends for a bit longer. I used to get chocolates and flowers from you but not since we hit our first year anniversary. You don't say 'I love you' anymore and every time you say it, it sounds like you're doing it more out of habit than a declaration. A girl needs to be loved, you know, and I haven't been feeling all that loved lately." She pauses to take a deep breath, Finn actually flinches as he waits for Rachel to continue, "Now it leaves me wondering, whether you really _do_ love me…" she sighs.

Finn looks guilty and grips Rachel's hands in his. "Of course, I do babe. I love you with all my heart."

Rachel retracts her hands from his gigantic ones and proceeds to fold her arms, "That's why I'm asking you, _what_ do you love about me?"

"Oh…" Finn scrunches his nose and makes a face Rachel has long dubbed as, the 'thinking face'. "Uhm… I love everything about you."

"Okay…" Rachel prods, "Go on."

Then there is that thinking face again. "So… yea… I love you from A to Z." He shrugs. "Everything."

Rachel tries to be patient and tries to conceal her disappointed sigh. "I'd like to ask you to be a bit more specific, Finn."

Finn looks angry then he stood up, "Why are you asking me that? I can ask you the same thing, Rach."

Rachel is the surprised one this time. What she thinks is a simple question, is being dramatized. And this is coming from the diva.

"What about me, Rach? You've been hanging out a lot lately with that Fabray girl. She's manipulated you. We don't hang out as much as we use to do. What do _you_ love about me, Rach?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she tries to keep a straight face. They both stare at each other with great intensity. Finn looks like he has trouble keeping his eyes open. It looks like he was trying not to blink.

She is the one to break the silence, "Your smile." She pauses.

Finn looks confused. Then he looks surprised by the answer. He opens his mouth to reply when Rachel continues.

"Your warmth. Your kindness. Your loyalty." Rachel drops her arms by her side as she continues to look at her boyfriend, "Your reliability. The fact that you hold me when I need it. Your comforting words when I feel sad because of a bad grade." She inhales and exhales slowly, "Our chemistry. I don't need to describe human objects to you nor do I need to explain what broadway is to you. You're half-blood and have been raised among these things." Finn's growing rage dissolves as he hears his girlfriend's explanation. She gets up and loosens her tie, "You don't look down on me… not literally, of course." He smiles at this, "I love the fact that you care about me."

Rachel takes off her hair tie and shakes her hair loose. Finn grins and approaches her. He is about to bend down and give her a kiss when small hands stop him at his chest. "That's what I _used_ to love about you, Finn Hudson."

His smile disappears in an instant.

"As you may or may not notice." She pushes him away from herself gently. "You haven't been all these things in the past…" she shrugs, "I'm not even sure now because I can't remember the last time you were even _one_ of these things."

"Babe, I can change, I can be the way I used to, if you want." Finn opens his arms and approaches the tiny brunette once more.

Rachel stops him again with one hand this time. "Don't even try."

Finn deflates, "Ask me again. Ask me again what I love about you."

Rachel looks up at him and sees him doing his best puppy eyes complete with a pout. She sighs, "What do you love about me, Finn Michael Hudson?"

"Everything." He answers but with certainty this time. "From your smile down to your crying face." He looks around the room to find inspiration, "I like your intelligence. Like, how you always help me with homework and stuff. I also like it when you sing. I know no one else in this school has heard you sing. So yeah, I like that I'm the only one who knows." He bites his lower lip and pockets his hands. "Is that enough?" he looks at Rachel for assurance.

Rachel looks away. "What's my middle name?" she asks.

Finn blinks rapidly and darts his eyes around the room, "Uhh…"

Rachel looks back up at him, "Well?"

Finn looks down at his shoes trying to look like a five year old boy who knows his mistakes but too timid to admit it.

For some reason, Rachel feels her heart clenches and tears rise up to her eyes. 'How can my _boyfriend_ not know? Have I not stated my name over and over again for the past five years at Hogwarts?'

"I'm… Rachel… you know how my memory is." He forces a smile. "Guys only keep important facts in their heads." He shrugs. "People hardly use middle names and that's why it slipped my mind." He pulls out his hand and reaches for the shorter girl.

Rachel takes a step back. "I said don't." She is trying so hard to contain those welled up tears. "Ask me…" She chokes but cleared her throat as she looks back up at her boyfriend, "Ask me again. Ask me what I love about you."

Finn looks defeated. He is afraid of the answer but he doesn't want to find out what would happen if he doesn't ask. "Rachel baby…" He pouts as he tries to look cute, "What do you love about me?"

Rachel looks straight in his eyes as a teardrop escapes and roll down her cheek. "I don't know, Finn. I don't know anymore." She wipes her tear and picks up her bag.

Rachel turns to leave as more tears flow out of her eyes. She hears Finn pleading her name but she ignores it. Too tired and too disappointed in her boyfriend. In herself.

She cries herself to sleep that night. Casting her newfound feelings for Quinn aside, she feels betrayed by Finn. She feels like he was playing her. She is only there to support him and make him look like the perfect boyfriend. She was there when he was failing his subjects and needed someone to get him motivated again. Finn couldn't even tell her what he loved about her. If you were in love, wouldn't it be easy to say what you love about the other person? Maybe it's not love anymore.

* * *

><p>Santana listens silently as her best friend cries on her bed. The diva has tried so hard to keep her sobs quiet, but the moment Santana hears her best friend enter the room, she wakes up; she isn't really a heavy sleeper.<p>

Santana sighs after realizing that her best friend would not stop soon. She gets up from her own bed, goes over to her friend's bed to pull back Rachel's blanket to lay next to her. "Come here." The Latina whispers as she tries to comfort the girl from her sadness.

Rachel turns around and openly cries on the Latina's shoulder. "He… San, I…" she clutches at the Latina, "I didn't think it'd hurt this much." She sobs.

Santana knows what she has to say next would hurt, but it is the best friend's job to stay true, "You may not be in love with him, but you genuinely care about him. Knowing that it's not returned, of course it hurts you."

Tears rush down the diva's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up and feels a wet pillow underneath her. She rubs her eyes and sat up. Her other two roommates seem to have passed out and are snoring out loud. However, her best friend is nowhere to be seen.<p>

She does her morning ritual and gets her books ready for the day. She is rolling up her homework when Santana comes in the common room. "Hey." She breathes heavily.

"Hey, San, where have you been?" Rachel asks, her eyes puffy from the night before.

"What are you? My mom?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Merely curious." She is used to the Latina's snarks and continues to pack her quills into her bag, taking a mental note that the Latina had done a pretty good job fixing up her injuries from the day before.

"Quidditch pitch, morning run." Santana replies shortly. "Gotta keep this sexy body for Brittany." She smirks.

Rachel smiles back at her and picks up her bag, "I'm going for breakfast, are you coming?"

"I think I'll skip today." Santana turns to leave the common room.

"San?" Rachel stops her friend's track.

"What?"

"Thanks…"

Santana scoffs, "Don't mention it." She turns to face Rachel. "Like I'm serious, don't mention it. _Ever_." She gives Rachel the evil eye, which the shorter brunette giggles at.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks mindlessly through what she thinks is a deserted corridor and is surprised when soft hands gripped her arms, "Rae?"<p>

Hazel eyes meet hers, "Huh?"

Quinn searches the brunette's face and a look of worry begins to spread across pale features, "Hey, are you alright?"

Rachel nods and looks away. "I'm fine, Quinn, I didn't sleep well last night."

The blonde touches Rachel's chin with her fingers and forces their eyes to meet. "You nearly bumped into me. You're less than fine." The Slytherin states as she cups Rachel's cheek, "You should rest for today."

The Gryffindor, subconsciously, leans into the warmth the ice queen is giving her. "I'm fine, Quinn. I really am." Rachel puts her hand over Quinn's, "Thank you for worrying, but it isn't necessary."

Quinn chuckles. "Isn't necessary?" Her free hand dives into her bag. "It's not like I can help what I feel, Berry." She smiles encouragingly.

Rachel knows the statement holds a double meaning. She pulls Quinn's hand away but keeps holding on to it. She breathes in deeply. "I'm not ready, Quinn."

The blonde takes out familiar looking candies. "I'm not asking anything of you. I told you I'd wait," Quinn says casually and put her little jar between them for the brunette to see. "Remember cheerbons?"

Rachel smiles. "How can I forget?" she accepts the jar happily.

Quinn grins, "No more than two in an hour then you should be fine." She nudges Rachel's chin, "Chin up, love." She brings up Rachel's hand that's in hers and kissed it.

Rachel smiles at the small gesture. Then she notices the cut above Quinn's left eye, "Quinn, is that from…" she touches the wound.

Quinn hisses, "Ah…" the blonde glares at the brunette, "Ow?"

Rachel raise her eyebrow.

"What?" The blonde challenges.

"I thought… well with you being you, a simple healing spell would be no challenge."

Quinn smirks, "It's not. I just wanted to know how long it would take to heal." She shrugs. "The muggle way. I've always fixed myself up with magic. I just wanted to see something different." The blonde digs into her bag once more and take out a packet of duck-patterned band-aids. "Brittany gave me this and said it helps with wounds but I don't know how to use it." She pouts at the packet. "She told me that I should put it on my cut but I tried and it didn't help." There is even a huff at the end of the blonde's explanation.

Rachel smiles adoringly at the blonde's disappointment. "Well, Quinn, you have to peel it off first, then it'll stick."

Quinn scrunches her eyebrows as she tries to understand what Rachel has just said. "Peel what?"

Rachel giggles, "Come here." She pulls the blonde and settles her on to a nearby bench before taking a band-aid from the pack.

Rachel stands in front of Quinn as she takes the end of the band-aids. Quinn sits with a straight back and eyes twinkle with excitement. She watches Rachel's hand in anticipation. Rachel giggles.

Quinn's eyes shoot up, "What?"

"Nothing." Rachel smiles. "You're just adorable. Curious Quinn," she whispers the last part.

Quinn glares at her, "I'm not," she snaps. "Now are you going to help me?" Her cheeks began to turn light pink.

"Oh, bossy," Rachel mocks as she rolled her eyes. She gently places the bandage on the blonde's forehead.

Quinn winces a little but Rachel blew on the wound gently to ease the pain. "There." The brunette declares happily.

The blonde has one of her eyes closed anticipating for something to happen. "Is it better now?" the Slytherin whispers in all seriousness.

Rachel covers her mouth as she giggles. "You know, these things take time." She puts her hand against Quinn's cheek and lowers herself, "But I hope this helps." She tilts the blonde's head gently and softly kisses the blonde's wound. Rachel feels Quinn flinches as her lips touched the blonde's band-aid. The Gryffindor tilts the blonde's chin so that hazel eyes meet her brown ones.

Quinn chuckles, "Well, it still hurts, maybe you should kiss it longer."

Rachel grins, "Nice try, Fabray, don't be cheeky now."

The blonde matches her grin, "It was worth the try." She traps her tongue between her teeth cheekily, "Come on, breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Rachel sits alone at lunchtime in the Great Hall that afternoon when she felt a pair of arms hug her from the back. She is taken by surprise, but by the blonde hair that is covering her face and knowing that her best friend has just settled herself in front of her, she knows who is standing behind her. "Hey, Brit." Rachel smiles as she leans against her friend for support.<p>

"San says you're sad." Brittany settles her head on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel chuckles quietly, "I was. But then I had a little help, now I'm feeling a lot better."

Brittany's hug tightens, "Does my hug help? Quinn always calms down or cheers up whenever I hug her."

The brunette smiles at the Latina in front of her, Santana smiles gently back, "Yes Brit, your hug helps a lot," Rachel answers.

Just then, the posts start arriving. Hundreds of owls fly in and out of the Great Hall dropping their packages, packages from family and friends that is, not their 'packages'. Rachel watches and waits for her own letters to come. Her dads would usually send her a letter every week and this week's letter hasn't arrived. She needs a bit of cheering up today and hopes that a letter from home would help.

She spots her owl from afar and watches it carry a box. It lands with a thud right in front of Rachel and she raised her eyebrow. The tiny diva pulls out the card that is attached on the box and opens the envelope. She recognizes that scrawny writing right away. She sighs before reading it.

"_My dearest Rachel,_

_I'm really sorry for last night, please give me another chance. I promise I'll be the same guy you fell in love with. For starters, here are the chocolates I didn't give you for the past few months._

_Your man  
>Finn"<em>

Rachel lifts the lid from the box and finds a pile of chocolate neatly stacked. She picks one up and turns it around. Santana knows what is going through Rachel's head and curiously, she picks one up too.

"They're not vegan friendly." Brittany frowns after reading the ingredients from the chocolate Rachel is holding.

Rachel searches for Finn in the crowd of people and finds him easily. He is staring at her with anticipation. The diva really doesn't know how to react. She wants to give her boyfriend a second chance. She really does, but it is just so hard. He doesn't seem like a good boyfriend in her eyes anymore.

She sighs, "Even Brittany knows…"

Santana doesn't say anything and Brittany only hugs her tighter.

From a distance, Quinn watches the interaction as she munches on a carrot. She glares at the back of Finn's head hoping that he'd get the message and just fall over his seat. He doesn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach." Finn catches up with her just after class.<p>

Rachel turns. She has been feeling a lot better compared to earlier that morning due to the cheerbons and she is really grateful Quinn has put in more than enough to last a day.

"Hey Finn," She replies.

The boy in front of her tucks his hands in his pockets. "So uhh… how do you like the chocolates?"

From the corner of Rachel's eyes, she spots Slytherins. Quinn links her arm to Karofsky and they seem to be in deep conversation.

"Finn…" She turns her attention back to her boyfriend, "You do know that I'm vegan right?"

Finn blinks. "We-well… yeah."

"Those chocolates weren't vegan friendly, Finn. I can't eat them."

"Oh…"

Silence falls between them. "Anything else you want to speak to me about?" Rachel breaks the tension.

Finn is completely speechless as he scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry. Give me another chance, Rach."

"Finn, I _am_ giving you another chance. Every gift you give me proves to me that you're not capable of being my boyfriend anymore. I think I need sometime alone." Rachel presses her books against her chest.

Finn looks defeated but complies. "I'll be better, I promise," He says before he leaves.

Rachel doesn't reply. She looks up and sees Quinn approaching with Karofsky behind her. "Hey," the blonde says.

Rachel sighs, "Not now, Quinn."

Quinn quickly puts her hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

The shorter brunette looks at Quinn then at Karofsky. 'Does he know that his fiancé likes me?' she thinks to herself.

Karofsky merely stares back at her expressionlessly.

"Anyway, if you want more cheerbons, you can always ask," Quinn supplies and pulls Karofsky away with her.

Rachel watches their interaction with a little jealousy. She is unsure whether she is jealous of their fake relationship or the fact that Quinn is holding on to Karofsky's hand.

* * *

><p>Three days has passed and Finn has been messing up every little gift he has sent Rachel. The diva, however, is getting immune to his mistakes and she is getting her much needed sleep from the help of the endless supply of cheerbons. If she gains the ability ignore her boyfriend, her day would be great. However, today, it seems as if it is too much to ask for.<p>

"Head's up!" Someone calls out and Rachel is a second to late.

She drops the books she is carrying and nearly falls over from the impact of the quaffle that hit the back of her head. She hears people laughing and snickering as she rubs the bruise.

"Rachel, are you alright?" she hears Brittany to her right and feels the blonde's hands holding her up.

"Yea, Brit. Just surprised. I might have a bit of bruising but nothing that, hopefully, will damage my brain." Rachel forces a smile.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about that." Sam comes closer and inspects her, "Are you alright? I really am sorry, Finn missed the quaffle."

"I'm fine, Sam. You do have quite an arm there," Rachel says.

"Thanks, though you shouldn't be complimenting me when I've just thrown a ball at the back of your head." Sam chuckles nervously.

"Hey Finnept! Maybe instead of laughing your ass off, you should comfort your girlfriend!" Santana calls out to the boy who is grinning.

_This is the last straw_! Rachel frowns.

They see Finn suppressing his laugh as he makes his way towards the small group. "Hey, I'm sorry babe, but that was just hilarious."

The tiny diva takes in a deep breath, "Finn, may I speak to you alone?"

"Sure." He grins as he holds out his hand.

Rachel walks past him and leads the way to a nearby empty corridor beside the courtyard. Finn follows her like a wounded puppy.

The diva turns around and takes a deep breath to clear her mind. "Finn, I think that we can no longer be together for obvious reasons."

Finn blinks. "What?"

She clears her throat. "I think I'm making myself clear that I no longer want to be in this relationship with you."

"Wait…" Finn scrunches his nose and shakes his head. "Wait… you're breaking up with me?" his volume increases.

Rachel looks apprehensive, "We-well, yes Finn. I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" He approaches the tiny brunette with a dangerous aura.

"Be-because Finn, we are no longer fit for each other. You don't remember little things about me that I deem important and you don't even know my middle name," Rachel finishes as her back touched the wall.

"But Rachel, those things are not important, what's important is that I love you, right?"

Rachel sees the rage in his eyes and fear strikes her nerves when she feels his hand on her collar.

"Hey!" The tension is broken and Rachel sees Finn being pushed back onto a wall by Karofsky. "Dude! What the hell?" Finn pushes away the arms that are on him.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Karofsky says calmly.

"This is none of your business!" Finn shouts as he shoves Karofsky out of his way.

Quinn is standing in front of Rachel blocking the giant's direct line of the terrified girl. "Stand down, Hudson. Before I do something you and I will regret."

"What are you going to do about it, Fabray?" Finn is about to raise his hand when Karofsky pulls him violently away and drags him to the courtyard causing him to fall down.

Finn is surprised when he feels his back connect with the paved ground. "Dude!" he scrambles back up quickly to save any dignity he has left. Their little interaction is gaining attention from people nearby.

"You were about to touch my lady." Karofsky puffs out his chest as he approaches Finn, as if daring him to lay a finger on Quinn.

"Finn! Calm down." Sam has his arms around the boy to restrain his anger.

"Dave." Quinn pulls Karofsky gently by his upper arm. He looks at the blonde and he contains his aggression.

"What is going on here?" barks Hagrid as he approaches the group.

"These people are meddling in my business!" Finn's knocks Sam with his elbow.

"Dude, calm down." Sam holds the side of his face.

"Finn, you're scaring Rachel." Brittany says timidly behind Santana.

Finn turns his attention to his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend. "Rachel baby, don't do this to me. These people don't know you, they don't know you like I do. I know you love me."

Before anyone can react or pull the boy back, Finn has already captured Rachel in his arms.

Time seems to stand still. Karofsky has no expression on his face. Brittany looks highly amused. Hagrid feels out of place. Blaine and Sam stand side by side unsure of what to do. Quinn and Santana are still trying to work out whose face belongs to who, but now Santana looks just plain sick of the sight.

Quinn's wand is halfway out but for some reason, she is intrigued by what Finn is doing. Her mouth is half open as she observes the sight in front of her. She frowns and tilts her head as if trying to decipher what is going on. She looks to her right and sees Santana having the same expression as she does. She sees Brittany behind her, hiding her giggle. The hazel eyes turn back to see Finn devouring Rachel with his mouth.

Rachel finally gathers her strength and pushes the boy with what power she has. "Finn…"

"Can't you feel the spark?" Finn whines.

Quinn's mind catches up with her as she points her wand at the boy's pulse point, "Stand down, Hudson."

"This has nothing to do with you, Fabray," Finn spits out.

"When you force yourself on someone who clearly does not want anything to do with you… I think it's safe to say I can speak for the public."

"Hey now, there's no need for violence." Hagrid seems nervous around the blonde with the wand. He stands next to Finn hoping it would give the boy some mental support. "Now, Fabray, would you kindly remove the wand from his neck?"

"Only if he'll stay away from Berry," Quinn says coldly.

Finn stares down at Quinn, both challenging each other silently for different reasons.

Brittany's hand shoots up as she looks at Hagrid with anticipation. Hagrid looks confused as he clears his throat, "Uhh… yes, Ms. Pierce?"

Brittany's hand flops back down by her side. "Hagrid, is he your son?"

Finn and Hagrid look at each other while Santana is trying to contain her laugh. "He looks big enough, San." The blonde whispers, or tries to anyway, to the Latina.

Quinn smiles at her friend's question but quickly wipes it off as she prods the boy with her wand, "Well?"

"Come on, Finn. Let it go." Blaine is pulling his arm gently away.

"Fine." Finn hisses, "This is not over."

"Between you and her. It is." Quinn lowers her wand, "Between you and me. Oh boy, we've only just started."

Finn shoots her a glare as he leaves with Blaine.

Hagrid clears his throat, "Well, now that's over with. Young lady, I have to remind you that a wand is not a weapon to settle disputes with."

Quinn smirks as she tucks her wand back in her robe, "Oh come on, I'm a girl, how else was I supposed to win against a giant." She chuckles but then remembers that Hagrid is a half-giant, "Oh, sorry, professor."

Hagrid shakes his head. "Kids these days…" he mutters under his breath. "I hope you won't be causing anymore problems until I see you in class, Fabray."

"I can't promise anything, professor." She smiles mischievously earning her an eye-roll from the giant.

"Well, you best be on your ways now." Hagrid leaves awkwardly.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Brittany hugs her.

Rachel nods against the taller blonde's collarbone. "I'm fine, Brit."

Quinn looks at Sam and sees a bruise appearing near his eye. "Dave, take him to the hospital wing."

Both Sam and Karofsky look surprised. "Quinn…" Karofsky mumbles.

"Just go," It sounds more like a demand than a request.

"I'll be fine on my own," Sam says as he picks up his bag.

"He's not going to bite." Quinn says to Sam and looks at Karofsky, "Dave, go."

Karofsky puffs a little but complies with the blonde's wishes, "Come on," he muttered to Sam.

Sam looks between Quinn and Karofsky, "O-Okay." He stutters before following Karofsky.

Once Karofsky and Sam are out of sight, Quinn turns towards the Latina. They exchange a look.

"Come on, Brit, let's go feed Buckbeak." Santana puts her hand on the blonde's back.

"Oh, right, we haven't fed him in ages." Brittany looks appalled. She then pulls the Latina away. "I'll see you later guys." She calls out.

Rachel stands with her arms folded looking thoroughly exhausted, "Now how did you manage to get rid of all those people?"

Quinn walks closer and smiles, "Talent."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You really did not need to send your fiancé away just to talk to me."

"It needed to be done." She shrugs.

"Does he know about us?"

Quinn smirks, "There's an 'us'?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Don't even start, Fabray. I'm merely curious whether or not your fiancé is aware that his fiancé is pursuing another."

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I'm not pursuing anyone."

Rachel is taken back, "Y-you… you're not?"

Quinn grins, "Well I wasn't, but now that your boyfriend's out of the picture… will you go out with me?"

Rachel puffs and stomps her feet. "Quinn Fabray, you are unbelievable. I just got out of a relationship five minutes ago and now you're asking me out? Whatever happened to that romantic 'I'll wait for you until the end of time'?"

The blonde's grin, if possible, grows wider, "You think I'm romantic."

Rachel gives her the evil eye. "So not the point, Fabray."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Quit calling me Fabray."

"Well then stop teasing me!" she turns to leave the blonde.

Feeling excited, the Slytherin follows her, "Come on. I'm only asking you to go out with me. And look..." She bumps Rachel's shoulder, "You're rejecting me right now. I'll keep asking and I'll wait until the end of _time_ for you to say yes to me." The blonde walks backwards in front of Rachel, "Come on Rae, go out with me." She grins, "Be my Venus." Pale hands reaches out to hold tanned ones.

Rachel stops and rolls her eyes, "For your information, Quinn Fabray," she pulls her hand away, "I expected more from you. Not a date request in the middle of the hall, ten minutes after a break up." She sidesteps the blonde.

"I'm not going to stop, you know." Quinn calls out.

"I didn't expect you too." Rachel calls back as she keeps walking, "I don't want you too." She smiles. At least one good thing happened today.


	13. Bloody bludgers

**Chapter 13: Bloody Bludgers**

* * *

><p>The lake is still when the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff walk by, both enjoying the serenity presented to them by Mother Nature. Brittany has started telling her friend about the different pets she has and what she would like to take care of in the future after they have fed Buckbeak. Santana smiles adoringly at the bubbly blonde, offering suggestions and ideas of animals that she thinks the taller girl would like.<p>

Ever since Santana steps up her game and actually makes progress with her friendship with Brittany, she realizes how much she enjoyed spending her time together with the blonde. She notices how content she is just hearing the girl talk.

"Oh look, San." They stop in their tracks as Brittany points at the lake. "Do you think that's Lochie? I haven't seen him in weeks."

Santana follows the girl's line of sight and sees water splashing at a distance, disturbing the lake's peace. "I think so, Brit," she says softly, "Maybe the next time we come here, we should pack meat. I don't think the bread we brought last time filled his stomach."

"Do you think he's angry with us?" the blonde pouts at the thought.

Seeing the sulky blonde, Santana's heart melts and she feels like kissing those pout away, "I don't think so, Brit. I think he went to get more food by himself."

Brittany giggles. "I keep forgetting that he's part dinosaur. He's quite small though, don't you think?"

Santana grins. "He's seven metres tall, sweetie, we usually only see his neck and that's already two metres."

The blonde smiles. "You're smart about these things, San." She links her pinkie with the Latina, a habit that is formed during their time together.

"You're smart about other things, Brit." Santana looks adoringly at the taller girl.

Brittany looks into deep brown eyes as she pouts in contemplation. "Maybe." She shrugs dejectedly.

Santana frowns. "Did I say something wrong?"

The blonde shakes her head. "No. I'm just thinking too much." She pulls the Latina forward.

"Well, let me lessen the burden for you." Santana pulls the blonde back again and blue eyes meet brown ones, "Tell me what's on your mind."

Brittany chews on her lower lip, pondering whether she should say what has been bothering her for a while.

Santana smiles encouragingly, "Come on, you can tell me." She swings their hands between them.

The blonde exhales before stating her thoughts, "San."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

Santana's eyes widen and feels her cheeks turn pink as blood rush up to her face. What Brittany has just asked is a simple question, but for the Latina, it means so much more.

"B-B-Brit," The Latina is losing her cool, so she pauses to gather herself and she clears her throat before proceeding, "Of course, I do, Brit." She shrugs nonchalantly.

Blue eyes takes a moment to gaze into brown orbs, searching for a sign of sincerity, "That's what I thought." She whispers and surprises the Gryffindor by ducking down and capturing her lips.

Santana's eyes flutter unconsciously as she tastes vanilla lips between hers. She feels Brittany's hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer, she grants the blonde's wish. Their pinkie-linked hands have intertwined during the kiss. Unsatisfied with their proximity, the Gryffindor takes action and pulls the Hufflepuff by the waist. She smiles contently when she feels a warm body pressed against her and chuckles when she hears the blonde squeal due to the sudden action.

Brittany breaks off their kiss and gazes longingly at the Latina, "That's what I thought." She smiles.

"I told you that you're smart." Santana smiles back as she looks at the blonde's lips.

"Hmm…" Brittany pecks Santana's nose, "Will you go out with me?"

Santana giggles uncharacteristically and has to mentally slap herself for sounding like a little girl. She clears her throat and blushes furiously, "Uhm… Sure."

Brittany grins showing Santana a perfect smile that she has grown to love, "Only a 'sure'? Not a definite yes?" she asks expectantly.

The Latina nods furiously, "Yes, Brittany, yes."

"Oh yay!" The blonde picks the smaller girl up and twirls her around.

* * *

><p>Time seem to drag on and on for a blonde haired boy. He would've been fine going off alone. Actually, he would have been able to heal himself on the spot. But because of Quinn, he is stuck with the intimidating, gorilla-sized Slytherin. He doesn't know how to say no and if he does, their walk to the hospital wing would've been a waste, not to mention awkward.<p>

To pass the time, the Gryffindor thinks of a friendly approach. Looking at Karofsky's build, he thinks that the Slytherin played sports that demand physical robustness.

"So uhh…" Sam clears his throat as he tries to keep up beside Karofsky, "What sport do you play?"

Karofsky glances sideways, "Quidditch."

"Right…" Sam forgets that the dark-haired boy play as beater in the Slytherin quidditch team. "Ever heard of rugby?"

"No." Karofsky replies shortly.

Sam feels awkward trying to start conversations that ends with no results. But for him, it is even more awkward when silence hugs the atmosphere. He tries again.

"You should try it. Guys like you would excel in that kind of sport." Sam nods, more to himself than anyone else.

"Muggle-born?" Karofsky asks.

Sam frowns at his short question. "I'm half-blood. But if that bothers you, you really don't need to accompany me to the hospital wing."

Sam has heard the rumours of Fabray and Karofsky, how their parents are deatheaters. As realization hit him, he starts to feel anxious from being alone with the Slytherin.

The Gryffindor stops in his tracks. Karofsky, after realizing that his companion is no longer by him, turns around. He doesn't say anything and it is starting to get on Sam's nerves.

"No, I mean, seriously man, you don't need to be my bodyguard. I can take care of myself just fine."

Karofsky's face is unreadable as he observes Sam. "I never said it bothered me," the dark haired boy finally says.

Sam is flabbergasted. Did this pure-blood, son of death-eaters Slytherin say that half-bloods don't bother him? "Uhh… I-I…" he tries to think of anything to say but the new information overloads his brain.

"Are you coming or what?" Karofsky mumbles and pockets his hands.

"Uhh…" The Gryffindor puts his thoughts away and starts walking beside Karofsky again. Nothing else is said after that.

* * *

><p>Rachel watches her best friend skip into their bedroom with a wide toothy grin plastered on her face. The diva raises her eyebrow, "What did you do?"<p>

Santana smiles cheekily, nothing can bring her mood down right now. "Now, why would you assume that I did anything."

Rachel puts down the book that she is reading and observes her friend. "Because, Santana Lopez, every time you come back with that grin on your face, I see the points from our house, decrease enormously. So, unless you're going to confess about what you did, I will ask that…"

"Brittany asked me out," Santana interrupts her.

Rachel blinks as she digests the information. "Oh…" Then her open mouth turns into a grin that matches the Latina's.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin fell on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Both houses gear up for the game and stand as a group at the entrance of the field waiting for the game to start. The cheers and roars can be heard from the spectators that support either green or red themed clothing.<p>

"You're so going down, Fabray." Santana grin. She still has Brittany in her mind.

Quinn chuckles quietly, "You look cute trying to be all aggressive with a smile on your face."

The Latina scoffs, "At least I asked the girl I like out." She then smirks.

The Slytherin turns towards the Gryffindor with a mischievous smile, "Did _you_ or did _she_?"

The Latina looks surprised but gathers herself, "She… did. Doesn't matter, I still have a date with her." Santana _really_ does not like the grin that Quinn is supporting, "What?" she snaps.

"Your game was over even before you started to play." Quinn states as she fixes up her gloves, "Thought you were going to match my game, Lopez."

Santana's jaw drops to the ground, "You… you _told_ her to ask me out?"

"Yea…" Quinn cranes her neck, "Something like that." She shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know, I can't quite remember what I told her." She glances at Santana, "Remember what we said? Chasing them is half the fun." She smiles, "So that's game over for you, huh?"

The Gryffindor picks her jaw up from the floor and glares at the blonde, "Eso es trampa!"

Just then, a tinier brunette appears behind them, "Hey guys." Rachel pipes.

She sees the deathly glare the Latina is throwing the Slytherin and a familiar cheeky grin plastered on the blonde's face. She rolls her eyes, "What did she do this time?"

Santana points accusingly at Quinn, "Ella está haciendo trampa_!"_ She screams at Rachel.

The tiny diva backs away with eyes wide as the moon. "O…kay…"

"Hey, Rachel." Finn comes over to them.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel replies courteously.

Then silence fills the air. Quinn still grins playfully at the seething Latina. She turns her head and sees the Gryffindor seeker and his two sidekicks. She scoffs.

"Ow?" Quinn quickly retracts her arm away, "What?"

Rachel has pinched her arm to gain her attention. "It's impolite to stare," she states.

Quinn frowns and turns back to the group she is looking at and sees the trio stare at her. 'Well that's funny.' She chuckles when she realized that Rachel has thought that she is staring at Hermione Granger.

"Ella está haciendo trampa_!"_ Santana is still pointing at Quinn.

"Will you knock it off?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Estás haciendo trampa_!" _

"Wish me luck?" Finn tries a neutral approach in getting his girlfriend back.

"Good luck, Finn." Rachel says as she tries to pull the Latina back from lunging at the blonde.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" The voice of Lee Jordan is heard in the Quidditch pitch, "From the house of red and yellow, here's Potter, Wood, Lopez, Weasley, Weasley, Hudson and Johnson!"

"I'll see you later." Finn winks at Rachel.

The tiny brunette raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"Off you go, Lopez, we can settle this in the sky, if you'd like." Quinn cracks her fingers.

"¡Lo juro, igualaré tu juego, Fabray!" The Latina gives her the deadly stare and leaves the ground to join her teammates on their broomsticks.

Quinn turns towards Rachel but sees from the corner of her eyes, her own teammates and Potter's friends. She clears her throat and tries to block their questioning gaze with her back. "So…" she grins at the brunette.

"So…" Rachel plays a long with a smile on her face.

"Did you want to give me a good luck kiss?" Quinn leans on her broomstick with her trademark cheeky smile.

"Hmm?" Rachel puts both her hands behind her own back, "Oh no, I just wanted to tell you to break a leg."

"You… want me to break a leg?" Quinn raises her eyebrow questioningly, "Whose?"

'Of course, she wouldn't understand the saying', Rachel giggles, "No, it's just what muggles say when they wish someone good luck, they say, break a leg." She shrugs.

Quinn grins, "Funny way to express it. But if you'd like, I'll break Hudson's leg for you."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Fabray, don't you dare."

The commentator's voice booms once more as he introduces the members of the Slytherin's team, "And their long time rivals, flying with green and silver, here's Flint, Karofsky, Montague, Bletchley, Derrick, Pucey and Fabray! Where are Slytherin supporters?!"

The crowd roars once more as they cheer for the competing houses. Quinn turns her attention back to the brunette. "So… about that good luck kiss."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Fabray."

Quinn grins and hops on her broomstick. "You're bound to say yes to me sometime, Rae."

* * *

><p>"Hudson, pay attention!" Lopez shouts at him. The boy in question is laughing in mid air as he watches Quinn dodge the bludgers that the Weasley brothers send towards her direction.<p>

"Relax, Santana. Johnson has just scored." He smiles as he sees their points increase.

Lopez zooms past him to intercept a quaffle thrown by Bletchley. "Get your ass moving!" Lopez says as she zig-zags past the other players towards the opponents goal.

Fabray is having a hard time trying to find the snitch. Gryffindors has an upper hand due to Lopez's and Johnson's manoeuvres. Quinn doesn't want to lose against the Latina so she speeds off towards the Gryffindor's chasers.

"David get her!" Fabray shouts as she closely tails the two. Karofsky, seeing that he can't get possession of a bludger any time soon, speeds off towards the blonde's end of the field.

Lopez turns her head just in time to see a fiery blonde mad dash through bludgers and knock her partner off course. Johnson is taken by surprise and tries to control her broom. Karofsky sees a bludger miss Fabray by centimetres and gets his bat ready as it zooms towards him. "Quinn! Heads!" He shouts and hits the psychotic ball towards Johnson.

Fabray sees the speeding bullet towards her and she shifts her whole weight to the side making her do a swift 360° turn in midair. The bludger misses her and violently crashes against Johnson's forearm. She screams as she falls of her broom.

Lopez's quaffle is intercepted by Flint. She grits her teeth at her lousy attempt and the loss of a team member. She catches Fabray's eyes and they both stare each other down.

"Lopez! Move!" Both Weasley twins urge the Latina as they both hit incoming bludgers towards the only female Slytherin in the air.

The blonde's eyes widen as she realizes the situation she's in. She sees the Latina smirks before she dashes out of the way and concentrates once more in searching for the snitch.

With Gryffindor missing one chaser, Slytherin's slowly catches up to them. Fabray smiles slyly when she spots a gold haze near one of the Weasley twin. She leans her whole weight forward on her broom, urging it to go faster.

She's meters away from it and she's smiling victoriously. Potter is nowhere within the blonde's sight and she's pleased. The Slytherin reaches out but has to swerve sharply when a tall Gryffindor blocks her path.

Hudson grins at the shocked blonde. The hazel eyes bore a deadly stare into brown ones. If eyes could kill, Gryffindor would lose another chaser from their team.

"Think you can get anywhere with that Shooting Star?" Hudson laughs at the blonde's broomstick.

Fabray knows that the Slytherins are facing a whole team who uses Nimbus 2000. However, she's determined to show them that winning the game requires not only the tools they use, but also their talents.

She ignores him and looks around once more for the lost snitch. While she's busy searching for the golden ball, her team scores two more goals in the time span of two minutes. She smirks. Knocking Johnson from her broom has been worth it. Gryffindors rely on Lopez and Johnson for points and as for Hudson, Fabray isn't even sure why he's on the team.

"Hey Fabray!" Hudson shouts at her, "Your broom should only be used to sweep floors."

Fabray frowns and tries to ignore him once more. She flies around the pitch dodging those bloody bludgers as she moves. The blonde looks at the other seeker and sees him scan the area for the gold haze.

She dodges another bludger by hopping off her broomstick and hanging on to it with both her hands. When the ball is nowhere in her direction, she hops on again. "Fabray!" The blonde turns at the source of noise. It's Hudson again, "You should be a ballerina with the way you prance around!" he mocks.

Fabray tries to keep her cool and moves to the other end of the pitch as she keeps a close look at Potter. She approaches Karofsky who is busy trying to steal the bludger from the Weasley's possession.

"Fabray!" The blonde rolls her eyes as she turns towards him again, "Is your mother proud that you're a deatheater?"

The hazel eyes widen in surprise and turn dark as hatred fills them. She sees Karofsky by her and yanks the bat from his hand. 'Just in time.' She thinks to herself as another Weasley twin bats a bludger towards her. She musters her strength and bats the ferocious ball towards Hudson. The contact of the ball against the bat is so strong, that the Slytherin feels the impact up her arms making her feel limp in an instant.

The boy's eyes widen with realization as he tries to swerve out of the way. Fabray smiles evilly as the bludger collides with the boy's broomstick, breaking it effectively and throwing him off his steed.

The sound of a whistle pierces through the game as Madam Hooch declares a foul for the Slytherin's seeker. Fabray gives back the bat happily as she flies above the crowd. Boos and laughter can be heard by the spectators.

Lopez scores a point for Gryffindor easily and flies off towards her teammates, furious that her other two partners are out of the game. "That's cheating!" she yells at the blonde.

Fabray smirks, "I know." She says simply, "Thus, the foul, Sherlock."

The Latina glares angrily at the Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Rain begins to blind their view of the quidditch field and Madam Hooch blows the whistle to call for timeout for both teams. Fabray shakes the water away from her forehead and ties her ponytail back up. They move into the change rooms to switch their uniforms. "Hey." Karofsky pulls the blonde aside, away from the rest of their team.<p>

The blonde looks up at her companion and sees worry etched on his face. "What?" She asks softly.

The boy wipes her cheeks and exhales, "No need to cry."

Fabray blinks and wipes the tears continue to stream down. Karofsky envelops her in a tight embrace as the blonde cries into his chest. "He talked about my mom, Dave. He insulted my mom. I couldn't let him get away…" She sobs uncontrollably.

"Hey!" A voice draws their attention, "I've got a bone to pick with you, Fabray!" Hudson marches towards the both of them. Karofsky automatically moves in front of Fabray.

"Back off." The Slytherin demands as he straightens his back and puffs out his chest, daring the Gryffindor to move forward.

"You destroyed my broomstick!" He yells as he slows down his walking, "You're going to pay for that." He raises his fist but is shoved back by Karofsky.

"I said, back off." The Slytherin hisses with hatred.

Hudson looks surprised when he felt his back hit the wall. He pushes off and lunges at the Slytherin. He pulls back his fist and thrusts it against Karofsky's face. The Slytherin staggers back uncontrollably, knocking the blonde behind him down. He falls off his feet and tries to quickly regain his stance. Fabray hugs him from the back, "Don't." She says softly but enough for the boy to hear as she leans her head against his shoulder.

Hudson stands there in an aggressive fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to hit him back. Karofsky's face scrunched up in despise at the sight of the Gryffindor.

"Come on then, show me what you've got." The boy shouts as he puts his fists up.

The sound of hurried footsteps can be heard as a second passes between them. "Fabray! Your crappy team is cheating!" Lopez's voice pierces the silence.

The Latina's eyes widen as she digests the scene in front of her. Hudson looks furious while Fabray and Karofsky are down on the floor. She can see a bruise forming on the boy's left jaw while the gorilla's body obscures a blonde's face.

Fabray takes a deep breath as she wipes her tears on the boy's back and regains her composure. She pushes Karofsky up. The boy stands up and pulls his fiancé up with him.

Rachel and the Gryffindor team finally catches up to the Latina. "What's going on?"

Fabray closes her eyes as she clears her mind. She opens those hazel eyes to reveal dark and cloudy hatred in them. The air in the room changes when they hear the blonde's tone.

"Nothing." Her voice cold as stalactite in the middle of winter, dripping venom as it passes through her mouth.

Rachel is stunned at the response. She sees the blonde putting up her defences as high as they used to be, the ice queen is back. The brunette cannot see the cheekiness or playfulness in the Slytherin's hazel eyes and for some reason, she feels as if… she doesn't know the person in front of her.

"Q-Quinn?" she stutters as she approaches the blonde and lifts her hand to touch the Slytherin.

Fabray does not respond, she merely shifts her intense gaze to the tiny Gryffindor, silently daring her to come closer. The air around the blonde is cold, Rachel feels goosebumps run up her neck.

"Let's go." Fabray says to Karofsky as she leaves the brunette's hand in the air.

Rachel's heart breaks a little as she turns towards Lopez and Hudson. "What did you do?" her voice breaks.

* * *

><p>The game is underway again. Fabray tightens her goggles as she leaves the wet grass behind her. She wants the game to be over as soon as possible, with the Slytherin as the winner, of course.<p>

The Weasley twins are on her tail as hard as ever. The boys do not accept the fact that the blonde took out two of their chasers out of the game. Bludgers are sent one after the other at the Slytherin.

"Ugh…" Fabray grunts as one narrowly misses her head, "David!"

Karofsky turns to the source of noise through the heavy rain.

"Get them off my back!" Fabray shouts as she realizes that Potter has spotted the snitch and is trailing closely behind it. She speeds off towards the same direction, leaning against her broomstick to lessen the wind resistance. "Come on, babe."

She dodges a speeding player of the opposite team and is right behind Potter. They are both speeding towards the sky as they follow the golden ball. Neither wants to give up. Thunder strikes and clouds get heavier around them. Fabray wipes her goggles with her sleeves but it only made it worse. She looks around and sees Potter still flying higher. She kicks off her broomstick and speeds off once more.

The blonde tries so hard to concentrate on what's in front of her that she doesn't even realize that the air around her has turned colder.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spots dark hooded figures. She turns rapidly towards the clouds but sees nothing. Believing it is only a figment of her imagination; she continues her search for the snitch as she sees air of smoke coming out of her mouth.

Lighting strikes and dark creatures are revealed behind the grey clouds. Fabray's eyes widen when she sees Potter falling in the sky, seemingly unconscious. She takes out her wand quickly and points at him. However, by the time the blonde is ready to cast a spell, the boy is already hidden behind the clouds beneath her.

Black robes glide near her, mocking her bravery. "Not again." She whispers.

The blonde knows what she has to do, but the question is, how she is going to do it. She dodges the hooded creatures, still unsure of where left and right is. "Expecto Patronum." She focuses on thoughts of Rachel. 'It worked last time.' She thinks.

Nothing comes out of the blonde's wand but something does come out from behind the clouds. Hazel eyes twinkle with excitement, 'The snitch.'

She couldn't care less about what happens to her as she pushes her broomstick to its maximum speed. Shady robes keep coming close to her. 'Lucy, go…'

Fabray blinks, 'No.' She shakes her head, 'Can't be.' She concentrates once more at the snitch in front of her, 'Almost there…' She reaches out and with one kick, boosts her broomstick enough for her to grasp the tiny ball in her hand. She smiles.

* * *

><p>Her happiness is cut short by another dementor trying to suck her soul. She pulls back and speeds off downwards. Quinn tries to focus her mind on happy memories but she can't think of anything. Then she remembers one of the things her father had told her once. You can manipulate your mind into making you believe things that aren't.<p>

"Happiest thoughts, Quinn…" She whispers to herself.

'Come on, baby sis, let's go get ice cream…' A disembodied voice fills her mind.

The blonde dodges another dementor as she continues her dive. Then her eyes widen when an idea hits her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom! Dad!" Quinn pulls Rachel into her housemansion. The brunette shuffles awkwardly behind her. "Come on, Rae, you don't have to be nervous." The blonde assures her._

"_But Quinn… they're your parents." The brunette whispers as she grips her hand tighter, "What if they don't like me?"_

The blonde rolls her eyes, "_I love you, so they're bound to at least like you." She chuckles at her girlfriend's nervousness, "You'll be fine." She kisses to the top of the shorter girl's head and pecks her on the cheek._

"_Hey, baby sis!" A similar looking blonde walks down the stairs, "No snogging in front of mom and dad, now." She smirks._

"_Hailey…" Quinn's eyes widen, "Hailey, it's you…"_

_The other blonde chuckles, "Of course, it's me, you pumpkin head. Mom's been anxious to meet your girlfriend." Hailey offers her hand to Rachel, "Hey, I'm Hailey. Lucy's sister."_

_Quinn's ears turn pink, "Don't call me that." She mumbles._

"_Rachel Berry. Pleasure to meet you." Rachel smiles courteously._

"_There you are, sweetie!" Another blonde haired, older looking, yet similar woman enters the room._

"_Mom." Quinn whispers._

"_Oh my, we have a guest. Oh, Russel?" her mom calls out, "Hi, I'm Judy Fabray."_

"_Rachel Berry." Rachel repeats, still with the wide smile on her face, "Pleasure."_

"_Yes, darling?" A manly voice this time, comes into the foyer, "Oh." His attention is on Rachel, "Hello there, I'm Russel. Man of the house." He chuckles, "And you must be…"_

"_Rachel, dad." Quinn supplies, grinning from ear to ear, "My girlfriend, the one I've been telling you about."_

"_Ahh." Russel takes out his hand to shake the brunette's, "Finally glad to picture a face when hearing Lucy's stories." He chuckles._

"_Aww, welcome to the Fabray mansion, dear." Judy invades Rachel's personal space and hugs her tightly._

_Quinn giggles at her mom's action._

* * *

><p>"Ex… Expecto Patronum!" She strengthens her voice as she bellows the incantation.<p>

Silvery smoke protrudes from her wand, forming the shape of a wolf as it pushes back dementors near her. The howling of a wolf can be heard around her and she feels safer now that she has her protection. She watches proudly as her patronus drives off the hooded creatures. The silvery haze embraces her like a blanket for a newborn baby. She feels warmth when she sees the animal gracefully leaps in the air, howling a sweet melody to her ears.

She continues her descent as she keeps imagining happy scenes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pumpkin?" her sister pokes into her room.<em>

"_Yea, Hails?" Young Quinn is on her bed, playing with her new broomstick._

"_I'm going to get some ice cream, do you want to come along?" Her sister opens the bedroom door wider._

_Quinn's eyes widen with excitement, "Yes!" She yells as she jumps off her broom and lunges at her sister._

_Hailey laughs as she picks up her baby sister, "But you have to promise to control your magic, okay?"_

"_I __**pinkie**__ promise it!" Quinn holds out her pinkie, "Can we take Rachel along?" she pouts at her older sister._

_Hailey smiles adoringly, "Aww, my baby sis has a girlfriend." She teases._

"_I do not!" Quinn frowns, "She's my best friend."_

_Hailey kisses Quinn on her cheek, "She'll be your wife someday, pumpkin."_

_Quinn rubs the spot her sister has just kissed her, "Ewww… yuck."_

_Her sister laughs, "Besides she's gone with her family on a trip to Bulgaria, isn't she?"_

_The younger blonde pouts, "I miss her already."_

"_She'll be back next week, so… should I get jealous that my sister wants to spend her time with another girl than with her own sister?" Hailey teases._

"_No! I want to spend time with you! You're my bestest sister ever." Quinn puts her arms around the blonde and hugs her tightly._

"_Choking, baby sis, choking." Hailey fakes a gagging noise._

_Quinn loosens her grip and giggles, "You're the bestest sister ever." She grins._

_Hailey rolls her eyes, "Lucy, I'm your __**only**__ sister."_

"_But the __**bestest**__." Quinn argues hoping that it would win her the argument._

_The older blonde carries her sister downstairs, "Well then, you're the __**bestest **__sister for me."_

* * *

><p>Quinn realizes is that she can see the Quidditch pitch again. She sees her patronus fading and hears the howls of a wolf disappear as the screams and panic of the spectators begin to strike her senses.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy" Hailey checks Quinn's face for injuries as tears fall down her cheeks, "Please, please, please stay as quiet as you can."<em>

_Quinn sobs uncontrollably._

"_No, no, no." Hailey envelops her in a tight embrace, "Please be quiet, please stop crying." She kisses her younger sister's forehead, "Please don't make a sound."_

_Quinn clutches at her sister, hugging her as tightly as she can. "Hailey, I'm scared." The little blonde confesses._

"_I know, baby girl." Hailey picks up Quinn and starts running, "I'll protect you, no matter what. I love you, Lucy."_

* * *

><p>Everything is a blur for her. She feels the wet grass against her back as she gasps for air. "Quinn?" A familiar voice calls her out as she feels a soft hand holding hers and one against her cheek, "Quinn, can you hear me?"<p>

Quinn moves her hand slowly to her chest, "Rachel…" she wheezes then coughs.

"I'm here, Quinn, I'm here." The voice tries to sound confident and firm.

Quinn opens her eyes and meet deep brown ones, "Hailey." She whispers.


	14. Memories of her

**Chapter 14: Stubborn Snitch**

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up with heavy breathing and feels the cold sweat on her forehead. She blinks her eyes and feels something heavy against her chest. She wheezes and coughs only to feel a sharp pain against upper body. She looks around for help and sees brown hair splayed next to her on her blanket. Rachel is fast asleep while sitting on a chair.<p>

"Quinn," a voice calls her out.

She looks to her left and found her trusty best friend, "Dave… what happened?"

Karofsky looks exhausted, "You got hit by a bludger, it fractured your ribs." He frowns a bit, "They said you had internal bleeding. You were coughing up blood on the field."

The blonde puts her hand against her chest and could feel pain lingering on the top part of her body, "That… would make sense…"

"They fixed you up when they got you here, you're all right now, they said, but you'll still be feeling the impact from the bludger. Berry did some quick spells when you came hurtling down." The boy glances at the sleeping Gryffindor, "It got you to stop coughing blood. She even caught your fall."

"She did?" Quinn follows his line of sight.

The boy nods, "Hmm… no one knew you caught the snitch. I don't know how fast you were diving but that Weasley boy aimed a bludger at you. We thought that you would've dodged it as usual."

The blonde is contemplating, "I was in my own world. I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything else."

Karofsky cocks his head towards another bed in the hospital wing. Quinn turns and sees that Potter kid. "That kid also fell. Dumbledore caught him. Berry caught you, though. She was probably the only one who realized, that you must've been outside the pitch after seeing your wolf."

The blonde nods, "Must've lost my bearing." Then she frowns, "What time is it?"

Karofsky looks at the clock on the wall, "About two in the morning."

Quinn frowns in realization, "What are you guys doing here? I thought visitors aren't allowed at this time."

The boy shrugs, "We're not. It's a long story."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Everyone's asleep, Dave, no one's going to hear you talk."

Karofsky fidgets as he looked around the infirmary, "Fine…" he fixes up his seat to be closer to the bed, "Short story, she bumped into me in the corridor and dragged me here."

"She dragged you here?"

The boy nods, "Dumbledore got you and Potter here and nearly everyone was here. Hudson was also here trying to apologize to Berry. We all got kicked out because Berry started screaming at him, telling him to leave her alone."

Quinn is taken by surprise, "She did?"

"Yep. An hour later, I found her lurking around the corridor like… well… she tried to be stealthy. Keyword here being 'tried'." The boy grinned, "You know, for being half my size… she can really be intimidating when she yaps like a Chihuahua." He says thoughtfully, "She knows, by the way."

"Knows what?" Quinn frowns.

"About what Hudson had said during the game."

"You told her?"

Karofsky shakes his head, "No, I heard from Lopez. Funny thing is, it was her that had to hold Berry from lunging at Hudson and not the other way."

Quinn chuckles quietly then frowns. "Dave… I…" she thinks about the flashbacks she had.

"Hmm?" Karofsky prods.

She smiles sadly, "I… I saw Hailey…"

The boy frowns, "You… _saw_ Hailey?"

"Well… no… I'm… I don't know. I was… I was trying to create the patronus and… I thought about her." Quinn looks at her best friend, "It felt so real… Everything felt so real. She…" she trails off.

"Hey…" Karofsky says softly pulling her back to reality.

The blonde swallows hard and nods. She takes a deep breath and exhales.

"You should let her in." The boy gestures towards Rachel.

Quinn frowns, "What are you talking about?"

The boy hesitates in continuing, not wanting to make the blonde over think about things, "She makes you happy. Even I can see that."

"Well, she keeps rejecting me…" Quinn starts.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Karofsky interrupts her, "There's a difference between dating a person and opening yourself up to them."

"I _am_ opening myself up to her."

"You're still hiding, Quinn."

The blonde pouts and huffs, "I'm never going to fool you, am I?"

Karofsky chuckles quietly, "We've known each other for all of… well, my life." He smiles, "I still hate the fact that I'm younger than you."

Quinn always likes it when her best friend smiles, she has always told him so. "Yea, nothing you can do about it."

He chuckles again, "I know. I'll just hold a grudge against fate."

The blonde's smile fades, "Hmm… me too."

Karofsky watches Quinn's contemplative face in silence. "Look, Quinn… I know that you put up your walls not to keep people out. You only want to see who cares enough to actually break it down. Berry's been trying, Quinn. Don't rebuild that wall higher." He yawns.

Quinn smiles, "Sometimes I really hate it when you say things like that."

The boy chuckles, "Because it's true?" he yawns again.

The blonde chuckles also, "Go get some sleep, Dave. I'll be fine."

"You know it's true." Karofsky looks at Rachel, "What about Berry?"

The hazel eyes have twinkles of mischief in them, "Oh, Dave?"

Karofsky looks up at his best friend and has to roll his eyes, knowing what the blonde has in mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel feels the ray of sunshine on her face and pulls up the blanket, covering her face. She snuggles closer to her pillow… or what she thinks is her pillow. "Ow?" it talks.<p>

The brunette's eyes shoot open and sees hazel eyes staring affectionately at her. "Ah!" she screams reflexively and falls off the bed.

Quinn gets up on her elbows and clutches at her chest, trying to stop laughing at the same time, "Rae! Are you okay?"

"Quinn Fabray!" The tiny Gryffindor scrambles back up to her feet, "How dare you surprise me like that!" she hisses.

The blonde chuckles, "Rae, I'm not the one who snuck into someone's bed while she's asleep."

Rachel blinks her eyes while her jaw drops to the ground, "For your information, Fabray, I did… I was not…"

The Slytherin lies back down, "Now, you can't possible think that I moved you up here. I can't even breathe properly." She grins.

The brunette scoffs. "I don't care how you did it, but I'm quite certain that you're behind it."

"Keep your voice down, you little delinquent," Quinn teases.

Rachel's gapes like a fish. "I am _not_ a delinquent!"

"Fine, you're not. Little Miss I-break-into-infirmaries-in-the-dead-of-night." The blonde winks cheekily.

The brunette glares at the blonde as she tries to hide her oncoming blush, "Don't wink at me. Stop being cheeky."

Quinn closes her eyes and sticks out a tongue.

"And grow up, Fabray." Rachel rolls her eyes.

Footsteps are heard approaching the hospital wing. They are both hit by the realization that it is Madam Pomfrey, coming in to unlock the infirmary. The blonde grins, "Well… how are you going to get out of this one, love?"

Rachel's heart beat faster. Maybe it is from knowing that the nurse, in a matter of minutes, would catch her. It definitely is not because Quinn had just called her 'love'.

"Hide behind that bed." Quinn cocks her head towards a bed opposite of hers, "I'll distract her."

Rachel looks at the blonde.

"What?" Quinn urges.

The brunette ducks her head and kisses Quinn's forehead, "Get better soon. I'll come again sometime later."

The blonde grins, "Go out with me."

Rachel slaps the blonde's arm playfully, "Now is not the time," she whispers and crouches next to the opposite bed.

The door opens with a swish, revealing a busty lady carrying a tray of medicine.

"Madam Pomfrey," Quinn calls out.

"Oh, you're up early." The nurse comes up beside her.

"Yea, I couldn't get a decent sleep on this crappy bed."

"Watch your language young lady." Madam Pomfrey looks shocked.

Quinn sees Rachel slipped out of the hospital and grins.

* * *

><p>Rachel tiptoes carefully as she ties her messy hair up in a bun. Quinn really did shock her when she woke up earlier. Okay, the blonde could not have moved her on to the bed herself, but she know that the blonde is the perpetrator.<p>

After checking that the coast is cleared, the sneaky Gryffindor prances through another corridor, turning at a corner. She sighs as she leans against the wall, waiting for a ghost to pass.

Her mind wonders back to the quidditch changing rooms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Q-Quinn?" She reaches out for the blonde only to be shot with a look of emptiness. The look the blonde gives her pierces her heart like a knife through butter.<em>

"_Let's go." The Slytherin says to her companion, evading the hand that is reaching out to her._

_Rachel's heart breaks a little at the gesture. She sees the old, invisible wall distancing her and the blonde. "Quinn…" she says, barely a whisper. She turns towards Santana, "What did you do?" Her voice breaks as she says it._

_Santana looks surprised then put her hands up in surrender, "Wasn't me. They were already on the floor when I came."_

_The tiny brunette turns to Finn, "What did you do?" she asks again her voice wavering as she tries to keep it firm._

"_I-I…" Finn stutters as he looks around, "She broke my broomstick, didn't you see?"_

"_What did you say to her?" Santana stands next to Rachel. She is also surprised by Quinn's instantaneous change. Even when they fight each other, verbally, physically or magically, the blonde is always playful._

_Finn blinks, "I-I… I asked…" He gulps, not really wanting to say what he has said on the field, "I…"_

_Santana draws out her wand and points it at his chest. Most of the Gryffindor quidditch team react, "Lopez, there's no need…"_

"_Shut it. Spit it out, Hudson." The Latina urges._

"_I-I-I…"_

"_Finn, what did you say to her?" Rachel lowers Santana's wand._

"_Rachel, it was just a taunt, it's what people do in the games to get your opponents riled up." Finn explains._

"_**What**__ did you say to her?" She repeats dangerously._

"_I said… I asked whether her mom is proud that she's… that she's a death-eater."_

_Rachel's eyes widen comically. She blinks to restrain herself but anger has started to brew in her heart, "You…" She heaves, "You idiot!" She lunges at the boy._

* * *

><p>The brunette waits until the staircases make a direct line to the Fat Lady poster and then makes her move. She takes a deep breath and sighs. She realizes that she really is falling for Quinn.<p>

When she finds the Slytherin by the changing rooms, she really does not recognize her Quinn. What she does see is the daughter of Russel Fabray, the one who is untouchable by everyone around, the one who Rachel desperately wants to get to know earlier in the year.

She realized that she hates seeing the ice queen again. She loves Quinn's real personality, the cheekiness, the playfulness and the romantic side of her blonde. Everything. Except when she shuts down in front of her, revealing nothing but the old Slytherin living the Fabray Legacy.

No, it is at that moment that Rachel realizes how much she still doesn't know Quinn. No matter how close she feels to the blonde when they are teasing each other relentlessly, she realizes that the Slytherin can close up in an instant too.

There are just so many questions that make the blonde a mystery. If Rachel were given the opportunity to ask, she wouldn't even know where to start. However, she knows that if she does ask, the Slytherin would close up again. She has to tread carefully, to get the ice queen to really melt instead of only breaking little pieces of the berg.

"Hailey…" she mumbles under her breath. 'Who is she?' She gasped when she sees Filch's cat coming nearer. She runs towards the other direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam, what's happening?" Rachel clutches at her friend's arm, urging him to tell her every thing that is going on at the field.<em>

"_Uhh…" Sam looks through his omniocular as he tries to distinguish the blurs of the players._

_Rachel gets impatient and grabs the device from the blonde boy's hands. "Where are they?" she scans the sky and only sees dark clouds hovering above them._

_Thunder strikes the quidditch field deafening the players and spectators. Rachel senses something is wrong. "Sam?" She tugs at his sleeve._

"_Yeah?"_

_She thrusts the omniocular back to the boy, "Tell me that's not Santana."_

_Sam's eyes widen, "What?" He looks through the gadget and sees red and yellow falling through the sky, "That's Potter!" he shouts._

"_Why is he falling? What happened?" Rachel grabs the omniocular again._

_Dumbledore casts a spell at the falling Gryffindor to lessen the speed of his descent. "Sam, something's wrong. He wouldn't fall off his broom just like that, would he?" She looks up in the sky again looking for the other seeker, but she is nowhere to be seen._

_Lightning strikes and Rachel sees dark clouds approaching the ground. 'What in the name of…'_

_Then silvery haze begins to slowly disperse the dark mist and the howling of a wolf is heard. Rachel gasps "No…" she searches frantically for green robes above the quidditch field._

_Time seems to fly and the next thing the brunette realizes is that she is bellowing a spell at a limp body. "Pinna Lucem!"_

_She comes down from the bleachers and out of the quidditch field, following the fall of the other house's seeker. Rachel's heart aches as she hears the blonde's coughing fit. She kneels beside the Slytherin and checks for injuries. "Quinn?"_

_Quinn starts coughing and wheezing, spluttering out blood out of her mouth, the Slytherin seems to be in pain as she clutches at her own chest. "Oh Merlin…" Rachel whispers as she gets her wand out, she closes her eyes. "Anapneo." She points it at the blonde's chest, concentrating heavily in clearing the blonde's airway._

_Rachel blinks and sees the blonde calming down from her coughing fit, she breathes a sigh of relief. She looks around for help and sees a group of people approaching her. "Quinn?" The brunette cups the seeker's cheek, 'please, stay awake…' she thinks. Rachel moves closer towards the blonde, "Quinn, can you hear me?" she reaches for the Slytherin's hand for a sign of an answer._

_The seeker moves their intertwined hands slowly to her chest. "Rachel…" She says barely a whisper._

_If the brunette hadn't seen the blonde's mouth move, she wouldn't have believed that the seeker still had the strength to talk after getting a hit to the chest by a bludger. But hearing the weak husky voice, Rachel's heart breaks. The Gryffindor can swear that she is not crying and that the wet spots on her cheeks are because of the rain, "I'm here, Quinn…" the brunette tightens the grip on their intertwined hands, "I'm here."_

_Rachel sees Quinn open her eyes revealing misty sadness behind them. "Hailey…" she whispers before passing out. The brunette reaches for the seeker's other hand and sees two objects. One of the objects, the brunette is thankful that the blonde is still holding on to, and the other object makes the Gryffindor want to choke the blonde._

_The brunette pockets the Slytherin's dark ebony wand and takes the snitch from the blonde's grasp._

* * *

><p>Rachel sighs, 'At least… at least she's back to normal.' The Gryffindor thinks back to waking up in the hospital wing, 'She's back to teasing me…' she brushes away a wild hair from her forehead, 'But how long would it take before she closes her shell again?'<p>

The brunette leaps off the last few stairs and hides behind an armoured statue and bites her lower lip as she waits for a sign of movement. When she doesn't hear anything, she tiptoes through the corridor. 'Who's Hailey?' Her mind wouldn't let go off the name, 'Why did she look so torn when she said it?'

The Gryffindor jogs swiftly pass the sleeping portraits and gasps when she heard McGonagall talking with Filch. She holds her breath as she waits for the voices to fade.

When she can no longer hear anything else, she continues on her way, 'I _really_ don't want Quinn to close herself off again.' The brunette has a feeling that if she really wants the blonde, she needs to be a hundred percent sure that her heart is for the Slytherin, it is one of the reasons why Rachel prolongs her decision in going out with blonde. Both needs to put a hundred percent in pursuing each other, to break down the first wall to each other's hearts.

'I'm finished with Finn.' Rachel thinks back to the fight at the hospital wing as she sprints up the stairs that leads straight to the poster of the fat lady.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn, I don't care!" Rachel pushes the boy away from her, "I don't want to talk to you right now."<em>

"_Rachel, come on. She broke my broomstick." The boy whines quietly knowing that some members of both quidditch teams and a few friends of theirs are in also in the infirmary._

"_Because, Finn Hudson." Rachel points a dangerous finger at him, "You_ _**provoked**__ her to attack you! She wouldn't have done that if it weren't for your selfish and downgrading comment about her parents!"_

"_But Rach, it was just a taunt, it was only to make her mad."_

"_Finn, if I were her, I would've been furious as well. If you were to talk about my dads like that, I would've done the same thing."_

_Finn's eyes widen, "Rachel, no you wouldn't. You don't know her but I know you."_

_The tiny brunette glared at her ex-boyfriend, "You're maybe right about me not knowing her, but I know her more than you do about me."_

"_A-A-Are you…" Finn points towards Quinn, "Are you two… together?"_

_Rachel is frustrated. She doesn't know how she actually managed to stay together with the boy for almost two years when the boy in question never actually listens to what she says. "Finn Hudson! I have no more words for you, I'm advising you to drop it and to leave."_

"_You are! You've been cheating on me with her!" Finn shouts in disbelief._

_Rachel screams out of frustration, "Finn Hudson, listen to me, if you don't…"_

"_What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey's voice fills the infirmary, "There are sick people here, why are you causing a scene? Everyone, out!"_

"_But…" Rachel glances at the unconscious Slytherin. _

"_No buts, everyone, out!"_

* * *

><p>Rachel slips into bed and pulls her blanket over her head. She looks at the clock and sees the hands at 5:22 in the morning. She sighs, 'Well… I'm not going to get much sleep, anyway.' She turns around to find a comfortable position. The brunette realizes that if she wants the blonde to open up, she would have to be careful with her questions. No matter how intriguing and frustrating it is, Rachel has to be patient. If not, the ice queen would come out again, shutting everyone that wants to get closer to her. Exhaustion pulls her away from reality as soon as she thinks of <em>her<em> playful hazel eyes.


	15. Exchanging time

**Chapter 15: Gifts Exchange**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Santana calls out when she sees her best friend darts towards the exit.<p>

"Hospital wing," the tiny brunette says before exiting the last class she has for the day.

The Gryffindor briskly walks through the halls of Hogwarts and tries to keep her heartbeat steady. She has been waiting until the end of the day to be right beside a certain Slytherin.

She walks through the double doors of the infirmary and sees the Potter kid with his friends. "Good afternoon," she greets them a wide smile just to be polite.

"Afternoon," they reply.

The brunette walks towards the bed that is occupied by Quinn. However, when she arrives there, the blonde is fast asleep. Karofsky is sitting beside the bed, reading a book.

"Hey," Rachel greets him.

The boy looks up, "Hey."

She takes a seat next to him and puts her bag below her, "Hey, Karofsky?"

The boy gives Rachel an acknowledging look but does not say anything, the girl continues, "I'm sorry for dragging you in here last night… I was just worried about her…"

* * *

><p><em>Dave is on his way back to the Slytherin common room when he sees something moving behind one of the statues. He raises his eyebrow and approaches the steel armours when he hears someone hiss, "No, no, no, go away, go away."<em>

_Dave stops in his tracks and sees a tiny Gryffindor trying to blend in with the shadows. He waits for Rachel to make a move while laughing in his head. He clears his throat._

"_You saw me, didn't you?" the tiny brunette asks quietly, still hiding behind the decoration._

"_Was hard not too," Dave says calmly._

_Rachel emerges out of her hiding spot slowly and looks around to see if there is anyone else nearby. "Okay, if you told anyone about this, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life," she threatens as she points her index finger at the boy._

_Dave raises his eyebrow challengingly._

"_Okay then," Rachel says, taking the boy's silence for a sign of understanding, "Now, I will leave and will try to find a way to sneak into the hospital wing, while you… you will go back to wherever you were heading to originally."_

_Dave sees the brunette tiptoe through the corridor. A few seconds later, she marches back towards him. "No! Scratch that plan. __**You **__will accompany me to the infirmary to check up on Quinn because I do not know her condition right now and I will not rest easy until I know how she is." The tiny brunette does not stop moving towards the boy, forcing Dave to move backwards, " __**You**__ as a best friend, should be as worried as I am, if not more because she __**is**__ your best friend and not mine." Rachel pauses and nods. It looks like as if she is trying to justify her actions. "Did you understand everything that I have just said?"_

_Dave nods slowly._

"_So, what are you waiting for? Lead the way."_

_The boy narrows his eyes in contemplation but starts moving towards the infirmary nonetheless. 'Even though I understood it, didn't mean I agree to it.' The boy who is walking in front of the Gryffindor, smiles in amusement. 'Then again… I'd do anything to get her to stop talking.'_

* * *

><p>The Slytherin shrugs, "No problem."<p>

Rachel nods subconciously, "How is she?" she cups Quinn's hand.

The Slytherin bookmarks his book and returns it into his bag, "Better. Still keeps wheezing though."

The smaller brunette hums. "How long has she been asleep?"

Karofsky's narrows his eyes. "An hour or so."

"When did you get here? Straight after class?"

The boy shrugs, "I skipped the day."

Rachel's eyes widen with surprise. "You should not do that. Do you know how important your academics are? Especially when we're…"

Karofsky frowns and it makes her stop. She traps her lower lip between her teeth to restrain herself from talking.

"Do you love her?" the Gryffindor asks.

The Slytherin raises his eyebrow as if saying, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Of course." Rachel sucks on her teeth. "How foolish of me to even ask."

They sit in awkward silence and the Gryffindor fidgets, not knowing how to act. "Ants in your pants?" Karofsky asked quietly.

The smaller brunette has to smile at the comment, "No, I just couldn't find a comfortable sitting position."

Nothing else is said after a while, but it is, thankfully, not as awkward.

"Karofsky?" Rachel mumbles.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Karofsky doesn't reply which Rachel took as a green light. "What do you think of muggle-borns?"

The boy turns towards Rachel and blinks in contemplation. "What about them?"

Rachel lowers her voice, "I mean… Quinn obviously does not care that I'm a muggle born… you know… with both of your…" she is trying to pick the right words, but they are just failing her, "Uhm… upbringing."

There is silence between them as Karofsky contemplates his answer. "But what about you?" Rachel prods.

"I don't care, either." Karofsky whispers as he eyes the third year Gryffindors on the other bed warily.

The tiny brunette somehow feels relieved but her heart clenches.

"Quinn trusts you, so I'm trusting you to not spread it around," Karofsky mumbles.

Rachel nods furiously, "You can trust me." She whispers back, "I'm… I feel… I'm sorry…"

Karofsky looks back at her and frowns in confusion.

"I-I…" she avoids the Slytherin's gaze, "Uhm… I don't know how you two must feel… I mean… to have your life… already written for you." She glances at the boy, "How… how do you feel about your… betrothal?"

Karofsky shrugs. "Never thought about it."

"You just… accepted it?"

The boy looks at Quinn and smirks before answering, "To be honest?"

Rachel nods, leaning on her seat to hear him better, "Yea?"

"I never had a say in it. Neither of us did. But I'm kind of glad about it."

The girl frowns. "What do you mean?"

Karofsky ducks his head sheepishly, "I'm… I'm glad I have her. I don't feel so alone because I have her."

There, sits an insecure and lost boy, waiting for his best friend to wake up. Rachel just wants to hug the teddy bear but knows it would be awkward.

"Why don't you use magic as often?" Karofsky asks out of the blue, taking the brunette away from her own thoughts.

Rachel blinks in surprise.

"Quinn have always said that you're an intelligent witch," the boy continues.

"Uhm…" the brunette contemplates, "Unlike Quinn and Santana, I take magic very seriously. I only use it when I truly need it."

Karofsky looks at the blonde in front of them. "Like you did for her?"

Rachel nods slowly, "I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Why?"

The Gryffindor looks at the boy incredulously, "What do you mean, why? Who wants to see other people get hurt?"

"No. I mean, why do you think that way about magic?" Karofsky looks at Rachel, "I thought being a mud…" he corrects himself quickly, "Muggle-born… you would be more involved... interested... in magic."

"Oh… uhm…" Rachel takes her time to think as she wraps her arms around herself. She brushes off hair on her forehead and hooks it behind her ear.

"You don't need to feel like you have to tell me anything," the boy continues.

The Gryffindor looks at the boy and smiles. For some reason, Rachel is starting to see why Quinn and Karofsky are content with each other. They understand each other and it is actually not difficult to feel comfortable with Karofsky. 'He's definitely a better conversationalist compared to Finn.' Rachel thinks.

"Are you happy now?" The Slytherin looks up at the bed.

Rachel frowns and before she has time to answer, she hears a chuckle from the bed.

"Quite happy." Quinn rests on her elbows.

Rachel's eyes widen, "How long have you been awake?"

The blonde shrugs, "A while now."

The Gryffindor looks at Karofsky for confirmation, she is met with an eye roll.

"Quinn Fabray, are you telling me that you were pretending to sleep this whole time?"

"I wasn't pretending to sleep, I was just resting my eyes." The blonde sits up, showing her those sparkles in the hazel eyes.

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks back at the blonde. "How are you feeling though?"

Quinn takes a slow deep breath and starts choking. Rachel is quick on her feet. The blonde chuckles. "I guess, still recovering."

"You shouldn't push yourself, you know." Rachel whispers, "And you're an idiot for still trying to catch the snitch when you knew dementors were around you."

"Now why would you think that I caught the snitch _after_ I saw dementors."

"Hmm… it took you a while to come down after Harry and he didn't have the snitch with him so…"

Quinn grins.

"You're an idiot." Rachel grins back, "You should've just let it go. It's only a game after all."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "To _you_ maybe. But I love quidditch. I'm not just about to give up something I love." She looks up at Karofsky and leaves the small brunette to digest the words.

The boy looks back at her and as Rachel watches the interaction, she realizes that these two people have been together for so long that neither need words to communicate each other's thoughts. She wants to share the same connection with someone, preferably, with the blonde.

"I'll see you around, Berry." Karofsky gets up and took his bag with him, "I'll be back before visiting hour's over," he says to Quinn.

The blonde nods and he leaves.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Rachel turns back to the blonde.

The Slytherin raises her eyebrow in question, "About what?"

"About us?"

The blonde smirks and before she can say anything, the brunette interrupts her, "No, there is no 'us' us, I mean he knows what's going on between you and me."

The smirk does not fade, "Tell me, Rachel, what _is_ going on between you and me?"

Rachel glares at the blonde, "You're not getting away that easily this time, Fabray. So he does know about us." She states, looking for any sign of dishonesty on the pale face.

The blonde sucks on her teeth as she tries to find another way out. She looks away and pouts.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Rachel puts her hand on the Slytherin's shoulder and brushes away the blonde hair, revealing a slender neck.

The blonde shrugs, "I don't know… I thought maybe you'll freak out… or something," she mumbles.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

Quinn doesn't reply immediately, "I don't know… maybe… if you knew someone knew about the feelings I have for you…"

Something rises from the pit of Rachel's stomach to her heart. The blonde's feelings are not invisible, but every time the Slytherin voices them out, something warms up the Gryffindor.

"You think that I care about what other people think?" Rachel reforms the blonde's words.

"I…" the blonde twiddles her thumbs, "I have a bit of phobia."

"Phobia of what?"

"I'm just…" Hazel eyes looks up at brown ones.

Rachel cups Quinn's right cheek and smiles softly, "You can trust me."

"I'm… I-I've just always b-been scared of…" The blonde stutters.

"Will you two quit staring at them?" A voice next to them hisses loud enough to grab their attention.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin turn at the source of the noise and see Potter and Weasley with their jaws drop to the ground, staring at them while Granger, who stands next to them, turn red.

Quinn removes Rachel's hand from her cheek. "Please leave," she whispers in a defeated tone.

"Quinn, don't," the brunette argues softly.

"Rae, not here," the blonde says with finality as she releases the Gryffindor's hand and lays back to rest, turning her back on the tiny diva.

Rachel glares at the younger Gryffindors and leaves without another word.

* * *

><p>Karofsky comes back to the infirmary just as he promised his best friend later that day.<p>

"And?" Karofsky asks quietly when he takes a seat next to Quinn's bed. The blonde sits up when she saw her best friend come in the infirmary.

"What and?" Quinn glares at him.

The boy sighs. "And?" he repeats.

The blonde stares at the boy and then shifts her glance to the bed not far away from hers.

Karofsky follows her gaze and takes a deep breath. "You're going to find more excuses in the future, too. Thought you always go 'all out' on the things you deem worthy."

"Stop pushing me." The blonde pouts. "_You_ know how hard it is to open up to people."

"But _I_ tried, Quinn," he whispers calmly.

Quinn knows what Dave means and she feels guilty. Her best friend tried to open up to Berry. He told the Gryffindor how he felt about muggle-borns and that took courage. Coming from a family like the Fabrays and Karofskys, admitting that muggle-borns don't bother you, is a big insult to pure-bloods.

Quinn looks defeated and hangs her head. "I'm just… terrified…" she whispers, "I just need… time."

Karofsky sighs and gets up to hug his best friend. "I'll be here every step of the way."

The blonde wraps her arms around the gorilla. "You big lump, you." She chuckles quietly, "I'm glad I have you too, big guy," she says, referring to his earlier conversation with Rachel.

"What are _you_ looking at, scar face?" Karofsky snaps coldly and the blonde pulls back just in time to see Potter avert his eyes. Quinn smiles at her best friend.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Rachel pokes her best friend. "Are you awake?"<p>

"No, I'm sleeping. Now get lost." The Latina groans and turns around, hiding her head under the pillow.

"San…" The smaller brunette sits on the edge of the bed, "Saaaaaan…"

"Go away, Berry," comes the muffled reply.

Rachel pouts, "San… what happened between you and Quinn?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel pulls away the pillow that is covering the Latina. "Hey!"

"Santana, I'm serious." She pouts.

The Latina sits up, runs her fingers through her hair and sighs, "There goes my afternoon nap."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Aren't you too old for one?"

"Sleeping's for everyone." The Latina glares at her friend, "You disturbed my peace so that you can lecture me about sleep?"

Rachel sighs. "Why were you mad at Quinn?"

"That little…"

"San," Rachel interrupts her.

"Told Brittany to ask me out."

"So?"

"Look, Rach." The Latina becomes impatient. "There's this little game, Fabray and I are playing. It's called, 'I'm better than you'."

Rachel scoffs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana glares.

"Continue."

"One of the mini games we played… well, that she is playing and that I'm done with, is to ask our respective love interests out."

Rachel frowns, "What do you mean?"

"We wanted to woo you and Brittany into going out with us. But that little…"

"Santana," Rachel scolds her.

"Told Brittany to ask me out! So I didn't even have the chance to _woo_ her."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! It's not. It means if Fabray comes up with a good way to ask you out, I lose!"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "And… what do you get if you win one of these games?"

"We get to rub it in each other's faces."

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief, "Kids. I can't believe you guys are _that_ immature… You know what, I don't understand your friendship with her and I doubt that I ever will."

The Latina crosses her arms, "Whatever. So, you woke me up because…"

"I _really_ like Quinn…" Rachel's eyes look dreamy.

Santana glares at her friend. "Seriously… that's what you woke me up for? Can I slap you right now? Like, seriously? Preferably with a bat or some sort, cause that would definitely compensate for my lack of sleep."

"No, Santana, listen for a second."

"Spit it out. I ain't got no time for this," she says impatiently.

"I don't…" she starts, "San, remember how Quinn was, when she was furious with Finn?"

"The ice queen lives, hooray." Santana says unamused.

"That's the point… It scares me that she can switch her personality just like that," Rachel raises her voice out of frustration.

The Latina raises her eyebrow, "What's your point?"

"San… remember what you told me the first time I wanted to get closer to her?"

"You're going to remind me anyway."

"Well you told me to stay away from her because of her background. I've just realized that… you're right. You know that I give everything into my relationships. I'm terrified to plunge into this and if find I out that she's only half-hearted about me and switches off like a light bulb again because she's too pressured by what her father expects of her, I don't know what I would do." Rachel huffs.

Santana raises her eyebrow unamused. She then proceeds to slap Rachel lightly on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Rachel looks hurt as she touches her cheek. "That slap was uncalled for, Santana."

The Latina rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a diva, Rach. Okay, look. Let me refresh your memory to the game Fabray and I are playing, 'I'm better than you'? Don't you see the point of the game?"

Rachel frowns in confusion. "What do you mean? It's a childish game you two play…"

"Well yeah it is, I mean, the pranks are, they're just meaningless. But this mini game we play, the one where we have to woo each other's love interests? It's a test to see how far we would go for the other person."

Rachel's eyes widen with realization, "Oh."

"The more you say no to Fabray, the harder she'll try." Santana clears her throat, "What I suggest is that you push her to her limits, let her 'go all out' and let her show you how much you mean to her."

The diva frowns. "But… if I keep saying no, won't she get tired of me?"

The Latina sighs. "This doesn't leave your mouth, got it?"

Rachel nods quickly. "Lips are sealed."

Santana contemplates on what she is going to say. "I doubt she'll give up that easily."

"What makes you say that?"

"She has liked you since our first year at Hogwarts," the Latina admits.

"She what?" Rachel's cheeks turn red. "How do you know?"

"We talked." Santana brushes it off quickly, "As said before, this piece of information does not and should not spread. She'll kill me if she finds out that I told you."

Rachel scoffs, "Look who's being dramatic."

"I'm not kidding. She's pretty good in memory modifying charms and I'd hate to lose a part of my memory."

"Really?" she whispers, still not believing that the blonde has a crush on her since they were eleven. "What else did she tell you?"

Santana looks at her best friend and shrugs, "That, you'll have to find out from her. For the sake of my health, I'm not saying anything else, for now."

"Why not?" Rachel whines and pouts.

"Because, as weird as my friendship is with Fabray, it's still a friendship. You know how I am."

The diva nods. "But… then… going back to Brittany… she didn't even let you try to woo her… doesn't that mean that she thinks you're incapable to sweep Brittany off her feet?"

Santana gives her a small smile, "No. It means that Quinn already approves of me. She gave Brittany the green light. Don't you see?"

The pieces are coming together for Rachel. "But then, why were you so mad at her when you found out?"

"For show." The Latina shrugs nonchalantly. "I still have pride, you know." She pauses, "But still, even if she approves of me, I don't approve of her."

"Why not?" Rachel feels offended for some strange reason.

"Look at you." Santana gestures at her friend, "She's making you feel insecure. What kind of best friend would I be if I approved of someone that makes you feel bad?"

Rachel smiles fondly at her best friend, "I love you, Santana."

Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I would say the same thing but you disturbed my peace. Now be gone you little gnome." The Latina lies back down.

Rachel grins and goes to tackle her best friend, "I love you, Santana!"

"Ah!"

* * *

><p>Rachel goes into the girl's bathroom and finds Quinn exiting a stall one day. The brunette pretends to wash her hands as she waits for a Hufflepuff to leave. Once the two of them are the only ones to occupy the bathroom, Rachel makes her move.<p>

"Quinn Fabray! You still owe me an ex…" Rachel can't finish her sentence because the blonde is dragging her into a stall.

The blonde locks the door behind the Gryffindor and invades her personal space. Rachel's breath hitches at the proximity and feels her face begins to warm up.

"I've missed you," Quinn whispers and put her hands against the door, beside the brunette's head. Hazel eyes fully concentrate on brown ones. "Did you miss me too?" It has been four days since they last talk to each other face-to-face.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathes out. She wants nothing more than to close the gap between both of their lips.

"Go out with me, Vee," Quinn whispers as she looked down, averting her gaze to Rachel's lips.

This statement knocks the senses into Rachel and she widens her eyes with realization. She pinches Quinn's cheek. Hard.

"Ow!" the blonde squeals.

"Quinn Fabray! I will not accept your courting in a bathroom stall! What do you take me for? A janitor? Out of all the proposals you have done, I have to say, the best one would be seeing you choking on your deathbed asking me to go out with you," she says sarcastically.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Can't you just say yes already? I _know_ you like me back."

Rachel's eyes widen as she fights the oncoming blush, "Q-Quinn! I never said that!"

The blonde smirks mischievously. "Well…" she rests her hands on the shorter girl's waist and presses her whole body against the brunette.

Rachel's breath hitches as her heart beat drums faster against her ribcage. It feels like she is about to burst from the heat emitting from Quinn's body. "Q-Q…"

"You didn't have to say it explicitly," the blonde whispers in her ear. "Judging by the way your body reacts…"

Rachel closes her eyes as an epic battle ensues in her head. 'No. No. No. No. You said you're going to be stronger than this.'

The brunette pushes the Slytherin away but her arms are getting weak as well as her legs.

"Surrender yourself to me," Quinn's husky voice melts Rachel. The brunette can't even keep herself up as her legs give her away. For some, reason, she is kind of glad that Quinn is holding her up against the door.

"Stop it…" Rachel whispers, unable to find the strength to push the blonde, she looks away. 'Wrong move.' She thinks to herself when she feels lips ghosting over her neck. "Quinn…" she gasps as she clutches at the blonde's shoulders, "Stop…" she breathes out.

"For you… I'll never stop."

Rachel is done for. She is literally depending on Quinn to hold her up.

"So what do you think of Finn Hudson?" The door opens and a group of girls come in.

Rachel is breathing heavily as she closes her eyes tightly, desperate to slow down her heartbeat. Thankfully, Quinn has stopped doing whatever she was doing and is holding Rachel up in her arms.

"He seems like a sweet guy. I heard he was heartbroken when that Berry girl broke up with him."

"I know, I feel sorry for him. That muggle-born should've been thankful that anyone actually wanted to go out with her."

Rachel's eyes widen, 'how dare they…'

"Shh…" Quinn hushes her softly and the brunette feels the blonde's grip tighten.

"I heard that she dumped him because she wouldn't put out."

Someone laughs, "I heard that she dumped him because she's cheating on him."

"Really?" Two other girls sound really interested, "With who?"

"I heard…" The voice is lowered, "That she's after Fabray."

Rachel clenches her hands on Quinn's shoulder and hides her face at the crook of the blonde's neck, trying to hide the blush.

"No way! That slut! Berry's gay?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, she was raised by gays anyway. I guess what they say is true. Gay people raise gay kids."

"Oh my God. Is she really going after Fabray?" one girl asks.

"Wait, are you talking about Quinn Fabray?" another voice asks as well.

"Yep. I think she's fighting a lost battle."

Someone scoffs, "Why? Because you've been goggling after her for the last two years?"

"Shut up! I am not gay. I just think she's beautiful. I love the mystery in her eyes. Quinn's just… so… wonderfully… out of this world…" she sighs, "And Berry is so not worth it, she's not even half-blood, but Quinn is so…"

"Tch, you'd love her even more in your bed."

"Shut up!"

It seems like Quinn didn't want to hear anymore of it. She steadies Rachel on her feet. "Stay," she whispers.

The blonde leaves the stall door closed as she exits it. The girls' eyes widen when they realize who came out of the stall.

"Q-Quinn…" There are three upperclassmen from Ravenclaw and the one Quinn assumes that has a crush on her, stuttered.

"That's Fabray to you," the blonde said coldly. "Any other rumours that you might've heard of recently?"

"N-no."

Quinn washes her hands, taking her precious time and waits for anything else to happen. She wants the Ravenclaws to leave because she can't leave Rachel in the stall.

"Q-Q…"

"Fabray," Quinn corrects.

"Fabray. My apologies. We were just messing around. Nothing we said meant anything."

Quinn dries her hands and studies the girl carefully. "Good. Because you're not even my type."

The girl's jaw drops and she looks hurt, but Quinn doesn't care. The blonde puts on her best icy demeaner and smirks evilly, "I'm wonderfully out of this world?" she scoffs. "You don't even know me. Next time when you want to talk about someone else, why don't you make sure who they really are."

The other girl squares off her jaw and leaves the bathroom followed by her minions. Quinn takes in a long deep breath and glances at the stall Rachel is occupying.

She takes a closer step and knocks on the door. "Rae?"

"Go away," Rachel mumbles.

"Rae… come out." Quinn knows the door was unlocked, but she wants the other girl to take the step, "Please?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because, what she said was true."

Quinn scoffs. "Which part?"

"That I dumped Finn because I was cheating on him."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Rae, if you truly loved him and he did as well, you wouldn't be single right now. You were out of love even before you left him."

Rachel scoffs at this, "How do _you_ know? You don't even know me."

The blonde's eyes widen a bit. "Ouch."

Rachel feels bad for saying it but it is true. The blonde doesn't know her.

"Rae. I know you well enough to say that you'd fight for something you love. Though I really hate to admit it, you fought for him… Until you couldn't. I don't need to hear the story. It just showed."

There is silence and Quinn hears the door creak open, revealing a sad looking brunette.

"Besides…" Quinn chuckles, "Cheating would mean that you actually did something." She steps closer towards Rachel."Unless of course you have someone else in mind, I can swear to everyone that we haven't done anything, if that makes you feel better." She grins.

Rachel smiles adoringly at the blonde. "Quinn…"

"Well…" she interrupts the brunette, "We haven't done anything, _yet._" Quinn takes Rachel's hands in hers. "But she was definitely wrong about you not being worth it." The blonde kisses the small hands gently, "I'll _show_ you how much you mean to me, Rae."

* * *

><p>After the incident in the bathroom, Rachel doesn't get another opportunity to talk to the blonde. However, on a particular day, the owl posts come and she receives a surprise.<p>

"Hey, Berry, you got a package." Santana catches the box Rachel's owl has dropped.

"Santana, give it here." Rachel stands up from her seat and tugs her best friend's sleeve.

The Latina shakes the box violently and made the tiny diva's eyes widen, "Santana! What if it's fragile! Give it here!" she demands.

"Quit your whining, it doesn't even rattle." Her best friend tosses her the package.

Rachel held the box and inspected it. It is covered with dark blue wrapping paper with little star patterned decorations. The brunette opens the envelope that comes with it and reads the message.

"Dearest V,

Meet me at the Astronomy Tower on Sunday the 31st at 8pm.

Yours,"

Rachel feels her pulse on her fingertips as she holds the letter against her chest. Blood rushes up to her cheeks as she looks for the writer of the letter. Though whom the letter is written by and to whom it is addressed to, is a bit ambiguous, Rachel guessed that the V stood for Venus. But the simple end, makes her heart thump harder. 'Yours'. Rachel shakes her head, 'No, I've got to be stronger than this… Say no.'

She scans the Great Hall and finds hazel eyes waiting for the Gryffindor's reaction to the package. Rachel blushes furiously and unwraps the gift slowly. She finds a dark box and raises her eyebrow curiously. She lifts the lid and gasps as her eyes widen with surprise. She closes it again and looks up. Hazel eyes are still concentrated on her.

Rachel brushes her hair behind her ear and takes out a parchment to write a quick note. 'Quinn Fabray, I will not participate in such a felonious activity. Might I remind you that we also have a feast that evening, therefore we can't possibly sneak out. And I simply can not accept your gift, *Rachel Barbra Berry*.'

She folds the little parchment and looks at the Slytherin, waving the tiny paper, hoping that the blonde would get the message. Quinn taps Karofsky's shoulder and gestures out of the Great Hall while eyeing Rachel, communicating silently for her to do the same thing.

The tiny brunette sees Karofsky leave the Great Hall and she picks up her bag to follow.

"Where are _you_ going, beetroot?" Santana raises her eyebrow.

"Fresh air." Rachel squeaks and jogs out of the hall, not wanting to get anymore questions from her friend.

"Hmph…" The brunette is busy trying to escape the hall that she doesn't see someone in front of her.

Big hands catch her before she falls, "Watch where you're going," the boy snaps.

Rachel looks up to see Karofsky cocking his head in question and mouths, 'paper'. The tiny brunette scrambles to find the little parchment she wants to give Quinn and gives it to the boy as he lifts her back on to her feet. "I won't go easy next time." He scoffs.

"I'm s-sorry." Rachel plays the part when she sees students around the corridor, snickering at what has just happened.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel finds herself on the floor after bumping into another student. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to…" Her words trails off when she sees pale hands gathering the books that fell on the floor. "To…" she forgets what she wanted to say.<p>

"No worries." The blonde says nonchalantly.

"Uhm…"

Hazel eyes shines with excitement and winks as she subtly slips a paper in one of Rachel's textbook. "Careful next time." The blonde says and leaves.

The Gryffindor tries not to bump into any more people as she rushes into the girl's bathroom. She locks the door behind her and settles herself before reaching out for the textbook the blonde has picked up.

There is another letter hidden between the pages of her book. She calms herself down before opening it. She has been feeling really giddy after the first letter. She can't explain why, but just the thought that the Slytherin is writing to her and for her only, makes her feel special.

'My dearest and most stubborn, V,'

Rachel wants to burst out laughing at that moment, instead she hides her grin behind her hand. The letter the blonde wrote to her and for her eyes only. 'My'. Though, she disagrees with the word 'stubborn', she can't help the cheek-to-cheek smile she has plastered on her face.

'You can't sneak out? Or you won't? Remember what I said? Risk a little to live. I will wait until the end of time for you. I'll definitely match your stubbornness.

Yours.'

Again, the simple ending of the letter makes her heart flutter. However, the message annoys her to no end.

Rachel does not receive any more letters after that day. She keeps writing notes and letters to the blonde, telling the Slytherin that she would not sneak out during a school feast. The only answers she receives are winks and mischievous smiles every time she sees Quinn during school time.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday the 31st of October. Halloween. It is one of Quinn's favourite days of the year. Trick or treat is one of the many reasons the blonde wakes up to this particular day with a wide smile on her face. It is a bright morning and when the blonde runs her usual laps, she sees a figure coming towards her. She smirks.<em>

* * *

><p>"Let me guess…" Rachel starts.<p>

"Do me a favour and shut your yap." Santana hops closer towards the Gryffindor table. The Latina is wrapped with what it seems to be toilet paper from her feet to the top of her head. "That bloody blonde of yours made it strong and sticky!" Santana tries to move her arms but the tissues holds her tightly in place. "Why the hell would someone come up with sticky tissues?"

On a table just beside theirs, Brittany is grinning at Quinn.

"Brit… will you stop looking at me n-n-n achoooo!" Quinn rubs her nose.

The taller blonde pats Quinn's head, "You look so cuddly right now, honey. I just want to steal you and cuddle with you."

For some reason, the Latina thinks that transforming Quinn's head to that of a bear's would be hilarious. Seeing as the blonde is allergic to fur, it is a bonus for Santana.

"Thank, Brit. But next time t-t-t…" Quinn closes her eyes and braces herself for the incoming sneeze. It never came, "Blegh… next time tell your achooo!"

The blonde whines and sees Rachel's eyes concentrated on her. The Slytherin tries to smile but it might have turned into more of a grimace. The brunette rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel finds a note later that day in her bag and knows immediately whom it is from. She tears open the envelope and reads the simple and curvy message.<em>

_'V,_

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours.'_

* * *

><p>It is the Halloween annual feast and the Hall is decorated with pumpkins and candles. The Gryffindor's eyes scan over the Great Hall over and over again, trying to find that blonde she desperately hopes to see. Deserts are being served and Rachel hasn't seen certain hazel eyes anywhere. She is getting worried.<p>

"San?" Rachel tugs her best friend by the elbow, "Can you see Quinn anywhere?"

"For my sake, I hope not. " Santana takes a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"No, I'm serious." Rachel pouts, "She said she'll wait for me at the astronomy tower at eight, what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to eleven." Santana looks at her watch and laughs, "Boy, you really are testing her, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I told her not to do it!"

The Latina shrugs, "Well, you could always just stand her up."

"I'm not doing that!"

"So what are you doing here?"

Rachel looks around, "I'm making sure that she's definitely not here."

Santana chuckles. "Why don't you make sure that she's not at the astronomy tower?"

Rachel bites her lower lip in contemplation. If Quinn really was at the astronomy tower, she's an idiot. "Santana, cover me."

* * *

><p>The tiny brunette runs as fast as her legs can carry her. Everyone is at the feast so she doesn't have to be stealthy. 'You idiot.' She thinks to herself, stopping just before the stairs that leads up to the astronomy tower.<p>

She runs upstairs skipping a step every time, hoping to get to the blonde faster. Rachel realizes that it is a full moon tonight when she sees the pale moonlight shining into the astronomy tower. A lone figure is sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall bathed in the light, making the blonde's hair glow magnificently. Quinn looks peaceful as she rests her head against the wall, it makes Rachel's anger disappear.

The Slytherin, however, does not notice the brunette's presence. She has her head turned towards the sky.

Rachel closes her eyes and composes herself, trying hard to control her breathing. She approaches the blonde slowly and it seems to catch the other girl's attention.

Quinn looks up and smiles. "You came."

Rachel smiles affectionately back. "You waited."

The blonde stands up and dusts her pants, "I told you, I'd show you how much you mean to me." She grins. "I don't usually go back on my words and this is only just the beginning."

Rachel rolls her eyes but can not stop the way her heart flutters at the blonde's comment. "You're an idiot, did you know that?"

"Yea, I know." The blonde sticks out her tongue. "But you're falling for one, so what does that make you?" she moves closer towards the shorter girl.

The brunette's cheeks redden under the pale moonlight. "A bigger idiot." She whispers as she tries hard to hide her grin. She puts her hand up to stop the blonde from moving any closer.

Quinn shrugs. "Your words, not mine." She grins cheekily, "Though I will quote you from time to time."

"Oh shush." Rachel turns and moves away from the blonde. "I'm the only person allowed to make fun of myself."

The blonde follows closely behind her and chuckles. "And I have to say, Vee, you're doing a pretty good job in that."

Rachel stops dead on her tracks and turns only to be bumped by the blonde. She feints surprise. "Quinn Fabray, how dare you mock me."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you're just easy to tease." Quinn grins and swoops down to peck the shorter girl's forehead.

Rachel scoffs and pushes the blonde away, feeling heat accumulating on her forehead where the blonde's lips were. She moves around the room again, trying to make space between the blonde and herself.

It is times like these that the brunette immensely enjoyed. Just the two of them, teasing and chatting like normal people. Blood status and gender do not matter under the presence of the moonlight. She craves for these moments with Quinn. She regrets not coming earlier.

"You know, I don't even know your middle name." Rachel realizes.

"Hmm?" Quinn is still following her around the room. "Of course, you do."

"No, I don't. Quinn something Fabray." The brunette ponders.

The blonde grins. "Ten guesses."

"Hmm…" Rachel taps her chin in contemplation, moving around the giant globe in the middle of the room, "Quinn Annoying Fabray? Quinn Immature Fabray?" the brunette gasps as she feels arms around her stomach and the blonde's body pressed against her back.

"I'm sorry, I missed hugging you. But keep going with your creative guesses." Quinn chuckles in her ear.

"So you're not going to give me any hint, whatsoever?" The brunette leans backwards into the Slytherin's warm embrace and puts her hands on top of the ones that are holding her.

"Hmm… well, you call me by my middle name."

The brunette raises an eyebrow in question, "Quinn Quinn Fabray?" she giggles, "That sounds like something out of an old children's movie."

"Are you mocking my name?" Quinn is nibbling gently on Rachel's ear.

"N-No…" Rachel stutters and has to mentally slap herself. She pulls away from the blonde and clears her throat, "No. You have to stop doing that, we're not even together."

Quinn grins and shrugs. "I can't promise you that, and besides, you're not going to be single, not for long anyway."

Rachel looks into mischievous hazel eyes and feels her heart thump faster. "Overly-confident Quinn Fabray." The brunette says. "You haven't even courted me properly and you are being overly confident."

Quinn approaches Rachel once more and chuckles. "I've got everything planned out anyway. You know, the whole bouquets of flowers, shouting my love on top of a building." The blonde shrugs nonchalantly. "I've even got a mariachi band playing Las Cucarachas at the back with Lopez wearing a sombrero as their little mascot."

Rachel giggles at the idea of her best friend with an oversized hat. "I don't think Santana would like your idea."

"She's not the one I'm trying to impress." Quinn grins.

Rachel smiles back, "Charming Quinn Fabray."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Though I like that adjective, you really are bad at guessing."

The brunette scoffs and moves away again, this time she stands by the railing and folds her arms, "You're not giving me much to go on."

Quinn is immediately behind her again, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, "You could've at least guessed actual names rather than picking adjectives which you think describe me best."

"Hmm…" Rachel giggles, "I give up, tell me."

Quinn's embrace tightens. "Lucy," she whispers.

"Lucy?" Rachel feels the blonde nod, "Lucy Quinn Fabray? That's a pretty name."

"Hmm." Quinn shrugs. "It's been ages since anyone called me that."

"Why? Why do you go by Quinn?"

"Because…" The blonde hesitates as her best friend's words rang through her mind, "Because…" She tightens her hold.

Rachel waits patiently. She doesn't prod nor say anything else. She intertwines her hands with the blonde's that are resting on her stomach.

"Because… no one should know about Lucy." Rachel looks confused and is about to ask when Quinn continues, "Let's save that story for another day, shall we?"

'Well, at least she's not saying no.' Rachel thinks. "Whenever you're ready."

Quinn chuckles. "So… what do you think about the watch?"

Rachel's eyes widen when she remembers. She turns around quickly and slaps the blonde by the arm.

"Ow?" Quinn rubs the sore spot, "What was that for?"

"Quinn! You can't give me those kinds of things!"

"Why not?" The blonde whines. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel stomps her feet.

"Then what are you complaining about?" Quinn is seriously confused.

Rachel takes out the box that she keeps with her ever since she received it, "Quinn, this is too beautiful. I can't accept it."

Quinn scoffs. "And here I thought you hated it."

Rachel looks at the brilliant wristwatch. It has a stainless steel bracelet holding the face of the watch. The face of the watch is what the brunette loves. The background is deep dark blue and a familiar small bright orb is right about where number 6 is supposed to be. Where the numbers are supposed to be, little diamonds are planted in their places instead.

"Quinn… this must've cost a fortune."

Quinn laughs. "If that's what you're worried about, the watch didn't even make a dent in my bank vault." The blonde takes the watch out of its box, "So, will you please accept it?"

Rachel blinks. "Why are you giving me this?"

The blonde looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you giving me this beautiful watch?"

"You gave me an alarm clock, what's the difference?" Quinn shrugs.

Rachel wants to lunge at the blonde and just hug the cuteness out of her. She opens her mouth but closes it again, feeling both cheeks turn pink.

For Quinn, there is no difference in the values of the two objects, the wristwatch and the alarm clock. For all the blonde knows, both objects tell time and nothing else. Though, if Quinn has to pick, she would still pick the alarm clock for being able to make sounds.

"So, will you let me put it on you?" Quinn asks hopefully.

Rachel nods slowly and holds out her left hand. The blonde grins widely, happy that her gift is being accepted.

It takes the Slytherin a while to actually unhinge the back of the watch. Rachel watches in amusement as the blonde's face scrunch up in concentration. "Bloody son of…" Quinn mumbles, "Ah-ha!"

Rachel is met with an cheek-to-cheek grin from the blonde, "Got it," Quinn says.

The brunette looks at the watch on her wrist and smiles, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Quinn chuckles and opens her arms.

Rachel blushes sheepishly as she steps into the blonde's personal space, circling the taller girl's waists with her arms while resting her head at the crook of her neck.

"You smell good." Rachel inhales that scent she forgot about, "You always do."

Quinn chuckles quietly.

They stand in silence for what it seem like ages, both content with each other. "You know." Quinn whispers in her ear, "This is the best birthday I've had so far."

Rachel's eyes shoot wide open and she pulls back violently away from the blonde. Quinn grins as she tries to keep Rachel within her personal space. "It's your birthday?" Rachel sounds hysterical.

Quinn flinches at the brunette's volume, "Yea, just my birthday. Not a fire emergency, Rae."

"How could you…" The brunette starts slapping the blonde's arm with each word, "Not. Tell. Me. That. It's. Your. Birthday. Quinn... Lucy. Quinn. Fabray." She corrected.

"Ow?" The blonde snickers. "You should talk less, Rae. It saves me the pain."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." The diva points her index finger at the blonde.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I knew telling you would be a bad idea."

"How could you not tell me that it's your birthday?" Rachel whines.

"I did."

"It's waaaaay too late now!" The brunette folds her arms and pouts, "I didn't even get you anything." She looks at her new watch and has to suppress a smile, "And there's only ten minutes left! Quinn!"

Quinn scoffs, "You being here with me under the stars, Rachel, is more than enough," she assures the tiny girl in her arms.

"But... but this is your first birthday that you celebrate with me. I at least want to make it memorable."

Quinn grins mischievously, "Oh, but you can."

Rachel moves back slowly, knowing that the stars in the blonde's eyes mean something that she is not going to like. "Quinn… what are you thinking about?"

The blonde lets go of the brunette and puts her hands behind her back. "Well, a simple kiss would suffice."

Rachel's eyes widen and she curses the only light in the room that shows the blonde the brunette's crimson cheeks.

Quinn seems pleased.

"I-I-I…"

"A simple kiss, Rae." The blonde keeps walking towards the brunette, forcing her to move backwards.

"Q-Quinn, but we haven't…"

The blonde rolls her eyes, "You're still going to get your mariachi band." She jokes. "Besides, you wanted to make it memorable."

"I do! But…" The Slytherin tilts her head in anticipation. Rachel bites her lower lip. "Okay." She finally says, causing the blonde's eyes to shoot wide open.

"W-What?" It is Quinn's turn to stutter.

"I said, okay." Rachel puts her hand on Quinn's shoulder and pushes her back in the middle of the room, "Only on one condition."

Quinn nods furiously.

"Under my condition."

The blonde quirks her eyebrow in confusion and is about to say something when the brunette interrupts her.

"Close your eyes," Rachel asks.

Quinn blinks expressionlessly but does as asked.

Rachel's heart is going mad. It thumps like a jungle drum against her tiny body, she isn't even sure how long it would take for her to burst. Her hands start shivering and her lips start quivering. She bites hard on it, forcing herself to calm down. 'Play it cool, Rachel," she thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath and stands toe-to-toe with Quinn. She wipes the sweat that accumulates in her hands against her skirt and then rests her right hand on Quinn's shoulder.

She sees the blonde gulped. Her other hand rests against Quinn's cheek and she traces that pale skin with the back of her fingers. She feels the blonde lean into her touch as the pale hand cups hers. Rachel can't think of anyone more beautiful than the blonde Slytherin in front of her under the moonlight. Quinn's eyelashes cast light shadows on her eyelids. Her luscious lips seem to glisten under the light, calling Rachel's lips to meet her.

The Gryffindor stands on her toes and licks her lips knowing that she drooled a bit at the sight of the beauty. "You're so beautiful, Quinn." Rachel sees a smile from the blonde before capturing Quinn's bottom lip between hers. The brunette feels tingles against her lips and wants more.

Her eyelids threatens to flutter close as she feels Quinn's smile broaden against her lips. She feels a hand pulling her closer at the back of her neck, Rachel's breath hitches. Heavy lidded hazel eyes make contacts with Rachel's chocolate brown ones and make her shy away. "Uhm…" Rachel pulls away and folds her arms as she avoids hazel eyes. "Happy Birthday, Quinn," she whispers sheepishly.

"I stand by what I said before. This is the best birthday I've had so far." Quinn grins. "I woud've also accepted a kiss on the cheek, but…" Rachel pinches Quinn's arm. "Ow!"

Rachel looks up at the playful hazel eyes and feels her cheeks reddening again.

"I think we still have an hour before my birthday is over." Quinn quickly whispers and lifts Rachel's chin to capture the small girl's lips once more.

Rachel is quick to oblige. Kissing the Slytherin is becoming one of the best things she has ever done. Quinn is a good kisser.

She feels arms snaking themselves around her waists before one settles itself on her back, pushing the brunette more against Quinn. Rachel pulls the Slytherin by her collar with both of her hands, unsatisfied that the blonde's body is not up against hers.

Rachel is the one to pull back. Gasping for air she realizes she has her hands on the back of the blonde's neck. While Quinn's hands are… "Quinn?" Rachel rests her head against Quinn's chin and feels the blonde's lips on her forehead.

"Hmm?" The blonde humms.

"Where are your hands?"

The blonde chuckles. "I'm not quite sure, maybe you should ask your ass."

"Eek!" Rachel squeals when she feels a firm squeeze on her butt, "Quinn!" she slaps the blonde's arm lightly and pushes her away.

The blonde giggles. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She opens her arms to the brunette.

Rachel eyes Quinn sceptically. The blonde rolls her eyes, "Don't even tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

The brunette's jaw drops and she blinks her eyes rapidly. "Q-Quinn!" she turns on her heels and walks away from the blonde.

"Sorry." A firm hand tugs and she feels the blonde's body against her once more, "I can't help myself around you," Quinn whispers in her ears.

"You should learn some self-control," Rachel whispers back.

"I _have_ self-control." Quinn kisses Rachel's temple, "You're just an exception."

Rachel smiles at the comment, she really loves Quinn's charm that could always make her go weak in the knees.

"I'll show you how much you mean to me, Vee. I promise you that."


	16. Quinn's Mission: Be My Venus

**Chapter 16: Quinn's Mission: Be My Venus**

* * *

><p>Quinn walks Rachel back to the Gryffindor common room that night but sees a long line in front of the Fat Lady poster. The blonde immediately hides herself from the other students while Rachel goes ahead to see what the commotion is all about.<p>

It turns out that Sirius Black, the infamous death-eater who has escaped from Azkaban, is reported to have snuck into the castle and has tried to force his way into the Gryffindor's dormitory.

That night, Dumbledore orders for the castle to be searched inside out. Nothing else out of the ordinary is found but for security measures, every student is gathered in the Great Hall. There, they are to rest for the night in sleeping bags, cramped up beside other students as exhausted as they are.

Rachel sees everyone in their pyjamas and is searching for an empty sleeping bag for herself and Santana. While she is busy looking for a place, someone bumps into her gently. "Rae…" the husky voice whispers.

Rachel side glances at the blonde and sees dark eyes wink mischievously at her. Quinn's hazel eyes are consumed by the brown colour under the dark light in the hall. The blonde gestures subtly with her head for the shorter girls to follow.

"Come on." Rachel pulls Santana by the hand and follows the Slytherin from a good distance.

"Wait, I'm looking for Brittany." Santana's eyes scan the hall.

"Trust me on this." The shorter brunette tugs her friend's hand harder.

Santana begrudgingly follows until she saw her girlfriend, whom already settled herself snugly in a sleeping bag. "Hey babe!" Brittany pats on a spot next to her, "Quinn scared off the other girls before us to get this place." The blonde pouts at her Slytherin friend.

Quinn only smirks and settles herself on a sleeping bag next to Brittany. Santana takes the only other place that is free next to her girlfriend, leaving Rachel to take the spot on Quinn's other side.

The shorter brunette clears her throat and survey the people around them. Most of them are first years and Hufflepuffs. Rachel grins to herself as she settles as comfortably as one can on the floor. She faces Quinn and clears her throat quietly but enough for the blonde to lift an eyelid.

"What?" Quinn whispers.

Rachel can only grin. She has to admit that the blonde is clever in picking a spot away from prying eyes and surrounded by people who can not care less about other people's relationships or the ones that are too scared to voice them out.

The brunette bites her lower lip as she takes her hand out of her own sleeping bag and reaches out to find Quinn's hand. "You're an idiot," Rachel says as she feels soft fingers intertwine with her own.

Qunn chuckles quietly as she scoots closer towards the Gryffindor, "Yea? And why is that?"

"You put _too_ much effort in thinking one step ahead." Rachel sighs contently.

"What ever do you mean, Rachel?" Quinn feigns innocence.

"You put us in the middle of people who wouldn't judge us." Rachel tightens her grip slightly.

The blonde gives her a small smile. "One of my fear." She kisses Rachel's hand softly and hums contently, "So… do I get a good night kiss now?" Even in the hall that is only lit by the soft and warm hue of candles, Rachel can feel the mischief in Quinn's eyes.

The Gryffindor scoffs. "You're always going to try to find a reason for a kiss, aren't you?"

Quinn grins. "I wouldn't have to make one up if you'd just be my girlfriend, Vee." She scoots closer to the brunette until she is about fifteen centimetres away from her target. "Be my Venus, Rae."

Even though Quinn has asked Rachel so many times before to go out with her, Rachel still feels a burst of emotions every time the blonde says, 'be my Venus.' It makes the Gryffindor feel wanted and Quinn is pushing the right buttons.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel whispers really quietly and scooted herself even closer to the blonde, "A dangerous prisoner who has just escaped from Azkaban snuck into the walls of Hogwarts causing alarm and panic for everyone in this hall and all you can think about is getting me to go out with you?"

Quinn shrugs. "No one got hurt tonight and I feel rather safe under Dumbledore's attention for this hall. So I have nothing to worry about." The blonde pulls Rachel's hand around herself. "So about that goodnight kiss."

Rachel rolls her eyes and turns around. "Good night, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up in the middle of the night and feels Rachel shiver next to her. The brunette has scooted closer to the Slytherin in search of warmth. Quinn chuckles quietly as she unzips her sleeping bag and drapes it over the smaller girl's body, snaking her arm around Rachel. Quinn feels the brunette unconsciously snuggle against her chest and lets out a subtle sigh.<p>

"Good night, Rae." Quinn whispers and she kisses Rachel's forehead softly before dozing back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up that morning to find the space beside her empty. However, she also realizes that she is covered with an extra sleeping bag that acts as a blanket.<p>

She feels giddy at the gentle act from the Slytherin and starts the day with a bright smile on her lips, ready to take on the world. However, by the end of the day, she feels a huge disappointment when she doesn't see her favourite Slytherin.

She keeps her hopes up until she realizes a week had gone by without even a trace of a blonde hair, hazel-eyed beauty. She decides to take some action and pursues the one person who would definitely know what Quinn is up to.

"Karofsky!" Rachel has waited until the boy is alone to come up and talk to him.

Karofsky hears his name being called, turns around looking confused.

"Down here!" The shorter brunette snaps her fingers to gain his attention.

Karofsky looks down and chuckles, "Berry," he says with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, I am very well aware that my height is a little below average but…" She trails off after seeing that familiar frown on the boy's face, "Anyway, what I had planned to do by coming up to you…"

"Quinn." Karofsky interrupts and shrugs, ignoring the gaping brunette.

"Yes." Rachel rolls her eyes, 'he really has no tolerance for long explanations, does he?' she thinks to herself, "Yes, I was only wondering where she might be, I have not seen her for a whole week and…"

"She's sick."

Rachel's eyes widen a bit, "Oh no, what's wrong with her?"

"Common cold. Got through the fever phase, so she's getting better."

"Is she taking meds? Where is she staying? Is she in the hospital wing? When do you think…" Rachel bombards him with questions.

Karofksy sighs. "She's fine, she's in the dorm, she's getting better and maybe next week, I don't know." He throws up his hands in exasperation. He didn't like being cornered by questions.

Rachel frowns. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was fine the last time I saw her." She thinks back to Halloween night and the kiss they shared. She feels her cheeks redden at the thought.

"Berry, it's a common cold. Nothing big has to happen for someone to catch it." Karofsky pockets his hands, "But she did sleep on the floor that night we had to sleep in the Great Hall, so maybe it's because of that."

"She's been sick since then?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"Berry, she's fine. She's just a bit lazy to get up." Karofsky reassures her once more with the fear that the tiny Gryffindor might bombard him with words again, "Just… don't worry, okay?" Karofsky pleads with his eyes for Rachel to just agree.

Rachel bites her lip and nods slowly, "Okay."

"Good. I'll tell her you were looking for her." Karofsky nods curtly and left.

* * *

><p>After a few more days without a sign of the blonde Slytherin, Rachel's excitement elevates when she sees the familiar figures entering the Great Hall for breakfast. She grins widely when she sees blonde hair cascading down Quinn's shoulders clashing brilliantly with Slytherin's green and silver striped tie that is loosely hanging around a pale neck. The way the blonde takes one step after another made the people around her shiver in fear. Her square shoulders and icy green-dominated eyes give off the aura of a conqueror. There is something about the blonde's confidence that day that makes people turn their heads to follow her steps.<p>

Quinn's best friend is right behind her when she settles herself at an empty spot at the Slytherin table. Rachel sees Karofsky leans in and whispers something into the blonde's ears. The Gryffindor watches curiously at the interaction and sees a playful smirk decorates Quinn's lips as the blonde waves her hand nonchalantly at her friend.

Not long after the Slytherin's entrance, another figure enters the Great Hall. The presence of this person brings out laughter to the people who are still having breakfast. Rachel herself can't stop laughing in amusement when she sees her best friend march towards where she is currently sitting.

"This is not funny." Santana hisses as she folds her arms defiantly, "¡Lo juro, igualaré tu juego!" the Latina shakes her fist in Slytherins direction. "Un día, obtendré mi venganza," She whispers under her breath.

Rachel's laughter turns into giggles as she reaches out to grab Santana's poncho. "This is a great look on you, Santana."

The Latina scoffs. She really hates parading around school with an oversized red and green striped blanket drapes over her shoulders, a ridiculously large hat and a big comical plastic moustache attached above her lips. "To top it off! She says that the spell would only wear off at the end of the day!" Santana says outrageously, "I can't even get these maracas off my hands!" She shakes her hand but it only makes it look like as if she is playing the maracas. "What does she take me for?" Santana grits through her teeth as she shakes her hands violently once more, trying to get rid of the irritating musical instruments.

Rachel giggles into her hand, "Uhm… according to the poncho, sombrero and maracas, I think she mistook you for a Latina."

If looks could kill, Rachel would already be flat on her back by the way her best friend is staring at her. "_Don't," _Santana hisses dangerously as she threatens Rachel with a maraca, "_You even start._"

Rachel tries her hardest not to burst out laughing once more. She thanks the Gods when someone takes Santana's attention away from her.

"Hey sweetie." Brittany comes up behind Santana and hugs her from the back, "I love your outfit," she giggles.

The Latina has conflicting feelings between happiness and annoyance. "Fabray jinxed me again." Santana huffs and turns around to return her girlfriend's embrace.

Rachel smiles at the cuddle fest but something else catches her eyes. On the back of Santana's poncho is a phrase Rachel is not unfamiliar with. Her eyes fly straight to the owner of sparkling eyes, which Rachel finds, to be intensely concentrated on her. Her heart melts as she gives the blonde one of her biggest smiles and turns back to Santana's poncho. Bold white letters decorated against the green and red colour of the poncho. 'Be my Venus'.

The show is not over for Rachel, for Quinn has another surprise planned. After the laughter has died out, the Great Hall turns dark. Students who are surprised, look up to see that the windows are blocked by shades and the sky has turned dark as an evening sky. A cream coloured orb is the only light that provided the hall with visibility, until they hears swishing noises from above them.

"Look!" Someone exclaims as she points at the source of the noise.

Tiny diamonds fly into the middle of the ceiling from different directions. The metaphorical stars stop moving and they looked scattered against the shade of the sky but as time went by, the stars started to form a clear letter. V.

Rachel can't feel the butterflies in her stomach anymore, only the raging fire at the pit of her heart. She focuses on the beats of her heart to regulate it to a normal state. She watches the ceiling with anticipation just like the rest of the students.

After a whole minute, nothing else moves, not even the people eating their breakfast. 'Be my Venus.' Is beautifully etched upon the clear sky above them. Rachel's heart feels like it has stopped beating. Glossy chestnut eyes home in on anticipating hazels, relaying an unspoken message. The blonde smiles sheepishly and shrugs. 'Going all out,' she mouths.

Quinn has observed every single reaction from the brunette from the moment she steps foot into the Great Hall. She has not wanted to miss a single expression that she has planned to evoke from the tiny diva. She sees how those soulful brown eyes widen when Rachel sees the message in the sky. The light of the tiny diamonds reflect against an endless deep sea of chocolate eyes makes the blonde's heart burst like a newborn phoenix. She has seen Rachel's eyes zoomed in on hers and all she can do was smile. 'Every thing was worth it, even if...'

* * *

><p>Rachel hops, skips and jumps to all of her classes that morning with the biggest smile that could put the sunshine to shame. She is ready for Quinn, she only wants to jump in to the blonde's embrace and melts in happiness for the things the Slytherin has done for her.<p>

Alas, luck is not on her side today for she does not see her favourite hazel eyes. However, she does not lose hope. Rachel Barbra Berry is not a person that easily gives up. She tracks the blonde down after her classes finishes for the day.

However, no one helps her. No one knows how to find the Quinn and some 'people' are just too pissed at the blonde that 'they' refuse to help Rachel find her romantic interest.

Rachel huffs and puffs as she walks through one of Hogwarts many corridors.

"Berry," someone calls her out.

Rachel turns to see Karofsky beckoning her to come closer. "David!" she practically sprints towards the boy, "Do you know where Quinn is?"

"Stop talking," Karofsky states.

Rachel frowns at his demand. She looks around and sees a couple of students who looks interested at their interaction.

"Follow closely behind me, don't look suspicious and keep your distance." Karofsky whispers hurriedly, "Understood?"

The tiny brunette nods furiously.

* * *

><p>The tiny Gryffindor follows the Slytherin for quite a while without question until they reach a certain floor where she gets really confused by Karofsky's action. People come and go but Karofsky merely goes back and forth past a corridor.<p>

When there is no one else around, Rachel takes the chance and jogs up to Karofsky, "David, what are we doing?"

The boy does not answer but merely grins at the wall. "There it is."

Rachel follows the boy's line of sight and sees a door that she seems to have not noticed before. "David, tell me that a door did not just pop out of thin air."

"It's the room of requirement." He explains shortly and turns towards the girl. "Quinn told me to tell you to trust her by not using your wand at all."

Rachel's eyes widen. 'What does Quinn have in mind?" she asks herself.

"She told me to make you promise, if not, I was to take your wand by force."

"Uhh…" The little diva is taken back, "Yes, I promise. I won't use my wand."

"Good." Karofsky seems pretty pleased as he opens the door, "She's waiting."

The friendly giant pushes Rachel gently into the pitch-dark room where she has a hard time trying to look anything in front of her. She reaches for her wand but a voice stops her.

"Don't."

She nearly jumps in surprise when she hears the voice is coming from behind her.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaks.

"Who else would it be, silly?" The voice is coming closer and Rachel starts breathing again when she feels a hand on her back, "Do you trust me?"

"I'm risking a little, aren't I?" Rachel quips.

Quinn chuckles quietly. "Well then, why don't you walk forward?"

Rachel quirks her eyebrow. "Walk forward?"

"Yes." Quinn's playful voice is moving away from her. "Follow my voice."

The Gryffindor reaches out into the dark, hoping to find something to hold on to. "Quinn?"

The Slytherin chuckles. "I thought you trust me. Just walk in a straight line."

It is easier said than done. When you have no idea of what is around you, you lose your balance and orientation. Rachel takes a deep breath and lowers her hand. She takes a blind step one after another, hoping to prove to the blonde just how much she trusts the girl. She tries to adjust her eyes to the darkness but it is useless, until candles light up at a distance, showing her a lone figure standing in the middle of the room.

Quinn holds out her and smiles. "Come here."

Rachel can't tell you how glad she is to be alone with the blonde again. After more than a week of no contacts, she is ready to jump the blonde, especially after the show the blonde gave in the Great Hall.

"Quinn…" Rachel walks briskly towards the Slytherin and sees the candles that are in front of the blonde. However, when she is close enough to make out the candles, she stops in her tracks, speechless.

The Slytherin smiles warmly at the reaction. Quinn takes a closer step towards the stuns girl and intertwines their hands, bringing both of them closer to the candles. Rachel is still trying to figure things out in her head while Quinn observes the small girl.

The warm light that is emitting from the candles carves Rachel's beauty. The reflection of the fire is shown magnificently in dark chocolate orbs. Quinn smiles as she kisses the smaller girl's hands. If Rachel's heart is drumming to wildly from Quinn's romantic gesture, the blonde's heart is thumping even faster. The Slytherin keeps her composure as best as she can but with the way her heart is speeding at the speed of light, it might as well just stop.

"Come here." Quinn repeats softly as she places herself behind Rachel enwrapping the brunette in an embrace, "Why are you so stunned to see your name?" she asks softly in the smaller girl's ear.

The candles that are in front of them are arranged similarly to the stars in the Great Hall, to form words; words that spell out Rachel's name.

Rachel is leaning against Quinn for support because her knees rebel against her and make her unable to stand on her own two feet. She covers her mouth with one of her hand and shakes her head, "No one's ever done this for me before…" she whispers, touched by the blonde's effort.

Quinn hums in satisfaction, "Then be my Venus, Rae. Be the brightest than the brightest star in my life…" From a distance, Rachel sees a wax candle lit up at the corner of her eyes, "Be my guiding light when I'm lost in the dark." Quinn's embrace tightens and she lets out a content sigh before continuing, "Hold me, for I'm yours to keep." One after another, candles start lighting up forming a shape that makes Rachel melt again, "And I promise you. You'll forever be in my heart."

Rachel gasps at the finished product. They are standing in the middle of the room, relying on the candles around them to provide the most calming atmosphere. Candles around them are placed strategically to form a heart, metaphorically speaking, Quinn's heart.

"I _adore_ you, Rachel, that much is obvious. I don't even have the words to explain it, nor am I a walking dictionary like you so I'm having difficulties expressing myself."

Rachel is breathing heavily as she tries hard to listen to the blonde's words. She doesn't even scold the blonde for teasing her about her verbosity.

"But from my whole heart, I hope that the things I do for you are enough to show you how much I care about you." Quinn is losing her confidence because Rachel hasn't said anything. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "Be my Venus, Rae…"

Quinn has nothing else to say, all she wants was for Rachel to say yes. She can feel the smaller body shiver in her embrace. She isn't sure whether Rachel feels cold or that the girl is…

Without warning, Rachel breaks out of Quinn's arms, turns around and plants a kiss on the blonde's lips. Quinn is taken by surprise at the sudden action but smiles against the brunette's hungry lips. The Gryffindor wants to be as close as she can be to the Slytherin, she wants to thank her, she wants to hold her, she wants to love her.

Rachel pulls back and chuckles, "Oh, Merlin's beard, Quinn… you've turned me into an incoherent, babbling crybaby." The brunette wipes the tears that are on her cheeks.

Quinn has her arms around Rachel, comfortable settling her hands on Rachel's lower back. She kisses the shorter girl's forehead, "Vee, I might have turned you into a crybaby, but the rest, you did that by yourself." Quinn chuckles.

Rachel smiles as she tangles her fingers in the blonde's hair, pulling her down to her level. Quinn smiles and happily returns the kiss. "Ow!" The blonde pulls back abruptly and jutts out her lower lip, pouting like a little kid, "You bit me."

Rachel rests her hand against the blonde's cheek and gazes at the swollen lip, "That's for teasing me, Fabray." She kisses the blonde chastely, "And you're an idiot." She smiles affectionately at the Slytherin, tears well up in her eyes again.

Quinn smiles, "Why are you crying?" she wipes a fallen tear from Rachel's cheek, "I should be the one crying, you still haven't given me an answer." The blonde jokes.

"This…" Rachel scan those dark eyes, "Is my answer." She goes in for another kiss.

Quinn is once again surprised by the brunette's action. But unlike their earlier kisses, the brunette is taking it slower this time. The smaller girl's lips taste sweet and moist due to the teardrops that has rolled down on her cheeks, Quinn thinks as she tries to pinpoint that scent that is making her mind go crazy. Why has she only realized it just now?

Quinn curls her hands into dark brown locks and feels something moist against her lower lip. 'That can't be…' Even the words dies in the blonde's mind as Rachel's tongue dances languidly against hers. 'Oh sweet mother of...' The blonde sucks on it slowly and elicites a soft moan from the brunette.

'I want…' Quinn thinks as her left hand travels downwards and pulls Rachel by her waist against her own body.

Rachel gasps and breaks the kiss. Quinn wouldn't have it and attacks the brunette's slim and enticing neck. "Quinn…" Rachel says breathlessly as she guids Quinn's lips to her pulse point.

It is incredible how much sexual tension there is between the two of them. Until Rachel clears her head and smiles, "Quinn…" She is out of breath, "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" the blonde hums as she sucks on a spot on Rachel's neck.

"Stop… Just stop…" Rachel pushes the blonde weakly away.

Quinn gets the memo and stops what she was doing, but after she receives another chaste kiss from the smaller girl. "What?" Quinn leans her forehead against Rachel's.

"Too fast." The brunette holds on to the blonde's collar, "Just… too fast."

Quinn chuckles. "Okay." She nods and wraps her arms around the tiny girl.

"You're not mad?" Rachel asks as she rests her head on the nape of the blonde's neck.

"Why would I be?" Quinn quirks her eyebrow, "I _finally_ have the most beautiful and cleverest girl of Hogwarts in my arms, not to mention, I've just had a really intense make out session with her, why would I be mad?"

Rachel smiles adoringly at the blonde, "You're an idiot," she whispers before kissing her softly.

"Oh." Quinn pulls back, "And not to mention, I have my hands on both of her butt cheeks…"

"Ah!" Rachel squeals when she feels familiar firm squeezes on her butt, "Quinn." She slaps the blonde's shoulder playfully.

"So, remind me why I should be mad." The blonde grins cheekily.

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief but can not contain the happiness in her heart that is shown through her grin, "You're an idiot."


	17. To know each other

**Chapter 17: To know each other**

* * *

><p>Ever since people have found out about Sirius Black's trespass in the school grounds, the headmaster has decided to take drastic security measures. Classes are moved up earlier and breaks are limited to fit everyone's lesson time in their timetables.<p>

Rachel's sudden squeal surprise a Latina, causing the latter to reflexively spit out her orange juice.

"San!" Rachel tugs her best friend's sleeve, "Look at our new timetable!" she shoves the piece of paper in front of the annoyed girl's face. "We have more classes with Slytherin!" she squeals again.

Santana wipes her mouth with her napkin and grabs the offending piece of paper. "Who cares about Slytherin. What about Hufflepuff?"

The Latina runs her finger down the parchment and a smile grows on her face. "Care of magical creatures and charms, huh?" she gives the timetable back to her best friend. "I think Mondays are going to be my favourite day of the week," she says as she continues her breakfast with a big smile.

Rachel grins and looks back at her classes. "Three classes…" she mumbles under her breath. She looks up and scans the Slytherin house table for her girlfriend. Her _girlfriend. _The sound of that foreign word still feels strange in her mind.

As if on cue, the current green dominated eyes meet Rachel's with a knowing look. The Gryffindor waves her new timetable subtly and causes the blonde to grab a similar parchment on the table. Rachel waits patiently as Quinn's eyes widen a bit with amusement and a thin smile forms on her lips. The blonde looks back up and winks.

The brunette bites her lower lip to contain her grin and studies her paper once more. 'Defence against the dark arts, potions and transfiguration… Though I would have really been happy if we were in the same muggle studies class again, I'd trade one subject for three any day.'

* * *

><p>Rachel fidgets in her seat causing her best friend to slap her forearm to snap her out of her nervousness. "Will you quit fixing your skirt now?" The Latina snaps.<p>

"I'm sorry, Santana, it's just that it's been years since Gryffindors shared this many classes with Slytherins. I didn't know Quinn back then so excuse my excitement." Rachel decides to put both her hands on the table. She leaves a seat to her right especially for her blonde while best friend sat on her left.

Students begin filling the classroom in groups and when Rachel sees the hazel-eyed Slytherin a full-blown smile plastered her face. However, when Santana sees the group of Slytherins, she frowns.

"Rachel…" Santana tugs her best friend closer and whispers in her ears, "Rachel, you have to be less suspicious. She's with her classmates you have to remember that. Play it cool."

The diva blinks in surprise, 'True…'

Quinn lead the way for her other two friends, her expression does not give anything away. The blonde picks the row of seats behind the Gryffindors and Karofsky takes the chair on her left while Puckerman takes her right side, leaving Rachel disappointed.

The Gryffindors hear someone scoff loudly behind them and they turn towards the source of the noise.

"I can't believe we're put in the same class as muggle-borns." Puck glares at Rachel with despise. "They're putting us on their level. Is there anything that Hogwarts is still honourable for?"

"The last time I checked, Puckerman, you're not a pure blood," Quinn says quietly as she took her textbook. "Stop acting like_you_ have the authority to do so." Hazel eyes shoot a subtle yet dangerous look at the boy.

Puck ignores it and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a tall boy walking towards the front of class. He snickers as he put out his foot across the floor, effectively tripping Finn Hudson who eventually lands on his nose.

"Finn!" Rachel launches herself to help her friend, "Are you okay?"

The said boy is clutching his nose, "Yea, I'm fine, Rach. Thanks." He gets up and grabs the mohawked Slytherin by the collar.

"Settle down." Professor McGonagall enters the room and taps Finn by the arm. "Settle down, Mr. Hudson."

Finn adds a little shove when he lets go of Puck. The tall boy dusts his uniform and settles himself next to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall teaches them how to transform the cutleries in front of them into little birds in today's lesson.<p>

"So Rach." Finn scoots closer towards Rachel, "It's been like… three months… why don't you and I start over again?" the boy gives her a puppy eyed smile.

Rachel narrows her eyebrow in disbelief, "I'm sorry, Finn. What ever do you mean?"

Finn shrugs, "You know, I know that I've been a crappy boyfriend but come on, Rach babe." He reaches for Rachel's hand and squeezes gently, "We can't just throw two years of our love away."

Rachel retracts her hand, "Finn, I've told you. It's not about throwing our past away. I just don't feel comfortable with you anymore."

"But we can try, right? You still care about me, right?" Finn turns his whole body towards Rachel, "I mean, when I fell, you were right beside me. You still care about me, Rach. And so do I."

"Finn, yes, I still care about you but it's nothing more than friendship. I would've done the same thing if Santana were the one on the floor." Rachel taps the fork in front of her with her wand and within a few seconds, a loud chirping can be heard.

"Okay, fine. But it's a start, Rach." Finn puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Let's start with lunch. Let's have lunch by the lake like we used to do…" Finn scrunches up his nose. He feels as if an egg has just been dropped on his head and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees wings protruding from the side of his head, right where his ears are supposed to be.

Laughter and snickering are heard in the classroom and Finn turns to look for the perpetrator. He doesn't have to look far when he sees a dark coloured wand pointed at him. "Fabray." He glares at her.

Rachel sees those sparkles in Quinn's eyes behind something she can't quite pinpoint. 'Contempt?' the brunette thinks to herself.

"Oops." Quinn smirks, "I missed."

"Miss Fabray." Professor McGonagall takes the blonde's attention, "I would appreciate it if you use your skills appropriately. I've heard of your reputation with Miss Lopez in school and though I am impressed by your advanced knowledge of magic…"

Quinn and Santana share an evil and mischievous look at the comment, which Rachel rolls her eyes at.

"I strongly disapprove with the way you use your gift," McGonagall finishes.

"I apologize, professor." Quinn answers, "I'm flattered by your compliment, but you see, I have problems with my aims. It's not my fault that I have a bad eyesight."

Puckerman snickers beside her. McGonagall gives her one last disapproving look then she casts a spell at Finn to remove the offending wings. "Practise, miss Fabray."

"Will do, professor." Quinn smirks.

McGonagall leaves their table and goes to check on the other students. Finn gives Quinn the deadly eye. "This has nothing to do with you, Fabray."

"I told you before, Hudson. It's only just the beginning between you and me," Quinn quips.

"What do you have against me?" he snaps.

"What do I have against Lopez? Nothing." Quinn shrugs. "It's a matter of humiliating other people, Hudson. I find it… highly amusing."

"You have an evil humour, Fabray."

"What can I say? I'm a Slytherin." Quinn matches Finn's deadly stare and both are too stubborn to back down.

"Okay then, since we've got that settled." Rachel breaks through the tension and puts her hand on Finn's shoulder to turn him around, "Let's make use of our leftover time to practise what professor McGonagall have taught us today." The small girl looks into deadly hazel eyes and sees that they are focused on her hand that is currently on Finn's back.

Rachel quickly retracts her hand and realizes something, 'She's jealous.' She turns around and feels warmth spreading on her cheeks. 'She's jealous of Finn…' the small Gryffindor grins.

"So Rach… about lunch…" Finn starts again, "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I've already made a promise to someone for lunch today."

"Who?" Finn sounds defensive.

Rachel is taken back as she frowns, "Finn, you are no longer my boyfriend, therefore what I do should be none of your concern."

"But… Rach, come on. Don't you want to fix this?" the boy whines.

She has to scoff, "Finn. You had time to fix 'this'. As far as I'm concerned, you weren't interested in fixing anything when we were together."

"Rach, you can't do this. I _tried_. You have to know that I really tried."

"Finn. Stop this. I'm no longer interested so will you just stop it? You're making it worse."

"No, Rach, I love you…"

"Finnept, get it through your thick head. She's through with you," Santana interrupts.

"Butt out of this, Santana." Finn glares at the Latina before turning back to Rachel, "Rach babe, just one more chance, I still…" nothing else comes out of Finn's mouth. His lips are moving, but no sound can be heard.

Rachel glances behind and her instinct is right. Deadly is an understatement to describe Quinn's current gaze at the tall boy.

"You're being too loud, Hudson." Her husky voice pierces through the tension as she lowers her wand.

Red starts creeping up Finn's face making him look like a tomato on sale. The tall boy stands up abruptly, knocking his seat violently. Quinn matches his stance, as she too stands up and squares her shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall approaches their desk once more, "Explain yourselves!" she demands.

Rachel stands up and holds Finn by his forearm. "Finn, stop it." He glares at her and points at the Slytherin. "Just don't, Finn." She warns him again.

"Nothing, professor." Quinn answers McGonagall, her tone sounds defeated as she slumps back down to her seat. "I apologize."

The blonde lifts the jinx from the tall Gryffindor and nothing interesting happens after that. Rachel chooses to completely ignore her ex-boyfriend's attempts, causing to boy to finally give up talking to her.

* * *

><p>"Eek!" Rachel is taken by surprise when someone grabs her away from her best friend and pushes her into an empty classroom.<p>

Her heart hammers against her chest from the sudden attack. She is about to reprimand her attacker when a familiar embrace envelopes her from behind. "Quinn?"

"Who are you going to have lunch with?" the blonde mumbles in her ear.

Rachel giggles quietly and pulls away from the Slytherin's embrace to turn towards her pouting girlfriend. The tiny Gryffindor reaches up to brush a blonde hair away from the delicate face, "Hi," she whispers.

Quinn's pout turns into a small smile.

"Can I get my kiss now?" Rachel locks her hands behind the blonde's neck.

The Slytherin dives in and chastely pecks her girlfriend on the lips, "So, who were you going to have lunch with?"

Rachel giggles, "You know, you're going to have to kiss me better than that if you want an answer from me."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow and grins, "Challenge accepted, Miss Berry." She pulls the small girl by the waist and attacks the brunette's inviting lips.

Rachel feels the blonde's hands run up her spine, massaging her shoulder blades as well as pulling her closer against the other girl. Quinn's plump and sweet lips massages her own and she can taste the blonde's cherry lip-gloss against the tip of her tongue.

The tiny diva finds herself sitting on the teacher's desk moments later with the blonde between her legs. Quinn's hands are nowhere to be seen but Rachel feels them under her skirt. Fingernails are raking up and down her thigh, dangerously close to what the brunette deems to be too far. "S-s-stop…" Rachel breathes out as she pulls away.

Quinn doesn't stop, she merely averts her target onto the Gryffindor's neck. "Oh my…" Rachel flutters her eyes closed, "Q-Quinn…" she whispers as her own fingers rake the Slytherin's back, causing the busy girl to moan against her skin.

"S-s-stop…" Rachel hisses quietly as she tried to prevent herself from moaning.

The blonde smiles against her skin and breathes out hot air, "Do you want me to?" she whispers.

"Y-y-yes," Rachel says quickly but knows her tone is unconvincing.

The blonde kisses along the Gryffindor's jaw line, "Vee…" Quinn's husky voice causes goosebumps to run up the brunette's spine.

Rachel catches a green tie in her hand and finally pulls the blonde away from her. "Quinn stop…"

Quinn chuckles amusedly as she pecks the brunette one last time on the lips before staring into warm cocoa eyes. "So…" she breathes heavily, "who were… you going… tohavelunchwith?" the blonde says in one breath as she wraps her arms around the small girl.

Rachel has to take a few moments to gather herself before answering the question. She rests her head on the blonde's shoulder as she fiddles with the green and silver striped tie. "No one, really. I'm just waiting for a certain someone to ask me for a lunch date."

Quinn smiles. "And who would that certain someone be?" she teases.

Rachel lifts her head and spots those sparkles, "Oh, you know." She folds her arms. "Blonde hair, amazingly gorgeous eyes. Legs that make my mouth water."

The Slytherin's grin grows wider, "Legs huh?"

"Uh-huh." Rachel smirks. "I've got to see whether Brittany would like to have lunch with me."

Lights disappears from Quinn's eyes and her jaw drops by a bit. Rachel just has to giggle at the reaction as she pulls her girlfriend by the tie, "Two can play in this teasing game, Fabray."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "It seems like I'm rubbing off on you."

"If you let me wait a second longer, I'll definitely think about asking Brittany."

"You wouldn't." Quinn smiles once again.

"And why not?"

"You'd have to go through Santana first, and I doubt you'd last five minutes with her so."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "So are you going to ask me or not?"

Quinn grins as she rakes the small girl's back soothingly, "Would you like to spend your lunch time with me, Vee?" Rich dark hazel eyes studies chocolate ones, "At the place where the stars and the moon are our only witness?"

The smaller girl giggle quietly, "How can you be annoying one second and sooooo cheesy in the next?"

The blonde smiles warmly at her girlfriend, "And your answer would be?"

"Where the stars and the moon are our only witness?" Rachel taps her chin teasingly, "Hmm… Let me think."

Quinn rolls her eyes and playfully bites the brunette's neck.

"Ah!" Rachel squeals. "Yes! Quinn! Yes! You're tickling me! Stop it!"

The blonde obliges as she giggles her amusement away. "I'm still the master at teasing, don't you forget that."

Rachel blushes as she rests her arms around the blonde's neck, "Yes, fine oh great and mighty one." She giggles.

"And now you're just making fun of me." The blonde rests her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, taking in the fresh scent of vanilla and honey.

"Because you're adorable when you get upset." Rachel admits.

"Says the diva who gets upset by the smallest of things." Quinn tightens her hold.

The brunette takes a deep breath and exhaled. "I wish we can stay like this for a very long time, Quinn."

"Hmm…" The blonde hums, "_I_ would, but then you'd pester me about going to class in the next…" Quinn pulls back and grabs Rachel's wrist to look at her watch, "Ten minutes. What do you have after this?"

"Care of magical creatures with Hufflepuff, you?"

"Charms with Ravenclaw." Quinn groans as she buries her face in dark tresses.

"Can't be that bad, love."

"It wouldn't be if they'd stop showing off." the blonde shrugs, "At least I'll have lunch to look forward to." She smiles and kisses the side of Rachel's mouth, "I'll see you at the astronomy tower?"

"Can hardly wait." Rachel gives her a mega-watt smile before capturing the blonde's lips for the last time.

* * *

><p>"I've never purposely colour changed an object before, San," Brittany says as she pokes the nervous toad with her wand. "I once helped my mom cook a turkey for thanksgiving one time…" she scrunches up her nose, "and I'm not sure what happened exactly, but she decided to have roast beef after seeing the purple chicken on the table."<p>

Santana giggles quietly at the story, "That's what people call a hidden talent." She nudges her girlfriend with her shoulder.

The blonde grins at the compliment, "Aww… you're cute San." The hufflepuff intertwines their fingers underneath the table and watches as the Latina smiles sheepishly.

"Anyways, we've gots to turn this little cretin blue if we wants to get out early, Brit-Brit." Santana winks, "I'm craving your sweet lady kisses…"

Rachel stares jealously at her friends and decides to turn her attention back to Finn.

The class is paired up early in the lesson and the moment the word "partners" is said by professor Flitwick, Rachel lost track of her best friend only to find her next to the blonde Hufflepuff.

Sadly, the only other student left without a partner is her ex-boyfriend. While she already knows how to perform the spell, the oversized boy doesn't. "Come on, Finn. It's not that hard. Keep your eyes on the toad." Rachel encourages patiently, "Double tap, swish and flick."

The boy scrunches up his eyebrows and mutters the incantation under his breath, "Co…coloris… moustachio…"

A small moustache grew on the toad as it continues croaking.

"Finn, it's _Mutatio_, not moustachio." Rachel rolls her eyes, "Just take it nice and easy."

The bell for lunch rings but Finn is still unable to make an alteration on the toad. Professor Flitwick tells the people who aren't able to perform the charm to stay behind in class.

Rachel is half-done with putting her books in her bag when the tiny teacher adds, "Oh, it would be much faster if their partners also stayed behind to help." He winks at his students.

The diva groans internally, 'I knew it was too good to be true.' She plops herself back in her seat and sees a couple of students still having problems with the charm.

Not far away from where she is sitting are Santana and Brittany. The Gryffindor has a patient and adoring smile plastered on her lips while the bubbly blonde's eyes are narrowed in concentration.

Rachel blows her bangs away and turns back to Finn once more.

* * *

><p>The tiny Gryffindor runs as briskly as she can without drawing attention to herself. She looks at her watch and knows that she is at least ten minutes late for her lunch date. 'Ugh…' She is a very punctual person and the thought of being late annoys her to the core.<p>

She skips the last few steps leading up to the astronomy tower where the object of her adoration is waiting. "Quinn!" She breathes out, effectively surprising the blonde to choke on what ever she is eating. "I'm sorry!" Rachel quickly kneels by the blonde and rubs her girlfriend's back soothingly. "I'm sorry I'm late and I'm sorry for shocking you!" the tiny brunette gushes out.

"Vee…" The blonde coughs a few times as she pounds her chest, "Vee…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel pouts as she apologizes over and over again.

Once the blonde is able to breathe properly again, she chuckles, "Vee, I'm fine. You just… came out of nowhere and surprised me."

Rachel pouts. "Serves your right for eating before I came."

Quinn grins as she playfully bites the Gryffindor's shoulder, "I was munching on grapes…" the blonde takes carefully tissue wrapped sandwiches from beside her, "and I made you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Hungry?" The Slytherin grins, seemingly proud at what she made.

Rachel smiles adoringly at the cute blonde as she takes a sandwich Quinn is offering. "Thanks," she whispers.

"You're welcome." Quinn takes the other half of the sandwich. "You're going to have to get used to these." She bites into her food, "It's the only thing I can make, sweetheart."

The smaller girl giggles, "Considering the fact that I'm starving, this might be the best thing I've eaten in the whole world, _darling_."

The blonde glares at her, "Now you're just making fun of me."

Rachel giggles again before she bites her lower lip, "I know." She grabs hold of the Slytherin's tie and gently pulls her closer, "Come here, sweetie, you have a little…"

The brunette licks off the jelly on the blonde's lips and smacks her own. The Slytherin chuckles, "You're really starting to like my tie, aren't you?"

Rachel takes another bite of her sandwich, "Now that I'm starting to find more uses for them, yes."

Since their timetables are packed to fit their other classes before the dark, they don't have that much time to enjoy each other's company. "You suck for coming late, you know." Quinn tightens her embrace as she whispers in the Gryffindor's ears.

Rachel is sitting between the blonde's legs and is leaning back to rest her head on the Slytherin's shoulder. She hums contently, "I know, blame it on Finn. But I'll make it up to you and prepare you lunch for tomorrow?"

The blonde lightly nips on Rachel's earlobe. "You're bribing me with food, Berry," she huffs.

The smaller girl giggles, "Is it working?"

Quinn puffs. "Yes."

Rachel cups her girlfriend's cheek. "Then I'll just have to make tomorrow's lunch extra special. Anything you're craving for in particular?"

Quinn chuckles. "Berries."

Rachel's heart flutters as she tries to play it cool, "Ha-ha. Very funny. No, I'm serious, sweetie, if you'd like to eat something edible tomorrow, you better start making suggestions."

"I don't know." The brunette feels the blonde shrug, "Surprise me. Though if you want to play it safe, I love bacon."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Bacon is unhealthy for you. One of these days I'm going to convert you to a vegan."

The blonde scoffs, "As if." After a short silence, the Slytherin asks, "What's a vegan?"

Rachel giggles and spends the next five minutes describing in detail what a vegan is and what types of food she can not allowed to eat.

Quinn chuckles and snuggles closer to the girl in her arms, "Not if I convert you to a carnivore first."

"Never going to happen as I am actually allergic to some type of food." Rachel looks at her watch and sighs, "Come on… our next class is in ten minutes."

"Ugh…" The blonde groans when she craves for the smaller girl's warmth, "You and your academics." Rachel dusts her skirt and offers a helping hand to the blonde. "One of these days…" Quinn pulls herself up using the offered hand. "I'm going to make you skip a lesson," she grins cheekily, "What do you have next?"

Rachel thinks about it for a moment, "Arithmancy."

"Perfect." Quinn wraps her arms around her girlfriend, "We can start now."

"Nooo! Quiiiiiiinn!" Rachel whines as she tries to get strong pale arms off of her, "I have to goooo!"

"No." Quinn growls playfully.

"Quiiiiiiiinn! I thought we settled this on food!"

"That was for you being late, this is another thing."

"Quiiiiiiiinn! Stop messing around…"

Quinn pouts as she let go of her girlfriend.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "No, I'm not falling for that. It's obligatory for us to attend our classes."

The blonde juts out her lips even more.

The smaller girl sighs exaggeratingly, "You're making my life hard." She stands on her tippy toes and traps those adorable pout between her lips. "Okay, that's it." Rachel pecks her girlfriend once more, "I'm going to class now and if I hear you skipping any of your classes." The Gryffindor taps the Slytherin on the nose, "You're not getting any more kisses from me."

"What?"

* * *

><p>The two girls meet up the next day for lunch at their promised place. True to her words, Rachel makes her girlfriend a bacon sandwich for lunch. However, she does warn Quinn that if the blonde were to eat the offending meat, no kissing would occur for the remainder of the day.<p>

The Slytherin looks torn between the two choices. She eyes the sandwich in her hand as she bites her lower lip. Her hazel eyes slowly look up towards her glaring girlfriend.

Quinn doesn't tear her gaze off the brown soulful eyes as she lifts her sandwich slowly towards her open mouth.

"Quinn…" Rachel mutters dangerously.

The blonde's hands stop moving for a fraction of a second before continuing its journey towards the watering mouth.

"Fine." Rachel huffs. "Be that way." She folds her arms.

Without warning, the blonde launches herself towards the smaller girl and pecks her lips. Quinn giggles as she moves back to where she is sitting, "Love you." Without further distractions, the blonde takes a bite of the delicious bacon-dripping sandwich.

Rachel's lips tingles and her heart, metaphorically, stops beating. She blinks away her astonishment. Quinn's simple words of gratitude crashes straight into the little diva's heart. "I…" Rachel starts.

Her train of thoughts are disturbed by Quinn's satisfied moans. "God, how I love bacon."

The grin on Quinn's face and the stars that dance in dark green eyes evoke the same emotion in Rachel. She feels a blush creeping up her back and feels it trail up her neck. 'I love you too.' She thinks to herself as she continues to watch her girlfriend devour her lunch.

Quinn realizes that she is being watched and sees that the diva has not touched her salad. "What?" she licks her fingertips. "Want some?" she grins.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You know that you've just chosen a piece of meat over me. I don't like you right now."

"I'm hungry, Vee. I can't help it." Quinn counters.

"Sweetie, I would've gladly shared my salad with you."

"But then you'd have half of what you'd usually eat, leaving you, still hungry by the end of lunch time." The blonde shrugs, "I was just looking out for my girlfriend's well-being. I didn't want her walking around with an empty stomach." She sticks out her tongue.

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief at their stupid argument but can not contain her grin. "Now you're just justifying your decision of eating bacon."

Quinn laughs. "But it's so good, Rae, you _have_ to try it at least once."

"Never." Rachel stabs a tomato with her fork.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn have potions class together right after lunch. A silent agreement passes between the two concerning their recent progress, both of them are not ready to tell other people about the nature of their relationship.<p>

Quinn refuses to leave the astronomy tower unless she gets a kiss from the Gryffindor. They bicker again for a little while until Rachel realizes that they only have ten minutes to get to their next class. The shorter girl pulls the blonde down by the tie and stands on her tiptoes. Quinn grins when she feels soft lips against her cheek.

"Happy now?" Rachel can't hold back her giggle.

Quinn nods with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Shall we?" she offers her arm that Rachel gladly takes.

At the bottom of the stairs, Karofsky is patiently waiting for his best friend. Quinn smiles warmly at him and juts out her lips towards Rachel.

The smaller girl holds up her hand, "No. You know the deal, Fabray."

Quinn rolls her eyes and pouts, "Fine, I'll see you later then, Vee."

* * *

><p>No one really knows what actually happened but when Snape asks the class to partner up, Quinn ends up with Finn. Both are less than pleased to be working with each other.<p>

"Hudson." Quinn is losing her patience with the boy, "You're supposed to grind the Hellebores into dust."

"Stop telling me what to do, Fabray." Finn slams his fist against the table, causing a bit of the potion to spill out of the cauldron.

"I swear to Merlin, if I get less than an Acceptable in this potion, you will not survive the day, Hudson." Quinn starts chopping up Gurdy roots.

"Why are you blaming this on me? You're the one who stirred it two strokes too many." Finn sprinkles the dust in his hand into the pot. "Didn't your dad ever teach you how to count?"

The Slytherin's hand slips from cutting the roots and when Finn sees the pale fingers again, they have a wand wrapped between them, "You know nothing about my family, boy."

"Miss Fabray." Snape's cautious hiss is heard, "I suggest that you put down that wand before I take these measly matters into my own hand."

Quinn's eyes bore straight into the tall Gryffindor's as she puts her wand away. "Yes professor."

"Mr. Hudson." Snape walks over to Finn's side of the table, "These Hellebores are not properly grounded, ten points from Gryffindor."

Finn's jaw is on the floor, "But she… I…"

"I suggest you grind them properly before you start wasting our precious resources with your… carelessness."

"Yes professor," Finn answers looking defeated.

When Snape leaves their table, Quinn hisses quietly to Finn, "Don't talk to me if you know what's good for you." With that, she squeezes the juice out of the Gurdy roots with her left hand.

BOOM!

A puff of smoke erupts from their cauldron and fire starts dancing in front of their eyes.

"Merlin!" Quinn hisses and she takes out her wand in the blink of an eye, "Aguamenti." Water starts coming out of the tip of the ebony stick.

"Would you two care to tell me what happened?" Snape is right beside them as he looks into the cauldron, "My, my. This is not what I would expect from you, Miss Fabray, especially an essential potion such as the Calming Draught." The dark haired teacher stirs the pot and lifts the concoction, "What went wrong here?"

"Everything." Finn grumbles.

"I'm not quite sure, professor." Quinn hisses at the oversized Gryffindor, "Even if Finn put in the wrong ingredients, fire shouldn't have started like that."

"Good observation. Five point to Slytherin." Snape sniffs the reddish liquid. After ten seconds of complete silence in the classroom, the head of Slytherin is finished with his inspection. "Show me your hand, Miss Fabray," he demands.

Quinn quirks her eyebrow in confusion as she lifts her right hand, "Uhm…"

Snape takes her by the wrist and looks into the hazel eyes, "Your other one now."

The blonde is still confused but she lifts her other hand nevertheless. Her eyes widen when she sees thick red liquid dripping from her index finger. "When did that…" she frowns. Then the blonde has to mentally facepalm herself when she remembers that she abruptly took her attention away from cutting the Gurdy roots to threaten Finn earlier.

"The Calming Draught, as the name suggests, is a potion to calm emotional turmoil." He lets go of Quinn's wrist and pauses as he takes a good look at the student in front of him, "However, you were in a state of rage when your blood dropped into the cauldron." He starts muttering a spell to clean up the wound. "You_do_ remember how delicate this potion can be, right Miss Fabray?"

Quinn nods slowly.

"So when an essence as substantial as blood is mixed in it…"

Finn starts snickering. Snape snaps his head towards the boy. "You two are done for today. I want a four page essay on the origins of this potion submitted to me by next class."

Finn is flabbergasted, "W-w-what?"

Quinn merely clenches her jaw, "Yes, professor."

"You may leave." Snape turns away from their table but then he pauses, "Actually, Mr. Hudson, please clean up the mess at your table."

The tall boy looks outraged but he doesn't voice it out. A lot of students fear Snape and he is one of them.

"You may go, Miss Fabray."

* * *

><p>Rachel knows that the moment Quinn is paired up with her ex-boyfriend, something bad is going to happen. She wants to pat herself on the back for being such a psychic but right now, she is having trouble finding her blonde.<p>

After potions, the Gryffindor can't look for the Slytherin because she still has herbology with Ravenclaw. She does however, after she finishes that class, bolts straight out of the greenhouse in search of a pair of hazel eyes.

She checks the astronomy tower but no one is there. She checks possible classrooms the blonde could have hidden herself but no luck there either. "David." She mutters under her breath when she sees the boy at a distance. She moved quickly towards him but stops abruptly when she sees Puckerman with him. "Merlin's beard…"

She thinks of ways to ask Karofsky without alarming the other Slytherin but she can't come up with any. She admires how Quinn seems to always single her out of a crowd so easily. She takes a chance and starts walking towards Karofsky and Puckerman.

"Hey Muggle!" Puckerman shouts.

Rachel doesn't want any confrontations so she leaves without even trying to ask Karofsky. She knows that it is near impossible to ask a question without Puckerman being suspicious.

The small diva looks at her watch and realized that they only have another hour of free time before everyone has to go back to their own dormitories. She takes a deep breath and starts searching the places she hasn't visited before. 'She might have even gone back to the Slytherin common room but until curfew, I'm going to try my best to find her…' Rachel thinks to herself.

Her determination pays off when she visits the Quidditch field. From a distance, a figure is sitting on one of the bleachers. She sees green scarf entangled with blonde locks. The tiny diva wants to make sure so she jogs briskly towards the person.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls out after she is close enough.

The lone figure looks up. "Hey." Quinn answers as smoke formed from her breath.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Rachel stands in front of her and rubs the sides of the blonde's arms, "How long have you been here? You must be freezing."

"I didn't skip charms if that's what you're wondering…" The Slytherin pulls Rachel closer and wraps her arms around the diva's waists. She rests her head against the brunette's stomach and sighed.

"Baby?" Rachel runs her fingers through the blonde locks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The blonde mumbles.

The brunette isn't satisfied with the answer so she moves away from Quinn's grasp, "You _know_ that I don't believe that answer. You were still playful this afternoon so something must have happened to upset you like this." Rachel traces the blonde's cheek gently, "Tell me," she pleads quietly.

Quinn pouts and looks away. The diva sighs as she kneels in front of the blonde and cups both of her girlfriend's cheeks, "Quinn…" she pleads, "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong, Vee…"

"Sweetie, you don't have to tell me anything but at least don't lie to me." Rachel studies the golden specks in dark brown eyes that are tinted with brilliant green. "It's about what happened in potions, isn't it?" the brunette guesses.

Quinn doesn't reply immediately, but she looks away once more, "Yeah…" she mumbles.

'Figures.' Rachel huffs, "What exactly happened?"

The blonde shrugs, "Just Finn." She sighs, "It's fine, I'm… I just… I really don't like your ex-boyfriend."

Rachel knows that that was as far as the blonde would give out so she giggles quietly to change the subject, "I know."

Quinn smirks. "Why do you sound happy?"

"No reason." She ducks down and kisses her girlfriend on the forehead.

The blonde starts tickling the smaller girl's sides and pulls her onto her own lap. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Quinn whispers into the brunete's ear.

Rachel pulls the Slytherin's arms tighter and shrugs, "Maybe. You'll never know."

Quinn is grateful that Rachel left the discussion at that; she hums contently into the brunette's ear. "I'm happy that I have you, you know." Her husky voice and message sends shivers down the Gryffindor's back.

* * *

><p>Quinn rests her head on Rachel's lap after they have their usual lunch date. The Slytherin feels exhausted after staying up late trying to do the essay Snape has assigned her. She isn't quite finished with it but she gives up trying to do it all in one night.<p>

The blonde asks her girlfriend to read through it for any wrong facts or just tiny mistakes in general. Rachel gladly helps. As she reads through the Slytherin's neat handwriting, she began humming absentmindedly. The brunette starts running through blonde locks on her lap and to her surprise she is also lullabying the Slytherin to sleep.

"_I don't know but_  
><em>I think I maybe… falling for you…"<em>

Rachel looks at the blonde on her lap as she realizes what she is singing. She giggles quietly.

"_Dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself  
>Wait until I know you better"<em>

The Gryffindor smiles when she hears the blonde's breathing slowed down; that is one thing that she should do, to slow down. They've hardly been going out for a month and Rachel knows that she is falling fast.

"_I was trying not to tell you, but I want to…"_

'I love you,' She thinks.

"_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding, what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of holding this inside my head"_

The smaller girl feels bold and reaches for the blonde's fingers and intertwines them. She brings the pale hand up to her lips and lays a gentle kiss upon it.

"_I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you<br>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you…"<em>

The blonde stirs and whines a bit before sinking back to sleep after turning towards Rachel's stomach.

The diva giggles quietly at her girlfriend's cuteness. "I think I'm falling for you…" she whispers.

Rachel is thankful that both she and Quinn do not have any afternoon classes on that day. She is happy to spend the quiet afternoon, nursing the blonde on her lap. She doesn't know or wouldn't have believed that little things such as spending a few hours with someone you like (even though he or she was asleep), could be enough to make you happy.

* * *

><p>Defence against the Dark Arts is the last subject Rachel shares with Quinn. Professor Lupin is back in school but he looks shabbier than the last time they saw him. Although most people like Lupin, Quinn hates him.<p>

"A boggart, is something that is not there until one is faced with the creature. It takes the form of something that we fear. Whatever it is that frightens one the most and that is just about the worst thing one can think of, that is what a boggart looks like." He explains as he moves around in the classroom.

A wardrobe in the middle of the room rattles violently, catching everyone's undivided attention.

"So, the boggart that is sitting in the wardrobe right now has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he's alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Lupin takes out his wand, "The charm that combats a boggart is 'Riddikulus'. You will need a strong mind and concentration. The main thing you have to understand is that you have to push past the fear and concentrate on something that will make the boggart look amusing."

After the theories and explanation, people are asked to line up to face the boggart one-by-one. Quinn scoffs as she opts not to participate in the activity. Lupin does't force her.

They are having a lot of fun in class. The moment the boggart is released, screams and a wave of panic hit the students but after the key word 'Ridikulous' is heard, laughter follows shortly afterwards.

Quinn watches the boggart carefully and takes notice that Rachel is scared of spiders and small insects. The second time the brunette has a go, the boggart changes into a clown. Quinn is amused at Rachel's fears.

"One more round!" Lupin shouts merrily in class.

Rachel can't think of anything else she is afraid of so she is definitely not prepared for what comes up next. "Rachel!" A shrill voice rings in the classroom.

The brunette freezes in place as she remembers whom the voice belongs to. Quinn eyes widen a bit as she sees the boggart takes the form of a woman with dark brown hair, similar that of Rachel's. Her features are older but the woman has uncanny resemblance to her Rachel that she can guess who the boggart is acting as.

Quinn glances at Rachel whose eyes start watering. 'Do something, Vee.' The blonde thinks to herself.

The boggart grows bigger as it steps closer to Rachel. Without a second thought, Quinn steps between the two figures in the middle of the room. The creature takes one look at Quinn and the woman starts floating in mid-air as dark robes come down from its shoulders.

'Dementor.' Quinn thinks. "Expecto Patronum!" Her reflexes will her to cast that particular spell.

Her wolf's howl can be heard in the classroom, stunning most students. The patronus prances around the room and then attacks the boggart back into the wardrobe.

Quinn scoffs loudly, "That was easy. So, is class over?" She turns towards Lupin.

The shaggy teacher studies her curiously before looking at his watch. "Yes. That might be our last practice with the boggart. For homework, I'd like you to research on the places this particular creature lives in and how to lure them out."

* * *

><p>Rachel is still shivering when Quinn finds her in the girl's bathroom. Lupin wants a word with the blonde and the diva feels a huge disappointment in her heart. However, when she sees her blonde enter the bathroom, the first thing she does is throw her arms around the pale neck. Rachel sobs shamelessly on Quinn's shoulder.<p>

"Hey… shh…" Quinn pulls her into one of the stalls and takes out her wand. She takes security measures and casts a couple of spells that would ensure their privacy on the stall. Once she is satisfied with the job that she has just done, she then wraps her diva as tightly as she can.

"Hey…" she whispers again, "Hey, what was that?"

Rachel shakes her head against the blonde's collarbone. "That was my nightmare coming back to haunt me."

Quinn is confused as she settles herself on the closed toilet seat with Rachel on her lap. "Who was… You were…" the blonde doesn't know how to start. She never has any heart-to-heart with anyone else besides her best friend.

Rachel hiccups and pulls away to grab tissues to dry her tears, "That was… *hic* a fake version of my real mother…"

"Okay…" Quinn runs her hand up and down Rachel's back soothingly, really unsure of what to do. Then something hits her, "Wait… I thought that you have two dads."

The brunette nods, "I do. I was adopted by them."

"How old were you? Do you remember?"

"I was seven when my dads took me in…" Rachel rests her head at the crook of Quinn's neck, "My mom left me when I was seven…"

Quinn's eyes widen as she cradles the fragile girl in her arms, "Oh…" is all that she can think of.

"It's been like what?" Rachel pauses, "It's nearly been nine years and I'm quite over it but sometimes… there are just few times where it hits too close to home again…"

"W-what happened, Rae?"

Rachel shrugs. "My biological dad left my mom and she broke down. She took it rather hard and blamed it on me." She starts sobbing again.

Quinn tights her grip on the Gryffindor's arms. This is a new experience for the blonde. This is the first time she holds a crying girl in her arms. Usually, between her and Karofsky, she would be the one crying into his arms because of a scraped knee or when she couldn't take the mental pressure. She doesn't quite know what to do.

She settles on being the shoulder to cry on that day. It is basically what Rachel needed; someone to listen to her story, to be able to trust her not to spread it around and loving arms protecting her against the world.


	18. Tell Me

**Chapter 18: Tell Me**

* * *

><p>Quinn is glad that she has decided to cast spells at the bathroom stall. Girls come and go in the bathroom as the blonde holds her girlfriend in her arms.<p>

"I don't know what to do…" Rachel sobs, "I just… it's… it hurts, Quinn." she tightens her grip on the blonde's arm.

"I know…" Quinn whispers softly, hoping that it would calm the brunette.

"Quinn, she left me. She _left_ me because my dad left her for another..." she hiccups, "for another…" The Gryffindor wipes her fallen tears away, "I thought I was over it… after eight _years_, Quinn!" she laughs hysterically.

"Vee…" Quinn pulls away, "Look…" As hazel eyes find brown teary orbs, the blonde's heart breaks. "I don't know what happened but…" the blonde can't stand looking at her broken girlfriend. She wants to meet the woman who makes her girlfriend cry. "As far as mothers go… I don't think you'll…" The blonde racks her brains for something to say, "I don't know why she left you… but it's understandable that you cry about it at times. I mean… she_is_ your mother, after all." Quinn wants to face palm herself for not being able to come up with anything good to say, "But if I ever meet your biological mom…" she scrunches up her face in anger.

Rachel watches as hazel eyes darken with revulsion. 'I shouldn't tell her…' she thinks. Her heart swells up at the sight of the blonde. 'I love you,' is at the tip of her tongue, but she thinks that it is a bit too soon to say those three little words. Instead, she lies her head back down on Quinn's shoulder and tightens her grip on the blonde.

"Thank you, Quinn…" she mumbles.

Rachel hears the blonde grumble incoherent noises before sighing in exasperation. She sighs in contentment.

* * *

><p>The diva's sobs has ceased and hiccups are the only things the Slytherin can hear after an hour in the bathroom.<p>

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispers.

Quinn smiles and chuckles quietly, "No need to be. It's not the first time you cried in front of me and you actually have a plausible reason now."

"I'll have you know Fabray, I always have a good reason to let out my tears," Rachel says softly.

The blonde bites her girlfriend's shoulder playfully, "Like the time you saw your name formed by candles?"

Rachel lifts her head from the blonde's shoulder and wraps an arm around a pale neck. She sighs, "That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. I was touched by your efforts, Quinn." She traces Quinn's jaw line delicately.

The blonde grins widely, "What about Santana's outfit? I was definitely proud of that. I had to dodge a _lot_ of spells from her to get everything on her."

Rachel smiles. "I _did_ tell you that you didn't have to do that."

Quinn shrugs, "I promised you Lopez with maracas, so you get Lopez with maracas… and a sombrero as a bonus." The blonde looks positively amused.

The brunette giggles, "What about the other things you promised me?"

"Hmm?" Quinn smiles adoringly at the Gryffindor, "What other things?" she hooks strands of dark hair behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel taps her chin thoughtfully, "Where's my bouquets of flowers?" she links both her hands and kisses the side of Quinn's lips softly, "And I thought you were going to shout certain words on top of a building?"

The brunette feels a gentle hand rubbing her back and the ghostly touch of Quinn's lips against her earlobes. "I would but you'd scold me for climbing a tower."

Rachel feels the blonde's lips against her neck, "Well that's true. But I wouldn't mind hearing those words now, either."

Quinn merely chuckles against her girlfriend's jaw. "What words do you mean, Vee?" she whispers.

"You know…" Rachel urges as she pulls back.

Quinn blinks in surprise but then smiles as she studies the girl on her lap. "I don't. Tell me." The blonde says cheekily with a lazy smile on her face.

Rachel huffs, "I'm never going to get anywhere with you, am I?"

The blonde doesn't reply. Quinn's smile is still stuck on her face as she maps out Rachel's features.

There is something about the Slytherin that Rachel can't pinpoint. She can't decide whether it is the soft gaze the blonde is throwing at her or those perfect teeth behind that adorable smile that causes her heart to beat harder against her chest.

Quinn's gaze drops and without sparing another second, she glues her own lips to the diva's.

Rachel is quite surprised. The kiss is different compared to their usual ravaging ones. It is quite slow and sensual. She feels the blonde's lips between hers and gives it a nip. Even without opening her eyes, she knows the Slytherin was smiling. Rachel pulls back and rests her head against the Quinn's as she sighs in contentment.

* * *

><p>It is snowing the day the announcement goes around. It is nearly that time of the year again and everyone is already signing their names on the parchment that is put up in front of the Great Hall. Rachel stands on her tiptoes as she signs her full name.<p>

"I love Christmas." A familiar voice surprises her from behind.

"Brittany." Rachel holds her hand against her chest, "You scared me."

Brittany grins, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The tall girl steps closer towards the wall and signs her name on it. "I'm just excited to go back home. I can't wait to see my little sister again."

Rachel smiles, "I know what you mean. I miss my dads so much, even though they send me letters every week."

"I can't wait to open my Christmas presents from Santa." Brittany turns towards Rachel and links their arms, "I've been an extra good girl this year, so I'm hoping my Christmas list will be fulfilled." The blonde pulls Rachel out to the courtyard.

"Uhh… Brittany… Santa's not…" Rachel scrunches up her eyebrows.

"But it doesn't matter." The Hufflepuff continues, "I already have the best present for this year anyway."

The Gryffindor decides to let it go, "And that would be?"

Brittany grins widely, "I've got Santana this year."

Rachel matches the blonde's grin, "And I have Quinn. I can't wait to invite her over for Christmas and kiss her under the mistletoe." A blush creeps up her cheeks at the thought.

The Hufflepuff stops walking and sits on a nearby bench, "But Quinn doesn't go home for Christmas."

Rachel's eyes widen with surprise, "She doesn't? Why not?"

Brittany shrugs, "I'm not quite sure. What about Santana? Does she go back?" the blonde bites her lip in anticipation.

The brunette settles herself next to Brittany and nods absentmindedly, "Has it always been like that?"

Brittany tilts her head in confusion, "Like what?"

"Has Quinn always stayed in Hogwarts during Christmas?"

"No. She went back home during our first and second year… if I remember correctly. But since then, she never went home."

"Why not?"

Brittany smiles at her friend and Rachel notices a hint of sadness behind those blue eyes. "I don't know, Rach. That's something you have to ask her yourself."

The brunette pouts at the reply and sees Quinn and Karofsky not too far from where they are sitting. The blonde Slytherin seems to be telling her friend a story. The boy's face looks relaxed as he smiles and listens. Rachel sees Karofsky's lips move and a few seconds later, Quinn's jaw drops. The Gryffindor giggles as her girlfriend picked up a handful of snow and shoves it in Karofsky's face.

The boy laughs gleefully before picking up his blonde friend on his shoulder. "David! Put me down!" Rachel hears the blonde yell and smiles at their interaction.

Brittany also giggles in the beginning but gasps when Karofsky dropped Quinn in a pile of snow, face first.

"David!" Quinn splutters snow out and grabs some to throw at her friend, "I'm so getting you back!"

People around them are also watching the Slytherins' interaction. Rachel feels jealous at the attention. She wants to do the same thing with her girlfriend with ease. It seems like the only time Quinn is herself around other people is when she is with her best friend.

* * *

><p>The deadline for signing the permission to go home is approaching and Rachel hasn't had the chance to talk to her girlfriend about it. She never knows how to start and it is always bad timing in her opinion. She vows to convince Quinn to go back home this year.<p>

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Sam are walking towards the entrance to Hogsmeade. This is the last visit to Hogsmeade before the Christmas vacations and students fill their bags to get presents for their families back home.

They are walking through the village, chatting among themselves when Santana grabs Rachel by the elbow and smirked, "I'm going to have to borrow her for a second guys." Santana tells Brittany and Sam.

"Santana." Rachel huffs as she tries to keep up with her friend as they enter a quaint looking shop, "Why are we here?"

"Listen, dwarf." Santana scans the crowd, "Christmas is approaching and I still don't know what to get Brittany."

Rachel's smile grows on her face, "You want _me_ to help?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Well, I asked Quinn but it exploded in my face." The Latina scans the shelves for possible gifts, "Like… _literally_, exploded in my face."

Rachel's eyebrow raises. "You… asked Quinn? When?"

Santana shrugs. "A while ago. She came up to me the next day and told me she had the perfect gift." She scoffs, "I should've known… That little piece of…"

"Santana!" Rachel scoffs and looks around, "There are little kids here."

"Whatever." The Latina rolls her eyes, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I would if you'd ask me nicely." Rachel grins.

Santana glares at her and pauses to think, "So… are you going to help me or not?" she repeats.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You're not very creative, are you?"

The Latina chuckles. "If I were, you wouldn't be in here with me."

* * *

><p>Rachel actually misses times like these with her best friend. Back when she was still together with Finn and Santana was still 'adventurous', the Latina would always drag the shorter girl into mischief. It is hard being friends with Santana because she gets into a lot of trouble and the shorter brunette takes it upon herself to set her best friend straight. No pun intended. It isn't easy; in the history of their relationship, there are only a handful of moments where Rachel saved Santana from trouble.<p>

Her friendship with Santana is exhausting to maintain. However, there are times where the Latina always knew what to say when Rachel is feeling down and that is worth it for the diva.

"San, what about this one?"

"Too simple."

"This one?"

"Too common."

"Then this one."

"Too dull."

"…"

"What?"

"You told me to help but you're not helping yourself!"

"Fine! I'll take this one."

"You said it was dull."

"This one, then."

"You said it was too common."

"Ugh. Leave me alone, Berry, I'll take this one and you can shut up now. What was I thinking?"

Rachel grins in triumph. "Just so you know," she leans closer to her best friend who is giving her money to the cashier, "I've known you for five years, I know how you work."

Santana glares at her friend and rolls her eyes as she accepts the bought gift. "You _wanted_ me to get that, didn't you?" She asks but can't contain the smile on her face.

Rachel links her arm with her best friend, "You're welcome."

The Latina shakes her head as they exit the shop. They are on their way to the three broomsticks where Brittany and Sam are waiting when Rachel stops them both. "Wait… I need to get something for Quinn."

Santana scoffs, "Get her exploding newts, I bet she'll love that."

"I doubt that it would make her happy, San."

"It'll make _me_ happy."

"Oh, hush now. What should I get her?" Rachel looks around at the shops nearby.

Santana looks at her watch and pulls Rachel towards a street. "Get her one of your muggle items. She'd probably die of happiness."

Rachel's eyes widen with realization, "That… is actually brilliant, San."

The Latina scoffs. "Of course it is, look who you're talking to."

The diva smiled, "Says the girl who needed help in getting a present for her girlfriend."

"Shut up." Santana tugs her best friend forcefully, "Get your ass moving, Berry."

"Where are we going? The Three Broomsticks is that way… Ah!"

Santana smirks as she watches her best friend gets dragged by her rival. "Well, my job is done."

The Latina walks towards the little tavern her girlfriend is in and settles herself right next to the blonde, "Hey duckie."

"Hey babe." Brittany pecks her cold cheek, "Where's Rachel?"

"She got dragged away by a mountain troll." The Latina sips her girlfriend's butterbeer.

"San, that's not nice." Brittany pouts. "Where'd she go?"

Santana sighs. "Your cousin took her for some lone time." She mumbles as she eyed Sam warily.

The blonde boy looks confused, "Who's Brittany's cousin?"

"Some mountain troll." Santana grumbles, "Why don't you run off and find yourself a boyfriend?" she waves her hand, "I needs to be alone with my Brit-Brit."

Sam looks at Brittany pleadingly. The tall girl merely gives him a small smile. The boy takes that as a sign and stands as he sighed. "Well… have fun then."

The blonde Gryffindor lifts his glass and moves to find an empty table. It is a weekend and the tavern is quite full. Sam sighs as he chugs his drink down, wanting to get out of the inn as fast as he can. He chokes on his drink and coughs lightly until firm hand starts patting his back.

"Thanks." Sam clears his throat and is taken by surprise when he sees Karofsky behind him, "Oh… hey."

"Hey," the Slytherin replies.

"Uhm…" Sam racks his brain for something to say. This always happens to him every time he is faced with the other boy, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Karofsky looks confused for a second before answering. "Went off somewhere. Alone?"

Sam nods, "The girls wanted some private time. Santana and Brittany wanted to be alone and I have no idea where Rachel has gone off to."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

It is the Gryffindor's turn to be confused, "What boyfriend?"

"That Anderson kid."

"Oh, Blaine… No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were gay." Karofsky mutters.

"Well I…" Sam studies Karofsky's face, "I'm bi. Love doesn't choose genders, in my dictionary." He continues to watch for the boy's reaction. He sees nothing different.

"What?" Karofsky asks when he feels uncomfortable under the blonde boy's gaze.

"Nothing." Sam shakes his head and looks around once more, "Want to grab a drink?"

Karofsky raises his eyebrow and scans the bar before settling his eyes back on Sam. "No, thanks."

"Oh… uhm… okay…" Sam pockets his hands, "Look, I wasn't… I wasn't trying to hit on you. I'm just kind of bored right now and thought you'd…"

"Aren't you scared of me?" Karofsky interrupts.

Sam quirks his eyebrow, "Should I be? I mean, beside the fact that you're three times my size…" The blonde looks at Karofsky's stomach.

"Are you calling me fat?" A grin escapes Karofsky but he corrects himself quickly.

Sam catches the smile and can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He grins. "Just stating facts." The blonde lifts his glass and chugs the last of his butterbeer, "So about that drink?"

Karofsky scratches the back of his neck, "Maybe some other time."

"I'll take your word for it." Sam puts down his empty glass and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "Until the next awkward time then?" He chuckles quietly.

Karofsky's mouth twitches as he tried to contain his amusement. "Until the next awkward time."

To the Gryffindor's surprise, this encounter is not as awkward as last time.

* * *

><p>"Awww… San, look at them. They'd make a cute couple." Brittany rests her chin on her fists.<p>

Santana's follows her girlfriend's gaze and sees Sam and Karofsky talking. She snorts butterbeer through her nose. "Are you kidding me? Karofsky looks like he's about to butcher Sam on the spot."

Brittany glances towards her girlfriend, "San, you _do_ remember that Dave is my cousin, right?"

Santana chokes on her drink this time. She had forgotten their blood ties.

The blonde rubs her girlfriend's back gently. "Dave is nothing but a sweetheart."

"Ha! That gorilla?"

Brittany tries to glare at Santana but ends up doing a cute little eye squint the Latina smiles at.

"I'm sorry." She kisses her girlfriend's cheek, "I won't call him gorilla again."

Brittany's eyes brighten in an instant, "Thanks, San."

The Latina intertwines their fingers and whispers in the blonde's ear, "Let's get out of here. It's a bit too stuffy, don't you think?"

The Hufflepuff nods enthusiastically and they go hand in hand onto the streets.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Santana looks at her girlfriend.

Brittany shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't mind. It doesn't really matter when I'm with you." She winks.

The Latina's cheeks burn red and Santana swears it is because of the cold. "There's a… a…" she brushes her fingers through her hair to calm her heart beats down, "There's a nice café down the street. It's small but I like it. Do you want to go?"

"You're cute, baby." Brittany kisses the top of the Latina's forehead. "Let's go."

They arrive at the coffee shop and settle themselves at a table. The place is not extravagant and it is not overly stuffy like what people try to do to make a place feel homey.

"What would you like for Christmas, San?" Brittany pulls her beanie tighter on her head.

Santana smiles and brushes strands of hair that fall on the Hufflepuff's forehead, "From you?"

The blonde nods. "Course. I mean, Santa would grant the rest of your wish list."

The Latina chuckles, "I doubt it, baby."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been a good girl at all this year." Santana winks.

The blonde grins and looks down at her girlfriend's lips she says softly, "Well, you've been good to me, San, so you get a wish from me to grant."

"Baby, I don't need anything. I don't even know what to give you." Santana smiles affectionately at her girlfriend's innuendo.

Brittany pouts, "But that's easy. I just want you."

Santana chuckles and intertwines their hands on the table, "Well I want you. So we have that settled?"

"No." Brittany grumbles, "You already got me something."

The Latina's eyebrow quirks, "How would you know?"

"You left with Rachel earlier. Thank you." Brittany thanks the waitress when they receive their drinks.

Santana grins, "But that's because Quinn wanted to see her. I had to get her away from Sam, he might get suspicious."

Brittany takes her hands away and folds her arms on the table, "Fine, but I'm still getting you something."

"Okay." Santana shrugs and watches glaring blue eyes soften at her smile.

Brittany huffs. "I want to be mad at you but why do you have to look at me like that?"

Santana chuckles as she rests her chin on her hands, "Because you're adorable beyond words."

The blonde grins and stirs her coffee, "Are you going back home for Christmas?"

Santana sighs as she sips her drink, "Yea. Have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Family gathering time…"

"Why don't you sound happy, San? I love family gatherings. Especially when Quinn comes but she never does anymore. I have a lot of fun with my other cousins though."

Santana smiles, "Because my family's not like yours, Brit-Brit. I don't like Christmas."

The Hufflepuff's jaw drops, "Why not? It's like… the best time of the year!"

The Latina smiles at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, "Like I said… my family's not like yours… I don't like them."

Brittany's nose scrunches up in confusion, "Why not?"

Santana shrugs, "Because they're pure-blooded bigots. Maybe even as bad as the Fabrays."

The blonde's face turns stern, "San, don't talk about what you don't know…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Latina corrects herself, "It's just that…" She sighs, "They des… well… actually, I'm kind of surprised why I ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. My family's an extremist."

"What do you mean?"

Santana gives her a sad smile, "They despise muggle-borns."

Brittany's eyes widen a bit with surprise, "They do? But… Rachel's muggle-born."

The Latina nods, "I know. They don't know, though."

"You hid the fact that your best friend is muggle-born from your family?" There is astonishment in the blonde's word.

For some reason, Santana feels proud of what she does after hearing her girlfriend's tone. "Yea."

"Why?"

"At first…" Santana cups the mug in her hand, "It was an act of rebellion, I guess. I befriended Rachel so I could just shove it up my brothers' face."

"That's not very nice."

"I know. But then I got real close to Rachel that I realized that she's a really good friend. Like… really. I mean, she can get really annoying at time but she'll always have my back, you know?"

Brittany smiles softly and nods.

"Then after a while, the truth kind of blended with the background and blood statuses didn't really matter to me anymore. Rachel knows that I lie to my parents. She doesn't mind. I'm kind of glad… to have a friend like that… I mean… what kind of person wants to live behind a lie?"

The Hufflepuff listens quietly and bit her lip, "Sometimes, it's for the best, like in this case."

Santana nods, "Yea, I don't know what my family would do if they find out that she's a muggle born." The Latina looks down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I remember when I was about five or six… I can't really remember exactly. I just remembered that I was playing at the sandbox."

Brittany smiles at the fact that her girlfriend is about to tell her a part of her childhood.

Santana grins sheepishly, "Well… there were a lot of kids there but they avoided me. I didn't know why at the time but when I tried to talk to them, they got really scared and would start crying to their moms. I just wanted so badly to have a friend." Her grin disappears. "But there was this girl, I guess about my age, who introduced herself to me. I can't remember her name but I was… I was _really_ happy that someone wanted to be my friend." The Gryffindor sighs, "We played at the sandbox as little girls do and I was beginning to feel like I had a friend. You don't know how lonely I felt every time I see kids around me play with each other and that I had no one. I tried so hard to be nice, to be caring, to be the great friend I had in my mind and can you imagine how happy I was when I thought my work paid off?"

Brittany smiles encouragingly.

"But it was too good to last." Santana takes a deep breath before continuing, "My bloody brothers came and picked me up one day and found out I had a friend. It was then that I realized that I was different than the rest of the kids at the playground. My brothers started calling her a bad muggle and things started happening to her. My brothers started jinxing her and she freaked out so bad that she fainted."

Brittany gasps, "Oh no…" she whispers under her breath.

"Yea… that was the end of my first love. My parents didn't help either. They're as narrow-minded as my brothers. I wasn't allowed at the playground after that but I snuck out one day a few weeks after that."

"You snuck out? You were five… six years old, San…"

Santana smiles, "If I put my mind into it, I'll break down any wall that comes my way. So I snuck out."

Brittany reaches out for Santana's hand.

"I saw her again and you don't know how happy a five year old could be when she found out her friend was okay." Santana bites her lip and looks into steel blue eyes, "But she wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"People from the ministry altered her mind. She didn't remember anything. She didn't remember my brothers, she didn't remember what they did to her, she didn't remember me."

"Oh San…"

"I remembered that I hated my brothers so much back then that I refused to be in the same room as them. I wanted at least an apology from them but my dad forced me to apologize to the whole family for being friends with a muggle. I felt really ashamed of myself at that time." Santana forces a smile, "They still haven't changed so… I'm scared of the day they find out about Rachel. I can't let them know. I won't let them find out."

Brittany pulled Santana's hand and laid soft kisses on the back of her knuckles, making the Latina smile affectionately at the act. "You tell me all this and you don't understand why you're in Gryffindor?"

Santana's gaze drops in shame.

"Sweetie, look at me." Brittany lifts her girlfriend's chin to match her intense gaze, "You're the bravest person I know. You're standing up to your beliefs and you're sticking to it. You're protecting your best friend from your own blood relatives. Do you know how much courage that takes?"

Santana is on the verge of tears.

Brittany smiles adoringly at her girlfriend and brushes her thumb against the Latina's cheek to wipe a fallen tear. "I'm so proud of you." The blonde whispers quietly.

"Oh God." Santana stares hard at the ceiling to hold back incoming tears. "I hate my family so much. I hate holidays where the whole family comes together and they expect me to behave like the royal pure-bloods they think we are. I can't stand it every time."

"Hey…" Brittany moves over to Santana's side and sits on the smaller girl's lap with the hope that she's not crushing her girlfriend.

"Brittany…" Santana whimpers, "Brittany, we're in a coffee shop…"

The blonde shrugs and hugs her girlfriend, "So?"

Santana giggles quietly. "This is embarrassing," she mumbles against the Hufflepuff's collarbone.

Brittany giggles, "No, it's not. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Crying in the middle of a café?"

The blonde looks around briefly as she runs her fingers through dark locks, "No one can see you right now so it's fine." She kisses the top of the Latina's forehead.

Santana calms her breathing down. Only a few tears escapes but she has it under control. "I'm sorry, Brit."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

A short silence passes between the two girls as Santana takes deep breaths and blinks away her memories.

"San…" Brittany says quietly.

"Yea hun."

"If it's any consolation…" The blonde pulls back to see sad brown eyes and pouts a bit before continuing, "You'll always be welcomed in my family. I know that for sure."

Santana grins and places her hand behind the blonde's neck, "Come here you…" she kisses her girlfriend.

"But…" Brittany pulls away and pouts, "I want to meet your parents at some point. I don't mind if you introduce me as a friend but I want to see where little Santana Lopez grew up. I want to see where Santana Lopez first had her little tantrum. I want know where my sweetheart cried herself to sleep because she was lonely. I want to be there to change the memories you had and promise you that I'll always be by your side."

The Gryffindor wraps her arms around the girl on her lap and tightens her grip, "I'm… My fam… I can't…"

"Relax, baby…" Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana takes a deep breath and starts again, "Brit, I can't… I can't introduce you to my parents… ever… if possible…"

Brittany's heart sinks as low as the floor. It is understandable that Santana wants to keep the blonde away from the dangers of the Latina's parents, but it still does not change the fact that the blonde feels like a dirty little secret.

"Brit, say something…" The Latina pleads.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Please don't put me in that spot…"

"What spot, San?" The blonde's tone is neutral and it breaks Santana's heart to think that her girlfriend is distancing herself.

"I'm trying to protect you from my parents, it's for the best. Don't make me the bad girlfriend…" The Latina pulls back and wipes the edge of her eyes with the back of her index finger, "I just… Brittany, you mean a lot to me. I know we've only been dating for a short period of time but… I don't want to screw this relationship up like the ones I had in the past. You mean _too_ much to me… You have to understand that."

Brittany sees the sincerity and desperation behind dark brown eyes and caves. "I love you, San." She smiles adoringly at her girlfriend.

Santana's eyes widen with surprise and she starts laughing with glee, "I love you too, Brit-Brit."

* * *

><p>"What is with women and their obsession of dragging me around?" Rachel huffs as she tries to keep up with her blonde, "The least<em>you,<em> out of all people, can do is sweep me off my feet and into your arms, Fabray."

Quinn laughs, "Such a diva. You should be glad that I'm not dragging you by the hair into my lair, Berry."

"What a gentlewoman." The shorter girl rolls her eyes. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"Ever been in the Shrieking Shack?"

Rachel's eyes widen, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, don't you tell me that we're going there."

"Why not?" The blonde smirks, "Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat."

"I'm not! But have you heard the stories about that place?" Rachel tugs the blonde's hand back.

"They're just stories to keep people out." Quinn answers simply and tugs the brunette forward.

"Yes. And do you know _why_ they want to keep people out?"

"Because they don't want people to discover a great hiding place for people to make out?" The blonde giggles.

A blush creeps up the Gryffindor's cheeks, "No. Because that place is haunted, Fabray. Those screams were real!"

The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine. We're not going to enter it."

Their walk becomes slower until they see a house at a distance. "Stand here." Quinn places her girlfriend on top of a mini rock.

"Okay? What are you doing?" The brunette raises her eyebrow, wondering what her girlfriend had up her sleeves.

Quinn hops off the rock and stands in front of her girl. "Perfect." She giggles and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Uhh… Quinn?"

Quinn has rested her head against the Gryffindor's chest and if Rachel is not mistaken, the blonde has started purring.

"Quinn?" Rachel starts giggling.

"Boobs," Quinn mumbles against the diva's jacket.

"Quiiiiiiin!" The Gryffindor giggles furiously as she tries to push her girlfriend off of her by the shoulders.

"No." The blonde grumbles, "Mine."

"Quiiin stop it!" Rachel feels her girlfriend wiggle in front of her, "That tick… Ah!" the brunette shivers as she feels cold hands under the back of her top, "Quinn! Your hands are _really_ cold!"

She hears the blonde's giggle but her hands do not stop from tracing up her back. Rachel shivers, unsure whether she is plain freezing or just turned on.

"Quinn! Stop it!"

The blonde chuckles in satisfaction and sighs, "I miss you."

Rachel is surprised at the simple declaration and chuckles quietly, "I miss you too, baby. Our lunch dates have been cut short lately, haven't they?"

The blonde nods against her chest, "Bloody third years… Why would they have astronomy classes in the middle of the afternoon?" she mumbles, "The teacher doesn't know the first thing about watching the stars."

Rachel runs her fingers through blonde locks lovingly, "Well… I still see you every once in a while at the corridors."

"Not enough." The blonde huffs.

The diva chuckles and sighs, "Can I get my kiss now?"

Quinn lifts her head off her girlfriend's chest and looks upwards. She closes her eyes tightly as she juts out her lips comically.

Rachel giggles, "You're ridiculous."

"You love me just the same." The blonde says quickly and juts out her lips again.

Rachel's heart starts drumming. 'Yes.' She thinks as she leans closer and welcomes the blonde's lips against hers.

As usual, Rachel feels the smile of the blonde against her lips as she hears a content hum. Then brown eyes shoot open as she feels something trace down her back. She tries to pull back but Quinn holds her in place. The blonde wouldn't stop.

Rachel thinks of the only way she can stop her girlfriend.

"Ow!" Quinn whines as she hides her bottom lip in her mouth, "You bit me."

Rachel giggles as her own hands went around her back to try and unclasp the blonde's grip, "_You_ were trying to get into _my_ pants, Fabray."

Quinn giggles, "Fine, over the pants then?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "No," she says strictly.

"Why not?" The blonde whines.

"Because I wouldn't be able to _talk_ to you with your hands on my _behind_, Quinn."

"Who said talking's going to be involved?" Quinn wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Something is brewing at the pit of Rachel's stomach as she tries to ignore the blonde, "No." she points her index finger at the blonde for emphasis.

"Fine, I'll settle for that hug." The blonde dips her head between Rachel's mounds before the brunette can say another word.

Rachel giggles as she wraps her arms around her adorable girlfriend.

They stays quiet for a while, breathing each other's scents. Rachel smells lavender on the blonde's head and inhales deeply. "Sweetie?"

Quinn hums to show she is listening.

Rachel rakes her fingers through the blonde hair. "I'm jealous of Dave."

The blonde giggles, "Why?"

"Because he's so close to you."

"Well… he _is_ my best friend, Vee. Since he was born, I was always with him."

Rachel pouts, "Was there ever a time where the two of you _aren't_ together?"

Quinn lifts her head and rests her chin on Rachel's chest, "What about now?"

The brunette smiles, "Yea, apart from our time, I mean from the past, hun."

The blonde looks like she is concentrating as she traps her tongue between her lips. "I can't think of a time right now." She shrugs, "He was always beside me."

"Dependable guy, huh?"

Quinn nods, "Yea. He's the perfect gentleman."

"You sound like you're in love with him." Rachel teases.

"Things would be a lot easier if I were." Quinn mutters, surprising the brunette with her answer. "But I can't help what my heart tells me."

"Quinn…"

"It's true. Things would be so much easier if I were in love with him. I wouldn't have to come out to my dad, I wouldn't be looked down upon by the wizarding community and he's like the perfect guy."

Rachel's heart breaks as her girlfriend kept describing the things she is afraid the blonde would cower from. However, the Slytherin seems oblivious as she continues.

"He's always there every time I get in trouble to back me up. He puts up with me. He lets me take out his anger on him. He knows when to hold me and when I feel the need to have a punching bag, he's right there. He understands me even before I say anything." Quinn sighs in frustration. "I tried hating him. It didn't work. I tried being in love with him, it didn't feel right."

Unknown to the blonde, her words are like daggers that pierce straight through Rachel's heart. No one wants to hear his or her loved ones talk about someone else that way.

Quinn looks at Rachel and sees the hurt behind those brown eyes. She reaches up and palms the Gryffindor's cheek lovingly, "I just… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Quinn." Rachel holds the blonde's other hand and brings it up to her lips, "You're telling me the truth. You should never be sorry for that. If anything, I'm glad you're telling me all this. Even if it does hurt to hear you talk about Karofsky like that."

Quinn notices the brunette's usage of her best friend's last name, "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to be." Rachel lowers her head and kisses her girlfriend on the forehead, "I want you to continue."

The blonde sighs at the feel of the diva's cold lips against her skin. "He even accepted my feelings about you." She breathes out. "He knew before I even told him."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><em>Quinn is running as fast as she can. Tears are pouring out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. She shakes her head as she concentrates in running at full speed. She has been doing that for the last half an hour, hoping that the thoughts she has in her head would clear up. It doesn't.<em>

_She realizes what every thing meant. Her longing glances, her thumping heart, her unusual daydreams mean one thing to the blonde. 'This can't be true.' She thinks._

_She sees a figure entering the quidditch pitch and by the way he walks, the blonde is sure that it is her best friend. Quinn ignores his presence and continues venting out her frustration. She exhausts herself so that she can spare her best friend the physical pain._

_After another ten minutes of free running, she collapses on the grass, clutching at her chest while trying to regulate her breathing._

_A shadow casts over her and knows David is standing right above her. She rests her arm against her eyes, trying to cover up the traces of tears._

"_What's up?" the boy asks._

"_Nothing," she whispers._

_Dave doesn't push his friend but merely sits down next to her, cross-legged. _

_Quinn bites her lower lip hard, hoping that she wouldn't start crying again. She opens her mouth, "I'm sorry." Her lips trembles, "Dave, I'm so, so sorry."_

_Tears start coming out again as she moves her arm away. She sees her best friend looking at her with worry etched across his face._

"_Is everything alright?" He asks._

"_No." She bites her lower lip again, hoping that it would calm down. "No, nothing is alright."_

"_Quinn, what's wrong?"_

"_Everything is!" Quinn screams as she abruptly sits up, "Everything…" she breaks down and starts crying again._

_Dave scoots over close to the blonde and wraps his arm around her shoulder as she finds a spot to cry on. _

"_I'm so sorry, Dave."_

"_Why are you apologizing?"_

_Quinn pulls away from the boy and wipes her tears, "You know I love you, right?"_

_The boy nods as he tries to figure out what is wrong with his best friend._

"_Well… well… you know that I'd do anything for you, right?"_

_Dave looks worried at the blonde's question, "Quinn, what's wrong?"_

"_Dave, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you…" The blonde sobs harder, "Oh God…" Quinn feels so relieved to get that piece of information out but she feels so guilty at the same time._

_Dave blinks and raises his eyebrow. "Quinn, it's okay. I know."_

_The blonde raises her eyes towards those calm matching hazel ones. "Oh, God, David, I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did."_

_Dave gives her an encouraging smile, "Is that why you've been extra clingy one second and extremely bitchy in the next?"_

"_I'm… I'm just so confused… I don't know what to do, Dave." Quinn's waterworks start again._

"_Quinn, it's fine," Dave says softly._

"_No, it's not! Stop being so nice to me!" Quinn is frustrated out of her mind, "It's never going to be fine! I'm not supposed to be gay!" Her hazel eyes widen with horror. "N-n-no… No, I n-n-never said that." She quickly stands up and dusts her sweat pants, "No, I'm not. No. It's a passing feeling," she says more to herself._

_David gets up as well and watches the blonde pacing in front of him. "Quinn…" He calls out but the girl seems to be busy with talking to herself. _

"_No, this is not happening. That's not what it means. I mean, it's normal right? To be jealous of other girls? Okay, it's only been her but still. It's natural to envy someone more beautiful than Aphrodite herself…" The blonde continues to mumble, "What am I talking about? She's just an annoying little know it all…"_

"_Quinn." Dave tries again._

"_And no. This does not mean that I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm not!"_

_Dave sighs and grips the blonde by her upper arms. "Lucy!" he says sharply._

"_I'm so sorry, Dave. I'll… I'll try harder, I'll…" Quinn starts crying again._

"_Luce, no…" he pouts as his eyes followed an escapes teardrop, "You don't have to do that. It's not that big of a deal."_

_Quinn's eyes widen, "W-w-what?"_

"_Look… I don't really care whether…" Dave scrunches up his eyebrows as he thinks about a good example, "Whether… whether you like strawberries or raspberries…"_

"_I don't like Berry!" she exclaims._

_Dave quirks his eyebrow in confusion but continues, "Okay. You don't like berries. But I don't really care, Luce. Whether you hate berries or…" the boy realizes that he hates coming up with stuff as examples but he always ends up trying to explain with examples, "Berries or… pears!" he exclaims happily._

_Quinn giggles a bit knowing that her best friend misses a key point and was now referring to his favourite fruit._

"_But yea, the point is…" the boy's face scrunches up again, "Where was I?"_

"_You don't care whether I hate berries or pears." The girl reminds him._

"_Yea. I don't." the boy shrugs nonchalantly, "Well… in this case… berries being guys and pears being girls…"_

_Quinn smiles at his explanation, "Why can't girls be the berries?"_

_Dave smiles at his successful attempt in cheering the blonde up, "Sure, if you want it that way."_

_The blonde wipes the remaining wet spots on her cheeks. "You-you're not mad that I… that I'm not in love with you?"_

_Dave shrugs, "I already felt it, I mean, by the way you look at Ber…" Realization hits him, "Oh."_

_Quinn's eyes widen comically as her jaw dropped._

_It takes Dave another half an hour to calm the blonde down and convince her that she is not being __**that **__obvious. It was merely because he knew the blonde's quirks and how she acts and reacts that he notices Quinn's lingering gaze on a certain Gryffindor. _

"_I'm such a mess." Quinn whispers against Dave's shoulder after her little tantrum._

_Dave chuckles but stops when he felt the bruises on his chest, "Yea lil Luce."_

"_I'm not lil no more." Quinn grins at their childhood banter._

"_Look at my growth spurt. I'll soon be a lot taller than you in a matter of no time." Dave chuckls._

"_I'll wait til the day you can handle my punches, Dave." The blonde smiles._

"_It'll be fine, you know." Dave says softly after a while._

"_You don't know that. Especially with us." The blonde whispers sadly._

"_But until whatever is meant to happen to us, happen to us, I'll always protect you, you know."_

_Quinn sighs in contentment, "You're such a great guy… you'll make someone very happy someday… and I promise… if we survive past thirty… or even twenty five and we're both still single, I'll gladly marry you."_

_Dave chuckles, "It doesn't matter." He knows that she is trying to make him feel better. "You'll always be my lady cause you'll always be my best friend, Luce."_

_Quinn tightens her grip on her best friend, "And you'll always be my teddy, Dee."_

* * *

><p>"So wait… he knew you were staring at me and he didn't confront you with it?" Rachel asks, "Being your betrothed and everything."<p>

"Yep." Quinn nods. "And he was really patient with me as well. He'd put up with my random tantrums when I was faced with my insecurities again or just my frustrations because I was trying to convince myself that I don't like girls."

"You tried to convince yourself?"

"Of course I did. I didn't quite accept the fact that I liked a muggle born too lightly either. I was a mess for a year or so."

"Oh… but… you're better now, right?"

Quinn laughs, "If I said that I went through depressions while trying to convince myself that I didn't like you, would you feel guilty enough to let me touch your behind?"

'Here it goes again.' Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm serious, Quinn!"

The blonde grins, "You're asking me if I'm better? Look at me."

Rachel studies her girlfriend's face and smiles. "I'm not asking the right question, am I?"

"No you're not." Quinn grins, "I'm happy, Vee, I really am. I don't think I would be this… accepting if Dave hadn't metaphorically slapped me across the face at depressing times."

"He knew what to do…"

Quinn nods, "Yep. As said before, Dave's a really perceptive guy. He's not that talkative and sometimes he forgets what he was talking about two minutes ago, but he's quite good in reading people." The blonde thinks about it again, "Well, actually, I'm not quite sure. He's definitely good in reading me though. I'm like a book he reads."

"Isn't it like that for you too, though?"

The blonde nods, "I guess. But it's not that hard to read him."

Rachel smiles when she realizes that the blonde's statement is true. She remembers those particular moments she has with Karofsky and how he seems to be able to communicate his thoughts through facial expressions. Then the Gryffindor's smile vanishes when she remembers that most of his expressions are to shut her up.

"Yea… that was… a really big thing that happened between the two of us. Other than that…" The blonde's eyes widen a bit, "Actually, I can remember this one time, was a long time ago, back when…" Hazel eyes lock on Rachel's, "When… when I was younger."

"Yeah? What happened?" The brunette feels like her girlfriend isn't telling her something but decides to postpone her question.

Quinn chuckles, "I didn't talk to him for two weeks or so because he killed my pets."

Rachel raises her eyebrows, "He killed your pets?"

The blonde nods, "Yeah. He killed my cat and my goldfish."

"How did he do that?"

Quinn chuckles. "It wasn't funny back then because I really love my pets, but if you think about it, he killed two birds with one stone. Well… two pets with one act." Rachel brushes strands of hair that falls on the blonde's face. The Slytherin continues, "He fed my cat my goldfish. My cat choked on her and well… we couldn't save Timmy… and Ducky."

Rachel giggles. "Ducky?"

The blonde shrugs. "Guess who named my goldfish."

The brunette grins. "Brittany."

"Yep."

"So, Timmy, I'm assuming, is your…"

"_Was," _he blonde corrects.

"_Was_ your cat…" Rachel starts giggling, "Who choked on your fish?"

Quinn nods, "Yep. I was so mad at him that I refused to talk to him for the rest of my life. I was being over-exaggerating but I love my pets."

"How long did you actually last?" Rachel grins.

"A week." The Slytherin chuckles. "I was torn between wanting to talk to him and wanting to scream at him. It wasn't until Hailey pulled my head out of my ass and told me to forgive and forget." Quinn grins at the brunette but sees a surprised look on her girlfriend's face. "What?"

"Quinn?" Rachel's honey brown eyes look into Quinn's soft, green and brown swirls, "Who's Hailey?"


	19. Babysteps

**Chapter 19: Babysteps**

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn?" Rachel's honey brown eyes look into Quinn's soft, green and brown swirls, "Who's Hailey?"<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn blinks in surprise. "O-oh…" she stutters, "Uhm…" The blonde pulls back and Rachel immediately misses the warmth of her girlfriend's body.<p>

"Quinn sweetie?"

The Slytherin backs away and pockets her hands in her jacket. "Just… someone," she mutters.

"That someone must be really special to you though." Rachel hops off from the rock and approaches her girlfriend. "I mean… you said her name before you passed out at the quidditch game."

Quinn turns to look at the Gryffindor. "I did?" she whispers unsurely.

Rachel nods, "Yeah. Who is she?" The shorter girl digs her hands into the blonde's pockets and hold pale hands out. "I mean… I'm just wondering… You were in the air with the dementors and the next thing I know, you were on your back and whispered her name before fainting. Is it safe for me to assume that you thought about her while casting your patronus?" The smaller girl bites her lips while waiting for an answer.

The blonde looks down at their intertwined hands. "You're… you're not jealous are you?" she forces a smile to lighten the mood but it doesn't help.

The brunette doesn't reply; she merely brushes the back of Quinn's hand with her thumb.

Quinn looks away, choosing to focus on the shack at the distance instead of her girlfriend's pleading eyes.

Patience is not one of Rachel's virtues, but for the Slytherin she would wait an eternity. She opts to put Quinn's hands around her waist as she connects her own hands around Quinn's neck. "Sweetie?" she prods.

"Hmmm?" Quinn hums to show that her mind is still with the brunette.

"Tell me?" Rachel pleads softly.

The Slytherin doesn't reply; she merely continues to stare absent-mindedly.

The Gryffindor doesn't falter, "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel knows that the blonde is putting up her walls again and she needs her girlfriend to stop backtracking. She stands on tiptoes and gently places a soft kiss against the Slytherin's cold cheek. "I _really_ like you, Quinn. I wish that you would actually _try_ to open up to me… Don't hide behind that wall, sweetie… not when you've come so far," she whispers against the blonde's pink cheek.

She feels the grip on her back tightens and sees the blonde clench her jaw as her eyes become more distant. Rachel bites hard on her lip, knowing that she has said the wrong thing. She decides to wait as she rests her head against the Slytherin's neck. The ball is in Quinn's court.

The wind is blowing gently, causing both girls to shiver and Rachel opts to hold the blonde tighter.

"My sister," the husky voice mumles; it penetrates the cold air around them.

"You have a sister?" Rachel pulls back to see harsh hazel eyes softening.

"_Had_," Quinn's voice trembles from one syllable.

"Oh…" She unclasps her hands from behind Quinn's neck and clutches at the blonde's shoulders. "Since when?" she whispers cautiously as she stares at her girlfriend's scarf. Again, Rachel's question is met with silence. She sighs quietly. "Sweetie?"

"Five," the blonde clears her throat, "I was five."

Quinn's grip tighten sto the point where it is starting to hurt Rachel, but the brunette refuses to say anything. She isn't about to break her girlfriend's answering streak.

"What happened?" She looks up and is met with the blonde's quivering bottom lip. "Sweetie…"

Quinn lets out a deep breath and looks down into those questioning brown eyes. Time passes by slower than usual to the Gryffindor, but she isn't about to scare the Slytherin off.

"I don't quite remember what happened," the blonde breathes out and a pained expression flashes across her face. "I wish I…" she trails off and doesn't continue.

Rachel nods slowly, "Okay." She wraps her fingers behind the blonde's neck once more and rests her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers.

The brunette can feel the Slytherin's body shake gently and she realizes that her girlfriend is chuckling. "You're treating me like a kid again, Vee."

Rachel hums softly in agreement, "We're taking _baby_-steps, Quinn. You should be happy that I'm not treating you like one."

Silence covers them again. Even though the blonde is completely content at the serenity, the Gryffindor definitely isn't.

"What are you doing for Christmas, baby?" Rachel abruptly changes the topic with the hope that the blonde would cheer up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going back for the holidays?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Rachel pulls back to see her girlfriend's face.

The blonde shrugs, "There's nothing for me back home."

The shorter girl blinks in realization. "B-but…" she treads carefully, "What about your… dad?"

Quinn sighs, "Father's always away. Especially during the holidays, he tends to get busier. But he does send me presents though, so it's not that bad."

"But aren't you…" 'lonely?' she finishes in her head.

"Hmm?"

Rachel realizes something and a smile grows on her face. "Stay with me." she says excitedly as she pulls back.

"What?" Quinn quirks eyebrow in confusion.

"Stay with me. Spend Christmas with me and my family." Rachel clutches at the blonde's scarf. "It'll be so much fun!" she exclaims, "You'll get to meet my dads and my nephews… Quinn! You _have_ to spend Christmas with me."

The Slytherin's eyes shoots wide open. "W-w-what? No…" the blonde stutters; she clears her throat and repeats herself more firmly, "No."

"Why not?" the diva whines.

"Because, _Vee_, we haven't even been dating for month yet and you want me to meet your parents?" the blonde looks timid.

"Yea, and?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon?"

"Well, Quinn, if not now, the chance will only come up again in a year!"

"I don't mind waiting that long."

Rachel's heart skips a beat; her girlfriend is optimistic about them.

"But… but… the sooner the better…" the diva pouts. "I want them to know what a great person you are. I'm going to tell them how you romantically proposed…"

Quinn chuckles, "I didn't ask for your hand in marriage."

"To me underneath the stars and surrounded by candles." the brunette continues, opting to ignore her girlfriend's comment.

"They don't need to know that."

"Oh hush, they'll be happy to know that I have someone to fulfill my romantic needs." Rachel bites her girlfriend's shoulder playfully, "Besides, the last time Finn was over, they completely loved his goofy side. Aren't you going to beat that and…" she does air quotes, "'go all out?'"

Rachel islying, but if she knows Quinn like she did, the blonde would not accept defeat, especially to one Finn Hudson.

She has to contain her laugh when she sees different ranges of expressions on the blonde's pale face; first expression is shock, then comes anger, it is followed by contemplation and ends at a pouty, puppy-eyed look. It is clear that the blonde is going through a mental conflict in the time span of five seconds.

"You're pushing it, Berry," the Slytherin pouts.

"We can stay up and drink hot chocolates and eat marshmallows in front of the fire place," the diva says dreamily, "Put up the Christmas tree and decorate it together, sing Christmas carols and set up mistletoes…"

Quinn chuckles at her girlfriend's excitement. Truthfully, she doesn't see what the big deal was, maybe it is because things with her family aren't like how they used to be. Nowadays, she only has her dad and even then, Russel tends to be out of town during the holiday seasons; except during summer where they'd be spending time together before Quinn has to go back to Hogwarts.

"Please, baby?" Rachel turns to look into affectionate hazel eyes and smiles, "Pretty please?" She bats her eyelashes, hoping that it would lure the blonde into surrender.

The blonde merely chuckles and rolls her eyes before moving away from the diva. "It's too soon, Vee. I don't want to meet your dads…"

"Why not?" the brunette quickly interrupts.

"Yet," Quinn finishes. "I'm… I'm just not that good with new people and what if they don't like me?"

"Baby," Rachel smiles at her girlfriend's irrational fear and approaches her blonde to intertwine their fingers, "They'll love you as much as I do…"

Quinn's eyes widen a bit by the slip-up and she grins. "Really?" she teases playfully.

Rachel realizes what she has said a second after she has said it. She blushes furiously under the warm gaze of the Slytherin. She clears her throat before continuing, "As I was _saying_, it'll be fun, sweetheart."

Quinn merely shrugs, "I don't know…"

"Why not?" Rachel stomps her foot on the snow, causing bits of ice to spray on to their jeans.

"Why are you getting so worked up for this?" the blonde raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"Because, Lucy Quinn Fabray," Quinn rolls her eyes at this, which Rachel ignores, "There are so many things to do during Christmas and you're going to be stuck here at Hogwarts just stuffing your face with shepherd's pie and chocolate pudding! That's no way to spend Christmas!"

"What else is there to do during Christmas? Besides spending the time with your family…"

The blonde's words stun Rachel but that is the point of it all; to get Quinn to spend time with _her_ family so that the Slytherin wouldn't feel alone.

"Christmas carolling…" Rachel starts, "There are also Christmas markets and carnivals that we can visit…"

That seems to peak the blonde's interest, "Carnivals?"

The Gryffindor knows that she has her girlfriend wrapped between her fingers as she nods slowly. "Yeah," she smiles at the poorly concealed excitement behind hazel eyes, "There are so many things to do that I don't even know where I would start explaining. Cotton candies, caramelized apples…" Rachel continues and sees that child-like trait growing on her girlfriend's curious eyes. "I can show you the world…" she sings softly and smiles.

Quinn's questioning eyes locks onto the diva's brown ones as she listens attentively.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid," Rachel continues gently, carefully not letting her voice get too loud as she pulls the blonde's hand towards herself, closing the gap between them, "Tell me princess now when did you last, let your heart decide?" She brings the blonde's pale hands up tenderly against her lips.

The Slytherin hasan awed expression on her face. "What are you singing?" she inquires softly as if she has something fragile in her presence.

Rachel giggles, "Disney. Something I'll definitely show you when you agree to staying over at my place for Christmas."

The blonde bites her lower lip and darts her eyes back and forth between Rachel's sweet brown ones in contemplation.

"Please?" Rachel tries one more time with her puppy-eyes and a little pout, "You _do_ remember that my dads are muggles, right?"

Quinn nods slowly and realizes that her girlfriend is pulling out her ace up her sleeve.

"So you can already assume that my house is _full_ of muggle objects, right?" Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and smiles cheekily.

Quinn gives her an evil stare. "You're playing dirty, Berry."

"I learned from the best." The diva stands on her tiptoe and kisses the blonde chastely on the lips. "So? Please? Stay with me."

The Slytherin looks away as she sucks on her teeth. "I'll think about it," she mumbles.

Rachel does a little victory dance in her head and rests her forehead against Quinn's jaw as her arms tightens around the taller girl.

Quinn chuckles quietly as she wraps her own arms around the diva's shoulders. "You're making my life hard," she mumbles into dark brown locks.

Rachel hums, "I'm making you live your life."

"Since when did you get so cheeky?" the blonde asks amusedly.

"Hello? 'Risk a little to live'?" Rachel sighs contently, "I think I learned from the best."

Quinn grins as she tightens her embrace. Never has she felt this way before towards another and she is definitely feeling amazing. She still can't believe that she has Rachel wrapped in her arms. A year ago, she wouldn't even have dared to dream about the brunette holding her like she is right then. This fact makes the blonde feel optimistic about her life. 'Maybe fates can change…' she thinks to herself.

"What's making you worry?" Rachel pulls back to see her favourite hazel-eyes.

"Hmm?" Quinn inquires, "What do you mean?"

"Besides meeting my dads, what's on your mind? Why wouldn't you want to spend the most magical day of the year with me?"

Quinn chuckles as she pulls Rachel tighter in her arms. "Every day feels magical if I can feel you in my arms," she giggles, "That, plus my wand by my side, I'm a witch, in case you've forgotten."

Rachel nudges the blonde's chin up with her forehead. "Not the answer I was looking for, Fabray."

Quinn sighs, "That's it, Vee. I'm just terrified to meet your dads."

"But why though? They're really nice, you know. They don't bite."

The blonde chuckles at her girlfriend's attempt at humour, "That's not what I'm scared of, Vee. I just… what if they don't approve of me?"

Rachel pulls back again, "Of course, they will. Once they see how happy…"

"Vee, I'm Quinn _Fabray_." Quinn pleads with her eyes for the brunette to understand. "_Fabray," _she emphasizes, "Whose dad is reportedly a supporter of you-know-who. You-know-who who is very anti-muggle-borns… Does any of this ring a bell?"

There it is; a shot of reality. Rachel has simply forgotten who the blonde is and why they are keeping their relationship a secret. Things have been going so well for the both of them because they have simply forgotten about the world around them.

"Vee, what if your parents despise me for being the daughter of _Russel Fabray_?" her voice is soft and fragile.

Rachel's heart can't help but break at the sight of the vulnerable girl in front of her. It is not every day that Quinn tears down her defences to show the Gryffindor just how much the diva means to her.

"Baby," Rachel smiles as she caress her girlfriend's cheek with her freezing hand, "They're muggle-borns. They don't know what pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns mean. In their eyes, as long as you treat their princess, right, they'll see you as equals." The diva looks into helpless honey green eyes. "Don't worry so much about blood status. It means nothing to them."

Quinn looks unconvinced as she bites her lower lip in contemplation.

"Think about it?" Rachel stands once more on her tiptoes and kissed her girlfriend. "Please?"

The blonde nods slowly but doesn't say anything else.

"The last day to sign-up for permission to go back home is the end of this week," Rachel quietly informs her, "I'm hoping to see your name on it by the time McGonagall takes it down."


	20. Seriously?

**Chapter 20: Seriously?**

* * *

><p>"Santana, what am I going to do?" Rachel screams in frustration into her friend's pillow.<p>

The Latina rolls her eyes, "Nothing. If she doesn't want to go, then don't force her. I'd be pissed if someone forced me to go to something I don't like," she pauses, "Like my parents. I hate it when they force me to behave at our Christmas parties."

The diva moves the pillow lower, enough for her to see her best friend filing her nails. "What do you think I should do?"

"Annoy the shit out her," the Latina says without looking up from her work, "That's what I would do but then again, I can't even begin to imagine having a blabbering dwarf as my girlfriend, that itself would be a total irritation," she shudders, "Would be my nightmares coming true."

"Santana Maria Lopez," the brunette flings the pillow at her best friend.

"Hey!" the Latina glares at her.

"For your information, Quinn seems to be happier nowadays that she has me."

Santana scoffs, "Yea, that's what people call a miracle."

The diva's jaw drops. "I am not that bad!" she exclaims.

The Latina sighs heavily, "What is it that you want from her? Why are you so desperate for her to go back?"

"Well, technically, she's not going back. She'll be staying over my place for Christmas."

An eyebrow is raised, "And you're wondering why she's reluctant to sign up?"

Rachel furrows her eyebrows, "Well… she already told me her fears. She told me that she's scared of my dads not accepting her because of her blood status."

Santana rolls her eyes. "She's meeting your parents, Berry. Haven't you had that fear of meeting your in-laws?"

"I'm not marrying her, Santana!" she huffs and crosses her arms, "And no, Finn's mom was really nice."

"Look, midget. It doesn't matter." The Latina turns her whole body towards her best friend. She sighs, "Brittany wants me to do the opposite actually."

Rachel grabs the pillow that she threw earlier and wraps her arms around it. "What do you mean?"

Santana shrugs, "She wants to meet my parents."

"Then what's the problem?"

The Latina glares at the smaller girl. "You _do_ know my parents, right?"

"Brittany's pure-blood, so I will therefore repeat my previous question, what's the problem?"

"I'm _gay_, Berry. It's not just about blood status, it's the fact that I like girls is the problem. It's the same thing in my parents' eyes." The Latina takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "I think Brittany's the one for me. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but her. Imagine if my parents dis… well, I _know_ my parents would disapprove and then what? I might get shipped off to another school and I can't bear the thought of being away from Brittany." Santana rakes her hair with her fingers and sighs, "I don't want to take chances. I don't want my parents to even _know_ her in case they might get suspicious. I'm planning to finish school and run away with her somewhere where no one will judge us."

Rachel listens attentively and gives her a small smile. "And you're the one calling me dramatic."

Santana rolls her eyes, "My point is. She doesn't want to take chances either."

"Brittany?"

"Fabray."

There is a pause between them.

"I might get off easily if they find out. Ship me off to another school and they'll think the problem's solved. But with you and Quinn… Did you ever think about what would happen to her if they find out about the two of you?"

Rachel bites her lower lip in realization, "But… it's not like anyone will find out. I mean… if she stays indoors and my parents can keep quiet about us, no one will find out plus her dad is out of town during the holidays, so what can go wrong?"

"Things can always go wrong."

"We'll be extra careful," Rachel says with a faraway look in her eyes, thinking about the things Santana has said.

"I'm not the one you're trying to convince."

* * *

><p>Rachel is optimistic as she pesters her girlfriend every chance that she has concerning the upcoming holidays. "Are you still thinking about it? What is there to think about? Did you forget to sign up? The deadline is in three more days. The deadline is in two more days. The deadline is tomorrow, Quinn. Are you listening to me?"<p>

Quinn sighs as she plops another cherry in her mouth. "Will you stop asking me?"

"Quinn…" the brunette whines, "The deadline's tomorrow and I don't see your name on it."

"I still have time then, don't I?"

"Should _I_ sign your name?"

Quinn glares, "No."

The diva throws her hands up in exasperation, "What else are you thinking of then?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and ignores her girlfriend.

"Quiiiin…" Rachel whines as she takes the food container away from her girlfriend's lap and straddles her, causing the Slytherin's eyebrow the raise questioningly.

"Maybe I should ignore you more often," the blonde smirks.

The smaller girl ignores her remark. "Quiiin…" she whines, "It's as simple as writing your name on a parchment. Then you get to spend the holidays with me. Don't you want that?" Brown eyes scans Quinn's face for a sign of emotions. "Or… is this about something else?"

"I've told you everything I wanted to say."

"Well then, why haven't you signed up yet?" she huffs.

"Because, Vee…" Quinn runs her fingers up her girlfriend's thigh, causing the said girl to tense up, "I'm just not sure."

"About what?" Rachel challenges. "We'll be extra careful with where we go and what we do, no one needs to know."

"I'll think about it…"

"It's been a week, Quinn…" the diva sighs exasperatedly, "Why do I feel like you're going to back down in the last second?"

"I never agreed to anything so there's nothing to back down from," the blonde says simply.

"So it's a 'no', then?" Rachel pouts and gets off Quinn's lap.

Quinn sighs, "It's a 'I'll think about it.'"

The diva folds her arms and can't help but feel disappointed as she looks down at her girlfriend who avoided her gaze.

* * *

><p>Rachel takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the notice board. She scans the names with her fingertips and familiar names pops up in her head. 'Dave Karofsky, Alicia Johnson, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, ' she bites her lip in anticipation, the list is getting shorter, 'Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Finn Hudson…' She lets out a breath that she doesn't realize she is holding, 'She didn't sign up…'<p>

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor avoids the blonde Slytherin like a plague after that day. She refuses to talk to her girlfriend in class and even during their lunch dates. Quinn only attempts to talk to her once and even that is to ask her whether she is going to finish her salad.<p>

Rachel sighs as she stabs salad with her fork violently, refusing to even make eye contacts with the blonde. She even pushes her girlfriend away every time she wants a hug.

"Are you mad at me?" the blonde whispers.

"What do you think?" Rachel snaps.

"I hope not."

The diva doesn't reply.

"Vee…"

* * *

><p>It is bright and snowy the day the Hogwarts Express comes to pick up the students. Rachel is packed and more than ready to see her dads again. However, she is still annoyed at her girlfriend and as stubborn as she is, she is planning to stick to it until the end of the holidays.<p>

"Hey," Quinn mumbles as she nudges her nose against the brunette's cheek.

"You told me you'd be waiting for me here until I show up and all you have to say is 'hey'?" Rachel puts her hand against the Slytherin's chest, keeping a good distance between them.

"Well it's a conversation starter…" the blonde pouts.

"The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour. I still have more important things to finish, Fabray."

"Please don't call me that…"

"I refuse to call you by any other names right now."

"Come on, Vee… there's always next year…"

Rachel glances at her girlfriend and her heart melts. The blonde has that pouty puppy-eyed expression plastered on her face and by the way her lips are quivering, all the diva wants to do is to wrap her arms around the delicate blonde.

"If we can even last that long," Rachel says slowly, trying to convince herself to stay mad at her girlfriend.

It is a wrong move; the second those words come out of the diva's mouth, Quinn looks _exactly _like a puppy; a _kicked_ puppy. If, even for a second, the blonde starts whimpering, that would be the end of Rachel.

"I'll…" the brunette gulps, "I'll see you after the holidays. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year… _Fabray._" The blonde's last name tastes so bitter at the tip of her tongue but she is stubborn like that.

Rachel turns on her heels and takes those heavy steps away from her girlfriend as she closes her eyes to ignore the blonde's pleading voice, "Vee…"

* * *

><p>Rachel is in a bad mood from the moment she steps on to the Hogwarts Express. She shares a compartment on the way back to the muggle world with Santana and Brittany. She snaps at little things Santana mocks her for. She can usually stand it or just plain ignore her best friend's banter, but there is that huge disappointment in her heart caused by her girlfriend, causing her to boil at small things.<p>

"I would really appreciate it, Santana, if you would stop insulting my height. As you may or may not have noticed, you're not that much taller than this house-elf!"

Santana scoffed and leaned into Brittany's embrace. This had been going on for the past hour and Brittany wasn't enjoying the atmosphere at all. "Dave!" She broke the heavy tension between the Gryffindors.

Karofsky, who has just walked past their compartment, walks back and gave Brittany a curt nod. The blonde stands up and opens the door to their compartment, "Where's Quinn?" the Hufflepuff pouts as she looks around.

Karofsky merely shrugs as he rubs the back of his neck, "Refused to go back again this year."

Brittany sighs and stands on her tiptoes to hug her cousin, "Well, you're welcome to this year's Pierce's Family Gathering. I'm glad you're going back this year. Maybe I'll see you there?"

The boy hugs her back and shrugs, "We'll see..."

Brittany squeezes tighter before finally letting go. "At least try to make it."

Karofsky nods one last time and leaves.

The blonde settles back down next to her girlfriend, "Well... at least one of my cousins..."

"Wrong cousin," Rachel grumbles as she folds her arms.

"Shut it, dwarfie!"

"Make me, Santana!"

"Oh grow up!" Santana exclaims, surprising both Rachel and Brittany, "Your girlfriend stayed back in school and you've been at this for the past two hours! Get over it! She decided not to come! It's not like it's the end of the world but you're acting like it!"

"They don't call me a diva for no reason!"

"Fine! I'm not putting up with this shit any longer!" the Latina grabs hold of her girlfriend's hand and tugs her upwards, "I'm sick of you moping around! There's _nothing_ you can do about Fabray and the _least_ you can do is have fun with the people who _are_ here! Let's go, Brit."

Brittany and Santana leave Rachel speechless and alone in the compartment.


	21. Annoying Ex-Boyfriend

**Chapter 21: Annoying Ex-Boyfriend**

* * *

><p>Rachel decides to spend the rest of the journey alone in her compartment. Santana is right; she needs to get her mind off her girlfriend and on to the holiday spirit. However, no matter how hard she tries, the blonde's upset pout would always pop into her head.<p>

"Stupid Quinn…" she mumbles, "Stupid Quinn with her stupid pout… It's _her_ fault…"

Just then, a familiar goofy grin appears, knocking the door to her compartment.

'Stupid Finn and his stupid grin…' she thinks to herself, 'Ugh… why do their names sound familiar? Stupid parents…'

"Can I come in?" The boy slides the door open.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Finn?" she asks impatiently.

The goofy boy steps into the compartment; he nearly bumps his head on the ceiling. "Well, I saw Brittany and Santana in a compartment with a bunch of Hufflepuffs and was just wondering where you'd be."

"Well, I'm here. Anything else I can help you with?"

"I was wondering whether I could stay here with you."

Rachel frowns, "Aren't there any other compartments you can go to?"

He shakes his head, "Every where else is full. I mean… it _is_ Christmas. Everyone wants to go home."

The diva furrows her eyebrow, 'Not everyone, you idiot.' She _is _definitely in a foul mood. "What about Sam and Blaine?"

Finn shudders, "I don't even want to know."

"Finn, they're not together. Even if they were, both of them wouldn't do anything in public."

"Still, I don't want to share the same compartment as them so… can I stay here?"

Rachel blinks as she tries to think of an answer. 'What makes you think I want to share one with you?'

"Well?" Finn asks as he sits down next to her.

The diva rolls her eyes. "Sure, you can stay." She stands up.

"Where are you going?" the boy looks confused.

"I'm going to look for Sam and Blaine." Rachel shuts the door behind her and walks through the narrow corridor of Hogwarts Express.

The diva looks into every compartment that she passes and one catches her eyes. There is Karofsky sitting with his elbow perched on the foggy window, looking out into the snow as he rests his chin on his fist.

'At least he won't be bothering me.' Rachel takes a deep breath and knocks on the window softly.

The Slytherin turns his confused face towards the door.

Rachel gives him a small wave before she slides the barrier open. "Hey, can I…" The diva nearly shrieks in horror when she realizes that the Slytherin is not alone. Her eyes widen at a figure in front of the boy; she turns towards him with narrowed eyebrows. 'Who's that?' she mouthed.

Karofsky looks at the concerned figure and shrugs. "Probably Lupin. Security measures."

Rachel nods in understanding and sits next to the boy. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

The sleeping figure moves and grunts before dozing off to deep slumber once more. The diva looks warily at Karofsky and whispered, "Why didn't he go with the other teachers?"

The Slytherin shrugs, "He was on the train on the way to Hogwarts too, remember?"

Rachel nods as the memory of the dementor attack plays in her mind. "You don't think they'll attack again, do you?"

"Doubt it. Probably plan B," Karofsky says, referring to Lupin who is snoring lightly.

Silence falls once again between them.

"So can I stay here?" Rachel asks again.

"Sure. Might have to come up with an explanation though." He points towards the both of them.

The Gryffindor knows what the boy is talking about. If anyone are to come across their compartment, there would be questions in their head, 'Why is the son of a death eater sitting in the same compartment as a muggle-born?'

"We'll just say the other compartments are full and I feel quite safe with Professor Lupin around," Rachel says to the boy.

Lupin snorts loudly as he changes positions and dozes off again.

"Even if he is… sleeping," she adds quietly.

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up abruptly when she hears the sound of a door slamming.<p>

"What are you doing?" Finn comes bursting in the compartment.

Karofsky looks unfazed as he stares at the tall Gryffindor.

"Huh? What?" Rachel sits up and realizes that she has been leaning on the Slytherin in exchange for a pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Finn hisses, "He's a death-eater!"

The diva rubs her eyes and stifles a yawn. "Finn, you're going to wake up professor Lupin," she says quietly.

The boy glances towards the other end of the compartment and then turns back to his ex-girlfriend. "Rachel, do you know who he is?" he points at the quiet Slytherin.

"Even if I didn't, does it matter?" she says unenthusiastically; she isn't up for an argument.

"Of course it does!" Finn comes closer towards the Slytherin and holds him up by the collar. "What have you done with her?" he spits out.

Karofsky's face scrunches up in anger; he looks like he is holding his emotions back.

"Finn, leave him alone." Rachel stands up quickly and tries to pull the aggressive boy away from Karofsky.

"You don't know what he did while you were sleeping, Rach."

"And why would you assume that he did anything?"

"Because!" Fire dances in Finn's eyes as he stares hard into Karofsky's hazel ones.

"You have no proof and I can not allow you to assault a fellow student!" she shrieks, "If anything were to happen, professor Lupin would definitely have done something. He's a teacher and he wouldn't let any harm come to his students."

"Look at him, Rach! He's still asleep! What makes you think he…"

"Quiet down," says a gruff voice, "Kids these days…" Professor Lupin turns to his side and pulls up his jacket closer to his face.

"See?" Rachel lowers her voice, "I can assure you that Dave hasn't done anything I don't approve of."

"You don't know _that_," Finn hisses.

"Yes I do, Finn. Now will you let go of him? Stop causing a scene, Finn. We don't want professor Lupin reporting us," she warns him.

Finn shoves Karofsky violently back to his seat. "Come on, Rach. Let's find another compartment," he says to the shorter brunette and grabs her by the hand.

Rachel takes away her hand quickly and folds her arms; she scoffs, "Finn, you manhandled Karofsky and you think I'll go anywhere with you? Even _he _didn't grab my hand like you did just then. Please leave quietly," Rachel demands.

"You're going to regret this," Finn glares at the Slytherin, "Don't come crying to me when something happens."

"I assure you, nothing will happen."

With that, Finn turns and leaves the compartment, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Rachel sits back down next to Karofsky and sighs, "I'm really sorry about that." It is then that she realizes there is a small blanket pooled at her feet. She grabs it and holds it up with a confused look on her face. "Was I using this?"

Karofsky nods as he settles his elbow back on the windowsill. "Thought you'd be cold."

Rachel smiles at the considerate gesture, "Thanks, Dave."

The boy doesn't reply and the Gryffindor doesn't need to hear anything.

"By the way… I'm sorry I slept on you."

"No problem. At least you don't drool like Quinn does," the boy smirks .

Rachel giggles quietly. "Thanks, Dave," she repeats. "I'll just stay on this side…"

* * *

><p>The diva wakes up again when a big gentle hand shakes her by the shoulder. "Berry."<p>

"Huh?" Rachel sits up and realizes that she has been sleeping on Karofsky's upper arm, again.

"We're here," says the boy.

She rubs her eyes again and sees a familiar platform outside the window. It is dark outside and families gather by the train, waiting for their loved ones to come home. Rachel stretches and realizes that Lupin is no longer in the compartment. "When did he leave?"

Karofsky shrugs, "About ten minutes before we arrived. Said he needed to secure the perimeter… or something…"

"Hmm…" Rachel hums as she stares out the window.

Students are already hustling and bustling in the corridor, trying to find their way out.

The Gryffindor stands up and is confused when the boy doesn't get up. "Aren't you coming?"

"It's still crowded," he replies.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you round then, Dave?"

Karofsky nods curtly, "See you round, Berry."

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel steps out of the train big arms enveloped her and crushes the air out of her lungs. She giggles gleefully, "Daaaaaaad, I can't breathe!"<p>

Leroy laughs heartily, "Well, that's what you get when you leave your dads for months!" He lets go off his daughter and picks up her bag.

"Where's daddy?" she looks around to see her other dad talking to a house-elf.

Hiram finally approaches them while they are busy loading Rachel's luggage on to a trolley. "Daddy." She goes up to the short balding man and hugs him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I would have missed you too if you were as short as that house-elf," Hiram chuckles.

"Daddy, I don't need any of that… I get teased enough by Santana at school…" Rachel pouts.

"It was a compliment." Her dad lets go of his embrace. "I nearly stepped on him earlier and I'm quite sure that people have kicked him more than once."

Hiram points at the spot where the elf is. Rachel sees the tiny creature dodge students with difficulty. She also notices that the elf is wearing a green sweater with a picture of a hawk. "That's a free elf, daddy," she comments.

"What do you mean?" Hiram asks.

"Well… house elves are slaves for wizarding families and usually they were scraps of clothing as a sign of their enslavement." Rachel pouts at the thought, "I've heard families can be quite cruel to their servants but this one looks healthy and he or she even has a piece of normal clothing on him."

"Does that make a difference?"

Rachel nods, "Elves are freed when their masters have no more use of them and give them a piece of clothing, be it sweaters or socks, it's considered a sign of their freedom."

"Why would anyone free a servant? God knows I need help around the house with Hiram always working," Leroy laughs.

"Dad! You know how I feel towards house-elves under employment," Rachel pouts.

"I was only kidding, sweetheart." Leroy wraps his arm around his girl's shoulder. "Ready to get out of this magical place?"

The diva nods, "I need to clear my mind."


	22. Little Jacob and Uncle Finn

**Chapter 22: Little Jacob and Uncle Finn**

* * *

><p>"Aunt Danni!" Rachel greets as she opens the door, "Always on time as usual," she says with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Of course, I am, darling, Jake wouldn't miss even a minute to see you again." Aunt Danni hugs her.

"Aww…" Rachel feels a tug on her dress and looks down to see a timid little boy standing right beside his mother.

"Wachel…" the boy says in a small voice.

"What is it, my little muffin?" she crouches down to his level.

The boy gets close to her ear and whispers, "I got this for you." He pulls back and shows her the daisy.

"Aww…" Rachel takes it from his hand and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to grin and blush like the adorable little five year old he is, "And this is why you're my favourite cousin."

She offers him her hand and he takes it timidly. Rachel stands back up and asks her aunt, "Where's uncle John?" She closes the door and leads the way to the Berry men.

"That uncle of yours has been busy for the past two months on some crazy project… He said he's sorry for not being able to come this Christmas and he said that he misses his favourite niece," her aunt grins.

"Aunt Danni, I'm the _only_ niece he has." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh hush now, can't you take a simple compliment? Leroy! What in God's name are you doing?"

The man looks up from his chopping board and gives her a teary grin, "I thought Hiram told me to slice and dice them?"

Aunt Danni goes up to Leroy and gives him a hug, "I wouldn't call what you were doing slicing and dicing. It looked like you were butchering the poor onions."

"Serves them right for making a macho man cry," he laughs heartily.

"Dad, look who's here." Rachel grins and gestures to the boy holding her hand.

"Oh wow, is that little Jacob?" Leroy wipes his hands on a cloth and bends down on his knee, "Well, little's not the right word any more, isn't that right, buddy?"

The boy smiles timidly and Rachel smiles adoringly at his adorable stance. "Come on, Jake, give uncle Lee a hug," she encourages.

Leroy laughs, "That's not the way we do it." He lifts up his fist and holds it in mid-air, "This is how real men do it."

The boy grins and fist-bumps his uncle's hand. He giggles and hides behind Rachel's leg. "Oh shucks," Leroy stands up, "He's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up."

"I don't doubt that, dad." Rachel smiles.

* * *

><p>"So how are you that sweet boy doing?" Aunt Danni settles her drink on the coffee table.<p>

"Hmm?" Rachel places Jacob on her lap and wraps her arms around him, "Finn? Oh, we're not together anymore."

Leroy chokes on his drink, "You're not? Is that why you've been sulking around ever since you got home?" He wipes the remaining wet spots from his chin.

Though she promises herself that she wouldn't be sad because of Quinn's decision to stay at Hogwarts, she is finding it hard not to miss the sweet smell of her girlfriend.

Every day a parchment would be rolled out neatly on her desk, ready to record the words that roams in Rachel's heart, to ask Quinn for forgiveness for being immature. However, as stubborn as Rachel is, she can't bring herself to write a letter to her girlfriend.

Rachel sighs. "No, dad, first of all, I was not sulking around," she lies, "I'm not sulking," she corrects herself, "Second of all, if I were, it wouldn't be because of Finn. He and I have ended our relationship for a while now and you have nothing to worry about, dad."

"But why? I liked the guy," Leroy dips his hands into the bowl of chips.

She shrugs, "Things just didn't work out between us, and you only like him because he can fix your car," she points out.

"Not true, he's a sweet guy too. He brings you home on time, treats you like a princess…"

'Only when you're around… he's scared of you.' Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Oh honey, leave Rachel alone. She made her decision and you already have Hiram," Aunt Danni waves her hand nonchalantly to brush off the current topic, "What interests me more is how you're doing at your boarding school. I still can't figure out why Lee and Hiram sent you away for most part of the year, darling."

"Well aunt Danni, Haggleton is a prestigious school and daddy has always said that I deserve the best for my education," Rachel explains, earning her an approving nod from Leroy.

Leroy and Hiram know about Rachel's 'condition' when they first saw the girl at the orphanage but they accept her the way she is. However, they are still cautious with telling people about their daughter being a witch.

Hiram was prone to panic attacks when Rachel started making plates and cutleries dance back when she was younger. At one point, it wasn't unusual for Leroy to come home with Hiram passed out on the floor and a young Rachel crying over him.

When Rachel had received the letter from Hogwarts, she had been more than ecstatic. Back then she didn't know who she really was and why she was able to do the things she could when other kids couldn't. Her parents support her decision to go to Hogwarts but warn her to keep it a secret from her other relatives.

That is what she is doing. She accepts her dads' proposals and is attending Hogwarts without informing any other family members. It isn't a problem since it is a boarding school but what does bother Rachel is that she is lying, hiding from the people she considers family. Though different blood run through their veins, Rachel considers them family.

Hiram enters the living room with a plate full of cookies, causing Jacob to leap out of Rachel's lap. "Well at least someone appreciates my baking skills," Hiram chuckles at the little boy.

Leroy scoffs, "How many times have I told you? You're exceptional in cooking but average in baking? I never said you were mediocre."

"That's not what the garbage bin said when I saw my muffins on the bottom of the heap," Hiram huffs.

Leroy grins, "Did you really want to poison our daughter with those?" He pulls his husband by the hand.

"You're over exaggerating, Lee," Hiram states but can not help the grin from creeping up his face.

"Well Rachel must've picked the diva-like attitude from _somewhere_."

"Hey!" Rachel giggles as she interrupts them, "I resent that!"

Just then the doorbell rings, causing raised eyebrows to form on everyone's faces except Jacob's, who is munching happily on the choco-chip cookies.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Aunt Danni asks.

The three Berrys exchange cautious glances as Leroy stood up to see who the stranger in the night is. Silence fills the air as the tall Berry peeks through the peephole. He moves back and raises his eyebrow with a tint of amusement on his lips. Leroy unlocks the door and opens it widely. "Evening, Finn. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Mr. Berry. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Finn offers his hand for Leroy to shake.

"It certainly has. What brings you to this neighbourhood?"

The tall boy pockets his hands and smiles sheepishly as he takes a step into the Berry home. "I was just taking a stroll and I wanted to drop by to see how Rachel is doing. I haven't talked to her ever since we got to the muggle…"

Leroy's big hand has covered the boy's mouth. "You see, Finn, my sister-in-law is visiting right now and I would appreciate it if you keep quiet about yours and Rachel's world," he speaks in a hushed voice.

Finn nods frantically, "Of course sir, I didn't mean any…"

Leroy puts his arm around Finn's shoulder and guides him into the living room, "Look who we have here."

"Fiiiiinnnn!" Jacob squeals as he stuffs his leftover cookie into his mouth and runs towards the giant.

"Whoa, is that Jake?" Finn lifts the little boy up and lets out a grunt, "You're getting heavier each year, sport."

"Finny, how are you doing my dear boy?" Aunt Danni stans up and gives him half a hug.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." He smiles goofily and looks towards his ex-girlfriend, "Hey Rach."

"Hello, Finn," she replies curtly.

Finn gives her a quick nod and begins to tickle the boy in his arm. Rachel smiles at the interaction; Finn has always been good with kids and Jacob adores her ex-boyfriend.

"Funny, Finn, we were just talking about you." Leroy settles himself next to Hiram. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

The answers are simultaneous.

"No!"

"Sure."

Rachel glares at Finn. The boy shrugs, "I have nothing else to do."

"Weren't you just leaving?" Rachel narrows her eyes.

"I just got here, Rach. Besides, I miss this little stud." Finn tickles Jacob again, causing the boy to laugh gleefully as he tries wiggling himself out of the giant's grip.

Before going into the dining room, Rachel pulls her daddy aside and tries to convince him to kick Finn out on the street.

"Daddy, please? I _know_ Finn and he's been trying to get me to go out with him again. I don't want that…" She whispers, "I've found another…"

Hiram's eyes widen with amusement, "Oh really, is that why…"

The girl nods quickly, "But he doesn't know and I don't want him to know, so can you be the gentleman and show him the door?

He looks sympathetic, "Look honey, it's impolite to ask him to leave when Lee had just invited him to dinner. We'll see how it goes and if he steps over the line, he'll be out on the street in no time. How's that, muffin?"

Rachel pouts but gives her daddy a slow nod. She links her hand through her daddy's arm, "Dad might think he's the man of the house, but you'll always be my knight in shining armour."

Hiram chuckles and leads the way to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Dinner is surprisingly pleasant and Rachel has to admit that it is nice to sit down with the family and discuss trivial things just to fill the silence. Jacob is settled between Finn and Rachel and the boy seems like he is having the time of his life as he tries to explain what he has done in pre-school to Finn. The other Gryffindor is quite charming at dinner. He doesn't force his ways on to Rachel like he has done during the trip back to the real world.<p>

Once dinner is cleared off the table, Jacobs fidgets in his seat as he looks into his mom's eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Aunt Danni sips her wine.

"I wann eyes kwim," he mumbles.

"Darling, you have to speak up, we won't understand you if you keep mumbling like that. Didn't you say that you're a big boy now? Big boys don't mumble. Look at Finn."

"Mommy, can I haff eyes kwim?" the boy speaks louder.

Since Rachel and Hiram are vegans, they don't have any at home. Leroy asks Rachel and Finn to accompany Jacob to get ice cream at a nearby parlour. Minutes later, Rachel is zipping her cousin's jacket tighter and pulls down his beanie to cover his face.

Jacob giggles gleefully, "Wachel, you're doin eet wong."

"Oh really? Now now, mr. smart guy, you think you're better than me?" she begins tickling the little boy, causing him to run and hide behind Finn's legs.

"Ready?" Finn offers his hand for Rachel to hold.

The girl looks uncertain at the space between them but before she can make a decision, her cousin makes it for her. Jacob grabs Finn's hand with his left and offers his right hand to Rachel.

"My, what a gentleman," Rachel smiles at the proud little boy.

* * *

><p>The walk to the ice-cream parlour has been amusing. Finn has done nothing to come on to Rachel even once and she is rethinking her views of the boy. 'Maybe he understands now. Maybe we could start a real friendship,' she thinks.<p>

As she sits on the stool and watches the two boys interact, her mind drifts off to the time she is infatuated with the dopey-grinned Gryffindor.

"_Rachel?" Finn's worried voice penetrated the empty classroom, "Rach babe, what's wrong?" he took quick steps to where his girlfriend was._

_Rachel was sobbing quietly as she tried to wipe her fallen tears away, "Nothing, Finn. I'm fine."_

"_Rachel, you're crying, that must mean something." He sat next to her and put his arm around the girl's tiny frame. "So tell me."_

_The girl shook her head, "It's embarrassing."_

"_Try me," the boy assured._

_Rachel took deep breaths before dipping her hands into her bag._

_Finn looked confused as he accepted the sheet of parchment from his girlfriend, "What's this?"_

"_I… I have an 'acceptable' in d-divination…" she stuttered out._

_Finn's eyebrow arched and an 'o' was formed with his lips._

* * *

><p>Rachel has to roll her eyes at the memory. That happened during their third year and she was a tad little more obsessive than she was right now with academics. She remembers that Finn was patient enough with her and held her during her irrational breakdown. It was a sweet gesture but she quickly learned not too punish herself if she didn't get the grades she wanted.<p>

Jacob's face is full of ice cream but Finn already has a tissue in his hand. She smiles, "You're quite good with kids, Finn."

The boy smiles, "I've always wanted a little brother, Jacob's like the coolest kid around so it's easy."

"Hmm… who are you and what have you done to Finn Hudson?" Rachel grins.

Before Finn replies, an elderly woman approach them and caught their attention.

"Can we help you?" Rachel asks politely.

"Oh, no sweetie. I just wanted to say, though you guys are really young, you make a cute family, is that your…" the woman gestures towards Jacob.

"My cousin," Rachel's mood dampens all of a sudden, "And we're not…"

"Oh I knew it, you look too young to have a child this big."

'That's disturbing,' Rachel frowns.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that you're a lovely couple and to enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight." The lady leaves.

Rachel frowns at the intrusion, Jacob is oblivious and Finn has a smug grin on his face.

"That means nothing," Rachel has an uncomfortable feeling knowing what is going through Finn's mind.

"I'm not saying anything," Finn holds up both of his hands in a surrendering stance.

The girl rolls her eyes and continues with their desert.

* * *

><p>"We have that triwizard tournament next year," Finn states as they walk home hand-in-hand with Jacob in between, "Are you going to participate?"<p>

Rachel chuckles, "Finn, I'm still underaged, I don't think I would even be able to sign up."

Finn shrugs, "Well, if you could, would you?"

The girl thinks about it before shaking her head, "No, I don't particularly enjoy activities that expects me to put my life on the line."

"Swing me!" Jacob demands as he holds on to Rachel's and Finn's hands tighter.

They swing the little boy playfully until he is too tired to jump any more. Jake asks Finn for a piggyback but soon sleeps straight after.

They two tiptoe back into the Berry's house to find the adults chatting on the couch. Aunt Danni leaves Leroy and Hiram to follow Finn and Rachel upstairs. She tucks her son into bed and thanks the two teenagers for the evening.

"Well… thanks for spending time with me," Finn turns towards Rachel.

"I had a nice time too, Finn. Jake really adores you, thinks you're an uncle material," she giggles quietly.

"You're his cousin and I'm the uncle? How old do you take me for, Rach?" he grins.

Rachel doesn't answer but merely continues smiling, "You know, I had a bad feeling when you showed up at the door earlier this evening. But I'm glad that Jake and I could enjoy your company this evening…"

Not another word escapes Rachel's lips. Finn has invaded her personal space and trapped the girl's plump lips between his.

Rachel closes her eyes.


	23. Überraschungen

**A/N: Awesome reviews guys! Got a new personal record. So as I've promised, another update (and hopefully better) within a week since I last updated. (Warning: Finn-Bashing mode:ON)**

**Favourite reviews:**

**From Gleekmx1: I was so happy that I have like 3 chapter to read so I was :D but at the end I ended like this D:**

**From Haaaa: I just hate u now.**

**From Addexlover: It was a really good chapter, except for the fact that I hated it.**

**Those got me laughing evilly :D so thanks guys :D By the way, someone was smart enough to guess what will happen next. You'll know who you are soon enough.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel didn't answer but merely continued smiling, "You know, I had a bad feeling when you showed up at the door earlier this evening. But I'm glad that Jake and I could enjoy your company this evening…"<em>

_Not another word escaped Rachel's lips. Finn had invaded her personal space and trapped the girl's plump lips between his._

* * *

><p>Rachel closed her eyes.<p>

Finn took her by surprise and it took her a moment to fight back. She pushed the large boy with both of her hands but it barely made a difference. Finn was still eating half her face. Rachel moved her hand down her dress and realized that she had left her wand in her room.

"Mmphh…" she mumbled as she pulled herself away from Finn's grip.

She mustered her strength and shoved the boy away. Finn was breathing heavily. The little diva took the chance and slapped him across the face.

The boy looked dumbfounded as he turned back to Rachel.

"Finn Hudson! That was totally uncall… mmmphhh mphhh…"

Finn attacked her lips again. He just wouldn't give up.

'Quinn…' An image of the blonde floated through her head. Rachel wasn't sure why, but she wanted her protector.

Large hands gripped small wrists and pinned them on the door. Rachel tried to move her head but the boy had a goal and he was desperate to fulfill it.

'Quinn.' she desperately thought.

With another idea in mind, she took Finn's lower lip between her teeth and bit on it. Hard.

What usually stopped her girlfriend's lips from being attached to her own didn't look like it would work on Finn. Instead, it created the opposite effect as a satisfied moan vibrated against her mouth. She bit harder and tasted blood on her tongue. The boy didn't stop, if anything, he was more aggressive.

Fear struck Rachel's heart as her eyes welled up with tears. He was the boy she had loved and here he was forcing his will onto her. She never would have thought that the person she had been with for two years was a monster.

"Finn…" she breathed out, willing the boy to stop.

She wouldn't forgive herself for doing what she was going to do, but she couldn't think of any other way out of the situation.

Rachel swung her leg forward as hard as she could and felt her knee make an impact against the boy's nether region. She was surprised that she had bulls-eyed her target, causing the boy to scrunch up his face in agony.

The diva watched as Finn howled in pain and tumbled onto his knees. "F-Finn…" she tried to regain her composure as a tear escaped from her eye. "Finn Hudson! That was totally uncalled and not to mention offensive!" she exclaimed, "I can't _believe_ that you forced yourself onto me when I clearly told you that I wanted to have nothing more than friendship with you!"

Finn steadied himself with his hand on the floor but couldn't fight the pain that had coursed through his whole body causing him to lay on the floor in fetal position.

"You are the most **selfish**, **ignorant** not to mention the **most** **insufferable **person I have ever had the displeasure to meet! I can't _believe_ that you out of all people! I used to think that you were sweet and the most caring boyfriend in the world!" she laughed hollowly as she wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks, "Well you proved me wrong, Finn Hudson. I wanted a friendship between us. Now…"

The front door behind her opened fiercely and caused both of the Gryffindors' eyes to lock onto Leroy's dark violent ones.

Rachel turned back to Finn as she folded her arms against her chest as if it would protect her from the boy's advances. "Now, Finn… I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"What did you do?" Leroy grabbed Finn by the collar and stood him upright.

"Dad…" Rachel gripped his bicep. "Just leave him alone."

"What did you do, boy?" He pulled the shaking teenager right up to his face. "You made my daughter cry."

"I-I-I…" Finn stuttered and his eyes widened when he saw Leroy pulling his fist back.

"Dad!" Rachel stood next to her ex-boyfriend and held her hands up in protest. "I will not condone violence. I think he has learned his lesson…"

"But Rachel, he made you cry." Leroy eyed the boy once more.

"He's not going to bother me anymore, nor go anywhere near me. Isn't that right, Finn?" Rachel wiped her cheeks with her hands.

Finn whimpered and then something caught their noses. Leroy looked down and saw a pool of water under the boy's feet.

Rachel jumped away in disgust.

"Yea, you _better_ be pissing your pants. If I see you anywhere near my daughter again…" Leroy shoved Finn violently away and the boy stumbled backwards, landing on his back before. "You'll be shitting in them next." He pointed his index finger menacingly at the pathetic coward.

The both of them watched Finn scrambled and gathered himself up before running off down the street.

"Rachel…" Leroy approached the sobbing girl with his open arms.

Rachel put up her hand to stop him. "Don't."

Hiram emerged out of the living room. "What happened?"

The diva looked up at her daddy and tears silently poured out once more. "I don't want to talk about it." With that, she ran upstairs to lock herself in her room.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Quinn,<em>

_I'm so sorry for over-reacting. Though if you think about it, my anger towards you is understandable. I wanted to spend the most magical time of the year with you and you flat out rejected the offer to stay at my place. I was disappointed. But I shouldn't have left without giving you a proper goodbye. I miss you. I miss your warm hugs. I miss your teases. I miss your mischievous eyes. I miss your lips. God knows how much I miss them. I miss you. I really, __really__ miss you, Quinn. If I could have one wish for Christmas, it would be to have you by my side right now. I miss you, Quinn._

_Your Rachel_

* * *

><p>There was a knock at her door but Rachel was not in the mood. It had been a few days since the incident with Finn but the diva was still depressed over it. For her, it had been a scary experience, to be forced to do something you don't like and have no power over. She felt weak. She wanted Quinn to hold her like she always did.<p>

"Rachel?" her dad's voice was muffled by the door.

Rachel turned towards the wall and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She heard the door creak open and the sound of soft yet heavy footsteps approached her bed.

"Rach honey, you should eat something."

The diva didn't reply.

"Rachel… it's been three days and you haven't been eating properly. Please just come down and eat dinner with us."

Rachel felt another presence in the room and knew her daddy had just come in.

"Rachel?"

She felt her bed dip and a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm not hungry," Rachel mumbled.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and Hiram took the chance to apologize.

"Rach sweetie… we're really sorry about what happened that night. We didn't think he would…"

"I didn't either, daddy." Rachel turned around and faced her dads. "We were together for nearly two years and I hardly know him. He doesn't know me either…" she sighed.

"Is that the reason you broke up with him?" Hiram asked softly.

Rachel nodded, "One of them."

"One of them? How many do you have?" her daddy quirked his eyebrow.

She bit her lip in hesitation, "Two."

"And the other reason would be?" he prodded gently.

"I found someone else," Rachel whispered.

"Oh…"

"Dad… daddy…" she sat up and took a deep breath, "I'm… I think I'm falling in love with another girl…"

Silence filled the air once more but neither men's faces changed. "Oh my God…" Leroy put his hand over his mouth and gasped comically, "You're… you're gay?"

"Daaaad…" Rachel threw a pillow at the man.

Leroy chuckled, "Wait, that's not what I was supposed to be surprised about?"

"Lee, hush now," Hiram waved nonchalantly at her husband. "So you're in love with another girl?"

"I _think_ I am. I mean… I know I have feelings for her… but…" she fiddled with her fingernails, unsure of how to continue.

"And you think that it's getting serious?"

"What? No!" she snapped her head towards her daddy. "No! Well… yes… what? No… well… I don't know. I…" she huffed, "I mean… we've only just started dating and you can't really call our dates, dates because… I mean… not proper ones anyway and…" she paused and pouted, "I just… I really… really like her…"

"So wait… does Finn know?" Leroy asked curiously.

"What? No! If anyone were to ever find out… no one should know… But I didn't cheat on him if that's what you were thinking of."

"Wait back up…" Hiram shook his head to clear his mind, "No one should know?"

The diva nodded with the biggest pout on her lips.

"Is it because you're both girls?" Leroy stood up from his chair and also sat on the bed. "How are homosexuals viewed by the wizarding community?"

"Well… it's still shunned upon but not as strict as the muggle… the human world. Only when one is pure-blood is it highly not recommended. They're dying out, you see."

"Okay…" Hiram was trying to visualize the wizarding world, "So… is your special girl a pure-blood?"

Rachel hugged her stuffed teddy, "She is. But… that's not even the biggest problem we have..."

"Then what is?"

"She… well…"

Rachel proceeded to tell them about her world, You-know-who, pure-blood ancestry, rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Quinn's connection to death-eaters

"I know that she has liked me since we were in our first year and she's risking a lot to be with me… But daddy… she's just… she's just so perfect… we've only been dating since last month, but she knows more about me than Finn does. She actually listens to me when I talk. I think… I think I'm in love with her…"

Leroy arched his eyebrow, "If you only need people to listen to you for you to love them, boy that's ouch!"

Hiram had slapped her husband on the arm.

"I'm kidding," Leroy added quickly with a cheeky grin on his face.

Hiram sighed and whispered, "Lord give me strength." Before turning back to his daughter. "Well honey… but your girl… she sounds rather… dangerous… don't you think?"

"We're being extra careful… so far, no one has noticed."

Hiram smiled, "Well, I'd love to meet your prince then… well, princess in this case."

Rachel pouted. "I doubt you'd ever meet her."

"Why?"

"Because… she stays at Hogwarts during Christmas break… I asked her if she wanted to stay over our place this holiday but she didn't sign up to go back home… Maybe in the summer vacation… Hopefully…"

"Well honey, you've only been dating for a month, I think it was too soon for her to meet us," Leroy offered.

"Yea but… I really wanted her to come… I mean… I know that she has a broken family… Her mom and sister have passed away, I'm still not sure how or why and her dad is… well… he's… he doesn't pay attention to her. And I just wanted her to feel loved in this family. I mean… I have you guys and aunt Danni and aunt Livia and uncle Fred and little Jacob and everyone… She only has her cousin whom she's no longer close to and her best friend. I just wanted her to feel loved."

Hiram pulled Rachel into a hug. "I know that you want to look out for your girlfriend, but if she's the type of person you say she is then you should also know your boundaries, when to push and when to leave it be. But you also need to learn not to get disappointed so quickly if she doesn't do what you want. Not everything goes our way, Rachie."

Rachel nodded on her daddy's shoulder. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on her door followed by an unexpected voice. "Rachel?"<p>

"Brittany?" she whispered as she quirked her eyebrow.

She didn't have time to answer when the door blasted open, shocking the diva into a sitting position.

"Okay, what the hell's going on with you, Berry?" A familiar grumpy face entered the room. "I haven't been getting any of your annoying owls and your dads have been pestering me with theirs to come and knock the sense into you." She finished with a typical Santana stance; she put her weight on one foot with her arms across her chest.

Brittany came into the room and opened her arms wide. "Surprise!"

"If you're so annoyed by me, you should have just ignored my dads." Rachel rested her back against her headboard and smiled.

"San's just worried, Rach." Brittany settled herself on the bed. "Don't mind her."

"I know, Brit." Rachel chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry Santana. I've… I just miss Quinn."

The Latina rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel's chair to sit on. "It's only been a week, we still have three more to go, such a cry-baby."

Rachel nodded. "But… Santana, Brittany… I want to apologize for being such an insufferable whiny diva on the train last week."

Santana scoffed, "Please, you should apologize everyday then."

"San…" Brittany gave her a disapproving pout.

"Sorry," Santana corrected herself.

The diva smiled at her friend's interaction. The Latina was one whipped lady and took a mental note to tease the girl in the future.

Brittany brushed the diva's dark locks away from her face and revealed sad eyes. "Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Santana quirked her eyebrow at the question but decided to keep silent.

"Nothing…" Rachel mumbled.

"You're sad," the blonde stated.

A soft sigh was heard, "I am."

"Will you tell us why?"

Rachel pouted. "Finn…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>The next hour was spent trying to calm Santana after she heard about what Finn had done. If Brittany hadn't held her down, Rachel was sure that her best friend would have stormed out of her bedroom and straight into the Hudson house to give Finn a piece of her mind.<p>

Santana finally collapsed on the floor after all the struggling and shouting she had done. She rested her head on Brittany's lap while the blonde leaned back on Rachel's couch.

"You know, I never would have thought Finnderella would become an uncontrollable desperate baby."

"It was really mean to use your cousin as a shield too."

"He was okay at dinner. He charmed my dad, that's something I know for sure. I guess he ran out of available options and hoped Jacob be a good excuse to get me alone with him." She sighed, "I'm just… I'm actually really surprised that I kicked him in the… you know… I guess I was over reacting but it felt like he was attacking me…"

"You weren't overreacting… surprisingly enough. If I had been there, I would have ripped him a new one."

"My dad nearly did."

"Why didn't he?"

"Santana, I don't condone violence at all. What I did was purely self defence."

"Ha! I would've been proud if you had done more than what you did. Though I have to give you a pat on the back for possibly decreasing the chances for him to breed." Santana shudders. "That giant is an abomination."

Rachel gave her a small smile and sighed, "But still… I feel guilty for…"

"Oh snap out of it." Santana stood up and offered her hand to Brittany. "We need to get your mind out of that depressing hellhole."

"Oooh, you can come over to my place, Rach," Brittany squealed as bounced on the bed. "We can bake cookies and help me redecorate my room."

Brittany's enthusiasm was contagious, Rachel realised it when she felt a grin creep up her face. "Sure," she whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well then, let's get going. By the way, pack an overnight bag, you're going to be wishing you brought extra clothes."

Rachel looked at her best friend in confusion. "And why would I need extra clothes?"

"You're going to sleep over at my place." Brittany giggled.

"In a different room, that is." Santana glared.

The diva nodded slowly then moved off to the edge of the bed. "Well, then let me just get ready."

Rachel took her time packing a sleepover bag and her thoughts ran away. 'I wonder what Quinn's doing right now.' She looked at the watch her girlfriend gave and it made her smile. 'She's an idiot sometimes…' A tank top was folded neatly and placed carefully in a bag. 'A sweet idiot. Still can't believe she gave me a beautiful wristwatch for an old alarm clock.' Then a bigger smile plastered her face as she remembered the blonde's reaction to the obnoxious ringing of her old clock. 'That reminds me…' Rachel left her friends in her room to get her toothbrush. 'What should I get her for Christmas? I mean… a muggle object would thrill her, I'm sure of that, but what?' she tapped her toothbrush against her chin thoughtfully. 'Maybe something that can make sounds… or something that can move using remote control… a different kind of magic." Rachel giggled quietly then sighed. 'I'll have to think about that later… I still have three weeks until we go back to Hogwarts. I should be able to come up with something she'll love.'

After Rachel was finished with all of her preparation, the three made their way to a cosy little café the diva had never paid attention to. "How are we getting there?" she finally asked.

"Floo powder." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly as she opened the door. "You don't have a floo network so we had to find a nearby wizarding café."

Rachel looked at the window before entering and read the words, 'Loco Parum Apricis'.

"Hey Barry." Brittany waved at the barman. "Can we use your fireplace?"

The old man smiled widely before replying. "You know where it is, go right on ahead."

"Thanks, you're the best." Brittany pulled Santana towards a door.

"Just doing my job, little miss." He nodded curtly to Rachel as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth.

Rachel followed her two friends into an empty room. It looked like an old fashioned dining room and a fireplace at the corner completed the look. "Come on, you go first." Santana pushed the diva forward.

Rachel just looked confused. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she said as she arched her eyebrow at the bowl of powder the Latina was offering her.

"Here, I'll show you." Brittany took a step closer towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder. "You shout the name of the place you want to go to. Throw the powder into the fireplace and then you step into it. Oh, and you have to keep your elbows tucked in, I'm not sure why, but I don't even want to know."

"Okay…" She tried to remember everything the blonde had just told her.

"So, just shout 'Pierce's home base' and you'll be there in no time," Brittany assured her. "So watch closely and learn." She turned towards Santana. "Baby, let Rachel go before you." She pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Whatever you want, duckie." Santana smiled lazily.

The blonde turned towards the fireplace and took a deep breath. She threw the powder that was in her hand and bright green flames erupted, surprising Rachel to jump back.

"Pierce's home base!" Brittany exclaimed before entering the magnificent fire.

Rachel watched in horror as she saw her friend being engulfed by menacing flames. Once the blonde was gone, she was once again shoved with the bowl of powder. "You're turn, dwarfie."

"Uhh… uhm… Santana, I believe that this wouldn't be a good idea because I'm quite certain that…"

"Stuff it and go." The Latina stated impatiently. "I'll be right behind you and you're taking my time away from my girlfriend, so I suggest you move your ass."

Rachel gulped and took a handful before doing what Brittany had done earlier. She stepped into the fire and felt her head spin. She kept her elbows tightly tucked in, waiting for the exit. It felt like an invisible hand pushed her out, forcing her to take a step forward. However, since Rachel's vision was blurred from the smoke, instead of taking an elegant step she stumbled unsophisticatedly out.

She braced herself for the cold tiles, but instead, she felt strong familiar arms wrap her around the waist. Rachel blinked in surprise as blonde hair entered her vision. She pulled back slowly and her breath hitched. A cheeky grin warmed the diva's cheeks and those mischievous, dancing hazel eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"Surprise, Vee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! :D Well, to some, it is, to others, it's not :P**

**This week's question:**

**What should Rachel and Quinn get for each other as Christmas presents?**

**Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Andie**


	24. Pierce's Pact

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, life got in the way but I managed to finish this chapter while high on meds! So excuse the mistakes. Actually, don't excuse them, tell me where they are so I know what to fix up and to learn from it :) Deal? :)**

**So anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone! Here's a little gift from me to you. Quite a long chapter but not my longest. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, subscribed and favourited this story! I don't know where you guys all came from but HI! And I hope that I don't let your hopes down with the chapters to come :)**

**A whole lot of Faberry interaction in this chapter so brace yourselves :)**

**oh by the way, to les4ev: if you still read this story, excuse my clumsiness in this chapter. I _know_ that there are places where it _really_ sounded weird in my head but didn't know how to fix it. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>She<em> braced herself for the cold tiles, but instead, she felt strong familiar arms wrap her around the waist. Rachel blinked in surprise as blonde hair entered her vision. She pulled back slowly and her breath hitched. A cheeky grin warmed the diva's cheeks and those mischievous, dancing hazel eyes made her heart skip a beat.<em>

"_Surprise, Vee."_

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes widened with recognition and she launched herself towards the blonde. "Quinn!" she exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of her girlfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed back at school! How did you get here? I didn't see you at the Hogwarts Express so how in the world did you…"<p>

Her rambling was cut off by a melodious laughter. "Breathe, Vee…"

Rachel pulled back again and slapped her girlfriend by the arm. "Ow? What was that for?" Quinn asked as she rubbed the sore spot, still with a wide smile upon her face.

"That!" The brunette pointed her index finger at the blonde. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, is for tricking me into thinking you were at Hogwarts!"

She once again launched herself and wrapped her arms around the Slytherin before pulling her for a breath-taking kiss. Any space between them was eliminated in a matter of milliseconds.

She trapped Quinn's bottom lips hungrily and nipped it before forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. A desperate moan vibrated against her lips and caused her to smile. She felt familiar arms wrap themselves against her body and the usual sneaky hand found its way to her glutious maximus.

Rachel ran her fingers up the blonde's neck and through the long blonde tresses before grabbing a fistful of hair in her hand. She was so desperate for this; she had missed this. She once again trapped the blonde's bottom lip and bit it as she gently pulled away.

"Ow?" Quinn's dilated hazel orbs were shown through her half-lidded bedroom eyes.

The shorter girl smiled and pecked her girlfriend once more before biting the bottom lip harder this time.

"Ow!" Quinn pulled her head away but kept a firm grip on the brunette's ass. "What was that for?" she pouted.

"That…" Rachel caressed the blonde's cheek as she eyed those familiar hazels, "Lucy Quinn Fabray… is for making me miss you for a whole week."

Quinn giggled softly. "I've missed you, too, Vee."

"I think I'm gonna barf," a voice behind them said.

They both turned to find Santana, Brittany and Dave. The Latina had her arms crossed against her chest as she pretended to gag while her girlfriend stood beside her with her eyes full of excitement.

Rachel, however, was more interested in Dave's reaction. She knew that the boy was fine with their relationship and Quinn had told her how the he had reacted when she came out to him, but this was the first time Rachel had done anything with Quinn in front of him. She eyed him warily and found nothing on his face.

Dave stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding on to a fruit. His face was expressionless as he took another bite of his pear. Rachel studied him and saw no tinge of hatred, disgust or jealousy; if anything, he just looked hungry. She grinned.

Dave felt uncomfortable under the diva's concentrated gaze and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" he mumbled.

Rachel blushed and shook her head. "Nothing," she mumbled as she rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. "And can you…" Rachel moved her hand behind herself and grabbed her girlfriend's hand away from her butt, "stop doing that?"

Quinn chuckled. "It's not like you notice until after anyway."

Rachel rolled her eyes but said nothing; instead, she cuddled closer towards that sweet scent she craved so much.

"So what do we want to do?" Brittany asked the gang.

"I've gots an idea. How about, you three bugger off while Brits and I get a little lone time?" Santana pulled Brittany by the hand.

The taller blonde didn't protest but gave the other three an encouraging smile as she mouthed, "Sorry."

Rachel was content in the embrace of the blonde but something behind her shocked her to the point where she leaped into Quinn's arms. "What was that?"

Quinn was carrying Rachel bridal style in her arms and looked down to see Brittany's dog sniffing the new individual in the room. She chuckled. "Relax, Vee. It's only Bernie."

Rachel looked down and saw a huge beaver or a tiny bear in the middle of the living room. It barked.

The brunette clung tighter to her girlfriend. "Can you… can you make it go away? It's not going to bite, is it?"

Quinn chuckled and made eye contacts with Dave. The boy knew what she wanted him to do. He crouched down and rested himself on one knee before clapping his hands against his thighs. "Come here, boy."

The excitable Saint Bernard bounded and leaped towards Dave before tackling the boy with his giant paws. "Down boy, down!" Dave laughed loudly.

"Your rodent problem is taken care of, Miss Berry," Quinn teased.

Rachel got down from the blonde's arms and scoffed, "That is not something I would call a rodent, Quinn Fabray. That is one giant beaver."

"But he's lovable." Quinn stuck her tongue out.

Rachel looked at the dog and saw that it was flat on its back with his tongue out while Dave was giving him a belly rub. "Well, he's cute if he's defenseless." She walked over to Dave and just before she bent down, Bernie was up again on his feet, causing her to move backwards again. "Stay!" she exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at the dog, "Stay."

Thankfully, Dave had Bernie by the collar and held him back, away from Rachel.

"Well, let's get your bag up to the guest room, shall we?" Quinn said, "Emblo?" she called out.

Two loud cracks caused Rachel to cling onto Quinn again. The blonde chuckled. "You know, if you don't stop shrieking and jumping into my arms every time something surprises you, I might just use that to my advantage."

Rachel slapped her girlfriend playfully before getting down once more. Right in front of Quinn were two house-elves, bowing their lowest to the point where their noses touched the floor.

"You have house-elves?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn nodded, "One, actually."

The said house-elves stood up straight and Rachel noted the difference between the two. One had a ragged pillowcase covering his entire body while the other one had a green sweater with a picture of a hawk on the front.

She studied the two elves and arched she arched her eyebrow in confusion. "I… I think I've seen… you before." She crouched down in front of the elf wearing the sweater. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and you are?" She held out her hand as she tried to remember where she saw this particular creature before.

The elf's eyes widened and stared at the brunette's hand. "Tim… Timo, Miss Rachel." The creature cautiously took the offered hand and grinned before moving his eyes to something behind Rachel.

The Gryffindor turned to see her girlfriend supporting a cold stare. "Quinn?" Rachel warily called.

"Yea, Vee?"

"Will you relax?" she asked.

Hazel eyes moved and homed in onto warm caramel ones before softening. "What?" Quinn asked absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Emblo, take Rachel's bags to Brittany's guest room."

Rachel turned her attention to the other elf. "That's okay, I can do that myself. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and you must be Emblo. How do you do?" She held out her hand once more.

Emblo didn't answer, he didn't even look at Rachel in the eyes.

"Emblo, Rachel asked you a question. Answer it." Quinn's voice was cold, Rachel noted.

"Emblo is fine, miss," Emblo bowed his head and muttered, "Filthy mudblood tainting the pure descendant of the Fabrays…"

Rachel's eyes widened with surprise. It didn't seem like what Emblo had said reached Quinn's ears, but it did reach Timo's.

"Take that back, Emblo!" Timo catapulted himself at Emblo and wrestled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Quinn grabbed both elves by their clothes and pulled them apart. "What did I say about fighting?"

Timo was still struggling in mid-air as he answered monotonously, "Miss Lucy said that Emblo and Timo are not allowed to fight."

Emblo was violently clawing the air between him and the other elf. "Stop moving!" Quinn commanded.

Rachel watched how Emblo froze in mid-air with his teeth out and his hands in front of him. However, Timo did not freeze like his friend did and was still trying to reach Emblo with his tiny fists.

Quinn lifted Timo level to her eyesight and only then did he stop moving. "We've been over this, Timo. If you're not going to make yourself useful, you might as well just leave."

What her girlfriend did next shocked Rachel. Quinn flung Timo across the room and he landed on his backside.

"Timo apologizes, miss Lucy. Timo will bring miss Rachel's bag up to miss Brittany's guest room." He waddled over to Rachel and picked up her bags. He bowed down again to Rachel and Quinn before disappearing with a crack.

Quinn took a deep breath before bringing Emblo up to her eye-level. "That was pathetic. Now go."

Emblo took one last look full of hatred towards Rachel and bowed in mid-air before disappearing with a crack.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and settled herself down on the couch. Rachel sat next to her and pulled her girlfriend's hand onto her lap. "What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"What was all that?"

Quinn looked towards Rachel and groaned. "Those were Emblo and Timo. Emblo's my house-elf and Timo's… well… I've set Timo free since ages ago but he wouldn't leave."

Dave moved and placed himself in the middle of the living room. He sat cross-legged on the carpet and rested his back on an armchair.

"Why wouldn't he?"

Quinn chuckled, "Because he's hard-headed and stubborn and whiny and annoying and beautiful and..."

"Are we still talking about the elf?" Rachel glared at the blonde.

"What? Oh, yea, Timo." She stuck her tongue out.

"Quinn…" Rachel whined as she moved towards her girlfriend.

Bernie barked again, causing Rachel to cower behind the blonde. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?" she asked after Dave got his hand on the dog again.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him, I mean, look at you… ow!" Rachel had pinched her girlfriend. "I'm kidding, Vee." Quinn kissed the top of the brunette's head.

A comfortable silence engulfed them. Rachel had rested her head against Quinn's shoulder while the blonde had her right arm around her girlfriend. The only sound that they could hear was Bernie's content heavy breathing as Dave scratched his nails on the dog's huge head.

"You still haven't told me when you got here." Rachel broke the silence.

"Hmm? Got where?"

"Here. In the human world. When did you leave Hogwarts? How did you convince professor McGonagall to let you go home?"

Quinn chuckled, "Why are you so curious? Aren't you happy with your surprise?"

"I am. But… why didn't you just tell me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you already knew."

"Well now that I know my surprise, can I know how you planned it?"

Quinn kissed Rachel's temple and left her lips linger against the tanned skin.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well what do you want to know?" the blonde muttered against her forehead.

"How did you leave Hogwarts without McGonagall's permission? Wait…" Rachel abruptly sat up, "You didn't sneak out of Hogwarts, did you?"

"No I didn't, you can calm down now, Vee." Quinn wrapped both of her arms around her girlfriend. "I wrote my name just before midnight."

"You what?" Rachel pulled away from the blonde to look at her eyes.

Quinn sighed. "Can you… stop moving? I'm cold."

"Oh… sorry." Rachel laid herself back against the blonde. "So continue."

"The deadline was on the first of December if I'm not mistaken."

"Actually, the third but go on," Rachel interrupted.

"Yea okay, the third. I wrote my name at around ten or something, when no one was around. Hogwarts has a pretty strict deadline regulation and I'm quite happy about it. They still let you sign the paper until the day is truly over."

"Oh… wait… you broke curfew?"

"I'm still alive?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! What if something were to…"

Quinn ducked and kissed Rachel on the lips. "Anyway, do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

Rachel pecked the blonde's lip and bit the bottom one as always.

"Anyway," the blonde continued with a jutted swollen lip, "Where was I?"

"How did you get back to the real world? Did you go with floo powder?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I was at the Hogwarts Express."

"You were?" Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I didn't see you anywhere though. I was with Brittany and Santana in the beginning but then they left and Finn came and asked to stay at my compartment. I left and tried to find another compartment and I didn't see you anywhere. I think I would know if I see my girlfriend in a crowded compartment."

Quinn chuckled. "You missed me, though."

"So where were you?" Rachel pulled the blonde's hand and drew random shapes on it.

"You were with Dave," Quinn stated.

"Yea, I was," Rachel absentmindedly answered, "Did Dave tell you that?" she looked towards the boy, who was still scratching the dog's head but had his attention towards the two girls. He shook his head. "You didn't tell her?"

"I was there, Vee." Quinn chuckled, "Remember Lupin?"

The diva's eyes widened. "That was you?" she exclaimed.

"Yea, a simple polyjuice potion and a random person's hair. It wasn't actually Lupin's, you just assumed I was him and Dave played along with your story."

Rachel's mouth was open. She didn't really know what to say though.

"I had to keep taking the polyjuice potion every hour but thank heavens you fell asleep." Quinn chuckled. "I thought you would've woken up because at some point, your teeth were chattering and you started shivering…"

"_You_ were the one that put the blanket on me?"

Quinn nodded and continued, "But boy, you sleep like a bear during winter." She grinned.

Rachel smiled amusedly. "I don't actually know whether I want to kiss you or slap you, but I have to say, I'm quite impressed, Quinn."

"Well what can I say?" Quinn tightened her embrace. "Slytherins are cunning."

Then the pieces came together as Rachel made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Timo picked you up at the station." She suddenly remembered where she had seen the elf before. "My daddy nearly stepped on him…"

Quinn nodded. "It's funny though. You seriously did not have a clue that I was going to surprise you?"

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't think you would."

The blonde grinned. "You don't know me well enough."

"Well I'm a pretty fast learner." She matched her girlfriend's grin and was closing the gap between the two when Bernie barked.

For a moment, Rachel had forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Dave chuckled and ruffled his fur. "Down, boy."

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Rachel moved away from Quinn to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Dave!" Someone screamed into the living room and Bernie's excited barking coloured the silence.

Dave chuckled and was about to grab the little girl who had just screamed when two other kids, around the ages of four and seven came into the room. All tackling and piling on the fluffy giant.

"Dave!"

Rachel watched amusedly as she looked at Quinn for explanation.

The blonde smiled and explained, "They're all my cousins. Dave, apparently, is their favourite."

"Not true," A girl, about their age came in the room and settled herself in the space between Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel arched her eyebrows in surprise. "You're… Gwen Delanie…"

Gwen turned her head to the right. "Yes, Berry?"

"W-what are…"

"She's my cousin," Quinn supplied simply.

"But aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Your point?" Gwen looked impatient.

"But I thought… I thought all your family's in Slytherin," she addressed the statement to her girlfriend.

"Brittany's in Hufflepuff, in case you've forgotten." Quinn stood up and picked up little girl who had wrapped her arms around Dave's neck; she then began to tickle the girl in her arm.

"Wait… how come I've never seen you two together? Or talk? Or interact? Or anything?"

"Hello?" Gwen looked at Rachel as if she were stupid. "Fabray Legacy?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "It's better if people don't know my blood relatives."

"Blood relatives?" Rachel scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "You have more cousins at Hogwarts?"

"Quite a few, yes. The only reason why you know Brittany is my cousin is… well… she's Brittany." She giggled.

"Oh… wow. That's… interesting." Rachel smiled at the thought.

"How so?" Gwen raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's just… I didn't… I didn't know you had other cousins at Hogwarts."

Quinn chuckled. "Well that was the point, Vee. By the way, Gwen, not a word to anyone about Rachel being here. Pierce's Pact." She settled her little cousin on Gwen's lap.

Gwen raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever, not like I care."

"What's the Pierce's Pact?" Rachel looked towards her girlfriend who had settled herself next to Dave.

"Hmm?" Quinn didn't look up from trying to tickle her little cousins. "Well… it's a pact Brittany's dad made. All members of the Pierce's family are sworn to secrecy."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well… to put it simply. Every member of the Pierce's family is protected by each other. Whatever happens in this house doesn't get out to the society." Quinn smiled and looked up at Rachel. "I mean, this _is_ Brittany's house so you can just imagine how her family is."

"So, just because her mom is your aunt, you're a Pierce too?"

The blonde nodded. "Extended families count so you can imagine how stuffy it gets during the holiday seasons. Right Bernie? Who's a good boy? Who's a good doggie?"

Bernie looked content; he had closed his eyes and had let his tongue out as Quinn scratched the back of his ears enthusiastically.

"Quiiin!" A little boy about four years old came up to her and opened his arms wide, "I wanna do da hewwikopta."

"Benny, aren't you too old to do the helicopter?" Quinn stuck her tongue out playfully.

"No!" The boy jumped on the spot and opened his arms wider. "You pwomise me wast year to do da hewwikopta wid me when you come bwack. You neva bweak your pwomise! A pwomise is a pwomise!"

Quinn gave a very over-exaggerated sigh and got up. "Alright, but I swear, if you grow any bigger than this, you're going to have to be the one giving me the helicopter."

"I pwomise I won't gwow!" Benny jumped up and down excitedly.

Quinn giggled as she picked up her four year old cousin in her arms. Now imagine a kid, laying facedown on the floor and someone picks him up with him staying in that position and twirls around in circles on the spot. In this case, Benny stretched his arms and pretended as if he was flying like Superman while Quinn twirled around, tutting/beatboxing to mime the sound of a helicopter.

"Dave!" The boy exclaimed as he tugged on Dave's arm to motion him to get up. "I wanna do that too!"

Dave chuckled. "You're too heavy, you twerp." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm not! I'm only six! You're like ten times bigger than me." The boy punched Dave on the arm. The soft giant barely felt it. "Dave!"

"What?" Dave seemed unfazed.

"Do what Quinn is doing with Ben!" The boy whined as he tugged Dave's arm harder.

"You asked for it, Jack." Dave grinned as he got up and threw his cousin over his shoulder before running around the couch a couple of times while holding the giggling boy on his back.

"Dave, be careful," Quinn warned as she put Benny down again.

"Don't worry." Dave smiled at his best friend.

Seeing her cousins get twirled around in the air, the little girl on Gwen's lap got jealous and scrambled onto her feet to get to the giant. "Dave!" she squealed.

Dave stopped right in front of the little girl and looked up at Quinn questioningly.

"Just be careful, okay?" Quinn answered his look.

He nodded and picked up the little girl before leaving the living room.

"Okay so, I'm going to make sure Dave doesn't crash into one of aunt Phoebe's antiques again." Gwen got up and straightened out her dress. "You coming Benny?"

The little boy shook his head and tugged Quinn's hand. "Again, again, again!" He squealed.

Quinn held her hand against her forehead; she felt kind of nauseous after the little game of hewwikopta. "Maybe later, Benny. I'm getting kind of dizzy."

"So, are you coming Benny?" Gwen offered again.

Benny shook his head. "Dats awwight. I'll wait here til Quinn gwets bwetta."

"Suit yourself." Gwen left in search of her other cousins.

Quinn sat down close next to Rachel. "Benny, I'd like you to meet someone."

The little boy looked Rachel, looking as if he had just noticed the girl in the room. "Owkay," he said.

"Rachel, this is my little buddy Benny and Benny, this is my special friend, Rachel."

"Hi there." Rachel gave him one of her warmest smile as she took out her hand. "I'm Rachel."

"Hi Wachel, I'm Benny." He replied as he observed Rachel quietly. "Why is she your spwecial fwend?" Benny turned towards Quinn. "Is she wike Dave?"

Quinn pulled him up to her lap. "No buddy, Rachel is not like Dave. But Dave is also not like Rachel. They're both special but in their own way, you see?"

After entertaining Benny for half an hour, Brittany and Santana came and interrupted them. The little boy squealed and jumped up towards her cousin. Brittany caught him and threw him in the air before hugging him. The Latina, however, eyed the boy cautiously. Surprisingly, Santana didn't say anything. In fact, she looked nervous at the sight of the talkative boy.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the tensed Latina; it was obvious that Santana was not used to children. Rachel slapped her girlfriend's thigh but left her hand purposefully there. The blonde slipped her own hand into Rachel's and intertwined their fingers, causing the brunette to smile subtly.

Brittany caught the small gesture and smiled knowingly to Quinn. Santana was too busy to try and keep up with the little boy to notice anything. However, when Gwen came in with the others, Quinn slipped her hand away.

Rachel's smile faded slowly and felt disappointment creeping up in her heart. She had missed Quinn and all she wanted to do was be alone with the blonde. However, she was also surprised by Quinn's laid-back attitude in the Pierce's home.

Lunchtime came and Brittany, being the hospitable host, ushered every one into the dining room. Dave carried Jack and Benny in his arms while Brittany had Angelica in hers.

Just before everyone stood up, Quinn had shot Rachel a pleading look, which had confused the brunette. The diva stood up and pretended to follow the others towards the dining room. Once every was out of the living room, she went back and stood in front of Quinn, who hadn't moved from the couch.

"Sweetie?" Rachel caressed the blonde's cheek and tipped her chin upwards. "Is everything okay?"

The blonde nodded slowly but didn't say anything else.

Rachel kneeled down in front of her girlfriend. She looked over the blonde's shoulder to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Baby?" She looked back at those insecure hazel eyes.

Quinn forced a smile and cupped the diva's cheeks. Rachel felt naked as her girlfriend studied her face and decided to rest her hand on top of the blonde's.

The blonde had something in her mind, that much, Rachel was sure of. However, she wasn't sure what it exactly was. There was something at the tip of Quinn's tongue that was fighting its way out and Rachel knew she had to be patient if she wanted to find out.

Quinn closed the gap between them as she trapped the diva's lip between hers. Rachel was taken by surprise but she was not about to object to the tender action. She reciprocated those soft moans and couldn't help but wonder what triggered the sensual kiss. It felt different to their usual make out sessions where both wanted to dominate the situation; this time, the blonde was caressing Rachel's lips as if they had all the time in the world. It was full of passion and yet, the diva sensed desperation.

Quinn pulled back and bit her lip in hesitation. "H-How…" She rested her forehead against her girlfriend's and cleared her throat. "What do you think?"

Rachel frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed and pouted. She pulled the diva on to her lap and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist while settling her head on the crook of Rachel's neck.

The brunette was still confused but opted to tighten her embrace around the silent hazel eyes. "Care to elaborate?" she prodded.

The silence was killing the diva but she knew Quinn needed her own time to explain whatever was on her mind. She fought her hardest not to ask more questions.

"What do you think of my family?" a husky voice on her neck finally broke the peace.

"Uhm… they're really nice, Quinn. I adore your little cousins. Especially Benjamin and Angelica. She's one little angel, isn't she?" Rachel smiled when felt a nod against her shoulder. "What is this about, love?"

Again, Quinn took her time in answering. Rachel held back a sigh and opted to give light kisses against the blonde's forehead.

"They're not pure-bloods."

"Oh?" Rachel didn't know where her girlfriend was going with her point.

"No…" The blonde raked her fingernails absentmindedly against the diva's thighs. Rachel's eyes shot wide open as she tried to contain the emotion caused by the simple action. She was one ticklish person.

"My da… my father doesn't know," continued Quinn.

"Ah." Rachel rested her hand on top of a pale one, hoping to discontinue the distracting gesture.

"My father doesn't know that some of Brittany's relatives are not pure-blooded. The Pierce's Pact stops _only _family members from leaking secrets and information to society." Quinn took a deep breath before continuing, "Whatever Dave and I do in this family, stays within this family." She chewed on her lower lip and pulled back to see the haze in brown eyes clear up.

"Oh." Rachel blinked her confusion away as she arched eyebrows in realization. "Oh, Quinn, uhm…" A grin crept up her face as she looked into those anxious hazel eyes. She didn't exactly know what to say at first so she chose to answer with a short kiss. "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I uhm… Thank you for doing this, for introducing me to another part of your life. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people, sweetie and I'm…" Rachel took the blonde's hand that was on her thigh and kissed the top of the knuckles lightly, "_Really_ happy that you let me see a different side of you."

Rachel saw relief flood Quinn's features and green eyes seemed to gain a new spark behind those golden specks. She heard the blonde exhale slowly as a new smile dawned on those pale features.

"You're holding my heart in the palm of your hands, Vee," Quinn breathed out.

The soft and tantalizing husky voice hypnotized the diva and she felt her head spin. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the atmosphere or the blonde's declaration but she started feeling really light-headed, as if she were on cloud nine. Those words had come out of nowhere and had somehow electrocuted Rachel's heart to the point where it was now thumping maniacally against her chest. She knew what she was feeling. "Quinn, I…" She flickered her gaze down to the blonde's lips then back up but with more determination in her heart. "I love…"

"Quinn?"

"Ah!"

"Whoa! Sorry, Vee! I'm… Gwen! You surprised us!"

"Why is Berry on the floor?"

"V-Rachel! I'm so sorry, she just…"

"If you're _really_ sorry, Fabray, you'd be helping me get up instead of… stop laughing! I could've injured my back and you wouldn't even… Quinn! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Here."

"Thank you. Delanie, you shouldn't surprise us like that. Imagine if there were elder people in the room! They might get heart attacks from the way you popped up out of nowhere!"

"…"

"Is she always this dramatic?"

"Yep."

"Quinn!"

"What? I'm being honest here!"

"For your information, Fabray, you dropped me on the floor. The least you can do is give me some emotional support!"

"Ha! You're quite emotional even without support!"

"Quinn! You're _so_ not helping!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Why don't _you_ stop yelling? And wipe that smirk off your face, Fabray!"

"I'm not yelling! And there _is_ no smirk on my… ow! What was that for?"

"That's for getting louder! And this…"

"Ow!"

"Is for smiling wider!"

"I can't help it! _You_ stop your cheeks from imitating a tomato!"

"So… There're leftover tuna sandwiches if you guys are hungry."

"Thanks, Gwen. We'll be right behind you. First, I've got to convert little miss Vegan here to start…"

"Nuh-uh. I've told you what a vegan is and I've told you that meat makes me sick."

"Tuna is not meat."

"Or fish."

"Now you're just arguing for the sake of arguing. I'm starting to doubt whether you're really vegan."

"Vegan is a lifestyle, Quinn. It's not…"

"So… are you guys coming?"

"Go on ahead, Delanie, we'll be right with you. Just give us two minutes."

"Suit yourself."

Gwen left the couple and once the silence enveloped the living room, the two of them stole timid glances at each other. They had started arguing playfully because they still had the left over excitement caused by Quinn's confession.

The blonde cleared her throat coolly even though her face was red as cherries. "What were you saying?"

Rachel's cheeks were no better. They had turned a dark shade of purple as she looked towards her girlfriend's playful hazel eyes. She shook her head in disbelief as she crossed her arms against her chest. "You're an idiot," she whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear while a huge grin crept up her face.

Quinn giggled as she approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the petite brunette. "I'm your idiot, though."

Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder shyly and muttered back, "Still an idiot."

Quinn grinned and tightened her embrace. "Lunch then?"

* * *

><p>"Why do you have your own room at the Pierce's?" Rachel asked as she studied the different objects scattered in the room.<p>

"I used to come here often." Quinn leaned down and picked up her Siberian husky. "When I couldn't stand it at home, I used to run away. This was my hiding spot. Pretty cool huh? I get my own bedroom."

Rachel frowned and turned towards the bed. "When was that?"

"I can't really remember. Before Hogwarts, I guess." Quinn eyebrows furrowed.

The diva settled herself on the bed with her girlfriend. "Now, tell me… why did you run away back then? What happened at home?"

Hazel eyes avoided Rachel's and focused themselves on the object in the brunette's hand instead.

"Baby steps, Vee." The blonde moved closer and pecked the diva on the lips.

"Hey!" Rachel pouted when her girlfriend moved away and took away the snitch that was in her hand.

"Patience is a virtue." She stuck out her tongue and released the snitch in her hand.

The puppy between them started barking at the unusual item and began to chase it all over the room.

Rachel bit her lower lip thoughtfully but the blonde broke her out of her reverie. "Come on, I need to let Dillon out."

"Who? Ah!"

Quinn tugged her girlfriend off the bed and headed towards the door. "Come, Ace."

The puppy, looked torn between following its master and chasing the golden flying object. It barked one last time at the snitch before leading the way out of the room for the two girls.

"Who's Dillon?" Rachel intertwined their hands as they walked through the corridor.

"Another pet of mine." Quinn kissed the diva's knuckle lightly.

"You love animals don't you?" It sounded more of a statement than a question.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Half of my house looks like a petting zoo. I also have a snidget but I didn't want to bring it here."

Quinn entered ascended a set of stairs and picked up Ace who was having trouble jumping each step of the way.

Rachel giggled quietly at the adorable puppy. "What's a snidget?"

"Hmm? It's a cross between a snitch and a midget," the blonde explained as she pushed the door to the owlery.

Brown eyes widened in confusion as she tried to imagine the unusual creature her girlfriend has just described. "How… how big is a snidget?"

Quinn held out her hand to a bird to step on and turned to Rachel. "Uhm… this high I guess?" the blonde indicated with her hand and stuck out her tongue.

The diva, noting the height and her own height, rolled her eyes. She had just realized that her girlfriend was making fun of her stature. "Not funny!" She stomped her foot.

Quinn giggled. "You're adorable when you get all pouty, you know." She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl pecked the girl's nose lightly. "Your lips always look so kissable afterwards."

This caused the diva's lips to stretch, plastering a wide smile on her face. "Oh? Is that why you like to tease me?"

"Maybe." The blonde winked and intertwined their fingers as she led them out of the owlery. "Ace, come boy."

The puppy was sniffing the owls that were perched neatly around the room when its master called. It bounded back outside to the corridor and Quinn shut the door behind him.

"So what's a snidget?" Rachel held the blonde's hand with both of hers.

"It's a type of bird. Picture a lemon with wings like a snitch's and a beak as thin as a needle. Back before the golden snitch was invented, a snidget was used and whoever caught one was given a hundred and fifty galleons. But well, a snidget, I'll show you one day, is a fragile bird. A human's grip can crush them to death so they invented the gold ball you had in your hand earlier and exchanged the galleons to points in the quidditch game," the blonde explained as they made their way to a balcony.

"You sure do know your quidditch, huh?"

"It's one of my passion." Quinn turned to her puppy and pointed her index finger at the dog. "Ace, stay," she commanded. Then she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and thrusts her arm forward, causing the hawk to take flight. "Ready, Vee?"

"Ready? Ready for wh-AAAAHHHHHH!" Rachel held on the blonde for her dear life. All she knew was that they were standing on the balcony and the next they were in mid-air.

Quinn held Rachel tightly as they landed softly on the roof. She chuckled quietly as she felt the smaller girl in her shiver in her embrace. "Vee?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me right now, Quinn Fabray." Rachel gripped her girlfriend's shoulders tighter while she tried to calm her own racing heartbeat.

The blonde merely chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on the diva's back while humming a tune she once knew.

After a moment had passed, the smaller girl was calm again. Her pacing heart had relaxed tremendously and she had forgiven her girlfriend mentally. "What are you humming?" she whispered curiously.

"Not quite sure," came the reply, "humming by memory."

Rachel loosened her death grip on the blonde and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Tell me something," the blonde nudged Rachel's head gently with her chin.

"Hmm?" The petite girl realized that they were standing on the roof, swaying in motion without music to accompany them. "What do you want to know?"

Quinn giggled quietly and thought of the things she wanted to know. "What are you passionate about?"

"Everything," the petite girl answered without a moment's hesitation.

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes and playfully bit her neck softly. "Name one."

"Hmm… singing. Though I have to say, I can't really showcase my talent and passion at Hogwarts, the muggle music subject at school is a bit out of date and the teacher also insists that we learn theories first," she huffed, "I don't get enough appreciation for my voice."

Quinn smiled as she tried hard to hide her amusement. "Sing for me, Vee."

Rachel pulled back and for some reason, that simple request surprised her. They stopped moving and brown eyes looked hesitant under the light of the stars.

The blonde, unsure of what silenced her girlfriend, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon plum lips. Small hands made their way up Quinn's shoulder and one rested itself behind her neck and the other somewhere, tangled in her long wavy mane.

"Please?" Quinn pleaded softly.

Rachel rested her forehead against her girlfriend's cheek. "You never have to ask me twice." She smiled.

Quinn grinned as she held her embrace tighter and moved them once again in a swaying motion.

Rachel was going through a playlist in her mind as she tried to think of a suitable song she could sing. Quinn, however, was just enjoying the rare solitude the universe had granted them.

"_This is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte,"_ she started, "_look at the skies," _she looked up into hazel eyes, "_they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte." She smiled widely at her awestruck, adorable girlfriend._

Quinn didn't understand what her girlfriend was singing and why the sky had eyes, but all she knew was that it was indeed a bella notte.

"_Side-by-side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. You know the night will weave its magic spell, when one you love is near." _The singer giggled softly.

Rachel's singing was enchanting in Quinn's ears, but her laughter was something else the blonde could not explain. How was one supposed to explain why a simple sound could be the trigger to a racing heartbeat?

Quinn grew up in a magical community where wands and spells were every day occurrences. However, swaying underneath the stars with the perfect girl in your arms, what other word would you use to describe it but magical?

Her eleven year old self wouldn't believe her if she were to go back in time to tell her younger self that sometime in the future, she would have the girl she had been crushing on for so long in her arms. She still didn't understand why, after all these years at Hogwarts, it was in her fifth year that the universe took pity on her and laid out fate's cards in a way where her world clashed with Rachel Berry's. All she could do was to thank her lucky stars.

"_For this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely… bella… notte…"_ Rachel smiled as she finished the song.

"That was beautiful…" Quinn whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful…"

A shiver ran up Rachel's spine and she was positive that it was because of the cold air. 'Definitely not because of Quinn's low and husky and oh so tantalizing…'

The smaller girl's lips were itching to be caressed. She didn't waste another second before pulling her girlfriend close and capturing those sweet lips between her own.

* * *

><p>They decided to sit on the roof with Rachel settling herself between Quinn's legs and resting her back against the blonde's front.<p>

Though it was quite obvious from their hugs and cuddles that the hazel eyes wanted to be the 'blanket', it was fun to demand to be the big spoon once in a while. The petite diva would never admit it, but she felt perfect in her girlfriend's arms. Comparing Quinn to Finn, the boy was just one big giant who didn't really know how to hold her. With the blonde, it just felt natural.

"I'm just saying honey, I want to be the one to wrap my arms around you."

"Well I like being the outer bear, besides, my arms are longer than yours, Vee, I can give you a bigger hug."

"I'm sorry to say, baby, as much as I love your arms around me, I think I should sit behind you this time, you look cold and you can use the extra warmth."

"I'm not cold... I'm not _colder_ than you."

"Sweetie, don't be stubborn."

"Ha! Coming from you that's like…"

"Quinn Fabray if you want me in your arms you will _not_ finish that sentence!"

"…"

"…"

"I don't like it when you call me Quinn Fabray."

"Sometimes I have no choice."

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Yes?"

"Rachel Barbra."

"Yes, Lucy Quinn?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Did you have something to tell me, Quinn Fabray?"

"I'm trying to annoy you with your full name."

"It doesn't quite have the expected effect on me, huh?"

"No."

"Well, I'm used to referring to myself as Rachel Barbra Berry, you know, in case I get famous people will know me from my name."

"Rachel 'Bighead' Berry."

"…"

"It has a ring to… ow!"

"So are you going to hold me or should I roll down my hair and let myself down from this tower?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn Fabray! Get behind me right now!"

"Ha! That's what she…"

"That's it I'm…"

"Sorry!"

"Quinn, get off me."

"No."

"I'm mad at you right now, so the least you can do is let me go."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Now?"

"Yes, Quinn, I'm still mad at you."

"How about… _now_?"

"Q-Q-Quinn, that is che-cheating, oh sweet mother of… stop it!"

"I'll stop if you stop being mad at me."

"N-No, Quinn get your hands… They're freezing!"

"Say you forgive me."

"I'll forgive you if you would take y-your h-hands from under my s-s-sweater!"

"If you put it that way… Do I _really_ want to be forgiven?"

"Quinn!"

"Happy?"

"Yes, quite, thank you very much."

Quinn hummed contently as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's stomach. "Can we sit down?"

The brunette rolled her eyes but sat down nevertheless. Her face was really, really hot and she was thanking her stars that her back was towards her girlfriend. She wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of her face because of Quinn's earlier act. The blonde really caught her off guard when she had slipped her pale hands under the diva's sweater and had been inching closer upwards.

Quinn was oblivious to her girlfriend's mini freak-out. She was snuggling and cuddling as close as she possibly could to the small body in front of her.

"I win," the blonde whispered, sending another shiver up the diva's spine.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a start and found a messy pile of blonde hair on her right shoulder, curled up against her chest. She smiled sleepily as she reached for her wristwatch on the bedside table. According to the hands it was still too early to wake her girlfriend up.<p>

She put her watch back on the table and turned her attention to the puddle of adorableness on her right. She brushed the blonde's long tresses away from her face and mapped the pale skin under her fingertips.

The diva saw an eyebrow twitch so she pulled her finger away from the blonde's nose only to find her girlfriend snuggling closer for warmth. Rachel had to contain her laughter when she felt their legs tangle and the blonde's face hidden against her chest. She also felt something else move near their legs and when she lifted her head, she saw a ball of white and black fluff resting at the foot of their bed. 'Ace,' she thought to herself and smiled.

She settled for running her fingers through her girlfriend's scalp as she heard a soft snore and something wet on her shoulder. Rachel frowned in amusement, 'Dave was right.'

Quinn was such a mystery in Rachel's eyes. Granted that they've only been dating for about a month, there were a lot of different sides of the blonde that the smaller girl was really surprised to see; there were playful Quinn, romantic Quinn, immature Quinn, deep Quinn, confident Quinn and so many more sides that she herself was sure that her girlfriend was schizophrenic.

Though she enjoyed being entertained and surprised by her girlfriend's personality, out of all the sides the Rachel had learned about the blonde, the one that she disliked the most was closed up and cold Quinn.

She hated seeing the emptiness in those hazel eyes. It was only after they had gotten closer that she realized it was because the blonde was trying to protect herself by not letting anyone in her life. Rachel considered herself lucky.

She looked towards the ceiling and inhaled deeply. She observed the bedroom Quinn confessed she used to run away to. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; just a bedroom with random items on her desk and shelves. She couldn't quite understand, out of all the girls… out of everyone Quinn Fabray could have, why her? Not that Rachel was complaining, she was merely curious.

The blonde had gone out of her way more than handful of times just for Rachel. She thought long and hard about the first time they interacted with each other and giggled softly.

The snoring beauty grumbled and draped her arm across Rachel's stomach. The brunette smiled and rested her hand on the said arm.

If it wasn't for Noah Puckerman, Rachel doubted whether she would have noticed Quinn as an individual. She'd also have to thank her best friend and her reflexes, without them, Quinn wouldn't have aimed her wand at the diva.

Then she thought about what happened the day before. Quinn probably planned the whole thing out. From Santana and Brittany visiting the Berry house to the journey to Pierce's home base. Then her thoughts flew to the Pierce's Pact; Quinn said that the Pact only prevents the members of the family from revealing secrets to the world. Rachel was not under any promises and her girlfriend trusted her not to spread it out. She turned towards the blonde and smiled. 'You've done so much for me,' she thought.

Quinn pulled her arm away from the small girl and stretched her arm. Rachel smiled as she moved to straddle her girlfriend. Her action caused Ace to stir and stretch on the spot. She smiled at the dog and then turned her attention once again to her girlfriend. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

The blonde's eyebrow raised by a millimeter but nothing else changed with her facial expression.

"Baby?" Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear and began kissing her jaw.

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed.

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"Honey pie? Cutie? Christmas pie? Thanksgiving Turkey?" She kissed her girlfriend after every pet name.

The blonde's lips quirked in amusement but her eyes were still closed. Ace had moved himself from the foot of the bed to where Rachel had previously rested, watching his master's lifeless body being crushed by another.

"Pumpkin? Sugarplum? Hibernating bear that not only snores but also drools?"

At this, the blonde opened one of her eyes and an eyebrow was raised in question.

"You drool. I have the evidence." Rachel tugged a piece of her shirt to reveal a wet spot the blonde had previously rested her head on.

Quinn smirked and stretched her arms away from her body. She arched her back, causing Rachel to widen her eyes for a split second. However, the blonde proceeded to rub her eyes with the back of her hand as she yawned.

Rachel watched the blonde's morning routine amusedly to find similarities between her girlfriend and Ace.

"You stretch like a puppy," Rachel stated absentmindedly.

"Hmm…" Quinn was still half asleep.

"Pups?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm calling you puppy from now on." She kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Do you agree with me?"

"Hmm…" answered the blonde.

"Pups?" Rachel smiled fondly as she brushed the messy blonde hair away to reveal half-lidded hazel eyes.

Quinn woke up the best way she could possibly think off. Her girlfriend was straddling her and she received butterfly kisses to wake her up. If it were possible, she would just stay in bed all day for the rest of her life; that was her first thought of the day. However, her Rachel made her alter her future life and decision with one simple question.

"Pups? Ever heard of amusement parks?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I still have no clue what Faberry and Brittana should give each other for Christmas. I'm a very creative writer, I know. (sarcasm). Help?**

**rm06: Of course I'd leave it there again ;)**

**Harley Quinn Davidson: I'm saving Quinn's reaction for later ;) Who knows how Rachel would tell Quinn about the kiss :)**

**gleekmx1: Überraschungen is German :) It means surprises. I decided to write it in German so that you guys wouldn't suspect a thing when reading the last chapter :) But then again, my German readers would know immediately what I had in store for them :)**

**Hopingthiswouldhappentome (anon): that's what I wanted at first but come on... Rachel's 15 and Quinn had just turned 16. I don't know about you but I didn't have that much money to spend on someone I've just begun dating when I was that age. But thanks for the advice :) You're the only that responded so thanks a lot :)**

**Dapper Lad: Ha! Centaurs! *like* *mental note***

**Little sad news, I probably can't update weekly for now because of a stupid report. I will be finished with everything by the end of January, early February. If I haven't forgotten about this story, I _will_ definitely update after my report's done! **

**Once again, happy holidays everyone :) Happy New Years 2012! I'm probably not going to update again this year but Guten Rutsch!**


	25. Amusement Park

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Things got in the way. Believe it or not, this is still the build up. It's all fluff and games until somebody gets hurt. When will that be? I don't even know. As I've stated before, this story is going to be one hell of a ride. Think you can keep up?**

**Happy reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vee… I just… I am <em>really<em> not sure about this," Quinn mumbled as she moved the oversized beanie away from her eyes.

"Nonsense, we've been through this a dozen times already. You promised me. This is going to be our first official date in the muggle world." Rachel tucked a stray of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear and looked into insecure hazel eyes.

Quinn bit her lower lip under the diva's gaze and fixed up her full-rimmed glasses. "I still think that I should take the polyjuice potion."

The brunette tapped her girlfriend sharply on the nose. "No. I told you that no one is going to recognize you or me at the amusement park. No one pays attention to other people and you've covered yourself in dark clothing so that you'd blend in with the background, I say that we're safe enough to go out together."

"B-but…" Quinn pouted. "How can you be sure? What if I see a member of the Malfoy's family or Dave's family?"

The petite brunette buttoned up the dark green sweater her girlfriend was supporting. "You see, pups, the problem with your argument is that they're all pure-blood families. I highly doubt that they will ever step foot into any muggle events or places. Let alone, one as crowded as amusement parks."

"Okay, we'll scratch out pure-bloods. What about those half-bloods and muggle-borns? They're most likely to visit these kinds of places, right? I mean, it's the season after all."

Rachel sighed as she picked up a chequered black and white scarf and wrapped it snugly around Quinn. "Pups, I've already picked a place far enough from a wizarding community _and_ for us. We've also gone through the trouble of getting you a so-called 'disguise'. You just _had_ to forget an extra polyjuice potion that day leaving us with only two hours time to shop and don't even get me _started_ on how many times you got distracted by electronic stores."

Quinn giggled quietly then settled on a content hum as she pulled Rachel closer by her hips. "Tell me again why you're so intent on me not using the polyjuice?" Her arms found their ways around the smaller girl.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments." Rachel pulled the beanie over those sparkling hazel eyes, causing the glasses to slide down to the edge of the blonde's nose.

"I know. Tell me anyway." Quinn lifted her head to peek at the petite girl in front of her from under her beanie.

Rachel smiled as she cupped the back of the blonde's neck with her hands. "Because I want to hold _your_ hand tonight. I want to see _your _eyes when we arrive at the park. It's different when you're disguising as someone else." She pulled the beanie off, letting a flow of blonde hair drop messily on Quinn's shoulder. "I just… I just want to be with you. Somewhere no one knows us. Where we can be just us. And I want to show you a fun side of the muggle world. So please?"

Quinn bit her lip in contemplation as she her gaze dropped on to the diva's lips. Time ticked on as the blonde's mind whirred to make a decision. Finally, after a moment's pause, the insecure girl nodded in approval, causing a smile to form on the diva's lips.

Hazels looked back up at chocolate deep eyes. "Quinn… I…"

Quinn grinned and pulled the diva abruptly against her, causing the latter to squeak. "Let's go?" A breathy whisper passed between them before clashed lips closed the gaps.

Rachel pulled back breathily after having the air sucked out of her lungs. She raked her fingernails up the blonde's back, causing the latter to shiver. "By the way," she pecked the blonde's lips, "You look _really_ good with glasses."

Realization slowly dawned on the blonde's face but before a smug grin formed on her lips, Rachel giggled as she pulled the beanie over Quinn's head, effectively hiding those sparkling hazels.

* * *

><p>The two girls used floo powder to travel to their first destination, Gringotts, to exchange their money into the muggle currency. Rachel entered the bank alone while Quinn waited at the Leaky Cauldron. Due to her current appearance, people gave her weird looks and that started to make the blonde uncomfortable. She got out of the leaky cauldron and saw a bookshop right beside the pub she decided to busy herself with.<p>

She was lost in boredom when an approaching figure caught her attention. She saw the reflection of someone familiar on the front window of the bookstore. Quinn pulled her scarf up to hide half her face as she fixed her glasses again.

'No… don't come any closer,' she thought hard to herself, hoping the figure would understand telepathy and would just leave her alone.

The person hesitated for half a second before continuing towards where Quinn was standing.

'No! Stop! Stop right there!' Quinn panicked as her eyes shifted around display of books.

The individual stopped right beside Quinn. The blonde held her breath and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Ten seconds past and Quinn was getting light-headed from not breathing. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, please don't.'

"You look funny."

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped her best friend hard on the arm. "You're not supposed to recognize me!"

Dave looked confused as he rubbed the sore spot. "Is… this a disguise?"

"Well since you knew who I was, I guess it's not." She crossed her arms, feeling really disappointed that someone identified her so quickly.

Dave chuckled quietly, "It wasn't the clothes that gave you away."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Then?" she prodded.

"Your stance." Dave pocketed his hands and as he scanned the books in front of them. "Just the air around you. It's just… you."

"_That_ gave me away?" The blonde pouted.

The boy nodded. "What's with the clothes anyway?"

The question caused Quinn to drop her hands and hide them timidly in her jacket pocket. "Rachel is taking me out on a date today," she mumbled as a grin started to form on her lips.

Dave looked sideways and smiled. "Well, you do look extra pretty today, Luce."

Two pairs of hazel eyes met as a full-blown smile invaded Quinn's lips. "Thanks Dee."

"Where is she taking you?"

The smile faltered a bit. "Am… amusement park."

"What's that?"

"It's… like… games and shows for everyone, I think. She said there'll be a lot of sweets there. I'm still not exactly sure what it'll look like, but time will tell.

"Be careful, hmm?" The boy nudged her elbow softly against the blonde's arm.

Quinn linked one of her arm through Dave's and nodded. "Always am, aren't I?"

Dave looked down on his best friend with eyes full of uncertainty. "Promise me?"

The blonde huffed as she looked back up at the giant teddy. "Yes, Dee, I promise."

A comfortable silence filled the air between the childhood friends. Dave fixed up his hoodie and covered his own head. Quinn chuckled as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Might look strange for a muggle to be holding on to me." He grinned.

"That would look strange indeed. But you do agree that I look enough like a muggle?"

"Told you before. If it weren't for you stance and aura, I wouldn't have even approached," the boy explained, "And your anxiety slapped me across the face."

"It was _that_ obvious?"

Dave nodded. "To me anyway."

"Noted." The blonde fixed up her beanie and glasses again. "Did you already get a present for your mom?" she asked.

The boy shook her head. "It's why I'm here."

"At least an idea of what you're going to get?"

He shook his head once more. "You're the brain."

Another long silence filled the air.

"Get her that coat she's been wanting," Quinn suggested.

"True."

"Easy enough."

"Hmm."

"Oh, and that headdress we saw a few days ago."

"But I don't…"

"Access my fault, say it's from us."

"But she'll…"

"Doesn't matter. Once we've bought it, she can't really refuse it."

"Hmm."

Quinn fiddled with her fingers and stared at her feet.

"You really don't have to, you know," Dave said quietly.

The blonde looked up, knowing what went through the boy's mind. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to feel guilty for going out with her."

Golden freckled hazel eyes couldn't bear another second as they turned away. Quinn felt a lump on her throat as her eyes began to get misty.

"You didn't have to change the topic. You don't have to hide your excitement." Dave pulled away the arm that Quinn was holding on and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulder. "I know you've been dreaming of going out with her ever since you kicked me in your sleep." He chuckled.

Quinn choked out laughter as she wrapped her arms around the giant. "Serves you right for filling my mouth with whipped cream."

"You deserved it. My arm was numb that day because of your big head."

The blonde slapped his stomach, causing the boy to chuckle quietly.

The laughter and playfulness died down as they both observed their reflection on the store's front window.

"You're jealous," she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry it hurts."

Quinn knew her best friend was jealous. He is quite an expressionless individual but the blonde knows him better.

The first time Rachel was invited over to Brittany's house, Quinn had been overjoyed to see her girlfriend again. Just like the diva had done, she had also observed Dave as the two couple had reunited with a kiss. Even though Rachel had found no emotion behind the boy's actions except for hunger, it had been different behind knowing hazel eyes.

Quinn had noticed a flash of sadness behind the boy's eyes and the tip of his lips had dropped by a fraction of a millimetre, which he had hid by taking a bite of his pear.

Dave glanced at his best friend. "As long as you're happy." He shrugged. "You'll always be my lady, you know that?"

Quinn frowned and a small pout formed as her mind started thinking about her guilt.

"Stop thinking so much." Dave gripped the blonde's shoulder firmly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She smiled as she tightened her hug. "I love you, teddy, Dee."

Dave chuckled. "Love you too, lil Luce."

The blonde giggled quietly. "I'm not lil no more."

They stood in silence for the next fifteen minutes; neither needed to say a word for the other to understand.

Dave broke off his one armed hug when he saw Rachel's reflection approaching them. Quinn turned around and pulled up her scarf to cover her mouth.

"Hello, Dave. It's nice to see you here." Rachel gave him her usual wide diva grin.

"You too, Berry."

Rachel had watched the two childhood friends from afar and felt jealousy brewing up in her heart. She envied the relationship between the two. They would have made the perfect pureblood couple that would have satisfied their pureblood ancestors. Though the diva believed that Quinn was attracted to her, the fact that they were betrothed still bothered her.

"I haven't seen you at Brittany's lately, have you been keeping yourself busy?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much." He didn't elaborate.

"Okay… so." For some reason, talking to the gentle giant had always been a difficult task for the diva. Wanting to be a good girlfriend, she attempted to befriend the boy but with no luck. She envied how fast her girlfriend became close to her best friend, even though their relationship was based on pranks and insults, the diva wanted the same friendly bond with Dave.

"Would you like to join us?" Rachel offered.

Quinn's eyes widened at the invitation. 'Wasn't this supposed to be _our_ first date?' she thought to herself.

Dave sensed the tense aura his best friend emitted. "No, thanks."

Rachel wasn't discouraged. "Come on, it'll be fun. Santana and Brittany are going to meet us at the amusement park, the more the merrier," she finished off with a smile.

The boy looked confused as he glanced down at the blonde. Quinn was still staring her girlfriend as her mouth drop a few centimetres.

"Sorry." The boy looked back up and shrugged. "I have things to finish today."

"Oh… that's pity. Maybe next time, then?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Shall we, pups?"

Quinn didn't reply her but merely unhooked her arm from Dave's. "My vault, Dave," she reminded him briefly.

"Careful, Quinn." He pocketed his hands back into his jeans pockets.

"Always am."

"Bye, Dave." Rachel left the boy as she tried to catch up with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Will you please slow down?" Rachel skipped the rest of the way to be beside the blonde. She caught Quinn's hand and to wrap her own fingers with pales ones.<p>

It seemed as if the brunette had done something wrong because the minute she touched the blonde, Quinn pulled her hands away to hide them in her jacket pockets.

The action disappointed the diva and also surprised her at the same time. "Pups, what's wrong?"

Quinn didn't reply. She trudged her way to their destination, back to the busy streets of London. It went on for a while until they turned a corner to a less busier road.

"Pups, stop it. Just talk to me. Did I upset you?" Rachel tugged the blonde's elbow only to be shaken off. She took a deep breath and stopped. "Quinn, I'm not going anywhere with you, if you keep acting like that."

The blonde slowed down her pacing and turned around to find the petite brunette in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms folded. A hint of defiance and determination flashed in both girls' eyes. They continued to stare at each other, willing the other to give in.

Quinn slowly started walking backwards, away from the smaller girl. Rachel squinted her eye as if challenging her, 'if you take another step away from me…'

Fortunately, the blonde got the hint and rolled her eyes before walking towards her girlfriend with a hung head and a pout.

A big wide grin formed on Rachel's face as she too approached her girlfriend. "So, tell me like a big girl, the reason that you're upset with me."

Hazels glanced briefly at chocolate eyes before staring at the space between the two girls.

"What?" Rachel cupped one of the blonde's cheeks and was glad when the latter didn't turn away. "Just tell me," she pleaded quietly.

Quinn sucked impatiently on her teeth before sighing quietly. "Why did you invite Dave?" she mumbled.

"Is…" Rachel looked amused, "Because, puppy, he's your best friend and I know that the two of you haven't been spending time together because you're always with me lately. I thought you'd be happy…" she dropped her hands slowly along the blonde's arms and took Quinn's wrists out of her pockets, wrapping her glove-covered hands around frozen ones. "And I was hoping that I'd get to know your best friend better. You _know_ Santana and I envy how the two of you can joke around so easily."

"Dave doesn't joke around," the blonde mumbled, still avoiding the intent gaze of brown eyes.

"That's not the impression I get when the two of you are alone."

Quinn stared at their joint hands. "Then why Santana and Brittany? Yea, Santana's your best friend and all but…" she took a quick glance up to big brown eyes only to stare back down again, "I thought this was _our_ date… Our _first_ date, Rachel."

"Quinn, I didn't purposefully invite them." Rachel pulled the blonde's arms around her tiny body. "I was gathering information one afternoon about amusement parks we could visit while you and Santana were having snow wars or something and…" tanned hands crawled up the blonde's shoulders and intertwined themselves, settling comfortably behind Quinn's neck, "And… that left Brittany with me." Rachel closed the gap between them causing Quinn to look at the brunette in the eyes. "Brittany and amusement parks, can you put two and two together?"

Quinn scoffed knowingly.

"And you do know how Santana is when Brittany wants something, don't you?"

The blonde didn't reply as she looked away to stare at something at a distance.

"What is this about, pups?" Rachel stood on her tiptoes and laid a soft kiss against a cold cheek. "At first I thought you were jealous."

Quinn scoffed but felt a tinge of warmth creeping up her neck.

"But it doesn't make sense because you brought Santana and Brittany into the picture and that would be weird." The brunette chuckled quietly, oblivious to the blonde blushing. "So tell me?"

Quinn didn't react, but the way her jaw clenched and relaxed told Rachel to be patient for an answer.

"I don't like sharing you," came the mumbled response.

Something made Rachel's heart beat faster after hearing the reply. She blinked her surprise away and grinned. "I beg your pardon, I don't think I managed to catch that, pups."

Quinn looked down at the smaller girl and she just had to roll her eyes at the smug grin. "I'm not repeating it," she said as she turned and walked away.

Rachel giggled. "Might I remind you that I am not a piece of object that one can just easily claim?" She caught up to the blonde easily this time and slipped her own hand right into her girlfriend's.

Quinn turned around suddenly and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "Like it or not, Berry, I'm going to claim your heart before you know it." The promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>If Rachel thought about it, her nickname for Quinn was quite fitting. She had nearly forgotten about the fact that her girlfriend was born in a very proud pureblood wizarding family and hence, the blonde was not accustomed to everyday muggle objects. The trip to the amusement park was quite a reminder; Quinn would stop every thirty seconds just to observe the new objects she discovered.<p>

"Vee, what's that?" she asked as she pointed at a red looking object, sticking out on the sidewalk.

"It's a fire hydrant, pups, they're scattered all over the city," Rachel answered as she gently tugged the blonde to keep moving.

"All over the city? Why? It's looks bloody ugly." Quinn was still looking backwards, trying to decipher why someone would put an object that would obstruct passersby. "What does it do, Vee?"

"Well, it's used to draw water out by firemen to extinguish nearby fire."

Hazel eyes seemed to light up at the explanation. "Can we try it?"

Rachel chuckled at the enthusiasm. "No, puppy, as I've stated before, they're for firemen to use. To help them put out burning buildings when they need a supply of water."

Quinn looked around and pointed at a nearby store. "Can we set that on fire?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, pups, we can't set random buildings on fire. They belong to people, you know. They won't be pleased if they come home to a burnt building."

"But.. but… please? I'll help put it out again." The blonde pouted. "I'll even fix their belongings as well. I'll put everything back right before they even come home!"

Rachel's heart melted when she heard the whimper the blonde had added to help her argument.

"No." She tapped the blonde's nose lightly, causing the glasses to slide down a bit. "It's not right to burn people's houses for the sake of having fun, pups."

The blonde pouted and hung her head for the next two minutes, until she saw something else that attracted her.

Yes, Quinn reminded Rachel of an over-excited puppy, curious of its surroundings for the first time. If the diva looked closely, she might even spot a tail wagging furiously behind the blonde.

Just then, a loud blaring noise surprised both of the girls. Quinn, not knowing what the ear-piercing odd noise was, was quick with her wand and in a matter of a split second she had it pointed at the source.

"No!" Rachel pulled the blonde's armed hand down abruptly.

Cautious hazel eyes bore right into Rachel's. For a split second, the diva was threatened. She hugged the shocked blonde tightly, hoping to calm her down. She heard the blonde's racing heartbeat in her ear.

The siren of the police car began to get louder and it distracted Quinn. They watched as the vehicle pass by as the stiff body in Rachel's embrace began to relax.

"What was that?" Quinn muttered.

The smaller girl let go of her embrace and looked back at the disappearing car. "That was a police car." She looked back up at her girlfriend.

The blonde was breathing rather irregularly and Rachel rubbed the sides of her girlfriend's arms.

"No need to panic. It's normal for them to make that sound to warn people on the streets to move away."

"Why?" Came the quiet reply.

"They're here to reinforce the government laws. They warn people so that they can move quicker on the busy streets. Something must have happened for it to be an emergency."

The moment when curious sparkling hazel eyes transformed into cautious and cold had scared Rachel.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded as her features began to relax. "Sorry."

"Don't be. At least now I know that you have great reflexes." The diva smiled warmly. "However, I have to inform you that I have to take away your wand for the remainder of the day."

Quinn's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because I can't risk you accidentally set something on fire and judging by your reflexes, you would have hexed it if I was late for another second."

"But… no, I just… what if something were to happen…" she protested.

"Pups." She cupped pale cheeks and gazed intently into hazels. "_I_ will make sure that nothing is going to happen to us. So will you just relax and enjoy the day?"

Quinn blinked a couple of times at their close proximity. She hesitated but sighed in resignation as she slowly nodded. "Just… can… can I just… can you put it somewhere where I know that it's safe?"

Rachel grinned. "Of course, pups." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked the blonde's forehead.

Quinn chuckled. "You really like calling me pups, don't you?"

"As much as you like wagging your tail at new muggle objects," she joked.

The blonde froze and shifted her eyes from the brunette's.

"What?" Rachel asked when she sensed the anxiety.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "That... guy just looked me."

Rachel turned around but saw no one suspicious. "Just ignore it. It's still kind of weird in the muggle world for two girls to be kissing. Some people are just plain homophobic."

"Are you sure that he doesn't suspect us being witches?" the blonde asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing of the sort, I can assure you." She pecked luscious lips. "Will you relax now?"

Quinn smiled. "Okay. So, tell me, can we ride on that 'police car'?"

* * *

><p>They met up with Brittany and Santana once they arrived at the amusement park. Rachel was definitely glad that Brittany had joined them because she would <em>not<em> go on another 'thrilling' ride to amuse Quinn. They had been on five different rides and that was more than enough for the diva's upset stomach.

As the evening went by, she was glad that she took Quinn to the park. She had never seen the blonde so happy and relaxed with her surroundings. Rachel had taken nearly an hour to convince the blonde to come out of her shell when they had first arrived.

Needless to say, after the first ride, the blonde had completely forgotten about her worries. She had lost her glasses when they went on the rollercoaster ride but it didn't seem like she cared or even realized it.

"San, don't you think that that's a cute animal?" Brittany pointed at one of the duck doll at one of the stands.

"Do you want one, Bee?"

"You're one whipped sucker, Lopez." Quinn grinned behind her cotton candy.

"Look, pups, they even have a star shaped one." Rachel gently tightened her grip on the blonde's hand.

Santana smirked as she challenged Quinn telepathically.

The blonde gave her a deadly glare before walking over to the ball-throwing game.

They spent the next ten minutes getting frustrated at the rigged game. Santana and Quinn knew that the cans were filled and that it was unfair for the both girls. However, with their girlfriends cheering them on and their competitive nature getting the best of them, neither wanted to back down.

"I swear, if you don't show us what's inside that can, I will personally hmph mmph hmph…"

"San, be nice." Brittany had hugged her from the back and was covering her mouth.

"Come on, ladies, I'm a fair guy. You were definitely off target, so why don't you have another shot?" The guy gave them a mug grin.

Quinn picked up a ball and shot him a glare. She pulled her whole arm back and chucked it as hard as she could.

"Fuck!"

"Pups!"

"Haha! Nice, Fabray!"

"Oops, did I miss?" Quinn smirked. "Come on, Vee. I'm going to just buy you one." She turned around and offered her hand to her girlfriend.

"Come back here! You little…"

"No!"

Smack.

"Vee!"

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with pain on the side of her head. She groaned and leaned closer to a soft and warm body. "What happened?"<p>

Quinn chuckled quietly. "You just took a ball to the head and passed out."

The little diva cringed when she rearranged her sitting position.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million galleons, pups. No, I'm in pain. I just took a ball to the head and I'm afraid that he's killed more than a few brain cells. If I fail my academics, I will sue that guy for every knuts he has."

She felt cold lips attach themselves softly against her forehead. She cringed at the touch but felt that it was a nice way to compress her throbbing head.

"How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes or so." Quinn looked at brunette's wristwatch. "I'm sorry but I don't have any medicine on me and I don't know how to heal a muggle pain."

"It's alright, pups. Just… just let me take a breather."

"Do you want to go home?" the blonde offered.

Rachel pulled back to see worried eyes staring back at her and she smiled. "No. I don't want to miss out on this moment," she said as she laid her head back on the crook of the blonde's neck. "You do realize that at school we aren't as free as we are now. So, I'm squeezing every minute I can spend with you."

Quinn giggled quietly. "Sing me something, Vee," she asked.

"Hold me tighter and maybe then I can think of something to sing to you."

The blonde was happy to oblige.

They sat in comfortable silence as they watched other people pass by.

"Let's go to the park… I want to kiss you underneath the stars. Maybe we'll go to far, we just don't care, we just don't care." Rachel giggled. "You know I love it when you're loving me. Sometimes it's better when it's publicly." She felt Quinn's arms tighten gently around her. "I'm not ashamed. I don't care who sees us hugging and kissing, our love exhibition…"

Rachel stopped when she remembered what the song meant. Quinn nudged her gently. "Why d'you stop?"

"Because, pups, it's… I've just remembered that it's quite an inappropriate song."

"Why? I like it. We_ are_ at a park and I don't care either that strangers see us hugging and kissing. I haven't seen one single wizard here tonight and… yea… I just don't care right now." Quinn smiled at the thought.

The little diva's cheeks began to warm up. "I'm glad you find the song fitting, pups. But you see," Rachel pulled back to see the blonde's reaction, "if I continue that song, it talks about having sex in public."

Quinn's eyes widened a bit and she barked out laughter. "I'm not sure the public part, but I'm definitely up for behind doors."

Rachel slapped her girlfriend's arm playfully. "That's not what I had intended to mean."

"I know." She grinned. "But I'm still up for that hugging and kissing you underneath the stars."

Rachel smiled and looked back to the rides of the park. "Well, I have been meaning to try this one ride that I know you're going to find boring."

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't stop laughing at her frightened girlfriend. "You know, you have this irrational fear of heights and you wanted us to go on this really slow ride that I find, you were right by the way, boring, that puts us up meters above the ground? I will never understand you."<p>

"Will you stop moving? You're shaking the seats and yes, I know that it's quite a hard concept to understand for you but I find ferris wheels quite romantic. I thought that if I have you with me, I wouldn't be quite as scared but you're just making it worse, _Fabray_."

Quinn's laughter turned to soft giggles. "There are other things that can be romantic, you know."

"Yes, I've realized that. But it's been one of my wishes ever since my dads told me about their first date at an amusement park too. The story had quite an impact on my childhood and hence, why I wanted to experience it too. Finn wasn't quite as romantic since he threw up after his second ride on the rollercoaster."

"You took Finn here?" Rachel didn't miss the jealous tone of the question.

"Once, a long time ago, pups. There's no need to be jealous and it wasn't here, here. It was just another amusement park his parents had brought us along to."

Quinn sucked on her teeth aggravatingly. "I'm not jealous," she said as she clenched her jaw.

"I know you're not, pups," she teased as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not." Quinn's face and her body gesture were the complete opposite. The brunette found it quite endearing and smiled. "It happened before we were together, so I don't care," the blonde continued.

A pang of guilt emerged from the pit of Rachel's heart. She wondered how she was going to tell her girlfriend about Finn coming over to her house and forcing a kiss on her.

"Pups, you're more romantic by being yourself than him when he was trying to woo me."

Sparkling hazel eyes glanced sideways. It seemed that Rachel had said something right to cheer the blonde up.

"So now, stop sulking and be yourself to distract me from this terrifying ride." Rachel pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

Quinn giggled at the topic. "So what about that kissing underneath the stars, Vee?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're really not going to let that one go, are you?"

"Nope." Quinn grinned.

The diva looked up the dark sky. "Unfortunately, it's a bit cloudy tonight and the lights from the rides are blinding our view even more." She looked down. "It's a pity that I can't see the stars." Rachel glanced up to the soft hazel eyes.

"I can't see them either," Quinn glanced briefly above her before returning the soft gaze of her girlfriend's, "but I spy something brighter than the brightest stars."

Rachel blinked at the statement. She knew that line and it was making her heart contract, waiting for the burst.

"Quinn… I…"

Quinn smiled and dipped her head closer towards Rachel. "My Venus." She whispered.

Quinn closed the gap, effectively capturing Rachel's lips.

And her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: We Just Don't Care (PDA) by John Legend. Enjoy the fluff. Til next time.<strong>

**Andie**


	26. Tis the Season, Love and Understanding

**A/N: Little reminder, this story is rated M. Longest chapter I've written :) Happy reading**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need  
>I don't care about the presents<br>Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Rachel and Quinn walked back arm in arm through the snow-covered streets of London. The little brunette held the blonde's arm in a vicelike grip to absorb as much heat as possible. Though blood no longer circulated in the blonde's arm, she remained quiet and happy for the fact that her girlfriend needed a much physical contact as she did.

A few months back, Quinn would never have believed that she would ever be walking with Rachel Berry on her arm, perched like a koala. She hadn't felt content for a long time and it was all because of the little diva that kept making her heart beat irregularly. Those gloomy and depressing days seemed to have brightened ever since they crossed paths.

Rachel, on the other hand, was not thinking any of that. Her mind whirred to things that had just happened at the amusement park. She really could not dream of anything more perfect than what had happened at the ferris wheel; her grin could prove that to other pedestrians.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company and the snow that was falling all around them. Footsteps carved the untouched snow-covered pavement; with no particular destination in mind, they trudged onwards, listening to the pleasant crunches beneath their feet.

Time was lost in their minds and if they took the chance to look around, both would realize that they were also lost. However, neither of these things seemed to bother the two girls as they stopped at a winter wonderland.

Well, behind hazel eyes, it was, but behind brown ones, they were just standing across a children's playground.

"Can we?" Quinn turned hopefully towards her girlfriend.

Rachel giggled quietly. "Sure."

They walked tentatively across the paved street and approached the playground. An idea popped up in the blonde's mind as they walked side-by-side. A foot was placed strategically right in front of smaller ones, causing the diva to trip unceremoniously and land face flat in the snow.

Melodious laughter filled the air as Rachel blurted snow out of her mouth. "Pups!"

"I'm sorry!" The blonde kneeled right beside her girlfriend. "It was too good of a chance to pass. I didn't think you'd fall face first."

"That was totally uncalled for, pups! What would have happened if the snow wasn't thick enough to break my fall and I end up breaking my nose?" The diva brushed off the remaining snow on her jacket.

"Well, the snow is thick enough and if you did break something, I'd just fix it with a band-aid." She cheekily grinned.

Rachel glared at her adorable girlfriend. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"If I weren't, you wouldn't be covered in snow." Quinn stuck out her tongue.

"Yea? Well, you have to understand that I hate being alone so…" The petite brunette grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her blonde.

Quinn laughed playfully as she tried to block the oncoming attack from her girlfriend. She got back up on her feet and dodged as much as she could. The brunette managed to spray snow on the blonde and it was now starting to drip from her beanie.

"Come back here, Fabray!" Rachel also got up on her feet and grabbed another handful of snow before forming it into a ball.

"Oh, you want to play that game, do you?" Quinn scraped of snow from a slide and came closer towards the brunette.

"You bet your sweet behind, I do." Rachel took a step closer and aimed the ball at her girlfriend.

The ball hit Quinn squarely on the face; her jaw dropped in disbelief. "You are so…"

"Don't you come closer with those, pups, I swear, if you… ahh!" Rachel ran away from the raging blonde who had both hands occupied with snow. "Get away from me!"

Quinn chased playfully after her girlfriend around the playground. Her hands turned numb for holding on to the snow for so long that she decided to drop them and began sprinting towards the brunette.

"Pups!" Rachel squealed when she felt arms around her waist and her feet could no longer feel the ground. She laughed playfully when she felt herself being twirled in the air.

Quinn collapsed on the snow after a while from exhaustion with Rachel lying right beside her. Her chest heaved in search of air as her chuckles died down slowly.

Rachel turned to see her girlfriend and smiled. The beanie was lost somewhere during their chase and blonde hair splayed beautifully against the snow. The brunette, wanting to be close to the exhausted girl, crawled towards her and laid halfway on top of her. She watched as hazel eyes blinked in acknowledgment and a grin started to spread on those pale features.

Rachel quickly dipped her head and captured the blonde's bottom lip before gently biting it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Quinn chuckled, knowing precisely why her girlfriend had bit her.

"That's for being you, pups."

The blonde merely smiled at the reply. Her pale hands were wrapping themselves around a smaller frame. She sighed in contentment. "Vee."

"Hmm?" Rachel busied herself by brushing snow away from the blonde's face.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

A megawatt smile emerged from the brunette's lips as she looked into sincere hazel eyes. "You're quite welcome. I also had quite an enjoyable time if I do say so myself. It's not everyday that I get to see you run around like a five-year old." She giggled quietly.

Silence filled the air as both of their smiles slowly disappeared. "Quinn… I… ahh!"

Quinn started laughing again as she watched her girlfriend brushed off the snow around her neck frantically. "I just _had_ to get you back. My pants are getting wet and you were laying comfortably on top of me."

Rachel rolled her eyes; she should've known that Quinn would still get her revenge, even if the both of them were down. A trail of water began to make its way down her back and she shivered in discomfort. Rachel realized after a while that she was straddling her girlfriend, effectively pinning her on the ground. She smiled mischievously as pulled the blonde's scarf away, revealing a delicious pale column.

"Vee, what are you doing?"

"Don't you like it, pups?"

"I… ahh!"

Rachel had shoved a handful of snow down the blonde's top, causing Quinn to squirm uncomfortably as she tried to get the smaller girl off of her.

After the playful snow fight, they both decided that they were drenched and the weather had turned colder. Quinn fixed up her not-so convincing disguise as they boarded the train. They held embraced each other tightly to seek warmth for the time being. Quinn had begun sneezing every now and then.

"You should just go directly go home, pups. I'll be fine, I know my way around here. I'll show you to the nearest floo network and you can…"

"Nope, it's getting late. Taking you straight home. Achoo!" The blonde shook her head and gripped the smaller girl tighter.

"Puppy, you're catching a cold. It's not wise to continue…"

"Just shush," the blonde replied with more determination, "Talk about something else."

Rachel rested her head back against the blonde's scarf. "Pups, you're welcome to stop by at my house to warm up a bit."

"Nope."

"Why not?" Rachel pulled back to look at contemplating hazels.

"Because, Vee, I'm not ready to meet your dads."

"But… but…"

"No buts, we'll talk about this another time." The blonde gave her a chaste kiss. "So, next topic."

"Well, what about your house?" Though Rachel couldn't see the difference in the blonde's expression, she felt the pale hands grip her a bit tighter.

"I can't, Vee…"

"Why not? Your dad's not home…"

"No, no, don't get me wrong. Uhm… It's not that I don't want you too, especially because my… father's not home, but it's because I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… my house is protected… by the Fidelius Charm."

Rachel's eyes blinked in realization. "Oh…"

"Yea. Father is the secret keeper."

Rachel knew what the Fidelius Charm was; the incantation was meant to protect the building so that random people would not be able to see it for the sake of safety. Only the secret keeper was able to relay the information of the house's whereabouts so that certain individuals would be able to find it without any problem.

A look of disappointment flashed across Rachel's eyes. "Oh… so that means we can't decorate your house in preparation for the Christmas spirit…"

"Oh no, no, no." The blonde bit her lip in contemplation. Somehow, that look on the smaller girl's face was enough to convince her to do anything for the girl. "No, we can still do that."

"How?"

"Well…" Her mind rushed into overdrive in attempt to come up with something to please her girlfriend. "We… can… decorate the Christmas tree. I mean, Brittany's house is always available and I can move it back to my house once we're done. I mean, it's not exactly what you wished for but I can still enjoy your handicraft when I'm at home." The blonde flashed her an encouraging smile.

Quinn wanted to pat herself on the back when she saw Rachel's smile appeared again. However, after two seconds of realization, the smile faltered. "How are you going to transport it back to your home? Pups, you do realize that we're not allowed to use magic outside of school and I swear by Merlin that if you…"

"Vee, I have a house elf." Quinn pecked the girl's cheek to stop her rambling. "They have magic that wizards aren't able to do. It'll be a piece of cake for Emblo to move the tree. Are you happy now?"

Rachel slowly nodded and grinned.

_**I won't ask a lot for Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>_

Rachel walked around mindlessly in the mall, trying to come up with something that she could give to her girlfriend for Christmas. Time seemed to pass by quite quickly and Christmas was just around the corner. People were hustling and bustling in and out of stores, buying their own Christmas gifts.

The petite diva realized that whatever she gives Quinn the blonde would gladly accept it, especially if it were muggle objects; it was Rachel's safest bet. She entered a clothing shop and walked around looking at the things she thought would look good on Quinn. She gave up exited the shop after she realized that she didn't know what Quinn's taste in clothing was. She entered a perfume shop and walked straight back out again after spotting the huge crowd of women waiting to get served.

She sighed as she took a break from her shopping spree. She looked around the mall once again and spotted a toy store. After contemplating it for half a second, she was up again on her feet.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" An employee came towards her just as she was looking through the racks of toys.

"Yes. Well, no, not really." Rachel sighed. "I just don't know what to get her…"

"Are you looking for something in particular? We have a whole range of toys from stuffed animals down to princess houses. Can I ask how old she is?" The boy smiled warmly.

Rachel giggled quietly. "Uhm… she turned sixteen last halloween." She eyed the water guns that were displayed in front of her. 'Yea right, as if I'd give her a weapon to attack me with.'

The shop assistant seemed surprised at her answer but gathered himself quickly. "Oh, okay… well, do you have anything in mind? I'll be glad to show you the things we have in store."

"What do you get a teenage girl who has never had the pleasure of playing with muggle objects but is obsessed with them?"

"Muggle?" The boy asked curiously as he stepped closer.

"What?"

"You said muggle."

"No, I didn't."

The boy chuckled playfully. "Yea, you did…"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Rachel snapped.

"Whoa, feisty." The boy put his hand up in surrender but with a smirk that Rachel immediately disliked.

"Well?"

She spent nearly half an hour picking a gift for her girlfriend while the shopkeeper persistently flirted with her. She found the perfect present that Quinn and herself would surely put to use and brought the item to the cashier.

"It's on me if I can exchange it for your number." The boy smirked again.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "For your information, if you seriously haven't gotten it through your thick and ignorant head, I am most certainly not interested in whatever _you_ have to offer. And thanks for the offer, but no thanks, I wouldn't have someone else pay for a Christmas present I'm planning to give _my girlfriend_."

The guy's eyes widened and Rachel smiled triumphantly before a word got out of the boy's mouth. "Hot."

Rachel was beyond annoyed at that point. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before paying the item that she bought. She never said another word to the boy as she tried to block out everything he said to her. She just didn't want to deal with it all.

* * *

><p>Rachel was still fuming when she arrived at Brittany's house. Thankfully, everyone else was busy upstairs in the second living room. A few people had noticed a new presence at the house and Quinn was one of them.<p>

The blonde skipped and hopped down the flight of stairs and nearly tripped on her last step. She saw her girlfriend emerge out of the fireplace and scooped her up in a hug. "Baby Vee." She twirled the smaller girl around. "I missed you, Vee." Quinn grinned.

"Hey you." Rachel's had forgotten for an instant about what had been bothering her. "We saw each other yesterday, Puppy, did you forget already?" she teased.

"You came just in time. We barely fitted the tree into the house so we left it at the backyard." The blonde rubbed her hands up and down Rachel's sides. "Damn, you're freezing, aren't you?"

Rachel giggled. "A bit. But a little cuddle from a certain blonde can warm me up."

Quinn grinned and pecked her on the lips. "I can be that blonde."

"I'm sure you can, Puppy." Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and gave her a better greeting.

* * *

><p>"Lopez, I seriously think that you should…"<p>

"Shut it, Fabray. I know what I'm doing with these."

"Ha! I bet you know just _exactly_ what to do with those balls."

"Why you little…"

"Hey! Stop it! We're not going to be able to finish this before dinner time with the rate that you two are going in." Rachel stomped her feet on the snow. "Stop it! The both of you!"

Quinn and Santana were wrestling on the ground. Much like what the blonde and Rachel had done the day before, but a little less gentle and more snow involved.

"She started it!" Quinn shoved Santana's face into a pile of snow and started laughing.

"I don't care who started it! End it!" Rachel demanded as she tried to untangle the lights from the box.

"Oh, I _will_ ends it, once I get this…" Santana said as she flipped and turned the table around. "Ha! Surrender, Fabray!"

"Never!" Quinn spurted snow out and tangled her arms in a way that she can pin the Latina again.

"Brittany…" Rachel pleaded for help.

Blue eyes looked up from the ornament she was holding and turned to look at the two girls wrestling on the ground. "Stop the violence," she said flatly.

"Brittany, you're not helping."

"Just leave them be, Rach. They'll tire themselves out anyway. It's not like they have their wands. They're harmless."

Rachel huffed. "Then who's going to help us with this?" she gestured to the nearly three-meter tall tree. "Who's idea was it to get a tree this big?"

"Mine!" Quinn squealed from underneath Santana.

"Great idea, genius." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Dave? Can you please help untangle them?" she pleaded the boy, "Please?" she added for extra measures.

Dave was standing with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand when he looked towards the two brawling ladies. He rested his drink on a nearby table and approached the trouble.

"Hey!" Both girls shouted when they felt a firm tug behind their sweaters.

"Let me go! You overgrown knuckle-head!" Santana was still grabbing the air in front of her in the hopes that it would at least get her closer towards the other girl.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Watcha gonna do about it, Fabray? Hide behind your midget?"

"Hey! That's _your_ best friend you're talking about. Let me go, Dave! Let me at her!"

The fight went on for about ten minutes before both girls collapsed from exhaustion. Rachel rolled her eyes as she felt an oncoming headache. "Kids."

Quinn looked at Santana and began laughing. The Latina, seeing the ridiculousness of the situation, imitated the action.

"I'll never understand them." Rachel said to Brittany as she hung up another angel on the tree.

"You don't have to." Brittany shrugged. "But you can totally see that that's how they have fun. It's like a language only the both of them speak. Just like me and San."

Rachel smiled at the explanation. "Yea, you're right, Brit. But sometimes… their immaturity exceeds my patience."

Once the two girls' breathing became regular, they started helping with the tree decorations again. Snarks and insults would still be tossed back and forth between Quinn and Santana like a tennis game.

Dave sat with Bernie the Saint Bernard as they watched the girls busy themselves with ornaments and tinsels. "I'll never understand girls." The boy mumbled to the dog as he scratched its ears.

Rachel grabbed tinsels out of a box when she felt a hand brush her. After a few seconds, she realized that her girlfriend had grabbed one end of the tinsel and was now running around the tree in order to hang them up.

"We need a ladder!" The blonde shouted from the other side of the tree. "I can't reach up there!"

"Whose ingenious idea was it to get a giant sized tree? It's easily twice the size of Hagrid and have you calculated in your head whether or not it would fit in your house?" Rachel asked as she pulled out more tinsels.

"Everything fits in my house." Quinn moved around the tree to see her girlfriend.

"It's true." Brittany confirmed with a nod. "She has her own zoo."

Quinn chuckled. "No, I don't, Brit. Dave, be a dear and fetch me a ladder, thanks darling." The blonde said, rather mockingly.

Dave chuckled as he got up to find the required object.

Rachel had overheard the sweet request from her girlfriend and couldn't help but feel jealous at the terms of endearment. 'I thought there was nothing going on between them? Even if they're engaged, Quinn told me that she… actually… she never told me anything, only that there's nothing to be jealous about…'

Dave came out a while later holding the ladder as Quinn requested. The boy held the bottom of the metal as his best friend climbed up to finish decorating. Once the blonde was done with the particular side of the tree, she looked down and hopped off. The boy had been ready and had caught her in his arms. They both chuckled, causing another little flame of jealousy to burst in Rachel's heart.

"Pups?" Rachel called out.

"Yea?"

"Come here for a second?"

"Sure." Quinn came skipping towards her.

Even though Rachel was jealous, she did not want to express it in case it would offend her girlfriend's best friend; she still wanted to be in good terms with the boy. So she started trying to keep her blonde right by her side at all times.

"What's up?" The blonde asked.

"Wait…" Rachel picked up an item between her index finger and thumb and held it above their heads.

The brunette, being a little shorter than Quinn, only brought the object just a little higher than the blonde's forehead. Hazel eyes stared at the item between them curiously before a perfectly sculptured eyebrow rose.

"Uhh… Vee?"

"Don't you know what it is?"

Quinn squinted her eyes, thinking that it might help her. "Am I supposed to eat it?"

Rachel giggled, "No, silly."

"What is it then?"

"Take a guess."

It took a couple of seconds for the blonde to come up with an answer. "Spinach?"

"You've clearly never cooked before, have you?" Rachel said amusedly. "No, pups. It's a mistletoe."

"Okay…" The blonde clearly had never heard of the tradition. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"Nothing really." Rachel grinned. "Just that… when two people are right beneath it…" the petite diva rose to her tiptoes, "They are obliged to kiss." The smaller girl cupped her hand on the blonde's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

When Rachel had pulled back, she saw the blonde's eyes were still closed. She smiled and pecked her lips once more.

"I have a new favourite vegetable…" Quinn whispered against her lips as hazel eyes slowly revealed themselves.

Rachel shook her head with a smile on her face. "You're an idiot."

Quinn grinned.

_**All the lights are shining,  
>So brightly everywhere,<br>And the sounds of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<strong>_

Brittany loved to be surrounded by people, especially during the holiday seasons. Most of her cousins would usually spend the day or night at the Pierce's mansion. Santana, being the manipulator that she was, was tired of decorating the Christmas tree and did something to ease their task.

"You know, that could have been considered as child labour." Rachel huffed.

"Pish posh, the nerds wanted to help. It's considered as volunteering rather than working." Santana chuckled as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Losers."

"San… they're my cousins…" Brittany pouted.

The Latina's eyes widened, in a matter of seconds apologies and excuses started spouting out of her mouth.

Rachel shook her head and went in search of her girlfriend. She found the blonde upstairs in the second living room, perched on a leather recliner. Quinn smiled when she saw the petite brunette enter the room. "Hey."

"Hey, pups. What are you doing up here?" Rachel sat on the arm of the chair, only to be pulled on the blonde's lap abruptly.

"I needed a lone time," the blonde whispered against Rachel's neck.

"Why? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm fine. I just need a breather sometime. I'm not used to constant socializing like Brittany is."

"So, am I bothering you then?" Rachel teased.

"No." The blonde wrapped her arms around the small frame. "You're the only person I want to see."

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two watched the flames crackled in the fireplace. Rachel loved moments like these where she could only be with the blonde. Nothing needed to be said, both just enjoying each other's presence. She had been dreaming of moments like these even back when she was together with Finn.

"Pups?"

"Yea?"

Rachel chewed her bottom lip in contemplation. She wanted to invite the blonde over to her house again to meet her parents but she was a bit insecure.

"What's on your mind?" Quinn nudged her cheek with her nose.

"Pups?"

"Yes, Vee?"

"Do you want to come over sometime?"

Quinn blinked in surprise. "Uhm… that… was out of the blue."

"I guess. But… do you? I'd love for you to meet my parents. I mean, okay, I thought of introducing you as a friend first but I guess I messed that up by coming out to them…"

"You told your dads that I'm your girlfriend?" Quinn panicked a bit.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rachel paused, "Well… I didn't say it _that_ way…"

"Merlin's beard, Vee!"

"What? It's not like it's _my_ fault. You were the one that left me alone for a whole week before appearing at Brittany's house to surprise me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She should've known. "Well… okay… fine…" she said, feeling dejected. "They know, what now?"

"I'm sorry, Pups." Rachel pulled the blonde's arm to hug. "But they were fine with it. I mean, they're a bit intimidated by your background…"

Quinn's eyes widened. "You _told_ them about _my background_? About _my_ _family_? This can not be happening…" She started squirming in your seat.

"Okay, I have to admit that it wasn't a wise move but they wanted to know about you. They were worried about me and…"

"They were worried about you and you gave them more to be worried about…"

"I didn't think of it that way. I just wanted them to get to know you as a person… I mean… I knew everything about you from rumours before I even knew you. That didn't stop me from trying to get to know you, did it?"

"But… Rachel, it's different. You're you."

"That's the point, Quinn. I want them to know everything that _I _had learned about you before knowing you. I want them to take the steps that _I_ had taken then be surprised at how charming and loveable you actually are."

"Rachel…"

"No, Quinn. I'm telling you now. There's nothing wrong with your background. Yes, I have to admit that you're still quite a mystery to me but… that's nothing that time can't help us with."

Quinn sighed. "So what now?"

Rachel gave her girlfriend a tender kiss upon her cheek. "Show them who _you_ really are. It's a new leaf. You can be whatever you want to be in front of them. There's no shadow of the Fabray Legacy or expectations on how to behave and how to treat others…"

The diva studied those insecure hazel eyes. The golden specks seemed to be clearer today as Quinn's mind raced to digest the new information.

"Well, of course my dad would kick you out of the house if you ever treat me like I'm less than a princess," Rachel joked.

A small smile grew on the blonde's lips. "Princesses equals spoiled brat."

The diva feigned hurt. "How dare you mock me so?"

Quinn ducked her head on the crook of Rachel's neck. "What do you want me to do?"

Rachel smiled as she rested one hand on top of the blonde's and the other was stroking a pale cheek. "Meet my parents and be yourself."

Quinn inhaled deeply before releasing warm breath against Rachel's skin.

"Do it for me?" Rachel pleaded one last time.

After a long contemplation, the blonde gulped and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Rachel grinned and turned to kiss her girlfriend's temple tenderly. "Thank you."

They fell back into comfortable silence for a while. Rachel started munching on nearby marshmallows and finished the last of her girlfriend's hot chocolate. The diva was about to stand up to suggest for them to go back downstairs when the blonde pulled her back down on her lap.

"What are they doing downstairs?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Rachel gave in and snuggled closer to the blonde. "Well, Santana is being ignored by Brittany for using your cousins as slaves to finish off the Christmas tree. Your little cousin Jack is using Dave as a punching bag and Gwen…" she paused and looked at the lazy eyed blonde. "Correct me if I'm wrong… but is Gwen…"

"Is Gwen?" Quinn prodded.

"Does she…" Rachel tried to think of a way to formulate her question without it sounding like an accusation. "How… far apart are Dave's family and your family to be considered cousins but are still legible to be betrothed?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Uhm… we're quite far apart. Fourth cousin, twice removed or third cousin, fifth removed, I don't know the difference." She chuckled quietly. "What's with the question?"

"How… how far apart is Gwen Delanie with Dave?"

The question caused the blonde to giggle uncontrollably. "You realized it too?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "So I wasn't delusional?"

"Vee, you've _always_ been delusion ow!" Quinn rubbed a sore spot on her arm but pecked her girlfriend in apology. "But yes. Gwen has a soft spot for Dave."

"Well why doesn't Dave like her back?" Rachel jumped at the opportunity that there was a chance that maybe Dave might like someone else.

"I never said he didn't." Quinn stuck out her tongue.

"So he does?" Brown eyes sparkled with hope.

"I never said he did." The blonde grinned. "Ow! Stop pinching me!"

"Stop messing with me." Rachel crossed her arms and rested her back against the blonde's chest, not wanting to make anymore eye contact.

Quinn chuckled as she wrapped her arms once again around her girlfriend. "They're not that far apart as cousins, it would still be considered legal for them if they ever wanted to marry but Dave grew up with her like she's his sister. So he _does_ care about Gwen but in the sibling kind of relationship."

"What about you and Dave?"

"Vee, we've been through this." Quinn sighed. "I love him with all my heart, but no I'm not in love with him. I don't love him like a lover but I love him as a best friend."

"Well I'm jealous nevertheless." Rachel huffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're wasting your energy. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Well then stop calling him by little pet names that should be reserved for me."

"I don't call him by pet names." The blonde pulled back to see her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes. You do. Earlier when you wanted him to get you a ladder, you called him darling, and sweetie, and pumpkin…"

Quinn scoffed. "You're over exaggerating. I was just being playful."

"That's not being playful, that's being flirty."

"Vee, this is _Dave_ we're talking about. There's no such thing as flirting between him and I."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it."

Quinn, tired at the pointless argument, gave in and sighed. "Fine, I won't call him by pet names anymore. Happy?"

She felt a slow nod against her chest.

"You're such a diva, did you know that?" Quinn playfully nipped the girl's ear.

Rachel shivered as goose bumps ran down her neck. "_You_ are over exaggerating."

Silence filled the air once more as Quinn busied herself by laying soft kisses on Rachel's delicious tanned neck. Rachel turned to face the blonde to respond to the soft lips that were against hers. Her hand wanted something to grasp and they found their way tangled with soft and silky hair behind her. She slowly turned to face the blonde to get a better angle.

Rachel felt something wet against upper lip and welcomed the blonde's tongue in her mouth. Tongues battled for dominance as they danced languidly against each other. A hungry moan emitted from the blonde's throat and the diva could not help but crave for the same sound again.

Something icy crept up slowly underneath her sweaters and Rachel jerked violently in surprise.

"Sorry! D-did I hurt you?" Quinn quickly asked; worry etched across her face.

"N-No… Your hand… it's _really_ cold… you just surprised me, that's all." Rachel tried to catch her breath again and looked up at her girlfriend's eyes.

She had expected the usual hazel swirled with a dash of brown and gold but right now, all she could see was dark predatory eyes. Subconsciously, the diva licked her lips in hunger for what was to come. She rested her hand on top of Quinn's that was still underneath her sweater.

"J-just… let me." Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded eagerly without saying a word.

The diva waited for the blonde's hand to warm up a bit before inching it closer upwards. She turned back to those hungry eyes and was surprised to see it widen by a bit.

Though Quinn's hand was warmer than earlier, it still felt cold against her stomach, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and she also felt something against her bra. She was turned on.

The blonde couldn't really believe what was happening and blinked rapidly with the hopes that it was not all just a dream. Rachel smiled a bit before pecking her lips again and again, turning it into another make-out session.

As new sensations began to grow, Rachel realized that she was running out of air to breath. She pulled back when she felt the blonde's hand graze just right below her bra.

Quinn didn't stop. When she felt no lips against hers, no tongue tangled with hers, she attacked any bits of skin with sloppy kisses and light sucking. She just wanted to taste those delicious tanned neck against her tongue. She wanted to get lost in that familiar smell. She wanted to… 'Holy sweet mother of…'

She moved backwards only to find bright chocolate eyes darken with lust. She panted against Rachel's lips as she felt something soft under her hand. The diva's small hand gave her an encouraging start as Rachel cupped Quinn's hand over her bra.

Quinn was over excited; she started to massage that perfect lump as her tongue dived back into Rachel's mouth. 'Oh, hot damn…' Quinn thought to herself when she felt a nub at the center of the diva's bra. She began to gently pinch it and heard a rumbling moan in her mouth. She wasn't sure whether the sound came from her or the smaller girl, but just to make sure, Quinn played around once more with the nipple between her fingers.

'Oh there it is…' Quinn thought to herself when she heard Rachel moan sensually into her mouth once more.

Rachel was getting turned on too fast as she pulled away from the blonde's mouth. Quinn, not wanting to surprise her girlfriend again, rested her other hand on top of the sweater, groping the girl's other mound in her palm.

Rachel panted as she felt hot kisses against her neck as she craned her head away. At this point, she was unsure whether she was trying to move away from her girlfriend, or to give her a better angle to access. "Q-Qui…"

When Quinn pinched both of her nipples and sucked on her neck, her hand shot through blonde tresses once again. She realized that she was actually trying to give her girlfriend a better access.

"Quinn…"

When her name fell out of her girlfriend's mouth, all she wanted to do was rip the bloody sweater the brunette was wearing.

Everything was too good to last it seemed.

Loud bangs could be heard against the living room door, effectively shocking the two girls out of their fantasy.

"Fabray! You better not be doing the nasties in there!" Santana's familiar voice penetrated the door.

Rachel quickly stood up in surprise and tried to fix up her sweater. She ran her fingers through her hair in the hopes that it would be tamed again. She looked back at the recliner to see and out of breath blonde.

"Fucking Lopez." She heard her mumble.

Rachel smiled and offered her hand to the blonde. "Language, Pups," she scolded gently.

"She's going to pay for this…" Quinn huffed as she took the brunette's hand.

"Ready or not, here I fucking come. And you better be ready because I do _not_ want to see a motherfucking…"

Rachel opened the door to reveal Santana and Gwen. "We weren't doing anything, for your information. Quinn needed a bit of time alone from the likes of you and I have to say, I do get tired of your constant swearing, Santana."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Yea, judging by the hurricane that went through your hair, I believe you," she said sarcastically. "Whatever. Brittany wanted me to come get you because they wanted to try out the tree."

Rachel intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's and tugged her past the other two girls.

"Geez, wipe off your death ray, Fabray."

* * *

><p>Quinn had decided to leave the decorated Christmas tree for one night at the Pierce's. She was enjoying herself as she watched her younger cousins tried building snowmen. Her aunts and uncles who came by to pick up their kids stayed longer to enjoy the atmosphere with the family.<p>

Rachel observed her girlfriend from afar as the blonde interacted with her older cousins. She seemed quite relaxed as she mingled with the rest of her family. The brunette, feeling left out, decided to sit on one of the benches that were on the backyard.

"Are you having fun?" Brittany asked as she settled herself next to the petite brunette.

"Hmm?" Rachel turned towards her friend. "Yea, I'm enjoying myself. Thanks for asking."

"Well I hope that you're comfortable, because we're just about to light the tree." Brittany snuggled closer towards the diva and put her arms around the tiny shoulders.

Rachel giggled. "I can't wait to see our finished work, Brit."

Her brown eyes scanned through the groups of people standing by the tree. She found the pair of eyes that she wanted and watched as sparkles of excitement swirled with the brown and bright green colour. She smiled to herself.

All of a sudden, Brittany's dad turned off the lights in the house and the atmosphere became darker. Every pair of eyes was turned towards the main attraction with anticipation. Brittany's mom pointed her wand towards the centre and a jet of light emerged from the tip of her wand, causing the whole tree to light up.

Rachel's heart swelled with complete adoration when she saw Quinn's eyes wide opened and her jaw dropped slightly in awe at the sight in front of her. The lights on the tree were reflected against those hazel orbs, making little flames dance in those eyes.

Quinn felt someone watching her and searched for the source. She didn't have to look far and she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend.

Everything just seemed perfect for Rachel; the lights, the atmosphere, Quinn's smile. If the diva hadn't known any better, she would have thought that _this_ was what people called _magic_.

_**Everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me<strong>_

Rachel promised Quinn that she would pick the blonde up from Brittany's house before leaving to meet her parents. She had a feeling that the blonde was nervous beyond her wits. She also did not want to risk her girlfriend backing up from her promise.

They walked through the street that Rachel mostly grew up in and finally stopped at a quaint little house. Rachel felt the blonde's hand tightened almost instantly and saw her girlfriend bit her lip in anxiety. Hazel eyes bore intently at the front door.

"Hey," Rachel tugged the blonde out of her thoughts, "Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded, her eyes still focused on the house. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said in one breath.

"Pups, you'll be fine. Every thing is going to be fine. You're going to have a pleasant time when you meet my parents and I know you'll laugh at yourself for being too nervous for this moment years from now." Rachel wrapped her other arm around the blonde's biceps. "Babysteps?"

Quinn nodded again and they took tentative steps towards the front door.

Rachel paused when she felt the blonde stop on her tracks. She looked up to Quinn's eyes concentrated on something behind her. The diva was curious and turned towards what caught the blonde's attention. It was her bicycle.

Rachel giggled quietly. "It's a bike, Pups. I'll teach you how to ride them maybe later. So, back to our main mission?"

Hazel eyes looked down before nodding again. It seemed as if Quinn was feeling too nervous to say anything else.

Rachel led them up to the front porch and took out her house key. She felt her girlfriend stopped breathing and looked up to see a very pale Quinn. "Hey." She tugged the distracted blonde. "Breathe, Pups, breathe."

Quinn nodded rapidly.

Rachel opened the door to reveal a very overly decorated house. Quinn was amazed at the odd objects that were scattered everywhere. The blonde was distracted momentarily until the diva's voice rang through the house.

"Dad? Daddy? I'm home."

Rachel felt Quinn stiffen once more.

"Oh honey, it's about time." A voice rang through the house, "In the living room, sweetie."

The diva took a deep breath and pulled Quinn to follow her to her parents.

"Dad?" They walked into the living room and saw Leroy hanging stockings by the fireplace while Hiram was nowhere in sight.

"Hey sweetie." Leroy smiled at his daughter but it disappeared once he acknowledged Quinn's presence.

"Dad, this is Quinn." Rachel pulled her girlfriend closer towards her.

"Pleasure, Mister Berry."

Rachel's eyes widened at the icy tone emerging from the blonde's lips. It felt as if the atmosphere in the room had turned colder in an instant.

"I-I, pl-please. Call me Leroy." He forced a smile and shook the blonde's hand. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

The interaction was quite awkward in Rachel's eyes. It seemed as if Quinn intimidated her dad. It was not everyday that you see a buffed guy shrink in fear after three little words. Leroy tried to recover from his stuttering and waited for his husband instead of starting another conversation with Quinn.

"So where is she?"

The three turned to see a stout man with glasses wiping his hands on his apron. Rachel's daddy stopped and absorbed the chilly atmosphere before plastering a fake smile on his face. He took out his hand and walked towards Quinn.

"Hello, I'm Hiram. You must be Quinn."

The blonde shook his hand quite firmly. "Yes, sir."

Hiram pulled back his hand and successfully hid his cringe; the blonde had shaken his hand too firmly.

The four stood in awkward silence before Hiram spoke up. "Well, let's get ourselves comfortable, shall we?"

By the time they all had taken a seat, awkwardness could not even describe the situation anymore. It was beyond… something. They fidgeted a while, trying to find a comfortable position. The only one that wasn't moving was Quinn; actually, the blonde looked like she wasn't even breathing at all as hazel eyes bore deeply into Leroy's dark brown ones.

"So, daddy. What are you cooking for lunch?" Rachel tried to break the tense atmosphere.

"Oh my God! Lunch!" Hiram jumped up in realization and ran towards the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Leroy quickly followed behind him.

"Dad!" Rachel couldn't believe the situation she had gotten them into.

The two men left the living room, leaving the two girls on the couch. Rachel hadn't let go of her girlfriend's left hand ever since they left Brittany's house. The diva stood up but felt a firm tug by her right hand. She looked down and saw soft pleading hazel eyes completely different than what it looked like half a minute ago.

"Puppy, you're doing fine." Rachel bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I _really_ want you to relax, you don't have to feel like you need to prove them something, just, relax and once again, please start breathing?" she stroke the blonde tresses away and hooked it behind Quinn's ear.

Quinn looked like as if she was about to cry.

"Pups, I'm going to have a little talk with my dads for a minute, okay? I want you to just… feel at home. We're a muggle family so just try to find something to busy yourself with, okay?" Rachel cooed softly.

The blonde nodded. Rachel pecked her lips chastely before leaving her girlfriend in the living room.

The diva was a bit furious at her dad for the way he acted. She marched into the kitchen and walked right up to Leroy. "Dad! Why are you acting like this? You're scaring her!"

"Me?" Leroy backed up against the fridge. "Scaring her? Honey, _she's_ the one drilling holes right into my eyes."

"Dad, she's just scared, she's never met anyone outside of her family. This is a big step for her. The least you can do is be more accommodating."

"Accommodating? Darling, we've welcomed her into our house, in my words, that's already more than accommodating."

"Daddy…" Rachel whined towards Hiram. "Tell dad he's talking nonsense and that he should behave friendlier towards Quinn."

"Rachel. Your dad's right. She _does_ scare me a bit, love." Rachel opened her mouth to protest again when Hiram continued, "However, yes, we will try to be a bit more welcoming…"

"Kind of hard when you feel like ice daggers are being thrown at you." Leroy chuckled nervously.

"Dad! She's not that bad. Let's just try to break the ice first…"

"She's the one making them."

"Dad, you're being childish. Just let her relax for a bit and I _know_ that you'll love her as much as I…" She never ended her sentence.

They started to hear noises coming from the living room and not even a split second later, they heard a loud boom.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Her wand," she whispered regrettably.

The three rushed back into the leaving room to find a shocking scene.

There stood Quinn, poised gracefully yet fearfully in the middle of the living room with her hand holding on to a muggle object while the other held a sleek black wand; it pointed at a specific spot.

"Quinn!" Rachel grabbed the blonde's attention as she took in her surroundings.

Leroy and Hiram stood open mouthed at the scene. Neither could say anything but only Hiram managed to pass out; her husband caught his fall.

Hazels eyes turned sharply to meet Rachel's with guilt and regret behind them. "Rachel…" her lips quivered as Quinn spoke her name, "I'm so sorry…"

"Quinn…" Rachel began to move forward.

"Rachel, no!" Leroy barked from his spot.

"Timo!" Quinn called out. With a loud crack, her house-elf appeared in an instant right beside her. "I'm so sorry, Vee."

With that, the two disappeared, leaving Rachel with her dads. Leroy, having witnessed the scene, couldn't digest it fast enough and eventually followed his husband to unconsciousness.

"Pups…"

* * *

><p>Rachel was glad that her girlfriend had disapparated to Brittany's house rather than her own home. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to confront the blonde. Rachel tiptoed up to the room reserved especially for Quinn and knocked lightly.<p>

"What?" snapped a familiar voice.

Rachel tried to open the door but found that it was locked. "Pups? It's me, please open up."

"W-wait, just a minute!" Quinn said from behind the door.

The diva waited patiently as the sound of hurried footsteps seemed to be going back and forth in the room. A muffled thud followed by a "fucking lamp" was heard seconds before the door flew open, revealing an exhausted blonde.

"Vee!" Quinn wiped her face with her sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize for caring but that you should have not ran away." Rachel marched through the door and settled herself on the bed, crossing her arms in the process. "I'm mad at you for disapparating."

Quinn grabbed a nearby jumper and pulled the hoodie over her head, halfway covering her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at her girlfriend in the eyes without feeling an immense guilt so she trained her eyes down on to her feet. "I'm sorry, Vee. I panicked."

"Obviously," she heard Rachel in front of her.

"I just… I… was an accident, I didn't mean to… it just came out of nowhere… it shocked me…" The blonde tried to gather herself as she cleared her throat. "Y-you told me to busy myself… so…" the sad girl sniffed and wiped a fallen tear with her sleeve again. "S-so I g-grabbed your… your…" she chewed her bottom lip to try and remember what muggles called the small objects.

"You grabbed my remote," the diva supplied.

Quinn nodded slowly. "Yea, your remote… I d-didn't know… I f-forgot what they…" she sniffed again, "What they do but there were a bunch of squishy stuff on it…"

"The buttons?"

"Yeah… the buttons… I swear, Vee, I totally forgot what remotes do, if I had remembered I wouldn't… I just…"

"You turned my television on and surprised yourself."

The blonde bit her lower lip harder and sniffed, willing the tears in her eyes not to spill out again. "I'm really, really sorry. I just… I didn't think… I promise I'll buy you a new tevelishion. I'll buy you a better one. One without a remote control… One that doesn't surprise people…"

Quinn heard a quiet chuckle approaching her and she quickly wiped off remaining wet spots on her cheeks. She saw a pair of feet in her peripheral vision and pulled her hoodie closer to her eyes. She hated crying but she despised it when other people see her cry. Dave was an exception, of course.

"You know…" a gentle voice cooed her as she felt a hand stroke her cheek. She turned away, refusing to look into those brown eyes. "I'm completely stunned at what you did with my te-le-vi-sion…" the diva pronounced slowly. "But I should have at least expected it. You were really tense, Pups. You were just an accident waiting to happen."

Quinn scoffed and tried to turn her whole body away when soft hands clutched at her arms.

She saw brown hair lower through the only gap in her hoodie and realized that Rachel was trying to peek at her eyes. Quinn moved away from the blonde and laid on the bed, curled up as she hugged a pillow.

"Puppy, it's not that bad. Okay, you destroyed my T.V., that wasn't quite what I had expected… you also freaked out both of my dads til they passed out…"

"They must hate me," Quinn mumbled and she felt the brunette's hand rubbing her back gently.

"Well, Pups… hate is such a strong word… I don't think they _hate_ you."

"I'm quite sure they never want to see me again… I'm quite sure they don't want you…" her voice broke off.

"Oh Pups…" Quinn felt her tiny girlfriend envelop her in an embrace and spooned her from the back. "They're not going to forbid me from being with you… Well, I know that they'd at least try…"

The blonde felt sick to her stomach; she's going to lose her girlfriend that she finally gained. "This is not happening…"

"But… Puppy, I'm not going to stop being with you only because I forgot to confiscate your wand beforehand."

Quinn dug her face into the pillow and groaned. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Look, Pups."

The blonde felt a hand trying to turn her around; she begrudgingly obliged, still keeping the hood over her eyes.

"Will you look at me?" Rachel cooed softly.

Quinn shook her head. She was not about to let her girlfriend see her red puffy eyes, still full of unshed tears.

"Please?"

She felt a pair of lump delicious lips against hers.

"No," she stated stubbornly.

She heard the diva sigh in surrender. "Okay, fine. But… look, I'm going to talk to my dads and you'll be okay. We just need another opportunity where you can talk to my parents without your wand."

"I… I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… I think that was the worst first impression I've ever made to anyone…"

She heard a quiet giggle. "Well, Pups, you did blast me off when we first interacted. At least you didn't hurt anyone this time."

Quinn groaned again. "You're not making me feel better."

The blonde felt soft butterfly kisses against her cheeks and it made her smile a bit.

"I never said that I was here to make you feel better."

Quinn took a quick glance at her girlfriend and quirked her eyebrow. "You're using the 'I never said' tactics?"

Rachel's eyes softened when she saw her girlfriend's. "Well, I did learn from the best."

The blonde whined and pulled down her hoodie again.

"Will you stop doing that?"

A hand tried to tug her jumper; she held it firmer against herself.

"No," she grumbled.

Another exhausted sigh escaped from her girlfriend's lips. There was a long silence before the diva broke it again. "If I told you that I'm stripping, would you still hide your eyes?" The smirk behind her voice was evident.

Quinn didn't reply immediately but a smile grew on her lips. "That's cheating."

"Tactics, my love." Rachel straddled the blonde. "So will you remove your hoodie now?"

"If I said yes, would you start stripping now?"

"No." Quinn felt the diva chastely peck her lips.

There was a long silence and the blonde was curious enough to peek outside to see her girlfriend on top of her, lost in her own thoughts.

Rachel looked down. "I'm just wondering when is a good time for you to meet my parents again."

Quinn pouted. "I think I need to wipe off their memories first."

"You will do no such thing, Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

The blonde lowered her hood again.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Spend Christmas with my whole family."

"Vee, I blew up your tevesilion in front of your dads just because I was scared of them. Now you want me to spend Christmas with your whole family? Aren't you scared that I might blow up your house?"

"Well, I did say that I have to confiscate your wand now, so I don't think I'm going to have a problem with you in the house."

"But… but… I… I'm scared of your dads now… Even more so than before…"

"To tell you the truth, they were terrified of you too."

"Why?"

"Pups, you turned off all of a sudden. You acted like you did before we knew each other."

"I'm sorry… I just panicked…"

"I know, Pups. I know it was hard, but… at least try again? I'll… I'll convince my dads for Christmas. Besides, I don't want you to spend the most wonderful time of the year alone at home… or at Brittany's… I want to spend it with you." Rachel stroke the blonde's pale cheek. "Besides, I've got you something for Christmas."

The blonde sniffed before answering, "What did you get me?"

She heard the diva scoff. "You think I'm going to tell you before Christmas? Pups, you're not going to find out if you don't celebrate it with me."

"That's not stated in the rules."

"It is in mine." Rachel pinned the blonde's hands above her head and kissed her lips tenderly. "It's going to be our first Christmas together. I want to make it memorable."

"There's going to be a lot firsts, you know."

"I know. And I suggest that we tackle them all together."

Quinn sighed. It was so hard for her to say no to her girlfriend and she knew that it would become her downfall.

"Alright…"

The blonde felt her hoodie tip backwards and was faced with soulful chocolate eyes staring back at her.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered against her lips. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

Those sparkly brown orbs bore intently into hers as she shifted her focus between the two.

"I love you."

Quinn was dead sure that her heart stopped beating in her chest. However, she was not given another second to think when Rachel's lips crashed sensually against hers.

It tasted different between the blonde's lips. She knew something changed. She couldn't quite figure it out, but she didn't care. She went by instincts and raked her fingernails up the brunette's back, causing her to moan lightly. Quinn turned the table around and flipped her girlfriend on her back.

She pulled back to see the diva's full blown grin still plastered on her face. "Rachel…" Her words were stuck on the way out of her mouth.

Rachel's bright grin faltered, leaving a soft smile behind.

Quinn cleared her throat and opened her mouth. "I…" The blonde's eyes traced every feature of Rachel's face, as if trying to etch them carefully in her memory. "Rachel…"

The diva caressed her girlfriend's cheek as she waited for Quinn to finish. Rachel saw how the blonde gulped in anxiety. She gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her again.

"Rachel…" Quinn pulled back and looked deeply into those chocolate orbs. "Stay the night."

"Q-Quinn, I don't think we should move that fa…"

"No, no, no… that's not what I mean," the blonde interrupted, "I just… I don't… I don't mean anything by it… I just…" she looked away.

"What?" Rachel prodded softly.

"Just… I just want you with me… tonight."

Rachel bit her already swollen bottom lip. "I can't," she answered.

Disappointment flashed across pale features. "Why not?" whispered a timid voice.

"It's not advisable for me to be out of the house when you… well, left a couple of hours ago with a bang." Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, forcing Quinn gently to lay herself down halfway on top of her. The blonde found a space between the crook of the diva's neck. "I don't want my parents to think that you've kidnapped me or something." She chuckled quietly.

Quinn whined guiltily. "I'm sorry… I swear… I'll make it up to you."

"You coming over for Christmas is one way to do it."

"I'm really sorry…"

"I know." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back soothingly when she realized something that made her widen her eyes. "Oh my God, Pups, you did magic."

"Don't remind me…" the blonde groaned.

"No, Pups! You did magic! Outside of school! In my house!" Rachel pulled her girlfriend away from her embrace to look into those hazels.

"So?" Quinn pouted.

"You're still underage! The ministry…"

"I blamed it on Timo," she answerd.

"You what?"

"I told Timo to cover for me. The ministry of magic only knows that magic is performed but doesn't know who conjured it," she explained.

"How do you know that?"

The blonde merely shrugged. "The minister is a close friend of dad. He sometimes drops by for dinner."

Rachel arched her eyebrow in curiosity. "But… Pups, you can't blame it on your house elf."

"Why not? It's not like they can sentence him or anything. He's only an elf and no one was injured. Actually, your dads didn't even see me perform the spell so… the ministry is not going to wipe your dads memories."

Rachel digested the information but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the idea.

"Just… don't worry. He'll be fine," the blonde assured her girlfriend.

The diva sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to him…"

"I don't care."

"Why not? He's your house elf."

"He's not my house elf. I freed him a long time ago. It's not my fault that he still listens to me."

"But Puppy, you can't treat him that way."

"Vee, I really don't care."

"Why didn't you call your other house elf? What's his name?"

"Emblo," the blonde supplied.

"Yes, him. He's still dressed in rags, so that means he's still _your_ house elf. Why didn't you summon him instead?"

"Can we stop talking about this? It's not a big deal. Please?"

Rachel was disappointed, but she also knew that pushing the blonde would end up in a dead-end conversation. She really did not want Quinn to close up again so she gave in.

"You better hope nothing is going to happen to him."

Quinn didn't answer.

Rachel knew that that was all she was going to get so she settled the blonde back on her chest.

_**I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<strong>_

"But daddy! I promise you that I'll have her in tight supervision! I'm going to confiscate her wand and therefore, she wouldn't be able to do magic."

"Honey, it's still quite risky… I don't want another furniture in the house being blown up to bits."

"She sent us a new T.V.! She's being responsible and it's her way of apologizing to you guys."

"It's a nice T.V. honey, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm not going to even imagine what would happen if aunt Danni and the others something else being destroyed."

"Daddy, without her wand, she's not able to do magic! I _promise_ that nothing is going to happen!"

"Rachel, we don't want to risk it! She's a dangerous girl. She can't even talk to us properly and how do you think she is going to behave in front of the whole family?"

"She'll be fine, Dad! I'll be with her throughout the evening. I won't leave her out of my sight or out of reach from me!"

"You can't promise that. You love playing with your cousins and she scares me to death already! How do you think she will act towards little Jacob?"

"It… it… shouldn't be a problem… I can… I'll keep her entertained. Jake is going to be fine without me."

"Honey, it's not fair for the rest of the family if Quinn is taking our family time away from us."

"She won't…"

"You can't promise that. You are asking us for a lot…"

"Then what can I do in exchange? I'll give up my allowance! I'll ground myself during summer time! I'll even give up my ration of presents for holiday festivities like Christmas and my birthday gifts!"

"That's not the point here! Aside from blowing up our T.V., I don't think that Quinn is someone that you should acquaint yourself with."

"You… can't be serious."

"Oh Rachel, I'm dead serious."

"Daddy, tell me Dad's joking."

"Rachel honey, I have to agree with your Dad."

"No! You can't stop me from seeing her!"

"Yes, I can and I will! She's a dangerous girl and she's a bad guy."

"She's _not_ a bad guy!"

"Her dad works for a bad guy!"

"That was years ago! You-know-who disappeared more than a decade ago. You told me you'd give her a chance! All people fear now is the name and the connection to history!"

"Rachel, we _gave_ her a chance! She blew up our T.V.! I'm putting my foot down before anything else happens."

"_You _scared her Dad! Just give her time to relax and be herself!"

"No, Rachel. I _forbid_ you to see her again."

"No! This argument is blown out of proportions! You don't know her like I do!"

"And how long have you known her?"

"That's not the point! How well you know someone does not depend on the length of your relationship. Dad! I _l-love_ her!"

"Rachel! You're young! You've only known her for a month! You don't _know_ what love is!"

"That's what _you _think! Tell me what my heart is telling me! Why does it cause this abnormal beating?"

"You're just infatuated. You're still too young to _understand_ these things."

"No, you don't tell me that I don't understand love. Remember the first time I told you guys that I care about you?"

"Rachel honey, that's different. We're a family."

"No, Daddy! It's the same situation! I only knew you for a week before I told you that I love you as my dads! I _told_ you even before you adopted me! We weren't even a family yet! Are you telling me that I was too y-young to feel love for my p-parents?"

"Honey, that's not what your Dad is trying to say. We just think that you rush into these things too fast."

"What is wrong with that? Why is it difficult for you to comprehend that I have deep feelings for Quinn?"

"You haven't been with her long enough to decide the exact kind of feelings you have for Quinn."

"Okay, fine! Say that I d-don't know. She t-treats me nicely and she c-care… cares about m-me. She m-makes me happy! Why is it wrong for me to want to feel… special?"

"Sweetie, you're bound to find someone else that is all those things and is less… surprising…"

"No daddy, you don't like her because she's my kind, isn't it? You approved of Finn because he was half-blood. You've always been t-tense about the magic world. This is also the reason why you don't like Q-Quinn, isn't it?"

"Yes Rachel, we just think that it'll be nicer and safer if you were to find a boy… or girl, we're not judging, who is normal."

"I _am_ normal! So is Quinn! What is wrong with me to want something n… n-normal in my life? I want love… I want to be loved… All my life I've been looked down upon because I'm a… because I can… because I'm different… even my birth-mother… I want to be loved. And I can see it in Quinn. I want to… t-take… I want to… I want the chance…"

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true**_

Quinn waited in front of the busy fast food restaurant as promised to Rachel. Her girlfriend thought that the busier the place is, the less people were going to notice their own surroundings. The blonde thought that it was quite a good observation and followed her girlfriend's instructions.

She had waited for a good fifteen minutes when she saw a familiar figure in the crowd, trying to peer over the rest of the pedestrians. Quinn chuckled at the brunette's height and made her way slowly behind her girlfriend.

"Boo," whispered Quinn in Rachel's ear before wrapping her arms around the tiny girl.

"Pups." Rachel giggled. "You surprised me." She turned around in the blonde's embrace and greeted her girlfriend with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Have you been waiting long?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, just a couple of minutes. What took you so long?" she pouted.

The brunette grinned. "For your information, Puppy, we saw each other yesterday. Don't tell me that you've missed me already."

"Would it be wrong if I did?" Quinn swayed them on the spot.

"No, but it would be ridiculously cute though," she teased.

The blonde turned away as pink started to colour her pale cheeks.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Rachel stood on her tiptoes and tenderly kissed the blonde's cheek.

Quinn scoffed but could not stop the smile invading her lips. "I'm no cutie…"

The blonde turned back towards her girlfriend and something caught her eyes. "Vee, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Rachel turned to look at concerned hazel eyes staring back at her. She nodded. "Yes, Pups. I'm better now."

"What's wrong?" Quinn lowered her head to get to eye-level with her girlfriend.

Rachel sighed. "Let's… find a comfortable place first, okay?"

* * *

><p>Ever since they went to the amusement park, Quinn had been gaining confidence to go out into the muggle world with Rachel on her arm. She realized that the wizarding community is hidden and their number did not even amount to how many muggles were in the world. She took comfort in the fact that complete strangers surrounded her.<p>

Quinn had been distracted by the noises that came out of coffee machines when they had first entered the café that Rachel ended up ordering a drink for her girlfriend. They settled themselves at the very back of the place, finding comfortable couches to sit on.

"So, what's wrong?" Quinn pulled the brunette's hand onto her own lap.

Rachel shrugged before replying, "I talked to my dads this morning." The blonde stiffened and her girlfriend sensed it. The little diva cuddled closer towards Quinn. "I talked to them about you coming over for Christmas."

Quinn said nothing but started rubbing her thumb over Rachel's hand after sensing that her girlfriend needed comfort.

"And?"

"We had quite an extensive and heated argument on whether or not I should even be friends with you."

Hazel eyes widened with surprise but Quinn held her tongue.

Rachel realized the shock and turned towards her girlfriend with a smile on her face. "I won, by the way." She pecked the plump lips.

"Then… have you been crying?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hmm? Why do you say that, Pups?"

"Just a feeling. Tell me?"

Rachel sighed and pulled Quinn closer by her sweater. "Yes. I have been crying. Dad was intent on locking me in the house if he had to but I convinced them that dating you was no different than when I was dating Finn. Except for the fact that you're you and you're unfamiliar with everyday muggle objects."

"Nothing about my past or my dad?"

"It was briefly mentioned but we talked more about my past."

"You did?"

"Hmm… We… we fell into the topic of my birth-mom."

"Oh… do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I've talked about it enough and I've cried about it too, I just need refreshments in my mind."

"Okay."

The little diva was surprised at the immediate reaction. "You're not going to prod me about my mom?"

Quinn looked confused. "Why should I?"

"Don't you care about it?"

The blonde did an internal sigh. "No, Vee. I just didn't want to push you. I'm… I'm here if you want to tell me things but if you don't feel like talking, then it's fine with me too. I mean, you respect me when I don't want to tell you things so the least I can do is the same."

Rachel gave her a small smile. "Good save, Puppy."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So, I'll be expecting you the day after tomorrow right on the front door of my house for the Berry's traditional Christmas dinner." Rachel kissed her girlfriend on the side of the mouth. "And… I _will_ tell you more about my mom when it's not during holiday seasons. I don't want to bring down the spirit."

"I'll always be here to listen when you're ready." Quinn grinned. "Anytime," she added.

Rachel caressed the blonde's cheek and smiled. "Do you promise?"

The blonde bit her lip in hesitation before answering. "Yes."

"Thank you…" The petite girl kissed the inside of Quinn's hand and held it against her own cheek. "That goes the same to you too. I'll be here if you want to talk."

"Baby-steps."

* * *

><p>The petite brunette was busy the whole day in preparation for the evening. It wasn't as if the Berry house wasn't already full of decorations, Rachel being Rachel, convinced her dad that they needed to put more ornaments by window, in front of the door, down the staircase, everywhere the little diva saw fit.<p>

She took mistletoe and went around the house to find a strategic place where she could kiss Quinn again. At first, she wanted to put some randomly around the rooms but realized that it would be weird for family members, unless of course they were spouses, to kiss each other.

In the end, she settled putting it right above her bedroom door. She briefly wondered whether she could sneak Quinn to spend the night at her house. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the timer go off in the kitchen, telling her that her baked goods are done.

Rachel went downstairs and immediately smelled the fresh chocolate almond cookies that she had made. She greeted her dads with a kiss on the cheek and turned on the coffee machine for the both of them to enjoy.

The three chatted away happily as Rachel worked her way to decorate the cookies. The diva thought of the things that could happen in the evening if she wouldn't confiscate Quinn's wand. She giggled at the thoughts and hoped that the destruction of her belongings would not become a tradition for Quinn.

The evening came fairly slowly for the diva that had been excited for the whole day. She sprinted to the front door every time there was a ring and greeted her family members warmheartedly. She had picked up Jacob and entered the living room when aunt Danni had arrived.

They started singing Christmas songs and thought about the games that they could do to fill the time. Hiram was still busy finishing up in the kitchen and Rachel joined him and helped with last minute preparations.

All the while, Rachel kept looking at her wristwatch, wondering what was taking Quinn so long to arrive. She had briefly forgotten her absent girlfriend when they moved the food to the dinner table but automatically thought about her blonde once dinner was ready.

She felt disappointed at the fact that her girlfriend was late but thought nothing of it when remembering that Quinn had a habit of surprising her.

However, no matter how long Rachel waited throughout dinner, she didn't hear her front door ring again. She huffed in disappointment and plastered on a fake smile for the rest of the family. Hiram, sensing his daughter's displeasure, asked her to help clean up the table. He asked her where Quinn was and received a pout and a frustrated stomp as a reply.

Rachel took the chance to ramble and express her disappointment in the kitchen. Hiram, not wanting to see his daughter unhappy, gave her encouraging suggestions, telling her to be patient. He suggested that maybe Quinn was stuck in traffic, to which Rachel chuckled at.

They both rejoined the rest of the family in the living room; entertaining each other with silly little jokes, or recapping on a whole year worth of stories. Rachel was no longer in the mood for celebration as she sat herself a bit further away from the crowd.

As the evening came to a close, Rachel sad goodbye to the rest of the family, forcing a smile on her face. No one knew the disappointment in her heart. She had told most of her cousins that a special friend was going to come. She had kept her hopes up to the point where she changed in to her sleepwear. She sighed as she lowered herself on to her bed with a single tear falling down her cheek.

She tossed and turned that night, unable to hold her tears for much longer, she sobbed in her pillow, hoping that it would decrease the sound of her crying.

After releasing the disappointment in her heart, she began to wonder why Quinn didn't show up that evening. Her imagination ran wild, starting from her girlfriend backing out of their agreement to thinking that maybe her girlfriend was mugged on the way to her house.

Rachel's eyes widened and thought of the worst. She jumped out of her bed and started changing into more suitable clothing to find her girlfriend when something distracted her.

She heard soft taps against her window and found a familiar looking bird perched on her windowsill. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw a letter between the animal's beaks. Rachel quickly opened her window and offered the Little Owl her hand to step on.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Settling the Little Owl right next to her Scops owl.

Rachel took the letter, carefully and impatiently opened it.

Her brown eyes widened with shock and confusion as she read Quinn's penmanship; only three words were etched upon the white parchment.

"_Father came home."_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_


	27. Roses are Red

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait. Things got in the way but I finally finished this long ass chapter. A big THANK YOU for all of you who had left a review after reading. They kept me going so thank you for that :)**

**BIG NOTE: Thank you for 'Ju' who made this awesome manip of this fic. Check it out guys, look for a review in chapter 2 and click on the link they left me. Made my day :)**

**This chapter will have a little explanation for what happened in chapter 13: bloody bludgers. And since I have nearly everything set up, the story will progress faster this time.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Father came home."<em>

* * *

><p>Those three words rang loud in the dead of night through Rachel's mind. She had been standing in the middle of her bedroom for the past ten minutes trying to decipher what else the message could have implied.<p>

"Iris." Rachel turned quickly towards Quinn's tiny owl. "What was she trying to convey with these three words?" she asked as she held up the paper.

The owl tipped its head slightly as it continued to stare back at the girl in front of it.

"Well?" Rachel was getting impatient and not to mention anxious.

Iris merely turned around on her perch, ignoring the girl's desperation.

"Iris!" Rachel threw her hand up in frustration. "What are you doing? You're talking to an owl, Rachel!" she told herself.

She hastily grabbed the nearest pen on her desk and took out a blank piece of paper before writing her reply to her girlfriend.

'_Dear Pups,_

_What do you mean your 'father come home'? Are you okay? Can you escape the house? You'd be more than welcomed to stay at my place. Are you alright?'_

Rachel paused and looked at her letter. She felt as if she was blowing things out of proportions but she had two reasons. One, she was dramatic anyway so she's excused. Two, she really didn't know what to think.

'Father came home'. What was she supposed to gather from that short letter?

'Okay, Russell Fabray is home. Is he mistreating her? Is that why Quinn informed me of his presence at home? And the fact that her message is _that_ short tells me that she didn't have time to write something more informative. But why? Was she threatened? Did she have to hide while writing it?'

Rachel groaned and picked up a nearby pillow before hugging the ball of softness tightly.

'No, I shouldn't think negatively. The fact that Russell is home does not mean anything,' she nodded, as if trying to convince herself of the fact, 'She might just be catching up with her dad. Doing father and daughter bonding time during Christmas Eve. It's the perfect time after all. Rachel, don't scare her.'

She bit her lip as she picked up her unfinished reply. Formed into a ball of crumpled paper, it was then tossed into the bin.

'_Dearest Pups,_

_Is everything okay?_

_Love,_

_Your V'_

Rachel sighed at her letter and attached it to Iris' leg before letting the owl back out into the night.

The petite brunette sat on the edge of her bed and twiddled her thumb. She didn't want to assume the worst situation in her head, but she just had a very imaginative mind that she couldn't help it. With no other sound in her bedroom, nothing was there to distract her from her thoughts.

'Don't think, Rachel. Just stop thinking. Just wait for her reply and every thing will be fine. She'll say that she's had the most wonderful Christmas with her dad and that she's sorry for not being able to tell me beforehand. Yes. That's what's going to happen.'

Though she had stopped crying from being disappointed at Quinn's lack of presence at Christmas, it didn't mean that her heart was calmer. In fact, she was more anxious than ever, waiting for her girlfriend's reply.

'Stop it, Rachel. She's not going to reply tonight. Go to sleep and maybe Iris will be back in the morning with some answers.'

Rachel Berry hardly slept that night.

* * *

><p>Nor the following few nights for that matter. Rachel, as impatient as ever, had written to Quinn every day. She was getting antsy and there was nothing that she could do about it.<p>

It was not her character to beat around the bush and so the second letter she had written had been an essay asking Quinn how she was, what had happened at Christmas and a short lecture about not replying to people's letters.

Rachel waited for an answer. None came. She was not about to surrender. The next few letters consisted of mainly her apologizing for the last letter for being too pushy, her lecturing Quinn again and questions about the blonde's father.

After nearly a week, without response, Iris surprised Rachel by landing swiftly right on her knee as she was taking an afternoon nap in her backyard.

"Good God!" Rachel exclaimed as her hand flew up to her chest to control her breathing. "Iris!" she was about to scold the bird when something more important caught her attention.

Brown eyes shot wide open as she reached for the envelope tied around Iris' leg. She hastily opened it before disappointment clouded her heart once more.

'Please stop.'

* * *

><p>Rachel trudged her way down the familiar street with cheeks stained by over-flowing tears. She was out of ideas; she didn't know what else to do but to confront the person she knew connected her and her girlfriend.<p>

"Hey, Rach." Brittany opened the door with a wide smile before enveloping the petite diva in a hug. The blue eyes pulled back with a frown after observing her friend. "Have you been crying?"

Brittany led them both to her room where Rachel, unsurprisingly, found her best friend looking very invested in a magazine.

The Latina looked up when she realized and additional person in the room. "Berry? Don't you have anything better to do other than…"

"Rachel's sad, San," Brittany informed her.

"Not my problem." Brittany gave her girlfriend a disapproving look. "Fine, spill," Santana sighed.

"Have you heard from Quinn?" Rachel settled herself on the couch.

"Why would I?" Santana asked back.

"Well… okay that might have been the wrong question to address you with but I haven't had contact with her since a couple of days now. The last thing I heard from her was that her dad was back in time for Christmas." Rachel bit her lip. "I just… I don't know what to do. I mean, she hasn't written anything else since then. Until this afternoon…" Tears started piling up in those brown eyes, "she told me to stop writing to her… I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think..."

Brittany wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Brittany, tell me what I should do. Is she okay? She hasn't replied to my messages and it's not like her to flat out ignore me like that or tell me to stop. Something must be going on. Do you know anything?" She turned towards the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Rachel, she's fine. Just let her come to you," Brittany's tone turned defensive.

"You know something, don't you? Brit, _please_ tell me. I want to know if things are going on between her dad and her that I wouldn't want to know."

"If you don't want to know, then why do you ask?" The blonde moved her arm away from her friend.

"_Please… _just tell me one thing, Brit."

Brittany cautiously moved her eyes towards chocolate dark orbs.

Rachel took a deep breath. She just wished that what she was going to question Brittany would deny. "Brit… is… is she… is she getting hurt?"

The blonde didn't answer immediately. The silence and the waiting were painful for Rachel. "Brit?" she pleaded once more, "please?"

"Rachel. You should wait for Qu-"

"No! I'm tired of waiting and waiting! That's all I've been doing and I've been getting unsatisfying answers! Just tell me!"

"Hey! Chill out, Rach-"

"_Don't_," Rachel turned and pointed and menacing index finger at her best friend, "tell me to 'chill out' Santana. Not when my heart is in an emotional turmoil since a week waiting for a sign that _my_ girlfriend is okay. _Your_ girlfriend can't even tell me, San. What am I supposed to think?"

"Rachel, just go home," Brittany sighed.

"Brit, just tell me…"

"It's not my place to tell."

Rachel's eyes widened. "So you _do_ know."

The icy blue eyes turned away, unable to maintain contact at the fury that was Rachel.

"Brittany, just tell me!"

"Stop it, Rachel!" Santana was on her feet and positioned herself between the two girls. "Whatever that blonde of yours has up her sleeves, it's a problem between you guys. Don't bring anyone else into this."

"I'm _not_ bring anyone into anything! I just want to know whether Quinn is okay! Why is that such a difficult thing to know?"

"Rachel, she's fine," Brittany replied. "She's a strong girl. Just wait a bit longer. School starts back in a week."

"Go home, Rachel." Santana tried to put her hand as a sign of encouragement on her best friend, but the shorter girl brushed off the Latina's offer and her tears.

"You don't know the pain of not knowing," Rachel whispered before leaving the room.

The room fell silent when the diva left. Brittany walked over to her desk and started busying herself with a book.

"Bee." Santana walked over to her girlfriend. "Do you know something about Quinn?" She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

She didn't reply.

"Brit-Brit, please don't ignore me." There was a tinge of hurt in Santana's voice.

Brittany sighed then turned to face the tanned girl. "San, please don't ask me about Quinn."

Santana crouched in front of her. "Look, Bee. I don't want to know every thing. But, did you see how Rachel was? Okay, granted that she's usually a tad bit dramatic, but this was too much."

Blue eyes watched tanned hands reach for hers before looking back up at those brown ones.

"Quinn's dad…" Santana started cautiously, "is not hurting her, is he?"

Brittany immediately looked away.

"Bee, you can tell me. I'm not going to spread it around, you know. You can trust me."

"This is not a matter of trusting people, San. This has nothing to do with us."

"I know it has nothing to do with us, but if he _is_ hurting Quinn… he's hurting your cousin."

"What goes on in the family stays in the family. I can't do anything about it," Brittany said monotonously.

"So he _is_ hurting her then?"

The blonde bit her lip without reply.

"Brit…"

"Santana, can we stop talking about this?" Brittany looked back at her girlfriend.

"Look, I just want you to be able to trust me with things like this."

"I told you, it's not about trust. It's about family."

"I don't want you to be keeping secrets from me, Brit."

Brittany blinked and a hint of astonishment appeared behind those steel ice eyes. "Santana," she said as she stood up, "I'm not trying to keep secrets from you. I'm under the Pierce's Pact. Just because you are welcomed in this house, it does not mean that you need to know how my family works. If we want you to know certain things, we'll let you know. But other than that, you shouldn't push your boundaries."

Santana blinked back tears that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, her throat was clogged up from hearing what Brittany had said.

"I want you to leave."

* * *

><p>Dave stopped right beside me and looked at me. "Here it is."<p>

I looked towards the house he was gesturing to. A house was a big understatement. What I saw right in front of me could be described as a palace. Dave didn't wait until I soaked in the grand view before pulling me by the arm.

"We have to move quick if we don't want to be seen," he whispered urgently.

I couldn't say anything. I merely nodded.

I followed him hastily up the long-winded pavement leading to the front door. Without warning, he pushed me hard off the track and into a nearby rosebush. I could feel the thorns prickling my arms. I wanted to scream in pain but the boy had cupped his over-sized hand over my mouth. My eyes began to water as I felt more thorns sticking through my clothes.

"Silence."

I closed my eyes and stopped moving, hoping that no more thorns would pierce my skin.

Not long afterwards, I heard movements and laughter above us. I turned towards the sources of the sounds and saw hooded figures flying towards the castle. Goosebumps ran down my spine as I realized that those were a part of you-know-who's clan, the death eaters.

"Stay quiet," Dave reassured me.

After waiting who knows how long, we began moving again. I knew that this was taking a huge risk but I really wanted to know. And when Rachel Berry wants something, she'll see through it til the end.

"Berry." Dave caught my attention again. "Quinn's room is on the second floor. I need you to grab on to the balcony when I toss you up."

I nod.

With strength I didn't know he possessed, he launched me up to the second storey. I was able to grab on to the edge of the balcony and jump over the railings.

"Up!" A gruff voice nearly caused me to scream.

I leaned against the wall and realized that Quinn was not alone in the room.

"Wha-what's going on?" A familiar husky voice made my heart clench. Quinn sounded broken and defeated.

"Up, you good for nothing piece of trash."

A resounding slap took the last bit of air in my lungs.

"Father…" Quinn's voice was wavering.

I wanted to leap and break the window to save her from her situation, but firm arms held me back. I looked up to see her best friend, standing right behind me with pain in his hazel eyes.

"We have to get her out of there," I forced the words out of my mouth. Something was clogging up my throat and it was affecting my vision as well.

"No. This is for the best."

My eyes widened. But before I could say another word, Dave clamped his gigantic hand over my mouth. Tears were threatening to spill.

'How dare he? No one deserves to be abused, physically nor mentally. How dare he thinks that it's for the best?'

I tried to scramble out of his grip but he was easily three times my size; I didn't move a budge. I tried to scream as I hear cries of pains and desperation emerging from Quinn's rooms.

I didn't know how long I stood, but the next thing I knew was that Dave was pulling me down a corridor. I was still waiting for my mind and emotions to catch up to me.

We came across what looked like an arena. Dave stopped right in front of the railings and peered down. I was scared that my imaginations were becoming true that I closed my eyes, not wanting to accept the worst.

"Berry. Look."

I shook my head violently but a violent shove against the railing caused me to open my eyes. There was my Quinn, curled up on the floor twitching as bright green rays attack her every nerve.

I couldn't bear seeing her so defenceless but I couldn't tear my eyes away either. "Quinn!"

Her once proud body twitched viciously under the spell, but her eyes… her sweet hazel eyes looked at me as if they were hollow; dark under the pain and void of any hope.

"Quinn!"

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a start; her face drenched in cold sweat mixed with tears. She clenched her chest and began to cry against her pillow. Vivid nightmares had been haunting her ever since she left Brittany's. Her imaginations went wild during the day and they leave her with unbearable dreams at night.<p>

"Quinn…"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Santana breathed out.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked as she folded her arms.

"I… I came to apologize." Any determination Santana had in her mind crumbled when she saw piercing blue eyes as cold as Quinn's. "I'm sorry for pushing you… I know that I shouldn't have done that. It… it was unfair… It just…"

The longer Santana fumbled over her words, the softer Brittany's eyes became.

"I'm really sorry, Bee. I didn't mean to make you upset and I'm sorry that I stepped over the line."

Brittany surprised her girlfriend with a hug and twirl. Santana gave a sound that was a mix of sobbing and laughter.

"Oh San, I shouldn't have been that harsh on you. I just don't like being pressured. It makes my brain fuzzy and you were really pushing my patience that time. I don't like being mad at you." Brittany furrowed her eyebrow. "It gives me headaches."

"Brit, don't apologize, I'm at fault here. I couldn't stand Rachel like that but it wasn't fair for me to push you in her defence. I'm sorry for being so pushy and whiny."

Brittany bit her lip and scanned tanned features. "I love you, San."

"I love you too, Brit." Santana smiled.

"But what are you doing here? It's New Year's Eve! Your family might be looking for you."

"Don't sweat it, babe. My _whole_ family is at home. I doubt one person would notice that I'm missing." Santana said nonchalantly but Brittany noted the hint of sadness in her tone.

"Come on in, then San." Brittany pulled her girlfriend into the house and wrapped her arm around her from the back. "I can't wait to kiss you at midnight."

Santana giggled in her arms. She was glad that Brittany forgave people so easily. She couldn't bear another day without talking to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't be happier on the day they had to go back to school. She had been anxious waiting for the time she'd be reunited with Quinn. Her dads and her had arrived at least two hours earlier than the scheduled train departure.<p>

Her feet couldn't stay still as she paced the platform. Familiar students began filling the empty station and soon enough, she caught a sight of her best friend and her girlfriend. She avoided her friends and hid behind her dads until she saw who she was looking for.

At a distance, Rachel spotted the luscious blonde hair in the wind and sure enough, it was Quinn. Fire burned in brown eyes as determination sunk in her heart. With careful yet unwavering steps, Rachel approached her target.

A smile grew on her lips as she got closer; she started gathering speed. For a split second, she didn't know what had happened. She blinked a couple of times and found that she was on the floor on all fours. Rachel looked up to see warning hazel eyes on her.

"Dave?" she said in a timid voice.

Dave ignored her and approached Quinn. He gave his best friend a small smile and a quick peck on the forehead before extending his hand to a man whom Rachel had just noticed was standing right beside the blonde girl.

"Rach honey, are you alright?" Leroy was quick to approach his daughter. "Hey!" he called out to Dave. "Come back here you-"

"Dad, let it go," Rachel quickly interrupted.

Leroy looked at his daughter unsurely. "That boy has no sense of manners."

Rachel nodded numbly. She frowned and took in the person Dave was talking to. She widened her eyes and nearly face palmed herself when she realized who he was. "Russell Fabray," she whispered.

Her fall had attracted attention from nearby passengers. One of them was the blonde man. Russell shot a cold glance at Rachel and goosebumps started running down her spine.

"Rach?" Leroy got her back up on her feet.

Rachel was not paying attention to her daddy and instead, concentrated on Quinn's father.

Russell Fabray looked like a proud man; with his straight back, broad shoulders, nose stuck in the sky and a slimy grin gave him the aura of a typical snob.

The man was in deep conversation with Dave and then patted the boy on the shoulder, giving him a proud look. He gestured towards his daughter and looked as if he was questioning Dave.

Rachel took her eyes off the two men and looked at Quinn. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw that her girlfriend looked like she had just come out of a grave. Quinn was deathly pale and bags under her eyes looked as if someone had punched her twice on each eyes; her cheeks no longer rosy and lips no longer pink. Hazel eyes made contact with Rachel's. Quinn opened her mouth slightly and shot her girlfriend a pleading look as she shook her head subtly.

The Hogwarts Express was ready to depart the station as the sound of parents saying goodbye to their children was heard. Rachel looked back at her dads and gave them long hugs and kisses before stepping into the train.

Once in the train, she immediately spotted her best friend in a compartment full of Gryffindors.

"Berry!" Santana called out.

"Santana, did you see Quinn?" she sounded hysterical.

"Rachel, you need to calm down." Santana moved towards her and effectively blocked the views of Sam and Blaine. "Can you please think before talking? They don't know you and Quinn," the Latina said hurriedly in a whisper.

Rachel gulped and nodded. "Sorry. But did you see the condition she is in? She's a total…"

"Rachel. Stop it. Just wait until we gets to Hogwarts. Right now, she is with her friends. You don't want to enter a compartment full of Slytherins. Listen to what Brittany said and wait until she comes to you."

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of distracted fidgeting, Rachel couldn't take it anymore and stood up abruptly.<p>

"Berry, what are you doing?" Santana said warningly.

"My legs are asleep, I need fresh air," Rachel lied and before her best friend could stop her she was already in the corridor, looking for a specific compartment.

She passed many groups of students involved in their own interactions. Rachel was in her own world too. She didn't realize someone was shouting after her and following her.

The Gryffindor found the compartment she was looking for and slid the door wide open. "Quinn!" she exclaimed. The blonde Slytherin was resting her head against her best friend's shoulder. Quinn's tired eyes widen a bit from surprise before adopting a distant look.

"What are you doing here, muggle?" Puckerman stood up menacingly and approached Rachel. "Dirty bloods aren't wanted in this compartment."

"I-I…" Rachel slowly backed away. Puckerman was still moving towards her.

"Go back to the mud hole where you come from, you mudblood."

Rachel felt her back meet resistance and looked up.

"Back off!" Finn wrapped his arm protectively around Rachel as he pointed his wand at Puckerman. "And take back what you said to her!"

Rachel tensed incredibly by his embrace, she remembered what had happened the last time her ex-boyfriend touched her.

Puckerman lifted his hands in a mocking surrender. "Big guy huh? You think you…"

"Puck," a strained yet firm voice cut him off. Quinn pulled herself up with great difficulty before pushing Puckerman away. The blonde then stood right in front of Rachel and avoided eye contacts.

From a closer view, Rachel gasped at how exhausted her girlfriend really was. Quinn made contact with Finn's shaking wand and pushed her pulse point gently at the weapon, daring the boy to cast a spell.

"I'm giving you three seconds to leave this compartment, Hudson," Quinn threatened.

Finn scrunched up his eyebrows in contemplation but thought better than attacking a Slytherin in a compartment that was full of them.

"Come on, Rach." Finn's hand dropped down and enveloped Rachel's small one in his.

Rachel shot Quinn a pleading look but saw flare in hazel eyes in return. Before anything else could be said, Finn pulled Rachel back into the empty corridor.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay? Are you _that_ crazy to walk into a compartment full of Slytherins?"

Rachel pulled her hand away and folded them against her chest. "I'm fine, Finn. Thanks, back there." The diva ignored the fact that her ex-boyfriend called her crazy. "I wasn't thinking properly. I just… Holiday haze. My mind is still not functioning properly."

"Oh… okay. No problem." They walked back in silence towards Rachel's compartment. Before she walked back in, Finn pulled her back by the arm.

Rachel's first instinct was to kick his crotch again, but fortunately, she managed to stop herself.

"I'm… Rachel." Finn let go of the girl's arm after sensing hostility. "I wanted to say sorry. For what happened during the holiday. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have."

"Well… yea, so I'm really sorry for that. And I thought," he shrugged, "you know. Maybe we could stay friends. I mean… there's no reason for us not to, right?"

Rachel contemplated his offer. "If things do not proceed like how it did during the holidays, I'm certain we can stay as friends, Finn. That's what I wanted when we broke up. So, can I have your word that you won't do anything that I wouldn't like?"

Finn nodded hurriedly like an enthusiastic overgrown kid. "Yea, Rach. Nothing like that will happen again."

"Good." Rachel gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you in school, huh?"

"Well, you're welcome to hang in my compartment…"

"No, I think I need to apologize for Santana. I'll see you in school." Rachel slid the door open and looked back. "Thanks for apologizing, Finn."

He nodded and gave her a dopy smile. "No problem."

"Hudson! You are _so_ dead!" Santana exclaimed before hurling herself towards the entrance of the compartment.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts feasts were never boring; the hall was always decorated with candles and banners, the scent of deliciously cooked meals would leave a mouth watering. The welcome back feast was similar. However, a certain petite Gryffindor had her mind somewhere else. She kept glancing back at her watch to check the time.<p>

After arriving at Hogwarts from the train, Quinn had passed her a note and whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear, but soft enough not to be heard by anyone else. Rachel, being impatient as ever, had isolated herself quickly from her group of friends to read the note.

_Where the stars and the moon are our only witness. I'll be waiting, V._

She clenched the piece of paper in her fist as a reminder that Quinn still cared about her. Her friends questioned her back and forth about the meal but Rachel had no appetite.

She watched Quinn at the Slytherin's table and the blonde seemed to be having difficulties concentrating. Sometimes, Rachel would see food drop from the spoon on the way to Quinn's mouth or water trickle down the side of her mouth when she drinks. In the end, Rachel saw the Slytherin give up on her food and rest her head on her best friend's shoulder.

Right after the feast was dismissed, students headed back to their own dormitories. Except for Rachel Berry.

She went straight to the astronomy tower, ducking and hiding whenever she felt that someone was in the area. She knew she was breaking curfew, but she couldn't care less about the rules ever since she started dating Quinn. It was true what the Slytherin had said, risk a little to live.

Entering the astronomy tower, she realized that it was a cloudy night. The light of the moon was not as bright as it usually was. However, the little light that she did receive gave her the sight to see her Quinn.

The Slytherin was leaning against a table with her arms folded and her eyes closed. The moment she felt another presence in the room, she opened her hazel eyes.

"Hey, Vee."

"Quinn." Even though Rachel had run all the way up to the tower and was out of breath, she was still able to sprint towards her girlfriend, tackling her in an embrace.

A sharp hiss was heard in her ear. Rachel pulled back to see her girlfriend making a painful face. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a kiss. A desperate kiss.

Rachel craved Quinn's touch. She didn't realize that tears started spilling out of her eyes yet again as she raked her fingernails down her girlfriend's back.

Quinn pulled back abruptly and bit her lips. The Gryffindor blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

The blonde merely smiled and cupped Rachel's cheeks. "You're crying. Why?"

"Why?" Rachel pushed herself of the blonde and turned her back on her. "Lucy Quinn Fabray! You promised me that you'd spend Christmas with me and what do I get on Christmas Eve? A letter! A letter that consisted of three words and not the ones I was hoping for either!" Rachel turned back towards the blonde and poked her chest. "I sent you letter after letter to the point where my owl nearly bit my finger off and the only reply I receive is to stop asking about you? What was I supposed to think!"

Quinn merely continued smiling adoringly at her girlfriend and pulled the diva by the waist.

"No." Rachel tried to move away but the Slytherin was determined. "Stop it."

"Come here." Quinn's breaths were short and shallow, Rachel noted.

"No, Quinn, I'm not- Let me go this instant. I'm mad at you right now and you should at least act like you're at fault." The petite brunette turned around and tried walking away.

The Slytherin wrapped her arms securely around her tiny waist and leaned forward, pushing her front against Rachel's back.

Once in Quinn's arms, Rachel stopped moving. As hard as she tried to deny it, she missed her girlfriend's embrace. "You're playing unfair," Rachel mumbled.

She felt Quinn's hold tightened and the blonde's lips right on her neck. She felt the Slytherin take a deep breath before exhaling and slumping her body on the diva.

"I've missed you, Vee."

"Yea? And whose fault is that?"

Quinn didn't answer but snuggled closer.

"So…" Rachel hesitated, "What happened?"

"My father came home. From his business trip."

The petite Gryffindor sighed. "Well, why didn't you reply to my letters?"

She felt the blonde stiffen at the question. "Father… he was getting suspicious. As far as he knows, the only friends I have are Dave and Brittany."

"Couldn't you have sent letters at night? When your dad's asleep?"

"He's very perceptive about these kinds of things. He kept a closer eye on me after I sent you my first letter. He kept giving me weird looks every time an owl gave me your letters."

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms. "Your father." She hooked a loose strand of blonde hair behind the Slytherin's ear. "He's not… harming you is he?"

Quinn didn't reply to the question immediately. "What makes you think he would hurt me?"

"I… I don't know. I just… You don't look so well."

Quinn dropped her arms and folded them against her chest. "That has nothing to do with my father. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Pups…" Rachel moved forward.

"My father loves me," the blonde continued, "don't ever think for a second that he would do anything against my will."

Rachel noted the defensive tone in her girlfriend's voice and with a heavy heart, gave up the subject. "Okay. Fine. But why wouldn't you want your father to know that you have gained a new friend?"

"My father is a man of plans. Being with you…" Quinn sighed and rested her hands on top of the table she was leaning on, "being with you ruins every thing he has ever dreamed for me."

Rachel couldn't help but feel hurt with reality. Her girlfriend was betrothed. "Then why _are_ you here?"

Hazels eyes honed into Rachel's before Quinn started speaking. "I can't help what my heart feels. Can we stop talking about this?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the answer. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Quinn shocked the diva when she hissed sharply. Rachel's eyes shot wide open when she saw the blonde clutching her own arm.

Without warning, Rachel pulled Quinn's sleeve up to find fresh wounds. It looked as if a bear had attacked the blonde; judging from the long and red scratches, they were still new.

Quinn pulled her arm away violently before covering herself up again.

"I knew it! Did he do this to you?" Rachel demanded.

"Can we not talk about this?" The blonde looked away.

"How can we not talk about this? You're in pain!"

"Rachel! Just stop it! I don't _want_ to talk about this."

"Quinn, just tell me what happened! You're the proof that all my nightmares are coming true!"

"You dream about me getting injured?"

"Nightmares, Quinn! Nightmares!"

"Look, Rachel. It's not a big deal. It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? You scrapping your knee on a pavement, is just a scratch! That! Quinn Fabray, is the result of cage wrestling with a mountain lion!"

"Rachel, that's ridiculous, my father and I went out hunting-"

"Hunting? What did you hunt? Dragons? Don't you _dare_ come up with a lie like that again, Fabray."

"Rachel, it's not that big of a deal. It's healing now. It's just my clumsy mistake. Can we _please_ drop it now?"

"No! How can I let something like this happen?"

"You didn't, Rae. It was an accident."

"_That_ is not an accident."

"Rachel, please calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

Quinn looked at her with a pained expression. "Please?" she begged in a whisper.

Rachel sighed deeply at her exhausted girlfriend. "Tell me one thing."

"Okay, sure."

"I want complete honesty. No lies, Quinn."

Quinn looked uncertain as she nodded. "Okay. But I have the choice of not answering, right?"

Silence thickened the air around them. They both held each other's eyes with an intense gaze before Rachel took in a deep breath again.

"Did your father do that to you?"

If Quinn had reacted, Rachel must have blinked. The blonde's expression told no stories.

"No. He didn't."

"No lies, Quinn."

"I'm not lying, Rachel."

After the worried Gryffindor was satisfied with the amount of confidence and certainty the Slytherin had expressed, brown eyes softened.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I hope one day you'll trust me enough to tell me every thing."

Quinn merely looked conflicted.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>For next few days, Rachel didn't notice any change in the Slytherin. Quinn was still walking around the school and going to class looking like a zombie. Dave would always be ready by her side, holding her hand when she needed guidance. Rachel also heard from her friends that the blonde had been skipping some of her classes. She disapproved of Quinn's choice to skip, but agreed that the blonde needed to take some time off first.<p>

She also found out during their evening dates, that Quinn always skipped class to sleep during the afternoon so she could be awake for their dates. Instead of their usual lunch dates, both had agreed to meet in the evening just after curfew. Students were using the astronomy tower as a hiding spot during lunches to avoid being found because they were skipping classes.

"What is it?" Quinn smiled widely as she received her late Christmas gift.

"Open it, silly." Rachel leaned closer.

The blonde shook the wrapped present in her hand. She scrunched up her eyebrows and her tongue protruded in contemplation. "Does it make sounds?"

Rachel giggled. "Well, if you press the right buttons, yes."

"Is it a muggle object?"

"Of course it is, Pups. It's another thing you can add to your collection."

Quinn pecked Rachel on her cheek. "Open yours. I want to guess mine first."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're never going to guess it."

Rachel began unwrapping her small present.

"Is it a rubik's cube?" she heard the blonde ask.

"No, pups. Rubix cubes aren't that big. And why would I give you something as frustrating as those riddles?"

"I don't know. I like the colours."

Rachel smiled as she discovered a small velvet box in her hand. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity and peeked back up at her stubborn girlfriend.

"Is it a blender?"

"Pups, judging from our first date, where you thought making sandwiches is cooking, do you think I would give you a cooking utensil?"

Rachel opened the velvety box and found beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Her jaw dropped. "Pups!"

"Wasn't me!" the blonde quickly countered.

"You can't give me this!"

The Slytherin raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because this is just too much."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. We haven't been dating for so long and you give me diamond?"

"I thought you like those flashy blingy thingies."

"Well, bedazzlers, yeah, but this is diamond earrings."

"What's the problem?"

"It's too much?"

Quinn chuckled. "Is this about the money again?"

"Well, yeah."

"Vee, don't think like that. Look at it this way." Quinn held up her unwrapped present. "You gave me a bigger present."

Rachel chuckled at the comparison. "Well for next time, please think about your gifts. I mean, I value gifts that have meaning behind them, for example, if you made something by yourself."

"But there is a meaning behind those earrings." Quinn pouted.

"Yea? What's that, pups?"

"Those diamonds sparkle like your eyes. When you get really excited about something, your eyes really light up," she briefly explained. "Just like now." Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing from Rachel's side to get her girlfriend to give up on guessing.<p>

"What's this, Vee?" Quinn grinned widely as she held up the two objects.

"They're called walkie talkies." Rachel took one of them and switched both on. "I thought it'd be nice to have a communication device between us that does not rely on magic. But we do have to be careful because these things can be loud and people around us can hear what we say to each other. Hold it like this. Testing. Testing."

Quinn's hazel eyes widened with delight when she heard Rachel's voice through the object she was holding. "How'd you do that?"

After explaining how the communication devices worked, Quinn spent the next half an hour talking to Rachel through the walkie-talkie. Rachel didn't mind, even though the blonde was resting her head on her lap, the brunette answered her girlfriend through the object.

Quinn still didn't look much better compared to when she first arrived back at Hogwarts. Rachel had to bite her tongue to keep herself from asking further questions that she knew the blonde would not be ready to answer. However, the petite Gryffindor was happy that her counterpart sounded more enthusiastic and alive, even if a little bit, than a few days ago.

Though Rachel was disappointed every time Quinn drifted off to sleep on their dates, she had found something quirky about her girlfriend. The blonde was really honest before she drifted off to dreamland. Rachel figured that Quinn did it subconsciously. She found out by accident, actually. They were spending their evenings as per usual when Rachel brought up the topic of Quidditch.

The brightness of the full moon gave them the light Rachel needed to watch beautiful blonde tresses splayed messily on her lap as she began running her hand through them. "Quidditch is starting again. I thought that it's Hufflepuff against Gryffindor next week, why are the Slytherins training too?"

Quinn sighed contently as she felt a small hand soothingly raked her scalp. She had closed her eyes since she first rested her head on her girlfriend's lap.

"We have to stay in shape," she sighed.

"Well, Slytherin's play again next month, right? You should ask for rest. You shouldn't be partaking in training sessions when you're physically unfit."

"I'm fine, Vee," she mumbled under her breath and turned towards the diva's stomach. "I can still stand on own my two feet."

"Now, yes. But remember last time? You couldn't stay on your broom until the end of the game. I don't want that happening again, Pups."

"Different circumstances. I was distracted by the images caused by the dementors. Dumbledore would have tightened security to protect that Potter boy," she yawned.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "What images?"

Quinn took a deep breath and sighed deeply in exhaustion. "Nothing. Just things that came into my head."

The Gryffindor pouted. Her girlfriend was closing up again. The tower was silent again as the Quinn's breathing began to slow down. Rachel, being as curious as ever, asked again.

"Pups?"

"Hmm?" came the soft reply.

Rachel raked her fingernails softly against the blonde's scalp, causing her girlfriend to hum contently.

"What kind of images did the dementors give you? What happened during the last Quidditch match?"

Quinn groaned and made incoherent noises.

"I can't hear you, Puppy." Rachel hooked her hair behind her ear and bent down closer towards her girlfriend.

"Just illusions. Needed to create patronus. Needed happy memory. Couldn't think of one. Had to make one up. Daddy told me I can manipulate my own feelings if I concentrate hard enough," Quinn said in one breath.

Rachel waited a while after she received the answer. Her girlfriend was really exhausted to the point where she couldn't differentiate between reality and dreams. It was a sly move but Rachel wanted to know the mystery that is Quin that she would try anything to get information. Besides, it wasn't like she had forced it out of the blonde; Quinn is only answering her questions. It's not like she forced it out of her.

"You successfully created a patronus, so why did you fall off your broomstick? What were you imagining?"

"You."

Rachel was taken back at the answer but smiled. "Yea? What did you imagine me do?"

"Meeting my family." Quinn rolled over on her back and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Y-your family?"

"Hmm… Daddy, mommy and Hailey. I wanted you to meet them."

Something contracted in Rachel's heart. She was unsure what was causing it but she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y-yeah? What happened then?"

Quinn yawned adorably in Rachel's opinion but didn't answer the question.

The petite Gryffindor tried to wait patiently before posing the question again. "Pups?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened after you imagined me meeting your family?"

"The lines blurred."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn yawned again before her hand mindlessly groped around for something. "Started off with my imagination. You started appearing in a memory. Went out with Hailey for ice cream that day and asked whether Dave could come along." The blonde's hand found Rachel's arm and brought it across her chest, perhaps thinking it was a blanket. "But I said your name instead of Dave's." The blonde yawned again. "The lines blurred. Between imagination and memory. Dementors got stronger, I think."

"And then?" Rachel said eagerly.

"A piece of my memory came back. To that night." Quinn breathed out.

"What night? What memory?"

Quinn didn't reply. She breathed contently after finding a comfortable position and a 'blanket'.

"Puppy?" she prodded gently again.

"Hmm?" her tone sounded irritated.

Rachel decided that it was enough for the night and swooped down her girlfriend and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you," she whispered against Quinn's cheek.

A small smile graced the Slytherin's features and not long after, a quite snoring emitted from the blonde.

The silence in the tower did not help calm Rachel's mind down. Her thoughts travelled faster than a speeding broomstick as she tried to digest the new information she had just received.

'Quinn… she imagined me meeting her family to make her feel happy enough to conjure up a patronus. She misses her mom and sister. She misses her family. Then what? I didn't understand what she meant when she said that instead of Dave's name, she said mine. Oh! She said something about the lines being blurred. Imagination and memory. Okay, so… okay… I don't know… She said that day she went out for ice cream with her sister. And then what? A piece of memory came back? What memory? Which memory? What night is she talking about?' Rachel huffed and puffed in frustration, causing the blonde to readjust her position.

The petite girl smiled. 'I need my own personal manual to understand you. Think anyone has it?' Her eyes widened with realization, 'Oh for the love of Barbra! Why didn't I ask her about her injuries?'

* * *

><p>Rachel did not receive another chance to question the blonde because it seemed as if Quinn had plenty of rest on Saturday morning. She looked better than the days before and she was even eating properly, as Rachel had observed. During lunchtime, Quinn took her for a walk near the lake, away from prying eyes. How her girlfriend avoided attention, was still a mystery to Rachel.<p>

"I saw Hudson earlier today and I've just realized something." Quinn said as she intertwined their fingers.

Rachel's heart had skipped a beat for a second. She was still guilty about what Finn had done during the winter break.

"Is it just me or does it look like he chugged down a enlarging potion? I'm starting to think that he's part giant." Quinn chuckled.

"I can assure you, pups. His parents are of normal height. However, Finn exceeds his dad's stature now. I wish I could grow just a little taller." Rachel put her hand flat on her head, as if she was measuring herself.

"Nah, you're fine the way you are." Quinn smiled. "Otherwise, you'd be to tall for me to do this to." Without warning, the blonde crouched low and hugged Rachel's thighs, effectively putting the petite girl over her shoulder.

"Pups!" Rachel laughed in delight. "Put me down!"

Quinn giggled as adjusted her embrace and held the girl firmly in her arms. The blonde was carrying Rachel in mid-air. "See, it wouldn't be possible for me to do this." Quinn grinned cheekily. "Your feet would be touching the ground."

"I never said I wanted to be a giant. Just tall enough to kiss you without standing on my tiptoes."

"You've never had a problem with that."

"No, I guess not." Rachel leaned forward and captured her girlfriend's lips.

Quinn let the petite Gryffindor down after a while and both sat themselves down and leaned against a tree. The blonde was mindlessly drawing on Rachel's palm.

"I can't wait til we finish our herbology assignments." Quinn groaned. "I got paired up with Hudson, it's been a nightmare."

"Aww, pups, I'm sure it's not that bad." Rachel tried to comfort her girlfriend.

"If you don't count setting endangered plants on fire as bad then no, it's not bad at all." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Well it'll be over next week anyway."

"What about you? How's your project?"

"I'm doing it with Brittany so everything is going pretty well. Did you know that she's quite knowledgeable in the topic plants?"

"Yea, Brit's always been caring about living creatures." Quinn chuckled. "I don't have patience with plants as much as I do with animals."

"Well, she surprised me, that's for sure."

"You know what's been bugging me though?"

"No, tell me pups." Rachel rested her head against the blonde's collarbone.

"That day we came back to Hogwarts, you entered my compartment with Hudson."

Rachel gulped. "Yea?"

"Why was he with you?" Quinn arched her eyebrow curiously.

"No reason, wrong place wrong time." Rachel shrugged it off, but it seemed that her girlfriend would not drop it as easily.

Hazel eyes regarded her cautiously, causing her heartbeat to thump harder against her ribcage. There was a knowing look behind Quinn's eyes and Rachel couldn't help but feel nervous under the intense gaze.

"You do know that I don't believe that, right?" Quinn asked softly.

"If I were to ask you to let go of this particular subject, would you?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Nothing special. I just don't want to get you worked up over some petty accident."

"What accident?"

"Puppy, let it go."

"Just tell me," the blonde pleaded. "If it really is nothing, what's wrong with just saying it to me?"

"Because I just _know_ how you'll react in this situation and I don't want you to get all aggressive on our date."

"Fine, if I told you that I won't go 'all aggressive', will you please tell me?"

"No, I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Rachel realized that her voice was getting louder, but her girlfriend is pushing her limits.

"You don't want to talk about it? Or you don't want to tell me?" Quinn's voice was beginning to match Rachel's.

"What's the difference?" Rachel got up and dusted her skirt and began to walk away.

"This is your _ex-boyfriend _we're talking about! I'm your _girlfriend._ I demand to know!" Quinn pulled Rachel back by her arm.

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Rachel jerked her arm away from her girlfriend's grip. "I haven't even told you anything and you're getting hyped up over nothing."

"If you won't tell me just a little bit of what had happened, I wouldn't be as curious and…"

"Jealous," Rachel supplied.

"Worked up," Quinn ignored the interruption, "as I am about this!"

"Why can't you give me the same respect I give you? I never push you to tell me things."

"This is different." Quinn's eyes bore deeply into dilated chestnut eyes. "You want to know about my _past._ I'm demanding to know your _present._ One that _I_ am involved in."

"That's not fair and you know that. I _could_ have demanded to know what happened to your arms."

"Stop making this about me!"

"I'm not! This is about_ us_!_ You _want to know what happened between Finn and me during the winter break. _I_ want to know what happened to _you _during that time as well!"

"These are two completely different things-"

"No, they're not. Actually, yes, they are. I didn't come back from vacation looking like I've gone through a war zone. Can you stop for a moment and get it through your thick head? How do you think _I_ feel right now, Quinn Fabray?"

"What is there to think about?" Quinn waved her arms in frustration.

"You were gone for the rest of the holiday without an explanation, Quinn!" Teardrops fell freely on the petite brunette's cheeks; she has yet to notice it herself. "What was I supposed to think? Then you come back with these wounds on your arms and then you tell me not to think about it? How can you ask me such a thing?"

"I told you that it's not a big deal! I thought you understand. Why can't you just tell me what happened between you and Finn?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you making such a big de-" Something caught Quinn's attention.

"Quinn?" Rachel was thrown off guard by the immediate change in her girlfriend's attitude. She then realized that half of her face was wet from water overspilling from her eyes.

"Shh." The blonde strained her ears and looked towards the forest.

Neither made another sound. Rachel observed her girlfriend who was trying to pick up something from their surrounding. Quinn's eyes were high on alert as she held a finger against her lips, signalling to Rachel to stay silent.

Hazel eyes found their way up to Rachel's and Quinn move ever so carefully closer to her girlfriend. Rachel waited for Quinn to make the next move and the blonde turned her head towards the forbidden forest.

Just then, Rachel heard it. The snapping of branches and rustle of leaves growing louder as they stood there in silence.

Quinn launched herself towards Rachel and held her tightly in her embrace as she muttered spells to be casted on them. The smaller girl tightened her grip around the blonde's waist as tried to quickly figure out what was happening. She wiped her cheeks against the blonde's white blouse in the meantime.

"Not a word, Vee." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear before pressing her lips against her forehead.

Rachel nodded in understanding.

They waited for whatever was making those sounds to come out. Quinn had tensed up, Rachel noted and both of their attentions were directed at the forbidden forest.

Unsure footsteps could be heard and then it stopped. It stopped for a while, making Rachel think that it was safe to move. However, Quinn held her in place, as she whispered, "not yet."

Something was running down Rachel's spine and she felt her girlfriend's grips on her tighten. If she didn't know any better, Quinn was as scared of the unknown as she was. Butterfly kisses against her forehead tried to convince her otherwise; her blonde was summing up courage in the face of whatever was to come.

Just before either of them could declare that the coast was clear, the footsteps started again, this time, revealing a four-legged animal from a distance.

"It's a dog," Rachel whispered against Quinn's skin once she figured out what the animal was.

The dog, unaware that there were any other presences at the lake, trotted closer to the water and began sniffing it. It started drinking from the water with cautious eyes for its surrounding.

"Why would there be a dog-" Rachel started.

Quinn clamped her hand over the petite girl's mouth but found out that it was too late. The dog heard the diva and stopped drinking as it extended it head to hear any other noises in the air. From the looks of things, the animal had found them as it started to growl in their direction.

"Quinn…" Rachel's voice trembled in the air.

"Shh…" The blonde tried calming her girlfriend.

"We should run-"

"It's a dog, a _wild_ dog, Rae. We wouldn't get far," she replied in a hurried whisper.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know how many more there are in the forest, they travel in packs. But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that."

The dog started barking violently towards their direction and caused them to shriek in surprise, giving away their position to the animal. The curious creature approached them warily as it continued to let out an aggressive snarl.

Quinn positioned herself in front of Rachel and anticipated the dog's pack. The blonde looked back into the forest and with her wand aimed at the dog, waiting for it to make the next move.

Green sparks crackled at the end of Quinn's wand as she murmured and incantation under her breath. Only then did the ferocious creature halted and moved back slowly.

Quinn realized that the dog was alone and saw the opportunity. Shot a warning blast, narrowly missing the dog as it yelped back into the forest.

The Slytherin didn't move as hazel eyes concentrated on the shadows of the dog, even after it was long gone.

"Quinn?"

Rachel's voice snapped the blonde back to reality.

"Hmm?" Hazel eyes began to soften.

"What was that? It couldn't have been a normal dog, it's much too feral to be a house pet and it certainly was too small to be a bear."

"I don't know yet, Rae." Quinn intertwined their fingers and began moving back towards the castle. "But whatever it is, it shouldn't have exposed itself."

They walked back quietly to the castle, neither wanted to continue the argument they had by the lake. Quinn's mind was in full throttle, as she tried to figure out what the creature actually was and why it was on school grounds. She pushed Rachel to walk in front of her as they got closer to the gates.

"Going all out, Lopez?" Rachel could hear the smirk in her girlfriend's voice when they both saw Santana with Blaine and Sam.

"I'll match your game, Fabray."

Without any other warning, jets of lasers shot out from behind Rachel and hit Santana squarely on the jaw. Rachel's eyes shot wide open when she realized how close Santana's jinx was to hitting her. However, something had moved her out of the way and once the smoke cleared off, the petite Gryffindor found a panda right beside her.

"Achoo!" Quinn sniffed her nose. "You should work on your aim, slowpoke."

Santana was turned into a man-sized slug, causing girls around her to scream in disgust.

Rachel knew that Quinn in a bad mood. Whether it was from their earlier argument or their earlier encounter with the dog, Rachel wasn't sure. She knew by the way her girlfriend was subtly ignoring her and jinxing her best friend into something disgusting when they first saw each other. Usually, their pranks were mild and nothing that were scream worthy but something about today made Quinn want to wreak havoc.

* * *

><p>It was a bright Thursday afternoon when Rachel was doing homework in the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't spoken to her girlfriend for nearly a week and her heart wrenches every time she saw the blonde past her without any acknowledgement. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to act. The last time they interacted with each other, nothing was resolved.<p>

Rachel hated feeling this way but she herself needed to clear her mind and to take some time off of her girlfriend. She was in the middle of finishing her herbology essay when the sound of her walkie-talkie surprised her.

"Rachel Berry," an unfamiliar voice came through the small device.

Rachel's eyes widened as she grabbed the object. "Y-yes? Who is this?"

"Rachel Berry of Gryffindor?"

"Who is this? Why are you in possession of-"

"Are you alone?"

Rachel looked around at curious glances around her. "No, but I will be." She took off outside and quickly searched for an empty classroom. "I demand to know who this is."

A familiar chuckle emitted from the device. "It's me, Vee, over."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You gave me quite a scare, Pups. I thought someone stole your walkie-talkie and found out that we're together. You shouldn't do that, you know." She waited for a response but none came. "Pups?"

"You're supposed to say over when you're done talking, over," came the reply.

Rachel smiled. At least the blonde was back to being herself again. "As I was saying, don't do that again, Pups," she paused, "over."

"Can't do, missy. Too much fun." Rachel noted a hint of playfulness in the blonde's words. "We need code names, by the way. Over."

"Pups, we already have codenames. Can't we use Pups and Vee?" There was no answer from the other side. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Over," she added.

"True. Over."

"So, did you have any purpose in contacting me after nearly a whole of silence, Fabray?"

Silence.

Rachel huffed. "_Over_."

"I want to see you, Vee. I'm sorry I didn't try to approach you, but I just needed to… figure out some things. Over."

"And you couldn't tell me what these things are? Over." Rachel sounded hurt and it was blatantly shown in her words.

"It's not that, Vee. It's… I was just thinking about that dog we saw. It… it was… it didn't look like a normal dog and like you said, it looked smaller than a bear. It didn't really look like a wolf, but then again, we didn't really see it up close. Over."

"That occupied you for a week? Over."

"Well, that and the fact that I sent Hudson to the infirmary with no suspicion on me was quite an accomplishment-"

"Pups!"

There was silence.

"This is why 'over' is needed when we're talking, Vee. I know you said something but I didn't get it because I was still talking. Over."

"Pups! Are you serious?"

Silence.

"Over!" Rachel said impatiently.

"Yes. Over. Wait, not over. Didn't you realize that Hudson hasn't been in class for the past four days? Over."

"No, a certain Slytherin has occupied my mind lately that I barely notice anything else. Yes, I'm blaming you, Quinn Fabray. And what did you do to him?"

Silence.

"Ugh! Over!"

"First of all, never say my name through this thing and second of all, his actions led him to be sent to the hospital wing. I really didn't do much. But rest assured Vee, he paid for his actions. Over."

"Qu-Pups, it was only a kiss! I knew you'd react like this that's why I didn't tell you. Over."

There was silence. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. She already said 'over', it was the blonde's turn.

"You kissed him?" The sudden vulnerability in Quinn's voice shocked her.

Rachel hesitated and bit her lips as she contemplated her answer.

"Over." She heard the blonde added in a defeated voice.

"I want to see you right now. Where are you, Pups? Over."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Puppy, please tell me where you are. This is not something I'm comfortable in discussing through a piece of plastic."

"Quidditch pitch. Under the Hufflepuff designated bleachers."

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Roger and out," she whispered into the object.

Rachel had thought that the conversation was over, until she heard a timid voice. "Who's Roger?"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel approached the lone blonde.<p>

Quinn didn't reply; she merely played with a golden snitch in her hand.

"Pups?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do to Finn?"

The blonde looked up with glazed hazel eyes.

Rachel widened her eyes in surprise. "Puppy, what's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't." Rachel reached for the Slytherin's hands but Quinn pulled them away and tucked them deep into her pants pockets. She sighed. "I didn't. He came on to me."

"When?"

"Sometime during the break."

"Before or after you found out I came back?"

"Does that even matter?"

Quinn didn't reply.

"Before I found out that you wanted to surprise me." Rachel took tentative steps towards her girlfriend. "He dropped by my house sometime ago and my little cousin was there. Jacob wanted ice cream and my dads really like Finn so they urged us to accompany the little guy for dessert. When we came back he kissed me."

Quinn's lips twitched into a thin line.

"Puppy, I pushed… well, more like kicked him away."

"I should've done something worse," Quinn muttered.

"Pups, what did you do to him?"

"Just a few candies." The blonde shrugged.

"Why would you do that when you didn't even know what he did to me?"

"I asked Santana."

"Ah," she paused, "_asked_ or…"

"Threatened."

"Pups, you can't do that to my friends."

"It was an exchange. She didn't know how to transform back into the hippogriff-"

"Pups!"

"that she is so I said I'd turn her back if she told me what happened between you and Finn."

Silence ensued.

"So you already knew."

"It's different when you say it," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel sighed and opened her arms as she approached the blonde. Quinn only moved backwards until her back hit a wall.

"Baby Pups," Rachel cooed and rested her hands on the blonde's arms. The Slytherin refused to make eye contacts.

"Don't," Quinn mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner but I didn't want you to worry."

"It's not your fault and I'm just being… childish," the blonde garbled through thin lips.

"I'm sorry." Rachel ignored her. She took hold off one of Quinn's hand and was thankful when her girlfriend didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." She laid gentle kisses on her knuckles. "Tell me what you feel, Quinn."

"Hollow," the hazel eyed answered.

Quinn's bottom lips were quivering and her breath were short. "I love you." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde's cheeks as she gazed right into sad hazel eyes. She cupped her left hand on a pale cheek. "I love you."

"No." Quinn looked away, unable to keep the intense gaze the petite girl was giving her.

"I love you and you know that. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Hudson's dead," Quinn declared quietly.

"No, don't do that," Rachel whispered. "He already apologized. I can assure you that nothing like that would ever happen again." She wrapped the blonde's hands around her shoulders. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to end up in Azkaban. Not when I've recently found your love."

"I can make it undetectable."

Rachel, believing the seriousness of her girlfriend's words, kissed the edge of the blonde's lips. "Forget about him. It's just us." She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "I love you."

"Rachel-"

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel pleaded softly.

Quinn bit her lips in contemplation but slowly shifted her gaze to chestnut eyes.

"I. Love. You." Rachel pronounced slowly, convincing the blonde of her words.

The tips of Quinn's lips twitched and a smile threatened its way up to her features.

Rachel smiled softly.

"I-I…" the blonde stuttered. She cleared her throat before opening her mouth again.

The Gryffindor's smile faltered a bit as hope sprung its way up to her heart.

"Rachel, I-" the words died on their way to Quinn's mouth.

Rachel gave her a small and encouraging smile. "Take your time, Quinn. I'm not rushing."

Quinn gave her an apologetic look. "My Venus," she whispered as she rested her forehead against Rachel's.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew at that time that Quinn was feeling incredibly insecure of herself when the Slytherin found out that Finn had kissed her. She felt quite proud of herself for finally understanding her girlfriend, even just for a little bit. Quinn knew that it wasn't Rachel's fault that the kiss had occurred but as she had said before, she couldn't help but feel empty and fragile after knowing the fact.<p>

Though she had thought that she had convinced Quinn of not killing Finn, she was fully convinced that her girlfriend was behind all of the boy's current sufferings.

Finn entered class every now and then with at least one symptom of sickness. Whether it was chicken pox or upset stomach, the boy would walk around looking thoroughly exhausted. Though Rachel did worry about him, she didn't want to upset her girlfriend by conversing with the boy about his condition.

Rachel had arrived early for one of her lessons with the Slytherins and had found that Quinn and Dave had been seated closely to each other. She had also found Santana busy filing her nails while Finn had sat alone with his head in his hands.

The petite Gryffindor had taken the seat behind her blonde and whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear. "Pups, please stop."

Finn hadn't heard what Rachel had said and had obviously been in pain. Santana had looked up at her best friend questioningly but had said nothing.

Both of the Slytherins had not reacted but during class, Rachel had seen Finn getting better by the hour.

She smiled to herself at the memory.

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and the castle was filled with heart shaped balloons and roses decorated here and there. Students were seen running around with bouquets of flowers, no doubt trying to woo their love interests in the love-filled day.<p>

Since the day fell on a Saturday, Santana had decided to take her girlfriend on a date to Hogsmeade, the only place Hogwarts students could visit during their school time.

The two chatted away easily until a familiar looking Slytherin entered the restaurant.

"Gay," Puckerman hissed as he wrapped his arm around a stiff looking Slytherin.

Santana merely glared at the boy before returning to her conversation with Brittany.

"What were you saying, babe?" Santana poked her spaghetti.

"You said you're excited to learn to fight against dementors." Brittany pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh yea." Santana grinned. "I can't wait to see what my patronus looks like. They say it's supposed to mirror our personalities. What do you think yours would be, Bee?"

"A dolphin." The blonde gave her a toothy grin.

"Yea? Why so?"

Brittany shrugged. "Because that's what came out when I tried it."

Santana's eyes widened. "You can already make an animal?"

"Uh-huh."

"How long did it take you to do that?"

"I don't know. After a few tries?"

Santana's eyes gleamed. "Wow."

"What?" Brittany blushed under the Latina's gaze.

"That's really advanced magic, Brit-Brit. This is why I think you're as smart as you look."

The embarrassed Hufflepuff giggled. "You think too highly of me, San."

"I'm serious." Santana smiled encouragingly at her girlfriend.

Brittany hummed as she played around with the food in front of her. "You said it reflects our personality. What do you think a dolphin means?"

"Well, dolphins are…" Santana racked her brains for adjectives to describe the flipping fish. "They're playful."

Brittany grinned at the description.

"They also represent gentleness, harmony and contentment."

"That… sounds…" Brittany looked thoughtful, "did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Santana stifled a giggle. "I didn't, but that would make a lot of sense."

"I like your interpretation, San." Brittany leaned in for a kiss.

"Gaaaaaaaay!" Puckerman hollered from behind them.

Santana glared at him and was about say something when her girlfriend stopped her only by the touch of her hand.

"What about you, San? What do you think your patronus will be?" Brittany asked.

"I still don't know it, yet. I can't conjure an advanced patronus."

"Well, that's the beauty of it. You can still use your imagination to dream about the what the form of your protector will be."

Santana smiled. "Well, now I'm really hoping that I'd get a shark."

"Ultra gaaaaaay!"

Santana closed her eyes in frustration but a soft kiss to her cheek made her lips twitch in happiness.

"Happy Valentine's day, San."

"Happy Valentine's day, Brit."

* * *

><p>Valentine's day for Rachel was quite disappointing. She had asked her girlfriend whether they could go out for a date for the day but the Quinn had rejected the offer saying that she didn't celebrate those types of public holidays. Rachel had tried to convince her but she also had found out that Slytherin was holding a Quidditch practice during the day.<p>

Rachel found it quite endearing that Quinn would rather play Quidditch than spend the day with her. One could see it from her actions as she huffed and puffed and stomped her way back to the Great Hall, feeling jealous every time she saw a couple nearby. She saw Sam and decided to sit next to him.

"Hey you."

"Good afternoon, Sam. May I ask as to why you're sitting here alone on this happy day?" she said sarcastically.

Sam chuckled. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Rachel pouted. "I wish I could but bad things would happen if I were to tell you."

"Still the resident diva, aren't you?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm not exaggerating, I would hate to see you wake up in the Forbidden Forest if I did tell you."

"Sure, sweetcheeks." Sam grinned. "So what's up? I thought by now you'd be asking to get back together with Finn. Afterall, you love Valentine's day."

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that I'm not that girl anymore because I don't have time for such public holiday. It's ridiculous how people use this _one_ day out of a whole year to express their love to their other half. I mean, what is so special about celebrating love at a scheduled time? One should express their feelings every chance they get."

Sam watched his friend intently. "You don't believe a word you've just said, do you?"

Rachel turned towards her fellow Gryffindor, grabbed his arm and thumped her head against his shoulder. "Nooooo…" she whined. She had actually been quoting Quinn. "What is so wrong about wanting to celebrate on Valentine's day? I want to be those lovesick adorable couples that give each other flowers and chocolates and romantic self-written poems."

Sam chuckled at the girl's antics. "Well, you're in luck. I saw Finn walking around with helium filled balloons and a bouquet of roses earlier."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened. "No! Sam, are you sure that he's planning to give it to me?"

"Judging by the fact that he kept asking people whether they've seen you, then yes. I'm quite sure."

"No! Sam, you can't let that happen!"

Sam chuckled. "Why? I thought you wanted to have those things."

"Not with _him_. I was referring to someone else."

The boy raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Someone else?"

Rachel looked around, making sure that no one was paying attention as she scooted closer to the boy. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave your mouth, understand? No one and I mean _no one_, is to know this from you."

"Sure." The boy shrugged.

"Sam, I'm serious!"

"Oh, okay, sorry." Sam cleared his throat. "I, Samwise Evans," he held his hand right above his chest, "will not repeat a single word that Rachel Barbra Berry will say to me."

"I'm being serious here!"

"Sorry, okay I promise I won't tell anyone."

Rachel grabbed the boy by his sweater. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Well, that much I figured."

"Sam-" she groaned.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well, thing is. This person that I'm together with, yes, Sam, I'm together with this certain individual, is a really jealous person. Like you have _no_ idea. Remember last week when Finn was sick all over the place?"

"Yea?"

"_My_ sweetheart was the cause!"

"That's… he sounds like a dangerous person."

"So I'm not exaggerating when I say that things would be a nightmare if Finn ever gave me his presents. What I'm asking you to do- what I'm pleading you to do, is that you sabotage his attempts in getting Finn's presents to me."

"Rach, that's not really something I should do."

"Sam, _please_. I'm _begging_ you to help me! Finn just can't get it through his thick head that I am no longer interested in him! I don't want him anymore."

"You sure fall out of love easily, Rach."

"I don't. It's been months since I really felt something for him. It was just not working out for us. Then she swept me off my feet and now I'm in heaven."

"Wait. Hold up. 'She'?"

"Oh Barbra." Rachel realized her slip up. "I mean, he. The new guy I'm dating."

Sam looked at her, unconvinced of her words.

"Look, will please just help me? I really can't tell you more than that and I know that you're a really good friend so I'm asking you this. I wouldn't ask Blaine or Santana to do it for me. Well, I'm more terrified of what Santana would do to Finn if she ever find out."

"But you owe me, Rach." Sam laughed good-heartedly.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when everyone was seated comfortably for dinner, Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she saw the disappointed look Finn had. The giant boy walked around looking glum. He was about to take the seat next to Rachel when she pulled Sam violently by her side.<p>

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn's face scrunched up in anger.

"I apologize Finn, but there's just something I'm dying to tell Sam," Rachel butted in.

"Oh. Okay." The boy settled himself next to Sam.

Rachel pulled Sam's arm and whispered in his ear, "You don't know how thankful I am for what you did today."

Sam chuckled nervously. "He wasn't too happy when I bumped into him and ruined his flowers."

"I owe you big time." Rachel smiled.

"So…" Sam looked at the girl with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Who is she?" Sam whispered.

Rachel's eyes widened with shock. "Sam! Now is not the time. And I told you that I can't tell you who the person is."

"But 'the person' _is_ a girl, right?"

"If I were to confirm it, will you drop it?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

He smiled widely. "Awesome."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Dinner went by without any other distraction. Unless of course you don't count the screeching of an owl during desserts that brought everyone's attention to the Gryffindor table.

The owl dropped right in front of Rachel, causing her to shriek embarrassingly. Then something attached to the bird caught her brown eyes. She couldn't help the smile that was threatening to invade her lips.

She untied to flower and read the note attached to it with a black ribbon.

'Be my Venus. Be my everything.'

Her eyes lit up at the message and she quickly whipped her head towards the Slytherin table. Everyone's eyes were trained on her except for a pair. Rachel knew that Quinn had tried with great difficulty to not look back at her. A smile on the blonde's lips convinced her of the fact.

Rachel turned back to her dark red rose and sniffed it with a content smile.

"Who's that from?" Finn broke her trance.

"Relax, dude. It's just a flower," Sam interrupted.

"Rachel, who gave you that flower?" Finn looked around the Great Hall but didn't seem to find who he was looking for.

"My secret admirer." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a sneaky one, Pups?" Rachel entered the astronomy tower with her rose in her hand. "I thought you find Valentine's day ridiculous."<p>

"Oh, believe me," Quinn smirked, "I still do. It's just that, a little bird called big-mouth-pain-in-the-ass Lopez told me that a certain Gryffindor was sulking the whole day. I thought I'd save the day." She shrugged.

"You know, I don't appreciate you insulting my best friend." Rachel stood in the middle of the room and brought the flower closer to her face, hiding her smile.

"But you know that it's true." Quinn moved closer to the diva with her hands behind her back.

"I would appreciate it more, as I said before, when your presents have meanings behind them. Not because Santana talked your ear off."

Quinn chuckled. "Trust me, Vee, all my presents have meaning behind them."

"What's this one then?"

"Hmm… I forgot." The blonde stuck out her tongue cheekily. "But I didn't want to waste the first Valentine's day we have together. Besides, now everyone will know that you're taken."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "There's always a hidden intention, isn't there?"

"Don't say it like you don't like it."

Quinn stood right in front of Rachel and took one of her hands before bringing it up to her lips. "Be my Valentine, Vee."

"I already am, Pups."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No cliffhangers this time :)**

**I know that it's been a while since I updated so I thought I'd give you guys something really long. Hope you enjoyed :) A lot to take in, I know but tell me what you guys think :) Someone asked me to add a little more Brittana in the story. As said before, I suck in writing Brittany but I tried. **

**And I'm looking for a beta. Is anyone interested? English is not my mother tongue and I don't want to turn readers away when they spot grammar mistakes in my story.**

**Til next time :)**

**Andie**


	28. Keep You On Your Toes

**A/N: Hey guys. No, I haven't given up on this story yet. Life's just been very demanding lately. I wouldn't have had a free time to write this if I weren't sick. But thank you guys for all your encouraging comments for the last chapter! I always read it to keep me motivated to finish the next chapter :) Oh, and thank you for those who has been nagging me to update, I know it's been a bit over 2 months since I've updated and it means a lot.**

**Big thank you for Lemon-Rind for beta-ing this chapter :) This chapter would probably not make sense without the help :)**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter covers the time span of... right after Valentine's Day until... well, you'll find out. This is one hell of a long chapter. Longest chapter so far! So without further ado :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel was bright and cheerful when she woke up finding a single rose that Quinn had given her the day before in a vase next to her bed. She smiled and giggled into her pillow before she heard someone clearing her throat to grab the little diva's attention.<p>

"Well someone swallowed a bucket full of sunshine." Santana was dressed in her workout clothes: a pair of bright, red short-shorts with 'LOPEZ' plastered on the backside and a white tank top. Rachel admitted that her best friend was hot, but it wasn't something that she was going to admit out loud.

"Well, for your information, Santana, I had quite a nice Valentine's Day yesterday and I'm just reminiscing the moments I had last night. Why are you up already? What time is it?"

"A bit past six." Santana finished tying her hair into a ponytail. "I jog every morning, don't you remember?"

Rachel giggled. "True. I'm sorry, I just woke up five seconds ago and my brain is not awake yet. Well, have fun and be sure to be back before seven. First period is at eight."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother."

"I'm only looking out for your well-being, Santana. I don't appreciate you mocking my nice gesture."

"I'm sorry, mom."

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Rach." With that, her best friend took off leaving her with two other sleeping Gryffindors.

She sighed contently as she snuggled underneath the covers once more. Then her eyes shot wide open when an idea burst into her head. She smiled and hopped of her bed to get herself ready.

* * *

><p>"Pups?" she whispered.<p>

There were no reply but Rachel Berry did not surrender without at least ten tries.

"Pups? Are you awake? Over."

Still no answer.

"Come in, Pups, it's Vee."

A bunch of static emitted from the device before a sleepy voice took over the noise.

"Vee, wait." The sound of loud rustling and thuds were heard followed by loud groans and incoherent mumbling before everything was silent again.

Rachel frowned at the reply but before she could speak again, her girlfriend's voice was heard once more.

"Morning, Vee. Over."

"Good morning, my love. Are you prepared to tackle this beautiful day? We have the potions and the defence against the dark arts together today. Are you ready for breakfast? Over."

A loud groan resounded. "Vee…" Quinn whined.

"What?"

"Still asleep," came the barely comprehensible answer.

"Oh, alright. Well, I just wanted to hear your voice before the day starts so I'll see you at breakfast, 'kay?"

"Hmm…" came the hum of agreement.

"Roger and out, pups."

* * *

><p>Rachel was on her way down to the Great Hall when the force of a whirlwind tackled her off her track. She shrieked in shock but rolled her eyes when a blur of blonde hair came into view.<p>

"Morning, Vee," Quinn chuckled as she lifted her girlfriend in the air.

Rachel shrieked again as she put one hand over her mouth to stifle oncoming giggles and the other hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You know, people would think that I would have learned by now; you are too fond of the element of surprise," Rachel whispered adoringly.

"Well someone has to keep you on your toes." Quinn lowered her girlfriend down a bit but still not letting the diva's feet touch the floor.

"I have to say, Ms. Fabray, you're doing one lousy job." Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"How so?"

Rachel giggled before answering, "How am I supposed to keep myself on my toes when all you do is sweep me off my feet?"

Quinn smiled fondly at her girlfriend. "You think you're so clever."

"Oh no, I don't think that." Rachel pecked the blonde on her nose. "I _know_ that for a fact."

* * *

><p>Rachel was determined to not let anything ruin her mood that day but as they say, sometimes things were too good to be true. She immediately sensed a flaw in her plan when she felt a certain negative aura took a place right next to her.<p>

"Who was that rose from?"

Rachel cleared her throat and took a sip of her orange juice. "Good morning to you too, Finn. I hope you already had breakfast since class start in ten minutes and according to research, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

She turned to face her ex-boyfriend who had narrowed his eyes as he tried to digest the information she had just said.

"Whatever." He shook his head before looking back the petite girl in front of him with determined eyes. "Who was that rose from?" he repeated himself.

"That does not concern you, Finn. As it was Valentine's Day yesterday, it was perfectly normal for girls to receive gifts from their admirers."

"Yea but you don't have any."

Her eyes widened a bit as she gulped down the sting of his words. 'Ouch, that was nice.'

"As a matter of fact, judging from the rose I had received yesterday, I believe the contrary." She began to pack up her things and stood up.

"Just tell me who it is, Rach. Is it Jewfro?" Finn also stood up with every intention of following his ex.

Rachel scrunched her nose before she started walking towards the exit. "Finn, I would really appreciate it if you'd just drop it. It really is none of your business. There is no us and you've agreed to respect my decision."

The half giant was right behind her and was raised his voice. "W-well, yeah, sure. But just tell me who it is," he whined and it was starting to annoy her.

Finn's large stature and the fact that they were standing in the middle of the hall were gaining attention quickly as per usual. Out of the corner of her vision she spotted hazel eyes that were quietly observing as well as shooting out imaginary death lasers to the boy behind her. She knew that she had to act fast if wanted to avoid the wrath of the blonde.

The little Gryffindor had a feeling that if she didn't stop the ruckus right in the middle of the Great Hall where her girlfriend was watching, there were going to be repercussions that either she or Finn would have to deal with.

She stopped dead on her tracks and felt they boy collide into her. 'Well, he has always been slow on the uptake.'

After counting exactly to three in her head - ten was too long - she turned around and poked him in the chest. "Finn, we have been over this. You no longer have the rights to know what goes in my life."

He threw his hands in the air out of frustration. "I thought I was your friend, Rach. What's so wrong with being curious and protective?"

"There is nothing wrong with being curious and protective," she paused, "actually, there's nothing to _protect_ me from, Finn. However, what you are displaying right in the _middle_ of the _hall_," she emphasized with a low hiss, "is an act of jealousy and pure immaturity, Finn Hudson. And I suggest that you drop it. You drop it right now before you make a bigger fool out of yourself."

"Come on, Rach, can we just talk for a bit?" Finn pocketed his hands in an attempt to make himself smaller. It was quite a challenging task since his height made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Finn, this is the last I'm going to warn you. You promised that you weren't going to do anything that I wouldn't like. _Wake up_. You're really treading the line of disliking and despising. I will say this for the last time: my personal life does not concern you. If you have a problem with that, I wouldn't think twice about retracting my offer of friendship to you."

Finn shrunk under the fiery gaze to the diva. "B-but, Rach-"

"Nope."

"C'mo-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Rach-"

"It's a _very_ thin line, Finn Hudson."

Finn sighed in defeat.

"Do I make myself clear?" Rachel asked the boy.

"Yeah," he huffed out.

"Good. So I do not want any more questions regarding who had sent me that rose. I hope that we could both enjoy the rest of the day without any more conflict of interests." She nodded, more to herself than to Finn. "As friends," she added quickly.

Rachel turned around and began to trudge back to her original plan. However, just before she left, she had shot Quinn a quick warning look. What she saw made her feel elated; the blonde's eyes were transfixed, just like the rest of the students in the Great Hall, at the commotion Finn was causing. With a slightly opened jaw and a proud smirk decorating Quinn's face completing the look of awe, Rachel found herself proud of what she had done.

'Well, that's one way to keep both Finn and Quinn in check.' She held the oncoming giggle that was threatening her at the base of her throat until she reached outside.

She breathed in the chilly weather and smiled. That was the first time that she was able to stand up to her ex-boyfriend in front of people. When they were dating, Rachel was so transfixed on keeping the boy around that she would have done pretty much everything to be a good girlfriend.

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. If she thought about, she and Quinn had only been dating for only a few months yet her heart had already made a decision. She shook her head to clear out her jumbled thoughts. This was not the first time that Rachel had plunged herself into a situation where she thought with her heart first. However, for some little unexplainable reason, she felt as if she was making the right choice.

Then reality came rushing back to her senses. How was she able to say _that_ when she knew practically nothing about her girlfriend? Quinn was a very secretive and mysterious individual. No matter how affectionate or romantic the blonde was during their lone time together, Rachel knew almost nothing that worth something.

She pouted at the thought as she continued the walk to Herbology class. A gust of wind enveloped her as she pulled her books tighter against her chest.

Rachel desperately wanted to know Quinn. She wanted to know more about Hailey and Quinn's mother. She wanted to know about Quinn's father. Russell Fabray. Her girlfriend could say all she wanted to defend her father but Rachel had a very strong feeling about what happened during Christmas. She shuddered at the thought of domestic abuse; something that she hoped would never be confirmed to be true.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. Determination sparked in her eyes as she tried to formulate ways to get her girlfriend to talk. This was not the first time that she had tried to gouge answers from Quinn. Ever since she found out that the blonde 'sleep talks' or more like, 'mumbles before drifting off to dreamland', she had been using every opportunity she had to gain information from her girlfriend.

They hadn't been successful because Quinn had had enough rest ever since they had come back to Hogwarts. However, that did not mean that Rachel would drop the topic of her heart's desire being tormented at home. If anything, she was more determined to find out.

It was not a surprise that she was the first to come into the greenhouse as she settled herself on a stool. She looked into the pots and saw Abyssinian shrivelfigs at the bottom. Today was going to be messy. Herbology was not one of her favourite subjects even though she excelled at it.

Opening her bag for the needed supplies, she took out her textbook and settled it on the table as her mind drifted back to Quinn.

'Love.'

She frowned when the word flitted into her messy thoughts. It had been three months going on to four since the blonde had asked her to be her girlfriend. Was three months really soon to say the three little words?

Rachel couldn't compare herself to an average person. When she loved something or someone, she went all out. She really didn't know the appropriate amount of time one should say those words. The first time that she had said it to Quinn was just before Christmas. The blonde had ran away after blowing up Rachel's television and the Gryffindor felt a tremendous affection after seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable with the guilt of destroying Rachel's property, that she just had to say it to comfort the kicked puppy.

'I love you.'

She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why Quinn was not able to say those words back. Rachel thought that the blonde had a crush on her ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Wouldn't that already be a sufficient time to actually realize what those feelings were? Wasn't Quinn certain of her feelings towards Rachel?

The petite Gryffindor fiddled anxiously with her quill as she remembered Quinn's reactions every time Rachel had said those words. Surprised. Happy. Overwhelmed. Nervous. Lost.

'Lost.'

No matter how hard she thought about it, she just couldn't explain why after hearing carefully chosen affectionate words the blonde would look lost. Rachel knew that Quinn always tried to say them but the Gryffindor always reassured her about how she would be patient towards the blonde every single time because the Slytherin would always look like a lost puppy.

Rachel was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize anything else that was happening around her. People that came into the greenhouse was thrown in the back of her mind and scrapped as useless information. She didn't even notice that Blaine and Sam had settled on either side of her and were playing a game. A game called 'let's see how many times we can call Rachel before she notices'.

'Rachel.'

'Rachel.'

'Rachel.'

'Rach-'

She blinked twice and studied her surroundings. "What?" she inquired.

"I got twenty three." Blaine counted his fingers. "You?"

"Twenty seven." Sam grinned. "Better luck next time, buddy."

"Oh, drat." The neatly combed boy faked displeasure and chuckled.

"Rachel, are you feeling alright?" Sam rested his hand on the petite girl's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm feeling quite…" '_distracted'_, "yes, I'm alright." She threw on her signature smile with the hope that the boy would believe it.

"You haven't said anything for the past…" the blonde boy checked his watch, "half an hour, which I have to say, is a record."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm merely tired from events that transpired yesterday." She faked a yawn.

"You're not a very good liar, you know." Sam grinned as he leaned closer towards her. "So how did it go with your-"

Rachel had clamped Sam's mouth and realized that her hand was quite small compared to the boy's lips. She threw him a warning look when she felt Blaine's questioning eyes beside her.

"Not here and not now, okay?"

Sam's eyes lit up and he nodded at the new information.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and I trust that you do not inquire further information during class from you, is that clear?"

The boy grinned. "How about details?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and even though the comment _did_ plaster an honest smile on her face, she couldn't help but smack the boy on the back of the head. "No."

"Pretty please?"

She grinned. "Never."

* * *

><p>"Vee, the only thing you need to do is to focus on the boggart turning into a dementor. Don't think of your other fears."<p>

"It's not as easy as you think, pups."

This year fifth year students were expected to be able to conjure a patronus. Though they were not demanded to shape their spells into their animal forms yet, they at least need to be able to defend themselves in the face of danger. After all, a patronus was another word for protector so it would be very handy in the future.

However, Rachel seemed to be having a problem in that area. Quinn happily offered to tutor her how to cast a patronus in their spare time; right now they were spending their lunchtime in the room of requirement. As time went by, however, the Gryffindor didn't seem to be improving.

A part of it was because she couldn't concentrate long enough since the boggarts seemed to read every little fears that she had and turning them all against her.

It was really difficult to concentrate when you have spiders and lizards and clowns and-

"Rachel! Rachel!"

Rachel fluttered her eyes opened and felt something cold beneath her. She frowned in confusion. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You passed out, Vee." She saw her girlfriend breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Why is it so difficult?" Rachel rested her face on the blonde's chest as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Hey…" The blonde cradled the insecure girl in her arms. "This is advanced magic, Vee. It takes people time to learn it, let alone perfect it."

"How come you were able to do it perfectly the first time?" Rachel pouted as tears piled up in her eyes due to frustration.

A husky chuckle filled the room briefly. "I didn't. You should know; you were there."

"Wait… when was that-"

"When you decided to walk back to the castle from Hogsmeade."

Rachel's grip tightened as she pulled herself closer to her girlfriend, resting her head at the crook of pale neck.

"Remember, Vee? It took me a couple of tries to-"

"That was barely ten minutes, pups. We've been at this for an hour and I'm getting nowhere." She noticed her voice cracking. "I passed out how many times now?"

"Doesn't matter." Quinn rubbed a soothing hand on the diva's back, trying to comfort her girlfriend as much as she could.

"Not to mention I hyperventilated when that chucky doll came out."

"What chucky doll?"

"That little monster with red hair holding the knife. Scars all over his face."

The blonde giggled. "I thought that was hilarious actually."

"You've never seen the movies. They _will_ scar you for life."

"What are movies?"

"A movie, Pups, is like… hmm…" Rachel pulled back to see patient hazels staring hopefully at her. She chuckled before continuing. "You _do_ remember what televisions are, right?"

Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment. The topic of that specific muggle object is really sensitive towards the blonde. "Yes. It has moving pictures in them, like putting events of real life into a box. Like a newspaper, except that it makes sounds and it's generally bigger than newspapers."

"Not quite correct but I'll give you points for being adorable." Rachel teased. The Slytherin scoffed. "It's quite complicated to explain the technicality of it all but a movie is basically the same thing as watching a television program, except for the fact that they are longer in length."

Quinn looked back up her with expectant eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What?" Rachel asked softly.

The blonde cleared out her throat before throwing her gaze away. "Will you show me during the summer break?"

"You're quite adorable when you're shy, you know."

"Oh shut it." Quinn playfully bit on Rachel's shoulder. "So, ready to try again?"

The Gryffindor got back on her feet with the help of her girlfriend. "Rachel Berry is no quitter."

"That's what I'd like to hear." Quinn pecked the diva chastely on the cheek.

"However, I'm going to need more theory on handling boggarts before we can move back to dementors." She sighed.

"Vee, it's alright." Quinn wrapped her arms around her sweethearts and rested her lips against the Gryffindor's forehead.

"I'm sorry, pups. I feel so useless."

The Slytherin chuckled. "Want to know a little secret?"

"Is it going to make me feel better?"

"I don't know, but it sure as hell makes me happy."

Rachel pulled back. "Then tell me."

"Santana has the same problem with conjuring patronuses."

The brunette narrowed her eyebrow. "How is that supposed to make me happy?"

Quinn chuckled as she shrugged. "I said I wasn't sure whether it would make you happy, but knowing that Santana is below me in patronuses- "The blonde didn't finish but her wide grin revealed her answer.

"You're an idiot." Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>In another room, Santana and Brittany were practising the same spell with more luck. The Latina had been really patient with how her girlfriend explained the theories. However, she was also having problems about focusing on her target and happy memory.<p>

The smaller girl rested her head on the blonde's lap as she breathed heavily. "I… don't… get… why this… is taking… so much energy."

Brittany hummed as she traced the Gryffindor's face. "Concentration actually takes more effort to do. When you're tired, you're going to concentrate less. Lord Tubbington usually gets really cranky when he's tired."

Santana threw her wand away in frustration. "Ugh! I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong!"

"Practice, San," the blonde replied simply.

"We did."

"This is only our first meeting, San. I don't think you'll be a master in anything with one practice."

"How do _you_ do it, Brit-Brit?"

"Clear mind." Brittany got back up and offered her girlfriend a helping hand. "Look." She stepped behind the Latina and enveloped her in a hug. "Close your eyes. Just relax. Breathe," she whispered right into the Gryffindor's ears. "Just imagine. We're… in a park where there's a lake full of duckies."

This made Santana smiled.

"Just you and me. On a Sunday afternoon. With no burden in the world. Except the basket filled with bread to feed the duckies." Brittany nibbled softly on Santana's neck.

The Latina moaned.

"We're there. Under the summer sun. Feeding the ducks. Lord Tubbington is right next to us. Reading Larry Otter because he likes books about magical otters. You'll be in your bikini."

Santana felt Brittany's lips quirk upwards.

"You'll be complaining about not getting enough tan. Then you'll ask me to rub sun lotion. All. Over. Your. Body."

The Latina shivered involuntarily. "Brit, I thought you were trying to get me to relax. Not rile me up." She chuckled.

"Oh," the blonde paused, "I forgot."

"Don't worry, Bee." She takes the blonde's hand in hers. "Bee?"

"Yea, San?"

"What are you scared of?"

Brittany contemplated the question for a while. "I forgot."

"What shape would a boggart take if it sees you?"

"Uhm…" Brittany swayed the two of them on the spot. "It doesn't have a form."

Santana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well… how is a boggart supposed to turn to lightning and thunder?"

"Oh, you're… thunder-lightning-phobic."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Dave used to hold me when we were younger."

"Dave?" The Latina was confused. "Who's-" _'Karofsky.'_ "Oh."

"Yeah. When we were younger, Dave used to come over to my house all the time because of Quinn."

"Why were they at your house?"

"Quinn's mom was my aunt, remember?"

"Oh, true."

"Yeah. Quinn used to sleep over _all_ the time. But Dave slept over more frequently before we started Hogwarts. He couldn't stand the beatings from his dad so he used to run away to my-"

Santana's eyes widened. "His dad what?"

"Oh no…"

"Bee, Dave's dad did what?" she urged her girlfriend.

Brittany bit her lip in hesitation. "San, I-"

"Brit-Brit…" Santana pleaded with her eyes.

The blonde sighed. "This stays between us, okay, San?"

Santana nodded quickly as she moved closer to the Hufflepuff. "Of course."

"Well… Patronuses are based on happy memories."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Right."

"I'm not as smart as you think I am. Thing is, I don't have any bad memories. Dave and Quinn, on the other hand… they've been through so much."

"What? Why?"

Brittany smiled sadly. "Being born as pure-bloods isn't only fun and games, you know that, San. You get pressured into acting to be perfect in the eyes of society. When we were younger… I guess around the ages of eight and above, we began to understand certain things. Dave found out about his betrothal to Quinn and being a small boy, of course he'd find it disgusting. He'd always thought of Quinn as his sister."

The blonde didn't continue. Santana turned around in her arms and pulled them both on to a nearby table. "What happened then?"

She felt Brittany's shoulders move upwards slightly, shrugging.

"His dad didn't take it so well. He drilled it in Dave's mind that he _has_ to marry Quinn in the future. Every time Dave would rebel against him, the harder he would hit. I think around the second or third year at Hogwarts, Dave visited me less. He hardly sleeps over anymore except when Quinn's there. I think he learned his lesson."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Santana felt sorry for the boy when she tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, then what's with Fabray and Berry? I thought Karofsky was supposed to be with Fabray? Doesn't she know that he gets beaten up?"

Brittany studied her girlfriend for a second before answering. "Yes, she does."

"Then… why-"

"The trickiest thing in the world is matter of the heart. You can't really choose who you're in love with. Ask Quinn, she tried."

Santana didn't realize that her mouth was open. She closed it and ducked her head. That was shocking new information and she was trying to digest the crucial facts. For some reason, she now had a new perspective towards the Slytherins.

"I didn't know that. I feel so bad for them now."

"No, don't," Brittany quickly added.

Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because they both want to be normal. Don't treat them any different."

She chuckled nervously. "Well, now that I know, I don't know how I can without looking at them with pity."

"Just… do what you normally do. Be your badass self, Lopez." Brittany kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "Besides, Quinn looks really happy every time you two are at your prank wars."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah. Those were quite fun."

"No one is supposed to know. Please don't let this out, San."

"Brit, your family's secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Brittany pecked the Latina's lips. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too, Brit-Brit."

As shared kisses were exchanged, something popped into Santana's mind. "Wait, then what happened to Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said the both of them had been through so much. What has Quinn been through?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, San. The thing about Dave was a slip-up. I'm not going to say anything about Quinn."

"Why not?"

"Because she's still going through it. And it's not my place to tell."

Santana's eyes widened.

"No. Don't." Brittany quickly added.

"I'm not."

"Just don't treat them any differently, San. And don't think about it. Like. Seriously. Don't let it get in your mind again."

"Why not?"

"Just. Don't think about it, okay?" Brittany pouted.

Santana's eyes fluttered and she nodded. "Yeah, okay. So, back to your main point, Brit." She smiled.

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "What point?"

"Your patronus, baby."

"Oh, yeah. I can conjure patronuses easily because I don't have any bad memories. This was how I was brought up. My family's just loveable." Brittany rested her arms on the shorter girl's shoulders. "I can't imagine how I would be if my parents or sister aren't the way they are. I can't imagine myself being a different person."

Santana chuckled. "I hope you'll always stay the same."

Brittany shrugged. "I don't mind changing, we have to grow up sometime. I can't wait to finish school and start life with you."

This made the Gryffindor smile. "I love you, Brit."

"I know." She replied cheekily. "I love you too."

As they shared another embrace, Santana couldn't help but think about their future. If she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Brittany, or any other girl for that matter, how was she going to tell her pureblood family? Brittany was right; matter of the heart is complicated.

Santana pushed the thought to the back of her mind and hoped that it wouldn't be that soon to deal with them.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up feeling warm and cold at the same time. She adjusted her visions and realized that she was still in the room of requirement; on the floor and was held by Quinn again.<p>

She groaned. "Again?"

"Hmm…"

"What happened?"

"Same thing, you let fear take hold of you."

Rachel blinked and noted the emotionless tone the blonde was using.

"Pups, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

She sat up and studied her girlfriend carefully. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. So tell me."

Quinn sighed and fiddled with the hem of Rachel's blouse. "Do you remember the last thing that came out of the wardrobe? Do you remember what the boggart turned into?"

Rachel frowned. "Uhm…" Then her eyes widened with realization. "Mom…" she whispered.

"When did that happen?" Quinn pleaded.

"A long time ago." Rachel got herself up and dusted her skirt.

Quinn didn't say anything and the Gryffindor was curious. "What's in your mind, pups?"

"Your mom didn't want you because you're a witch?" Sad hazel eyes zoned in on to hers.

"How did yo-" Rachel didn't finish.

"The boggart."

"Oh…" she sighed. There was no way out of this and she realized that Quinn probably knew more because of that stupid boggart. "What else do you know?"

"That you were scared she would hit you again." Quinn wasn't able to hold eyes contact. "What happened, Rae?"

Rachel didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but she wanted to. The only other person that knew about her past was Santana Lopez. She settled herself on a nearby couch. The room of requirement _does_ have everything one required.

"My mom… you see, my dad- my biological dad, left my mom when I was five. He left her for a witch, which I found out much later. She believed that the witch used magic to get my dad. I'm not quite sure of the facts, I was too young to understand. Since then, she just hated witches."

Quinn didn't say anything, nor did she move from the floor. The only sign that showed that she was listening was the changes in her expression.

"I was seven when I started showing signs of being able to do magic. I was playing in my backyard on a trampoline. She was watching me in the kitchen. I can't remember the details but I think I jumped too far off the trampoline and nearly landed headfirst on the ground. My mom was frantic but I landed softly on the grass. My magic slowed my landing." Her voice was beginning to crack as tears began to well up.

She heard and saw Quinn move from her spot and settle herself right next to her girlfriend, leaving a respectable amount of distance between them.

"I can remember that night when she started screaming at me. I didn't understand why. I didn't know why she was using the word 'magic', I didn't know what a witch was. That night she used derogatory words that I've heard she used against my dad." Tears spilled down her eyes as she wiped them off.

Rachel looked up at Quinn saw a vulnerable look etched upon her face. The Slytherin looked conflicted as she opens her arms to welcome the petite girl. Rachel didn't hesitate in settling herself in her girlfriend's embrace as more tears began to spill out.

"She… That night, she was beyond scary. She was out of control. She slapped me." She felt her girlfriend's arms tighten around her. "I started crying and she sent me to bed. The next morning, I woke up in my uncle's house and I haven't seen her since then."

Rachel ended up letting everything out while Quinn cradled her in her embrace, trying to soothe the miserable Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Though there weren't many times that Rachel could spend alone with Quinn, she always made sure that when they do get the time and place they'd use it to their full advantage. Ever since she started dating Quinn, she had broken curfew more times than she could count them. For now, she was glad that she wasn't caught even once but she always needed to be extra cautious when she left the Gryffindor dormitory.<p>

Quinn was resting her head on Rachel's lap as usual at the astronomy tower. The blonde looked really exhausted and the Gryffindor could understand why. It had been raining heavily in the afternoon and the Slytherin Quidditch team was forced to practise under the harsh weather.

Rachel looked up at the cloudy night sky. There weren't much to see since the white cotton candies blocked the views of the stars. It was so cloudy that the Gryffindor could barely make out the shape of the full moon. However, she felt rather relieved that tonight the only light source that they had was the minimum ray the moon provided them.

She felt rather guilty to be doing this but she kept convincing herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong. She just wished that the moon wasn't full tonight, it made her feel worse every time she when Quinn's favourite description of the astronomy tower, 'where the stars and the moon are our only witness' popped up in her head. Boy, was she glad the clouds were around.

"Pups?" she whispered.

"Yea, Vee?"

'Damn, she's still awake,' the Gryffindor thought to herself. She had learned that if the blonde was still able to call her 'Vee', she was not exhausted enough to be interroga- 'conversed with'.

Rachel had learned that even an earthquake or thunderstorms couldn't wake up her girlfriend. Or make her wake up fast enough. She had forgotten that Quinn hated talking when she had just opened her eyes to start the day.

"Never mind."

Quinn lifted her head from the comfortable makeshift pillow. "Sorry, Vee. I know that this is our rare time alone together but always end up sleeping on you." She yawned.

"It's no problem, pups. I know you're tired from that awful practice today. It's understandable if you want to rest. I know what you went through. So come lay your head here," Rachel tried to persuade her girlfriend.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay awake."

"You don't have to force it, pups. I understand." She patted her lap.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm fine, Vee. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, I can get sleep then." She scrunched her nose knowing a yawn was coming.

"Well, I quite like it when I have your head on my lap, why don't you just rest. You look really peaceful when you're asleep."

The blonde arched her eyebrow at the statement. "Are you okay, Vee?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're…" she shook her head, "never mind."

"What, why? Tell me." She pouted.

Quinn chuckled. "Curious one, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't if you'd just tell me. So tell me."

"I forgot." The blonde stuck out her tongue.

"Now you're just teasing me."

"You're cute when you're distressed."

Silence filled the tower as Rachel smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Quinn?"

Quinn didn't answer.

Rachel pulled back and tilted her head sideways. "Quinn?"

There was a slight hesitation in the blonde's answer. "Yes, Rae?"

Those damn words again. 'I love you.'

Rachel didn't say it out but merely took her time as she stroke pale cheeks. She leaned in and closed the gap.

Quinn pulled back after a while and rested her head against the diva's forehead. "My Venus," she whispered.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of disadvantages of having a girlfriend who was not only a Slytherin, but also a rumoured daughter of the infamous Death Eaters. It was <em>really<em> hard to spend time together in public. Rachel dreamed of the day where she and Quinn were able to walk hand in hand through the Great Hall. However, she didn't seem to be able to picture it any time soon.

She pondered her own situation as she settled on a shadowy spot under the oak tree. She stretched out her legs and took out the defence against the dark arts textbook as her eyes wondered over to the other side of the courtyard.

The signs of spring were showing from the plants around them and Rachel mostly saw couples hanging out at the courtyard, enjoying the presence of one another. She pouted. 'Love is in the air'.

"Hey sourpuss," and a good-hearted chuckle snapped her out of her reverie.

Rachel looked up. "Sam." She smiled sadly.

"Why the long face?" he asked as he settled himself right next to her and rested his arm around her slim shoulders.

"Spring is in the air," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The boy chuckled. "Okay, was that supposed to tell me something?"

"Not unless you can read minds." Rachel pouted

"So what's up? You still owe me, by the way." Sam smiled encouragingly.

"I do?" Rachel turned her head towards her friend in curiosity. "For what?"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows. "You know… you and your mystery girl." His smile broadened.

Rachel groaned and buried her head on the boy's shoulder again. "Don't remind me."

"Okay… What's wrong this…"

"Everything!" Rachel threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I just want her to be close to me. She's just so… frustrating! I want to hold hands with her in public, exchange kisses before classes, and skip through a green field full of flowers and the air decorated by butterflies and land right into her arms."

The boy merely chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say. "Well, Rach… being gay is something…" he scratched his head, "people experience it differently. You can't really… well…" he narrowed his eyebrows, "I mean, take Santana and Brittany for example."

Rachel groaned. "I want to be like them."

"Maybe your mystery girl isn't someone who's like those two. You can't and shouldn't push someone out of the closet, that's like… pushing someone to walk on fire and watching them suffer." He shuddered. "It's plain cruelty."

Rachel watched her friend closely. She understood that he was only trying to help but he was missing her problem by a mile. How was she supposed to tell him that her girlfriend's biggest problem was her last name and how it was associated with the darkest wizard of all time? She sighed hopelessly.

As if on cue, not far from where they were sitting came the infamous Slytherins led by the ice beauty. The two settled themselves on a bench with Dave on the floor, leaning against Quinn's legs. No matter how many times Quinn explained it to her, Rachel still felt a pang of jealousy every time the two childhood friends do something couple-y.

Rachel made a brief eye contact with her girlfriend before Quinn turned her gaze somewhere else. Sam followed his friend's line of sight and saw the Slytherins. "You know…" he started.

"Hmm?" she inquired.

"I don't think they're as bad as they look."

Rachel's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. If you think about it, all we know from them is that their parents were death-eaters. Yet, they've never done anything remotely evil ever since we started Hogwarts. Well if you don't count the pranks Fabray does to Santana, that is."

"I-I agree," she stuttered out. She was torn between telling her friend everything when he was close to the truth. Her brown eyes sought her girlfriend. She was about to open her mouth to speak when someone interrupted her.

"What are _you _looking at, muggle?" Puckerman directed his remark at her.

"Puck, Flitwick's here." Dave nudged his friend harshly with his elbow.

The mohawked Slytherin scoffed as stood up. "I'm out. The view's disgusting."

Dave and Quinn didn't comment nor did they move.

"Fine! I've got better things to do." With that, he abruptly left his two friends at the courtyard.

At a distance, the bell signalling the start of the next class rung and it brought the Gryffindors out of their trance. Quinn saw Sam offering his hand to her girlfriend and bringing the little diva up on her feet. Rachel then voluntarily linked her arm to the boy's and made Quinn's face, though subtle, scrunch up in disgust.

Dave looked up at his best friend grinned. "Your eyes are greener today, Luce."

He was replied by a light slap at the back of his head.

"Don't tease me, Dee," grumbled the cranky blonde. "I'm exhausted and I'm this close to ripping that Evans' head off."

"You need to work on your jealousy issues." Dave grinned.

"I'm not jealous."

"Okay."

Comfortable silence filled the air and Dave stood up to sit next to his best friend and wrapped his arm around her. Quinn immediately sought the comfort of one of her favourite pillows. Dave's shoulder. Her other favourite pillow would be Rachel's boobs.

"You're going to have to tell her about your holiday sometime, Luce." Her best friend caught her off-guard.

"I don't need to tell her anything. This doesn't concern her."

"But she _is_ concerned."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"In the long-run, it will."

Quinn sighed. "Dee, please don't give me any hope."

"Look, things can change, Luce. You've always told me that. We can always hope."

"This is different."

"No, this is you being scared."

"Don't."

"It's true."

"Stop."

"I know she'll be understand-"

"Dee, stop it. I don't want to talk about it."

She felt Dave sighed deeply from the rise and fall of his shoulder.

"She told me she loves me."

"What did you say?"

"I haven't said it back. Dee, I just… You know how I feel about those words."

"I know."

"She… every time she says it, it's like… those big brown eyes begging for me to say them back."

"Why don't you explain it to her? I think she'd understand."

"I just don't like explaining things…" she pouted.

Her best friend chuckled quietly. "You can't expect people to read you like a book if you're not even opening up to them."

"Well, why can't they be more like you? You read me off so easily, Dee."

"Luce, I've known you my entire life. You've only been dating her for… how long now?"

"Five months or so."

"Just give her time. Give yourself time."

"Time is not something we have, Dee. You know that."

The boy wrapped his arm around his best friend without saying anything more.

"I love you, Teddy Dee."

Dave chuckled. "Love you too, lil Luce."

They both sighed contentedly as Quinn adjusted her head on Dave's shoulder.

"Don't drool," he playfully warned her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was minding her own business when she walked past what she thought was an empty classroom. What stopped her on her tracks were the voices that came from within.<p>

"You're a whiny spoiled brat, Malfoy." Rachel heard a distinguished husky voice threatened someone else in the room.

She didn't like being the thought of being an eavesdropper but she was had always been a curious person. She couldn't help but take tentative steps towards the room as her eyes cautiously swept the empty corridor.

"A disgrace to the pure-bloods." The voice grew louder and more dangerous. "You didn't have to stoop so low as to faking your injuries." She heard crashing of furniture against each other. "Just because that Hippogriff didn't respect you, it didn't mean that you had to bring your father into this, Malfoy."

"What's it to you, Fabray?" Malfoy sounded as if he was trying to put up a brave façade. A thud was heard against the door and it nearly caused Rachel to give out her position.

"Get off me!" Malfoy pleaded.

"I'm warning you, you piece of shit. Your father thinks that _he's_ the Dark Lord's servant? Don't forget your place, dungsack. Your name is still below mine in the eyes of our Lord."

A whimper was heard against the door.

"Know. Your. Place."

There was a frustrating grunt before Malfoy spoke again, "Wait 'til my father hears about this."

Rachel felt goose bumps when she heard the hollow and mocking laughter of her girlfriend. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now scram."

Brown eyes widened with realization as she quickly shuffled herself behind an armoured statue. Not even a minute later, Rachel saw the third year Slytherin leave the room.

Knowing that Quinn was going to discover her sooner or later, Rachel made her appearance.

"Quinn?" she peeked timidly into the classroom.

Her girlfriend's head whipped quickly towards the entrance but her green eyes softened at the sight of the Gryffindor.

"Hey you." Quinn made her way towards the petite brunette and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sweetie, what was that about?" Rachel couldn't help but be curious.

The blonde pulled away and a guilty look invaded her pale face. "You heard all that?"

The Slytherin's reaction was a big surprise to Rachel. Guilt was not what she had expected and her curiosity grew.

"Well, pups." Rachel gave her a soft smile as she pulled back strands of hair that was covering the blonde's beauty. "You weren't exactly quiet either."

"Yea… well…" she looked down bashfully. "I just… I was caught up in the moment, I guess." She chuckled nervously. "How much did you hear?"

"Uhm… I wasn't trying to eavesdrop by the way. You were being quite loud and I didn't even ha-" she panicked before being cut off.

"Vee." The blonde chuckled. "I'm not mad. You asked what that was all about and I just wanted to know which part I should explain."

Rachel's eyes widened. 'What?'

"What?" The Gryffindor was caught off guard.

"What what?" Quinn tilted her head in amusement.

Rachel thought that she was dreaming. Here stood her girlfriend, offering her an explanation, for once! She blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

"Vee, are you alright?" The blonde had narrowed her eyes as a concerning look covered her.

"Yes, I am. Don't mind me." Rachel's lips quirked into a big smile. "Anyway, as you were saying, Puppy?"

Quinn looked at her in amusement. "I was just saying, what did you want to know?"

'Everything! Tell me everything!' her mind screamed at her. "Uhm, well, why don't we start with Malfoy. Why were you-" she lacked the words as she bit her lower lip. Great, the only time the blonde offered to explain, Rachel was lost for words.

"Come here." Quinn smiled softly as she aimed her wand at the door, locking it and soundproofing it. She intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend and pulled the diva to sit on a table, settling herself between the Gryffindor's legs.

"Uhm…" Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows. "It's… Brittany."

"Brittany?" Rachel was confused. What did the Hufflepuff have anything to do with Malfoy?

"I found out Lucius Malfoy filed a case against Buckbeak." The blonde paused.

"Okay?" Rachel waited patiently as she watched her girlfriend avoid her gaze. "Pups?"

"Hmm?"

"And then?" she whispered quietly, fearing that the blonde would snap back to normal and brush her off as always when she had asked too many questions.

"Well, I like Buckbeak."

Rachel swore that she saw the change on Quinn's cheeks; how red invaded her pale skin. "So basically, you were mad at Draco Malfoy because he's the reason that Buckbeak is sent on trial?" She chuckled. "Pups, will you look at me?"

"No, you're making fun of me."

"I'm not, I just think you're cute."

"No, you don't."

"Well, Puppy, you should never resort to violence, it's never the answer."

"It works though."

"Will you please look at me?"

"No."

"Please?" Rachel ducked her head to meet hazel eyes' gaze. She smiled but faltered a few seconds later. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." The blonde rested her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Rachel pulled back to find a confused face staring curiously back at her. "Can I… Can I ask you about the…" she bit her lip in hesitation, "about you-know-who?"

Rachel knew, the moment the hazel eyes glistened in defence, her time was up. She saw the physical change in the blonde; the way she subtly squared her shoulders, the way she straightened her back, Quinn was not in the mood to answer any more questions.

However, this was the second time her girlfriend surprised her. Quinn was agitated; completely so. It was rather amusing how Rachel could see determination shone in those hazel eyes and she could still see Quinn biting her lips in anxiousness. It looked as if the Slytherin was having a mental conflict.

"What about… him?" Quinn said after a while.

"I was just curious. Earlier, you talked as if he is back. Is he?" Fear laced her last two words.

Quinn's hazel eyes widened with surprise. "No, no, no. I just… I just said that to, you know. At least my name can still intimidate people because it's associated with you-know-who. I just needed the power to put that kid back in his place. I just see him… I see potential that I don't like in him and-" the blonde was spouting out words to comfort her girlfriend, "I just, no Vee. He's not."

"Are you sure?" For some reason, Rachel was in need of her girlfriend's reassurance as she pulled the blonde against her and dug her head between the crook of Quinn's neck.

Quinn didn't answer immediately and Rachel was trying her hardest not to pressure her girlfriend.

"No. I'm not," the defeated husky voice said softly. "I honestly don't know."

Rachel's gripped tightened around the blonde for a number of reasons; the fact that her girlfriend was being honest to her and the fact that the Slytherin was putting her guard down. Rachel thought that maybe this was what it felt like to conquer someone's heart.

"Can I ask you something else?" She gripped Quinn's back.

"Ask me."

"Whose side would you be on if you-know-who ever…"

She could practically feel the Slytherin stiffen in her embrace but she didn't dare look up.

"Rachel…"

"You don't have to answer it, Quinn. Just… don't lie to me."

She felt the blonde sigh as and she felt the warm air blow on her ear as she heard Quinn whisper. "I'll be on yours."

She felt her heart burst at the soft declaration. She held Quinn tighter against her and she felt as if the words could not be truer. "I love you, Quinn."

A third surprise would have been too much to ask. Rachel wasn't surprised when the Slytherin said nothing back but merely ran her hand up the diva's back and embraced her. Though she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lack of reply, she was quite happy that Quinn had answered some of her questions.

She wanted to ask Quinn one more thing but she didn't even know how to approach it. She wanted to know why the blonde did not say the words back. How would she start? 'Don't you love me? Don't you feel the same way? Did a Griffon get your tongue?' All these questions made her seem whiny and clingy. That was what she didn't want. However, there was one question that she pondered every time she had said those three words to her girlfriend; why Quinn always replied with-

"My Venus," she heard the blonde whisper.

Maybe it was equivalent to an 'I love you' in Quinn's world but for now, Rachel was going to let that one question go.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of disadvantages of having a girlfriend who was not only a Slytherin, but also a rumoured daughter of the infamous Death Eaters. However, there were a lot of positives in having a girlfriend who was clever and was obsessed with physical contact.<p>

Rachel noticed that Quinn would always be in a bad mood during their evening dates at the astronomy tower if the diva had spent the day with one Sam Evans. The Gryffindor realized that her girlfriend was a very jealous individual, but sometimes, she found it fun to push the blonde to her limits.

Rachel realized that the fastest and easiest way to find her girlfriend during the day or evening would be to be extra 'friendly' towards Sam. She didn't mean the whole flirty looks and intimate touches. Just an extra laugh with the boy or a simple compliment would already alarm Quinn.

She knew that she had to tread carefully. If she had crossed the line, she could say goodbye to Sam's wellbeing.

Today had been very tough on Quinn. Rachel was missing her girlfriend desperately for some reason and she wanted time alone with her blonde. The Gryffindor pushed her girlfriend to the limit by sitting too close with Blaine or giggle at Sam's dorky jokes. In the end, her plan worked.

The petite diva, as usual, was on her way to the Quidditch field to watch the game when, she knew it was Quinn, the blonde tackled her into a classroom. She was able to train herself not to scream anymore, but she was still trying to find out how her girlfriend was able to hide from her successfully before the 'kidnapping'.

"Hey Puppy." She smiled widely.

Quinn merely hid her head on the crook of the diva's neck.

Rachel giggled quietly. "What's wrong? We're going to be late for the game."

The Slytherin didn't reply but when she pulled back, hazel eyes turned dark brown with lust. Rachel felt hungry lips attack hers.

* * *

><p>Quinn was panting as she rested her head against Rachel's shoulder and her hands were on their favourite place in the world, the diva's plump ass.<p>

"I still- I still think Hufflepuff's going to- to trash Gryffindor," the Slytherin said in between breaths.

Rachel couldn't care less about Quidditch right now as she ran her fingernails down the blonde's back. She heard Quinn's breath hitched and could hear a slight moan in her throat. She latched her lips against the blonde's neck and sucked hard. She felt a hard squeeze on both of her butt cheeks.

"There's no way- Lopez is-" an animalistic moan filled the air, Rachel was proud. "No way Lopez is- is going to score with… Rae…"

Rachel felt the blonde's hand against the back of her head as a sign of encouragement.

Quinn pulled back showing the diva lustful dark eyes hiding tints of green behind them. "There'," she breathed out quickly

"Quinn, shut up."

There were no more arguments. However, there was a slight interruption.

The two launched themselves off each other when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel's high-pitched voice called out. She looked down and frowned. When did Quinn unbutton her blouse? She quickly put each button through the holes again.

Quinn, on the other hand, was still breathing heavily as she leaned her weight against a table.

"Quinn!" Rachel whispered urgently.

"It's Dave. Just… time. Breathe," the blonde panted.

The two took the time to get themselves presentable. "So, ready?" Quinn asked her girlfriend after a while.

"I am. But I still believe that Santana Lopez will stop at nothing to win this game, pups." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Quinn said cheekily.

"Hmm…" Rachel faked contemplation. "If Gryffindor wins, I want a date."

Hazel eyes frowned in confusion. "But, Vee, you kno-"

"If you're so certain Hufflepuff will win, you have to step up your game, Fabray."

"Yea but a date, that's quite regular…" Her voice died out when she felt the little diva grasp both of her hands.

"Yes, but… I want something different. The astronomy tower _is_ our special place but for once I want to go somewhere new." Brown soulful eyes pleaded hopelessly. She knew that Quinn knew that she wanted to go out into the public for a date. She wanted people to know that Quinn Fabray was her girlfriend.

Quinn chewed her bottom lip in contemplation. "No time limit?"

"Well, it's nice to know that I'll be having it sometime this year." She chuckled anxiously.

The blonde looked at their joined hands. "Okay," she whispered.

Rachel clapped quickly with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Yay!"

The Slytherin merely chuckled.

"What about your terms, pups?"

A mischievous grin appeared on the blonde's face. For some reason, it made the diva a little suspicious.

"You see, Vee. April Fools' is coming up-"

Rachel had to roll her eyes, of course her girlfriend would think something like that.

"And I'm going to need your help in pranking Lopez," she finished.

"Really? Really, pups?"

Quinn nodded. "I can't think of anything else."

"Can you think of something that would involve me in the process?"

"I am. If Hufflepuff wins, you're going to help me prank Lopez."

"You're an idiot, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"I'm your idiot," the blonde smiled.

"I meant something that has to do with the both of us. You can use this to your advantage, you know."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Well, since you put it that way. Really?"

Those hazel eyes turned predatory as the dark brown splashes started disappearing behind her growing pupils.

"Okay, no, scratch that. You _know_ I'm not ready so don't even use it against me."

The blonde chuckled. "Knew it was too good."

"Fine, I'll help you with Santana."

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arms around her tiny girlfriend.

"Yeah."

The deal was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The game<strong>

It was quite a nice weather outside with blue decorating the sky and a warm sunlight embraced the spectators in the Quidditch field. Quinn intentionally bumped Santana harshly with her shoulder.

The brown-eyed girl glared dangerously at her frienemy only to be met with a mischievous grin.

"Going all out, Lopez?"

Santana scoffed. "I'll match your game, Fabray. I'll see you in the finals." With that, the Gryffindor left abruptly to prepare herself.

The game today: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

**In the Gryffindor changing room**

"Just because we're against the weakest house in Quidditch it does not mean that we can relax." Wood was giving everyone the usual motivation speech. "And I mean specifically you, Lopez."

"What? Bitch, I can cut anyone on that field."

"Language, Lopez. I'm not talking about just anyone. I know you're with that Pierce. Don't let your relationship affect the way you play the game, Lopez."

Lopez went quiet after that.

**In the Hufflepuff changing room**

"Okay guys, I know we won the last game but we shouldn't falter." Pierce as the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was standing on a bench. "Diggory, once you spot the snitch, don't hesitate. We need to end this game as fast as we can because we need to win if we want to face Slytherin in the next match." She nodded to the new seeker, Cedric Diggory.

"Aye, aye, captain," he answered.

"Good. We'll use the marshmallows and puppies tactic. They won't know what hit them. Okay guys, one for all and all for one!"

**In the air**

'Fucking bludger,' Lopez thought to herself as she a flying rage flew right past her, narrowly missing her shoulder. She swerved and dove to zig-zag through the other players. She saw Applebee from the opposite side of the field, speeding right at her with fury and determination in her eyes.

"Hudson!" Lopez called out to her teammate and just barely passed on the damned quaffle right before she collided brutally with the other chaser. 'Shit.'

Her right shoulder suffered the most damage as she tried to hold on to her trusty nimbus for her dear life. With only meters of the ground, Lopez used all her strength to redirect her course.

The loud sound of 'boos' from the Slytherin could be heard, beating the cheers from the Gryffindor side when Lopez managed to stop herself plummeting headfirst to the ground. "Fucking close…" she muttered to herself.

Darting back into the air, she saw that Hudson had missed his chance and saw that the quaffle was Macavoy's possession. She launched herself back into the game and sped up right at the girl.

She collided right into a speeding Hufflepuff beater, Rickett. Both were knocked off their broomsticks but only Lopez managed to hold on to hers. With her athletic condition, she was able to swing one of her leg back on the broomstick.

After a few calming breaths, she studied her surroundings once more and saw the scoreboard. 40-10 for Hufflepuff. Her eyebrows nearly met in the middle. 'When did that happen?'

She cringed at the pain on her left. 'Where the hell is tweedledum and tweedledummer?'

Scanning the battlefield, she saw the Weasley twins hot on Diggory's tail. 'At least they're using their heads but who's knocking down the other chasers?'

Taking of one side of her jacket with great difficulty, she used it as a temporary makeshift sling. It wasn't quite helping but it was better than nothing. She bit her lower lip to sustain the pain. "Fuck!" she groaned when she moved her arm in an awkward angle.

'It's not over.' Lopez spotted Applebee once more and saw that she was now in possession of that red fucking rodent.

Just before she sped off, Hufflepuff called in for a timeout. She breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at the scoreboard. 60-10 for Hufflepuff. 'Motherf-'

**On the field benches**

"Hey." Brittany came towards the team benches.

"Hey. You're doing a good job, Brit." Santana hissed when she felt the joints being put back together by Madam Pomfrey.

"One of these days I will appeal to the headmaster to stop this preposterous and barbaric game," the Madam muttered to herself.

"San, don't hold back."

Santana frowned. "What do you mean, Bee?"

"I know you're holding back. You didn't even try to score. Well, only that one time." She folded her arms.

"That's nonsense, Brit-Brit. I couldn't score because your beaters were all over me."

"Actually, that was one of your Weasley twins."

Santana frowned.

"You know, that bludger to the elbow."

"Oh."

"That still doesn't explain why you always pass off the quaffle when you're right in front of me."

"I-" Santana lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Don't, Santana. This is only a game. You should try your best. You're not only letting your team down, but you're also letting me down. You don't think I can stop your quaffles? Are you underestimating me?"

"What? No!"

"Then stop holding back. I know the game means something to you."

"So do you."

"But you're not going to lose me anytime soon, San. But you'll lose the game if you don't drop the act."

"Why are you like this? I thought you'd be happy if you'd win."

"I would, yes. But an honourable game. Not because my girlfriend is handing me the victory without a fight. If you don't clean up your act, you're not getting any sweet lady kisses from me for the next two days."

**On the bleachers**

Meanwhile, right at the border of the Gryffindor and Slytherin bleachers, sat Rachel and Sam.

"Why did they stop the game?" Rachel tugged at her friend's sleeve impatiently. "Sam, what's happening?"

"Relax, Rach. Brittany wanted a timeout, nothing's happening."

"How's Santana doing?"

"Madam Pomfrey's right by her side right now. She'll be fine."

"Oh no," groaned a distinguished husky voice nearby.

Beside Sam sat Dave and Quinn, right at the border of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Rachel has been trying her _hardest_ to ignore the blonde. Even though there were two people between them, the petite brunette was still able to hear her girlfriend's comments. She had to withhold the urges of responding to them.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Brittany's talking to Lopez." Rachel heard her say.

'So? What does that have anything to do with the game?' The Gryffindor thought to herself.

"Lopez hasn't been up to her game today. Brittany is probably threatening Lopez to get her act together. Ugh… Brittany and her tendencies to play the game fair." Quinn groaned.

Rachel smiled to herself. "Yay!" she exclaimed at the comment.

"Rach, you okay?" Sam looked at her.

"Yea. Watch Sam, this is going to be the turning point of the game." The girl scooted closer to the edge of the seat.

The blonde only arched his eyebrow in confusion as he heard a groan on his right side. He saw Quinn Fabray sitting with her fiancé who hardly said a word ever since the boy sat down.

"So… uhh… what do you think of the game?" Sam asked Dave.

If Dave was surprised to be addressed at, he didn't show it. The Slytherin merely shrugged.

Sam chuckled nervously. "Cool, man."

"They're starting again, Sam. Look!" Rachel pulled Sam by his arm and pointed at the field as flying red and yellow decorated the sky.

"Yea, I can see that, Rach."

Rachel ignored the boy and pulled up her Omnioculars Quinn had bought her some time ago.

"Sam! Santana's moving! She has the quaffle!"

"Pipe down!" Someone from above her called out.

Rachel hadn't even noticed. She was too engrossed in the game to hear anything else right now.

The crowd went wild when Santana Lopez scored a point in the time span of three minutes.

"Ugh… Why?"

Even though Rachel was able to block out the world when the game was underway, she was powerless to the sound of the husky voice.

"It'll be fine, Quinn." She heard Dave say.

"Lopez is stepping up her game. At this rate, I'll lose my bet."

Rachel smirked. 'Yes! Come on, Santana!' she cheered.

"Go Santana!" Rachel screamed, causing the people around her to block out their ears.

"Whoa, Rach. Watch my eardrums. Warn me the next time you're going to-"

"Right now," Rachel said quickly before screaming again, "Santana! Watch your back!"

"She can't hear you up there, dumbass!" Someone called out to her. This time, she heard it.

Rachel turned around and found the source of the noise. It was a Slytherin glaring back at the petite diva. This did not intimidate her.

"I'm sorry but I would appreciate it if you keep your comments to yourself. I am merely cheering for my own teammate and you would too if your team is up-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because the boy and his friends began throwing food at her. "Ah!"

"Hey!" Sam turned around and tried to block the oncoming food.

However, it stopped as quickly as it came. Rachel dared herself to look up and was surprised to see horrified looks on the boys' faces.

"I'm sorry, Fabray, that wasn't meant for y-"

"Move." One cold and firm word, the troublemakers made their quick getaway.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend and was surprised to see that Quinn and Dave had changed places. 'When did she…'

"When did you…" Sam had voiced her thought as his eyes dart back and forth between the two Slytherins.

One quick glance from Quinn, Sam stopped his questioning.

"This is disgusting." Sam touched the top of his head to find mustard on his hand. "I'll be right back, Rach. I'm just going to find something."

"But-"

Before Rachel could say anything, Sam had taken off. She looked down on her outfit and saw that the drink the boy had thrown ruined it. She glanced to the right and smiled sadly at her girlfriend who looked exactly the same.

The Gryffindor scooted to the right and took Sam's place. She took out her wand and whispered, "May I, pups?"

She had a feeling that Quinn had raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I can do it," came the reply.

With a few quick spells, the three of them were clean as before.

"Where'd your friend go?" Quinn asked in a low voice.

"To get something to clean himself up with. Sometimes he forgets that he's a wizard. He's half-blood."

"Just like Hudson."

"Just like-" Rachel frowned, "yes. Do you have anything you want to say?"

Quinn didn't reply immediately. "No."

The crowd roared again when Finn scored a point for Gryffindor.

Rachel heard the girl beside her groan before the blonde posed a question, "You've been hanging out with him a lot lately." Quinn's eyes were still concentrated in the game even though her mind was somewhere else.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Evans."

"And?"

"He's quite a good looking guy."

"Are you interested in him? Am I supposed to be jealous of him now?"

Quinn groaned. "No."

Rachel giggled. "You know, we'll probably have times like these where we're not sure who's jealous of whom."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." Rachel boldly rested her hand on the blonde's lap. She felt Quinn stiffened.

"Vee…"

"Sorry." She quickly retracted her hand.

"It's too open, Vee."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Rachel felt dejected.

One of the Weasley twins was the victim of a wild bludger and was out cold.

"So… uhm," the blonde cleared her throat, "does Sam have a girlfriend?"

"Are you seriously jealous of him?"

"I'm not jealous. Just curious."

"Then why are you asking about Sam's girlfriend?"

"Because then I'd have peace in my mind."

"So you _are_ jealous."

"I'm not."

Rachel smiled at the pouting blonde. "Puppy, you're cute when you're jealous. But there's no reason to. He's a really good and goofy friend, he's not interested in me. And to answer your question, no he does not have a girlfriend. But rest assured puppy, I'm trying to find him one."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh by the way, don't jinx him, please?"

"I'm not making any pro-"

"Quinn," Rachel said in a stern voice.

There was no reply.

"Quinn."

"No."

"Promise me."

"No."

"Now you're just being childish."

"I'm not." Rachel swore that she heard the blonde huff as she folded her arms.

"Lucy Quinn Fab-"

"Alright, alright." Quinn threw her hands up in frustration.

Rachel grinned. "Good. If we weren't in the middle of a crowd, I'd have repeated what we did in the history class earlier."

Her girlfriend merely mimicked her grin.

From the corner of her eyes, Rachel saw Dave leaning in to whisper something to Quinn that sounded oddly like 'whipped'. Not a split second later, the blonde slapped her best friend hard on the arm.

"Not funny."

Sam came back and was curious about the seating arrangement, but he didn't voice his opinion and merely sat down next to Rachel.

**Back in the sky**

'Score's 80-50 still for Hufflepuff.' Lopez groaned. 'What the hell is that Potter boy doing?'

She didn't have time to think further when she darted and intercepted another quaffle pass by the Hufflepuff chasers. Dodging other players swiftly, she came face-to-face with her girlfriend again. Determination shone through the blonde's blue eyes.

Lopez darted closer and closer towards the three posts and aimed it to the very left. Pierce was ready for her. However, just before she threw the quaffle, she faked it and swerved sharply to the right. Scoring in the right goal post.

She fisted her hand in the air and went back to the field, ready for a counter-attack. "Hudson, take that side!" She bellowed at her teammate when she saw Preece taking off with the quaffle underneath his arm.

"Johnson!" she signalled to the other chaser. "Head on out! Formation four, two, one."

Johnson nodded curtly before speeding of towards the Gryffindor's own goalposts. Lopez studied the battlefield once more and counted the casualties. They had knocked down two people from the opposition but only one from their own team. However, it was Wood who was knocked out cold, hitting his head against the goalpost from the impact of a bludger.

Lopez sped off once more to intercept the quaffle but was unsuccessful when they confused the Gryffindor team by passing it shortly and quickly in succession.

'Crap. Where the hell is Potter?'

Just then, a glint of gold slammed right into her right eye. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she held up her hand against her bruising eye. "Potter! The fucking snitch!"

Potter, who was mindlessly flying around, heard his own teammate and ducked down to speed up towards her. Lopez felt a strong gust of wind as the seeker passed her. She gripped tightly with one hand as she steadied herself once more.

The Hufflepuff scored once more. She shook her head to clear her vision but she was beginning to see stars. 'This can't be good.'

Her prediction was right; it barely took another half a minute before she felt herself floating like a feather, however, she was still in time to hear loud cheers and boos.

* * *

><p>Santana decided to celebrate at Hogsmeade by inviting Brittany, Rachel and Quinn to rub it in her face. The Slytherin had initially refused to come but once Rachel pleaded with her eyes, all the blonde could say was 'polyjuice potion'.<p>

The evening could have been better according to Rachel and Brittany. Their counterparts would not stop bickering over everything. It started with Quidditch, then somehow the topic of patronuses came into play. Now who knew what they were talking about; Rachel and Brittany had tuned them out.

It wasn't until Brittany found Santana on her lap after a loud shriek that they hear Quinn's loud and boisterous laughter.

"Merlin's beard, Lopez! It's only a rodent!"

"Rodent?" Rachel's high-pitched shriek didn't go unnoticed. The next thing the brunette knew, she had settled herself on top of Quinn with cautious eyes, looking for a sign of the little rascal.

The only one who was laughing was Quinn. She didn't stop even after they had paid. Santana and Rachel refused to move from the laps of their girlfriends until they were sure of that the place was rodent-free.

Santana refused to be carried bridal style by Brittany because she still had dignity to uphold in front of Quinn. Rachel refused to be carried bridal style by Quinn because it wasn't Quinn. The personality, attitude and drive to make Santana humiliated were still her girlfriend's doing. But it was someone else on the outside. Every time Rachel felt insecure and sought protection behind hazel eyes, she had to swallow her disappointment; they weren't even hazel.

The evening continued and they parted at Hogwarts main entrance. Santana wanted to be the gentle-lady and drop her girlfriend off at Hufflepuff's common room. Rachel however, had other things in mind.

They both tiptoed through the empty corridor and they made their way to their spot; the astronomy tower.

At one point, they encountered Mrs. Norris. Rachel had to grip and drag the Slytherin's hand to get her to move away from jinxing Filch's cat. The Gryffindor sensed that her girlfriend was in a good mood by those smiles she plastered on her face.

Rachel glanced at her clock and she bit her lip. She practically rocketed her way up the stairs with her girlfriend in tow.

Once they reached the safety of the astronomy tower, Rachel turned around and smiled at the familiarity.

Quinn's short brunette hair was growing longer and turning to its natural blonde. Her nose was also decreasing in size to reveal her normal one. Rachel waited patiently as she stared into those blue orbs as they slowly began to change colour.

'This is home,' Rachel thought to herself as she gazed into those warm and inviting hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew something was different and she did not like it one bit. Her girlfriend had been distant for the past couple of days and she couldn't figure out the reason. During their usual evening dates, the blonde would be quite distracted and Rachel swore that her girlfriend was going crazy by the way that she talked to herself.<p>

Phrases such as 'she'll know, I can't risk it,' or 'that will never work,' or 'she's too smart for that,' caused uneasiness in Rachel's heart. She was desperately curious about what was going on in the blonde's head but every time she asked she would be brushed off with a gentle smile and a soft, "Don't you worry your head about it," before finishing off with a tender kiss against her temple which only caused her to pout further.

Rachel swore that tonight would be the night that she found out what her girlfriend was up to. She persuaded the Slytherin to first lie down on her lap. It wasn't that hard since that was their habit but getting the blonde to sleep- or about to sleep, was the tricky part.

The Gryffindor ran her fingers through blonde tresses on her lap and held Quinn's other hand in hers. The Slytherin hadn't said anything in a while but the familiar light snoring was nowhere to be heard. Rachel pouted as tried to think of another way to speed up the process. She had to roll her eyes at the simplest trick; lullaby Quinn to sleep.

"_Each day through my window, I watch her as she passes by._" Rachel had to frown at the song choice. That was what she came up with in two seconds flat. If Quinn had thought that the impromptu singing intrigued her, she didn't say anything.

Rachel continued. "_And I say to myself, I'm so lucky she's so fly." _

The petite girl saw her girlfriend's lips quirk smugly. She couldn't help but smile too while poking the blonde's cheek in a teasingly manner.

"_To have a girl like her, is truly a dream come true._" Hazel eyes stared back up at her in pure adoration.

"_Out of all the girlies in the world, she belongs to me." _They were locked in a gazing contest before Quinn fluttered her eyes closed and a sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

"_But it was just my imagination, running away with me…"_

* * *

><p>"Pups?" Rachel was still raking her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.<p>

Quinn had rested her arm over her eyes but the Gryffindor was unsure whether or not her girlfriend was asleep.

"Puppy?" she cooed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm… just sleepy."

"Why are you sleepy, sweetie?" Rachel was trying to soothe her girlfriend into another sleeping trance to find out what the blonde was up to.

"Over-thinking things," the blonde mumbled.

Brown eyes sparkled with excitement at the success.

"Well, if you'd share some of your thoughts with me, I don't think you'd be over-thinking them, would you?"

There was a pause before a "Hmm…" was heard.

Rachel had to roll her eyes. 'Okay, short and blunt words, Rachel.'

"What have you been thinking about, Puppy?"

"Things," grumbled Quinn.

"Such as?"

"Plans."

"Of?"

"Hmm..."

Rachel frowned in confusion. Short and blunt words resulted in very short answers and confusion.

"Pups, you've been distracted."

"Sorry," mumbled the blonde.

Rachel stifled a giggle at the adorableness. "That's okay. Well tell me about your plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes, Pups. You told me you were planning something."

"Hmm…"

Rachel sighed in frustration but had to keep it together. Okay, Quinn might be really honest before she went to sleep, but it did not mean that she made any sense during the interrogation- conversation.

"What are you planning, Pups?"

"Get her..." she trailed off to incoherent noises.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Who is _her_?" Her voice went up an octave, effectively waking Quinn out of her trance.

"What?" the blonde sat up quickly and looked around, seemingly trying to orientate herself.

"What have you been thinking about lately, Quinn?"

"What?" The blonde narrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What?"

"Stop saying what!"

"Wh- Why?"

"Are you cheating on me, Quinn?" Rachel stood up and folded her arms.

Quinn blinked owlishly as she tried to wash away her sleepiness. She stifled a yawn and got up. "Vee, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you call me Vee. Why have you been distracted lately?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in confusion. "I told you that it has nothing to do with you. Nothing you should worry about."

"Then will you just tell me? Who is it?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Who is _she_? Is that why you hardly talk to me anymore? Is that why you'd rather spend your lunchtime with Dave? Is that why you haven't surprise tackled me into empty classrooms anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Quinn dropped her jaw, uncertain of what to say. "I really don't know what you're talking about. Who is the _she_ you are talking about?"

"Is _she_ the reason why you're distracted lately?"

It seemed as if the lights went on in the blonde's head as her expressions changed into an understanding look. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel jabbed at her girlfriend lately.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took another step closer towards the petite diva. "Vee, it's not what you think it is."

"Oh really? Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not time yet."

"Then tell me who she is!" Rachel was on the verge of tears and the fact that her girlfriend was chuckling right now, did not help ease her insecurity.

"Vee, I'm not cheating on you." Quinn wrapped her arms around the rebelling diva. "Will you just stop flailing?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Look, Vee. It _really_ is not what you think it is. But I can't tell you anything right now. I will, however, promise you that you'll find out in less than a week."

Rachel stopped flailing and allowed her girlfriend to hold her. "You suck, you know that?"

Quinn chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite dramatic?"

The Gryffindor pouted against her girlfriend's collarbone. "You still suck."

* * *

><p>Rachel was counting the days and Quinn only had two more days before the promised one week was up. She had been overly cautious with the people whom interacted with her girlfriend.<p>

Quinn wasn't doing anything suspicious in Rachel's eyes but she knew that her girlfriend could be as sneaky as a snake when she needed to be. In the past few days, the little diva had been extra snarky and agitated. She questioned Quinn's class partners (who weren't Slytherins, of course), her teachers and the most suspicious suspect; Hermione Granger.

Rachel hadn't realized it until now but that third year Gryffindor seemed to harbour a little crush on her girlfriend. She had only noticed the brunette's subtle gazes and dreamy looks aimed at the Slytherin.

"Jolly good afternoon, isn't it?" Rachel announced as she settled herself right next to Hermione in the library.

"Uhm. Yes, I suppose it is."

"Enjoying your book?"

"Yes. It's quite interesting." Hermione eyed her curiously. "Uhm. Rachel, was there something you wanted to specifically talk about?"

"Oh no, I've just realized that we've never really engaged in a conversation even though we are in the same house and I thought I'd take the opportunity to get to know you."

"Well that's quite sudden, isn't it?"

"Forgive me for my bluntness but you are quite an interesting girl, Hermione." Rachel didn't notice the tinge of pink creeping up the girl's cheeks. "I mean, I've heard from quite a number of people that you're the brightest girl in your year."

"Oh. Why, thank you." Hermione hooked her bushy hair behind her ear, trying to tame the bush. "I've heard the same about you, Rachel."

"Well, no surprise there." Rachel gave her an award-winning smile.

A figure walked right by their table and the two Gryffindor watched as the Slytherin stopped deliberately in her track and took tentative steps backwards to face them.

Quinn's mouth was opened and her eyes were narrowed as she glanced back and forth between the two brunettes.

"Is there anything that I can help you with, Pu- Fabray?" Rachel quickly corrected her 'Pups'.

The blonde raised her eyebrow in question before rolling her eyes and shaking her head with an amused smirk decorating her face.

"No. Good day, Berry, Granger." Quinn tipped her head slightly and left to settle herself on the other side of the room.

"Well, that was strange." Rachel forced a chuckle.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it? Does she do that a lot?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm…" she bit her lip in hesitation, "I wouldn't know. I'm not that close to her."

"Oh. Shame."

"Why? What do you think about her?"

Hermione's eyes would not meet Rachel's but her cheeks turned red. "Uhm… there's not much to say, is there? She's quite the mysterious one, isn't she?" she whispered.

"Yeah, that she is." Rachel stared at Hermione in the hopes of gouging any information.

"I mean, I wonder if she's lonely. I only ever see her with her best friend and that Puckerman boy."

"Well did you hear about the rumours?" Rachel attempted to scare her off. She didn't like the way the girl was talking about her girlfriend.

Hermione looked up in curiosity. "What rumour?"

"You know, the fact that the Fabrays are die-hard, loyal you-know-who's servants?"

"Oh, yes. I've heard quite a bit of that."

"And? Doesn't that scare you off?"

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Well, compared to that Slytherin boy in my year, Draco Malfoy, Fabray doesn't seem to show interest in the dark arts, does she?"

'Damnit! That didn't work.' Rachel frowned. "But doesn't that rumour scare you off? You are a muggle-born, after all."

"So are you," Hermione said defensively. "So what of it?"

"Do you like her?"

Hermione gaped like a fish out of water. "I will not dignify that with an answer."

"Well you don't have to answer, it's rather obvious."

"It is?" Hermione's voice faltered.

A loud sneeze brought them back to reality. "Sorry," Quinn mumbled from her table.

Hermione's face turned red before she started packing her books. "It was nice talking to you, Rachel. I hope that…" she trailed off and left the library.

Rachel groaned as she heard her girlfriend chuckle. Quinn closed her book and walked towards the Gryffindor. "You shouldn't give her a hard time, she hasn't done anything wrong," the blonde chuckled.

"She likes you, you know that?" Rachel mumbled.

"Yes. I've known for quite some time now. And?"

"Just tell me who she is!" she staged whispered demandingly and turned towards her girlfriend, who was leaning against a book shelf.

"I told you that you really don't have to worry about it, baby Vee." Quinn looked around before pecking her girlfriend on the lips. "You're going to make a fool out of yourself if you don't stop."

"You _can_ stop me from embarrassing myself by just telling me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" A mischievous glint shone in hazel eyes.

Rachel gave her girlfriend the evil eye but the blonde didn't falter.

"You can stare at me all you want, Vee, I'm not breaking." Quinn smirked as she pecked the diva's unmoving lips with delight.

Just then, foreign hurried footsteps echoed in the empty library. Hazel eyes widened with alert before taking out her wand.

"Sorry, I-" Hermione gasped at the scene.

Rachel was still giving Quinn the death glare while the blonde looked emotionless with her wand ready at hand.

"Remember what I said, Berry." Quinn pocketed her wand and passed the shocked Gryffindor.

"Rachel." Hermione came quickly towards her fellow Gryffindor. "Rachel, are you alright?"

Rachel groaned with frustration. "Yes. No. No. It's complicated, ugh!"

"What did Fabray want? Did she hurt you?"

"No," she sighed. "She didn't. It's… nothing. Just forget about what you saw, okay?" She forced a smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up abruptly in the middle of her slumber from a rude awakening by Santana.<p>

"That motherfucker!" The Latina stormed into their bedroom, effectively waking everyone up in the process.

The other Gryffindors turned on their light to see what the commotion was all about. What they saw was a drenched head-to-toe Santana standing and shivering in the middle of the room trying to find herself a change of clothing.

"Santana, what happened?" Rachel launched herself off her bed and stood right next to her best friend.

"_Fabray_! Is what happened. That sneaky little lizard." Santana's lips were quivering and blue. "If that's how she wants to play it, I'll match her game."

"Santana, what are you talking about?"

"Berry! That bloody blondie kidnapped me in the middle of the night and dropped me in the lake! Are you happy now?"

"What? Why?"

"April Fools', Berry." Santana threw her top and shimmied out of her pants. "I just didn't think she'd start this early. I'll get her for sure."

Rachel frowned as Santana's words reverberated in her mind. 'I'll get her for sure. _Get her_…' She groaned at the realization. "April Fools'? Really? _You_ are the girl she was getting? Why didn't I see this before?"

The other girls were vaguely aware that Santana had a type of rivalry with the infamous Quinn Fabray. They were present at some of their pranks but other than that, they knew nothing of the relationship held between the Gryffindors and the Slytherin.

"I am _sooo _getting her back for this." Santana crawled up in her bed, still shivering from the chill.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Rachel could wish for at this moment was that she wished to skip the whole day altogether. It was April Fools' and judging by what happened to Santana earlier in the morning, Quinn still had other things up her sleeves.<p>

Though it was an uneventful morning, Rachel had a feeling that something was going to happen during Transfiguration today. The first class Gryffindors had with Slytherins.

Both Quinn and Santana had situated themselves at the very back of the class and throwing who knew what kind of jinxes around.

There was a loud bang that caught everyone's attention. Rachel turned around and saw Quinn holding a snake down on a table with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," the blonde quickly said and released the animal.

It slithered on the floor, causing a couple of girls to scream in fear.

"Miss Fabray, would you kindly capture your pet and revert it back to a teacup?"

"Yes, Professor." Quinn quickly took hold of the snake, which had managed to get in front of the class, and turned it back into the object they were working with. However, just as the Slytherin walked back to her seat, a snapping noise could be heard.

Hazel eyes widened with realization when the teacup bit her nose. "Ow!"

This caused laughter to emit from the classroom. Santana's laughter was the loudest.

"Enough!" McGonagall swished her wand at the teacup on Quinn's nose and stopped it from attacking further. "Though I appreciate the notion of April Fools', I don't want to see another prank in this classroom any more. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor," resonated in the room.

Rachel saw her girlfriend rubbing her nose with teary eyes as she walked back to her seat. She also heard Santana snigger quietly before a bang was heard right behind her.

"Miss Fabray, twenty points from Slytherin and detention!" McGonagall announced.

Rachel frowned at the declaration and looked back at her best friend. Santana's quill seemed to be sizzling down and her face was covered with black ink. She glanced at Quinn and saw that she was still rubbing her nose soothingly with a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>The pranks were far from over and it continued right after class finished. Santana ran out screaming from the classroom as she tried to grab what was down her back.<p>

Rachel rolled her eyes as she packed up her things. "What did you do?" She paused at the blonde's table.

"Hamster in her shirt," Quinn smirked. "She really does hate rats, doesn't she?"

The Gryffindor couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Is Santana your mystery girl? Is this the plan that was taking your attention away from me?" she whispered.

"I told you that you didn't need to worry, Vee." Her hazel eyes were cautious about the people around them but they still gleamed mischievously. "April Fools' is only once a year, Vee. The next time we'd be able to do this would be next year." She pouted slightly. "Or maybe, Friday the thirteenth and Halloween."

Rachel sighed and she finally smiled adoringly. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're a child at heart."

Quinn watched as the last person leave the room before turning her gaze on her girlfriend. She smiled softly. "Well, I believe that people never really grow up. They just learn how to act in public. You did seem to have quite a lot of fun when we had that snow fight during the winter break."

Rachel giggled at the memory. "I did."

"So you can't really be mad at me for doing something that makes me happy."

Rachel pouted at her girlfriend. "You're not making this fair on me, you know."

Quinn chuckled and pecked her lips. "I know."

"Well why didn't you just tell me?"

"One, I lost our bet so I couldn't really ask you to help prank Lopez. Two, I didn't think you'd approve of what I have planned. Three, you would've spoiled the morning surprise." She grinned.

Rachel shook her head in amusement. "You're an idiot, did you know that?"

Quinn looked towards the door before wrapping her arms around the petite brunette. "I'm your idiot, did you know that?"

"This sounds familiar," Rachel hummed.

"Maybe because you call me an idiot every other day? Ow!"

Rachel had pinched her girlfriend on the butt.

"That was… kinky." The blonde chuckled as she nibbled on her girlfriend's ear. "I didn't know you had it in you, Berry."

"No, Pups, stop it. Not here. There's a class after this in this room." Rachel pushed her girlfriend away. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "how _did_ you kidnap Santana so early in the morning?"

"Levitation spell," Quinn answered as she packed up her books, "I couldn't risk her waking up if I were to drag her by the hair." She chuckled.

"How did you get into the Gryffindor's Dormitory? And how did no one find you?"

"You probably don't know this but I have a cousin in Gryffindor."

Rachel gasped. "There's an infiltrator in the Gryffindor dormitory?"

Quinn chuckled. "I think I am, Vee." She stuck out her tongue. "I told my cousin that I needed the password just for today and he gave it to me."

"Who's your cousin? I demand to speak with him. This is wrong on so many level."

"Yea, not going to happen, Vee." Quinn leaned back against the table. "Besides, you looked really cute with your star pyjamas, I might just visit the Gryffindor tower another time."

Rachel's cheeks began to warm up. "Don't you dare break the rules again, Fabray. Sneaking out at night is one thing but sneaking into other dormitories is another thing."

"Alright, alright." The blonde raised her hands in surrender. "I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Alright."

"So was that everything?"

"Was what everything?"

"The pranks? Is it all over?"

Quinn grinned. "Hardly. This is just the beginning. I'm going all out, Vee and I have a feeling that your best friend is not going to surrender."

"Don't hurt anyone." Rachel pouted.

"I promise you, there will be no casualties." She wrapped her arms around the petite Gryffindor and kissed her temple.

"And don't get hurt."

"Now that, I wouldn't know about. My nose is still throbbing."

"Well try not to get hurt."

"I'll try my best." The blonde grinned.

"What else do have planned today?"

"That baby Vee, I still can't tell you." She pulled back and took out a small container and handed it over to her girlfriend.

"What's this?"

"I have something big planned for dinner and they act like protective goggles, like the ones you'd use in herbology… but less nerdy looking." Quinn giggled. "I made them myself. I call them protective lenses."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "As creative as all of your other useless inventions."

The blonde pecked her girlfriend's forehead. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how useful they are for tonight. Now I'm not going to give you any hints, but before going to dinner wear these lenses, okay Vee?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this." Quinn pecked the diva's lips. "Oh, chug this and try to finish your dinner quickly. It's bound to get messy." The blonde handed her girlfriend a small vial of green liquid.

Rachel was not so fond of the thought but she couldn't convince her girlfriend otherwise. She sighed and nodded before standing on her tiptoe and giving her girlfriend a proper kiss.

* * *

><p>As Rachel walked to the Great Hall with Sam and Blaine by her side, she passed Quinn with a big and stocky figure right behind her. Her brown eyes narrowed when she saw that it wasn't Dave but a huge panda bear.<p>

Quinn was mumbling curses at her chained foot as she tried to control her sneezes. "Achoo!"

"The sound of victory." Santana appeared right beside her, moving Blaine further away.

"This isn't over, Lopez." Quinn glared at the Latina.

"Oh, but I think it has. I told you I'll match your game, Fabray."

"Achoo!"

"Come on, ladies, it's time for dinner." Santana linked her arm with her best friend.

Sam was still staring at the Slytherin with his mouth a bit opened.

"What are you staring at, blondie!" Quinn snapped.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You're blonde t-"

"Shut it, trouty mouth!" the Slytherin tugged violently at her chain. The panda next to her was munching on bamboo calmly.

* * *

><p>Rachel had nearly forgotten that Quinn still had a prank planned for dinner. It wasn't until she heard someone shrieking that she realized what her girlfriend had done. Rachel quickly inserted the contact lenses and drank the green liquid Quinn had given her.<p>

Bright neon green goo started seeping into the walls of the Great Hall and started dripping from the ceiling. She saw girls screaming as they tried to get rid of the green substance attached to their hair. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt a cold sensation oozing down her blouse. She shuddered at the feeling and looked around.

The goo did not stop seeping in to the Hall. The only place that it didn't drench was the teachers' table. The teachers were panicking about the unexpected turn of events but somehow were unable to call away the monster that was quickly invading their dinner tables.

It was getting worse. The slime was already covering the floor and some students had already slipped because of it. The girls were still screaming and some actually ran out of the Hall. Most of the boys were laughing and grabbing the goo before moulding it into a ball and throwing it across the room.

"Slime war!" She heard someone yell. Rachel opened her eyes and realized that even though her face was mostly covered with the gloop, she was still able to see clearly.

Slime was thrown here and there and Rachel had to scream every time one hit her. She felt a pair of arms envelop her and she immediately relaxed. Though covered all over with green goo, Rachel was able to see through the slime and actually identify the students underneath them. She realized that this was probably the effect of the contact lenses that Quinn had given her earlier.

"Hey, Vee." Quinn whispered.

Rachel giggled as she tried to wipe away the liquid-y substance from the blonde's face. "You're all covered in green, Pups."

"Well, I _am_ a Slytherin. But what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

Quinn shrugged and looked around. "What do you think of my prank?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Childish and a bit disgusting if you ask me."

"Some people are having fun, though." Quinn pointed at a group of boys. Without the contact lenses, people could only see that they were students throwing slime at one another. With the lenses, Rachel and Quinn saw that they were different houses having fun with each other. "They're just being themselves. No house colour to rule their behaviour."

Rachel hummed in appreciation. "You really thought about this, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. And…" The blonde intertwined their hands and held it between them. "I know how much you really want to come out to everyone. Holding hands and cuddling in public and all that cheesy stuff."

"Don't act like you don't like it." Rachel giggled.

"Well, okay. Caught me red-handed. But look." Quinn gestured at their hands. "We're holding hands in public, right?"

Rachel smiled adoringly at hopeful hazel eyes.

"It's… I mean…" Quinn gazed around them, "I mean, no one can really see us. But we're in public, right? And I can see you and you can see me, Vee. That's all that matters for now, right?" Her husky voice was losing confidence when her girlfriend hadn't cut her off.

Rachel grinned and wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck. "Yes, Pups. It's enough for now."

The Gryffindor couldn't help but let out a few tears at her girlfriend's touching attempts.

"Vee, why are you crying? I'm sorry if the goo is too much but the liquid you drank-"

Rachel gave out a teary laughter. "I'm just… you always do this. I've just never had anyone do this kind of thing for me."

Quinn's smile grew wider. "I hope the things I do for you are enough to show you how much I care about you, Vee."

Rachel sensed familiarity at the words that the blonde had said but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She giggled and snuggled against the blonde tighter. "I love you, Quinn. I really do."

The blonde's arms tightened around her and a soft sigh was heard on the top of her head.

Rachel was going to wake up the next day to Santana's complaints and protests about the goo and what it was doing to her hair. She was also going to trust Quinn from now on and try to keep the questioning to a minimal. The Gryffindor was also going to be glad that she had a very protective girlfriend; the green liquid the Slytherin had given her had defended her from the weird sickness that was going to attack most of the students at Hogwarts.

It was official. Rachel Barbra Berry could dream spending the rest of her days with one Lucy Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a sucker for happy endings :) But rest assured, this is not the end. Oh, and I totally forgot about the main characters in Harry Potter. I included Malfoy and Hermione in this one because earlier in the fic some people were interested to see how glee characters react with HP characters (in my words though). Anyways, thoughts?**

**The song I used: "Just my imagination" by the Temptations, also covered by Gwyneth Paltrow :D**

**Just a few replies to reviews. I apologize for the reviews I haven't gotten around to**

**ThaaisMachado: I know there's still not enough adventures in my fic. But it's hard to stick to the main Harry Potter storyline and create an adventure at a boarding school. But don't worry, I'll keep trying :)**

**SeenAndNotHeard: Thanks for the idea ;) 'Runs across open field' :D**

**B: Well, Rachel is as curious as you are with why Quinn can't say I love you back :) You'll find out with time :) And the father thing? Well, if I keep writing chapters in this length, you'll find out soon enough :) And I'm really really sorry that this chapter took longer than usual but as said before, life's been crazy :)**

**Gemma: With the rates of the awesome reviews and how you guys are hooked with the story, I may have to sacrifice my business degree just to finish this story :P**

**Yuncloud: Did I really say there was something between Sam and Dave? Where?**

**Livbuk1900: Hmm... maybe, maybe not :P**

**Til next time :)**


	29. Through it all

**Chapter 29: Through it all**

* * *

><p>Rachel grew up not having many friends. When she was younger, kids her age thought that she was a witch for being able to do things that were deemed unnatural. She used to think of them as insults until she realized that she was actually one. However, back then neighbourhood children would isolate her and even bully her to the point where the only friend she had was her mother.<p>

So when the chance presented itself and someone offered to be her friend, she took it without thinking twice. However, her latest friendship was proving to be causing a lot of problem for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get him to get someone else's girlfriend to teach him!" Quinn threw her hands up in frustration. "It's not your obligation to help!"<em>

"_Puppy, he's a friend and he's asking for help. I can't say no to that."_

"_Of course you can!"_

"_Baby, please stop shouting."_

"_He's not just a friend, Rae. He's your ex-boyfriend. He's trying to woo you back! No one can be 'only friends'" she mocked, "with their exes!"_

"_That's not true and I'll prove it! And his wooing won't work, I don't like him like that anymore. I've told him quite clearly that I want nothing from him."_

"_Why can't he ask someone else? Tell him to ask Johnson or something. Or the Weasley twins. They're also good in that subject. Just… why you?" The Slytherin was groaning bordering on whining as she huffed in frustration. "I don't want him anywhere near you, let alone interact with you."_

_Rachel stood up from her seat and approached her pouting girlfriend. "Puppy…" she cooed._

"_No, don't come nearer." Quinn moved out of reach._

"_Quinn, you're being ridiculous." Rachel rested her hands on her hips. "Look, he's been listening to what I've been telling him. And the things that __**we**__," she gestured between them, "do are none of his concern. He hasn't asked me about my secret admirer since then. I like to think that we're making progress in our friendship."_

_Quinn scoffed loudly. "That's what __**you**__ think."_

_Rachel didn't reply and merely crossed her arms in a show of dissatisfaction._

_The blonde sighed deeply and pocketed her hands. "I just don't want you getting hurt."_

"_Why do you think I will?"_

"_He still has feelings for you and you know it. You can't become friends with him even if he does listen to what you say, his true feelings will get in the way of his actions. Either he goes or I go."_

* * *

><p>However, Rachel believed that things were going well for Finn and her. The boy hadn't said or done anything wrong in the past week's lessons and it was quite a feat considering that they meet two hours a day, three times a week for extra transfiguration lessons.<p>

The petite diva however, was also not oblivious to the little attempts her ex-boyfriend made to look more gentlemanly, which he hadn't done even back when they were dating such as pulling out a chair for her or the way he tried to subtly stare at her. Nevertheless, Rachel pulled through and thought that friendships were supposed to be like that and ignored the uncomfortable gut feeling.

The main problem that she had was her girlfriend ignoring her flat out right after their last argument. Whatever she did, from the walkie-talkie, owl post to talking to Dave (the only one she could find), was not getting through to the blonde. Quinn was beginning to annoy the last of Rachel's nerve.

The Gryffindor was known to be stubborn and she vowed not to give in to her girlfriend under any circumstances. She would come out as the bigger person and show Quinn that people _can_ be friends with their ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend. Even if, one's ex-boyfriend was as dim-witted as a half giant and actually looked like one, Rachel would prove her girlfriend wrong.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn fidgeted in his seat.

"Are you still unclear with transfiguring cups?"

"No, it's not that."

Rachel raised her brown eyes to meet the boy's. For some reason, her instincts were telling her not to answer Finn's inquiries, but she was too polite to reject.

"Sure, Finn. What is it?"

"What's been on your mind lately?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been cranky and I haven't seen you crack an honest smile since our first lesson. So what's been on your mind?"

Rachel was amused. Since when did Finn get attentive towards her? "H-how… hmm, just, nothing important really."

"Come on, Rach." He gave her a dopy smile, "You can't really fool me. So what's stressing you out?"

Rachel sighed. "Just, nothing big. I just… I had an argument with someone and it's… just really stupid."

"Who is it?"

She folded her hands in her lap. "I can't tell you that. But I haven't been able to fix whatever's broken between me and her."

"Why not?" For some reason, Finn smiled.

"Well, for one thing, she's avoiding me like a plague so I can't really confront her with whatever solution I come up with."

"Corner her," he suggested.

"I've thought of that but in order to corner her, I have to be able to find her first. And as said before, unless it's in class, I don't see her much on school grounds."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

Rachel bit her lip. Finn knew too much from that little conversation and she was scared that if he dug deeper, he'd find out about Quinn.

"Finn, forget about it. Let's get back-"

"Okay, sorry, I get it. You don't want me knowing who she is. Uhm… well, maybe you should just let her come to you. Give her time. I mean, you've done all you can, right?"

Rachel was really highly amused. Was Finn trying to give her advice on her relationship with Quinn? She thought that the idea was absurd but then again, the boy didn't even know whom she was talking about. She giggled quietly at his attempt. "Yea, I did."

Finn seemed relieved about something as he grinned back. "Well, don't stress out, Rach. You're going to have a permanent crease on your forehead if you keep thinking about it."

* * *

><p>The little talk Rachel had with Finn seemed to cheer her up. At least one of her plans was going smoothly. Somehow, she would always end up with either Finn or Quinn being on her good side, never both. That didn't stop the Gryffindor from trying though. She scoffed at Finn's idea of giving Quinn time. The more time she gave her girlfriend, the longer she craved the blonde.<p>

As strange as it sounded, Rachel was so accustomed to having Quinn by her side or holding her at least once a day that she began missing it when a week went by without her Slytherin.

They sat a theory class for defence against the dark arts and since she was already well equipped with the knowledge of defence against woodland creatures, she drifted off to her own thoughts. As an idea popped into her head, a smirk formed on her lips. She turned her head subtly towards her girlfriend, whom had strategically hid herself behind her 'fiancé'.

"Beat her at her own game." Rachel muttered as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment and folded it into some kind of bird.

She glanced cautiously at Professor Lupin and when he had his back turned, she blew the paper gently towards her girlfriend. The origami bird flew gracefully right in front of the Slytherin. A few people had taken notice and were waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Quinn squared her jaw as she stared at the bird. Those cold light green eyes glanced to meet Rachel's gaze before turning back down to the object that lay in front of them.

The Slytherin cautiously unfolded the bird and read the message. Rachel saw the blonde grit her teeth as her lips turned smaller in anger.

Quinn shot an intense glare at Rachel and the Gryffindor returned it with a smile, which quickly disappeared after seeing the Slytherin toss the parchment in mid-air, levelling it to her hazel eyes before it bursting it into flames.

Rachel gaped.

* * *

><p>Rachel had requested Quinn to meet her at midnight at the astronomy tower. She wasn't sure whether the flames were a sign of acceptance or rejection. She didn't wait long to find out, however, the night went unlike she had planned.<p>

"_Stop being such a stubborn mule!" Rachel stomped her feet._

"_I really don't know what you want Rae. First you tell me that I have to be okay with you spending two hours a day, three times a week with your ex-boyfriend. And now you want me to act like nothing happens?"_

"_Nothing happens! He just needs help with a few lessons and why should I turn him down?"_

"_Because he's your ex-boyfriend!"_

"_That is not a legitimate reason, Quinn and frankly speaking, it's getting old."_

"_Well I don't like it and I don't see why I have to be here to listen to it."_

"_**You**__ brought up the topic, Quinn. I just wanted to spend my time with my girlfriend because this past week has been depressing for me. I miss you, Pups! You've been ignoring me and that feels… weird."_

"_You chose __**him**__ over __**me**__. Shouldn't you be able to deal with the consequences?"_

"_What are you talking about? I chose __**you**__ over __**him**__, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I am your girlfriend, not his! You're my girlfriend and you should start acting like one!"_

She came back to the Gryffindor common room with a few obstacles. It seemed as if their shouting had attracted the attention of one Mrs. Norris who then alarmed her owner, Argus Filch.

Rachel was turning at a corner when she heard rustling and Filch's voice. "Slytherin, ey?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me," came Quinn's voice.

"Let's see what professor Snape has to say about his student playing in the dark."

Rachel held her breath and waited until the coast was once again clear before making her way up to her common room.

It wasn't until Rachel was under her covers and was about doze off to sleep when she realized something; Quinn had made herself the bait for Filch. The Slytherin was nowhere near her own common room when she was caught. If anything, Quinn looked like she was clearing the path for her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel plotted during the day and night. She contemplated deeply especially during breakfast and dinner where she was able to sit and face her target. Lucy Quinn Fabray. She glared at her girlfriend's childish antiques. Nearly two weeks had gone by and the Slytherin showed no sign of giving up.<p>

She still didn't see what the big deal was. Being friends with Finn did not or _should_ not have altered their relationship. It wasn't as if she wanted to go out with him again.

"… seen Fabray with that signature fire spell of hers-"

Rachel, having heard her girlfriend's name, whipped her head towards the source.

Sam was crowded around a bunch of fourth year students who seemed to be completely absorbed in whatever he was telling. The blonde boy was holding up a pancake with his right hand, trying to stuff it in his mouth but he kept being interrupted.

"What happened to that Hufflepuff?" a boy to Sam's right asked.

Sam put down his fork before continuing. "He was a millisecond too late. It was _that_ split moment that cost him the duel. _That_ was the moment Fabray fired him. Carmichael was blown out of the arena and was down and out by the time Fabray pocketed her wand."

'Quinn attacked someone?' Rachel's eyes widened when she heard the story being told. "She what?" she exclaimed, causing people to turn their attention towards her. "Sorry," she muttered before getting off her seat and dragging Sam by his collar right out of the Great Hall.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with my food." The boy pouted his already puffy lips.

"What did you say about Fabray?" Rachel went straight to the point. "You said she attacked someone."

Sam looked taken back as he tried to make space between him and his fiery friend. "Chill, Rach. Yea, in duelling club she did. Got a good shot of him too." The boy grinned.

Rachel's furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Duelling club?"

"Yea duelling club. Remember how it was mandatory last year? Because of the attacks on all and Lockhart was in charge of it?"

The diva nodded slowly, trying to piece together the new information.

"Well," he continued, "it's still running; Flitwick's in charge of it now. Rumour has it that he's actually a champion of a wizard's duel a long time ago."

"What does that have anything to do with Quinn?"

Sam narrowed his eyebrow. "Well, she started joining a week ago or something and man, does she have some skills."

"She did?" Her voice went an octave higher. "How dare she…" she dramatized a gasp and muttered under her breath as her eyes homed in on the subject in question.

Quinn Fabray avoided her gaze and waltzed out of the Great Hall with her two cronies, Dave Karofsky on her right while Noah Puckerman took her left. Though Rachel was quite warmed up to Dave, she was not well acquainted with Puckerman.

"Move it, punk," growled the mohawked boy.

'I guess we're not going to be best friends in the near future,' she chuckled quietly to herself as she moved out of their way.

As the Gryffindors saw them leaving, Rachel didn't know what possessed her at the moment but she turned and called out, "Fabray!"

Rachel could see the blonde stopped and her stature stiffened within seconds as her other two friends bump into her for stopping so abruptly.

Time seemed to tick slowly as Quinn took her time to turn around. "Yes…" she hissed, "Berry?"

Brown eyes saw a flash vulnerability with those light green Slytherin eyes. Rachel was captivated, for a second, by the way Quinn's eyes change colour according to the light in the room or her mood. It didn't also help when she subconsciously leaned towards the Slytherin because she wanted to be closer to her girlfriend.

Sam, thankfully, snapped her out of her trance. "Oh… uhm-"

"Hurry up, Berry," Quinn snapped.

Rachel blinked in surprise at the blonde. She knew that they were fighting at the moment, but how long was it going to last? Quinn wouldn't even give her the time of the day lately and that hurt.

Judging by the softened look given by the blonde, Rachel knew that Quinn regretted her words. However, her blurry vision might have hinted her girlfriend of how she was feeling.

She fought down the lump in her throat and cleared her throat. "I meant what I wrote." Referring to the origami bird the blonde had set on fire.

Quinn's eyes showed regret and her voice was softer this time. "Duly noted."

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe how she could have overlooked the duelling club. Unlike last year where the arena was set in the Great Hall Flitwick had chosen the Quidditch pitch as their practice arena. It would make sense since the number of students had grown from last year after the rumour that their professor was a duelling champion.<p>

The petite Gryffindor walked towards the middle of the arena with Sam in tow. She also had asked Santana whether she wanted to come along, thinking that it would something the Latina would find interesting. However, one word out of her best friend's mouth, she didn't need to hear the rest. "Brittany."

"So, tell me what to expect," she said as she linked her arm with his.

"Well, where do you want to start?"

"I only had the basics of duelling from last year and that basically just comes down to the bowing and attacking. Anything else I should know?"

Sam chuckled. "Duelling is more than that. It's a game of strategy. I mean, if you can last the initial blast though. Some people are just too slow and they get knocked out in the first few seconds of the duel. Some people attack continuously hoping that their opponent has their guard down. Some are more defensive; see what your rival can do before you yourself start attacking. It's basically down to instincts and luck in my opinion." He smiled.

"So, you basically just start with random attacks?"

"Yea." He chuckled. "Basically. As said before, instincts and luck."

"Okay then. Seems easy enough. Let's go." Rachel took a deep breath and greeted the club with a big smile on her face.

As Flitwick went through the basic theory of duelling, Rachel's eyes scanned the crowd. She was disappointed when she didn't see a certain blonde Slytherin. She tugged on Sam's shirt to get his attention.

"What?" the boy whispered.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Quinn Fabray. Where is she? I thought you said she joined the duelling club."

"Well, I guess I can't really use the word 'join' if I think about it…"

Rachel whipped her head towards her friend. "Samuel Evans, don't you tell me that I came to this practice for nothing-"

"It's not for nothing," Sam quickly interrupted sensing the dangerous aura brewing in a tiny little brunette. "She usually comes for the sparring. Hardly for the theoretical stuff."

True to his word, after a quick fifteen-minute of theory and another fifteen for warm-ups, a small group of students began joining in the arena. Among them were the three Slytherins Rachel had been looking for.

Rachel ducked and moved and grabbed Sam to avoid the blonde. She had a plan in her mind but she was not to be seen by the Slytherin before the final duelling demonstration.

The final duelling demonstration was what everyone was fired up about. At the end of the sessions, a few people would be picked to demonstrate in front of everyone. Usually, the top students and skilled wand owners were picked and that was when things start to get interesting.

Under the supervision of professor Flitwick, everyone who was participating in the final duel was allowed to cast any types of magic besides the unforgivable curses or spells to kill. Many students were interested in the last battle because some were given the chance to see hexes and jinxes they had never seen before.

Rachel wanted to see Quinn in action and she had a feeling that if the Slytherin knew she was there, the blonde wouldn't perform her best.

"Gather round, gather round," professor Flitwick squeaked as he charmed a circle to be drawn on the grass. "Time for the final duel. Is everyone ready?" He scanned the crowd. "Anyone who wants to volunteer first may come up and stand in the circle beside me."

No one moved and people started scanning the crowd.

"Is it usually dead quiet?" Rachel whispered in Sam's ear.

"No. Usually people would be willingly volunteering themselves but you see, since Fabray started, she has become the main attraction from day one."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "How many times did she come to the meetings?"

"Well… we meet twice a week and she started on Thursday… only three. Today is her fourth."

"Wow… show-off," Rachel muttered under her breath. "So what exactly are they waiting for?"

"Fabray to volunteer. I have to say Rach, I admire her."

Rachel's head whipped towards her friend. "What?" she squeaked.

"You should really see how she duels. It's like, slow yet firm moves and she can cause such damage to her opponent. Wish I can do that."

Rachel shot an unfriendly glare towards Sam but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh goodie. We have a volunteer!" Flitwick clapped his hands.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and could barely make it a green tie.

"It's Puckerman," Sam whispered.

"Is anyone up to fight against this wonderful young gentleman?"

Three figures moved into the circle but stopped tentatively seeing the other volunteers. Rachel somehow was able to squeeze through the crowd of student and end up right in front of the spectacle.

The three sudden volunteers were Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint and Quinn Fabray. Brown eyes widened in surprise.

"It's funny how they're all Slytherins," an Asian boy right next to her whispered.

Rachel looked up and saw a pleasant Ravenclaw student whom she shared a few classes with. "Chang."

"Berry." He smiled.

"Call me Rachel."

"Then Mike it is."

Rachel turned back to the arena. "Yea, you're right. It's funny how they're all Slytherins."

Malfoy, Flint and Fabray exchanged sharp and icy glances at each other before the two boys retreated.

"Now, that's a surprise." Chang folded his arms.

"How so?"

"One, it's Puckerman, so I have no idea why Fabray would want to go against her own crony. Two, from what I've observed in the past few weeks or so, it seemed as if Slytherins are fond of attacking one another. But this is Fabray and Puckerman we're talking about. I would probably die of shock if Karofsky would volunteer next." He chuckled.

"Well, we'll see about that but I highly doubt so." Rachel turned her eyes to the two lone Slytherins in the middle of the area.

The Slytherins stood, face-to-face, with their wands at the ready. Puckerman had a look of confidence covering his features finishing with a smirk. Quinn however, remained expressionless as she raised her wand in front of her eyes in a slow but sure manner. Puckerman threw his hand to the side as the next step to duelling etiquette.

Both bowed stiffly as their eyes challenged each other before turning around and taking a few steps away from the opponent. They faced each other once more with more distance between them before taking their duelling stance.

Puckerman had his left hand in front of him and his wand hand pulled back as if about to throw a ball. Quinn however, slowly rested her left hand on her back while her wand hand was pointing downwards in Puckerman's direction.

"On the count of three now." Flitwick started counting.

'One… two…' Rachel counted in her head. 'Three.'

It was unbelievable. Both went straight to aggressive mode and neither stopped throwing spells at each other. Incantations were shouted here and there and once the initial smoke cleared out, people saw poisonous animals, snakes, lizards, spiders, between the Slytherins, ripping each other's to bits.

"Incarcerous!" Puckerman bellowed.

The blonde deflected it with a swish of her wand.

"Rictusempra!"

It happened in a split second; Quinn swished her wand inward to deflect the spell and then did a jabbing movement that sent Puckerman out of the circle, signifying his defeat.

Puckerman was howling in pain on the grass as he clutched to his side. He was quickly sent to the hospital wing with Dave Karofsky.

"Good jab, Miss Fabray." Flitwick clapped.

"Thank you, professor." The blonde made a tight-lipped smile.

"Well that was boring," Mike commented.

Rachel narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean boring?"

"She took him down in a matter of seconds. Her last duel lasted for nearly five minutes. You should've seen the spells they both had going at each other. But this one, pfff- even my grandma can do better than that. And she's not even a witch!"

"But she got him down, didn't she?"

"Yea, but that's not really the point of this club. Well, actually, yea it is but that's only part of it."

Sam came up beside her and joined in the conversation. "Hey Mike. Yea, I agree with him there. All Fabray did in this one was block. That wasn't as entertaining as last time."

"Is there any other volunteers, perhaps? Someone to duel it out with Miss Fabray over here?" Flitwick announced.

Similar to last time, five volunteers walked into the circle. This time, it was Malfoy again, Blaine Anderson, two Ravenclaws and Rachel.

Rachel looked around and was surprised to see Blaine as a volunteer. She also casted a glance at one of the Ravenclaw and furrowed her eyebrow. 'Gwen Delanie,' she thought to herself, 'Quinn's cousin. This is interesting.'

The feeling of being watched demanded the petite Gryffindor to scour for the source. Dark hazel eyes bore into hers in a mix of anger, confusion, and if Rachel guessed right, disapproval?

The other volunteers felt the change in the atmosphere and saw the unwavering gazes of the two lovers and retreated.

Everything else was blocked out of Rachel's senses when she stepped into the circle and approached the Slytherin. It was when they stopped in the middle that Quinn broke their contact and focused her eyes on the floor or to the side.

"Quinn…" she pleaded.

The blonde turned around and began walking away. Rachel blinked as she waited for her mind to catch up. She shook her head lightly before turning around herself.

Her heart was pulsating faster than normal and she felt a bead of sweat drip down from her forehead. She was terrified of what Quinn could do. Her hand began shaking against her leg as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Would Quinn go for immediate attacks or would she wait until Rachel casts the first spell? Would she be on defensive mode like she was with Puckerman and see what Rachel had up her sleeve? Would Rachel be on her back before she knew it?

Rachel held her wand against her chest and gulped before turning around. Her mouth went dry as she saw her girlfriend in the same stance as she was seconds before she attacked Puckerman. The Gryffindor summed up her courage and slowly raised her wand at the ready.

Everything was dead quiet except for Rachel's heavy breathing. Flitwick counted and the green light was signed.

Silence.

Neither moved.

Time ticked by.

Quinn's hazel orbs met hers once again and glossy puppy eyes and a little pout showed Rachel regret.

"Expelliarmus," the blonde quietly muttered, effectively disarming the petite Gryffindor, signalling her loss in the duel.

* * *

><p>Rachel had the feeling that today was the day. After two weeks of painful silence, she felt as if the show during duelling club was enough to push Quinn. The petite diva wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly air of April blew through the corridor.<p>

She took careful steps up the spiral staircase of the tower, bracing herself for another disappointment. Her shoes tap softly against the old tiles of the castles as she reached the top.

Rachel couldn't help but smile and let out a soft sigh of relief. "Fancy seeing you here."

Quinn had her arms folded as she half sat on the railing.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for stars."

The petite diva approached the Slytherin. "Will you step away from the railings, Quinn?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow in curiosity as she looked behind her. "It's not that far down from here." She looked back up. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you fall off this tower, I will not be held responsible for your death."

"I never said I'd fall."

"Will you just move away? Or at least turn around?"

"Make me."

Rachel's eyes widened a bit. It didn't sound like a challenge; more like a request. She carefully moved closer and placed both her hands on either side of the girl's hips.

Her grip tightened when she felt curious hazel eyes seek her brown ones. She was not going to give in to the temptation.

"Are we still fighting?" Rachel asked timidly as she pulled the blonde slowly towards her.

"Are you still seeing him?" Quinn asked back.

"Will you give it up?"

"Will you?"

Rachel chewed her bottom lip in frustration. "Can we put that on hold?"

"Sure."

"Can I hug you?"

She heard a quiet chuckle and took it as a yes. Rachel didn't actually wrap her hands around her girlfriend, she merely settled her body against Quinn as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Seconds later, she felt arms snaking its way up her back and she couldn't help but sink into the familiar and comfortable embrace. She couldn't be more relieved when she heard a deep inhale from the Slytherin and she felt long blonde hair settle deeply in the crook of her neck.

Rachel's eyes shot wide open when she felt arms loosen from around her and the Slytherin moving backwards. She quickly wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn's waist and hid her face against her girlfriend's neck.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered.

"What's it look like?"

"You're moving away, but my question is why?"

"You wanted a hug and you already got-"

"Don't pretend as if you don't want this anymore than I do." That stopped the blonde from trying to wriggle out. "Now be a good girl and hold me again."

"I can't."

"You just did."

"I can't… longer than that, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Can't tell you."

Rachel took a deep breath and let out her frustration. "You are so annoying."

"I'm not the only one," the blonde huffed.

"So how long are we going to drag this out?"

"Depends on how long you plan to be Finnept's friend."

"Seriously?" Rachel pulled back abruptly.

Quinn took the opportunity and moved away. "Seriously. Why- just, why can't you just drop him? Out the window is highly recommended."

"What is it with you and windows? He's my friend, Quinn. I can't just 'drop' him."

"He's not your friend, he wants you back." Quinn clenched her fists by her sides and squared her jaw.

"Can you stop with that? It really is getting old. He hasn't tried to 'win' me over."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Rachel clapped her hands, closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she sensed the same tension brewing as their last fight. "Okay. I don't want to this anymore." She opened her eyes and saw a dejected blonde.

"What?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't want us fighting anymore. It's been two weeks and this argument is taken way out of context. I hate not being able to talk to you. I hate how you avoid me in class. I just hate it. _We_ need to compromise." Rachel sighed deeply.

Quinn rested her hand on her hip. "I'm listening."

"Well I can't flat out cut off all connections with Finn- no I'm not finished." Rachel interrupted when she saw her girlfriend open her mouth. "Because whether you want it or not, he _is_ my friend."

Quinn puffed in frustration. She closely resembled a five-year old about to have a tantrum. Any other time Rachel would have found the situation quite amusing and her girlfriend to be quite adorable. However, after days of pent up frustration the petite diva was not in the mood.

The negotiation went back and forth to no end. Quinn was hard-headed and Rachel was stubborn. They learned their lesson though, Rachel had confounded the passage way up to the astronomy tower so that when unwanted people were to enter the tower they'd become confused and go back to whatever they were doing before.

"Because I'm jealous of him!" The blonde erupted. "Okay? Not only does he hold a piece to your past, he's also living in your present! I can't and don't want to compete with that! I can't confront him directly because _you_ forbade me to attack him!"

Rachel's jaw had dropped at Quinn's declaration. They had bantered back and forth during the night and if she had to guess, they would be seeing the sunrise soon enough. She guessed that exhaustion and frustration tipped the Slytherin off her edge and caused the outburst. Rachel was overwhelmed as well but she was not stubborn enough to keep standing, she settled herself on the steps/make-shift bench.

"What am I supposed to do, Rae?" Quinn paused and took off her jumper much to the diva's surprise. "You're shivering," the blonde explained before continuing her rant. "I see the looks he gives you and the stupid slimy smile he has tattooed on his face every time you talk to him, it's disgustingly puke-worthy." The blonde faked gagging.

Rachel watched her girlfriend shouted in front of her as she began pulling the Slytherin's jumper over her head. Even in her furious state, Quinn was still able to think about Rachel's wellbeing. She pulled the jumper over her tiny body and watched as Quinn retied her hair into a messy bun. Dark green eyes looked exhausted and the diva would have guessed that she looked the same way.

"I _despise_ the way he makes you smile, it just- you know when- it's like- my heart- agh! I see his intentions and I don't want him to act on it. You teach him transfigurations in empty classrooms where I can't even keep my eyes on him! He's a big guy, Rae! How am I supposed to protect you when I can't even see you? You may think he's listening to your requests but what if the incident during the Christmas break happens again? You can't promise me he wouldn't do that again because you don't know."

Quinn paced up and down the observatory as she pulled her long sleeves up to her elbows. She breathed out deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stop leaning on the railing," Rachel mumbled when she saw her girlfriend walking towards the edge.

The Slytherin turned around and faced the diva with her hands on her hips. She let out an exaggerated and frustrated growl before settling on the floor with arms around her bent legs.

The blonde sighed deeply. After a few minutes of silence and calming down on Quinn's part, with a pained expression, she finally mumbled, "At least reduce your time with him and work somewhere where I can still see you…"

Rachel got up on her feet and stood in front of the blonde. "That wasn't so hard, was it? And I appreciate you telling me how you feel about all this."

Quinn grumbled incoherently before pulling the diva down so that Rachel would be straddling her.

"Is that a deal, then?" the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Done and done." Rachel hooked loose strands of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear and smiled softly.

"Can I get a kiss now?"

Rachel sighed deeply in relief. She would have started teasing the blonde about how _she_ wasn't the one denying a simple embrace and now the Slytherin was the one asking for a kiss. But she swallowed all that and licked her lips before diving down to attach them to rosy plump ones.

She missed the feeling. She missed having Quinn rake down her back or the way her hands always find their way threading through blonde locks. When she felt something wet against her lips, she was more than obliging to meet the blonde in the middle.

Call her dramatic, but she _craved_ for this in the past days. When Rachel felt hands going lower down her back, she facilitated her girlfriend as she lifted herself off the blonde's lap.

A deep throaty moan escaped the girls' mouths when the diva felt firm hands squeeze her behind. Rachel pulled back and was in time to see the lazy hazel eyes open.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered through her smile.

Rachel playfully scoffed. "Yea, you say that _now_ that you have your hands on my butt and your eyes level to my boobs."

The blonde rested her head and snuggled against the diva's chest. "Shows how much you know me, Vee." She sighed.

Rachel smiled at the mess of blonde hair in front of her. They both needed this and she was going to let her girlfriend enjoy the moment for a little while longer.

"Vee?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Plus… humiliating you in front of half the school at the duel. I'm sorry for making you seem weak…"

Rachel chuckled quietly. "That's okay, Pups. I really don't care about dueling or what people say about me. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You also showed them your soft side when you only disarmed me. From what I hear, people saw that as a kind act. I really like how it turned out."

"I panicked when you volunteered."

"_You_ panicked?" Rachel laughed at this. "How do you think _I _was feeling? You blasted Puckerman a good distance back and there I was thinking maybe you'd set me on fire like you did with my bird."

"I'm sorry about the bird too. It was in the middle of class…" she mumbled, "and I would never hurt you. Intentionally," she added.

"Well, that piece of information would probably have calmed me before our dueling bows, baby." Rachel giggled as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I was running out of ideas to catch your attention. You wouldn't reply to any of my messages."

"I'm sorry."

"Be glad that my last plan worked. If it hadn't, I would've confronted you at breakfast and drag you up to the teacher's table and kissed you senselessly."

There was a pause before a timid reply came. "You wouldn't."

"Now, we'll never know." She settled herself back on the blonde's laps and kissed her again. "Don't ever make me do that again."

Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Pups?" Rachel cooed softly when she felt the blonde's breathing beginning to even out after a while.<p>

"Hmm?" the blonde mumbled. She actually fell asleep.

"Puppy, wake up for a second." Rachel peppered kisses on Quinn's cheek and that brought out a smile. "Pups, please?"

"What?" Quinn mumbled out without opening her eyes.

"Let me see those beautiful hazel orbs that seem to strangely change colour whenever they want." Rachel chuckled quietly.

It took the blonde a few seconds to open an eyelid. "Hmm?"

"Come on, it's not that hard. Just… I want to show you something."

Quinn squeezed her eyes tightly before lifting her head off her girlfriend's shoulder. She blinked rather dumbly as she tried to assess where she was.

"-long was I out-" The blonde asked through her yawn. Light brown tinted gold eyes stared at a point on the floor absentmindedly.

"Bit less than half an hour. Pups, look." Rachel snuggled closer and kissed her girlfriend on the temple. "It's sunrise. We've never stayed out this late before and I'm beginning to wonder why we don't," she whispered as she adjusted the Slytherin's head towards the sunrise.

"Pretty," the blonde mumbled.

"Yea, it is, isn't it?" Rachel smiled at the sleepy Slytherin.

Quinn turned towards Rachel and smiled lazily. "Pretty," she mumbled.

She giggled. "You're not so bad yourself, Pups."

Hazel eyes glossed beautifully as it reflected the first ray of sunshine.

Those were the eyes. Rachel realized. And just before her mind caught up to her, Quinn said them.

"I love you, Rachel."

Granted that Quinn had just woken up from her catnap and was still half-asleep, it came out sounding more like, "I wuv you, Wachel." However, it certainly did not stop the meaning from getting through, especially with those lazy glossy golden eyes gazing at her like that.

Rachel's breath hitched as warmth burst from her chest and started spreading like wildfire. She promised herself right then not to get emotional but she couldn't control the tears of joy that slipped down her right cheek as she began trying to contain her oncoming laugh.

"I love you too, Quinn. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"Finn, you won't achieve anything by staring at her," Rachel snapped her ex-boyfriend out of his trance.<p>

Rachel had thought that her idea was quite genius. Of course Quinn had thought otherwise but that would have gotten them nowhere again. Instead, she listened to her girlfriend and signed up for the 'study group' that Rachel was offering to everyone in their year in preparation for the end exams.

Only a handful of students were interested and mostly from Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs.

"I thought she was good in transfiguration," Finn hissed under his breath.

"I was informed that she needs extra help with the theories. Now, Finn, please concentrate on your plate," Rachel finalized.

There were eight people in their transfiguration study group. Quinn was the only Slytherin participating and that brought up rumours about her. Rachel moved around the classroom and gave out pointers on how to change a plastic plate into a hat. Everyone else needed practice while Quinn was told by Rachel to write her a paper about the charm.

The Gryffindor came around the table and stood where her girlfriend was sitting. True to her assumption, Quinn had no recollection whatsoever of the confession at sunrise. All that the blonde had told her was that she had seen a beautiful sunrise but nothing from the conversations.

Rachel was rather torn between happiness and disappointment. She was happy because those were the three words she had wanted to hear from Quinn but she was disappointed because the Slytherin couldn't remember. She tried not making a big deal out of it; she was scared Quinn would pull away if she knew how she had confessed. Nonetheless, it created a little warm light in Rachel's heart every time she thought of it. She knew that the Slytherin was brutally honest when she's half asleep / half awake and she was overjoyed that Quinn finally voiced her inner feelings.

As Rachel skimmed through the blonde's parchments, she felt the tip of a quill against the back of her hand. She tried not to give into temptations of looking and failed miserably as she traced the blonde's cursive writing on her skin.

'Lunch date?' it said with a heart next to it.

Rachel smiled as she picked up another quill and began to make corrections on the essay. On the bottom of the page, she added, 'Yes, only if you're finished with these corrections and hand me a beautiful 'Outstanding worthy' paper.' She signed it off with a heart.

Quinn picked up her paper and a look of disbelief covered her features. "Are you serious?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Why would I be joking, Fabray?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Because this would take at least a week, _Berry_." Quinn stared back down at her paper.

"Well then, I suggest you get started," Rachel smiled as she went around the room again.

In anyone else's eyes, it looked as if Rachel was 'punishing' Quinn for what she had done at the duelling club. People started talking behind their backs about how Quinn looked as if she was in the doghouse with the amount of tasks Rachel asked her to finish.

The Slytherin, Rachel realized, was oblivious to these rumours and the Gryffindor was going to keep it that way. She herself didn't care about the talks people had behind her, she was used to it.

"Nice going with the essay, Rach." Finn grinned.

"I merely asked her for her own benefit, Finn. I was not, as people seem to like calling it, 'punishing' her."

"Yeah." The boy didn't look as if he understood.

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved on to help another Gryffindor-in-distress.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled when a parchment was dumped unceremoniously in front of Finn's practice cutleries.<p>

"Happy?"

Rachel picked up the parchment and began reading. "And here you told me it'd take a week."

"Whatever," she grumbled and participated in a staring contest with Finn.

"Stop it, the two of you." Rachel nonchalantly waved her hand between the two rivals but it didn't make a difference. 'Well, as long as they're only staring and not shooting spells or something…' she thought.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Fabray?" she heard Finn say.

'And he just _has_ to open his mouth.' Rachel turned towards them and saw Quinn's wand poking Finn's throat. She rolled her eyes. "Stop it. No violence is permitted and Finn, stop provoking her."

"She started it!"

"You shoved me, you bastard."

"Ooh, tattle-tale," he mockingly said.

"Finn! Okay, that's it from both of you, Quinn, please stay at your table while I correct your essay."

Light green eyes widened in surprise before the blonde walked off grumpily.

"Thanks, Rach." Finn grinned. "She was getting on my nerves."

Rachel poked him on the chest. "You…" she looked around. "Just keep doing what I showed you."

The Gryffindor gave back the blonde her paper which was graded 'Exceeds Expectation' and received another incredulous look.

"My fellow students, that's it for today, I appreciate the trust you put in me to prepare you for the exams and I hope you gained something valuable," Rachel announced, "Fabray, would you mind staying back for a second. I'd like to talk to you about your paper."

The blonde wiggled her eyebrow suggestively as she tried to restrain the oncoming smirk. Rachel had a feeling that it was one of her girlfriend's dirty fantasies that was causing the smirk and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

They both waited for the room to clear when it was obvious one person decided to stay back. Rachel sighed. Quinn scoffed.

"Did you want to ask me another question, Finn?" Rachel inquired.

"No, I'm just waiting for you."

"You don't need to do that. I'll be taking a while."

"But Fabray's still here."

"And your point being?" Rachel quirked her eyebrow.

"I don't trust her."

"I'm still here you know," Quinn snapped.

"Good. Now you know how much I don't trust you."

"Finn, I'd really appreciate it if you don't keep provoking her."

"I'm still _here_," Quinn hissed, "Stop talking as if I'm an object in this room."

"My apologies, Fabray." "See? She's trying to start a fight," Finn whined.

Both girls glared at the boy and it effectively stopped him.

"Well, _Berry_, thanks for the help." Quinn stood up but a hand halted her next move.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel turned towards her fellow Gryffindor. "Finn, I'd like to ask you to leave. There's something that I wish to discuss alone."

Finn gaped as he looked at the two girls. "B-but she's a Slytherin! You can't trust Slytherins!"

"I can assure you that nothing will happen. I can take care of myself-"

"But-"

"Finn, now."

"Rach-"

"One."

"Quinn!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. Two."

"Finn, please."

"Rachel, come on-"

"Thr-"

"Alright! Alright!"

Finn hastily picked up his bag and tripped over a seat on his way out.

Once the door closed Quinn made quick spells at it to prevent unwanted disturbance.

Rachel glared at her girlfriend. "Honestly, that was rather childish, Pups. Just what exactly were you planning to do?"

"Nothing. I was just counting." Quinn stuck out her tongue. "It's something my dad used to do to me to get me to do something. Never actually found out what happens next." She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "You and your tricks."

"Works though, didn't it?" The blonde leaned against the table. "Unless of course, you'd like to do it the hard way next time. I mean, I don't really mind blasting him out the door… or the window. Whichever way you prefer it's quite fine by me." She smiled.

"Seriously, what is with wind- I'd prefer if you'd let me take care of it."

"Yea, we saw how effective that was," Quinn teased.

"Why is it that you don't have the patience to let me deal with him?" Truthfully, Rachel was a bit annoyed at how the blonde handled the situation. It was just typical of the Slytherin to threaten someone to do what she wanted.

Quinn scoffed. "Vee, if I haven't been patient, that dungbat would have been expelled by now."

Rachel raised her eyebrow then she smiled in realization. "Well, why isn't he then?"

"Because you're standing between his safety and me. And unless I really want to piss you off, I wouldn't even dare tread that line."

"You know, if we weren't talking about the well-being of another person, I'd say that you're quite the charmer, Fabray."

The Slytherin smiled smugly.

"However, we _are_ talking about someone's safety so, no, it's not charming."

"You still find me adorable though," Quinn teased as she gave the brunette soft kisses on her cheek.

"Hmm, no." Rachel picked up the essay the blonde had written earlier.

"I have to say Miss Berry, I think I deserve higher than an 'Acceptable', don't you think?" the blonde teased.

Rachel eyed her girlfriend curiously at the use of 'miss'.

"Add glasses, shorter skirts, loosen the tie and you'd be the perfect fantasy." Quinn grinned.

"Stop it you." Rachel couldn't help but grin at the Slytherin's comment.

"And I was about to start it when you mentioned that I had to stay behind. Then you know, disaster happened."

"You're over exaggerating, Pups."

"I think a dim-witted half giant who ruins moments deserves to be called a disaster though."

Rachel couldn't really argue there. "Back on to your paper. This is a drastic improvement from the one before. I think you can do better than this if you were to leave out appealing for experiments on Gryffindor's half giant." She had to admit. That part was quite creative and brought a chuckle, but she didn't think that it would impress the professors.

"But that was the best part, Vee." The blonde pouted.

"And what's this?" Rachel folded her arms. "Do you want to tell me why you're also flunking potions, herbology and muggle studies?"

"I'm not flunking potions." The blonde scoffed.

"Professor Snape told me to form this study group because you needed help with your grades. Now tell my why you got a Troll for your last assignment, Pups."

"Because I only submitted half a page of total bullshit?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because I couldn't be bothered?"

"Come on, Pups! We have our OWL exams in a couple weeks and with your grades like this, there's a chance that you might repeat the year."

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. "I know."

"Pups…" Rachel pouted. "I don't want you to do badly. You seem to be doing… well, you're passing the other subjects, what's wrong with potions?"

"I don't like Snape."

That surprised the Gryffindor. For as long as she could remember, she thought that Snape favoured her girlfriend.

"But… I thought you're his favourite student."

"I am. He's just not my favourite teacher."

"But… why does he keep favouring you in class though?"

"He doesn't know I don't like him." Quinn pulled her girlfriend by her tie. "If he knows that I don't like him, I might not be let off so easily every time I hand in a crappy essay."

"Pups!" Rachel reprimanded. "You should be taking your academics seriously."

"I am. Just the ones that I like."

"Which are?"

"Charms, transfiguration and… defence against the dark arts."

Rachel chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Quinn wrapped one of her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that you like defence against the dark arts when people actually connect your last name to the dark arts."

"It's common misperception." The blonde pouted.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something about your father?"

"What about my father?"

"Yes… your father… is he… look, Quinn, before I ask you anything, will you promise me that nothing between us will change?"

Hazel eyes softened. "Rachel, I'm the one who should be saying that." She scoffed lightly. "I wouldn't even blame you if-"

"Okay." Rachel interrupted with her hand covering the blonde's lips, trying to stop her girlfriend's chain of thoughts. She then lowered her hand and wrapped the green and silver tie in her hand. "Your father. Do you know if he's involved with the dark arts?"

Quinn visibly gulped and the brunette realized that her own grip on the Slytherin's tie had tightened.

"I'm not sure." A flash of disappointment emerged from Rachel's heart. It seemed as if the blonde noticed her girlfriend's dissatisfaction because she added, "B-but from what I know…" she gulped, "He _was_ one of the Dark Lord's servants. When Potter survived and the Dark Lord fled, my father cut off all connections with the dark community. I mean, it wasn't as if the rest of the death-eaters didn't flee… but yeah… my father fled from the rest of them."

"But what about the rumours of Sirius Black being one of you-know-who's loyal servants? Is you-know-who really back, Quinn?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know about that. I know what the rumours say but… I don't know. Father hasn't told me anything to watch out for, so I don't know what to think."

"Your father tells you?"

"Sometimes." Rachel felt the blonde stiffen when she answered, knowing immediately that it was a lie.

The Gryffindor gulped as she formed her next question carefully. "Where is your father now?"

"On a business trip." The blonde left it at that.

Rachel knew that asking more about the same topic would lead her nowhere. She changed her direction.

"Quinn, be honest and tell me how close you are with your father."

"Very," the blonde answered firmly, leaving no sign of hesitation.

"Okay… uhm… can… can I ask you about your family?"

At the last word, Quinn's facial expression hardened instantaneously as her body subtly moved away from Rachel.

"What do you want to know?" It was clear that each word that escaped felt forced.

Rachel took her time as she intertwined their fingers and brought herself once again closer to the blonde. It was helping her that Quinn was trapped between her and a table.

"Tell me… tell me about Hailey." Brown eyes widened when she felt pain crushing her hand. She flinched.

Quinn looked surprised as she released their hands. Rachel wouldn't have it and grabbed it back.

"Hey, it's okay. Just… just tell me about how she was." She smiled softly. Maybe today wasn't the day to ask about what had happened. "What did she look like?"

There was a little pout and a visible gulp before Quinn answered. "She-" she cleared her throat, "she was… she was like a ray of sunshine."

Rachel smiled at the description. "Yeah?"

Quinn nodded stiffly. The brunette realized that her girlfriend started moving forward and was enveloping both of her hands. "Yeah… she was… she was always making fun of me. Our huge age gap… made us closer I guess."

"How big was the gap?"

"Ten."

"Oh… so she would've been twen-"

Quinn covered Rachel's lips quickly before pulling back. "Don't… don't talk about what could've been." Hazel orbs were avoiding eye contact.

"Okay… I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize."

"Okay."

Quinn glanced up and met Rachel's gaze. There were so many unspoken emotions behind those hazel eyes that the petite diva just wanted to squeeze the truth out of her girlfriend. Those brown specks in the current green eyes held so much intensity; so much vulnerability. They were there. No barriers were between them. No wall was present.

It wasn't every day that Quinn showed these kinds of emotions and it just made Rachel want to cry.

"Tell me more…" she whispered.

"Hailey… Hailey looked more like my dad."

"How so?"

"She had his blue eyes. I have mom's hazels…"

Rachel smiled. "You mom must have been beautiful."

"They both were…" Quinn mumbled.

"Hmm… I don't doubt that. What was your favourite pass time together?"

Quinn looked absent as she stared at a wall. It wasn't long before hazel eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Quinn baby…" Rachel cooed. "Hey, it's okay…"

The blonde bit down on her lower lip. "I can't answer that, Rae… I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no need to be sorry…"

"I should be over it by now… it's been years…" Quinn looked up as she tried to contain herself. "I've… I've never talked to anyone about this… Except for Dave… but not even Brittany…"

"Why not Brittany?"

"She's too close of a family… She reminds me of Hailey at times, it hurts."

"Well, you know, Pups, I've always thought that you're the type of person who'd solve their problems head on."

"I am."

"Do you want to face this one together?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you want to let go of the past, you need to make peace with it. As far as I can see, you're not ready to let go."

Quinn contemplated Rachel's answer and finally nodded.

"Okay?" Rachel smiled.

"Okay."

Rachel enveloped her girlfriend in a hug when she remembered something. "Pups?"

"Hmm?" She felt the blonde snuggled her head in the crook of diva's neck.

"Hailey wasn't enrolled in Hogwarts, was she? I couldn't find her name."

"No, she wasn't." Quinn let out a sigh of contentment.

Brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh."

"She wasn't a witch."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>It was a big day for the houses in Hogwarts, Rachel noted, as green and blue decorated the Great Hall at breakfast. Students would be decorated Slytherin's or Ravenclaw's colour. She sighed deeply at breakfast when she saw a group of fangirls crowded around the Slytherin's team.<p>

It was times like these that Rachel was glad for Quinn's status as 'engaged'. People were more wary to come up to her girlfriend when Dave was around. It was a good defence mechanism, Rachel thought, especially when Quinn always looked dashing in the green Quidditch robes, the colour had always brought out her eyes.

She saw the pair of Slytherin a bit further than the rest of the team and for that, she was grateful. Dave was trying to tie the laces of his robes while Quinn secured her own kneepads. The blonde was having trouble with her boots because every time she bent down to tie them, her hood would drop and cover her eyes. Quinn didn't know that it was actually Dave playing a trick on her. Every time she reaches for her bootlaces, her friend would pick up her hoodie and throw it over her head, effectively covering her sight.

Rachel had to giggle when it took some time for her girlfriend to realize that she was being tricked. She saw Quinn trying to playfully punch her best friend and the boy started laughing. When Dave picked the girl up in a hug, Rachel couldn't help her heart dive down to the bottom of her stomach.

'There's nothing between them, there's nothing between them. They consider each other as siblings. Brother and sister,' she kept chanting in her head.

As the houses began to make their way to the Quidditch pitch, Rachel saw Dave wrap arm around Quinn and gave her a kiss on her temple. The blonde responded by wrapping both her arms around her best friend as they began leaving the Great Hall.

'_Hailey was our protector when we were younger. When she was gone, Dave and I took her place for each other.'_

Rachel smiled sadly at what Quinn had once told her. She desperately wanted to find out everything about her girlfriend. She briefly considered hexing her girlfriend and wondered what kind of spells she would use. 'Alohamora might be the key to open locked doors, but would it open up someone's heart?' She once thought. She sighed but smiled. With the pace they were going at, they would be there in due time.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Rachel whispered when she was sure that the coast was clear. Quinn had a bright smile etched upon her face as she quickly tugged the brunette by the hand.<p>

"Baby Vee." Quinn lifted her girlfriend up and pecked her lips. "Cheer for me today?"

"As always." Rachel winked. "So, which players do you want me to jinx?"

The blonde chuckled. "Rachel Berry? Jinxing a player? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Have you seen the size of their beater?"

"Zizes? Vee, I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about their seeker though."

"The Mike Chang?"

"Yea, him. He doesn't only fly in the field, he dances in the air." She pouted.

"No negative thinking, Pups." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pecked the blonde's pouting lips. "Now go out there and win your team a trophy!"

Quinn chuckled. "Why are _you_ so hyper, Vee?"

"Because I hate seeing you fly up there and I thought that by being enthusiastic, I'd be more susceptible to this brutal game."

"Is it working?"

"No." Rachel whined as she grabbed one of Quinn's hands and started hitting her head against the blonde's upper arm.

"Vee, nothing's going to happen." The Slytherin gave her girlfriend a quick peck.

"Will you quit next year?"

"I won't but thanks for asking." She giggled.

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Well then just don't hurt yourself up there, kay Pups?"

* * *

><p>Sam believed that he was going to be deaf by the end of the game. He decided that sitting next to Rachel during a Quidditch match was not a good idea after all. He wasn't sure if his friend knew what was going on in the game but every direct hit of a bludger or a sighting of the snitch, Rachel would be jumping in her seat screaming at the top of her lungs as she pointed her finger at the commotion. Her cheers more or less went like this:<p>

"Sam! Is that red ball supposed to be doing that?"

"Where is that annoying little ball, Sam?"

"Oh my Barbra! Did you see that?"

"For the love of Patti Lupone, please tell me she dodged that."

"I swear, if she gets- OH MY GOD!"

"Sam!"

"No! Sam! Don't let me see it! Don't let me see it!"

"Evans, let go off me this instance! What happened?"

"Go get 'em Fabray!"

At the last comment, Sam quirked his eyebrow. His friend had been acting funny lately. It was not usual for the petite Gryffindor to be pumped up for a game, but the most peculiar thing is the use of 'she' in her cheers. After the last comment, Sam realized whom she was cheering for.

"You _do_ realize that if Slytherin wins this game, Gryffindor would come second in the Quidditch cup?" Sam asked.

"What? Oh, yea. Just… supporting the best player out there," she said quickly as she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You think Fabray's the best up there?"

"Well I'm torn between the two seekers, they dance beautifully together up- OH BARBRA!"

Rachel even heard the impact the bludger made against Quinn's hand when she was reaching for the golden insect. She could imagine the sound of bones crack as she heard the Slytherin howl in pain.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed, forgetting that she was in the middle of a crowd.

No whistles were blown.

Rachel watched fearfully as she saw Quinn tucked her right hand under her green robe.

"Substitution!" Rachel screamed at teams but her voice was drowned among the crowds. "Substitution!" she repeated but to no avail.

She looked through her Omniocular and homed in on her girlfriend.

Quinn was gritting her teeth as she looked around for her rival, Mike Chang. The boy was on the other side of the field, seemingly focused on something. Hazel eyes widened for a split second before her broomstick sped off towards the same direction the boy was going in, as if she planned to cut him off.

Rachel saw the Slytherin move her mouth but she was too far away to hear anything. Seconds later, a bludger flew dangerously close to the blonde's ear and flew past her, who was a mere metre away from the Ravenclaw. The berserk bludger stopped Mike abruptly from his track, making him an easy target for Quinn to crash into him.

"Foul, bitch!" Rachel heard a familiar voice a few rows in front of her.

Santana started to spew out words Rachel didn't understand, but the Latina's body language sure told everyone her intentions.

"Madam Hooch called it a definite foul! A minute head start for Ravenclaw's seeker is decided. Is Slytherin's seeker going to do something about that nasty injury we heard earlier?" Rachel heard Lee Jordan, the commentator of the game, as she kept an eye on the commotion in the air.

"You know, Fabray is quite the eye-catcher if she didn't have that gorilla following her all the time," Lee was probably referring to Dave.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Hearing the comment, Quinn swiped the beater's bat from Dave and hurled it towards where commentator was.

"Or that temper she usually has on the field," Lee added with a squeaky voice, "Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

Madam Hooch held Quinn's broomstick threateningly by the handle and said something that couldn't be heard by the crowd.

Flint, the team captain of Slytherin, approached the two ladies as he positioned himself between the aggressive women. Madam Hooch was seen flying back higher in the air.

Rachel saw Quinn elbow Flint harshly against the arm, causing the captain to flinch.

Another whistle was blown. The game continued. Quinn had decided to leave her injury untreated.

'I'm so going to kill her.' Rachel glared at the flash of green and blonde.

The game didn't take long to finish after that. With Ravenclaw fearing the Slytherin would play violently, they sped up their search for the golden snitch. Quinn was on Mike's tail like an eagle and its prey.

The thing about this game is that Slytherin needed to be at least 100 points ahead of Ravenclaw to win first place in the Quidditch cup. If not, whether they win this game or not, they would be in second place.

Rachel saw the passion and determination in her girlfriend's eyes minutes before flying off. She knew that Quinn would not relent until the final whistle was blown.

Her girlfriend was right; Mike _was_ a dancer in the sky. The Ravenclaw seeker easily dodged most bumps and shoves made by Quinn.

The blonde looked exhausted by now and by the expression on her face the pain in her hand was beginning to take a toll on her.

It was the final countdown. Mike Chang spotted the snitch once more and wasted no time in launching himself towards it.

Quinn Fabray did not seem to want to give up as she sped up right behind him.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. The game of cat and mouse was nearly at an end.

Mike stretched his hand as he urged his broomstick.

Quinn was flat against hers as she tried to sprint to prevent the inevitable.

Mike took the chance.

He grabbed thin air.

Missed.

His eyes shot wide open.

He dodged the bleacher seconds before crashing into it.

Hazel eyes widened.

She steered her broomstick sharply away to avoid collision.

She failed.

She crashed right into the spectators.

Loud cheers were then heard throughout the stadium.

Quinn got up and looked up to see the golden snitch, trapped between the Ravenclaw's seeker's fingers. Mike Chang waved the ball in the air as a sign of their victory.

"Quinn?" Rachel was immediately right by her side.

The blonde was seething as sweat dripped down her forehead. The Slytherin's breathing was laboured as she watched the Ravenclaw team gather around their champion.

Rachel watched as colour drained from Quinn's already pale face. An anguished and defeated look took over her features as the blonde closed her eyes in pain, either physically or emotionally, or both.

"Quinn?" Rachel took a step closer as everyone else scrambled away from the fallen Quidditch player.

The blonde didn't answer; Rachel watched as her girlfriend's breathing became uncontrollable to the point where she thought that Quinn might start hyperventilating.

"Quinn, Puppy," Rachel whispered as she touched the blonde's shoulder.

Sad hazel eyes revealed themselves as a teardrop fell. Quinn made quick moves and within seconds, she was already on her broomstick, flying towards her teammates on the ground.

Rachel was surprised when she was lifted off the ground; after her mind caught up to her, Sam was already putting her down. "We won! We won!" He laughed.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows before realizing that by Slytherin losing the match, Gryffindor became champion for the Quidditch cup.

"Oh, yeah. Great." She forced a smile as her eyes hone in on her girlfriend again.

"Come on! I bet the team wants to celebrate." Sam grabbed her hand and began tugging towards Santana.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Quinn marching out of the stadium with her right hand flat against her chest.

"Go on ahead, Sam. I'll catch up to you later."

Rachel quickly made her way through the roaring Gryffindors, dodging hugs here and there before finally reaching the ground. She exited the Quidditch stadium and began looking around for a certain figure.

The petite brunette ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she followed her girlfriend back towards the castle. She was out of breath by the time she was within shouting distance of the blonde.

"Pups!" she exclaimed. "Wait!"

Quinn ignored her and continued her march.

"Puppy, stop this at once!" Rachel panted. When she realized that her girlfriend would not be stopping soon, she sprinted and grabbed hold of the Slytherin robe. "Puppy, stop it."

The blonde stopped moving and stood still.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Baby-" Rachel tried to calm her breathing down as she took the blonde's hand in hers.

"I want to be left alone," Quinn mumbled once more.

"Well, I want to be with you and seeing that we have two conflicting desires, one will have to give up theirs."

"I just- I don't-"

"Puppy, look at me." Rachel tugged the blonde's hand gently as she tried to turn the frustrated Slytherin.

"No."

"Puppy, come on."

"No."

Rachel scoffed. "Puppy, you're being ridiculous, not to mention immature. It's only a game."

Quinn tugged her own hand violently away from the Gryffindor. "Only a game?" she raised her voice, "Only a game? You don't know what Quidditch _means_ to me!"

"You've never tried to explain, how am I supposed to know?" Rachel crossed her arms defensively.

"Can't you tell?" the blonde challenged.

"You're being immature, that's what I can tell."

"Me? Immature? Rachel, when you're passionate about something and you lose the chance to shine, how do you think you'd feel?" Quinn threw her hand up in frustration.

"At least I'd be a good sport. You're quite the sore loser, did you know that?" Rachel was trying to talk sense into her girlfriend.

Hazel eyes blazed in fury. "A sore loser? Well, I didn't force you to watch this _sore loser_ sulk. Leave. Me. Alone_._"

Quinn turned around and began walking away.

"Stop what you're doing, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I will not hesitate to jinx you if you take another step away from me."

Quinn stopped and looked to the side. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"And you wouldn't dare to counter-attack me," Rachel stated firmly.

The blonde clenched her fist and squared her jaw.

Rachel took steps closer to the blonde and just before she touched her girlfriend's shoulder, "Qui-"

The sharp sound of a slap resounded around them. Hazel eyes widened.

Rachel turned towards Quinn as she held her hand against her right cheek. "You-"

"Rachel… I didn't-" Tears started blurring hazel eyes. "Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Rachel was still shocked that all she did was stood in silence as she gently rubbed her probably red cheek

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Quinn closed the gap between the two of them as she covered Rachel's hand with her uninjured one. "I didn't mean to, I didn't- I'm not thinking right. I'm just- I'm sorry." She started sobbing. "I didn't mean to hit you, I just- I don't know what I was thinking."

Rachel watched as her usually proud and playful girlfriend broke down in front of her. She knew that Quidditch was one of the blonde's passions and she understood Quinn's feeling of defeat. After being so close to winning, someone else took the chance away from her, of course that fact would frustrate anyone.

However, Rachel had a gut feeling that if the blonde weren't stopped Quinn would have eventually hurt herself in the aggressive state of mind that she was in.

"You hurt your hand earlier," Rachel whispered.

"W-what?" the blonde choked out.

"During the game. You hurt your hand." She touched Quinn's right hand gently and heard a small hiss emitting from the blonde's lips.

"It's nothing." Quinn tried wiping her tears away with her own shoulder.

"Puppy, you need to get that looked at." Rachel smiled softly and used her thumbs to wipe the blonde's tears away.

"I will, just- Rachel, I'm sorry."

The Gryffindor smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her girlfriend. "I know I'm supposed to be upset about getting slapped in the face, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it."

Quinn choked out a giggle. "Diva, huh?"

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed as she slipped a strand of blond hair behind Quinn's ear. "Let's go get your hand checked out, okay Pups?"

The Slytherin nodded like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>On the way to the school's infirmary, Rachel was quite happy for the fact that the majority of the students were still at the Quidditch pitch. However, she also noticed that Quinn didn't say anything about them walking together when a first grader walked by.<p>

Rachel took the chance and held the blonde's hand, with the intention of guiding her disheartened girlfriend.

"This way, Pups." Rachel smiled softly.

The fact that Quinn was distracted also helped. The blonde was no longer sniffing; only a red nose and rosy cheeks decorated her features.

Rachel trudged through Hogwarts corridors with a bounce in her steps. She intertwined their fingers and held them closer towards her. The only incident that they encountered was when Rachel accidentally bumped right into the Head Boy of Gryffindor.

The boy looked suspicious at the two of them. Rachel hid their intertwined hands behind her back and tried to escape as quickly as she could. Quinn, however, really didn't seem like she was thinking straight. She, more or less, barked at the boy. "What are _you_ looking at, dingbat?"

The boy didn't seem unfazed. "You watch your mouth, Fabray. I can take house points as easily as you lose a Quidditch game."

"Alright then!" Rachel quickly intervened as she held her growling girlfriend back. "Let's get your hand treated, shall we?"

"I won't be as forgiving next time, Fabray." He scoffed as he left. "Berry, tell the others not to be loud later. Seventh years have an early start tomorrow."

Rachel nodded quickly. "I'll tell them." She dragged the blonde to the infirmary.

Quinn was then forced by Madam Pomfrey to take off her Quidditch attire. Rachel berated her girlfriend about putting off being treated until the game was over. She told the Slytherin to sit on the bed as she unlaced the blonde's green robes.

Quinn winced now and then when Rachel had to move her right arm to take off the piece of clothing. The other shin guards and arm guard were easy to take off. The blonde's right glove proved to be a challenge as they both realized that something was wrong with Quinn's wrist.

"I-I'll take it slow, Pups."

Quinn hummed as she bit her lower lip.

Rachel tried to be as gentle as she could, but what could one do when a broken wrist was put into the equation? She tried holding back her tears when she heard her girlfriend's pained whimpers.

Madam Pomfrey ended up removing Quinn's glove with a flick of her wand. The nurse told them an overnight stay was necessary and the Slytherin refused to let Rachel leave until curfew. It was a miracle that no one else came into the infirmary.

Rachel stood by Quinn's bed as she played with the blonde's hair.

"Vee, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Pups. I shouldn't have provoked you like that."

"But I shouldn't have let my temper took hold of me like that."

"It's quite understandable, you were under quite a lot of pressure."

"Still doesn't excuse my action," the blonde mumbled.

"I'd say it's an experience to have." She smiled. "It's not everyday that a Slytherin laid a hand on me and apologize seconds afterwards."

Quinn chuckled quietly. "Someday I'd lay a hand on you without- mmpfh-"

Rachel had covered the blonde's lips and managed to stop her from continuing. She rolled her eyes. "I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth."

Quinn's eyes softened and even without being able to look at her lips, Rachel knew that her girlfriend was smiling.

"What?" she inquired.

The blonde rested Rachel's hand against her cheek and leaned towards it. "Nothing."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. It was Quinn's turn to ask.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Rachel kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and, after seeing that the coast was clear, on the lips. "Get some rest. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow."

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she was surprised at how easily Quinn could blow up because of Quidditch and how, even though it was unintentional, she could slap her so swiftly. Quinn was everything but violent towards her so it mentally shook her. She decided that she should stop thinking about it as she left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Rachel linked her arm with Santana's as they made their way to Hogsmeade with Sam and Blaine behind them. Quinn was only allowed to leave after noon and the blonde had a bit of a row with Santana about how Rachel should spend her morning.<p>

Rachel had stayed out of the argument, knowing that if she had taken sides, she would've been bitten by either one of them.

Santana had argued that she needed to spend more time with her best friend since Quinn kept stealing her.

Quinn had argued that Santana was only saying that because Brittany had a group project and wasn't able to accompany her to Hogsmeade.

Santana had argued that Quinn was a whiny sore loser and that she was scared to be left alone.

Quinn had argued that Santana was a plain loser and that she didn't have any other friends who would actually put up with her.

No one won the argument. Madam Pomfrey became frustrated and kicked the visitors out, including Rachel, leaving Quinn alone at the infirmary.

"How are things with Brittany?" Rachel asked her fellow Gryffindor.

"Things are great. But then again, since when is a day not great with Brittany around?"

"You became mushy, San." She giggled.

"Whatever." She scoffed. They walked a while before she started again. "Brittany's been sweet as always. She's teaching me how to do the patronus charm."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"You did? From who?"

"Quinn."

Santana glared at her best friend. "She had fun, didn't she?"

Rachel giggled. "Now, why would you think that?"

"Come off it, Berry. I bet she was gloating at the fact she's better than me at something."

"She might've expressed her delight a while ago."

"Whatever. They lost the Quidditch cup anyway."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't rub that fact in my girlfriend's face, Santana."

"I'll do what I wants. I'll shove it up her ass about how we're better than them. You should be happy, Berry. We won this year."

"You should know by now that I'm quite indifferent towards Quidditch. And might I remind you that our team won indirectly and Gryffindor was personally beaten by Slytherin in last year's match?"

Santana's glare intensified. "You just _had_ to blow off my good mood, didn't you, Berry?"

"If you had stopped insulting my girlfriend, I wouldn't have needed to do that." Rachel playfully grinned.

"Dios mio." Santana shook her head. "She's rubbing off on you."

"And Brittany's rubbing off on you. And I like it." Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"Well, did her patronus skills rub off on you?"

"Sadly, no. It's the one spell I'm having trouble with at the moment, San."

"Same here. Whatever I do, I can't even get a non-corporeal patronus out."

"Well, Quinn got me up to that point, but I really want to know what form my patronus would take. Wouldn't you?"

"Yea, that'd be kind of amazing. But I'd be dead before that ice-bitch-"

"Don't call my girlfriend that!"

Santana chuckled. "Now, why would you automatically assume that it's your girlfriend unless you think the same way?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Yea well, it's been a bit over two months since Brittany tried teaching me but no luck." The Latina shrugged.

"Maybe the four of us should meet up," Rachel suggested. "Maybe Brittany might be able to teach me a thing or two and Quinn can also-"

"Nope, nuh-uh. No way."

"Come on, San. You'll never know. And patronus charms are really advanced magic, don't you think you'd be happy once you can cast it?"

Her best friend didn't seem too convinced. "Let me think about it. It's annoying enough that Fabray knows I can't cast one, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she were the one to teach me. Ugh, that smirk on her face, I can just imagine it."

"And _you_ call _me_ the diva. Don't worry, I'll tell her to play nice."

Santana smirked. "Finally got her on a leash, haven't you?"

"She is _not_ on a leash."

"Whatever. As said before, I'll think about it."

"Think fast though, exams are fast approaching."

They arrived at Hogsmeade and the four of them bumped into another fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey, Rachel." Finn grinned.

"Hello, Finn. Enjoying your visit, I hope?"

"Yea. I am." He nodded, more to himself. "Hey, I was wondering whether you know, since we're here- I thought it'd be nice to, you know… there's this little tea shop just off the High Street, remember?"

"Sorry, not interested." Santana tugged her best friend away.

"Hey! I was talking to her."

"She doesn't seem interested in talking to you, Fincapable."

"Let her speak for herself." Finn grabbed the fiery girl by the arm.

Santana looked down at his hand before matching his gaze. "Get your grubby little-"

Finn didn't need another word before he released her.

"Anyways, Santana. Let Rachel speak for herself. I was just asking her if she was interested in-"

"_I'm_ not interested, Hudson. She's my bitch-"

"Hey!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"For today. Go find someone else to boost your man ego."

"Let _her _decide, Santana." Finn calmly said. It looked as if he was trying to be the bigger man after Santana had called her best friend a bitch.

"She did. I had to pry her off another bitch's claws-"

"Hey!" Rachel slapped her best friend on the arm.

"and I'm not about to let that go to waste."

"Why don't you just let her talk?" Finn glared at the Latina.

"Fine. Go ahead, ask her. Tell me later that I was wrong." Santana raised her hands up in surrender and joined Sam and Blaine.

"I never understood why you're friends with her." Finn shook his head at the Latina.

"Well, some people don't understand why I'm friends with you, but look at me. Don't judge what you don't know, Finn."

The boy turned his gaze towards her and smiled. "Oh, sorry then. Uhm… yea, as I was saying. Remember that tea shop you used to drag me to?"

Rachel restrained rolling her eyes. "What about it?"

"I was wondering whether, you know. You'd like to reminisce of old times."

"Uhm, Finn-"

"As friends," he quickly added. "Of course, pure platonic friends."

"Right…" Rachel hooked a loose strand behind her ear. "You see, Finn, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be spending time with me alone. Especially when our friendship is based on a rocky history and we're just on the verge of repairing it. I considered tutoring lessons fine because you needed extra help with school subjects but at a tea shop? It's an offer I regretfully refuse."

"So it's a no."

"Yes, Finn, it's a no."

"Oh. Okay then." He looked a bit dejected.

"What'd I tell you?" Santana intervened again.

"Shut up, Santana," Finn grumbled.

"Go take your achy breaky heart somewhere else."

The boy pocketed his hands, grumbled, "I'll see you later, Rach." And with that, he left with Blaine 'skipping' (Santana's word) behind him.

Sam joined the two girls and Rachel linked her other arm with the boy's. "Not that I care, or being homophobic either… but is Blaine-" Sam looked confused.

"No, no." Rachel quickly stopped him. "Finn's half-brother is Blaine's boyfriend. He goes to school abroad, I heard."

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Sam grinned.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously as the three of them made their way deeper into the village.

"They've been hanging out a lot lately and I thought Blaine was into Finn."

Santana laughed out loud. "Only someone with half a brain would be into Finnderella."

"San…" Rachel mumbled her disapproval.

"Oh, right." The girl wiped off her smirk. "Sorry, forgot about that." She cleared her throat.

The trio spent half of the day scavenging for useless items to entertain themselves. Rachel convinced the others to visit the sweet shop and bought a couple of Quinn's favourite treats. She smiled to herself as she looked at the collection.

"Who are you trying to feed? Candy monster?" Sam teased after looking at her shopping.

"You're over exaggerating, Sam, that's my job." She smiled. "Someone needs cheering up and I have a feeling that these would help."

"Can I help?"

"That's a sweet offer but it's something I have to do alone."

After making their purchases, it turned out Santana bought a lot more than Rachel and one word was enough of an explanation 'Brittany', they made their way to Hog's head and decided to spend the rest of their visit there.

They paid for their butterbeers and settled on a table.

"So wait, you've been getting extra defence against the dark arts lessons from Brittany?" Sam sounded amazed.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Santana snapped.

"No, of course not. I just wished someone would help me too." He shrugged. "The school expects us fifth years to be able to conjure at least a non-corporeal patronus because of the dementors this year. I want to conjure a corporeal one."

"See! I'm not the only one excited about finding out what my animal is." Rachel folded her arms.

"I never said I wasn't Berry. What I didn't want is someone else degrading me because I can't conjure one." Santana glared at her best friend.

"Who?" Sam chirped.

"Just someone." Rachel waved him off. "What do you think your animal could be, Sam?"

"Well, I have a good guess that it might turn out to be a canine."

"Why a canine?" The diva tilted her head in curiosity.

"It runs in the family. But I wouldn't mind getting other animals too. What about you, Rach?"

"I don't know. My whole family's muggle so I don't have even at least a lead of what mine could be."

"I can imagine something headstrong and full of energy with you, though." He grinned.

"Yea, something that just won't shut up," Santana pitched in.

Rachel glared at the comment. "Be careful of what you say, San. You might end with a slug or something."

"I doubt it, though." Sam cut off. "Patronuses reflect our personalities."

Rachel frowned at the comment. 'True. How did I forget about that?' She noted to herself to research on wolf traits once they get back.

* * *

><p>"Rachel."<p>

Rachel stopped on her tracks and was just in time to notice who had called her before she felt her feet off the floor.

"Brittany." She giggled. "Hey, what's up?"

The blonde put her friend down and patted her on the head. "I wanted to ask you if you could help me in herbology. I have a Troll for my rootbeer essay. I forgot that it's not actually a root. I mistook it for beetroot."

Rachel stifled her giggle. "Sure, Brit. I was just on my way to the library if you'd like to join me."

The blue eyes lit up. "Definitely." She then proceeded to half drag the Gryffindor to the library in her enthusiasm.

While Brittany worked on her essay, Rachel was busying herself with her wolf research. After a while, the Gryffindor believed that she had read enough books to draw up conclusions about wolves. She made a list.

Wolf Traits That Can Also Be Used To Describe Quinn:

- Cautious of new people but also curious

- Elusive by nature

- Family orientated (Very protective of her family) _(very – B)_

- Devoted

- Loyal

- Playful (book actually says that they need to play daily, otherwise they get cranky) _(It's true. Once Lord Tubbington stole one of Quinn's snitches and she nearly went berserk on him – B)_

- Intensely ambitious

- Protective rather than possessive (quite questionable)

- Real personality is hidden behind social positions (A wolf acts according to their role in their pack, Quinn acts according to her role in society)

- Mates for life _(That's really sweet - B)_

- Very affectionate (licking and nuzzling for wolves, thank Barbra Quinn gives me hugs and kisses, as adorable as she is, I don't want to be licked) _(I like it when Santana licks me – B)_

- Quick to react when they sense threats

- Reacts suddenly and violently when confrontation occurs, barking displeasure at offences (can be compared to her threats when she feels discontent) _(Quinn also barks… or growls, whenever you eye her bacon at breakfast – B)_

She read her list again and smiled in amusement when she saw a duck on the side of the paper. "Brittany?"

Brittany was munching on candy wands gleefully when she looked up. How the blonde passed the librarian with sweets, Rachel had yet to figure out.

"I don't know why you're comparing Quinn to a wolf, if anything, she looks like a lion. Especially when she's just woken up."

Rachel giggled. "That's true. No, I was at Hogsmeade earlier with Sam and Santana and we got to the topics of patronuses. Sam mentioned that our patronus reflects our personality."

"Hmm, that's what San said too."

"Yea, and I'm curious about wolves because Quinn's patronus is a wolf and it looked like it's quite accurate." Rachel looked down at the list. "Well, for most parts anyway. So I'm wondering whether I'd be able to deduce what animal I would have by jotting down my personality and matching it up with an animal."

"You're cute when you're curious, Rach." Brittany smiled toothily. "But you shouldn't stress about it. It'll come naturally."

"But I'm just so interested. This is quite an advanced magic and I'd love to be able to accomplish it for my exams."

"Then just keep practising with Quinn. You'll get there soon enough."

"Oh Brittany, speaking of practice…"

* * *

><p>"She's beginning to really rub off on you and it's starting to tick me off," Santana grumbled as she entered the room of requirement together with her best friend.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel skipped towards Quinn and gave her a lingering peck. "Hey, Puppy."

"Baby Vee." Quinn smiled.

"_You_ convinced Brittany to do this practice session." The Latina looked around but didn't see the one she sought.

"Still no idea," Rachel sing-songed.

"Why else would she come up to me begging for a round of get together with a garden gnome-"

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed.

"and the White Bitch of Narnia."

"He- Wow, Santana, I'm quite surprised that you actually know-" Rachel started before being cut off.

"Vee…" Quinn pouted.

"Oh, right." Rachel shook her head lightly. "Santana, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling my girlfriend a bitch."

"Whatever." The Latina scoffed.

"Going all out, Lopez?" Quinn smirked.

"I'll match your game, Fabray." Santana glared at her, "Before you know it, you'll be flat on your back with my patronus on you."

"That's going to be interesting for sure," the blonde mocked.

A bubbly Hufflepuff bounded into the room not too long after that and wrapped her long arms around her short girlfriend. "Hey you." Brittany kissed Santana's temple, causing a smile to tug on her lips.

"Haha! Whipped!" Quinn laughed out.

"Quinn!" Rachel reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry."

"Haha! Whipped!" Santana laughed out and pointed at the Slytherin.

"San…" Brittany trapped both of the Latina's arms in her embrace.

"Oh, sorry."

Thus began their practice of the patronus charm.

* * *

><p>Even though Rachel had told her girlfriend to 'play nice' with her best friend, she still had to roll her eyes at their antiques. It was fine the first half an hour where Quinn acted coldly and only spoke when needed. Santana looked rather amused at the blonde and continued to try and battle the makeshift dementor.<p>

At some point, Santana became weary to the point where the boggart didn't turn into a dementor anymore, instead it took the form of tiny mice; Quinn broke out in laughter. The Latina sought protection in the arms of whoever was nearby and unfortunately it was not her girlfriend.

"Shut the hell up, Fabray." Santana had wrapped her arms tightly around the Slytherin's neck as her eyes widen with caution.

"I just can't- I just- I couldn't take- take it anymore." Quinn was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard.

Rachel and Brittany really had to stifle their giggles at their girlfriends on the other side of the room. At some point, Quinn was unable to hold her laughter nor the Latina; they both fell.

"Get the fuck up! Get the fuck up!" Santana tried to scramble higher on the blonde but since they were both on the floor, she didn't get too high.

Rachel thought she'd spare her best friend further embarrassment as she casted 'Ridikulus' and forced the creature back into the wardrobe.

"Fuck you, Fabray." Santana scrambled back up on her feet while Quinn was still clutching her stomach.

It went downhill from there. Quinn couldn't concentrate anymore, no matter how many times Rachel reprimanded her; she would take one look at Santana and then start laughing again.

Rachel gave up after a while and left the two rivals on their own while concentrating on her training. She tried hard to ignore the squeals, crashes, thumps, and condescending words the girls were throwing at each other but it was ruining her focus.

"Will you two stop it!" Rachel had enough and when she turned around, she was right on time to see Santana disarm the smiling Slytherin.

"She wouldn't stop making fun of me!" Santana pointed her wand right at the blonde's face.

Quinn had both her hands up with a huge grin on her face, noticeably trying to stifle leftover laughter.

"You make it easy, Lopez."

Santana started spewing out Spanish words and all Quinn did was smile at her. Neither noticed the wardrobe behind the Slytherin creak open and dark haze started seeping out.

In a matter of seconds, the room had turned cold again as the dark shroud of the dementor engulfed Quinn.

The Slytherin seemed to be stuck on her spot as her face turned paler.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

A greyish, slimy looking hand protruded from under the hood and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. Without another second to spare, Rachel aimed her wand at the dark creature and casted her spell. "Expecto patronum!"

A jet of silver shot out of Rachel's birch wand and took a hazy shape before bursting head on against the dementor. As the sound of bird chirps filled the room, the silver mist began to take form.

Rachel watched in awe as her patronus attacked and chased the shrouded creature back into the wardrobe. As the door creaked to a close, Rachel bounded towards her Slytherin.

"Quinn…" she came just in time to hold her girlfriend from collapsing.

* * *

><p>When Quinn passed out, Rachel thought of the worst. Was she too late?<p>

By the way the blonde was breathing heavily, the Gryffindor felt relieved only after seeing that the vital signs were stabilizing. What surprised Rachel the most was how cold her girlfriend was when she had caught her. She quickly asked Brittany to fetch blankets and Santana to turn the fire on in the fireplace. Both did as she had asked.

Rachel cradled Quinn in her arms as the blonde shivered and puffs of smoke, surprisingly, emitted from her lips. "Quinn sweetie," Rachel whispered.

"Fuck, Rach. I'm so sorry, I thought I'd shut the-"

"Not now, Santana," the Gryffindor pleaded.

She felt her Slytherin's forehead and it was cold and clammy. She didn't know what to do. Brittany knelt beside her and wiped her cousin's forehead before tilting her head to check her eyes.

"Brit, what are you doing?"

"We need to wake her up," she said simply.

"H-how?"

"I don't know. But she shouldn't stay unconscious for long."

"Why not?"

"She drifts to her subconsciousness. This happened before and it's never a good thing."

Just as she had finished the sentence, the Slytherin started thrashing in Rachel's embrace.

"Quinn, baby." Rachel tried to restrain the blonde's violent movement but it wasn't effective.

After two long minutes of feeble attempts, Santana seemed to have snapped out of her daze and violently grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and shook her like a ragged doll.

"Santana!"

"Quinn! I swear to Merlin if you don't fucking get up this instance, Imma go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your white girl ass-"

It seemed to do the trick as dark green eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air.

"Oh thank Heavens," Santana breathed out and enveloped the blonde in a hug.

"Hailey…" Quinn whispered as she reached out to Brittany who was crouched behind Santana.

"Quinn honey…" Brittany held the blonde's hand.

"Brittany…" with a hint of disappointment, the Slytherin seemed to have blinked out her daze. "Rachel." Quinn smiled when she realized whom she was leaning on. She began wrapping her arms around the Latina who had been holding her. "It's good to see you too, Lopez."

Santana moved back and wiped her eyes. "Whatever, Fabray. You scared the hell out of me."

"Wow, must've been something to be able to do that to Satan," Quinn teased as she tried to sit up with the help of her girlfriend.

Rachel quickly wrapped herself around Quinn from the back and snuggled into the crook her neck. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered.

Quinn intertwined their hands. "I'm sorry. I truly forgot."

To Santana, it seemed as if the Slytherin was back up to her usual mood as they started their banter again. Rachel however, realized that the blonde was still shaken by what happened judging by her quivering hand.

Santana and Brittany left as per Rachel requested and Quinn didn't object it. As soon as the door to the room of requirement closed, the blonde sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered.

"The nightmares again, Rae." Quinn clutched at her chest.

"Hailey?"

The blonde nodded in response as she began to sniffle. The Gryffindor tightened her embrace and softly kissed her girlfriend's temple.

"R-Rachel…"

"I'm here sweetie."

"I can't- I…"

"You can't what?"

"I have a headache." The blonde wiped her fallen tears and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be a crybaby…"

Rachel smiled. "That's nothing to be sorry about, Puppy. Just… let go. I'll be here."

And Quinn did. For a good amount of time, she cried. Rachel stood by her words and held her as she did. The petite diva wasn't sure whether walls of the Room of Requirement was soundproof so she casted a spell at the door to ensure that nothing escaped the room.

After the Slytherin's cry had been reduced to little sniffles, Rachel got them both on their feet and moved on to the couch. She sat down and opened her arms again; the blonde was quick to fill the gap.

Rachel smiled as she rubbed reassuring stroked on Quinn's back while peppering the blonde's forehead with kisses. She had been terrified when her girlfriend had passed out, but she had to be the bigger person right now. She couldn't just break down and cry after seeing the vulnerable state the Slytherin was in. She owed it to Quinn for holding her nights when _she_ was the one breaking down.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright," _Rachel sang quietly. Quinn looked up, showing a swirl of green and brown of confusion. _"Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_ she hooked a strand of lose blonde hair behind the ear. _"I will protect you from all around you,"_ she cupped the pale yet rosy cheek and kissed Quinn's lips softly. _"I will be here, don't you cry."_

Rachel found herself in a familiar position but somehow the roles were reversed. Quinn usually held her in her embrace as she comfortably sat on the blonde's lap, hiding her crying face at the crook of her girlfriend's neck. This time, it was the Slytherin that sat on her lap.

Rachel smiled at the realization. _"You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."_

She felt the blonde's lips smile at her neck.

"_Yes you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart." _She whispered_, "Always."_

Right when Rachel thought that the blonde was asleep, Quinn surprised her.

"I have a headache."

The Gryffindor chuckled. "Are you those type of people that get headaches whenever they cry?"

"Yes. That's why I hate crying," she mumbled.

"Well, sometimes it's worth it, you know. A good cry can be so liberating."

"Is that why you cry often?"

"Yes and sometimes I like guilt tripping you."

Quinn giggled. "Santana's right, I really am rubbing off on you."

"I'd like to think of it as a great character development."

"I know you would."

They sat quietly as Quinn massaged her own temple and Rachel humming more songs.

"Rachel?" Quinn said quietly after a while.

"Yea, Pups?"

"I can't remember her," she confessed.

"You can't remember who?"

There was a beat of pause before she continued, "Hailey. I can't remember her."

Rachel narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't remember what happened to her." Quinn pulled back stared at her shivering hands.

"Are you referring to what happened with the dementor?" Rachel took both of the blonde's hands in her.

Quinn nodded softly. "It happened last time as well. I'd always get distorted memories about her but none of them makes sense." Her voice was beginning to waver.

"Hey, it's okay…"

"It's not." Quinn wiped another fallen tear with her sleeve. "The reason why I don't tell you about Hailey is…" she shrugged helplessly, "I can't remember her. I can't remember why she's gone."

The blonde clumsily wiped more tears with her hand as her lips begin to quiver. "I can remember who she was and what we did, but there's just this moment that- that always comes back every time I'm under the spell of dementors. I c-can… I'm- Rachel…"

"I'm here, Quinn, take your time." In all honesty, Rachel's heart was breaking at the sight of her usual proud and playful girlfriend looking so terrified like a child.

"Rachel… I'm scared, Rachel…"

"You don't have to be, sweetheart, everything will be alright."

"Rachel… I'm scared of the truth." The blonde bit her lower lip. "I think… I think I might've been there the day she…"

Rachel realized what the blonde was trying to say. "Quinn…"

"But I can't remember… why can't I remember?" She held her head in hands out of frustration.

"Quinn's it's normal. You might have gone through a posttraumatic stress. That would explain your memory loss. Especially if you were that young."

Quinn looked up, and for a moment, she looked conflicted. Rachel was surprised but welcomed the desperate attack on her lips. Her girlfriend needed reassurance and she was definitely going to be there to provide them.

The Slytherin pulled back after a while and rested her forehead against the diva's.

"Rachel… Rachel, I-I…" she bit her lower lip.

Rachel smiled, knowing what her Slytherin wanted to say. "I know, Quinn." She pecked the blonde's lips. "I love you, too."

Quinn's hazel eyes lit up as her smile widened.

* * *

><p>Ever since the dementor incident, Rachel refused every request that Quinn asked her. She didn't want a replay of what had happened to happen again. Quinn tried to convince her that what happened was an accident and that it was because she let her guard down but that didn't seem to appeal to the brunette.<p>

The issue would have caused the lovebirds to fight again if it weren't for Rachel who finalized the discussion and refused to talk to the blonde if the topic ever came up again.

They did, however, discuss about how Rachel finally had been able to produce a corporeal patronus. There was a mysterious glint in light brown eyes and those golden orange specks that told Rachel there was something that the blonde was hiding. She wanted to get to the bottom of it but somehow, she knew that she wouldn't be pleased with the answer so she left it for another day.

Quinn hadn't been able to see it due to her passing out but she had heard the chirps seconds before falling. Rachel gushed about how her patronus bounded and leaped at the dementor. She was, however, still in the dark about what kind of bird it way. It wasn't a big bird like an ostrich or something, but it wasn't as small as a hummingbird either. There were endless possibilities and Rachel didn't even know where to start.

Quinn tried to subtly slip in that she wanted to personally see Rachel's patronus but the Gryffindor knew what the blonde was up to. "No, we're not going to practice on a boggart, Pups. And I told you, that's final."

As happy as the diva was about finding out the form of her patronus, she wasn't ready to see the Slytherin in such a vulnerable state again. No matter how happy she was when the blonde started opening up to her, she knew that the information could wait.

The Astronomy geek in the end, busied herself at the telescope while Rachel made herself comfortable on the benches as she reviewed for Herbology. Brown eyes looked towards the night sky and she sighed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the middle of studying for arithmancy in the library when someone took a seat next to her. She wasn't surprised that her best friend had joined her, but she was definitely taken back when she knew the purpose. Santana looked like she was in a huge mental conflict with herself as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. Syllables after syllables came out but they weren't strung together.<p>

The Latina head-banged the table causing unwanted attention to gather to their spot. Luckily, once people saw that it was the fiery Gryffindor that had caused the scene, they pretended not to notice. Patience had never been one of the diva's strong points and as exams fact approached, lack of studying was able to agitate her quickly.

She gave her best friend another five minutes before leaving the library to find a more solitary study place. Under the new circumstance, the Latina was able to spew out her intention. "Where's Fabray?"

Rachel was confused as to why her girlfriend was searched. Santana then voiced out her guilt about the dementor incident and told the shorter girl about her lack of focus during her dementor practices lately. She said that instead of seeing the boggart turn into the dark creatures, they had turned into Quinn just before the dementor had engulfed her with their robes. Brittany had told her that since the incident shook her mentally and it had recently just happened and fresh in her mind, it made sense that the boggart turned into Quinn.

Santana promised her best friend that she only wanted to apologize and that was why she needed to find the ice-bitch- the Slytherin. Rachel told her that Quinn would probably be either at the Quidditch pitch or the courtyard. She told her to follow the snitch and she'd find the blonde.

The Latina looked confused at the mention of a snitch. Rachel explained that a snitch is her Slytherin's favourite toy. Quinn would let it out during her free period and it usually finds it way back to the blonde after a while. She suggested to Santana that if she were to see a random snitch flying around, she should follow it.

Santana left quickly after that and Rachel was left, once again, to her own studies.

* * *

><p>Rachel was about to leave the girl's dormitory when Santana walked into the room slowly. She could tell that her best friend was in pain by the way she stiffly moved her legs and the whimpers that would emit from her mouth. She inquired about what happened but the Latina only smiled mysteriously.<p>

Rachel's eyes widened as she asked whether Quinn had anything to do with her current state. Santana only explained that the blonde and her had made up and that everything was fine. The petite diva, however, never tolerated violence and started lecturing her best friend. She even poked the Latina a couple of times to emphasize how stupid it was to get involved in fights.

When Santana mentioned that Quinn was not in a better shape, Rachel saw red. If the Latina thought that she had it bad earlier, it was nothing compared to the fury she had just unleashed.

It took another ten minutes of screaming on the shorter girl's part before she was satisfied. Rachel then ruffled through her belongings and grabbed her walkie-talkie. Quinn replied shortly after and the diva demanded to meet up that instant to see the damage. The Slytherin barely got a word throughout conversation.

* * *

><p>Since it was still daylight, it was difficult for Rachel to find a safe place to talk to her girlfriend when everyone is still out. She decided to meet up at a classroom that she definitely knew would be empty. She sat on the table and tapped her fingers against her knees.<p>

Minutes ticked by and she began worrying about her absent girlfriend. Though she herself was known to be punctual, most of the times early, Quinn was not one to hold the same virtue.

Her worries disappeared when the door creaked open, revealing her grinning girlfriend. Rachel was not impressed; she folded her arms and frowned. She was glad to see the smile vanished as the blonde entered the room looking guilty.

When the blonde gave her a pout and puppy dog expression, she almost immediately forgot her anger. It came back, however, when Quinn started walking almost like a snail towards her with a very subtle limp on her right leg.

Rachel raised her eyebrow to give her girlfriend a chance to explain herself. Quinn merely gave her a weak chuckle and offered a lousy excuse, "I tripped?"

The petite diva pursed her lips and had the evil eye staring at the blonde. Quinn tried to avoid her gaze as she came closer and pecked the Gryffindor on the cheek.

Still angry and confused about what had transpired between the two rivals, Rachel poked Quinn hard on the chest and pushed her away. She demanded an explanation and no hugs or kisses would be exchanged until then.

After a little whining and pleading from the Slytherin, Rachel nearly relented. Nearly. Quinn received the same treatment as Santana and had to sit through half an hour of lecture about using violence to solve problems.

"But Vee, we weren't trying to solve problems. It's just how we communicate. I was just trying to make it easy on her. It looked like she was going to choke herself to death when she was trying to apologize to me."

Rachel understood that she could never understand how Quinn's and Santana's friendship/rivalry worked. They seemed to work together very well in their own little way. Sometimes, most of the times actually, she disagreed with the way they communicate. However, she could tell that Quinn had those gleeful glints in her eyes and she didn't have the heart to tell her girlfriend to stop.

"At least promise me not to get hurt…" Rachel pouted as she fiddled with the Slytherin's green tie.

"I promise I won't let you see me get hurt."

"Good."

"So can I get m-"

"Wait… say that again."

Since the confession about Hailey, it also seemed as if the blonde recovered from the incident. For a certain while, Quinn was quiet and it looked quite obvious to Rachel that her girlfriend was sad. The diva didn't ask her directly about it but merely cuddled with her girlfriend. Rachel realized that it was just how Quinn worked with sadness. The Slytherin seemed be thankful for how her girlfriend was patient with her in these cases and offered her the support she needed in the form of physical comfort.

* * *

><p>Exam anxiety became a routine for Rachel as end of the year exams approach. Restless nights due to nightmares of failing became a normal thing. People might laugh at the fact that she could breakdown from a simple fantasy of failing, but she had always held academics high in her eyes.<p>

In the past three years, Finn had been there for her as a shoulder to cry on. However, it had taken her a while to actually tell him about her fears because she had been scared about him thinking that she was weird and would leave her soon afterwards. As bad as the boy was in trying to comfort the diva, he didn't leave.

This year, she didn't have Finn anymore but she thought that she would be over her anxiety. She felt rather silly knowing that one of her fears was failing a year when other people had worse things to worry about. After she had broken up with Finn, she had promised herself that she would not be putting Quinn through what her ex had endured.

With Quinn, she hadn't even thought about telling the blonde her fears when it happened.

"Uhm, professor Snape, can I talk to you about my essay?" Rachel approached the potions master right after class.

"There is nothing to say, Miss Berry. That's my final grade."

"B-but, but sir, if you could just take a look at it one more time, I think that you'd agree with me that an Exceeds Expectation is simply absurd."

Snape took one look at Rachel and left without saying anything. The Gryffindor looked shocked and confused at first but when her mind caught up with her, she began following him.

"But sir, if you could just take the time to-" she bumped right into him at the door.

"Miss Fabray?"

Quinn was on the floor right in front of the man. "Sorry, professor. I thought the room was empty."

"Get up. The floor is no place for-"

Quinn scrambled to her feet and gave him a short two-finger salute. "Sorry, I'll just get my book and I'll be right-"

Snape left before she had the chance to finish.

"Rude." She muttered and arched her eyebrow in confusion at her girlfriend. "What's up?"

Rachel huffed and puffed and pouted.

The blonde seemed to sense her distress and pushed her backwards into the now empty classroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Rachel slammed her paper on a nearby table and folded her arms.

Quinn narrowed her eyebrows and picked up the parchment before scanning her eyes down the essay. "Uhm… this is your paper on the shrinking solution."

"Do you see what's wrong with it?"

"Uhm…"

Rachel didn't give her time to answer. "Exceeds Expectation! I've got an Exceeds Expectation, Quinn!"

"Yea, I see that." The blonde smiled. "Congrat-" she looked up and her smile disappeared, "serration? Commiseration?"

"You got that right, Fabray." Rachel snatched the parchment away and started walking towards the door. "Now excuse me while I go to appeal for an Outstan- ah!"

Quinn lifted her up from the back and twirled her while giggling loudly. "You're ridiculous, Vee."

"I am _not_, as you say_, ridiculous_, Fabray," she gritted out. "Now let go of me this instant. I need to speak to professor Snape."

"Come on, Vee. Look at what I got." The blonde ruffled through her bag and showed her a paper.

Rachel glanced briefly at it and huffed. "Quinn, knowing that you have a Poor does not make me happy."

"Well at least you got better than me, isn't that something?"

"The efforts we both put in were different and you don't care about this as much as I do."

"Says who?"

"It shows. Now let me go before Snape disappears into who knows where!"

"Vee, just calm down for a second."

"Quinn- Get. Off. Me."

"No." The blonde held her girlfriend tighter.

"Lucy. Quinn. Fabray!"

The pressure of the OWL exams was enough for Rachel to break down because of a less than perfect grade. Quinn panicked when her girlfriend started raising her voice and shot the door a spell to block noise from seeping out. At first, she wasn't sure what to do with the sobbing, vulnerable girl in her arms until Rachel voiced out her worries of failing. The blonde had thought that something worse had happened so when she heard about the real reason, laughter filled the classroom.

Quinn laughed. She laughed to her heart's content and that did not bode well with the diva. Rachel started screaming and accusing her girlfriend of everything that came up in her mind even if it didn't make sense. It only made the Slytherin chuckle.

"I hate you, Quinn!"

After the crying subsided, Quinn, who was still grinning at the diva's antiques, pulled her to a nearby chair and kneeled in front of her; wiping escaped tears and wet cheeks.

Quinn comforted her by making up scenarios of 'ifs' and most likely bogus statistics to cheer her tiny Gryffindor up.

"If you failed, what would happen to Hudson? I mean, he has the learning capacity of a fish! You should pay attention to his gaping mouth when he's asked a question. Oh wait, if he were a fish, he'd probably drown himself. That's how stupid he- Ow! But you laughed!"

"If you failed, look at how shaken Hogwarts would be! The brightest, most intelligent and most beautiful witch they have fail an exam? What does that tell society about the level of education Hogwarts uphold?"

"If you failed, I'd tell my father about this." Rachel giggled at Malfoy's impersonation.

"Did you know that in the past a hundred years, on average, only ten percent of students fail the OWL exams a year? And most of them are from Slytherin? Hardly from Gryffindor let alone Ravenclaw."

"Did you know that according to McGonagall, the chances of her students failing the OWL exams are equivalent to seeing Snape in a tutu?"

"Did you know that even after all these facts, I still predict that Hudson, though in Gryffindor, will fail miserably? Most likely from potions class where he'd poison one of the supervisors or in transfiguration where he'd accidentally turn himself in to a mouse and would never be seen by anyone anymore? Or is that just my wishful thinking?"

Rachel didn't know how it worked but Quinn would immediately be beside her when she broke down about these things. She didn't even have the fear of her girlfriend leaving her like she had felt with Finn.

Though in all honesty, Quinn's first initial reaction had pissed the diva off completely, she was rather glad that her blonde didn't leave her. In fact, the blonde sought her in times of need.

In the beginning, it started with after class breakdowns. If Quinn knew that they were going to receive assignments back from their teachers, she would wait behind in class for either good news or a good cry from her petite Gryffindor.

Rachel was rather embarrassed of her own needs yet she appreciated Quinn's acts of kindness and indulged in the blonde's attention as much as she could.

The diva became spoiled.

Then came the nights of terror. Rachel started having those types of nightmares again and would spend the rest of the night in agitation. Quinn, being very sensitive to Rachel's diva-ish attitude lately, came up to her one afternoon and asked why the petite girl looked so exhausted. Confession of sleepless nights was voiced and the Slytherin offered a solution.

Through the walkie-talkies, Rachel would wake her girlfriend up during one of her disturbed nights and talk until both fell asleep, usually Quinn would be the first to doze off. It provided the Gryffindor some type of comfort knowing that she had someone who'd stay up with her to ease her anxieties.

It went on like that for a while until Rachel felt like it wasn't enough for her anymore. It was easier back when she was with Finn because they were both in the same house. However, being in two different houses whose common rooms were separated by countless of staircases Rachel knew it was hard to want to meet up abruptly in the middle of the night just because she had some stupid nightmare.

Quinn did laugh at her again at the mere suggestion of meeting up at an unspecified time and day, but what she did was different in reality. After their latest talk about Rachel's nightmare, the Gryffindor tried not to wake her girlfriend up again through the walkie-talkie.

However, one night when she did confess another brutal nightmare of Troll graded papers attacking her and McGonagall sentencing her to Azkaban for writing a less than Outstanding paper on turning why the head of her house was able to turn into a cat, she couldn't take it and turned on her communication device.

Rachel had only called the Slytherin's name through the muggle device and had only just woken her girlfriend up when Quinn's hoarse and husky voice came through, "-room of requirement?"

Thus began their sleepovers in the room of requirement. It didn't last long though since Quinn kept getting caught in the middle of the night because of her not paying attention due to her usually being half-asleep.

* * *

><p>As the chain of nightmares and breakdowns continue, Rachel realized that she wasn't the only who had exam anxieties. Other students seem to be falling asleep at the breakfast table or trying to cram up last minute knowledge with their professors during class.<p>

However, there was one person who looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Can you at least pretend that you're studying?" Rachel stomped her foot after seeing her girlfriend busy with a telescope.

The blonde stopped what she was doing and arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the diva. "Uhm… why?"

"Because it doesn't seems like you're doing anything to prepare yourself for the exams and that frustrate me. I feel like there's this amount of stress that I have to deal with and you look like you're just having the time of your life!" She crossed her arms.

The Slytherin chuckled unsurely. "Well… I am."

"You shouldn't be." The diva pouted.

"Why not? I mean… spring is in the air, the sun is shining, Dave is still as bulky as ever, Santana's not up to her usual game-"

"Because she's busy studying. Which, can I say, is what you should also be doing?"

Quinn looked confused. "Well I _tried_ studying but you _do_ remember how our potions tutoring sessions went, right?"

"I still can't believe you convinced Finn to swallow that shrinking solution." The Gryffindor shook her head.

"He was stupid enough to think that it was Felix Felicis," The blonde argued. "Besides, he should be happy because he was my size."

"Why should he have been happy?"

"Well, at least the saying 'pick someone your own size' was justified- Ow! Stop pinching me every time I say something- Ow!" The blonde rubbed her arm.

"Fine. Do you know your predicted grades?"

"Trolls."

"What?"

"Trolls. For most of them."

"Well-" the diva huffed, "then why aren't you studying?"

"Because, Vee, I was out… remember that week when I fell sick?"

"You get sick very often, did you know that?"

"That's beside the point but yea, I got Trolls for my predicted grades because I didn't sit the mock exams."

"Oh… well… okay then. Do you feel prepared for the OWLs?"

"Yep."

"Be honest."

"Well, how else can I be more prepared?"

"Practice!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and quickly enveloped her tiny girlfriend. "Vee, you really should relax. I mean, you're telling me to stress out because _you're_ stressed out." She chuckled quietly.

Rachel broke free from her confinement. "No, _you_ don't understand how big of an impact this exam would make on our lives!"

"Vee, you're over exaggerating things."

"No. I'm not. You're _under_ exaggerating. OWLs determine your career path."

"Well that's good to kn-Ow!"

"At least be a little bit concerned about _your_ career, Quinn."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Seriously, now you're being ridiculous."

"_I'm_ ridiculous," Rachel started raising her voice. "We need to know five years' worth of education and that'll be all tested in this one exam! If you don't get the grades you want to, that's your dream career down the drain! Now, tell me! How can you not freak out about _that_!"

Quinn scrunched up her nose and scratched it in confusion. "But… I thought you wanted to be a singer. What does magic have anything to do-"

"That's beside the point!" Rachel screamed.

The blonde looked really amused as she chuckled quietly. "Sorry."

"No, you're not!" Rachel began sniffing.

"Oh no…" the Slytherin mumbled as she approached her girlfriend.

"No!" Rachel held up a hand to create distance between them. "Y-you don't get to come near me- Quinn!"

Quinn lunged herself towards the diva, causing the latter to run away.

"Quinn! Get away from me!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to dodge the raging blonde.

The Slytherin, on the other hand, seemed like she was having fun. She had a big grin plastered on her face and those twinkle of mischief in her light green eyes. Rachel realized that she missed those sparks.

After a minute or two of running around at the astronomy tower, the blonde literally jumped at the smaller girl and tackled both of them down to the floor.

"Quinn!" The diva moaned as more tears slid down her face. "That hurt!"

The Slytherin's laughter filled the open-air tower. Rachel didn't actually have the rights to complain. When Quinn had jumped, Rachel didn't know how, but the blonde had positioned herself so that when they both landed Quinn would be the one to cushion the diva.

"Stop it!"

The Slytherin had begun attacking the diva's neck starting from her shoulder. Quinn had started playfully biting places she knew was her girlfriend's weak spots.

"Quinn!" By now, Rachel couldn't hold back her laughter and tears.

"I like your sweater." The blonde mumbled.

The diva was wearing one of her old animal sweaters. Coincidentally, she had a picture of an owl printed on the one she was wearing.

"You do?" Rachel asked timidly as her hand tread through a blonde mess.

"Hmm…" Quinn nipped on the diva's earlobe. "You stopped wearing them back in the third grade."

"How did you know?"

"Was it because of Finn?"

"Well- yea, kind of. How did you know?"

"Wasn't that hard to figure out. You used to wear them every day and one day you stopped when you started dating the giant."

"Hmm…" Rachel wiped her cheeks and tightened the blonde's arms that were around her. "And you call me the stalker?"

She felt the blonde dip her head further against her neck. "I was just being observant," she mumbled.

"Course you were, Pups."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wakes up, now every night, due to nightmares about homework assignments attacking me." Quinn giggled.

"You're not helping."

Quinn chuckled. "I am, actually. I'm trying to pull you back to the real world." She stood up and held out her hand. Rachel followed. "Look through." The Slytherin gestured at the telescope. "Remember what I said about why I like astronomy?"

"Because then you'd feel small and insignificant?"

"Yea. But look and tell me what you see."

Rachel looked through the small hole of the telescope and saw the night sky. "Stars, Pups. And the moon."

Quinn chuckled. "And I thought you were romantic."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say."

"Look at the moon. Now… okay, I know besides the moon, they all look like stars to you. But look at the star on the right side of the moon. You won't miss it."

"Cause it's the only one out there?"

"No, because it's the brightest out there. That's not actually a star. Though sometimes it is always mistaken as a star-"

Rachel knew where Quinn was directing the conversation to and she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster every time they talk about the topic.

"Because it's known as the morning star… or the evening star, depending on when you see it. But…" The blonde had moved and positioned herself behind her girlfriend. "Star or planet, it's still the brightest one out there."

"It's Venus, isn't it?"

"So, what_ever_ you do, Rachel. What_ever_ happens in the future, you'll always shine. You're brighter than the brightest of stars."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. Just finished exams recently and finally had the time to write :)**

**Applause for my beta LemonRind! **

**This chapter covered a really long time span and I just had to do it to get the story moving. Because you see, after their exams, comes their summer break back home. And you know what that means :)**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter, it really gave me a benchmark to where I stand as an amateur writer and how to get better from there.**

**If you have any comments about how I write and how I can improve, please don't hesitate to tell me. After all, I **_**am**_** writing to entertain you, help me make it more enjoyable :)**


	30. Author's Note: Indefinite Hiatus

Hey guys,

Really sorry to disappoint you but this is not an update of "Be My Venus". I know it's been a while since I last updated it but it's only because life's been hectic on my end. I'm still working on chapter 30 but it doesn't seem like I've touched it in the past few months. And to a recent reviewer 'random citizen' , it's not because I've stopped shipping faberry (okay truthfully, since there hasn't been interactions between Lea and Dianna, I've kind of lost track of it), but I just haven't had the time :)

So I'm here to announce that I'll be on an indefinite hiatus. But rest assured, I WILL finish this story as this is something dear to me. When I will finish it? I can't be certain. All I hope is that you guys will still be right here when I come back.

And I can never be able to express how grateful I am to those who share their thoughts on reviews, no matter how happy or sad or disappointed they can make me feel, I'm glad that you took not even 2 minutes of your time for me :) So thank you my readers and virtual hugs for each and everyone of you :)

Maybe once I get my things together again, I might be publishing updates of the newest chapters on my tumblr – _andyrsn_.

For now, that is all from me. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me though ^^

Sincerely,

Andy

P.S. On a positive not, in my absence of updates, I found my own 'Venus' :)


	31. OWL Exams

A/N: Hey guys :) So, it's been 2 and a half years since I updated this and it's about time that I get back on the horse. First of all, thank you so much for those who hasn't given up on the story. Especially to Sigberry, B4444, Becpoes, SeenAndNotHeard, 9930Emai, to name a few, who wrote to me long after I last updated. To Sabina Brina, who wrote to me on Glee FF writers appreciation day, I really felt appreciated so here's a new chapter after a long wait :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: OWL Exams<strong>

* * *

><p>The exam schedule is posted up the week on the announcement board.<p>

First Week:

Monday – Herbology

Tuesday – Potions

Wednesday – DADA

Thursday – Arithmancy

Friday – Astronomy

Second Week:

Monday – Charms

Tuesday – Transfiguration

Wednesday – Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday – History of Magic

Friday – Muggle Studies

Monday comes too soon for Rachel who has been dreading the exams. She has refused to meet up with Quinn the day before with the hope that she can get enough hours to sleep. It didn't happen. She tossed and turned all night thinking about the questions that could come up in her herbology exams.

The fifth year students are gathered in the Great Hall to take their theory exams and are then moved to different classrooms, some subjects require students to stay at the Great Hall, for their practical exams.

Rachel's hands shake uncontrollably from her anxiety as she clenches them into fists. She looks at the seat a bit further away to the right and sees her best friend chewing on a pencil. She scrunches her nose in disgust at the nervous habit. Turning her head the other way and further ahead is her Slytherin girlfriend. Looking as cold as ever, Quinn waits absentmindedly for the exam to start. The blonde is resting her head between her hands and her fingers are tapping against the side of her cheeks.

Rachel knows that Quinn is not even worried about the exams and _that_ worries her. She knows that her girlfriend is quite a powerful witch in practice and she's able to conjure spells that are very advanced even for their level. However, Quinn's weakness has always been her nonchalance in things that she is not interested in. Sadly, the OWL exams are one of them. Rachel just hopes that Quinn's practical scores would boost her overall grades and thus passing her fifth year.

The tiny Gryffindor, however, is also plagued with a slightly different problem. She clasps her hands together in front of her. She knows that she has an abnormal fear of failure. Times when she called Quinn to keep her company or cheer her up made her feel embarrassed and ashamed. The blonde has been quite accommodating during her stress period though. In the end, Rachel confessed about the roots of her phobia to Quinn with the hopes that the blonde wouldn't feel in the dark about the reason for those late night visits.

* * *

><p>"<em>Still cold?" Quinn whispers against her temple.<em>

"_No. Contrary to popular belief, you're quite warm, Pups."_

"_Haha, very funny." She snuggles closer to the petite brunette._

_Just before Quinn dozes off to sleep, Rachel tightens her embrace. "Thank you, by the way."_

"_Hmm? For what?" the husky voice mumbles._

"_For… putting up with me."_

_Quinn chuckles. "Vee, if all I have to do is hold you, it's not a lot of effort."_

"_Still… you'd wake up from your deep slumber just to keep me company til the morning light."_

"_Well… since you put it that wa- ow!"_

"_Don't be cheeky now."_

"_You bit me."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Do it agai… Ow! Not that hard!"_

"_You were being cheeky. And I wanted to tell you something but now you've ruined the mood." Rachel snuggles impossibly closer to her Slytherin before letting out a contented sigh._

"_What were you going to tell me?"_

"_You ruined the moment. Goodnight, Quinn."_

"_Quinn? Quinn? What happened to Pups?"_

"_Shh, sleep time."_

_Quinn moves behind Rachel and wraps her arms tighter before biting into her girlfriend's shoulder._

"_Pups, stop it."_

_The blonde would not relent._

"_Pups! That tickles! Stop it!"_

"_Not until you tell me what you were going to tell me."_

_They continue at it for a while until both are out of breath due to the tickle struggle. They end up on the floor facing each other. Rachel's breath is becoming steady and she begins to observe her dark green-eyed beauty. "You're so beautiful, Quinn," she breathes out._

_Her curious index finger traces the pale neck up to her cheekbones before going back down to her lips. Quinn stays very still though her eyes express their confusion._

_Rachel smiles softly and scoots closer to trap the blonde's bottom lips between hers chastely. She then rests her head on Quinn's arm while wrapping her own arm around her lover._

"_Thank you for this," Rachel mumbles. "Your trust." She breathes out contently. "I've been demanding your company for weeks only due to my phobia and you haven't really complained about it."_

"_Because to me, it's not that big of a deal. You wanting extra hours to spend with me, who am I to refuse?"_

"_It's not just that. To me it's more. You don't even understand what I'm really going through, yet you're here with me putting up with my nightmares, whining and tantrums."_

_Quinn chuckles softly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else though."_

_Rachel smiles. _

_They lay quietly for a while before Rachel decides to break the silence again._

"_I have an irrational desire to be the best. To prove to others that I'm better than them." She pauses, waiting for teasing or mocking from her girlfriend. When __neither comes__, she continues. "I didn't use to be like this. I've never really told you before, but my parents aren't really fond of magic."_

"_Neither was your mom."_

"_Yea. But my mom actively despises magic. My dads, they're more wary of what we are capable of." Rachel clenches her fist against Quinn's back, causing the latter to withhold a squeak. "Did you know that when I received my letter from Hogwarts, I had to argue with my dads about whether or not I was allowed to go. I had to formally present my case about the benefits of being able to do magic."_

_Quinn hums her amusement._

"_You'd think, after what happened with my mom, I'd be anti magic, wouldn't you."_

"_It crossed my mind."_

"_I've always been interested in magic. To be able to do what others aren't able to do. What only few are gifted to do. It… gave me the feeling of superiority. Especially after my mom was gone."_

"_Why though?"_

"_Because I thought by being the best witch out there, my mom would change her views on witches and the magical world. I thought-" Rachel chokes back a lump at the back of her throat. Even after all these years, she still finds it difficult to express her feelings of longing. She feels a soft hand rub her back comfortingly. "I thought that if I were the best, my mom would want me back. I want to prove to my mom that I can deser-" Tears fall freely from Rachel's eyes and are beginning to drench the Slytherin's sweater. " That I deserve her love."_

_Her grasp on Quinn's back roughly tightens as she tries to control her impending outburst._

"_I thought by being really good at magic, I'd be able to impress my dads too. But it made them grow more cautious of me. Of course they didn't express it verbally, but I can see it through their actions. They're… quite conflicted."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rachel wipes wet spots on her cheeks before continuing. "They're quite cautious with magic but they'd be really happy when I come home and tell them that I have the best grades in my whole year." A sad chuckle emerges from her lips. "I guess… it's their conflicted feelings that leave me like this."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Do you realize the times I use magic?"_

"_You hardly use magic."_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_Because…" the husky voice sounds hesitant, "because…"_

_Rachel pulls back and hovers over to the blonde to see those pleading hazel eyes. "You know?"_

_The blonde isn't able to hold their eye contact. "I don't know."_

"_Guess," she softly pleads against pale cheek._

"_Because…" Quinn looks back into her eyes, "Even though you want to be the best… what you're best at is what the people you lo-"_

_Tears fall on pale cheeks as Rachel tries to contain her emotions. She chokes on a sob before being pulled down into Quinn's warm embrace. "What you're best at is… what the people you love fear. Magic." The pained husky voice filled the diva's beating heart with warmth. "I'm sorry I didn't connect the dots sooner, Rachel."_

_Rachel surrenders to her tears as she clings to Quinn as if she is her lifeline. It feels liberating to be able to finally get the message and the true reason of her phobia across. It didn't even take a long explanation for her girlfriend to understand._

_She loves Quinn. She really loves her. Quinn might have known for a while. Yet she still waits patiently for Rachel to come out with the reason on her own. She feels as if she's being selfish with the blonde but it feels really good that someone else is able to take care of her. Rachel needed someone like that. Her Slytherin is treating her just right. _

_Quinn understands her._

* * *

><p>"And time is up, please put your quills down. Anyone caught still writing will receive penalties," an examiner announces.<p>

Rachel punctures the parchment with her last full stop and breathes a sigh of relief. Announcement of the code of conduct is being read once again but most students have already started to pack up their things into their bag.

Brown doe-eyes immediately scan the crowd. She finds who she is looking for in an instant because Quinn is now a lot closer to her than she was before.

Worried golden green eyes frown subtly, as if asking, "Everything alright?" She tilts her head slightly.

Rachel grins and nods subtly. "I'm fine," she mouths.

Quinn replies with a smile and a wink before leaving with Dave next to her.

The Gryffindor smiles bashfully as she begins to clean up her belongings.

Unlike her, Quinn doesn't need to voice out her thoughts and emotions to be able to understand her. Rachel feels the need to be verbalizing feelings, for everything to be out in the open. They have their differences and sometimes it can cause a rift between the two. However, Rachel is beginning to learn how to deal with her girlfriend as Quinn is beginning to understand how to work with the petite diva.

They still have a long way to go to perfect their dance though.

* * *

><p>Tuesday comes too soon for Rachel's liking.<p>

"I take that back, I'm not fine. Where are you? Over," Rachel whispers quickly through the walkie-talkie. "Pups?"

She looks at her wristwatch and suddenly has the sudden urge to slap herself on the forehead. It's lunchtime and Quinn must surely be in the Great Hall to have her usual meal.

Rachel arrives at the Great Hall; it is changed into the normal layout with the four house tables during mealtime. She is in time to see Quinn eyeing her surely bacon filled lunch. The petite Gryffindor catches the hazel eyes' gaze and she cocks her head subtly outside the Hall.

What Rachel finds ridiculous is how anguished Quinn appears to be when she looks down at her BLT sandwich then back at her; complete with a pout on her pink and hungry lips.

The diva can't help but roll her eyes. She folds her arms and tries to wait patiently for her girlfriend to decide between her and a sandwich.

Thankfully, Quinn picks her over bacon. The Slytherin sighs deeply and slumps her shoulders as she stands. Rachel leads the way through the courtyard and when the coast is clear, Quinn catches up to her.

"Everything alright, Vee?"

"Did it really take you a long time to decide between me and a sandwich?"

"No?"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, Fabray."

"Uhm… I'm hungry?"

"Why didn't you bring it with you, then?"

Realization sinks in after a few milliseconds. With a disappointed and anguished look decorating her face, complete with both hands in the air and on two knees slumped to the ground, Quinn lets out a _very_ over-exaggerated, "Noooooo!"

Rachel quirks her eyebrow and folds her arms in amusement. "And they say that _I'm_ the diva?" She rolls her eyes. "Go and get your sandwich. I'll wait here."

Just like that, Quinn perks up again. "Really?"

"Yeah, go."

The blonde grins as she gets up on her feet again. "I was just kidding with the whole… you know, 'no, don't let my day go by without the sweet delicious taste of bacon in my mouth' act." She tries to play coolly.

Rachel slaps her on the butt and giggles. "Go, before I change my mind."

"Okay." Quinn gives her a quick peck and moves back. She blinks her hazel eyes and closes the gap between them once again as she takes the petite girl in her arms. She hungrily attacks Rachel's lips before turning it into slow and quick pecks. "You're the best." She grins before going back to the Great Hall.

Rachel giggles quietly as she tries to hide her amusement. "I can't believe I'm dating a dork."

* * *

><p>"You're worrying too much." Quinn finishes the last of her sandwich.<p>

"I'm not! I'm serious. I think I'm mixing Wolfsbane potion with Wigenwald. And that's a fatal mistake, Fabray." Rachel glares at her girlfriend.

"Quit calling me Fabray," the blonde whines as she nudged her girlfriend with her head.

"I would if you'd start taking me seriously!"

"You're just stressing out over nothing. Here look. What did you answer for the main ingredients for the potion?"

"W-well… aside from wolfsbane… there's aconite, shrivelfig, porcupine quills, lavender and… two drops of essence of dittany." Rachel looks up and bites her lower lip.

For a second, Quinn seems to be distracted by the diva's lips. "D-does that sound like-" she clears her throat. The Slytherin shakes her head before pecking the Gryffindor's lips. "Stop that, you're distracting."

Rachel chuckles. "As you were saying?"

"Now, does that sound like Wigenwald to you?"

"No?" Rachel answers timidly.

"You just need to have more confidence in yourself, Vee. Besides, that was only theory. We'll have our potion-making session in-" Quinn lifts Rachel's wrist and glances at the time, "about an hour and a half." She grins. "I have an idea of how we can kill time." Quinn puckers up her lips and leans closer.

"No." Rachel traps her girlfriend's attempt by trapping Quinn's cheeks with her hands, making the latter look like a puffer fish. "I have a _better_ idea. Let's revise." She gives her girlfriend a chaste peck.

Quinn groans.

* * *

><p>Rachel feels quite proud at herself for being able to finish the basic concoction for polyjuice potion in the allocated time. Her happiness is cut short however when a flash of blonde hair past her and a folded piece of paper is dropped on her table.<p>

'_I need to tell you something. Meet me at the common study room in an hour. P'_

Rachel frowns.

* * *

><p>Punctuality is a virtue for Rachel. She also understands that not everyone holds the same value. Someone like her girlfriend, for example.<p>

Rachel settles herself on the couch and tries to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach. For the life of her, she can't figure out what her Slytherin wants to tell her that can make the blonde look so sad.

She perks up when she hears the door open. "Pups?"

A tall brown haired Gryffindor enters the room instead. "Uhh… who?"

Rachel sighs. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." She stands up and picks up her bag. It's a disaster waiting to happen if she were to meet Quinn with Finn present in the room.

"Hey, wait. I just got here. You don't need to leave so soon."

"Uh, believe me, I do." Rachel forces a smile but the boy blocks her way. "Excuse me, Finn."

"Rach, I was just wondering. I mean, it is exam period, are you… do you still have those nightmares?"

Rachel is rather surprised at the boy's attempt this time. To her, for Finn to be able to remember something like that is quite a feat. She looks back at what she used to have and what she has now. Finn can never be compared to Quinn. The difference is very significant.

She considers Finn as a safe bet. The only negative thing about him is he's quite dim-witted. The positive thing about him is probably the fact that he's half-blood and that her dads love him.

Quinn, on the other hand, has so many negative aspects about her. The fact that she's violent, secretive and sometimes has the weirdest opinion about fun still doesn't stop Rachel from loving her. With all those negatives, the Slytherin's positive sides still outweigh Finn's. The boy has never been as attentive or as sweet and loving as Quinn.

Dating Finn made her obsessive to borderline stalkerish. Though she loved the boy, she never really fell for him. With Quinn, everything just seems to flow into motion.

"Rach?" The boy waves his hand in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you still get the nightmares?"

This time, Rachel smiles honestly. "I'm rather embarrassed to admit it, but yes, Finn. I still have them." She adds, "sometimes. Not as often as I used to. They are getting better." She nods to her own statement, as if trying to justify it.

Finn squared his shoulders probably in an attempt to make himself look like a dependable man. "Well, you know, I can keep you company again. Like old times." He smiles the way he used to make Rachel's heart melt.

"Thank you for your offer, Finn. But I can take care of myself just fine."

'With the help of a very attractive Slytherin, of course,' she thinks. "I'm sure I can manage-"

"But we can like… turn the fire on the fireplace again. And roast marshmallows like you used to love. Then-"

"Finn," she cuts him, "I really don't know how else I can tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I've told you that I'm not interested in dating you anymore."

"But we're friends!"

"The things that you've offered me have more meanings than the usual friendship. And frankly, I'm getting quite tired of your attempts to woo me."

Rachel is really exhausted at his feeble attempts. The only times that she's determined to reject any advances Finn makes towards her is when Quinn is around. Rachel herself doesn't really care much for the boy but one spark of jealousy from the Slytherin can lead to disasters.

She's running out of ideas of how to reject him because the usual way doesn't work. It's funny when she thinks about it. The boy has never been this determined when they used to date.

Both of their attentions are stolen when the door to the common study room opens. Rachel quirks her eyebrow and waits for the intruder to enter. Strangely, no one enters.

"I apologize, Finn. But I'm supposed to meet someone." With that, she rushes out of the room.

She squeals when a firm tug pulls her to the side of the door. Arms wrap themselves around her body and a hand covers her lips. A familiar steady breathing tells her that her captor is the one whom she's been waiting for.

It feels as if an egg has been dropped on the top of her head. A cold haze covers her in an instant, shrouding her vision for a short while.

Finn bursts out of the room and looks around wildly. It is only then that Rachel realizes what the cold feeling is; the invisibility charm. The boy's eyes seem to pass over the two individuals standing only a few meters away from him. After the initial confusion, his brown eyes seem to admit defeat as he walks away from the scene.

She intertwines her fingers with the one on her stomach and relaxes in the embrace. As the last of Finn's footsteps echoes against the corridor, Quinn quickly releases her hold, leaving Rachel in confusion.

"Took you a while to get rid of him," the blonde mumbles.

Rachel folds her arms in amusement. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Why didn't you intervene, then?"

Quinn scoffs. "And do what? Vee, he sees me as a Death Eater and you as his ex-girlfriend. What do you think I could've done?"

"At least you could have interrupted his endless attempts at wooing me." Rachel begins to walk away when she senses that the argument is going nowhere.

"Please. They're harmless. If he _did_ have an extra hidden agenda, I wouldn't even have given him the chance." Quinn follows her girlfriend closely.

"If they're so harmless, why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Because-" Rachel is whirled around by her elbow and is forced to face her counterpart. "I _hate_ him! I _despise_ him," she growled.

"I thought you trust me." The diva pokes her index finger against the Slytherin's chest.

"I do! It's just that- He's just so- ugh!" Quinn huffs in frustration. "You said you were going to cut down your time with him." She squares her gaze and meets Rachel's.

"If you are fully aware of the situation, you would realize that I had not planned to meet up with him. I was waiting for _you_. Your jealousy is bordering on obsessive, Quinn."

"I am _not_ jealous!" The Slytherin slams her fist against the wall before wincing in pain.

"Hmm. Genius." Rachel turns away again.

"Rachel!" Quinn grabs the diva once again by the elbow and brought her closer so that they are face-to-face.

"Let go-" The Gryffindor folds her arms in a show of defiance. Her eyes shift and scan their surroundings. "We are attracting an audience, Quinn," she whispers warily.

The furious hazel brown eyes look at nearby students who seem to be anticipating a show. "What are you looking at?" she barks.

Some students pretended to go on about their business.

"Quinn, let go of me," Rachel quietly pleads. No matter how big of a fight they are having, she is not about to reveal their relationship to the whole school.

"Come on." Quinn demands, showing no signs of letting go of her arm. The Slytherin leads the way to the courtyard.

"You're hurting me." Rachel tries to take the pale hand off of her arm. "Quinn, what are you doing?" she panics.

At the mention of hurting her girlfriend, Quinn quickly relaxes her grip and lowers her hand to the diva's wrist. "Just trust me."

When they both are about to reach the middle of the courtyard, the sneaky Slytherin says, "Pull your arm away and shove me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Rachel doesn't have time to think about it when her counterpart surprises her with a tug. She pulls her hand away from Quinn and lightly shoves the blonde away.

"Harder," the blonde's eyes scan the crowd as she pleads.

The Gryffindor doesn't know what is going through the other girl's mind but does as told.

"What are you trying to do, Quinn?" She shoves her girlfriend backwards.

"They want a show, we'll give them a show."

"People can see us together. What are you doing?" Rachel feels as if blood is drained from her face to her fingertips as she senses more eyes on them.

Quinn scans the courtyard once more before concentrating on the girl in front of her. "What they see is a fight between us. They can't hear us from this distance and it gives me a better view of everyone around us."

"So they can't eavesdrop or sneak up on us," Rachel concludes the blonde's thoughts. She has to admit it that was quite clever of her girlfriend to think up a plan under pressure but she doesn't have the time to compliment the blonde since there are other pressing matters to attend to.

Her anger ignites once more as she jabs the blonde harshly and squarely on the chest. "I'm tired of you being jealous of Finn, Quinn. I really am. You blame me for something I can't control. I'm not even doing anything wrong. I reject his advances, I steer clear away from his path and it's still not enough for you," she grits through her teeth. "_You_ are still _engaged_ to David!"

Quinn slaps her hand away lightly. "Dave and I are nothing but friends, Rae. Don't make this about me."

"Of _course_ it's about you. You're the one making a big deal out of this! Finn is no one of important in my life and therefore should not also be one in _yours_. I don't see why you get so worked up about his presence." Rachel is breathing harshly. She still doesn't understand why her girlfriend is so obsessed with her ex-boyfriend. She doesn't know what she can do about it since Quinn seems to blow up at any type of interaction Rachel has with Finn anyway.

"You don't know how boys his age think!"

"And you do?" she folds her arms and quirks her eyebrow in challenge. "What about you and Dave? I see the way he holds you-"

"Just like Brittany holds you when I'm not around," Quinn interjects.

"I don't go around getting kissed by my best friend!"

"They're pecks on the cheeks, Rachel! They don't mean anything! And seeing as your best friend is Santana, I highly doubt that would happen to you in the near future."

"Then why don't you just severe your status with him?" Rachel stomps her foot in frustration.

"It's not that simple." Surprised hazel eyes try to subtly assess their surroundings. "Don't shout."

"I don't care," she half-heartedly defies.

"It's not that simple, Vee." Quinn runs her fingers through her long blonde hair before facing her diva again.

"Then simplify it for me." Rachel stares back at her with the same intensity.

"Stop thinking about it. It's not worth discussing about." She moves closer and the petite Gryffindor felt a dangerous aura envelop her.

Though her nerves are quite shaken, she holds her ground steady before moving impossibly closer without touching the blonde. "Seeing as you get jealous every time Finn even comes close to me and I've always tried to deflect them, I think I deserve a peace in mind regarding you and Dave, Quinn."

"It's not worth knowing." Quinn seems to surrender as she takes hold of Rachel's arm again to finalize their argument.

The petite diva has a different plan in mind. She shrugs the offensive hand away. "You tell me right now, Fabray, or I promise you, you will not hear another word from my mouth."

Quinn purses her lips in contemplation as she searches for any sign of bluff.

"Fine," Rachel concludes the argument as she juts her chin out in pride and begins to walk the other direction. She hears a frustrated grunt before being faced once again with her girlfriend.

Quinn grabs the Gryffindor firmly by her collar and, to Rachel's utter surprise, those light golden green eyes seem to plead for understanding. Her husky voice is low and threatens to crack with every word that is pronounced, causing Rachel's knees to nearly buckle due to its sheer fragility.

"The status that I hold with Dave means my life and death, Rachel. In case you forgot, my father is Russell Seth Fabray. Known to be one of the most loyal servants of the Dark Lord in his prime."

Rachel clasps both of her hands around Quinn's wrist and hangs tightly for support; the blonde obliges by grasping the girl's hip. In everyone else's eyes however, it looks as if the petite diva is trying to get away from the Slytherin.

"Even with you-know-who gone, loyal Death Eaters are trying to knock my father off his steed. My father is a man of plans and I'm the weakest variable. If I don't keep my toes behind the line, it might be _my_ _life_ on the line." Quinn slowly releases her grip on Rachel's sweater. "You out of all people should understand that."

Rachel swallows a sudden lump in her throat as her eyes begin to water. She didn't suspect that the reason for Quinn's attachment to Dave is beyond marital statuses. Well, she _did_ suspect but she didn't think that a simple title like 'engaged' can mean life and death to people. To her girlfriend. "Quinn, I'm so-"

"You don't know Dave." Quinn moves her hand away slowly from Rachel because she hasn't let go of both of her clutches. The diva immediately releases her grip and tries to stand a little straighter. "You don't know how much he craves to be loved from the one he loves as much as I did. The difference is-" the Slytherin's ears perked and she frowns subtly. At a distance, they see Finn running towards them, shouting out threats to Quinn. She sighs. "The difference is, I'm lucky to have you."

"Does he crave it from you? Love?" One last doubt enters Rachel's mind.

"No. If it were, I wouldn't be with you. I would not have left him even if I have to pretend my whole life. I would sacrifice my happiness for him as he would for me."

"Get away from her!"

Quinn's eyes turn cold and steely green before she faces the boy with her wand on guard. Rachel senses the disturbed and frustrated atmosphere around the blonde; immediately, she clutches on to her own wand.

"Finn, it's alright. Fabray and I had a bit of a disagreement but we've-"

"You stay away from her, Fabray. If you know what's good for you." Finn ignores his fellow Gryffindor.

"You talk as if you know what's going on, airhead." Quinn is dangerously close to losing it. Rachel knows just one more trigger will set her off.

"You talk big, Fabray. Don't go around-"

"Expelliarmus!" Rachel casts her spell.

The courtyard is silent except for the clanking sound of Quinn's wand against the stony ground.

Quinn's eyes widened in disbelief before quickly turning into rage aimed at Rachel.

Dark hazelnut eyes widen in realization and before she can think further, she follows her heart and lunges forward.

A loud bang ensues at the courtyard.

* * *

><p>A loud thumping wakes her from her stupor. Haze begins to clear up as her vision returns. Rachel groans as she felt pain on her chest.<p>

"Rachel!" A familiar voice came closer. "How are you feeling?"

She squints her eyes and sees two shades of contrasting colour; blonde and brunette.

"Quinn?"

"She's uhh… also here," Sam says cautiously.

Rachel blinks her daze away and sees Blaine and Sam closest to her bed. She tries to sit up but electrifying pain shoots up immediately to her chest. Her right hand is automatically clutching at her throat.

From her peripheral vision, she sees sudden movement that goes unnoticed by her fellow Gryffindors.

Quinn is sitting with her eyes wide open in alert, straight and squared shoulders, as if ready to be by her side.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Blaine immediately asks as he tries to look for apparent injuries. "Finn really gave it his best shot, didn't he?"

Just like that, the air around them drops a couple of Celsius and a murderous aura is identified behind the boys. Funnily enough, Blaine and Sam seem to notice as they turn to look at each other before addressing the threat in the form of a blonde Slytherin.

Quinn, by appearance, seems to be skilfully pretending to be engrossed on the table beside her. Her aura says otherwise.

"Uhm…" Sam comes closer to Rachel. He whispers, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She blocked the spell from Hudson," Quinn's husky voice penetrates and answers the question for her girlfriend.

Rachel clears her throat before explaining, "It's her way of saying her gratitude."

Blaine doesn't look too convinced but when the Slytherin stands up, none of the Gryffindors asks Rachel anything else.

"Uhm, guys, would you mind excusing us for a while? I'm feeling better and I appreciate your concerns but I'll be back in the Gryffindor's common room in no time." She forces a wide grin to her friends.

"But Rachel-" There is something else in Sam's mind but it does not look like as if he is able to say it in front of Quinn.

"Sam, I assure you, I'll be fine."

Sam drops his voice and comes closer to Rachel. "Everyone saw the fight you had with her. I don't think it's a good idea-"

"I really, _really _appreciate your concern, but it's really not necessary."

Sam frowns at the reply. Something is definitely churning in his mind but he decides to follow his friend's wish.

"Come on, Blaine. We've got to get ready for tomorrow's exams."

When the infirmary only consists of the two lovers, Rachel sighs. "I think he's beginning to notice."

The blonde seems to be avoiding her gaze with pursed lips and a slight frown adorning her features.

"Baby, will you look at me?"

A pout forms on Quinn's lips.

"Puppy? Come here, please."

Furious green eyes still avoid the bed-ridden girl even though her legs are now carrying her closer.

"Pups?" Rachel intertwines her fingers with the Slytherin's.

"He's a marked man." Quinn declares as she finally makes eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Don't." She sighs. "Just don't."

"You shouldn't make a habit out of jumping in front of a target, Rae." There was a slight whine in the blonde's statement.

"I disarmed you. You didn't have your wand. You were a sitting duck."

"_You_ had your wand and yet you didn't use it."

Rachel shakes her head. "My reflex, I guess, was to use my body."

"You disarmed me pretty quickly," she said in an accusing tone.

"Because I _know_ you. I _felt_ you. It wasn't pure instinct. You were milliseconds before disintegrating him. I knew that for a fact." She fiddles with the pale fingers in her hands before bringing them up to her lips.

"After I'm finished with him-"

"Pups, just don't." Rachel sighs. "It's not worth it and I'm fine, as you can see."

Quinn doesn't answer signalling the end of that discussion.

The petite Gryffindor isn't sure of what she can do. Just as she thinks she has settled her girlfriend's jealousy issue, this happens. Though she is afraid to admit it, her girlfriend is probably actively targeting Finn's wellbeing now.

"Pups?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel knows that the very rare and few times that Quinn opens up is when she is pushed to the edge. Whether it is from sleepiness, exhaustion, anger or sadness, it is the only time the blonde truly speaks of her emotions. This latest outburst is the cause of both anger and sadness but she isn't quite sure what triggered them.

"I'm sorry I pushed you today. I'm sorry I pushed you about Dave." Rachel traces random shapes on the blonde's palm. "I'm sorry to hear-"

"No, no. It's… it's about time that you know anyway. We've been together for more than half a year and of course you'd question why I'm still 'engaged' to him." She sighs before contorting her face.

With great difficulty, Quinn Fabray apologizes for her abnormal behaviour towards Finn. She still wouldn't admit her jealousy as she struggles to explain her feelings towards the boy. It is not because Quinn does not trust Rachel with Finn, but she truly despises the boy.

Though her girlfriend has a difficult time apologizing, she seems to be having a blast when she is explaining why she can't stand Gryffindor's half-giant in great detail.

Rachel only smiles and shakes her head before beckoning her girlfriend closer as she sits up. She envelops the blonde in a hug before kissing her lips. "I love you," she whispers. She wipes the smudged lip-gloss from Quinn's lips before looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry about Dave." She changes the subject quickly knowing that she wouldn't get the same reply verbally. The look in adoring soft green eyes is enough for a reply.

"Me too." Quinn sighs.

"Maybe we can help him. Who does he like?"

"He doesn't want to be helped!" She grunts her frustration. "Which I think is a total Hippogriff crap because he tells me it's okay that I love you but he himself doesn't want to take the plunge for his own love."

Rachel's eyes widen by the Freudian slip and tries to immediately ignore it. She fails miserably however when she can't help the grin creeping up to her face. Quinn seems to also realize her slip-up and is now gaping at her diva.

Immediately, red invades pale neck up to her cheeks. "I-I-"

"Hey, hey-" Rachel envelops her girlfriend's cheeks, surprised at the glossy eyes that is thrown back at her. "Quinn-" Those pale pink lips quiver seconds between Rachel's plum ones. The taste of her lips seems to be different. Quinn seems unsure of herself.

Though it was a slip-up, Rachel knows that this is the first time that Quinn verbally expresses her feelings, while in a sober state that is.

"I love you too, Quinn," she feels the need to let her know. "So Dave has someone he likes but he doesn't want to take the leap. Is that right?" She changes the subject and tries to pretend that it is not a big deal for her. Quinn nods slowly and a mask replaces her features; the distance between them subtly increases. This is what the petite brunette fears.

"Hey, hey." Rachel pinches her pale cheek and pulls her back. "None of that. So tell me about Dave."

"He's scared he'll be rejected," Quinn mutters.

"But that's love, Pups. As you and Santana have previously stated, you either 'go all out' or don't at all." Rachel's hand rests against Quinn's cheek; the blonde visibly leans against the touch.

"Dave and I have a lot more at stake if people find out."

"That _is_ a tricky one." Rachel ponders whom exactly Dave is interested in. "I might be able to help. You know, do a little digging and see whether whoever she is, is open to someone like him."

"Don't bother." Quinn pouts.

She sighs at the response. "Okay… so what did you want to tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"You asked me to meet you at the common study room. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh… Buckbeak's going to be executed next Friday."

It only takes that piece of information to get the gears in Rachel's mind turning. The outburst that they had at the courtyard wasn't solely motivated by Quinn's jealousy. It was also sadness that drove the blonde to her tipping point. That and Rachel's own exhaustion and worries of exams made a very unpleasant outcome.

"Ah." Twinkles in hazelnut orbs indicate understanding.

"I hate Draco," the blonde adds.

"He has his father's support with the ministry to execute Buckbeak. Can't you ask your-"

"Father thinks it's insignificant. He doesn't want to have anything to do with it."

"But hypothetically, couldn't he pull a few strings at the ministry too?"

"He could. But he doesn't want to deal with Lucius."

"Lucius?"

"Malfoy. Draco's father. The Malfoys have always been giving us a rough time. Lucius never like to be second best and daddy kind of beat him in that sense. Remember last year? With the chamber of secrets?"

"Yea." She nods. "What about it?"

"Lucius started it."

Horror flashes across Rachel's expressions. "He did? How? How could he?"

"Long story short. He just wants to be better than daddy. He was the one who planted the key in school." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"So is it true? What they say about… you-know-who rising to power?"

Quinn looks bewildered. "Forget I said all that."

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't just throw all that to me and expect me to forget it. Now answer my question," Rachel demands.

"Want me to help you forget it?" A playful smile adorned that blonde's face.

"Don't you dare, Fabray." She glared at her playful girlfriend.

"I'm kidding. Wouldn't do that to you." She falls silent for a while. "I don't know, Rae." Hazel eyes looked up at her. "Father tells me not to think about and says to wait for evidence. But there's just… this feeling." She frowns and looks troubled. "Events with that Potter kid just makes me think that the Dark Lord is back."

Rachel listens tentatively as she senses fear and worry emitting from Quinn. She pretends not to acknowledge it.

"I feel like there are things that go on in this school that we don't know about," the blonde continues.

Rachel pulls Quinn into a hug and rests her head comfortably on the blonde's shoulder. She plants a soft kiss on the pale cheek and whispers, "Sometimes, it's best that secrets remain as secrets."

A quite humming emits from her lover. She seems to be thinking about something but Rachel thinks that a lot has happened today that needs to be processed first.

"I love you, Quinn." She feels hands rake up her back and fully embraces her in return.

* * *

><p>For the most part, the exams for Defence Against the Dark Arts were relatively easy. Rachel is certain of her answers and even her practical exam went smoothly. She can't say the same for her ex-boyfriend though. Red Caps, small goblin-like, dwarf creatures who love bloodshed, were wilder than usual. Finn tried his best to counterattack them but they seemed determined to bring him down. Examiners had to intervene to stop the attack. Finn was relatively unhurt after the incident.<p>

They still have one extra exam and it is to cast the patronus charm for additional points.

"And may I inquire what you seem to be so happy about, Santana?" Rachel tries to stop her nervous pacing.

"Shut it, midge. I'm getting myself all fired up for today's practical exam." The Latina grins.

"Are you referring to the bonus points? The patronus charms?"

"I practiced all night last night."

That explains her jittery movements and shifty eyes, Rachel thinks. "Are you alright, San?"

"Hell yeah, I am, Berry. Finally perfected my patronus."

"You did?" Rachel's eyes widen with surprise as a little twinge of jealousy arose. She hasn't been practicing her patronus charm because she doesn't want to see a dementor anywhere near Quinn. Her confidence drops; she isn't sure whether she'll be able to produce another corporeal patronus again, one that takes the form of an animal.

"What's your animal?"

"Don't wanna say, hobbit. It'll be a surprise for everyone and I've got a badass one at that, too."

* * *

><p>Rachel waits as animal sounds erupt from different sides of the Great Hall. She sees the elegant howling of a wolf and smiles at the familiar creature. For some reason, the presence of the predator calms her panic, even if it appears only for a few seconds.<p>

Her best friend is up. Santana looks confident in her strides but seems to lose it as fast as she gained it when she is told to stand in front of a wardrobe.

By this time, only a few students are left to perform the additional points, the patronus charm. Rachel is one of them.

Santana looks cautious as she raises her wand towards the offending furniture as it rattles violently.

"Whenever you're ready, miss Lopez," the examiner informs.

The Gryffindor nods subtly to him. The door is then open and it releases cold smoke before a familiar hooded figure glides out of the closet.

"Ex-" her usually confident voice trembles at the sight, "Expecto Patronum!"

Silver haze emerges from the tip of her wand. The ends of her lips quirk upwards a split second before her jaw drops. Her patronus is feeble.

"Expecto Patronum!" She tries again.

The dementor seems to mock her as it comes closer to the Gryffindor. Examiners' eyes and wands are at the ready for assistance.

Santana quickly loses confidence and staggers backwards.

"Expecto Patronum!" An examiner casts and a jet of silver blasted the creature back into hiding.

Silence fills the arena and with desperation-laced words, Santana turns back to the examiners. "Let me try again! I can do it!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lopez, but everyone only gets one chance to try and perform the patronus. It wouldn't be fair for the others. You have to give yourself on the back though, you've managed to-"

"I can do better! I promise you, I can make an animal out of my patronus."

Santana isn't allowed to try once again. She bursts out of the Great Hall with her eyes brimming with tears.

Rachel is torn between waiting for her turn to cast the Patronus charm and chasing her best friend. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before running after the Latina.

She barely makes it outside the Great Hall when she feels a sharp tug on her elbow.

"Where are you going?" whispers a husky voice.

"Santana needs me-"

"But- you still haven't-"

"Pups, just- I'll just be a minute. I won't be far. Tell me when it's nearly my turn, okay?"

"But Vee-" Hazel eyes dart around the Hall. It is fortunate that most people are too concentrated on keeping their happiness level up.

"You'll find a way." Rachel turns towards the door. "You always do, Pups. I have to get to Santana before she goes off too far."

Quinn hesitantly nods and with that, the Gryffindor takes off.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to find Santana. The Latina is slumped right outside the Hall with her knees pulled up as she wraps her arms around them. Many students were going through the corridor but none took notice of the sad Santana.

"San?"

"I was fine last night."

Rachel sighs as she takes a seat next to her best friend. "What happened in there?"

"That dementor was sleazy. It brought my family into my mind." She turns her head towards Rachel. "It was mocking me. It kept telling me that I'll never be as good as my brothers because I'm with Brittany-"

"Santana, you can't judge people by whoever they're dating-"

"You can if you're my family. You out of all people should know that, Berry."

Rachel sighs. "Did you think of a happy feeling the whole time you were faced with the dementor?"

The Latina nods.

"Then how did those irrational images enter your mind?"

"Because my happy thought was of Brittany."

Rachel sees Santana clenches her fists against her own legs and her shoulder starts to shake.

"Oh San…" she wraps her arms around her best friend and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make her proud. She was in there, did you see?"

"Yea, I saw." Rachel left out the part about seeing Brittany's dejected look right after Santana left the Great Hall. "Look, this was just a bonus point. I know you'll pass your defence against the dark arts exams with ease."

"It's not about the bonus point, Ber-"

"She'll understand, you know," she interrupts.

They hear someone's steady footsteps approaching towards them. Rachel looks up to see her girlfriend expressionless.

Santana finally looks up and scoffs. "Came here to gloat, Fabray?"

"Ten minutes." The blonde ignores the Latina's remark.

Rachel turns to her fellow Gryffindor. "Look, I know it's hard but Brittany knows." She stands up and dusts her skirt. "We'll talk more later, wish me luck on mine."

Rachel leaves her best friend. Someone begins matching her step beside her. She frowns. "Wouldn't it look suspicious if you were to come back to the Great Hall with me? After all, you have no further business in the examination arena."

"Puck thinks I'm with you to ruin your mood," the blonde replies easily. "You're about to be tested on a spell that needs happiness."

"Hmm… so the same old?" Rachel sighs. "We can only be seen in public if everyone thinks the worst of you."

"I don't mind, really."

She sends a quick glance to the side to observe her girlfriend. Something is different but she can't pinpoint exactly what it is. Her eyebrows tighten.

"What is it?" Quinn asked after feeling scanned.

"Something is different about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Rachel stops and turns towards her girlfriend as she taps her chin in contemplation.

Without other options, Quinn grabs the diva's upper arm and drags her back on track. "Can you try and figure it out later? You're about to miss your exam, you know."

Brown doe eyes widen in realization as she squeaks her surprise.

* * *

><p>"Miss Rachel Berry?"<p>

"Present."

"Yes, please take your place in front of the wardrobe."

"Of course."

The examiners are still busy from noting down the previous students scores when Rachel's eyes sought comfort in familiar glazed clear green eyes. She smiles weakly at the blonde.

Quinn smiles back and winks at her before scanning the Hall.

Rachel frowns in confusion.

She sees the blonde's hands clasped in front of her mouth. Slowly, she curls her fingers in except for her index fingers and thumbs. She moves her hands away from each other while keeping the index finger and thumbs still attached, forming a triangle. She keeps her index fingers straight as she bends her thumbs a little inward. Quinn points her joined index fingers towards Rachel, before tipping it downwards, showing her nervous girlfriend a simple heart. The blonde smiles encouragingly.

Rachel's eyes widen with delight as she looks around for anyone else that notices their behaviour. She clenches her wand and clasps her other hand to her mouth to try to stifle her giddiness.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Berry."

"Right." Rachel closes her eyes and her mind is transported to back when she was at the astronomy tower. At sunrise with Quinn wrapped around her arms, those lazy glowing golden eyes looked back at her. 'She loves me'.

When she opens her eyes, she is immediately faced with the familiar cryptic icy feelings dementors always give her. However, this time, she smiles at the sight. Warm thoughts and giddiness takes over and she realizes something.

Quinn is beginning to take the steps; they're no longer baby-steps either.

"Expecto Patronum!" She casts.

Chirping is heard in the Great Hall as silvery smog encompasses the arena. Hazel eyes glow in pride.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Rachel screams in surprise when she is lifted off the ground and twirled around. "Pups!" She giggles.<p>

"It's a nightingale." Quinn look up, still holding the petite girl in the air.

"A what?" Rachel smiles fondly as she runs her fingers through blonde mane. "Did you run here?"

"Yes." The blonde nods frantically. "It's a nightingale, Vee."

"What is?"

"The bird. Your patronus."

"It is?"

"Yeah, I have one at home. Daisy annoys the hell out of me during summer but once I'm up, she has the most beautiful chirps compared to my other birds." Quinn finally lets Rachel down. "Kind of like you, Vee."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Fabray."

"It's a compliment." The blonde pecks her lips chastely. "Otherwise, I would've killed that bird a long time ago."

"Quinn!"

"I'm kidding!"

Rachel wraps her arms around pale neck. "I can't believe it could happen again. I thought that it was a once in a lifetime occurrence-"

"I can produce patronuses time and time again, why couldn't you-"

"Because it's you and it's me. We're just… my weakness has always been that spell." Rachel rests her head on the crook of the blonde's neck, finally relaxing when she smells that familiar scent of flower. She's still unable to name the flower and Quinn has refused to tell her.

"And thank you, by the way," Rachel whispers.

"For what?"

"The hand gesture you made." She says, referring to the heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn says in a robotic tone. "Ow! You bit me!" Quinn tries to move away from the tiny Gryffindor but she holds her firmly. The blonde rubs her shoulder.

Rachel hums contently in Quinn's embrace and mumbles out, "I love you," against Quinn's collarbone.

* * *

><p>Rachel doesn't have any exams to write on Friday the first week. However, Quinn does. Astronomy.<p>

Fingers tap impatiently against stone tiles. Patience has never been one of Rachel's strong points and she is completely bored out of her mind as she waits for her girlfriend to finish her practical exam.

Someone must have sense her trouble. A few minutes later, she hears footsteps approaching her position and she envelops herself in an invisibility charm. Students look tired as they pass by her. Some are talking about the planets they were supposed to analyze in the exam; some look like they can sleep on the spot.

Rachel slowly and stealthily walks the opposite direction of where the others are heading. She is not able to wait much longer to see her girlfriend. She smiles giddi-

She let out a sharp gasp when she sees whom she has just bumped into. Blood drains from her face and she has difficulties swallowing.

"Whoa, sorry," a boy clutching his eye mumbles.

Finn pats the statue on Rachel's left, just missing the petite girl by an inch. "Oh… just a statue…" He mumbles as he continues walking.

The lone Gryffindor bites the back of her knuckle to stop herself from expelling any sounds. It is only after she isn't able to hear any other footsteps that she is able to release a deep breath.

"Close call." She doesn't even want to think about what would happen if Finn actually finds out that she is sneaking up to the astronomy tower after curfew.

She walks up the stairs to the tower to find a smug look upon a moonlit pale face. Rachel rolls her eyes as she tries to play it cool by folding her arms.

"Fancy seeing you here," the blonde starts.

"Hmm…" she runs her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. "I have a certain affinity towards this place," she plays along.

"How so?" Quinn folds her hands behind her back and starts approaching the petite brunette.

Rachel adjusts the nearest telescope and pretends to look through it. "Oh, I don't know. Certain events. Warm memories. Special people…"

"People?" The blonde fakes indignant.

The Gryffindor bites her lip in anticipation as she feels arms wrap around her stomach. "Person?"

"Person?" Husky voice purrs right beside Rachel's ear, causing the latter to involuntarily flutter her eyes.

She intertwines their fingers and leans back against the embrace. "Certain sweetheart?"

"Better."

Rachel hums contently when she feels soft kisses against her neck.

"Guess which planet we were supposed discuss," Quinn snuggles against her petite girlfriend.

"Hmm…" Rachel smiles. "Mercury?" she teases.

"Nope. Uranus- Ow!" Quinn giggles when her hand is slapped.

"Very mature, Fabray."

"You find me amusing."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Pups."

"I'm not. And not to sound boastful or anything, but I think I might have aced this paper."

"And why is that?"

"We had to write about Venus' moons." She bites Rachel's shoulder playfully. "And since that's all I study about…"

Rachel giggles as she reaches for Quinn's cheek. "And since you're a very eager student, I think you might have aced this one too."

Soft lips meet chastely.

"Hi." Rachel smiles.

"I didn't get my real 'hi' kiss," her girlfriend complains.

She giggles once more and turns her head to accommodate the blonde. "Well, come here, silly."

Though one of Rachel's hands is trapped between pale ones, the other is free to explore. One thing she learned about Quinn is that the Slyterin loves her hair being played with. Rachel takes the opportunity to run her fingernails through blonde hair and feels the desired effect.

One of Quinn's hands begins exploring her body. She smiles when she feels sneaky fingers moves ever so slowly up her torso.

Rachel grabs a fistful of hair and gently tugs, earning a moan from the blonde. She parts her lips and soon after, a languid dance between tongues wakes something at the pit of her stomach.

A pleading moan and jolts of tingles shoots down when she realizes that Quinn is massaging her breast. Her toes curl when she realizes where the blonde's other hand is heading.

As much as she wants it, she drags the hand that has been teasing her waistband upwards, under her top, causing goosebumps alone the way.

She hears satisfied moans emitting from the back of Quinn's throat and she cannot imagine a sexier sound. She smiles.

"Merlin's balls!"

The sound drains the blood from Rachel's body and ice cold sweat begins to seep in. Eyes shoot open to see shocked yet cautious hazel eyes looking back at her.

Rachel's first instinct is to push her girlfriend away and deny everything. She passes the first step and successfully moves Quinn away from her but before another word slips out of her mouth, one look at the intruder kills any argument she has prepared.

"Rachel, you-"

Before the Gryffindor can reply, out of her peripheral vision, she sees a wand whipped out and pointed straight at the trespasser.

"Quinn! No!"

She positions herself between the offending weapon and the potential victim.

"Rachel, out of the way," the blonde commands dangerously.

"Quinn, no, we can talk about this-"

"He saw, Rae-"

"Let's explain it to-"

"Memory Modification charms won't take that lo-"

"Quinn! Just give him a chance!"

Hazel eyes are shifts nervously to hers before moving back to their targets.

"Quinn…"

The Slytherin looks conflicted by the way she narrows her eyebrows and purses her lips.

"Pups?" Her hand slowly reaches for Quinn's. When the blonde doesn't react, she envelops her hand and brings down the weapon. The petite Gryffindor takes a shallow breath of relief.

'One down, one more to go,' she thinks as she turns towards her friend.

"Sam."

The boy has his hands up in surrender.

"Sam?" Rachel pleads softly. She feels the energy emitting from her girlfriend and Quinn is in a highly cautious state that she knows, if something were to surprise them, the Slytherin would not hesitate in attacking anything nearby.

The boy visibly swallows a nervous gulp. "Rachel?" he asks warily.

"First off," she cleared her throat, "promise me not to make any sudden movements."

He nods slowly. "Promise."

Her hands are beginning to sweat as her head begins to feel dizzy. She doesn't know how to deal with the situation. Her friend has just caught her making out with her supposed worst enemy and her girlfriend is a millisecond away from reacting. How she will react, Rachel doesn't even want to know.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." She turns towards her Slytherin. "You will go back to your dormitory while I talk about this _calmly_ with Sam."

Hazel eyes harden considerably at the petite Gryffindor. "No."

"Quinn, trust me in this. Currently, you are in no state whatsoever to be discussing such a delicate subject-"

"I am."

"Pu-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"This will be so much easier if you-"

"I don't trust him-"

"I do-"

"You trusted Hudson-"

"Quinn! This is not the time for your jealous streak-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Silence fills the tower as the two hardheaded girls stare each other down. Rachel has no plans to give up her argument of sending Quinn to bed and to calmly talk to Sam about their situation. However, there is a flicker of fear and anxiety emitting from the Slytherin and hazel eyes seem to plead for this one chance for Rachel to back down.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

The two girls turn to look at the presence they nearly forgot.

Still with two hands in the air, Sam nervously repeats, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Rachel feels abnormally dizzy and lightheaded as she plops herself down on the stony steps. She buries her head in her hands. She feels like crying. She feels like burying herself with blankets on her comfy warm bed and sleep. She lets out a frustrated whine and looks up.

"You can put your hands down, Sam." Rachel bites her lip.

The boy slowly lowers his hands but on the other side of the tower, Quinn is still in a very tense state. Her stiff stature emits anxiety and Rachel isn't sure how to deal with it.

"Come sit down, Sam." She pats the empty spot next to her.

He takes a wary glance at Quinn before gradually walking over to Rachel.

"Pups?" She offers her hand to her girlfriend.

Quinn ignores her as her steel cold eyes follow Sam.

"Puppy?" Rachel tries again.

Sam sits down next to Rachel but leaves a considerable amount of space between them. He looks up and smiles nervously at Quinn.

The petite brunette sighs as she pulls her friend by the upper arm to sit closer to her.

Suddenly, the night air turns colder than it has been in the past hour. Both Gryffindors turn their heads to the source and sure enough, Quinn's hand clenches around her wand tighter and jaw squares, ready to attack.

"Quinn."

Hazel eyes blink out of her daze before pocketing her wand in her pants.

Rachel turns towards Sam and takes a deep breath.

"This is not what it seems like."

From the back of her head, she hears an outburst of laughter. She whips back to Quinn and silences her with a glare. The blonde scoffs and folds her arms.

She huffs and begins again. "Okay, I'll rephrase that. Yes, it is what it seems."

Sam looks nervous as he fidgets under the stare of her girlfriend.

"Ignore her and ask me what you want to know." Rachel waves her hand towards Quinn.

"How long?" Sam finally asks.

"Sometime November last year. But we… fooled around… since the beginning of this school year."

"Wait, so you cheated on Finn?"

"No! I am not the type to cheat on someone and I would never do that to Finn."

Quinn scoffs.

"Pups, stop it." Rachel glares at her. The blonde puts her hands up in surrender. "No." She turns back to her friend. "I did not cheat on Finn per se. I- I fell out of love. Quinn just made me realize that."

"How did she get you away from Finn?" Sam asks.

He seems to realize to late that it was the wrong question to ask when all of a sudden, he feels a wand poking his neck.

"Quinn!"

"What's wrong with me?" Dangerous unwavering husky voice murmurs.

Sam gulps. "Nothing. It's just that… how did you two… I mean… you're a Slytherin and she's a Gryffin-"

Quinn looks like she's pushing her wand into his neck.

"Quinn, don't hurt him."

"Just- when? How did you even-" Sam stops.

Rachel smiles in understanding and lowers Quinn's hand down. "Quinn, he's only asking how we got together. Sam has a tendency to voice his opinions in a way that can be easily misunderstood."

Sam nods quickly. "Yeah, that."

"Mind your own business," Quinn barks.

"Mind your manners, Puppy," Rachel pulls the blonde down to sit next to her. "So, well, how do I start?" She hooks her hair behind her ear. For some reason, she's excited to share her love story with Sam. Maybe it's because she considers him a good friend and that she _has_ wanted to tell him about Quinn because he has covered for her for a while now. A good deed should never go unrewarded.

"Rae-" Quinn whines behind her.

"It's okay, Pups, I trust him and he's not going to tell anyone about us," she reassures.

"But…" Quinn sounds like she was pouting.

"It'll be fine. Right, Sam?" she prods him and gestures at her girlfriend.

Sam nods with a sincere smile on his face. "I really won't tell anyone. Especially because you two are like, polar opposites but hey, love is love."

At the mention of love, tension slowly disappears.

"It began in muggle studies class," Rachel begins and though Quinn is facing away from the Gryffindors, the brunette intertwines their hands nevertheless. "Fate laid a hand and made us partners in that moment."

Quinn scoffs. "As far as I remember, you ran from one side of the classroom to the other to be partnered up with me."

"Believe me, Pups, I have the memories of an elephant and therefore would not mistake a simple scenario."

"You picked up your books up the moment Snape threatened the class with points and sat right in front-"

"Alright! That precise moment is not that important! Fate laid a hand and now we're together." She huffs.

They talk through the night. Well, Rachel does most of the talking and Sam seems to be fine with the two of them together. He'd laugh at nonsensical jabs between the girls and put in his own teases against Rachel.

It turns out, Sam went back to the astronomy tower because he left his telescope.

It is when they wanted to part that Rachel finally feels relieved.

"So you know." Sam helps both girls up. "Since, I'm, you know, fine with the two of you and since, you know…"

Quinn's eyes narrow in a challenge. Rachel is confused.

"As promised, I won't say anything about the two of you, but you know, I'm…"

"Spit it out," Quinn demands.

"Would you two make out- Ouch!"

Rachel giggles as Sam nurses the back of his head due to Quinn's reflex. "Just so you know, though I very much disapprove, her idea of fun is violence."

"Good to know." He smiles nervously.

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel is not worried would be a lie. Ever since Finn accidentally hexed her, Quinn has been keeping quiet about her enormous dislike of the boy. She has also seen Finn in a series of unfortunate events such as the black eye she saw at the astronomy tower. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and the final piece to the puzzle comes the next day.<p>

Rachel sees Finn being rushed to the infirmary for throwing up frogs. How he received that jinx is unknown to everyone, except for a suspecting brown-eyed Gryffindor. It was the last straw.

During breakfast, she trudges up to the Slytherin table and bangs the table. A certain blonde arches her eyebrow in amusement.

"I need to talk to you." Rachel narrows her eyes in accusation.

Quinn keeps calm and sips her drink before continuing. "Why would I spend my time talking to you?"

Rachel knows that the statement is part of their act, however it doesn't hurt any less coming out of the mouth of the one she loves.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Quinn sighs and begrudgingly stands up before following her tiny girlfriend out the Great Hall. They pass Santana and just before they reach outside, they hear her cough out, "whipped."

Rachel leads them both to the infirmary and the closer the reach their destination, the slower Quinn's legs move. Once they reach the outside of the hospital wing, she turns and pokes her taller girlfriend on the chest. "Fix it. They haven't been able to find a cure."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn purses her lips.

"You've been behind his bad luck," she states. "I don't know how you did them, but I know you're the mastermind."

The blonde stays silent.

"Quinn, you're going overboard with-"

"He _hurt_ you, Rachel," she hisses.

"So you admit to-"

"I did not say anything."

Rachel folds her arms and defies the stare from the hazel-eyed Slytherin. She moves impeccably closer. "Tell me you didn't do all this."

"I." Quinn grits her teeth. "Did. Not. Put. The. Pills. In. His. Breakfast."

"Dave then?"

Quinn narrows her eyes, urging her to drop the subject.

"Puck?

Quinn breathes heavily through her nose.

"Puck," she states. "Fix it."

The blonde doesn't move.

"Fix it now or I will assure you that things between us will be ugly."

The blonde squints her eyes in a glare, as if saying, 'you wouldn't dare.'

Rachel challenges with a raised eyebrow, 'try me.'

A frustrated grunt emits from the blonde as she palms her head. She looks back up to her short girlfriend as if making sure that she's not imagining things.

"Now, Quinn."

"Fine!" she bellows. Rachel flinches at the volume but stands strong.

Quinn disappears behind the infirmary doors for a couple of minutes. Rachel waits patiently as she leans against a wall for her girlfriend to come back out with good news.

She hears screams and a loud smack from within the room and grows worried.

A few minutes later, the blonde comes out with the biggest dissatisfied pout decorating her face.

"Done," she grumbles.

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" Rachel smiles and moves closer.

The blonde refuses to look at her and keeps her glare at the moving staircase.

"You _know_ that I don't condone violence nor do I condone unfair play. You hexed him in ways that he didn't know that you were the perpetrator. You also interfered with his education- don't give me that look. I know that red caps were because of you and I don't approve of that, Quinn."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because you're targeting him. If you were targeting, say, Santana, I would do the same thing, Pups."

Quinn sighs in defeat.

"Come on." Rachel smiles. She reaches for the blonde's fingers, "For that, you deserve a little-"

"Rachel!" Finn comes out of the infirmary with a smile after seeing her. He turns and sees her counterpart. "Fabray," he growls.

With a swish of her wand, Quinn knocks him off his feet.

"Quinn!" Rachel is shocked to see her girlfriend hex her ex.

"I'm not interfering with his education and now he knows that it's me." Quinn states coldly at the fallen boy, "Your attempt to attack me was a big mistake."

She turns and leaves the two Gryffindors behind.

"You should really stay away from her, Rachel. She's dangerous." Finn rubs the back of his head as he stands back up.

"Finn, please stay out of my relationships with people and don't talk as if you know what is going on. I don't know how many more times I need to say that to you for you to understand."

* * *

><p>She squeals her hardest when a she feels a tug by her hand. "Brittany!" She identifies the blonde fury. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Santana and Quinn are wrestling next to the quidditch pitch. I saw them through the window," an out of breath Brittany quickly explains.

"What?!" Her eyes widen. "Again?" she sighs as she follows her friend out into the Hogwarts school ground.

They bound to a place behind the castle, near the black lake. As they get closer, two familiar distinct voices are heard spouting offensive words out.

Rachel exhales in frustration when she sees her girlfriend in a tangle with her best friend. "Quinn!"

The blonde ignores her and blocks an oncoming fist from her rival.

"You cheap cheater, Fabray!"

"What are _you_ complaining about?"

"Because of _you_, I can't conjure a patronus!" Brittany easily pulls the fiery Latina from the ground like a rag doll. "Let me go!"

Quinn dusts her pants as she gets up. Before anyone realizes, the blonde leaps towards at Santana. Rachel, seeing the action, whips out her wand. "Incarcerous!"

A rope begins to tangle itself around the blonde's legs up to her arms. However, since she is leaping, she falls forward once the rope secures its hold. Seeing the Quinn's descending body, Rachel dives forward to cushion the fall.

The petite diva flinches at the sudden weight on top of her. Her girlfriend tries to wiggle her way out of the embrace but Rachel keeps her locked tight.

Quinn sighs. "You should really stop using your tiny body as a shield, you know," she mumbles as she tries to hide her face between the crook of the diva's neck.

"What is with you lately? You seem to be conflicting with just about everyone I know."

"They just can't keep their noses out of my business." She tries to struggle her way out of the trap again.

"Will you stop fighting everything for once?"

Quinn grumbles her disagreement.

"Ey! We had a deal, Fabray!" Santana still struggles against Brittany's hold. "Let me go, Brit."

Rachel narrows her eyebrows. "What deal?" she questions Quinn.

"Berry, why didn't you tell me that the ice bitch slapped you?"

"What are you referring to, Santana?"

"I'm talking about how this white ass motherfucker blew up after the quidditch game that _she_ lost-"

An imaginary light bulb goes off in her head. "Santana, that is really none of your concern. Quinn and I have settled the matter a long time ago."

"But she and I had a deal. Doesn't matter when it happened, if one of us hurts our girlfriend, that's a free pass to an ass-whooping." The Latina finally starts to calm down.

Rachel looks at hazel eyes in question. "You what?"

She is met with the blonde's side of the face.

The Gryffindor moves her girlfriend on the ground and starts dusting her skirt. "Santana, there's no need for violence to settle violence."

"Well, brace yourself my little gnome, you're going to want to hit her yourself once you find out what happened during our practice run with the boggarts."

"What are you talking about?" The confused diva eyes her girlfriend.

"Santana, shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

"Shut it Fabray!"

Rachel pushes Quinn off of her and dusts her skirt. "Right, I demand an answer right here and right now."

"Your little white ass girlfriend staged the dementor attack the day we all practiced together!" Santana is practically fuming.

"She what?"

"Go on! Tell her your so-called plan to get her to produce a patronus!"

"Pups, what is she talking about?"

"This has nothing to do with that, and you know it, Lopez."

"Santana, yes, Quinn did slap me that time after the quidditch game, but it was nothing intentionally harming. Quinn would never do that to me and I hope that you understand that too."

"How could you forgive her so easily? If you believe that she cares about you as much as she claims, she wouldn't have slapped you!"

"I trust Quinn with my life. She had no intention of hurting me. What she did was a reaction to what I did, San." Rachel moves towards Santana. "What I understand is that people do things that they don't mean when they're angry, upset, furious, that they regret afterwards. All you know is that Quinn slapped me. But did you know what Quinn felt afterwards? Santana, I know my girlfriend enough to tell you that it was a mistake that she would never make again." She puts her hands on her hips. "Plus, I happen to appreciate that drama of it."

"Just drop it, Santana." Quinn says from where she is laying.

"To hell with this. I don't need your help, Fabray." With that, she starts walking back towards the castle with Brittany following closely behind her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and looks at her now surrendered and idle girlfriend. She undoes her spell and in an instant the ropes, that were holding the blonde hostage, disappear.

"Will you tell me what this is all about?" Rachel takes a seat right next to her unmoving, faced-down-flat-on-the-ground girlfriend.

"No."

"Come on. What is this about staging a dementor attack. As far as I'm concerned, I was a part of that practice so I believe that I'm entitled to know what happened and what my best friend meant."

Quinn stays completely still. "No."

"You're being difficult again, Pups. Can you just tell me?" Rachel puts her hand on Quinn's back and rakes her fingers up the blonde wavy hair. "Please?" She pauses, "I promise I won't be mad."

"You will."

"If you know that I'll be mad, why did you do it?"

"Was for your own good."

"What do you mean?" Rachel tries to overturn her girlfriend only for Quinn to sit up straight by herself. She repositions herself so that she is now sitting right in front of the Slytherin.

A small pout decorates Quinn's lips. "I know how you work."

Rachel raises her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I just know you." The blonde shrugs.

"Okay? And what does that have anything to do with what we're trying to discuss right now?"

The Slytherin puffed her cheeks. "I know how you'd be the first in line to protect anyone you care about."

"Hmm… so?"

"You were having trouble with your patronus." She pauses.

"Okay, then?" Rachel prods.

"I knew that if someone were in danger by a dementor, you'd be the first to react."

Rachel tries to digest what the blonde said.

"That day we were all practicing together, I left the wardrobe open for the boggart to come out."

"So you purposefully put yourself in danger so that I would save your behind?"

"Hmm."

"You're sneaky you know that." Rachel glares at her. "So what's that got to do with Santana?"

"I never meant to put Santana in that kind of state. I miscalculated. Santana wasn't supposed to disarm me. Brittany told me that ever since that day, her boggarts been turning into me suffering in front of her. It all stemmed out of her guilt. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty about me."

"Did you realize how worried I was about you?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I do, but you became stronger because you overcame your worry and acted upon your true strength," Quinn quickly supplies. "You always doubted your strength, but I never do."

"Pups, this is your wellbeing we're talking about!" Rachel shakes her head in disbelief.

"Brittany was there, the boggart wouldn't have gotten far."

"But she didn't do anything!"

"She would've, but you reacted first." Quinn smiles as she reaches for Rachel's hand.

Rachel retracts her hand, effectively rejecting the blonde's advances. "No, you explain it to me, right now, Fabray!"

"What's with 'Fabray'? Look, I was just sick of Santana rubbing it in my face! It's her own fault that she couldn't conjure a corporeal patronus. I gave her the ladders to reach it but in the end, it's all up to her. Then all of a sudden, she blames me for everything that she couldn't do."

"What are you talking about? You're skipping a lot of things."

Quinn sighs. "Look, Santana is a prideful person. She doesn't like it when people help her."

"Yes, that much I know."

"This is pretty much all about Santana's ego, Vee." Quinn sighs. "The day I prepared myself to get attacked by dementors for you to show your patronus, was the day Santana also got traumatized by what she thought she did to me. I never planned for that to happen." Quinn sighs. "Remember that day when both she and I started limping because she wanted to apologize to me?"

"Hmm. I hated the both of you for that."

"Hmm… In my eyes, there was nothing to apologize for. The only way to get rid of her guilt towards me was if I established the fact that there was nothing to apologize for. In the end, we settled it with fists and laughs to show her that I was fine. That we were fine. That we were all back to how things were."

"I'll never understand your friendship."

Quinn shrugs. "I suggested to Brittany to go out with her the day before her patronus exam. It actually did the trick. She was happy when she went in, remember?"

"Yeah. But she didn't end up creating a corporeal patronus."

"That had nothing to do with me. Brittany told me last night that her patronus is a shark."

Rachel is surprised. "Santana can already conjure a corporeal patronus?"

Quinn smiles widely. "Yeah. Without the psychological burden of guilt towards me and being happy with Brittany, it just pushed her mentally to be strong."

Rachel pulls Quinn by the ear. "So what happened today, Fabray?"

"Auwa!" The blonde moves closer to the brunette. "She found out."

"About?"

"Everything. About the dementor attack on me. About Brittany's date. I told you Santana's a prideful person. Of course her ego wouldn't take any of that. So I told her about the slap after the quidditch tournament so that she has more reason not to feel bad about what happened."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"In her head, it does. In her head, if I'm not a good companion to you, she'll never see me as anyone above her. Therefore she wouldn't have to feel as though she owes me anything."

"Because she doesn't think that you're someone who had helped her."

"Yep."

Rachel takes a deep breath and gets up. "I'm dating a mastermind…"

"What?"

"Stop being so complicated!"

"I'm not!" Quinn stands up and levels with her girlfriend.

"Then stop strategizing your moves to future benefit your or people around you. Just let it go!" Rachel points her index finger at her girlfriend. "No more planning behind my back."

"But, Vee-"

"No buts."

"However?"

Rachel glared.

"Come on, Vee. It doesn't harm anyone and-"

"Doesn't harm anyone?" Rachel touched Quinn's upper cheekbone.

"Ow!"

"I dare you to say that again."

Quinn purses her lips and looks away. "It's a little bruise."

"It's a bruise on your face. Do you not understand why I don't condone violence? How would you feel if I were the one with the bruise? It's not only the act of hurting someone that I find inhumane, but it's also the damage that is done. How would you react if one day I limp my way up to the astronomy tower, hmm?"

Quinn mumbles.

"I can't hear you."

"I'd kill the person who did that to you."

"Then you'd affect people who loves that person and they'd come after you. It'd be an endless circle of revenge." Rachel is pinching both Quinn's cheeks harshly. "I have this urge to slap you right now but I will stand by my words."

"How is this not violence?" Quinn gives her a toothy grin.

"If you can handle a punch, you can handle a pinch. You're just so frustrating. I _know_ you. You get too excited in your strategies. You have hidden agendas you feel you need to accomplish." Rachel sighs heavily and palms both Quinn's cheeks. "I'm terrified of the day that your plans will fatally backfire. Do you not know how much you mean to me?"

Quinn tilts her head slightly and offers a soft smile. "It won't, Vee." She wraps her arms around the tiny blonde. "I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Rachel does not have Care of Magical Creatures exam and has the afternoon free. Quinn, on the other hand, is trapped behind the doors of the Great Hall to sit her written exam. The Gryffindor initially wants to wait for her girlfriend but the examination regulations are quite strict. No students are to be found loitering around the Great Hall during exams with fear of communication to the students who are participating in the tests.<p>

The sun is bright and Rachel decides to take a walk down to the lake with the hopes that she would rid of her mind from studying. Quinn has been telling her to take it easy and stop worrying about her grades so much and to just start enjoying what the time they currently have as students.

"David?" Rachel smiles, effectively breaking the boy out of his reverie.

The boy only looks up and nods in acknowledgment.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure."

She settles herself on a rock facing the boy. "So, how are you?" she starts, hoping the boy would continue.

Dave looks at her amusingly. "Good. You?"

"Can't really say much, to be honest. Exam times have always been quite stressful for me and though we're more than half way done with all our exams, I can't imagine how painful the wait for our grades would be-" She stops herself and blushes.

Dave chuckles. "Can't say much, huh?"

"Oh, you know, just making conversation-" Rachel waves it off nonchalantly, still a smile plastered on her face.

"What brings you here, then?" Dave asks.

Rachel looks around but it seems that most students were doing their exams or studying since no one is there. "Quinn's been telling me that I need a breather from studying and I have to admit, she's quite right. I mean, I haven't been able to sleep much since the exams started but she's been quite accommodating to my…" on second thought, Rachel doesn't really want to admit her phobia, "needs…" she supplies lamely.

Dave chuckles. "No wonder she's been sleeping all over."

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems to be sleepier than usual."

Rachel smiles guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't have to be. She's happy with it."

Rachel hums in appreciation.

It is times like these that Rachel understands how comforting it is to be in the presence of one David Karofsky. Neither has the pressure to say anything or discuss about something. They can simply enjoy the time together.

"You're… Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks after a while.

"Shoot."

"Uhm… I'm sorry if it's a bit too late to ask you, but… how do you feel about Quinn and me?"

The boy raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean… she _is_ your fiancé, but also my girlfriend…" she added.

"Oh." The boy shrugs. "I'm happy for her."

"That's it?" Rachel is taken back. "You don't feel angry, furious that someone else is going out with your _fiancé_?"

He shrugs once more. "I love Lucy. But she's not the one for me."

"What do you mean?" Rachel prods.

"I love Lucy. But she's not the one for me." He repeats, as if that should be enough of an explanation.

"But don't you feel angry or jealous that-"

"Berry." He stops her. "I support both of you. And I'm truly happy that Lucy is happy. But I'm not as lucky as her."

Rachel smiles at the support but frowns at the last statement. "What do you mean not as lucky as her?"

Dave chuckles and for a split second, Rachel recognizes that playful twinkle in his eyes similar to that of Quinn's.

"I'm not telling." He smiles.

Rachel's jaw drops. "But you can tell me anything-"

"I know." He continues to smirk.

"I really won't tell anyone." Rachel half begs because her curiosity is getting the better of her.

"I believe you." He begins to chuckle.

"Are you in love with someone?" Rachel's eyes widen with surprise. "Who is it?"

Dave merely reaches his hand towards the brunette and pats her head. Awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm in love with someone." He answers with an amused smile across his face.

"Oh, my Barbra!" she exclaims. "Who is it? Is she in our year? Is she in Slytherin? Or a Ravenclaw? Or Gryffindor? Oh, Merlin! Is it Cho Chang?"

Dave laughed out loud at all the preposterous suggestions.

"Tell meeeeee." Rachel half-whines. She doesn't understand how she used to be wary of Dave but now she's very comfortable around him to the point where she is able to let out her diva side.

"Nah."

"So it is Chang?"

"Maybe." He winks.

"Is it? Or is it not?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He seems to be having fun teasing the tiny Gryffindor.

"David!" She stomps her feet against the rock. "I demand that you tell me this instant and relinquish me of my curiosity."

Dave shakes his head in amusement. "Berry. Maybe one day you'll know. Right now, the status I hold with Quinn is more important to me."

Rachel's playful mood vanishes. She smiles sadly. "Quinn told me that being engaged to you means her life and death."

Dave's grin also disappears and a sad smile takes its place. "Yeah."

"Do you think so, too?"

The boy looks right into her eyes. "Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugs as he picks up a rock. "We're pure-bloods."

"And your fathers think that to be with someone who's not a pureblood-"

"Is a disgrace." He throws the rock into the lake.

Rachel feels downhearted. "I'm really sorry to hear that, David."

"We've accepted it."

"That's it?" She exclaims incredulously.

"Yep."

"But… just like that?"

"Course not. Took both of us a while."

"Oh…"

"Look at Quinn now."

"She's… I don't know how she was back then, to be honest."

Dave smiles. "Exactly."

"She became more open…" Rachel smiles.

"Yep."

Rachel looks at Dave contemplatively.

"What?" He notices the observation.

"You know. You're a great guy, David."

He raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"I know that any girl you're in love with would love to be with you if you give yourself the chan-"

Dave realizes what Rachel is trying to do and chuckles to himself. "Not a chance."

"Just tell meeeeee-"

* * *

><p>"Sam, I have to tell you something." Blaine grabs hold of Sam's hand and intertwines them. "But not here. I have to tell you right now."<p>

"What? What is it?"

"Come, let's go."

They move away from the crowd piling up into the Great Hall and settle themselves near the entrance of the courtyard.

"What I'm about to tell you, may come as a shock. By Patti, I'm not over it myself!" His hands flail miserably.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me that you will help me protect Rachel no matter what the cost is."

Sam frowns at the statement. 'This can't be good.'

"So, I saw Rachel making out with someone."

Sam's eyes widen. 'Uh-oh.' He gulps. "Yeah? Who?"

Blaine misses the fearful expression on his best friend's face. "Slytherin's very own treasure, none other than the Ice Queen of Hogwarts herself, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde boy's eyes can't widen any bigger. 'Sheet…'

"Oh, gosh. I have to tell Finn. He must know that his ex-girlfriend is in danger! Come, Sam." Blaine is excited for some reason, as he hooks his arm around Sam's. "Oh, gosh. And imagine the juicy gossips it will spread."

Sam gulps uncomfortably.

Blaine continues, "And our exams are making me hungry as a horse! It's a good thing that I smell shepherd's pie, I can eat three… no… five helpings of those and a pumpkin juice!"

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you, <em>now<em>." The blonde haired Gryffindor approaches her nervously before the pack of Slytherins enter the Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Quinn replies.

"Hey, trouty mouth, go back to your own house-" Puckerman pushes him away from Quinn.

"Puck-"Quinn puts her hand against his chest, pulling him back. "Speak," she addresses Sam.

"_Alone_." Sam emphasizes as his gaze goes back and forth between Quinn, Dave and Puckerman.

"What you want to say to her, you can also say to us." Puck sniggers.

Sam looks at Quinn pleadingly and she gets the hint. "Leave us," she commands.

Puck's jaw drops. "But-"

"Quinn?" Dave looks at Quinn for assurance. She nods firmly. "Let's go." Dave nudges his friend away.

"Speak." Quinn demands.

Sam looks around and sees other students. "It's about you and Rachel," he says barely above whisper.

Quinn's eyes widen slightly. "Follow me."

The boy does as asked and is led to an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Quinn drops her defences.

"Blaine knows about you two."

"Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine Anderson. A boy in my house."

"How do you know?"

"He told me he saw you two parted earlier."

"When?"

"Just then."

"When is just then?" Quinn is becoming alarmingly panicky.

"Just before my house entered the Great Hall for lunch. You were with Rachel in the corridor. Blaine saw you guys and told me."

Her eyes widen. "This is not happening. He's not going to be able to keep his mouth shut."

"I know. He already told me about it."

"Who else has he told?"

"No one, I don't think. He's my best friend but I think he's going to tell Finn-"

"No. We won't let that happen."

"I hope not either."

"Where is he now?"

"Having lunch. Next to Fred I think, and beside Rachel cause she took my spot."

"Hmm. He's not trustworthy." Quinn contemplates. "It hasn't been more than 10 minutes since Rachel and I parted and he already told you."

"You might want to be extra careful, Fabray. You seem to be getting caught a bit too often lately." Sam says absentmindedly.

Quinn looks at him in contemplation. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sam looks taken back. "What do you mean?"

"You could've just let it be. Or actually tell Rachel."

"You guys trusted me with a secret. I feel the need to protect it. I feel like I'm a part of a club or something." He smiles. "And, I feel like you can take care of these things better than Rachel."

Quinn smiles amusingly. "You're… interesting."

"Yeah, but not a lot of people think so." He makes a face and changes his voice, "Luke, I am your father."

The blonde stares at him blankly.

"You know… Darth Vader?"

She frowns in confusion and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Star Wars? Luke Skywalker? The Empire Strikes Back?"

Silence.

"You didn't grow up with films… Alrighty then." Sam purses his lips and pockets his hands. "Well, you know. Ladies first." He opens the classroom door.

Quinn follows his lead and just before she leaves the room, she looks back at him. "Thanks, Evans. For the info." She nods curtly.

He smiles widely. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Sam feels that telling Fabray is for the best. He adores Rachel and treats her like family. The moment he hears the story of Rachel and Quinn, he couldn't be more happy for Rachel. When Blaine found out, he knew that his best friend wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Besides, it isn't Blaine's secret to tell anyway.<p>

Blaine asks Sam if he can accompany him to the bathroom and weirdly enough, he agrees. The moment the blonde boy stands up, from his peripheral vision, he sees two Slytherins follow them out the Great Hall.

It doesn't take long for Quinn to do the deed. She jinxes him with the silencing charm and has Dave lift him on his shoulders.

"Turn." Quinn orders Sam in the middle of the nearly empty corridor. The boy obliges.

Not more than two minutes later, Sam sees Quinn and Dave walk back to the Great Hall. Quinn turns once more towards him. "Not a word to Rachel."

Sam nods and he turns around to find his best friend looking rather dazed. "Blaine, you feeling okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. Just… rather dizzy. Why are we standing in the corridor?"

Sam automatically assumes that Fabray wiped Blaine's memory of what happened. "We were on our way to the Great Hall for lunch."

"Oh, right. I'm starving…" Still looking rather dazed, Blaine musters up his strength to smile. "Our exams are making me hungry as a horse! It's a good thing that I smell shepherd's pie, I can eat three… no… five help-"

* * *

><p>The last day of the exams comes around and last but not least, is muggle studies. Most students are already finished with their O.W.L. exams but Quinn and Rachel are one of the few that take part in muggle studies; afterall, that's how they really met.<p>

For a muggle-born like Rachel, operating a television is a piece of cake. To follow the instructions such as turning it on and off, changing channels or increasing and decreasing the volume is as simple as one, two, three. Rachel has been done with her exams for a while and is just waiting for her other half to finish hers.

For Quinn, however-

BANG!

The loud explosion is followed by shrieks and a gleeful laughter. Smoke follows suit from one side of the Great Hall and the next thing anyone knows, a loud hissing accompanies white floury powder floats in the air.

"Please don't tell me that-" Rachel face-palms herself when she sees her Slytherin girlfriend, covered in white dust and a wide smile brimming with sunshine, coming towards her.

The blonde just stands there looking very proud of herself and waiting for Rachel to start the conversation.

The Gryffindor's heart melts right on the spot as she sees her lovable puppy wagging her imaginary tail at something she knows shouldn't be good news. The petite brunette is still trying to figure out what has happened since wands are confiscated during muggle studies practical exams. She is by far, not an expert in electronic devices, but when given a remote control to a TV, there is hardly anything that you can press to make a TV burst into flames. She sighs dreamily as she is once again brought back to reality by Quinn's excited grin.

"And?" she smiles softly as she tries to dust the white powder off the Slytherin's robe.

"I used a fire exterminator." She looks so proud of herself that Rachel doesn't have the heart to reprimand her.

"Extinguisher, love. It's called fire extinguisher."

"Because they extinguish fire?"

If they were not in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by other students curious and interested at wholly white Slytherin, Rachel would have kissed and suffocated Quinn in an embrace for being so adorable.

That snaps Rachel out of their bubble and makes her evaluate her surroundings. Surprisingly… most students were… captivated… no… smitten by Quinn's after exam declaration. Unsurprisingly, nearly all of them are girls.

"Yes, Pups. Because they extinguish fire." Whoever came up with the name must be the laziest person alive, Rachel thinks. "Now, let's get you out of these robes."

Quinn nods, still with that goofy smile plastered across her face.

"You goofball." Rachel shakes her head.

Quinn seems to be above the clouds right now that she doesn't dodge an incoming student walking straight at her.

"Oh, oh… I'm so-sorry." Hermione Granger drops her books and is quickly joined by Quinn.

"No worries." Quinn smiles as she helps pick them up.

Hermione blinks in surprise at the usually cold Slytherin. "Oh, uhm. Thank you." She says as the Slytherin hands her back her books.

"You're welcome, Granger." Quinn flashes her a soft smile. Warning signs go off in Rachel's head.

Hermione blushes at the sudden softness of the Slytherin and tries to prolong the moment. "So… uhm… what's with the…" she gestures towards the white powder.

Rachel doesn't think that it is possible, but Quinn's smile widens considerably again. "I used a fire extinguisher," her proud puppy proclaims.

Hermione turns beet red as she pulls up her books to cover her embarrassment. Rachel sees red.

"Karofsky!" Rachel waves at him from the entrance of the Great Hall.

The cuddly giant, as Rachel sees him, walks over to them and looks at Quinn in confusion.

"Muggle studies exam. She got a bit too excited," Rachel informs him.

Dave rolls his eyes in understanding. "Come on, Luce."

"Hey Dee! I extinguished fire today-" Rachel hears her girlfriend explains to her best friend. At some distance, Quinn decides that she doesn't want to walk and jumps on Dave's back. Rachel shakes her head in amusement. She turns back to the Great Hall.

Most of the girls were gushing over the adorableness that is Quinn Fabray and Rachel, surprisingly, feels a spark of jealousy brewing in the depths of her heart; especially after seeing Hermione Granger's blush and shy smile leave the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Rachel takes her time to reach the astronomy tower. She feels relief now that exams are over and it feels as if a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders. She prays that she would be able to survive the night without exam nightmares.<p>

It's a clear dark night without a cloud in sight. Rachel arrives at the astronomy tower with no on in plain sight. She walks over to a telescope and fiddles with the coordinates as she remembers the events that happened earlier today.

It is no secret that Rachel Berry is jealous of half of the girls in their batch due to Quinn's adorableness, and she can't help but pout at the fact that the Slytherin wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, therefore releasing her inner charm for everyone to see.

Rachel has always wanted people to know who her girlfriend really is and that she is not the heartless and ruthless Slytherin people claim to know. However, Quinn's natural appeal brought more fans than Rachel's jealousy can handle.

"Hi, Vee!" Strong arms wrap her tiny body in an embrace and lift her off the ground, completely cutting her off from her own thoughts.

"Quinn!" She laughs, "put me down!"

"No! Rawr!" the blonde cuddles her head closer against the petite brunette's back.

"Quinn!" The Slytherin's hands are beginning to dig against her stomach, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Quinn! That's-" she tries to stop her girlfriend from tickling her. "Cheating! That's- Stop it! Quinn!"

"Rawr!" Quinn eventually puts her down but tightens her hug. "Hi, Vee!"

"Hey you little puppy." She kisses her cheek. "You're in an awfully good mood today."

"Yeah, I can't believe they gave me extra points for using the fire exterminator." The blonde grins.

"Ex-ting-uisher, honey." Rachel pinches the cheeky Slytherin.

"Yeah, fire extinguisher," she corrects herself.

"Yeah, and you seem to have established yourself a fan base too by the looks of it." Rachel shoots her the evil eye.

Quinn looks taken back as she tilts her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You were being adorably annoying this afternoon and everyone was smitten by your success in muggle studies exam."

"What did I do, now?"

"You were being adorable."

"How was I being adorable?"

"You were covered in white and you were giddy and you helped Granger pick up her books." She huffs and crosses her arms.

Something clicked with the blonde. "You're jealous."

"Yes. I am adult enough to say that, yes, I was _little_ jealous."

Without a warning, the blonde bites the petite girl's shoulder.

"Ow! Quinn!"

"You're so cute, I just wanna eat you up."

"I'm not! You really did not have your guards up at all today, and, you came to me-"

The Slytherin realizes and pulls herself back a bit. "Yeah… I might have to do some damage control tomorrow… They saw me at a vulnerable moment…"

"Wasn't that bad though. At least you didn't start your hug-attacks and the… 'rawr'? That's new."

"Rawr." Quinn says simply. "I'm a dinosaur."

Rachel's eyes softened at the randomness that is her girlfriend. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"To do to what?"

"Your 'damage control'."

"Oh. I don't know. Be extra snappy. Hissy. Glare at everyone in my sight. Usually does the trick."

"It sounds like over compensating. Like when a guy sees a fluffy kitty and gushes over it, and the next thing you know, he needs to punch a wall to make himself feel manly again." Rachel chuckles.

"Something like that." She sticks out her tongue cheekily.

"What are you going to do about Granger?" Rachel prods, pretending to not be wholly interested in the particular topic.

Quinn, sensing the false pretense, decides to play along. "Oh, I don't know. She seemed to be quite nervous around me. Maybe I should get to know her and show her there's nothing to be shy about." Hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "She's rather cute, too."

Brown orbs pierce through hazels with pure annoyance. "You're being cheeky again."

"I can't help it! You're being adorable!" Quinn tightens her hug around her girlfriend.

"I'm not! I am jealous, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and you're doing nothing to soothe me!"

"Rawr!"

"You're not a dinosaur!"

"RAWR!"

They play fight under the light of the moon until both are exhausted due to laughing too much, or struggling too much. For Rachel, it is the latter. They both end up on the floor with Rachel sitting on Quinn's lap.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I'm your idiot."

Rachel smiles softly. She hooks blonde tresses away from pale face bends down to meet eager soft lips. Warm hands snake their way under her shirt and fingers rake slowly up her back, pulling her closer to the Slytherin. Immersing herself in the warmth and comfort of the embrace, she lost herself in the kiss. Soft plump lips complement each other, neither battling for dominance but rather enjoying the moment together.

A piercing scream shocks both girls as Quinn quickly covers Rachel away from the open night. They duck behind a stone railing with the hopes that whatever caused the scream could not detect the girls' whereabouts. Rachel observes hazel eyes quickly scan the night sky, and in a split second, a smile grows upon Quinn's face.

"What was it?"

"It's Buckbeak," Quinn says, above a whisper. "It's Buckbeak, Vee." She turns towards her girlfriend. "Look!"

Rachel follows the blonde's line of sight and sees a dark winged figure dominating the bright sky. She squints her eyes and can just barely make out two people on Buckbeak. Who they are, she can hardly guess.

Quinn, on the other hand, is curious to find out and frantically heads towards the nearest binoculars and adjusts the settings. "It's Potter! It's Potter and Granger! Buckbeak didn't get executed today!"

Rachel is once again engulfed in warm embrace by the excited blonde. "Rachel! They're saving Buckbeak! He's gonna be fine!"

The Gryffindor can't help but laugh at her girlfriend's antics and only hugs her tighter. "You should tell Brittany about this."

The blonde nods frantically. "I will. But…" she puts the petite brunette down. "This week has been quite a week for me." Soft kisses cover Rachel's temple. "And we have the summer holiday's next week. Today's a good day." Quinn smiles at her.

Rachel hums softly in agreement, wondering what would happen during the summer. They still haven't resolved nor talked about Quinn's father and how they will spend the upcoming holidays. But for right now, Rachel is willing to put those aside just to spend one of the last evenings at Hogwarts with her other half.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hold tight, this is going to be a long Author's note. Apologies!**

**So it's been nearly 2 and a half years since I've last updated. I hope you guys are doing well, shout out to my loyal readers who are still with me :) Leave a review and update me on the changes in your life. Are you still with me? :D I finally got my bachelor's degree! And I'm still with my Venus :) Going on our 2 and half years mark :P (We're in a long distance relationship right now and that's why I have time for myself again :P) How have you guys been?!**

**I wanted to address the reviews I received two years ago until now. I forgot whether I've replied them but it's better if I double replied instead of missing a reader's review :) I apologize firstly, but I can't reply to "guests" or "anons" since there are multiple of them, but if your anon review is unique such as "justpassingby" or something, I'll definitely reply :) So, in no special order (I'm just going down the list of reviews from the most recent :P) here you go :)**

** Matis: Hello newcomer! You're a lucky one, you didn't have to wait as long as the others for an update :D**

** Euge Fabray & Astarpen: I hope one day, I'll finish the story too :) But here's to baby steps!**

** Anon Sept. 13 2014: (Okay I said I wasn't going to reply to anons, but his/her message is quite special to me) Yes, I read my reviews :) And like the dork I am, I actually read them over and over again :) It gives me warm feelings inside to know that my story touch people's hearts :) Especially to the extent that it helps you. _You_ don't know what that means to me :) My intentions were never really to help people. I write because it's fun. But to hear that it helps you be a happier person, just by reading words I put together on my laptop in my bedroom, you don't know how happy that makes me feel :) So to you, too, anon, I thank you for reading, from the bottom of my heart :)**

** BOredNOW333: I FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE! WHILE AWAY FROM MY VENUS XD**

** Botas: I don't know when I'll be finishing this :) I planned it to be quite a long story. I'm planning to include the battle of Hogwarts but we'll see whether the demand for me to write is there :)**

** CastBound Graceus: Nope xD Answered your question in this chapter, didn't I? :P**

** B4444: I love you T.T**

** Becpoes: Here's one! :P**

** SeenAndNotHeard: I needed the edo-stroking T.T Thank you T.T Actually, my brother pointed your review out to me. I'm not really a reader so I don't know the feeling people have waiting for an update are like. My brother quoted and acted your**** "I know sometimes readers get all AGHHHH". So here's an update and hopefully a race to the finish :)**

** HighOnFaberry: Thank you :) Well, here's to another plunge back into writing :)**

** 9930Emai: Hope you have found your Venus! Honestly, I've read this story over and over again too :) But in my case, I was going over the formatting and the grammar and spelling mistakes :P**

** iExist62193: THANK YOU! :D if you really want your goddamn peace, do you want me to spoil the ending for you? :P**

**(and now, for reviews I received in 2012 ._.)**

** Wolfbreed21: HOOONNNEEEEEYYY, I'M HOOOOMMMEEEE! :P**

** fan of a fan chevbear: I took my time ._. Are you still here? ._.**

** SigBerry: HELLOO SIGRID :D You're awesome :)**

** devildoc35: Thank you for the correction! My third last paragraph is dedicated to you, you little devil :D**

** Zeze2012: Are you still waiting? T.T I'm back T.T**

** XJustSmileX: I took too much of my time xD**

** AlexsandraGabriel: I hope today makes up for your heartache two years ago ^^" This story won't be on a hiatus anymore :)  
><strong>

** R3dN0te: There's so much to life than Venus or fanfiction :)**

** Feintidea: Are you still here? T.T**

** CorvusCorvidae: Thank you for your support :) I'm back and will be here until I finish this :)**

**Right, here's an update from me. First of all, I lived in Indonesia, believe it or not, Fanfiction is banned in that country so in the past 2 years, when I had time and wanted to continue my story, I couldn't. I've moved to Germany but it's only for a little while. My plan is to finish this story before I go right back into not being able to access this website. I've also been trying to fix up my grammar and spelling mistakes and the format of the chapters but it seems that finishing the story is more urgent than fixing up what I've written. I would love if someone can reread and correct my grammar but that's a bit too much to ask. Anyways, on another topic, I had big plans for this story, but I've lost my brainstorm book so right now, I'm breezing through with whatever I still remember. Rest assured, the main storylines such as Hailey, Russell, Rachel's mom are all still in my head and so much more :)**

**Anyways, til next time :) Excuse the long author's note, won't do it again in the next chapter :)**


End file.
